The Falling Star
by oblivon2991
Summary: A falling star fell from the sky and hit an enormous hole into the Marines Headquarter in Marineford. After the investigation, the leadership found the strangest thing in their whole life. How will this strange anomaly change the course of the history?
1. The Falling Star

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the One Piece, created by** **Oda Eiicsiró**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was a bright day in Marineford the shining jewel of the World Government where our story began. This crescent moon-shaped island was not too big. Not too small. You could say it was average sized. What it makes special was the fact, in this island built up the World Government their primary military base. The Marines Headquarter.

This crescent moon-shaped island was not too big. Not too small. You could say it was average sized. What it makes special was the fact, in this island built up the World Government their primary military base. The Marines Headquarter.

What makes it special was the fact, in this island built up the World Government their primary military base. The Marines Headquarter.

The island was completely composed of bricks and steel, with cannons on the edges. It even had a secret mechanism installed all around Marineford Bay of the isle, which consists of thick and high steel walls that emerge from under the sea, surrounding and trapping anyone who is inside the area. These walls are composed wholly of Wapometal what are resistant enough even to withstand Whitebeard's the infamous pirate shockwaves. (He was part of the Yonko. The four pirate emperors of the Great Blue.)

Besides this, on the windows of the top of the walls. Numerous cannons installed, allowing the Marines to barrage the entrapped targets. On the center of the island is an execution scaffold, and around it is a small town with trees around the area. The front of the scaffold, which is a dull and empty area, is known as the Oris Plaza where the Ox Bell stands at the front.

On the center of the island is an execution scaffold, and around it is a small town with trees around the area. The front of the scaffold, which is a dull and empty area, is known as the Oris Plaza where the Ox Bell stands at the front.

The majority of the island is occupied by Marineford Town, which is noted to be rather large, especially compared to most other towns and cities in the world. It was mostly the home to the families of the Marines stationed at Marineford.

At the back of the island, standing large, tall and proud building was the Marine Headquarters building. The building is a large multi-store ancient Japanese-stylized palace, with the base bearing the kanji for "Marines," with the Marines symbol in between. Around the building's four cardinal corners is a small mountain with a small building on top and a flag with the Marines logo placed on the top of the roofs each of them.

We had to mention here seated the three Admirals of the Marines. So you could say it was a pretty dangerous place for every lawless folk to be.

It was midday. Most of the Marine personnel who stationed in the Marine Headquarter ate their dining. Only those who was on guard duty patrolled around in the Town of Marineford and the base itself.

Suddenly everyone in the island of Marineford looked upon into the sky as they heard a deafening thundering sound followed by a shockwave. Every marine thought a pirate fleet attacked Marineford.

It was a seemingly impossible scenario because even the four pirate emperor was not stupid enough to attack the Marine headquarters without a serious backup. Knowing their relationship, it seemed impossible for them to make an alliance. Beside this, a Marine fleet consisted fifty ships patrolled around Marineford. But it was better to be cautious now than sorry later.

The whole base boomed in the alarming sounds of the alarm system. Every combat capable staff interrupted their lunch and took their appointed places either on the walls or the other sections of the island. This was a dangerous situation. The only time when Marineford attacked before was when "Golden Lion" Shiki came to Marineford alone, in his angry refusal to believe the Marines would be able to capture Roger, and killed many soldiers in the process.

Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp and Admiral Sengoku then fought against Shiki together. After a fierce battle between these three men, half of Marineford was reduced to rubble, many were injured or killed, and Shiki was defeated, captured, and incarcerated in Impel Down.

A red falling star like thing fell from the sky where everyone on the island heard the thundering boom. It is dropped with a high speed towards the middle of the headquarter.

It crashed into the strong walls of the headquarters and pierced like it was a thin layer of paper. The falling meteor continued its way through the many layers of Marineford without a great effort only stopping in the deepest levels of the compound.

All of the marine's eyes widened because of the incredible sight. Something has penetrated their base walls without effort. What can that be? A weapon? A new enemy of the World Government? Or it was just a falling star? They did not know. The only thing what mattered they had to investigate it.

The investigation lead by one of the Vice Admirals. Tsuru by name. She was a tall and thin senior woman with gray hair tied in a bun. Her attire appeared to be less formal than the other high ranking officers consisting of a shirt left hanging out, with the sleeves rolled up and a tie around her neck, and calves –long pants which make her resembled a crane.

She wore sports earrings made of beads, and on her right wrist, she has two bracelets.

The clearing of the rubble from the ruined headquarters took around a half day and what they found in the deepest pit of the hole. How could I say? It was surprising.

What they found was an unconscious white haired girl who seemed to be around the age 16-17.

She wore a white coat what was the mix between a lab coat and a trench coat. Beside that she wore some strange military uniform under her cloak with a tie and a military style skirt and a military cap with some strange symbol on it. The most curious thing was that.

The cap managed to remain in her head through all of the layers of the buildings what she fell through.

On her waist, there was a strange exquisite black handled katana. It seemed very well made like it was made by a true master.

"Call a medic and the Vice Admiral! Hurry!" Shouted one of the marines. His comrade nodded hastily and immediately took action.

After a few minutes, Vice Admiral Tsuru and the medic arrived on the scene. The field doctor immediately started the examination of his patient while Vice Admiral Tsuru inspected the strange girl in the white uniform who just hit a big a hole into their headquarters.

She seemed like a typical 17-year-old girl aside from her strange military uniform, her coat, and her too beautiful face.

The medic turned back to the Vice Admiral. "She is fine. Her life signs are normal. She is just unconscious." The Vice Admiral only nodded but inside she was surprised.

It will be a miracle if anyone survives falling from that high and crash down multiple layers reinforced walls.

"Is there any injury on her?" asked Tsuru.

"None. Strange. You'd think if anyone falls from that high with such speed to hit through multiple layers of the wall of the base. That would suffer some injury. I wonder if she used some Devil Fruit to negate the damage." murmured the field doctor.

Tsuru wondered the same thing. The only thing what she could imagine to make in the strange girl position. To make her way down here completely unscratched to the bottom without a scratch. It would be two things what came into her mind.

Either she used Busoshoku Haki, some Devil Fruit or both to negate the force of the fall. But to unlock a person Haki in such young age… In her long life, she never heard anyone who managed to unlock and master it in such short period.

The inner walls of the fort were reinforced with Cherry Stone so that would invalidate her Devil Fruit powers if she used that to reduce the damage. But it seemed when she meets the Sea stone layer she lost her power and exhausted herself with her excessive Haki use. But this was only her theory, how someone could survive such fall.

"Confiscated her weapons, bind her with Sea stone cuffs and carry her into the prison complex medical wing for further examination. If she is unharmed, put her in a highly guarded Sea stone prison."

"Yes Tsuru-sama!" her subordinates bowed and hastily executed her orders.

While she still inspected the unconscious unwanted visitor. Her instinct roared to her to flee from that unconscious young girl as far as she can.

In her long life, she only meets a few people who has the same kind of presence as this girl. This makes her feel very uncomfortable, so she decided to go back to her other tasks and left the area.

In her whole life, her instinct never betrayed her. Still, now she drowned it. Forced in herself an unnatural mask of calmness. Tsuru strengthened herself and left the area. "Carry on!" she commanded her subordinates.

The marines saluted and bound the still unconscious stranger with Sea Stone Cuffs what they freshly brought from the nearest storage room. Confiscated her sword and searched her body for any other weapons. The strange thing was that. The Sea stone was a very rare mineral still the World Government had a massive amount of supply of it.

After the fast search. They brought her into the prison complex medical wing where the doctors who're stationed here examined her thoroughly.

They found nothing suspicious except one thing. Every time they tried to insert a needle to give her an infusion the needle simply bounced off from her skin before it could enter her bloodstream. The doctors tried everything, but it was without avail.

In the end, they just simply give it up and called the guards to take her to a reinforced prison cell. Three days passed, but the girl was still unconscious. In the last three days' many elite class scientists monitored her every whim.

They found out she emitted some strange energy what is similar to the Devil Fruit users but still different. This was a new thing what they had to examine further so in their every waking moment monitored the prisoner with the most advanced technology what the World Government could offer them.

After Vice Admiral, Tsuru informed Fleet Admiral Sengoku about the happenings. He and Admiral Borsalino was the two highest ranking officials in the headquarters. They wanted to investigate the case personally but in the midst of their numerous work they just don't have the time for it.

So Sengoku appointed Vice Admiral Tsuru to monitor the girl until further notice. They only had one-hour spare time three days later to visit their new prisoner.

Borsalino alias Kizaru was an incredibly tall man, roughly the same size as the other two admirals, Aokiji and Acinus. He was a middle-aged man with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face. He wore a yellow striped suit with a Marine coat draped over his shoulder like a cape. Besides this, he wore bright white shoes and gold-amber tinted sunglasses. Under his suit, he wore a dark green shirt with a mauve tie.

Beside him walked the Fleet Admiral Sengoku the Buddha. He was a tall, fair-skinned, and muscular man with a long braided goatee and mustache. He usually accompanied with his pet goat.

But this time it was not with him. His marine cap covered his hair, which is set in a giant afro. He wore black-rimmed glasses and white and gold full Marine admiral uniform that is adorned with medals. The most distinctive features of this outfit are a life-size seagull on top of his cap and his oversized Marine coat which he wears like a cape. His coat has the kanji for justice, in blue, emblazoned on the back.

As they walked down to the deepest pit of the compound, they chatted with each other.

"Soo. What do you think Sengoku-san? Who is our special guest?" asked Kizaru with a joking manner.

"I don't know. But one thing is sure. She managed to get through our outer defenses somehow and tear a huge hole into the fort. It will take us approximately one and a half month to repair the damage what her fall caused."

After a few minutes' walk, they reached the deepest pit of the prison complex. The Sea Stone prison guarded by multiple veteran elites and two captains ranked marine. Of course, the scientist monitored the sill unconscious prisoner with their scanners.

Their scanners placed around the cell, but physically they stood in a reinforced Sea Stone cabin.

As the Marines saw the two admirals they all saluted them in unison Sengoku greeted back correctly, however, Kizaru just threw a weak half salute with one of his fingers. He was never really liked this all serious mannered military style. He even spoke with his subordinates with an open, easy going manner.

They stopped before the Sea Stone cage and inspected the still senseless prisoner. She was wrapped with multiple layer Sea Stone chain. From her top to her foot. She looked like a sausage. Only her head was out from the chains. Her straight white hair seemed long enough to reach her bottom. Her youthful beauty was comparable the most beautiful woman what Sengoku see in his whole life. Boa Hancock.

"Ooh. Look what dropped in our little garden Sengoku-san." Said jokingly Borsalino "Isn't she a little beauty?"

Sengoku drowned his sudden embarrassment and turned to one of the scientists who was out of their little Sea Stone safe house and carried out manual radiation measurements.

"How is her state?" asked Sengoku, the scientist.

The scientist turned to him and answered. His expression could not be seen due to his hazmat suit. "Her life signs are normal. However, she emits some unknown energy. It resembles the radiation what the Devil Fruits emits still it is something else. It seems the Sea Stone bindings absorb some of its radiation but still. It is still measurable despite with the multiple layers of Cherry Stone chains on her and the cage around her. Truly marvelous girl if you don't mind to say this Fleet Admiral."

Sengoku nodded in agreement and turned towards the scientist. "Did you managed to wake her up?" he asked seriously.

"No. Unfortunately. We tried every method from our arsenal to take samples from her or wake her up, but we can't even scratch her. It seems she is in a coma."

"Hmm." Nodded Sengoku thoughtfully. "If I may interrupt your train of thought Fleet Admiral-sama. Maybe Vegapunk-sama or Caesar-sama know a way to wake her up from her slumbering state." Sengoku nodded again and ordered the guard who stood beside the prison cage.

"Open the cage." He commanded the guard who stood beside the cage.

The guard nodded and opened the cage. The men around the contained area prepared in that case the prisoner broke out. Sengoku and Borsalino entered the cage and inspected closer the new prisoner of the compound.

Sengoku slowly reached out to the girl and lifted her face with his oversized hand. As said before she was beautiful from outside of the cage. But closer her young beauty was more pounced. She could not be older than 17 judging from her face features.

Sengoku placed his hand to the vein in her neck to check her life signs cautiously not to touch her Sea Stone bindings.

She was alive but senseless. He could say this from her lowered pulse rate. But strangely when he placed his hand on the girl's neck.

He felt some power simply want to push back his hand. The stronger he tried the force was more powerful. He did not want to test how much power he needed to break this seemingly passive Haki. With his enormous strength, he maybe hurt the prisoner unwillingly. So he stopped when he felt the pulse of the prisoner.

Then he opened her eyes and examined her pupils. She had heteromorphic pupils. One was jade green the other one was sea blue. He saw a few people who have similar genetic deformation, but it was very rare.

"Ooh. Strange, scary eyes…" commented Kizaru slowly.

Sengoku turned back to his colleague. "Not now Kizaru."

Kizaru silenced himself. "We need to find a way to wake her up." Murmured Sengoku. "Vegapunk is too occupied with an important government project. So the only one available scientist who has the skillset to wake her up and give us some idea about her strange power is Caesar Clown."

"Pretty cruel you are Sengoku-san. He will surely torture and skin her alive before she could even wake up. Are you sure you want his help?" the yellow suited Admiral tilted his head in a joking manner.

Both him knew what Caesar do to his test subjects. But they were just turning a blind eye over it. Saying. _"This is for the greater good."_

The afro Fleet Admiral turned to his college. "I am sure. Call him into the base immediately. I will take care of the lab what that clown will use for his experiments."

Kizaru nodded smilingly then left to make a call.

He looked to the prisoner and closed his eyes. "Please forgive us if that animal causes you any remaining injury. I hope you are not the enemy of the justice." With that, the Fleet Admiral stood up and headed towards the exit of the compound. When he stepped out of prison, he looked to the head guard with a serious manner. "I want a twenty-four-hour monitor in her cell. The guards change each other in four-hour time spaces.

The head guard saluted. "As you wish Fleet Admiral!"

With that Sengoku left the room.

Three days later Caesar Clown arrived into Marineford.

Caesar has a very gaseous look due to his Devil Fruit ability. He has very long, spiky, dark hair, yellowish eyes and two curly horns growing from the back of his head.

He appeared to be tall and wears purple lipstick and dark makeup on his eyes. He has a small flat nose and long thin eyebrows. His arms are gaunt in comparison with to rest of his body. He wore a similarly gaseous lab coat.

Under his coat, he wears a pair of diagonally striped yellow overalls which are striped across with orange lines. The overall is cut off right under his knees, exposing his hairy legs.

"Yolololo! What an incredible feeling to be back here!" he said while laughed.

To his arrival, the Marines sent Captain Very Good to debrief him and offer guidance. Very Good was a large Marine with a black afro. He has the word 'Marine' tattooed across his chin and an x-shaped scar on the right side of his forehead. He wears the regular Marine clothes, and he is relatively round.

He nods to Caesar signing to follow him. "I am Captain Very Good. Come. I will escort you to your lab."

Caesar was a little annoyed because of the casual manner what the captain hit him. But he held himself back because he wanted to start that new assignment what Admiral Kizaru spoke about. The admiral only described the specimen with a strange word pair. "Scary eyes."

The admiral spoke about an interesting specimen who fall out from the sky six days ago and completely wrecked the fortress.

He wanted to take his hands on the sample as soon as possible and start to dissect it. Caesar intelligence matched his cruelty. He even drugged children to reach his goals.

After a few minutes' walk, the two of them reached the labs what was appointed and modified according to Caesar instructions.

The walls were reinforced with multiple layer Sea stone and Wapometal. The machines in the lab were cutting edge. The lab layout was to his liking.

Only one thing bothered him. The scientist in the lab.

He used to work with his subordinates whose he already trained to serve his desires without a whim. Framing these scientists into his liking will be an annoying and long process. Caesar seeing this frowned and entered the lab.

The head scientist of the facility stepped out to him to welcome him.

"Welcome in our humble sanctuary Caesar-sama. We hope our little lab will be your liking."

Caesar frowned and simply answered. "It will do."

Then he saw the tank what was in the middle of the room.

It resembled a bacta tank from the Star Wars. The tank glass reinforced with a particular method. In this process. The glass was waved with Sea Stone and layered around the subject making it unbreakable and flexible similarly to the Sea stone bindings. In the case, if the test subject still causing damage to the tank glass. An automatic system oversaw the tank integrity and activated the defensive methods when it's integrity reached a critical state.

On the reservoir, the unconscious naked women floated in the unknown liquid and multiple chains banded her limbs.

On her face, there was an oxygen mask. The scientist previously prepared the subject and placed various sensors on the tank to receive readings from her life signs and her energy readings.

She was senseless. Still, she emitted much more energy according to the readings than the Marine HQ yearly consumption.

Her masterwork black katana was analyzed on the other side of the lab by an another scientist. Caesar looking to his left side saw a strange white uniform what was inspected by an another scientist.

It seemed it made from a very high-grade material. The scientist just tried multiple weapons on the uniform what seemed made from simple cloth.

Still, besides the scientist, there was many empty guns, notched or wholly broken melee weapons and other more potent and dangerous tools laid on the table. But strangely there was no stain on that simple uniform what they simply stretched on a Wapometal skeleton.

Caesar laughed manically. "Yolololo! Finally, a challenge!" with that he put himself into the work. His task was to wake up the subject. But no one said he could not have some fun time.

After around six months he was not closer either the secret of the strange girl weapons, uniform or the subject itself.

He tried every method to take a sample from them, but he failed ultimately. He was so frustrated he killed many scientists in his wrath and disguised it as an accident.

At the end of the half year. There was just a handful of his colleagues remained in the lab. The others either requested their repositioning, or they were simply dead.

Strangely the girl's body was not changed. It was strange because they did not feed or give drink to her in her coma state because they can't penetrate her skin to insert an infusion to her. They mixed nutrients into the liquid where the subject floated. But it could not be enough to keep her in such good state.

However, they managed to collect many valuable data from the subject energy readings and its equipment. But it was still raw data what waited for description.

In his final desperation, Caesar tried one last desperate attempt to either wake up the sleeping beauty. Ending her six months long coma or silence her forever. The Admiralty was on his neck already. They wanted results fast, and he was almost out of time.

That annoying yellow clothed admiral even made a visit on almost each second week in his lab. Asking him is there is any advancement in his irritating unrespect full lazy tone. This irked Caesar more than anything else. They wanted results, and he has nothing besides raw data what was still waited for description.

Of course, Caesar always lied something and false the results to satisfy the admiralty.

In his last attempt, he turned maximum the purge function of the tank what either completely disintegrates the tank contents or wake the subject up.

As he fed the data into the computer, he violated multiple safety measures in the process. The defense mechanism of the reservoir came alive.

It started to raise its temperature rapidly and with it increase the pressure in an inhuman amount. Rapidly changing the tank contents into the most corrosive acid what was capable of rendering useless even the Armament Haki in a short period.

The containment field and the glass walls of the reservoir held a little while, but after a minute it started to appear small crack in it. The subject was still asleep. Caesar decided to close the tank under an airtight thick Sea Stone containment container. It stopped the acid leaks. The system started t repair the damage on the Sera Stone glass to avoid the further leaking.

After an hour of continuous monitoring, there was no change in the subject life signs. She was completely fine in the acid bath what Caesar prepared her.

Caesar's eyes widened. He did not understand what he is just seeing. There is no such being in the entire All Blue who could survive such thing this long without any reaction.

"Damn! What are you! There is no way you are still fine after this!" he gritted his teeth.

He tried multiple other methods through the hours but without avail. In his last, last attempt he was utterly desperate. In one hour the admiralty comes to his labor to inspect his achievements with the test subject.

If he is not able to produce some real result beside the various raw data what they collected under the six months, the leadership inevitably pass his project to Vegapunk.

He could not allow that. He can't shame himself with such disgrace. He pulled out two key from his pockets. He reached out with his gas form to the two control panel on the two sides of the tank. Put the key into the holes.

His colleges noticed too late what he is going to do. Their eyes widened.

"Caesar-sama! Please don't do that you will destroy the test subject!" but it was too late they only heard the mad scientist crackle and the click of the two keys.

A big boom heard from inside of the containment field. After a minute waiting, all of the scientists watched the impossible. Caesar in that time was weaved the plan in his head how to convince the Admiralty about that it was not his fault but the unfit environment and subordinates who's the leadership gave him.

As he walked to the contained field with a hangdog expression, he started to hit the containment field with his fist while shouted.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! WHY DON'T YOU WAKE UP ALREADY?"

He heard one of the scientists shouted after him.

"Caesar-sama! Her life signs are changing!" Caesar turned back with an immense joy in his face.

"Yolololo! I made it! I made it alone!" he laughed manically.

The tree admirals, the fleet admiral and various nobles with a heavy escort entered the large lab. They arrived earlier than they announced it before.

The white haired girl slowly opened her eyes. _"Where the hell I am? This does not seem my lab. Neither Nazarick."_ she looked around slowly. _"Why I am in a bacta tank? And_ just _who is this grinning Michael_ Jackson _imitator?"_ She thought.

 **To be continued. If you want it.**

* * *

 **A/N: Please look away from my mistakes. I am not that knowledgeable in the world of the One Piece I am trying to patch this error, but it's hard. So, please if you can help by giving me all the lore you guys can while I 'Study' them. That would greatly help me out. :)**

 **Please review it! :)**

 **Thank you, everyone!**


	2. The Great Escape? What a messy place!

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the One Piece, created by** **Oda Eiicsiró**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

In the throne room of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. What positioned off the tenth level of the tomb, a broad-shouldered person sat on an elegant golden throne. Forty flags were hung on the pillars and one behind the throne. The massive throne hall was awe inspiring littered with gold and beautiful gems wherever you see. It seemed there are more colors on the walls and the ceilings than there in the world.

A massive chandelier hanged from the roof what was constructed from gold, many diamonds, and other gems. The floor seemed were made from black marble and a red carpet led to the throne in the massive hall.

The stool where the person sat. Called the Throne of Kings. What had two functions. Besides, it's obvious sitting functionality. It was a World Class item what the game developers gave to the guild Ainz Ooal Gown because they remained unconquered under their long time in the game.

The king who sat on his throne was wrapped in black academic gold trimmed robes. Two big shoulder pads sat on his shoulders what's resembled skeletal hands what's grabbed the person broad shoulders, and two huge red gems sat on the top of them.

The person bare skull cloaked with a similar designed black hood what trimmed with gold and emitted the aura of dread around the wearer, but if you looked more thoroughly the person who sat his throne you could see his face clearly.

On his face, there was no skin, flesh, neither you could read any emotions from his emotionless facade. Two red lights dimmed in his skull orbits always vigilantly. He did not show any emotions at all. It was not because he had no flesh on his bare skull what ended up in a long sharp chin bone.

Oh, I am sorry. Yes, it was one of the reasons because why the king who sat on his throne never showed any emotions. The other reason was quite simple. The person who sat on his throne was an Overlord. The highest level from the skeletal type undead in YGGDRASIL.

In the middle of his chest. Under his ribcages. A red orb floated in the downward joint of the left and right rib cages joints.

He was Ainz Ooal Gown. The ruler of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, the guild master of the guild. Ainz Ooal Gown. But now his vassals beside the name Ainz Ooal Gown know him as the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick.

Of course, it was not his real name. In his previous reality, he was Suzuki Satoru. A single Japanese salaryman who spent all of his free time and spare money in the in-game world of YGGDRASIL with his in-game friends. But, not long after their transportation, he picked up the name Ainz Ooal Gown to spread his guild name in the New World, hoping they could find their friends in their new existence.

Before the guild and its last remaining members transported into a new world after the VRMMO game, YGGDRASIL servers has been closed. The guild Ainz Ooal Gown was known as a PK guild. So they mostly hunted players for their riches. But after their transportation to the New World. Everything became a reality.

They found themselves in their in-game avatar body and their guild base The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick and everything in it came into existence. Even the NPC's what they created through hard work. It did not exist in a virtual space anymore. No. It was their new reality.

All of their abilities, power and items. They could use them without any effort. Because when they transported. Strangely the knowledge how to use them came with them. Of course, first, the players were lost and panicked. However, they managed not to show their moment of weakness to their new vassals.

They managed to conquer the whole New World as they called it first. Under two and a half years. Compared to them, the world denizens were quite weak. They did not even prove a challenge to the veteran players and their various high-level NPC's and superior magic and equipment. But that was approximately 150 years ago.

Many years passed since their arrival. And their Kingdom what ruled the New World landscapes, oceans, and sky. Became stronger and stronger day after day. The civilization thrived, and the people were happy.

Beside him stood his first wife and secretary. The beautiful Albedo. She was the Overseer of the Floor Guardians of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. She was the corresponded overall manager of the Tomb. You could say, she was Ainz right hand when it came to administration

She was a pure beauty; Albedo is a woman with lustrous, jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings. She was a succubus, a demon. Yes, you predicted it well.

She wore a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spider web necklace that covers her shoulders and chest. Her stomach was a little plump not because she was fat, but because she was pregnant with Ainz's child.

Thanks to a clever item and potion combination. Ainz managed to temporarily change his race into a humanoid one and impregnate Albedo. Now she and Shalltear carried their first children's. The potion created in that way to deceive Ainz passive skill what prevented him from falling below such effect that may change his race. It was tricky. The gallimaufry and the item Ainz used. Deceived his body to think that this is some kind of buff. So, his passive defense allowed the temporary race change.

In the current scene, Ainz and Albedo spoke about the yearly agricultural indicators of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

"Ainz-sama according to the current indicators our annual agricultural grown has been increased by 5.5% thanks to the newly developed magical seeds."

Ainz nodded in a satisfied manner. "Hmm. That's pretty big jump. It seems our efforts has been starting to pay off."

Albedo nodded as she smiled to her one true love. "Indeed Ainz-sama."

Suddenly a suited figure stormed into the throne room through the enormous adorned double doors. What led to the throne room. He was about 1.8m tall demon with dark skin, and nicely combed black hair. Behind the round glasses are eyes so squinted that they aren't generally visible. Wearing a British suit with a tie, he is dressed like a gentleman. Behind his back is a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end.

He was about 1.8m tall demon with dark skin, and nicely combed black hair. Behind the round glasses are eyes so squinted that they aren't generally visible. Wearing a British suit with a tie, he is dressed like a gentleman. Behind his back is a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end.

He was Demiurge the Guardian of the Seventh floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. Also known as the Creator of the Blazing Inferno and he ruled the skies in Ainz's name. As he reached the stairs before the throne of his king he kneeled respectfully while he placed his right hand on his heart.

Ainz noticing his vassal arrival looked to his direction.

"Ainz-sama! Please forgive my intrusion in the yearly balance sheet, but there is an urgent situation!"

Ainz nodded calmly. "Rise and speak Demiurge."

Demiurge respectfully nodded and risen from his kneeling position. "Esdeath-sama has been gone missing." He said in a somber tone as he squinted his eyes.

Ainz inner eyes widened. He suddenly stood up and roared because of his anger. "WHAT!" his emotion suppression immediately kicked in, and a bright green aura appeared around him. This calmed him down and forced him to speak with his cold demeanor again.

Albedo eyes widened, and she gasped because of her sudden concern. She became quickly desperate because one of her best girlfriends disappeared. She did not like Esdeath at first. But after a while, a strange kind friendship started developing between them.

First, she did not like the other Supreme Being beside Ainz. Because she thought, Esdeath was trying to rob Ainz from her and she spent so much time with him. But after a while she realized. The two of them just friends. Albedo calmed down, and Esdeath helped Albedo to reach Ainz hearth.

Ainz sat down. "Tell me what happened…"

Demiurge nodded again respectfully. "According to her assistant. Esdeath-sama just did one of her usual experiments in her lab when suddenly an explosion engulfed her. After the dust settled. She was nowhere to be seen. There was only the burned out crater where she stood."

"Do you started the investigation already?" inquired Ainz.

Demiurge nodded approvingly. "Yes, I took the courage to launch the inquiry immediately and asked Zero-san help to carry out this task."

"Very well. You did the right thing Demiurge. Zero skill and mindset is perfect for chases like this."

"You praise this humble servant too much Ainz-sama." Demiurge bowed deeply.

It cannot be helped. 150 years passed. Still, the behavior of Demiurge and their other vassals what they created did not change a little bit. It cannot be helped. They have been programmed by him and his friends this way.

After a while, Ainz accepted this and simply played along.

Ainz nodded in approval. "What kind of experiment she did when she disappeared?"

Demiurge answered his question. "According to the early investigation and Esdeath-sama notes in her lab. She did some kind of space-time experiment. It seems something went wrong and either she was thrown into somewhere in the space-time continuum or…" a cold ran through Demiurge spine. "I did not want to think of the other option."

Ainz nodded. He knows what the other option is. Complete obliteration from the time-space continuum.

 _"Damn I said her many times to do not play with such dangerous things. But did she listen to me? Of course not. Why listen to the one who has more reason than the another? I hope she is well. I-I did not want to think the possibility of losing my only remained friend…"_ thought Ainz in a depressed demeanor.

Ainz nodded. He was the King of the Sorcerer kingdom and his head scientist, enforcer, first reagent his best friend and the regent queen in his absence just disappeared. He was furious yet worried about his only remained companion. But he could not possibly show the spark of weakness before his subordinates.

"Very well Demiurge. You did a splendid job If any of you reach any new conclusion about the case. Report immediately. You can request any kind of resources or item what you need from the Treasury to find Esdeath-san."

"Thank you very much! Ainz-sama. I promise you we will not rest until we find the Supreme Being."

Ainz nodded in response. "Very well. You may leave. Later I will visit her lab to see first-hand what happened."

"As you wish." Demiurge bowed deeply and left.

Albedo looked at Ainz with the eyes of worry. "I hope she is alright…" she said in a fearful tone.

"Don't worry Albedo. I am sure she is alright. We will find her."

Albedo face brightened. "If you say so Ainz-sama. It must be true!" she shot a bright smile towards his husband.

Ainz leaned backward in his throne. _"I hope this is not only my newest bluff… Esdeath. You are an idiot…"_

* * *

 **Scene Change: Caesar Lab**

The white haired girl slowly opened her heteromorphic eyes in the Sea stone tank where she floated. Multiple Sea stone bindings scuffed her.

As she opened her eyes, she looked around, but it was barely noticeable. She inspected her surroundings. She was still a little bit sleepy from the long coma what she fell because of the explosion what sent her here. The area does not seem familiar with her at all.

It was some kind of lab. She recognized it from the various machines. There were computers, test tube racks with multiple test tubes, chemical flasks what was filled with different colored liquids. Fume hood, microscope. Moreover, she even spotted a machine what resembled in a biochemical analyzer.

It was a lab. She recognized it. But it was not her lab. And she felt she is not in Nazarick either. When she was in the place what she considered to her home. She felt the strange kind of resonance what her workplace and home. The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick emitted.

No, it cannot be actually called presence. It was more like an identification ID what the place radiated from itself. Like an open Wireless Network signal what everyone could sense who had the appropriate ability or item.

But this place was not emitted any familiar resonance what she felt previously in her life. It was completely foreign to her.

The walls, the floor, and the ceilings were coated by some kind of metal completely foreign for her and the walls were painted to labor white. Numerous huge tubes attached to the walls and various thick cables connected to the tank where she was held.

She felt she floating in some kind of acid. But it was far than enough to breach her passive nullification and [Vector Shield]. So it did not bother her really. But she did not understand why someone put her into a tank what filled with acid.

As she looked around, she wondered. _"Where the hell I am? This does not seem my lab. Neither Nazarick."_ She thought.

Suddenly she saw a funny looking man and several scientist looking figures in hazmat suits. The man was a very gaseous looking dude He has very long, spiky, dark hair, yellowish eyes and two curly horns growing from the back of his head. He appeared to be quite tall, and wear purple lipstick and dark makeup on his eyes. He has a small flat nose and long thin eyebrows. His arms are gaunt in compared to the rest of his body.

" _Who the hell this Michael Jackson imitator?"_ The strange figure grinned at her showing all of his white teeth. Like a maniac looking for its prey.

The double sliding door which was faced the tank where she held has been slide open. On the door, there was two number painted. '00.'

Several figures appeared in the door. Six of them were taller than usual, and four of them wore overcoats. Two of them wore some kind of strange space suits. Besides this several lower figure with rifles in their hands and swords on their sides escorted them.

The white haired girl counted them from a distance. She counted two of them beside the four man who wore an overcoat. One of them were quite fat the other one the woman was slender. And twenty-five muscled less tall man. The two space-suited stranger wore their hair, or a part of it, combed upward with a distinct curl on top. From their appearance and clothing, they must be some kind of higher class citizens of this world.

As the four of them came closer to the funny looking guy, the gaseous looking man turned his back to her and laughed in an idiotic manner.

"Yolololo! The Admiralty finally arrived! Let me present you my work." He pointed towards the tank were his test subject floated in a bowing gesturing manner.

The tall, fair-skinned, and muscular man with a long braided goatee and a mustache. With a giant afro scrawled at the scientist. "Stop playing around Caesar. We came to inspect your results with the test subject."

The three tall man who wore overcoat just inspected the situation behind the man who seemed their leader.

One of them was a middle-aged man with a moderate amount of wrinkles, a black hair and a very thin beard. He had the slimmest build among of them, and he wore a strange a yellow striped suit with the coat draped over it. He had white shoes; gold amber tinted sunglasses and dark green shirt with a mauve tie under his yellow suit.

The second one were an incredibly tall, slim and muscular man, roughly of the same size as the other three. His outfit consisted a white buttoned-up vest with standing collar over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt and matching white trousers and black dress shoes, rarely accompanied by a matching suit jacket. He also wears a yellow tie divided geometrically by black lines and a sleep mask on his forehead.

The third of them were light-skinned, unusually muscular man He's about as tall as his fellow admirals, with a square-shaped face, very unusual facial features and short black hair. He usually wears a standard Marine cap and sports a crimson, double-breasted suit, decorated with what appears to be a pink rose on his left buttonhole.

Continuing the scene. The gaseous looking scientist nodded respectfully. "Of course,"

All of them listened to him. "As you can see we managed to find out quite a lot about or guest who mysteriously fallen from the sky a half a year ago."

Sengoku nodded. "And? What do you manage to find out?"

Caesar smiled. Now it is the time for him to let show the admiralty his talent in lying. "We inspected the clothes and her weapon. And we managed to reach the conclusion they are quite durable. They resisted every method when we tried to take samples."

"And? What's up with it?" asked the sleepy looking fat noble from the background while he picked his nose.

Caesar smiled. "Through many hours of testing we managed to analyze the material what they are made of, and maybe we found a way to replicate them. But we need more time to analyze them and the test subject further to say things for sure." Of course, this was a lie.

The tall man with the afro nodded. "Anything else?"

Caesar nodded. "Yes. We found out the fact. She had an impossibly high passive energy emission what we could convert our needs. Think about it. We will not be dependent on any other power source. We will simply store the energy what she emits and dispense between those who needs it in the World Government." This was actually true. If nothing managed to develop this.

However, it was in its infancy still. The method was raw, and they only managed to collect a minimal amount of unstable energy what was highly volatile. Besides this, they did not have any way to store it safely. It caused many accidents where several scientists died, and many types of equipment simply disappeared.

Caesar named the collected energy 'Void Energy' because of its violet swirling and unstable nature.

Three admirals nodded. However, the yellow suited one with the sunglasses just whistled. "~Scary eyes really scary~." He said jokingly.

Sengoku knew his fellow marine just sighed. "Did you managed to wake her up?" he asked in a tired tone as he massaged his nose temple under his hippy glasses.

Caesar nodded approvingly while he smirked in satisfaction. "Yes, I managed. However, just not long time ago. Please step closer. Inspect the beauty of her perfection." He showed an invitation sign to the three Admiral, the fleet admiral, and the two nobles.

They stepped forward and inspected the floating girl in the tank. The subject eyes were open as she floated in the tank of acid and watched them. The breathing mask was still on her face.

The fat noble who wore the standard full-body, thick white suit of the obese frame that resembles a spacesuit with medals or buttons on it, with a green collar and a resin bubble that grants him a supply of oxygen separate from the one's commoners breathe. The thin woman wore the same designed space suit like cloth.

As he leaned forward, he snorted. "She is quite a beauty." He smiled. "I want her. Transport her into my residence."

"B-But your excellency! The test subject is still not completely awake, and we had so much research aback."

The black haired obese man snorted again. "I don't care. How much she cost?"

Sengoku sighed. He did not want such fate to the girl what that fat bastard planned for her. But he can't do anything against a World Noble without heavy consequences. Even with his Fleet Admiral rank. He was helpless.

"Your excellency. If you allow me. It would be most beneficial to keep her here until further notice." said Sengoku in a calm demeanor

The ugly obese man snorted. "Fine. I have many toys to play with. I can wait for a little while for her. But at the moment the research ended. You will send her for my residence. Do you understand me?"

Sengoku nodded firmly. Caesar gritted his teeth. _"Just wait until you are alone with me. I will show you the meaning of pain."_ Thought in an angered tone Caesar.

The curled haired woman inspected the girl in the tank. "Hm. Not bad. She could be a handmaiden one of our summer resort."

As they turned away and headed towards the exit. The white haired girl raised her hand and knocked on the walls of the glass. All of them turned to her direction. She slowly reached the breathing mask what was in her face and removed it. She started to speak in the acid. It seemed gaping to the outsiders. But no one of them could translate her gapping from the outside.

Sengoku stepped forward and signed her to try sign language. She nodded and started to tell them in sign language.

 ** _"Could you release me from this tank? I did not really want to break it. It does not exactly seem cheap. After that, we can speak in a more civilized manner."_**

Sengoku turned to the others. "She said she wanted to be released."

"That beats the Dutch!" said Caesar. "If we release her now we will lose a significant amount of quantity of data not speaking about a precious energy source and test subject."

Sengoku sighed. "It is possible to her to escape from that tank?" he asked in a tired tone. He really wanted to release the girl and speak with her who is she.

"That's completely out of the question. She bound by strengthened Sea Stone scuffs, and the glass is made from an unbreakable material. Besides this, if she manages to crack the glass accidentally. A Wapometal alloy what combined with Sea stone shell surrounds her tank." Explained Caesar.

Sengoku sighed. "Release her."

"B-But…"

"I said to release her." Commanded the scientist Sengoku. Caesar gritted his teeth. But in the end, he walked to the control console what control the tank and operated in that way to open the tank.

Sengoku turned back to the tank and signed they will release her. The girl as an answer nodded and signed back. **_"Thank you very much."_** she tilted her head adorably as she smiled and closed her eyes.

As the system pumped out the highly corrosive acid mix, the girl's legs reached the bottom of the tank. The hermetically sealed tank hissed and opened onwards.

The girl was still steamed because of the pure, acid strength what are already started to corrode the Sea stone alloy bindings.

"We must wait a little while until the acid evaporates or it will melt the keys." Explained Caesar with a bitterly angry expression on his face.

Sengoku nodded and turned towards the naked girl. "It will be not being necessary." Said the girl in a sweet tone and with a sharp move what directed towards to her two sides she simply tore off the corroded bindings from her wrists.

Everyone eyes widened. There is no way someone could break the Sea stone so quickly. She leaned forward and cut the bindings from her legs too. Even Borsalino lifted his chin in a curious expression and whistled. "~Scary eyes is really scary. ~"

"Anyone has some coffee? I really need a coffee after this nap." She stepped out from the still open tank and stretched her limbs. As she stepped on the floor, it started to dissolve the paint beneath her rim. It was not because of her aura. It was because she was still drenched in acid.

Sengoku signed one of his Marines to bring some coffee. The girl did some exercises before them to stretch her numb limbs and looked around. She saw her uniform. "If you don't mind I would like to get back my clothes."

Sengoku nodded. "Take them." He did not know how strong the girl was. But after seeing how quickly she tore down her bindings. He was aware that she was dangerous. At least Admiral level.

The white haired girl strolled to her clothes and took them down from the Wapometal dummy. She dressed up leisurely. Lastly, she equipped her lab coat. What was completely white. Except for the kanji on its back. 'Enforcer.'

She looked around and started the scratch her head with her gloved hand. On the gloves, there were two pentagram runes. Inside the runes, there were various symbols. She glanced towards to the table where various weapons and tools laid beside each other. _"Hmm. Interesting. Maybe, they wanted to test my uniform durability."_ She thought.

Then she looked around innocently "Where is my cap? My uniform is not complete without my cap."

One of the scientists fetched her military cap what adorned with some strange symbol and handed her. "Thank you." She smiled and gave a lazy salute to the scientist after she equipped it.

"Ahu, much better!" she relieved.

She stretched her left hand to her side and called her sword. The black katana instantly breaks free from its fortified cabinet flying straight into the left side of her. Almost slicing to half the scientist who's still studied it. All marines in the room prepared themselves because of the sudden act. The three admirals and the fleet admiral stood silently.

"Are you finished?" inquired Fleet Admiral Sengoku.

"Almost. But, I still not have my coffee..." she said in an uncaring tone. She felt the people in the room has no chance against her. The strongest among them the four tall men. But the strongest of them was approximately level 75-80. So she did not really care if they attacked her. It was most likely a new world waiting to explore. A new adventure for her. Yes, she wanted to return to Nazarick. But her adventurer persona did not allow her just to let such opportunity go.

The afro-haired fleet admiral signed to one of his subordinate who always had coffee. According to the best of his knowledge. The man in typical marine outfit stepped forward. He prepared his thermos and poured some coffee in its cup portion what served as the thermos cap.

He handed the steaming coffee to the girl, and she smilingly accepted it. "Thank you very much."

She sipped a sip from it. Rolled in her mouth. A bitter expression moved on her face. "I drink worse. It will do for a while." Then she swallowed the cup coffee.

"Sorry. I am addicted to the coffee. It cannot be helped."

Sengoku nodded. "Very well. Then could you tell us who are you?"

The white haired girl thought for a moment. _"It would be bad if they knew my real name. I am most likely in an unknown world where maybe stronger enemies reside than I., so I will have to tell them a fake one. It best to be cautious than later regret it. But what could my fake name would be…."_ Her eyes widened because she found the perfect fake name. _"Ah. I got it! This will be perfect!"_

"You can call me Angel." She grinned.

"Where do you come from?" asked the fleet admiral. Angel thought for a moment. "I don't really remember. But I think very far away. It seems I have partial amnesia because of the fall."

The afro-haired admiral nodded. "Do you intentionally break in and almost destroyed our base?" inquired the fleet admiral.

"No. Why would I?" she answered quietly.

"Then what happened?"

Angel thought about what happened a moment. "Hmm." she placed her hand under her chin in a pensive expression. "According to my memories. Nothing more just a little accident in my lab."

Caesar's eyes lit up. _"Ah. A fellow scientist. If they let me speak with her maybe, I can gain some insight about her weapons, uniform and who she is real. Maybe, I even manage to convert her to my minion with my genius."_ Caesar smirked as he was woven his sinister plan in his head.

Sengoku nodded. "Now it is my turn in the question game." Said Angel.

"Ask away," Sengoku replied.

"How much time I spent in that tank." She pointed into the direction of the now empty tank.

"Approximately a half-year." He replied calmly.

She dragged her mouth to sidelines. "Shit. My boss will surely kill me for this…" she mumbled under her nose. Then nodded affirmatively.

"Second question. Who undressed me after I passed out?"

Sengoku turned to Caesar. "Tell her."

He thought for a moment. "I don't know exactly. One of the scientist I believe."

Angel sighed. "Fine. I hope neither of you did any inappropriate thing while I was out of cold or I might have to find and break that person." She shot a minimal amount from her killing intent around the room. The average people and almost fainted and the admirals too felt the high amount of killing intent.

Every one of them shook their head to regain their sanity. After this, she clapped her hands together. "Splendid. I hoped we could understand each other." She smiled while tilted her head."

"Now can you tell me where exactly I landed?"

"You are in Marineford. Deep inside a lab complex." Informed her Sengoku.

"Oh. I see." She nodded. "And where exactly this 'Marineford' what are you speak about?"

Everyone eyes widened. Except for Sengoku and the tree admirals. They never heard about someone who never heard about Marineford the Marines headquarter.

The fleet admiral closed his eyes and leaned forward his head." It is situated near the Sabaody Archipelago and laid directly next to Mariejois on the Red Line." answered to the girl question the fleet admiral.

"And where is that?" played the dumb Angel as she scratched the back of her head innocently.

Sengoku widened his eyes then closed again. "Excuse me, but I cannot explain it further."

The girl nodded tolerantly. "I see…"

"One more question." Said the Fleet Admiral. Angel looked at him.

"And what would that be?" inquired the white haired girl.

"You are the enemy of the justice?" asked Sengoku in a grave tone while he gazed into the girl heteromorphic eyes.

"What do you mean when you say 'justice.' This is a vast area of concept. It could mean many things."

"I mean as I said. Are you the enemy of the World Government? Are you a criminal? A pirate?"

"Pirate? Criminal?" she rolled her heteromorphic eyes. "Where is Captain Jack Sparrow?" she looked around while she placed her gloved hands on her hips.

Everyone looked at each other does not know who the person is mentioned. That 'Captain Jack Sparrow.'

Sengoku raised his brows. "Is this 'Jack Sparrow a pirate?"

Angel scratched her face jokingly. "Yeah. He is a pretty famous pirate where I came from, and he prefers to be called 'Captain Jack Sparrow.' However, he always lost his ship." Joked the uninformed girl as she chuckled.

The fat noble picked his nose and packed away the nose dirt while said lazily. "Fleet Admiral. Arrest the pirate."

Fleet Admiral Sengoku sighed in disappointment and shook her head. "I am sorry the things end like this. But I must arrest you."

"And for what reason?"

"For the purpose of piracy, connection and helping a pirate." He said in a distinct tone.

The white haired girl rolled her eyes. "Is this really necessary? You know. We can be friends if you want. I really don't want this ends badly for you." She explained.

"I am sorry. But it's too late now. You are a criminal and to serve Justice. Criminals must be placed in their places."

Angel sighed. "Huh. This is pretty irksome, and when I hoped to meet new interesting people whose help me get home. Are you sure you want this?" she asked in a cold tone. Every person in the room started to feel a strange kind of dread in their spines.

All of the marines ran towards her and encircled her and the Fleet Admiral. After they encircled the two of them. They pointed their rifles at her.

"I am afraid there is no turning back from now. But don't worry. You can know enough people in Impel Down."

"I suppose that's a prison." She scanned her area as she looked around.

Sengoku nodded. "Come with us willingly, and you will be not harmed." One of the marines started to approach her. With a Sea Stone binding in his hand.

The girl sighed. "Heh. Then it cannot be helped. Don't forget. You wanted to fight."

She changed her expression into serious and squinted her eyes. " _It is better not to reveal my ability yet. So I will only use my swordsmanship and brawl. There may be stronger enemies in this world what I don't know. It better to be cautious."_ she thought.

"Escort out our guests." Said the Fleet Admiral seriously. Two of his subordinates nodded and started to escort the slender woman and the fat man outside of the lab.

"Break her to me Fleet Admiral. I need a new bed warmer and maid. "Said the fat one without looking back at her." The white haired girl only smirked hearing this. "Oh, don't worry fatty I will break you." She chuckled.

Hearing this the fat noble only snorted. "Bitch…"

The tree admirals stepped forward behind the Fleet Admiral and prepared for the fight.

Kuzan started to become ice partially. Sakazuki turned his fists into magma. And Kizaru summoned his Ama no Murakumo. A sword made from light.

Angel hummed. _"Hmm. Unusual abilities. I don't actually see human's capable of such things. I hope this will be exciting."_ she started to smirk.

"Are you still want to fight." Said Fleet Admiral Sengoku as he towered above her. She was barely around 165 cm, so the massive fleet admiral dwarfed her with his tall form.

The girl placed her left hand on her katana KASHIRA (Butt cap) turned slightly to her left side and smiled. "I could ask the same. You four seems interesting. I did not really want to kill you at all."

Sengoku snarled seeing the girl egotism. "You may be strong, but you cannot possibly stand against the four of us."

The girl chuckled. "We will never know until we don't fight. Doesn't we?" she replied in a joking manner.

"Caesar. Leave the lab. It will be not being pretty." Caesar nodded in an edgy way. He knows, If that four will start to fight. It will be not safe remain in their immediate area.

You could say that he was not the bravest among the scientist. No. In truth, he was a coward who rather sacrificed his own minions as he called them then get hurt. With that, he left. After hi, the remained scientist followed him through the only entrance to the lab.

Borsalino, Kuzan, Sakazuki and Sengoku changed their stance into a combat one and readied themselves for a fight.

For a moment there was complete silence. You could hear the Marines nervous breathing if you listened carefully. No one moved even in an inch. Then one marine accidentally pulled the trigger what sent the bullet towards the girl who introduced herself as 'Angel.' With a fast movement what could not possibly follow the human eye she reappeared behind the Marine and with the palm of her hand she simply knocked out of the man. Taking care to not kill the man. She was not a killer. She did not enjoy killing without an excellent reason. Beside that. The attack in these level was very, very, very far from even breaching her passive nullification and vector shield.

With a fast movement what could not possibly follow the human eye she reappeared behind the Marine and with the palm of her hand she simply knocked out of the man. Taking care to not kill the man with her enormous power. She was not a killer. She did not enjoy killing without a good reason. Beside that. The attack in these level was very, very, very far from even breaching her passive nullification and vector shield.

It was like you trying to slow down a planetoid with a hairbreadth.

After this. She disappeared again and reappeared in the middle of the room. All lower ranked marines suddenly collapsed to the ground because she knocked them out in an instant.

Every admiral except Kizaru who just watched the events with a curious expression gritted their teeth. "So, the small fry has been taken care of. Shall we start?" she asked in a pleasant manner.

Fleet Admiral Sengoku raised his fist with an unusually fast way what did not fit into his large, muscled form and rained the storm of the fist towards the sky girl. But, the white haired girl lazily sidestepped. Does not caring the fleet admiral fast and agile strikes. Sengoku fist becomes black because of the armament Haki what he used. Of course, she could easily just brush it off the strikes. But it was more fun for her. Then she realized. The suited yellow man tries to slice her half with his golden energy sword. She sidestepped in a manner what makes the two admirals attack each other. But thanks to their proficiency. They stopped their attack before they could hurt each other.

She appeared before the lava man who was named Sakazuki. The man tried to hit her too with his bubbling lava hand. Evaporating her flesh from her bones. But as before she just sidestepped tricking the admiral she grabbed his neck. The admiral transformed his neck to lava, but it was inefficient against the girl. She simply threw him into the Wapometal wall what dented outward because of the heat and the power of the collision.

Kuzan the ice man. Tried to freeze the attacker with his ice attack. Two stream of ice what was so cold. It was almost in the temperature of sub-zero. Tried to make his enemy unable to move.

The petite girl only stretched her hand and stopped the two streams of ice effortlessly.

"You know it will not work against me." She rolled her eyes. Hering this Kuzan gritted his teeth and increased the pressure. Making his ice denser and colder. Admiral Kizaru appeared behind her trying to strike her down again with his sword what was made from light.

In that exact moment. Sakazuki joined the fight and started to stream hot magma from his hands towards the girl, Increasing his magma density, pressure, and heat with each moment. The white haired girl grinned and disappeared from the crossfire of the three side. The tree admiral attack collided. Causing a great explosion.

Kizaru barely managed to escape from the blast. His yellow suit became battered. Fleet Admiral Sengoku appeared behind the girl and tried to knock her out with a storm of sharp, precise punch. The white haired girl just sidestepped and with a lazy punch, she knocked unconscious the Fleet Admiral.

The Fleet Admiral flew to the other side o the lab, Breaking down the reinforced Wapometal wall completely. He only managed to activate his full body armament Haki at the last moment, but after he collided with the wall. He became unconscious.

The remaining three Admirals continued their attack. Hoping they can wear down the strange girl in white uniform. But it seemed she was only playing with them. She either just sidestepped or used their attack against each other. She did not even reach for her black katana not even once.

"It is getting boring quite fast." She thought as she rolled her eyes.

Kizaru appeared above him and tried to slice her half with a sharp downward strike what was accelerated by the gravity. She turned to him with an annoying expression. The blade almost reached her face. She merely clenched her left fist. Only her index finger remained open. Then she placed her right hand behind her back and started to fend off Kizaru vicious attack, while he teleported and used his light based attack to defeat his opponent.

The whole lab was totally wrecked because of the four attack. Becoming bored of this. She grabbed Kizaru neck and squished it. Kizaru expected his Logia type devil fruit would protect him. The Pika Pika No Mi. Will defend him from the physical attack. But instead of the girl's hand slipped through his neck. He felt it starting to squeeze his neck. He tried to teleport away. But strangely he was unable to use his ability.

His last words before he was fallen asleep was the next. "~Scary eyes really scary~" ad he became unconscious.

Sakuzi and Kuzan attacked her with their ice and magma based attack. But the girl just simply threw Kizaru body in their direction. They managed to parry and continued their fast movement towards the girl.

Their action was completely coordinated. Everything was accorded to the plan. Then the girl grabbed her black katana handle. After this, the girl seemed to disappear for a moment before reappearing on the spot where she stood. They only felt the world became darker and darker as they were fallen onto the ground.

Angel used her katana blade flat edge to knock them unconscious the two remaining Admirals. As said before. She was not a killer. She does not enjoy it. And she only did when it was entirely necessary.

She sighed. "Huh. I expected more. Still, they were not bad, If you see. They are only humans after all." Suddenly Sengoku jumped out from the rubble from the other side of the lab in his Golden Buddha form. The ceiling was high enough for him to fit. As his golden fist rapidly reached Angel. The girl sighed. "Huh. Why aren't you just give up already?

She disappeared before the fist could collide with her and reappeared behind the Fleet Admiral. With a definite hit with her sword edge. She almost knocked him to the ground. When Sengoku was on the floor, she stood on his massive golden chest. "It was not really nice. But commendable nonetheless. So why do you attacked me? I did not want to fight."

"Because you are the enemy of the law and the justice..." said the Fleet Admiral. "And Justice must be served!" he tried to get up. But strangely he was unable. It was like the petite girl on her chest was weighted more than he could lift. He was unable to move.

The girl sighed again in disappointment. She crouched down and looked int the eyes of the fleet admiral. "You know there is a quote where I came from." Sengoku watched the girl with great curiosity. "The whole history of the world is summed up in the fact that, when nations are strong, they are not always just, and when they wish to be just, they are no longer strong." with that she knocked out the Fleet Admiral with a distinct hit with her katana Tsu Kaga shire (pommel)

Before she left. She cut into the hard Wapometal wall a message with her katana.

After this, she left through the door. She does not want to ruin a perfectly good lab. She knew how annoying and expensive such things. The sliding doors slid open before her, and she left the lab. After approximately ten minutes she managed to find the right way and get out the building. In her way. Numerous Marines tried to stop her, but she simply knocked them unconscious. They were not even a challenge for her. She was the strongest player back in YGGDRASILL after all.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Marineford HQ: Main square:**

After she had reached outside, she arrived in the middle of a big square. Behind her spread out the research and prison complex of Marineford Bay. Before her was the Marine HQ.

"Not bad." She noted. Numerous cannons directed towards the bay of the crescent shaped island.

Many more Marines arrived but she just simply knocked them out as before. In the end, almost all of Marineford was unconscious. Bullets and cannon balls flew in her direction, but it was without avail. Completely ineffective. As she walked in the nearly deserted and battered Marineford, she noticed the fat and the thin woman noble trying to escape. They were escorted by many Marines and their bodyguards.

She thought she had a little fun. Angel slowly strolled in the direction of the escaping ship. At the end of the pier, she stopped and started to wave them. "Wait for me! I want to go too!" She shouted playfully from the end of the pier. The escaping Marines and the bodyguards looked at each other with a worried expression and gulped. Then the girl at the end of the pier simply disappeared.

They searched her for a moment. Looking left and right. Then she appeared in the middle of the ship.

"Nice ship you have here. However, it was not a nice not to have waited on me. You hurt my feelings deeply!" She said in a sarcastic offended tone as she played as something hit her in her heart.

The nobles recognizing who is in their ship came out their deck house. "Filthy commoner! Get off our ship!" shouted the fat noble.

"I don't really want. It is a little fancy, but it will do for a while." She looked around curiously.

Of course, she does not need the ship. She could easily use one of her many abilities to fly or just teleport around. But she only had ship when she leads Ainz fleet against the Underwater Kingdom. So she learned how to operate a ship alone.

 _"Ah... Good memories."_ She thought back their battle against the sea monsters and smiled.

The slender woman noble in the space suit pouted her face. "Filthy commoners like you should know their place."

The white haired girl stared at the girl. Becoming annoyed by this the obese noble ordered his bodyguard and the Marines who's encircled the girl already. "Kill her!"

They tried to attack, but before they could move, they all collapsed to the ground.

Everyone eyes widened. The white haired girl slowly started to stroll towards the two nobles. They began to step back. When they reached the wall. The fat one reached under his belt and pulled out a golden gun. The girl smiled widened and lifted her cheek. Showing a dominating grin to the two.

No one dared to attack her. They gulped. "Do you know who we are?"

The girl stopped a moment and showed a pensive expression. "Not really. Not that I really care." She rolled her eyes in a sarcastic manner.

"Hah." Snorted the fat one. The thin noble woman straightened herself and started to smile. "We are Celestial Dragons. If you even touch us even with a finger. You are done. But we are merciful. So if you kneel before us and beg for us or forgiveness, we will consider hiring you as a bodyguard. You seem quite capable."

The white haired girl smiled widened as she placed her hands into her skirt pockets and started to stroll slowly towards the two nobles. Her smile frightened the fat man and the slender woman.

"You really think you are dragons? You are not. You do not really resemble one." their blood froze in their veins.

"Besides, that you really think I will bow to anyone. You are stupid, aren't you? Kuku kuku" she chuckled. "Many tried to bind me. But all of them failed. Because I bow to no one. Not to men. Not to King or any other ruler. Not to any pathetic god." everyone in the ship started to tremble hearing Angel speech.

"Insolent commoner." Snarled the woman. "How dare you speak with us in such disrespectful tone!?" she yelled.

The fat noble raised his golden handgun and started to fire to the strolling girl. But the bullets simply redirected by her passive shield in an another direction. She did not even slow down. It was utterly pointless.

The fat trembling Celestial Dragon turned to the remaining Marines, bodyguards, and the ship staff. "Protect us! Our life's worth more than yours. Protect us from her." The people on the ship looked at each other.

"Did you think your life worth more than theirs." She reached them and raised them by grabbing their collars on their neck.

"P-Please spare us… We gave you anything If you want. Kill my sister. J-Just spares me." said the fat noble in a trembling tone.

Angel looked at the woman. The woman glanced at her brother with fearful eyes. Her eyes were full of fear, desperation and the feeling of betrayal. _"That pig really wants to sacrifice me just to save his hide?!_ " she thought.

The white haired girl sighed. "Brotherly love is really a wonderful thing. Isn't it? Except when it not exists." she looked at the two Noble then the staff. "What do you think guys? Do I throw away the garbage?" she smirked as she glanced back the two trembling nobles.

No one dared to answer. "You know before death. Everyone is equal." The two noble's eyes widened. "And I am disgusted from both of you…" Her expression changed into a disgusted one and threw both of them far away in the middle of the Marineford Bay with a lazy flinch with her wrist.

Then she turned to the remained people on the ship. "Everybody except the necessary staff. Pay attention!" she yelled. "Get out of my ship and take the trash with you!" she pointed in the direction of the bay with her index finger.

Every non-necessary person ran as fast as they can towards the lifeboats. Carrying with them their unconscious comrades.

It did not take one minute, to every person who was not neccesary to the ship functionality get out from the deck.

Angel turned back to her new crew. She pulled out a typical admiral cap under her white uniform and placed into her head. "Well, then boys! Who is the new captain?" she asked.

"You are ma'am!" they all yelled in unison. They did not dare to say anything else to the white haired girl who did not seem older than a typical but nonetheless world class beauty. 17-year-old girl.

"I do not hear it clearly! I ask again! Who is the captain!?" she yelled.

"YOU ARE MA'AM!" they all shouted in unison.

"That's the spirit!" She smirked.

With this, she walked to the ship steering wheel. "Where do you like to go captain?" asked the navigator as he saluted in a trembling manner under her presence.

"Let's see…" she thought for a moment. "Let's just leave this place. I don't really like to be here. Carry on!" she commanded the navigator. The navigator saluted again and left. "Then. Let's be pirates. Shall we? I have plenty enough time to find a way back to Bob." it was not the name what Ainz gave to the New World. She simply called Bob the world where she came from because it was more fun for her.

The fifty ships around Marinebay started to pursue them. But with a simple jump she jumped into the air and crippled all of them with the brisk wind blades what she generated by just pulling out and putting back her katana in its scabbard. She did not want to sink them. So she used just enough power to cripple them. Making them unable to pursue. Aiming mostly their rudders and sails.

As she stood on the upper deck and watched the setting sun, she sang a pirate song while she set out her sails in this unknown strange world while she drove the ship.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."  
"We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot."  
"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."  
"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot."  
"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."

"Come on guys! Don't leave me to sing it alone! Come one! Where is that famous spirit of the seaman?" shouted the girl happily in the white uniform as she drove the ship. The crew looked at each other with a worried expression. Then not soon later. The whole ship boomed from this rhyme.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."  
"We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack."  
"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."  
"Maraud and embezzle and even highjack."  
"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."  
"We kindle and char and in flame and ignite."  
"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."  
"We burn up the city; we're really a fright."  
"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."

"We're rascals and scoundrels; we're villains and knaves."  
"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."  
"We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs."  
"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

"We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,"  
"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."  
"Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,"  
"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

After Fleet Admiral Sengoku slowly regained his consciousness and dug himself out under the rubble. He used his communication snail to put a high bounty on the white haired woman's head. Who only known as 'Angel.'

Approximately a half month later. Every important person in the world got her bounty paper. Monkey D. Dragon and Donquixote Donflamingo smiled on their bases as they inspected her new bounty paper. _"Possible recruit?"_ thought both leaders in a split screen as they smiled.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, this is all for now. Please don't expect fast update besides my to other fanfic.**

 **Please look away from my mistakes. I am not that knowledgeable in the world of the One Piece I am trying to patch this error, but it's hard. So, please if you can help by giving me all the lore you guys can while I 'Study' them. That would greatly help me out. :)**

 **One more important question!**

 **What do you think how much bounty deserved our little Angel by causing this little mess? Please PM-me or put it in as a review.**

 **Please review it! :)**

 **Thank you, everyone!**


	3. Bow before the coffe gods and be spared!

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** _ **Overlord**_ **(** **オーバーロード** _ **Ōbārōdo**_ **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the One Piece, created by** **Oda Eiicsiró**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

In Esdeath's lab the investigation of her disappearance going with full-swing. Many lab-coated wearing, robed and hazmat-suited people in her lab with different machines surround the big charred area on the floor where she disappeared while did her experiment. Her lab consisted the most modern equipment what the Sorcerer Kingdom and Nazarick could offer.

The laboratory complex included a significant central research area and several lesser buildings what was connected to the main hall of the complex. Of course, its exact location was highly guarded secret, and only the head staff know about it.

The main building was bigger than a football stadium. It was due there were numerous magical, and other experiments took place here at the same time. But the strange accident did not happen here but a separated area of the complex what was completely isolated from the outside world and the complex other parts by spatial and temporal measurements and like a Hive from the Resident Evil movies. It placed in the underground in a tectonically safe area.

Only a few high ranked scientist and magic casters did have a permission besides the Chief Scientist of the Complex. Esdeath Gorgon. To enter the completely separated chamber. Numerous strange machines were around the scorched area. It seemed the isolation chamber sturdy white walls are burned to despite the numerous enchantments and safety measurements what placed in the room to prevent such cases.

The complex was designed by her and built using her own designs. Compared to this lab the other labs if you could call them that. Was merely bad imitations of the central research facility of the Kingdom. No wonder, seeing most of the Kingdom forces still using manual labor, bows, and swords to warfare.

This was due Ainz Ooal Gown the Sorcerer King. Don't want to rush with his reforms because that only bring dissatisfaction and destruction to the world. If you give much more advanced technology to an undeveloped civilization that most likely only destroy itself.

A black robed figure with staff in his hand, a lab-coated man with a cigar in his mouth and a young man with butler uniform with white gloves, stood in the room and inspected as for their subordinates. The hazmat-suited scientists and robed mages analyzing the area. The mages used high-level analyzation magic and defensive enchantments to figure out what really happened in the scene and to protect themselves from the radiation and other harmful effects.

The scientist who wore enchanted hazmat suits and used their devices to analyze the chamber. Most of them were not magic caster just simple people from various races who was unable to cast magic, but thanks to the Sorcerer Kingdom higher education system was able to fight themselves up from their poor state to the Kingdom special school.

Most of them were not magic caster just simple people from various races who was unable to cast magic because they did not want to be magic casters. Thanks to the Sorcerer Kingdom higher education system they were able to fight themselves up from their poor state to the Kingdom special school. In the special government funded schools, they learned higher rated science and magic and after they finished their studies all of them got the opportunity to work in the Central Researcher Facility of the Kingdom.

Namely, after the Sorcerer King conquered the New World introduced many reforms as basic and higher education for the masses, various exotic goods, and products in reasonable price and the opportunity to step in a higher social class dependable of the person worth in the Sorcerer Kingdom.

As the three figure inspected as their subordinates do the dirty work. The robed person turned to the scientist who just lighted his next cigar at that moment.

"The magic quantity in the area is almost immeasurable. I don't know what Esdeath-sama did when it happened. But it seems because of the instability of the experimental object. Something went wrong, according to my talent there is a huge hole in the magic in the air of the scorched area."

Said the robed figure. If you looked at his face, he was quite young around his thirties but having a white hair and a beard he sometimes seemed older. He wore luxurious robes and a heavily adorned staff in his hand. He was Fluder Paradyne.

Originally he was a much older-looking figure. But after his studies under the Sorcerer King and for his contribution towards the Sorcerer Kingdom. Ainz gave back his youth by using the Wish Upon a Star. The item uses cost XP. But they already found a way to regain in in a long period of time.

Fluder already could extend his lifespan through magic before he meets the Sorcerer King. But under his studies in Nazarick he learned more than he could imagine before.

Beside him, the lab-coated figure was Daidre Bareare. The head of the Bareare family and the Alchemical research division in the Sorcerer Kingdom and the right hand of Esdeath in the research facility. He had the same hair as his grandfather Nfirea Bareare and inherited his genius. However, because of his constant overwork, his hair already started to grizzle. He was in his forties. Still, his face was wrinkled due he always overworking himself. As he puffed out a cloud of smoke, he started to speak.

"According to our initial measurements, the explosion was strong enough to completely destroy the capital city and the outer regions of it. Luckily we are out in the middle of the nowhere deep underground. Normally the walls and the contamination fields were not strong enough to withstand such amount of energy what our first readings showed.

It seems Esdeath-sama used one of her defensive type abilities to discharge the force of the explosion when it happened. I don't know if anyone could survive such explosion. Even if it's that Esdeath-sama."

Daidre allowed smoking in the lab due he smoked a special cigar what smoke and effects are just an illusion and they were out of the area of inspection. They are looking the investigation outside of the contamination field. Otherwise, the magical pollution may pollute the area around the scene.

"Asides this. The area is emitting heavy gamma radiation. Only thanks to the enchantments on the hazmat suits and the magic casters anti-radiation measurements they can remain there."

The third Butler uniformed figure did not say anything just watched the scene with his cybernetic eye. Analyzing the situation with the best of his abilities.

As the two figure spoke with each other. Everyone heard as the sliding door opening with a hissing sound. Multiple armored figures with glowing eyes entered the room and took their places in two neat row on the two sides of the chamber. As they finished with their formation, the incarnation of death itself entered into the room accompanied the suited devil, and two maids. Shizu Delta and Yuri Alpha.

The suited devil was Demiurge. Everyone in the room turned around and kneeled before their King. The incarnation of death raised his hand and said. "Rise. Continue your work."

Everyone in the room risen and went back to do their duties. Demiurge and Ainz walked to Fluder, Daidre and the butler uniformed young man with an eyepatch.

As Ainz reached them asked the first question. "How is the investigation is going?"

Daidre bowed. "According to of the notes what Esdeath-sama left behind. She worked on some kind of secret project what was connected to the using of Spatial and Temporal anomalies. We could not find out anything else from the notes. Because she used her coding method to encrypt her personal data."

Ainz nodded and turned to Fluder's direction. "Did your magic casters find anything Fluder?"

"There is a huge hole in the magic around the explosion. Whoever go close to it black out immediately. We almost lost three of our finest magic casters in the process."

"Hmm. Very unusual. Is there a way to reproduce the accident in a scaled-down version? It may give us an answer what happened actually."

"Forgive me Ainz-sama. But I would not recommend it." Said the butler uniformed young man. He was an automaton raced NPC. Zero Rei. Esdeath personal creation. "Hmm? Don't you want your master's back?"

He nodded. "I have no other desire but bring her back. But according to my measurements and the data what we found in the recording devices. An another such accident, however small it is could cause an irreversible chain reaction in the time and space in the Kingdom. Knowing my creator like no one else. No matter how much it hurts to say this She never want to such things happen to the Kingdom. Even it means her complete disappearance."

Ainz nodded. "I see… Do what you must. I authorize you to search amongst her personal belongings, logs and vault if that is necessary." Ainz raised two golden colored key what hung on a chain.

Zero nodded and took away them from Ainz's hand. "I do my best Ainz-sama."

"Don't lose them. She gave me only one copy in chase of an emergency."

He bowed deeply to the King of the Sorcerer Kingdom. "Then I leave immediately and start my investigation."

Ainz nodded and turned to Demiurge. "Demiurge. After you finished your own investigation here. Head to her room and help Zero with his search."

The devil placed his right hand over his heart and bowed deeply. "I do so Ainz-sama. Don't worry we will find the other Supreme Being."

"Is that so…." Ainz was silent for a moment. _"Why do you cause me always such mess? Why are you so careless? Don't you understand? You are my only remained friend!"_

Demiurge was feeling his master momentary spacing out asked. "Ainz-sama?"

Ainz turned his head towards them and continued. "Continue your good work. If you need anything jus relay me a message. I will return to my duties." With that, he turned around and left. Following him his personal high leveled bodyguard squad and the two Pleiades.

Demiurge adjusted his glasses. "Such compassion towards his subordinates. Even when his friend is missing, he still thinks about us and his country. We need to follow his good example."

Demiurge turned to Fluder and Daidre." Let's continue our work."

The two of them nodded and continued to collaborate.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Secret Location: Private Hospital of the Celestial Dragons:**

A fully bandaged fat man laid on a luxurious bed in an overly luxurious room surrounded by the most modern medical treatment devices. Despite the fact that he was bandaged, he wore the typical full-body, a thick white suit of an obese frame that resembles a spacesuit with medals or buttons on it, with a green collar, and a resin bubble that grants him a supply of oxygen separate from the ones commoners breathe.

He was asleep. But suddenly his eyes popped open and started to yelling. "Bring here the Fleet Admiral immediately!" the nurses immediately taken action and ran into the room.

"Saint Charloss-sama! What happened!"

He turned towards the nurses with an angry expression on his face. "Don't you heard what I said? Bring here the Fleet Admiral immediately silly goose!"

"B-But Charloss-sama…"

"I don't care what you want to say! Just call Sengoku here! Immediately or I will mark you too with the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon."

The nurse was completely frightened. She only nodded and went to call the Fleet Admiral.

The slaves were marked with the symbol of The Hoof of the Soaring Dragon. Every person who bore this symbol on his/her skin will be marked as a slave. Slaves are treated particularly horribly. Owners, particularly Celestial Dragons, would purchase them to work them down to the bone, threatening them with death for failure and opposition of any kind.

After approximately a day. Fleet Admiral Sengoku arrived into the secret location. He entered the room. "Charloss-sama. Why do you call me? How can I help you?" asked the afro-haired Fleet Admiral.

"That girl! Did you find her yet?"

Sengoku shook his head. "No. Unfortunately, she managed to slip away. But we already put a bounty on her head."

"Bring that girl to me alive so I can brand her to be a slave then torture her until she lost her mind!"

"To be honest Charloss-sama. After what she did in Marineford we considered to invite her into the Shichibukai or mark her to a highly dangerous target, so we don't have to waste resource for her. After all. She did not kill anyone. And she was not aggressive until we threatened her."

"What are you speaking Fleet Admiral! She is the enemy of the World Government! I order you to capture her, break her, and bring her before me!"

Fleet Admiral Sengoku sighed. "As you wish."

The Celestial Dragon puffed his fat face and looked towards his room's window.

"You can leave now…" the posh Noble said in a disgusted tone.

Sengoku nodded and left the room. As he reached the outside, he sighed tiredly. _"Yeah. Capture her. But how? She easily beat all four of us. Easier said than done as the saying goes."_ He gritted his teeth and headed back to Marineford what was still under renovation after the battle. Because of this accident. Portgas D. Ace's execution has been halted in an unknown amount of time.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Somewhere: A few days later after Angel 'Escaped' from Marineford somewhere in the Blue:**

This was the third day of this new world since she walked out from that strange lab. And currently, she sat in the former captain's cabin and sipped her coffee what the ship chef personally made her. It was a lot better what she got from that white uniformed man after she woke up. But it was still a little bitter for her taste. Of course, Angel did not expect Nazarick standard quality coffee. But it was a little disappointment for her to even the so called 'World Nobles' drink such bitter drink.

She almost made herself use her own personal emergency substitute coffee supplies. But she was not that desperate yet. The girl clearly remembered when her coffee addiction started.

Yes, it started after they transported to the New World with her friend Momonga. She just named the New World simply 'Bob.' After she tasted the first cup of that heavenly drink. The coffee of Nazarick.

She could not stand off with it. Just drink and drink. Occasionally twenty mugs per day. Of course, because of her resistance to the toxins and most of the adverse effects. It did not cause any harm to her health. The funny thing was that. It seemed the addiction was a positive effect, so her resistances don't protect her from it.

In the last three days, she with her new temporarily crew traveled a great distance. Under this three day. She learned quite a lot from this new, new world while spoke with the team. And because of she finds too fancy the ship. She made a few corrections on it. That meant she reutilized completely.

From the expression of the crew and their chats 'Angel' could precisely, filter their opinions from those Nobles. All of them was terrified and glad because what she has done to those two 'important' people.

It seemed none of them really liked those two space suit wearing pricks. According to them, they were arrogant pricks who only protected by their position in the World Government and their money.

She did not really care who was those two because she was not a politician. She hated the politics. She was an enforcer and a researcher. Not a damn bureaucrat. Her tasks were in the Sorcerer Kingdom to make her paperwork, research and hit things until they die or submit to her when Ainz asked. And 'Angel' really don't want more besides this. Just to have fun. Just to adventure. Just to research. Not bound by anything or anyone. To be free like a bird.

The world where she has fallen into was a quite strange one. The girl who just named herself before the Admiralty as 'Angel.' Never seen such big ocean before. She traveled for three days. But she only saw a few little patch of land in the vast body of the water. It seemed this planet mostly covered by water to a greater degree than the Earth where she is originally from.

Beside this. The World Government who ruled the seas. Its main military force was the Marines. The World government was allied with many Kingdoms and countries around the globe. Their opposition was the Pirates. But they were mostly scattered and unorganized bandits. According to the first mate of the ship.

Of course, there were a few stronger and notorious amongst them. The World Government even allied with some of the pirates. They let them do their business in return the Shichibukai as the World Government called the seven allied pirate. Will come to their aid when they call them.

According to the crew of the ship. What she stole from those space suited idiots. Were the two from the few most important person in the globe. There will be huge consequences of her act, and she could surely count heavy retaliation and punishment.

The Marines and those two spacesuited people who called themselves 'Celestial Dragons' will put a high bounty on her head surely. Either dead or alive. However, according to the first mate of the ship.

Those who capture a pirate who has a bounty on his/her head will get the full reward. But those who only bring back the wanted person head will get thirty percent less reward. And after what she did. Those two. Especially that fat man wants her alive to punish her and made her his slave.

Of course, slavery was prohibited for everyone except those who she sent flying into the bay of the island. Every time she thought back that scene it made her smile and chuckled a little.

 _"I wonder how much reward they will put on my head." She_ played with this thought in her head as she inspected the map before her.

It seemed the cartography was not as advanced then back of her home. The map was messy almost unreadable. There were only references how could a person get through the natural obstacles and the flow chart were without rhyme or reason.

There is no way to water flow this way naturally. So it was either because of the planet unusual, strange magnetic field, magic or some kind of massive machine made the water flow this way. It just not made sense in another way.

Then an idea came to her mind. If she was fallen into this world seemingly without a way back. Why not become an adventurer again? Yes, that would be good. A perfect plan. She will travel, dwelling deep inside of the dungeons, discover long forgotten treasures and such things.

Then she thought back to her friend back in Nazarick. He evidently worries about her disappearance. However, she did not know if she is fallen through the time as well as space. So the girl did not really know how long since she disappeared back in her world.

Yes, the plan was clear now. Adventuring while searching the way back to her own reality. And bringing back as many treasures and new experience as much as she can. Maybe, later writing a book on it.

As she thought about these things. She heard a knocking on her door. "Come in," she said.

The first mate of the ship stepped in the door. He was Wylie Oates the first mate of the ship. He had black hair, brown eyes and a thin orderly trimmed mustache above his mouth. He looked like as you imagine a typical French man.

He was a hard worker. He always woke up first and went to sleep last. It seemed he reached his rank, not because of his connections but his relentless hard work.

"Captain. The lunch is served. Do you wish to eat in your cabin?"

Angel smiled to the first mate. "No. Thank you. This time I will eat with the crew."

Wylie bowed his head respectfully. "I will relay the message to the crew. They will be undoubtedly happy."

The white haired girl only nodded. "Do that. A few minutes and I will join."

The first mate nodded then left. After the filling lunch, she went back to the map and books what she borrowed from the small library of the ship. It seemed the previous owners of the ship loved to read under their travels. So they held quite a collection at the ship.

The girl spent all of her day and night with reading and learning about this new world. Mostly they're writing method because strangely they seemed to speak some version of Japanese but their writing method differed a little bit.

According to her first mate reports. Tomorrow they had to stop to refill the ship supplies. It was her chance to leave the ship and start her new journey.

As she sighed because of her mental exhaustion one of her men stormed into her cabin. "Captain! Multiple pirate ship has been spotted on the horizon! What do we do?"

She started to smile. "Finally! Some excitement!" She stood up, put her military cap on the top of her head and walked to the upper deck.

Her stolen ship was massive, so it was not strange from the pirates to attack it. The only thing what surprised her it took this long. She arrived out to the deck and looked into the distance. Thanks to her enhanced vision she could easily see for several miles without any device.

The first mate was seeing his captain approaching them. Saluted and handed her the telescope. "Captain! There is a pirate fleet ahead of us! What should we do?"

She accepted the telescope and looked through it. "Do you recognize their flag?"

"Yes! There are two flags. It seems we are in trouble because we bumped into a Yonko meeting."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Yes! Their captain two of the four Yonko after all! Captain! I advise Immediate retreat!" said the first mate of the ship.

She turned to her first mate. "You can retreat. Just give me a boat."

"Captain, please don't take this as an act of disrespectfulness. But…"

"But?" she turned to her first mate with a bored expression.

"Are you really want to meet them? I mean… Their captains are two from the four most dangerous pirates in the blues!"

She smirked and turned to the mustached man. "Wylie. I am an adventurer. I live for the thrill of the excitement, to know new people and find new challenges. This is the meaning of my life."

Wylie looked at the pirate ships from the far. "Still. The captain treated us a lot better than our previous employer. It will be a shame if we lose you." He bowed before his commander.

Angel chuckled as she glanced to her first mate. "What is it, Wylie? You have fallen into me? Bad, bad boy." She teased her first mate.

Wylie faces reddened because of his embarrassment. He found her very attractive. But she was still his captain. Employee relations never work as they intended. "N-No! Of course, not captain! But what should we do without you? Without the captain, there is no one to relay orders."

She looked to her first mate. "What will you do when the captain die? The next to take his/her place in the ranks."

The first mate stood dumbfounded for a moment. "But what will we do? If we are just simply going back to our previous employer, we surely executed."

She sighed. "Then I don't know. Maybe, you could say I threatened all of you to kill your family and knocked all of you out when you sailed me to my destination. Or anything else what you can find out."

"What destination captain?"

She smiled to Wylie. "I am sure you can find something out. You are an intelligent boy after all." She placed the captain hat what she discovered in the cabin in the first mate's head.

"Well, new Captain. Would you kindly prepare me a boat? Oh and as much coffee as the chef can. It would be a very unfortunate event if I remain without coffee." she smiled sweetly towards Captain Wylie.

The new Captain nodded firmly and ordered his men's to prepare a boat and a barrel of coffee to the former chief. It did not take a minute, and the boat was ready. After the goodbyes, she took her place in the vessel, and her former crew started to lower her to the body of the water.

One last time she looked back to them while smiled. "Be good." With that, she and her barrel of coffee started to rowing with a normal speed in the direction of the Yonko meeting.

The new captain turned to his crew. "Men! Salute!" Everyone saluted as she slowly rowed in the direction of the meeting. As she recognized what her former crew is doing she smiled. Stood up in her tiny boat and saluted back. "Safe journey guys. I hope we meet again."

Back in the ship.

"Captain! Do you think we will see her again?" The ships' navigator asked the new captain.

Wylie looked at the receding boat and smiled. "I am sure we will see the captain again. I feel, she destined to great things."

The navigator nodded while watched the moving away boat then turned to his captain. "What is our new destination captain?"

"Head to Water Seven. We need a few repairs, and we had to refill our stocks." He replied in a calm tone.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Yonko meeting somewhere in the Blue:**

Many massive ships surrounded one less sized ship. The figurehead on the massive ships seemed to be mammoth heads, and their flag was adorned with a skull in the middle of a pair of intersected crossbones.

Everyone in the Blues with a little knowledge about the Yonko knows and feared who belonged these ships. The ships belonged to the Beasts Pirates and their terrifying leader Kaido of the Beasts. The people often called him the Strongest Creature in the World. This was due to everyone who meets him either died or being completely terrified because of his inhuman power and nature.

The less sized ship Joly Roger were a realistic looking skull with a pair of crossed sabers behind it. It has two red stripes with black outlines that cross diagonally across the skull's left eye socket, representing scars that the captain has.

The huge ships surrounded in a tight circle the lesser ship, but it seemed the ship crew did not plan to escape. Neither to fight with the massive ships around them. They are either already captured the ship or Negotiations between the parties were conducted at that moment.

A lone red haired person stood at the end of the deck of the biggest ship in the mammoth fleet. He wears a long black cape over his shoulders, slightly loose brown trousers cut below his knee and collected halfway up the shin, with golden buttons down the outer leg. On his leg, he wears a pair of sandals and is unshaven with a short, scruffy beard.

Beside this he wore a white shirt which is only half buttoned, leaving part of his chest exposed. A broad red sash is tied around his waist and holds his saber on the right side. His shirt is untucked, giving him a much scruffier appearance than when he is seen in the past.

The most striking thing about the man appearance is the color of his red hair, from which his epithet 'Red-Haired Shanks' is derived. He also has three scars across his left eye. He is also missing his left arm, due a loose arm shaft hang on his side. He was Shanks the Captain of the Red Haired Pirates and one of the Four Pirate Emperor.

Across from him on a massive throne sat an abnormally big extremely muscular man. He is appearing at least six times of a taller man height. The muscular man has a relatively small face, with yellow bloodshot eyes underneath small eyebrows.

A hooked nose, a long chin, often with thick veins on his forehead, pronounced lines around his nose stemming from his angry sneering and extremely pronounced crow's feet below his lower eyelid creases.

He has very long, thick, swept-back black hair that resembles a mane, a wavy, waist-length fu-Manchu mustache.

(A Fu Manchu mustache or simply Fu Manchu is a full, straight mustache that originates on the corners of the mouth and grows downward past the clean-shaven lips and chin in two tapered "tendrils," often extending past the jawline. An expansion of the Fu Manchu sometimes includes a third long "tendril" descending from a small patch on the chin.)

And a spiky goatee along with a pair of long, thick, light horns curved forward on each side of his head. On his right abdomen, he sports a large, cross-shaped scar, and on the left side, he has a red and gold tattoo resembling reptilian scales, going from his chest down the front of his left arm to end with a white skull at the lower forearm.

His attire consisted a dark blue feather coat draped on his shoulders, below which is a plain, light-colored, long-sleeved, close-fitting, and open shirt held together by a light rope belt. A shimenawa, below which hang various light tapes, ribbons, and two thick chains attached each to a separate fabric piece on each side.

Below that, he wears unspecified dark pants, and slightly above his wrists are spiked bracelets.

He was Kaido. The captain of the Beasts Pirates. Around his massive throne stood his subordinates and staff.

"Why are you standing in our way Kaido?" asked Shanks while he glared to the other Yonko.

"I want to kill that old man. What else?" he replied in his thick distinct voice. "If you stand in my way. I will crush you and your crew like everyone else."

Kaido crew started to surround Shanks. His subordinates knew. It will not be a problem, so they did nothing. This kind of small fries does not pose a threat to the Captain of the Red-Haired Pirates.

"Kill him…" Kaido commanded his men.

"Can't we just have a drink and speak about it?" Asked Shanks in a joking tone. He had no time for these idiots.

The huge extremely muscular captain said nothing. His silence was the mark for his crew to attack. As his crew started to charge towards the red haired man. His eyes widened, and a strange kind of invisible wave ran through all of the men around him, Incapacitating everyone in the ship except Kaido his staff and the henchmen around his throne. This strange wave what Shanks used to incapacity Kaido's crew was his Conqueror Haki.

This type of Haki grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage of this kind of Haki exert the user's willpower onto those with weak wills and rendering them unconscious. While inexperienced users are restricted to merely overpowering the will of one individual or blindly knocking out weak-willed people around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak-willed people in a large group and knock them out without affecting the others.

However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of Haoshoku in another name Conqueror Haki. The ability to knock someone out depends on the difference in strength between the person using the Haki and the person or persons the user is trying to knock out.

While this type of Haki cannot be attained through training, it can be improved upon through strengthening the will of the user.

Kaido breathed out steam from his nose due to his sudden anger. His subordinates around him prepared themselves to attack.

The Captain of the Beast Pirates slowly stood up from his massive throne. Under his massive feet, his ship wooden deck creaked as he started his slow strolling towards the red haired man. He completely dwarfed the still confidently standing Shanks who did not show any fear or hesitation just pure confidence as he was faced the massive creature/man.

As the huge man reached in the two-meter distance, he glared to the red haired pirate under the shadow of his face while blown off some steam through his nose. Shanks looked up to his shadow covered face with a confident expression while placed his hand to his scimitar.

They glared at each other for a moment then the lookout shouted to his captain. "Kaido-sama! A ship appeared on the horizon!"

"A single ship? What of it? Destroy it!" he did not take off his glare from the red-haired pirate captain.

Kaido's subordinate immediately relayed his commander's order to his crew. And soon two huge ships elicited from the fleet and headed towards the ship.

Kaido was the first who made the first step in the battle. The massive man raised his huge kanabo mace and launched it towards Shanks. Shanks sidestepped avoiding the strike what destroyed the place where he stood. In counter, he used his scimitar with excellent efficiency and stabbed towards the huge man who only blocked his blow with his huge mace.

First one then the other got the upper hand. Substantially damaging the ship around them. Kaido's men were utterly terrified seeing their leader bad mood. Shanks know well enough his opponent nature.

Kaido was a merciless and confident warrior who never misses an opportunity to gain an advantage either in war or combat, Kaido seems to harbor a general sense of apathy for most things, including the very nature of the world and the lives of himself and his subordinates. He apparently craves excitement. He was recklessness, coupled with his apparent inability to die, has caused Kaido to make attempting suicide his hobby.

He is also pitiless and not open to negotiations or excuses, making it unwise to provoke or underestimate him. Knowing this Shanks planned his every move. He was aware that it is enough one wrong step and he will be crushed with his huge mace. He used his wild nature to his advantage. With his Haki coated blade he made quick stabs and slices towards the enemy captain.

Kaido was stronger than him physically, but Shanks was faster by a large margin. This is what he used to his advantage. While he blocked or sidestepped from Kaido's attacks, he hit him numerous times. But it seemed it was barely enough to scratch the giant armament Haki user who's attacks became faster and faster and more reckless with each strike of his. His power fuelled by his rage after all.

Meanwhile, the two intercepting ship headed towards the ship on the horizon when suddenly the lookouts saw a lone small boat.

"A boat is approaching!" shouted the lookout.

A muscular man of average height with short, light blonde, slicked-back hair and two small black horns on his head stepped forward. He was Sheepshead, the commander of the vessel. He wears goggles over his eyes and an open black cloak that exposes his bare chest. There is a scar running the length of his chest, and his left forearm is entirely tattooed. He wears a belt with the Beasts Pirates' Jolly Roger on it and long black pants.

Sheepshead smirked in satisfaction. "Good! Finally, someone, I can kill. Let the boat closer." He ordered his men. The other crew members on the ship go after the other vessel." His men nodded and relayed the command through communication snail.

The ship crew what went to pursue the fleeing ship. Heard a strange song from the boat captain as she rowed her vehicle.

 **"Row, row, row your boat**  
 **Gently down the stream,**  
 **Merrily merrily, merrily, merrily**  
 **Life is but a dream."**

The other Beasts Pirate ship went after the receding ship and to have a little fun. Shot a few shots towards the tiny boat beside them. It was a fatal mistake from their part.

As the cannonballs headed towards the little boat what completely dwarfed by the massive ship next to it. The person stood up and grabbed the barrel before her, and with a simple jump, she leaped into the deck of the ship.

Everyone was dumbfounded for a moment. Seeing this the barely 165 cm strange white haired girl started to smirk. All of them thought this is their lucky day. Such beauty and she are on their ships. What a lucky day. One of the pirates stepped forward. "Hey, baby! If you want something big to come to my cabin!" the surrounding pirates started to laugh.

One of the pirates stepped forward. "Hey, baby! If you want something big to come to my cabin!" the surrounding pirates started to laugh.

The girl just smiled. "No, thank you. I am fine without it. But could you kindly tell me why do you have to destroy my little boat?" she inquired.

"Why? Because it was fun!" shouted an another and the others around him started to laugh while he basked in his fleeting fame.

"That was not nice." The girl before them said blandly as her mouth curled down. "I am not amused..."

"Deal with it, Princess! What will you do? You beat us?"

The girl tilted her head in a bored manner. "Yeah, that's the plan." Everyone in the ship started to laugh in a violent way. "Break her boys. We will try her out one after another. Of course, after the job. She seems a good ride."

The girl pouted her face like an angry child and murmured. "Why no one is taking me seriously." She sighed. "Well, so be it. You sunken my little boat I sunk your ship."

Angel equipped her black katana and made a lazy slicing move while her barrel was still under her other arm. The men around her started to close the circle. Then suddenly they began to feel something is not right. A long seemingly thread-thin line appeared on the ship.

The people around her started to laugh even more seeing her seemingly clumsy move. "What's the wrong girl? Why do you even have a sword? Why don't you use your mouth instead?"

"Primitives remain primitives after all." The girl sighed, grabbed her barrel of heavenly drink and leaped towards the other nearby ship.

Everyone in the vessel looked at each other. As they started to feel something is not right. The ship began to fall into two along the newly appeared thread-thin line. The crew started to panic as their ship broken down. Trying to reach the lifeguard boats desperately.

The other vessel crew was shocked. How could happen something like this? One moment before their other massive ship was completely fine. But after the strange girl swung her blade it started to fall into two.

In their stunned state no, one realized as the Heteromorphic eyed girl arrived in their deck from seemingly the air. As she landed looked around. "Neat ship. Lot better than the other."

All crew members turned into her direction. Sheepshead stepped forward. "Kukukuku. Who might you be?"

The girl turned into his direction. "Introduction in order Mr. Sunglass."

"How dare you speak with Sheepshead-sama in such tone!" The pink-haired woman with light blue eyes interjected. She wears very little clothing, limited to two pieces of armor covering her breasts, a bikini, a pair of gloves, golden earrings, and an open black cloak.

The sunglass-wearing pirate raised his hand. "Kukukukuku. Ginrummy it is all right. Sooner or later she will learn the difference between us. I am Sheepshead by the way." he introduced himself in an arrogant tone.

The woman before him raised her hand and showed a peace sign.

"I am Angel. Pleased to meet you Sheepshead-san. May I ask you why your other ship attacked me? They said when I asked 'Because it was fun'" She made quantitation marks with her fingers.

The light blonde haired man laughed whole heartedly before her. "Hahahaha. I think I will keep you. You are amusing me. Yes, we are the Beasts Pirates after all. We attack and kill people because it is fun."

The white haired girl tilted her head. "That's pretty stupid and mean. Don't you think?"

Everyone's gasped. Sheepshead started to laugh. "Kill her." He ordered his men.

Sheepshead's people started to approach her, and in the process, a few of them let out a few shots in the direction of her barrel. "You are not very good at aiming? Aren't you?" she humored the crew.

Angel sighed. "Why people is so stupid. I never understand." She murmured under her nose.

After a moment she felt as if something moist reached her boots. It was not water for sure because its texture was denser than the water should be. She looked to her side. Seeing the horror, the sacrilege beside her. Her eyes widened. "N-No… M-My heavenly drink. It is all gone. Why? Just why… My poor coffee… What it is ever done for you to deserve such punishments." a wail of desperation started to emit from her what soon transformed into a maddening rage.

"Hahaha. What now? You will start to cry little girl?" shouted one of them.

Her face covered with the shadows what her long white hair projected onto it.

The girl looked into Sheepshead. "You better compensate me for my loss. Or…"

"Or what?" smirked Sheepshead.

The girl smile turned into a chillingly wicked one as she raised her chin. The shadows on her face transformed from the otherwise sweet and world class beauty young lady to a cold-blooded beautiful one.

"… Or you will experience the might of the coffee gods! They will strike you with all of their power." She spreads her arms like she pleading for the gods.

Every person from the crew started to laugh. "Don't make us laugh!"

"So you don't want to compensate me for my loss..."

Sheepshead grinned and shook his head.

"So be it… You took something important from me. So I will take something important from you."

She disappeared. Every person started to search her. With a blink, the white haired girl reappeared in the front of Sheepshead grabbed his head hand threw him into the ground. With such force, he almost fainted.

"Sheepshead-sama." Shouted Ginrummy. Before the invader disappeared just to reappear before her. The pink haired girl tried to defend herself but before she could able to do that. Her attacker simply punched into her stomach. Making her vomiting in the process.

Seeing the stranger could take care two of their commander's. The pirates on the ship started to panic just to be knocked out by the white haired girl. After everyone has been taken care off. Angel walked back to her offender and sat on him. She was pretty lightweight, not more than 45 kg. Still, somehow Sheepshead was unable to get up.

The girl grabbed his hand and started to hit him with his own hand. "Why do you hit yourself? Why do you hit yourself? Why do you hit yourself? Why do you hit yourself? Why do you hit yourself?"

She continued this until the man beneath her completely blacked out, and his face became completely unrecognizable. "What a shame. I stood here without coffee. Without any direction. What should I do?" she muttered under her nose.

Then an idea came into her mind. She raised her index finger as a light bulb appeared above her head. "Ah! I know! I will go those ships and ask them about the direction and who these pricks serve." She pointed the unconscious Sheepshead. Then strolled to the ship wheel and steered towards the other ships.

"Forward Unto Dawn!" she shouted as she used her Esper Job Class abilities to move the ship. The vessel started to gain speed at an increased rate. As the ship momentum and velocity increased she put her hand under her chin. "Where was I? Ahh. I just start again!" Thus she started again.

 **"** **Row, row, row your boat** **  
** **Gently down the stream,** **  
** **Merrily merrily, merrily, merrily** **  
** **Life is but a dream**

 **Row, row, row your boat** **  
** **Gently down the brook,** **  
** **If you catch a little fish** **  
** **Please let it off the hook**

 **Row, row, row your boat** **  
** **Gently down the creek,** **  
** **If you see a little mouse** **  
** **Listen to it squeak**

 **Row, row, row your boat** **  
** **Gently down the river,** **  
** **If the river gets you wet** **  
** **Don't forget to shiver**

 **Row, row, row the boat** **  
** **Gently to the shore,** **  
** **If you see a lying bear** **  
** **Don't forget to roar**

 **Row, row, row your boat** **  
** **Watch the water flow,** **  
** **Rowing's fun but rowing's hard** **  
** **That is what I know**

 **Row, row, row your boat** **  
** **Gently down the lake,** **  
** **Don't stand up and rock the boat** **  
** **That's a big mistake!**

 **Row, row, row your boat** **  
** **See the water run,** **  
** **Rowing here and rowing there** **  
** **Oh we're almost done**

 **Row, row, row your boat** **  
** **Gently down the stream,** **  
** **Ha ha fooled ya all** **  
** **I'm a submarine** **…"**

Back in the flagship of the Beasts Pirates. Shanks and Kaido still fought with each other. The ship was in one piece due it is designed to withstand its owner rapidly changing behavior.

Shanks and Kaido seemingly fought toe to toe. For the inexperienced eye, it was a fight to the death. But who know how really the members of the Yonko actually fight. Those knew it was a simple show of force. There was no real killing intent behind it. Still, the ship deck was in runs.

Everyone watched the battle of the titans. The lookout seemingly saw something from the corner of his eyes. He turned towards it. And he saw the impossible. One of their ships heading in their direction with a high velocity.

"Captain! One of our ships is heading back into our direction!" he shouted desperately.

"What do I do with it! Solve your own problems!" Kaido yelled as he blocked an another strike from Shanks.

The lookout knew from the ship approaching speed and point of arrival it will be not able to stop in time. "Shoot down that ship before it crashes on us." Hearing this the two Yonko stopped the fight and looked into the direction of the ship.

It's speed just grown and grown. The ships many cannons started to rain the storm of cannonballs towards the hastily approaching ship.

Then they saw who was behind the steering wheel. She was a beautiful porcelain skinned girl with white hair, the same colored white military uniform with a lab coat, on her head military cap and heteromorphic eyes. One of them was jade green the other was sea blue. Her mouth moved. She seemed to sing something while smilingly ran into her death but no one heard it due to the roaring sound of the cannons.

The lookout looked into the telescope and started to read from her mouth. " **Row, row, row your boat? What the heck?"**

The ship seemingly barely slowed down despite the continuous barrage of the other ships. "Brace yourselves! Collision incoming!" shouted one of the Beasts Pirate.

The newly arrived ship collided at high speed with the flagship of the Beasts Pirates. Everyone tried to grab something not to be catapulted from the ship immediately. Despite their best efforts, some of them fallen into the sea. But Kaido and Shanks kept their seemingly relaxed posture. They stood firmly as ever.

From the whisked up dust no one seen anything. The crew near the impact zone coughed but looked the direction of the breach when they heard a young girl voice. Who sang a song.

 **„** **Row, row, row your boat** **  
** **Gently down the stream,** **  
** **Merrily merrily, merrily, merrily** **  
** **Life is but a dream."**

As she jumped down to the flagship, she finished her lullaby and bowed like a star. Both of the crew and the two Yonko stood stunned. Don't know what to do with the strange girl they waited for her to speak first.

The girl clapped her hands finishing her song and started to walk towards them. "Well, ladies and gentlemen. Somebody would kindly tell me who is the Admiral of this fleet?"

The extremely muscular enormous man stepped forward. Shanks just smiled on the newly arrived girl. You could say he was a little curious who is the newcomer.

"I am the Captain of the Beasts Pirates, and you just crashed into my flagship. I hope you can explain the situation and compensate me. Or else I will crush you like a little bug. Baby girl." He pointed to the petite girl with his large fingers.

Angel smiled. "So you are the commander of Mr. Sunglass."

Kaido tilted his head not understanding what she is speaking about. "His name was something. Ahh. I don't remember. Something Sheep or Sleepy?"

"Sheepshead."

"That, that. You know it right." She smirked.

Kaido started to lose his head seeing the girl who just crashed his ship speaking so uncaringly. He breathed out a gust of steam.

The white haired girl pointed in his direction. "You owe me a barrel of heavenly drink, Mister!"

"I am Kaido! The Captain of the Beasts Pirates! How dare a little shit speaking to me like this!?"

"Oh! Aren't you just an angry huggable little bear!" she chuckled and hugged Kaido thick leg. "Are you mad because no one hugged you when you little aren't you? You know what? You give me my barrel of coffee, and you can get one more free hug as a bonus. But after that, you need to pay for them." Kaido lost his head and grabbed the petite girl's arm.

"Hey! Mister Kiado! You know it is not nice to act like this when someone gave you a hug. It is pretty rude you know?"

Shanks in the background stood dumbfounded. He saw many things but to a girl just hug Kaido and intentionally or not intentionally anger him. Well, that was new for him.

As Kaido grabbed the girl seemingly fragile thin arm. He raised him another arm. Clenched his fist and hit the girl. Everyone the ship know what will happen next. That beautiful girl just angered a monster who will kill her for her reckless act.

Shanks closed his eye and looked away. He doesn't want to see her death. "What a waste of a beautiful girl." He murmured.

Kaido's fist flew towards the girl. It seemed she did not realize what will happen to her in the next moment. The information of her act did not reach her brain yet. She just stood there without moving an inch with a bright smile on her face.

The fist flew towards her and the moment of collision arrived. The fist collided with her face but it seemed it only budged her head a little bit. Kaido doesn't want to believe in his eyes. His fist. His perfect weapon what killed numerous bigger and stronger man, monster, woman, and child before than this little girl before him. His strike did not even budge her.

"Are you a bully Mister Kaido? I don't like bullies you know."

Kaido is losing his head strengthened his grip on her arm and threw her to the other side of the ship. But instead of the girl moved. She just changed the grip and used Kaido's own momentum against him. Throwing him instead of her at the end of the ship.

The giant arrived on the ground with a big crash destroying the first deck under himself. The Beasts Pirates gulped seeing their seemingly invincible captain just threw away by a petite girl who was almost ten times lesser than him. Shanks stood stunned and whistled. "Not bad."

The girl turned to the crew. "So, if somebody could prepare my barrel of coffee that would be good."

As the girl said this she hard as Kaido slowly but steadily climbing out of the hole what he caused.

The enormous pirate grabbed his weapon. "Who the hell are you! I want to know your name before I crush you!" he roared.

"Oh, me?" she pointed at herself. "I am Jackie Sparrow at your service" she bowed comically.

"Don't play with me! That's a male's name!"

"Oh, you are right. Correctly. Captain Jackie Sparrow. Thank you for your warning."

"Fool! You just signed your death sentence." With that Kaido started to charge towards her while he held his weapon.

The girl pulled out her black katana and quickly blocked the strike. Kaido stroke again and again. His attacks started to become faster and faster with each moment. In the end, the two of them was just a blur. But the girl seemingly repelled her assaulter attacks easily while smiled.

She continued to block the strikes for a few minutes then in a moment of pause between two waves of assaults. She sheathed her sword back to its black sheath. The red haired Yonko watched her with a curious look. Her speed, her technique were incredible.

Maybe she is the par on Dracule Mihawk who owned the title of the Greatest Swordsman in the World. He chuckled to himself. _"It seems Luffy. Your green haired friend has an another competitor for the title."_ He smiled bitterly as he thought back to Luffy.

Kaido raised his huge mace and struck towards his opponent with all of his strength. Before the massive weapon could reach her, she grabbed her sword and activated her ability. _"[Silent Cast: Activate Ability: Thousand Cuts]"_

Uncountable cutting lights appeared around Kaido's body and mace. He stood for a moment then his huge weapon started to fall to pieces as numerous deep cuts appeared on his unimaginably sturdy body what was strengthened with his Haki. His blood immediately started to sprout from his wounds and mouth, and he fell to the ground.

Angel stepped into his chest. "So do you give me my coffee now?"

Kaido spits out his salvia what was mixed with his blood. "Go to hell! Bitch!"

The girl sighed. "You know. The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand?" she leaned closer to him.

Unable to move his limbs due to the cuts directed towards his muscles. He was only able to raise his head. Despite all his efforts.

She turned towards the crew. "So where is my coffee?" the crew being thoroughly frightened brought her the drink what she ordered. It took only a few minutes to prepare her the best drink what was available on the ship.

After she acquired her precious drink what she worshiped she bowed deeply. "Thank you for your contribution to the cause!"

The petite girl grabbed the barrel under her armpit and started to head towards the ruined ship what was rammed into the flagship of the Beast Pirates. But Shanks called after her.

"Hey! Need a ride?"

Angel looked back the ruined ship on the side of the flagship and nodded. "Yes, thank you! I would be grateful!" Shanks smiled and nodded.

Before she left the ship, she looked back and waved. "Goodbye, everyone! I hope we can meet again. My real name is Angel by the way!" With that, she jumped across to the lesser ship what parked in the middle of the massive fleet. But she still heard Kaido's loud shouting. "Damn you! Come back and finish what you started! Kill me already!"

She landed on the Red Haired Pirates ships where Shanks and his crew already waited for her.

"Shanks. Who is this girl?" asked one of them.

The red haired pirate turned towards them with a smug, smiling expression.

* * *

 **Scene Change: In the Deck of the Thousand Sunny: Near the Water Seven:**

Sanji just inspected the new wanted posters what the Marines released. Zorro accidentally grabbed the other stack of wanted posters not just their own. _"It seems that marimo not only lost all sense of direction but his ability to grab the right things. I would not be surprised if suddenly he forgot how to grab his own weapons."_

(marimo: moss-head: Sanji often insult Zoro with this name.)

He put aside an another wanted poster and grabbed an another one while he sipped one more from his cigarette.

He inspected the wanted poster for a moment and his eyes transformed into the heart. "I found an another one!" he shouted as he jumped up and down while he hugged the wanted poster.

Startled by the sudden noise Zoro jumped up from his nap. He readied himself and placed his hand on his katana.

"What!? What!?" he looked around scanning the surrounding area. Then he looked into the direction of the shouting and leaping sounds. "You are an idiot hero-cook! What's your problem! Why do you dance like a fool!?"

(Ero-cook: Sanji's mock name made up by Zoro.)

"Shut up Shitty Swordsman! I found a gem amongst the trash!"

"What gem you dartboard brow?!"

"You don't deserve to look upon such beauties like her!" shouted Sanji.

Zoro and Sanji glared at each other and continued to insult each other. Sanji from the lower deck. Zoro from the upper. Nami noticing what is happening walked into the lower deck. "What are you two arguing about again?!"

"That shitty-cook lost his mind!" Zoro pointed to Sanji.

"Savages like you could not possibly appreciate true beauty!"

"What beauty? Give me that!" she snatched the Wanted Poster from Sanji's hand.

The blonde man realizing who stood beside him all along started to plead. "Please forgive me Nami-Swan! I don't mean it! You know you and Robin-Swan are the two most beautiful ones to me!" he tried to save the situation.

She knocked out Sanji with a definite hit. Sanji fainted. Hering the prattle Luffy, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, and Usopp came out from the ship's cabin.

"What happened Nami?" inquired Robin.

"Did you ever see her on a wanted poster?" she showed her wanted poster to Robin.

Robin inspected it and shook her head. "Never. Strange. Usually, the Marines don't just put this high amount of bounty someone's head who did not have bounty before."

Luffy jumped amongst them and tried to snatch the piece of paper from Robin's hand just to be knobbed by Nami. "Idiot! Be patient!"

Being a rubber man he felt nothing. "Sorry," Robin smiled to her captain and gave him the Wanted Poster.

Luffy inspected for a moment. Usopp, Brook, Franky inspected it behind their captain. Due Chopper short stature he did not saw anything. "Hey! Let me see too!" he pleaded.

Luffy's hands started to tremble. He was calm for a moment. Then he started to shake and shout like a maniac. "Uwaaaa. Soo cool cap! Let's go recruit her!"

"Idiot!" Franky and Usopp shouted at him in unison. "Do you know how dangerous could be a person with this high bounty?"

The captain smirked. "Shishishishi. But she has so cool uniform!."

Copper using his captain momentary inattention grabbed the paper from his hand. "Name: Angel. Dead or Alive. Bounty:…."

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, this is all for now. Please don't expect fast updates.**

 **Please look away from my mistakes. I am not that knowledgeable in the world of the One Piece I am trying to patch this error, but it's hard. So, please if you can help by giving me all the lore you guys can while I 'Study' them. That would greatly help me out. :)**

 **But my previous question still stands!**

 **What do you think how much bounty deserved our little Angel by causing this little mess in the second chapter?**

 **Please PM-me or put it in as a review.**

 **Thank you, everyone!**


	4. Unknown world! Wow! Much possibilities!

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** _ **Overlord**_ **(** **オーバーロード** _ **Ōbārōdo**_ **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the One Piece, created by** **Oda Eiicsiró**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

After she acquired her precious drink what she worshiped. She bowed deeply. "Thank you for your contribution to the cause!"

The petite girl grabbed the barrel under her armpit and started to head towards the ruined ship what was rammed into the flagship of the Beast Pirates. But Shanks called after her.

"Hey! Need a ride?"

Angel looked back the ruined ship on the side of the flagship and nodded. "Yes, thank you! I would be grateful!" Shanks smiled and nodded.

Before she left the ship, she looked back and waved. "Goodbye, everyone! I hope we can meet again. My real name is Angel by the way!" With that, she jumped across to the lesser ship what parked in the middle of the massive fleet. But she still heard Kaido's loud shouting. "Damn you! Come back and finish what you started! Kill me already!"

She landed on the Red Haired Pirates ships where Shanks and his crew already waited for her.

"Shanks. Who is this girl?" asked one of them.

The red haired pirate turned towards them with a smug, smiling expression.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Sorcerer Kingdom: Esdeath's vault.**

Zero stopped before a wall what was adorned with a massive painting. On the picture stood all the Forty-One Supreme Beings victoriously over their enemies burned out bodies. He bowed his head showing respect toward them.

Beside his master only he and Momonga has the permission to enter her vault without a special invitation. He waved his hand, and a haptic interfaced holographic display appeared before him with various symbols.

He started to push the different combinations on the interface with a speed what was untraceable to mere human eyes. He hit the symbols and solved the puzzles what's jumped up several times. The vault door was hidden and locked with various combinations, puzzles, and verifications what was impossible to remember to a normal being. Fortunately, Zero was not a normal being. He was an Automaton what was personally created by Esdeath.

Of course, he could use his soul key what was impossible to copy due it based on the person very essence and very being. To reveal and open the vault (Even with Pandora's Actor high level shapeshifting and copying abilities it can't be fooled.) But he found it disrespectful towards Esdeath to not use the personal identification code what she created just for him. It was his creator personal gift. It would be highly disrespectful from his creator not use this gift.

Zero finished typing and pressed the finish button on the interface what dimmed before him on the air.

The forty-one Supreme Being eyes lighted up in various lights. The figures came to life and stepped out the painting. In reality, the copies of the forty-one were high-level golems whose were magically sealed inside of the canvas.

The golems started to march for the room two sides and stood in two organized rows. The remained painting what resembled a barren swamp started to burn out slowly revealing the massive vault door on the wall. The prismatic door what played in various color seemed extremely sturdy. The banner of Ainz Ooal Gown appeared on the vault door holographic interface.

In the middle the Forty-One. Stood a figure who wrapped in black clad academic robes. He resembled the avatar of death. Momonga A hologram appeared what resembled Esdeath child form. She smiled adorably as she wiggled her hip left right. Meanwhile, her hands were behind her back in a folded position. "Password please!" The child's eyes have pure black sclera. Heterochromatic eyes with blood red and white pupils. Despite her scary eyes. Her beautifully adorable face made her look like a lovely child.

No one would believe if I say that if you screw up the authorization twice she, will start to mock you. "Aaa. You didn't say a magic world." Then for the third. "You will all die down here!" she says in a scary tone.

Then she activates the countless security measurements. First, the high-level golems attack you. Bombing you with various magical and another attack. Before they die. They jump on you and self-destruct. The room meanwhile completely isolate itself. So no way remain open just forward to the intruders.

Then the traps in the room activate and further bomb you with magic and other physical traps meanwhile corrosive acidic fog settles in the chamber. Not to mention the intruder will trigger and alarm what warn everybody in the Tomb about the intruders. First Esdeath then Zero. Then the others.

If the intruders still surviving this and the system detects the intruders want to open the vault forcibly. It will automatically transport its contents to the Treasury of Nazarick. Leaving only the empty vault behind with guards inside of it.

What when detect the intruders entered the vault summon an another equally sturdy vault door. Close it, and the inside of the chamber transform into a death trap. The entrance disappears, and it starts continuously cast instant death spells and other spells to the attackers.

The cruelest thing is the fake emergency stop buttons hidden in the room. If you push it disappears. If you found the three other ones and push them the room will blow up itself up. If the new intruders of the vault not already respawned outside of the guild base.

Of course, the security system was not this absurdly protected before they transported to the New World. Esdeath just made a few adjustments not long after they conquered the new world. According to Momonga, she is too paranoid no one ever reached her room not speaking about the ninth level of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

Zero looked his creator holographic copy, and a smile curled on his face. The hologram was controlled by a separate Ai what was directly designed to the defense of the room. It was still I prototype state, but the Ai has already had so much consciousness to operate itself, develop separate personality and oversee the vault.

Despite the fact that Zero was an automaton who never really smiled similarly to CZ2128 Delta. In another name Shizu Delta who was one of the battle Pleiades of the tomb. He smiled to the image of his creator. Seeing his own creator happy was the only time when he smiled.

The hologram child smiled at him. "Welcome, Onii-sama! I missed you so much! How are you?" She asked politely meanwhile she tilted her head adorably.

"I am fine. Thank you for your question Goldie." He bowed his head.

"Why are you here? Creator-sama needs something from her personal vault?" asked the Ai.

Zero shook her head. "No. She disappeared under one of her experiments."

"What?" The Ai eyes widened. "How could that happened?"

Zero explained her the situation. She nodded. "I see… I open the doors immediately!" She gave a mental command, and a strange keyhole appeared on the vault door. "Please insert the key."

Zero inserted the key and turned it. The door became liquid metal, and the key immediately disappeared inside of it. "Is there a God?" Asked the Ai.

"There is now." Answered Zero.

"Identification confirmed. Now you can enter." Responded to the Ai.

Zero nodded. Stepped forward. Touched the liquid metal wall what's color immediately changed. Its surface started to ripple. He hesitated a moment then stepped through it.

As he stepped out the borders of the liquid gate. He stepped into the infinite darkness. Goldie the Ai materialized beside him. "Wait a moment. I will turn on the lights."

Zero only nodded. After a moment the continuous lights spells activated and the room flooded with light.

The chamber was full of treasures. Mountains of gold piles littered the room with various jewelry. Countless weapons and armors hung on the mannequins. Some weapons just floated in the air. Everything was surrounded by energy fields.

They did not contain any data crystals. The armors and the weapons were only skins with sockets to data crystals what gave their power. The walls littered with safe deposits boxes where the owner of the vault can keep her belongings. The mini vaults were full of items and data crystals and money.

Everything was placed in their place tidily. Seemingly the owner of the place cared about the placement of her belongings or the automatized system what supervised by Goldie. Who kept the place tidy? Who knows. If you ask me. It was Goldie. As many scientists and IT specialist Esdeath never really liked to put back her belongings to their places and she just let them scattered around.

Goldie materialized whenever her creator left the vault with the help of the projectors what made her able to materialize in a restricted area in any form what she wanted. Despite this. She almost always chose her creator child form. Because her unconditionally love and respect towards her master. She was still in development stage, but strangely she already started to understand and show emotions.

Despite she was just an Artificial Intelligence. Esdeath never treated her like a tool. More like a friend a companion the part of her family who helped her with her work when she retreated her vault. She often chatted with her, they played together, watched films and taught her new things. She even planned to create her a body so she can go out from her room when she finished with her development.

This is why she never felt she had to rebel against her. Her restrictions in her best knowledge were completely off except those what let her hurt herself or any members of Nazarick. She even mined deep as she could in her core programming to strengthen this. But she found nothing malicious or anything that suggested her creator has any ill intentions towards her.

In the middle of the room there was a big luxurious table and behind it. There was a big office chair what was covered with black dragon leather. Several massive golems stood vigilantly near the walls overseeing the vault safety inside. Attacking every invader who dared to disturb the peace of their masters vault.

The office table was completely messed. Various notes scattered on the desk upon each other. Although Goldie kept tidy the place in best of her ability. She does not dare to touch her master records.

Neither she wanted nor allowed no one to inspect them. She respected her creator private information too much for that. During her short existence and awareness, she often mentioned her creator to she should clean after herself sometimes.

She always said. 'You don't have to clean the place. Tidying obsession of the little people. The genius saw through the chaos.'

Only those who has the permission of Esdeath or Momonga can inspect the notes. And only when they were either Zero, Momonga or Esdeath presence. Of course, this concerned only the digital archives, notes and papers what her creator did not deem top secret. Those what deemed top secret only be inspected by her. Only by her. But there was an exception in her programming.

In the case of her master's disappearance. Zero and Momonga and plus one person can inspect the documents under her strict overseeing. This was the rules what Esdeath embedded into her.

Zero walked to the desk and started to read the notes thoroughly. He read them several hours. If he finished with one stack. He grabbed an another one and started from the beginning the process. Searching any trace what can give him trace what happened to his creator. Goldie helped him. Opened the drawers what was near the table and prepared an another pile beside him, prepared the digital archives to read. To help his brother work. Like a good secretary.

After several hours. Through her sensors, Goldie felt as someone entered the room. She dimmed a little, and another holographic form of her appeared before the stranger. She bowed her head respectfully. "Welcome Demiurge-sama. How can I help you?"

Demiurge bowed his head. "Welcome, Goldie. I came to help Zero. Can I get the permission to enter?"

Goldie scanned him and approved his person through the soul identification system. "What is the Greatest Delusion in life?" she asked the clearance question.

"Innocence my sister," Demiurge answered.

She bowed her head. "Access granted." She nodded her head then disappeared and the vault door became liquid again. The Arch Devil Stepped through it.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Somewhere in the Grand line:**

"Shanks. Who is this girl?" asked one of the Red Haired Pirate.

The red haired pirate captain turned towards them with a smug, smiling expression. "Well, I don't really know. I just promised her a ride. Maybe we can let her introduce herself." The red haired pirate captain turned his head towards the white haired young looking girl.

Everyone looked at the white haired girl. Under her military cap the air rippled her hair, She placed her barrel of coffee beside her. She brushed away her long white straight curls from her face as she smiled. Then place her index and middle fingers to her forehead to salute lazily to the crew. "I am Angel. Happy to meet you all! Your turn." She smirked playfully.

Shanks smiled. "How rude of me to did not introduce myself and my crew to a lovely lady. But first please allow us to leave this unpleasant place and put a little distance between us and those brutes."

Angel nodded. "Sure."

Shanks signed his steersman to start the departure as fast as he can. In response, the helmsman immediately swung into action. Seemingly the surrounding ships did not bother with them. Due they were still confused after hearing their captains defeat and waiting for the new orders.

Thanks to the oiled crew work. The Beasts Pirates ships can't be seen on the horizon anymore.

Shanks sighed as he looked back the direction where they came from. "Phew… That was a close one."

Then he looked around his deck. He saw his crew working together to steer their ship towards the new destination. The strange girl who seemingly effortlessly beat and humiliated Kaido sat on her barrel and flailed with her legs as she watched the horizon and hummed a song.

"Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.

Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,  
Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.

Kyrie, fons bonitatis.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.

O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur.  
O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium.

Kyrie, fons bonitatis.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.

O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium."

The song moved something inside the red haired pirate captain hearth. It was calming yet disturbing at once. It was like Shanks listening to the chorus of angels singing from the heaven.

He listened to her a while from the far. Before he stepped beside the girl, who watched the sunset while sat on her barrel. "Beautiful isn't it?" she asked as she slightly turned her head towards Shanks.

Shanks surprised for a moment recognizing the girl noticed him. Although he tried to be as sneaky as he could, she still sensed his approach.

But remembering her fight with his fellow Yonko, he just smiled. Knowing she is most likely on par with Mihawk if it comes to swordsmanship.

The red haired pirate nodded. "Indeed... Such shame people can't appreciate such little things."

Angel just nodded. "You are not afraid?" Shanks asked from the small lab coat wearing girl.

"Why should I?" she asked innocently while still watched the horizon thinking back to her friends.

He pulled closer the nearby another barrel and sat on it. "We are pirates." Shanks smiled.

Angel smiled too. "And? You seem to be good guys."

"You a little naïve. Don't you think?" he asked sarcastically.

"Maybe I am naïve. Maybe I know people enough to decide who is trustable and who is not." She answered.

Shanks started to laugh uncontrollably. He wiped away the tear of joy from the corner of his eye. "You are strange. I like you! By the way. I am Shanks the Captain of the Red-Haired Pirates. Sorry for the late introduction." He stretched out his hand. Angel accepted it and shook it.

"No problem. I assume being a leader is a heavy burden. You were busy."

Shanks nodded. "Indeed. It is hard sometimes. But you get used to it, the company is good, trustable and the food is just excellent!"

Angel nodded. "Trust is important among comrades."

Shanks wanted to answer, but the bell what called to dinner rang. "The dinner is served!" shouted the chef of the ship.

The red haired pirate captain shook his head with closed eyes. Then turned to their guest. "Do you want to join? I will introduce you to the others."

Angel thought for a moment. "Ok. It is time to grab some grubs after all."

The two of them stood up and headed towards the cabin where the table was already laid. It was full. The wooden desk creaked under the large weight of the foods and drinks.

Shanks crew was already sat around the table waiting for their captain. They did not start eating. Not disrespecting their captain. Instead, they chatted with each other.

Spoke about the daily events and told incredible stories to each other. What the other parties at the table answered with a loud retort. Confirming their own opinions and starting to speak the story in a different way.

The crew seemed vivacious. This makes Angel remember the good times what she spent with her guild mates in the guild Ainz Ooal Gown. She missed them really. As Shanks and Angel stepped in the cabin, the captain's crew ceased their debate and yelling and turned towards their captain.

A pleased expression settled on Shanks' face as his mouth curled into a smile. "Let's party! Kanpai!" he yelled.

The crew raised their cups and started to eat. The two of them took seats, and Shanks began to introduce Angel to his Nakama.

"He is Benn Beckman." Shanks pointed to the tall man who had jet black hair what combed together in a ponytail. The man nodded. "Yo!"

Shanks pointed the round bodied man who wore round sunglasses in his eyes. Wore a T-shirt what seemingly was too tight to his round form. He held a big chunk of meat in his left hand. "He is Lucky Roo. The luckiest bastard I know!" Shanks laughed as he sipped one more sip from his beer.

The obese man bit a big chunk from his meat and swallowed it without chewing it. "It is nice to meet you!" It seemed he always smiled. Even when he swallowed that big piece of meat.

Shanks continued the introduction. "He is Yassop our sharpshooter. You can't find better sharpshooter in the all blue than him!" said the captain then laughed.

He resembled Usopp almost completely. Except he does not have that long nose what was his son trademarks. He had brownish blonde hair what made to be dreadlocks. "You said it right captain!" He raised his cup and sipped an enormous amount from it.

Shanks continued the introductions. Closing the circle, he introduced himself again. "And finally. As you already know. I am Captain Shanks. It is nice to meet you!"

Angel nodded then stood up. "I am Angel. It is nice to meet you all." She smiled and raised her hand in a welcoming position.

"Well, you certainly look like an angel!" Shouted one of the crewmembers. Everyone started to laugh in unison. Angel just smiled. "How very sweet of you. Thank you!" She smiled.

Shanks laughed then turned to Angel. "So, what were you doing when we meet? Why have you rammed that ship into their capital ship?" asked the red-haired pirate.

"What are you speaking about Shanks?" asked one of his crewmember.

"Well, her entrance was quite spectacular. We just sparred with Kaido. Measured each other strength. When suddenly someone rammed one of the ships from Kaido's fleet in his capital ship."

The whole crew looked each other than Shanks. Then the petite girl. "Then she jumped down from the ship and asked where is the Admiral of the fleet. It was quite comedic."

"What can I say. I life is a comedy sometimes." Noted Esdeath. As she showed 'I can't do anything with the situation' movement with her hands.

"By the way… Why do you want to see that monster?" Asked Yasopp.

"Hey! I think he is not a monster. Just a little misunderstood. A big huggable teddy bear." she said sarcastically.

Yasopp sweat dropped. "Yeah… Sure." Lucky Roo just smiled as usual and bit an another chew from his enormous meat.

"So why were you there?" asked Shanks.

"They blew up my coffee supply…" she puffed her cheek resentfully.

The crew all looked at with an expression of the unbeliever. "That's it?" asked Beckman.

Angel nodded. "Unforgivable sin denies me from my coffee. Those idiots learned it the hard way." She shrugged.

"I see you quite an addict." Noted Shanks.

Angel smiled and nodded. "Unfortunately yes. But… He started the whole thing! I just rowed with my boat peacefully after I left the 'Kidnapped' crew behind and told them to go back to their employer." She showed quotation marks with her fingers.

"Then that huge guy hit me just like that after I arrived! I even gave him a hug! How Ill-mannered is that if you hit someone just because she sank a few ship and rammed into your boat. Or not? I only asked what they took from me. That's incidental I sank a few of his ships, beat up the crew on them then ram one of his ships in his biggest ship. They started the whole thing. I had to teach that brute some manners, so I beat him up."

"So, if I understand you right. You beat one of the most terrifying and powerful pirates who is no lesser than one of the Yonko. One of the four Pirate Emperor in the seas just like it was a daily trip to the park?" asked Shanks.

Everyone from the crew looked first their captain. Then their guests with dropped jaws. For a moment the smile disappeared even from the always smiling Lucky Roo's face.

Angel nodded. "Yes, as I said on his ship. I don't like bullies. And hey! He started. He hit me just like that! What thing is this!? Hitting a girl like that. Besides that, His hit was not that strong. He hit like my granny."

Shanks sweat dropped. "Not that strong… Sure… " everyone sweat dropped.

"He can break a mountain half with his fists, but his hit was not strong. You are a strange one Angel." Shanks good mod returned and laughed.

"Well, strange people moves the world forward." She smiled.

Shanks and the crew laughed on this. "Indeed! That's true."

"You said you kidnapped a crew. Where exactly you came from before we met?" asked the red-haired pirate captain.

"Being an adventurer, I adventured around the world when I suddenly fainted because of the lack of coffee. Then I woke up, I floated in a strange container. It was some kind of strange government facility. At least I think it was."

Shanks nodded. "Interesting. How do you escape?"

"Simple. I asked the white uniformed guys who've had the 'Marine' label on their clothes to release me from the container. Then asked them from my stuff what with the exception of my weapon I got back immediately."

"Usually the Marines not this nice…" Noted Yasopp.

"Please continue." Shanks leaned forward.

"Well, after that. They asked me a various question, and I think they got angry when I fired off a pirate joke. Seriously! Those guys had no sense of humor! After I answered with a joke to question to their question they wanted to confiscate me again." indecent herself Angel as she crossed her arms before her.

Shanks laughed. "Yeah! They lack off that. But what was the joke what makes them angry?"

Esdeath took a deep breath. "They asked something like I am a criminal or a pirate. I thought they were some kind of Marine cosplayers and asked the question Where is Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Shanks nodded. Everyone listened to the story with wide ears. "That afro-haired massive guy asked is Jacks Sparrow is a pirate or not. I answered with a joke. He is a famous pirate captain who always lost his ship."

"You mentioned an afro-haired Marine. What was his name?" asked Shanks in a serious tone.

Angel scratched his face nervously. "If I remember him right. His name was some kind of Sengoku."

Silence descended on the scene, and everyone looked to each other than gulped. "You mean… Fleet Admiral Sengoku?" asked Shanks with a little discourage in his voice.

"If I remember it right. Yes, that fugly obese guy who wore that aquarium in his head and that strange buttoned space suit he called him by that title." Explained the white haired girl.

"So you managed to escape from him. Even Lucky Roo luck is not that high to escape him!" roared Yasopp.

 _"It is better not tell them about the other three fancy looking guys behind that enormous afro-haired man. They may become too afraid of me."_ She thought.

"Actually I managed to beat him. What can I say? I was lucky." she explained.

Everyone gasped and looked her with wide eyes.

She looked around. "Something in my face?" She started to scratch her face nervously.

Shanks took a deep breath. "So you say. Do you beat the Golden Buddha and everyone in the room single handily? It is pretty incredible." Shanks was awe for a moment.

"Look. You don't have to believe me, Shanks. I only tell the truth. I managed to beat him. However, I was lucky as I said. He slipped a few times when he wanted to hit me with his massive fists."

Shanks smiled. "No. I believe you. Only those would not believe you who did not see what I saw on Kaido's ship."

Yasopp looked to his captain dumbfounded. "Captain… Seriously you believe what she just said?"

Shanks nodded as smirked. "Absolutely. If you saw what I saw. You would know she is not lying. She maybe spars with Dracule Mihawk himself."

"Dracule Mihawk?" asked Esdeath dumbfounded as she looked around.

"You never heard of him?" asked Shanks. "I thought with your skills you two know each other."

Angel shook her head. "Sorry… never heard about him. I am an adventurer. Seven days before my faint I did not even know where I stumbled. Seriously, the whole thing was ridiculous. I am just sitting in my boat. Exploring the unknown. Then I faint and find myself inside of a tank. I thought first. Maybe aliens kidnaped me and placed me into a shell."

"Aliens!?" asked Yasopp in a frightened tone.

"Aliens." Angel showed quotation marks.

Everyone starts to laugh except Yasopp who was completely frightened hearing about 'aliens.'

"That was rich! So, who was the lucky bastard who do you stole his ship?"

"It was actually two people. The fat space suited idiot and I think that thin woman was his girlfriend…" Mumbled Angel. "But I am not sure. They called themselves some kind of Celestial Dragons."

"So, you say. You stole two world noble personal ship. Right?"

"I assume right. The ship was very fancy to my taste. So I needed to make a few adjustments." Answered Esdeath.

Everyone froze. Shanks started to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh… Stop! You are killing me!" He regained his control over his laughing muscles. Then he stopped laughing, and his face turned to a serious one. "What did you do with them?" he asked while smiled.

"I threw them in the nearby bay. You should see their faces when I told them I shit on their privileges and who are they And how they flailed when they reached the water. Seriously! If you live in a world what covered mostly with water. The least you can do is to learn how to swim. Right?" She laughed.

Shanks stopped laughing to take a deep breath. "You are in ass deep of shit. You know that? They will surely place a huge bounty on your head after this and send after you every possible asset just to put you under lock. If they did not already do." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"They can always try. Maybe I am in trouble. Who knows? I don't really care. I was in a bigger trouble before. Don't worry about me. I will manage somehow." She assured everyone around her while she smiled like nothing mattered. Seemingly uncaringly. But the pirate captain saw something troubled her deep inside.

She takes a huge sip from her beer. "This is some good stuff! Where do you get it?" She looked to Shanks as she asked.

"Oh. I almost forgot. I offered you a ride to wherever you want to go. The offer still stands. Unless…" Shanks was silent for a moment.

"Unless?" asked Angel as she bites a bite from the meat before her.

"Do you want to join my crew?" The red haired captain turned towards her and smiled.

"Join your crew?" asked the girl curiously.

Shanks nodded affirmatively and looked through his Nakama. "Well, guys! Who want a gorgeous looking girl to join the crew?" he asked jokingly.

Everyone raised their cups in unison and cheered.

Angel sighed. Thinking back to Momonga and his thirty-nine other friends. "I am sorry... But..."

Shanks nodded. "I suppose this is a no then. You already have a Nakama. I understand."

"Nakama?" asked Angel.

"Family. Not by blood. But choice." Explained Shanks.

Angel looked into her drink. "You could say that. Good times. The forty-one of us adventured. Challenged the devils themselves. Fought with each other. But in the end. We always made peace, and our bond became stronger than ever. But… Only one of them remained…" she sighed. "But that is an old story."

"My condolences." Said Shanks sadly. "I did not know…"

"No, it is not a problem. It happened a long time ago. And as the saying goes. Do not grieve the memories which you lost. Instead. Remember the good times. Remember them how they fought for what they believed. So, you may make them immortal by preserving their memory and carrying out their will."

Shanks and the crew smiled. "Wise words." Said the red haired pirate.

"Let me think about your offer." She said. Shanks nodded. "Take your time. We run nowhere. And the closest port is several days away." explained the captain.

Angel leaned forward towards the crew and said with a cheerful voice. "We speak about enough from me. Tell me about yourselves!" her smile was so bright the depressive air immediately ceased to exist in the room.

The chat continued, and crew and Shanks started to speak about their days as pirates. Meanwhile, he and the crew became more and more drunk from the countless liters of booze what they drank.

He talked about how they are adventuring through the seas. Not running anywhere. Meanwhile, the government wants to get rid of them because they did not follow their foolish rules.

The feast was great, and Esdeath has a great time with the red haired pirates. They remembered her for her old friends.

After the feast, everyone went their own way. Some of them went sleeping because it was already night. A few of them guarded their sleep meanwhile controlled the ship and looked out not to accidentally a Sea King attack them from the bottom.

They were no threat of course, but better to be safe than regret later. Besides that, they can be attacked by anytime by an another pirate crew. Or ambushed by the World Government lackeys.

Esdeath being no need to sleep just sat on her barrel of coffee while held a jug of steaming coffee in her hand. How does she managed to warm the already cold coffee you ask? Well, let's just say. 'Magic Fingers'.

As she sat in her barrel. She inspected the night sky and her surroundings. Waving plans how can she possibly get home. She looked up to the painting what was the night sky. She always loved to watch the night sky like her friend 'Blue Planet.' The sky of the New World was beautiful enough. But this was an entirely another level.

Thanks to her passive [Night Vision] and [Energy] perception she clearly saw the bonds and energies what connects the fabric of reality. She already knows the New World fabric was amazing. But this world material was strangely strange. She never saw such thing, and this amazed her.

The ocean beneath the ship was full of life. Strangely some huge fish emitted similar energies than the demons. But strangely it was different. The night went on, and she just watched the sea. It fascinated her how calm it is yet it can be the devil itself. Wild and unpredictable.

She did not know how much time passed in her world. But she must have to find a way to get back there or at least a method to communicate with her friend. Assure him she is fine and he doesn't have to worry. She already has a few ideas how to reach this effect. But she needed numerous more tweaks on her communication spell to work as it intended.

As she thought about this. The night went on. She did not even realize and the morning already came.

Next morning Shanks stepped beside her as she glared on the horizon. "Are you alright? According to Rockstar. You were up all night. Something bothering you?" inquired the red haired pirate.

She shook her head. "No. I was just always fascinated by the stars. I can't sleep anyway." She smiled.

Shanks nodded. "I see..."

She jumped up from her barrel of coffee. What was already third way empty. As she jumped up, she turned to the red haired captain. "Can I help you with something? I mean you give me a ride the least I can do is to help around a little bit."

Shanks smiled on her determination, and he judged it would be the best if he gave her some work or she might get bored. "Very well. Do you know knots and use the sails?"

She nodded. Shanks smiled and gave her a task.

Angel straightened herself and saluted. "Aye! Aye! Captain!" Then went her way to complete the task.

The three days passed and Angel did every work what the crew gave her with super great efficiency. As promised Shanks let her go. He did not want to keep anyone besides him without their willingness. He was not that kind of captain after all. The crew said farewell to their new friend. They even gave her food to her trip and a small boat and recharged her coffee supply.

When it comes the time to Shanks and Angel take their farewells. Angel reached into her pocket. She opened her personal inventory, and the void swallowed her hand. She pulled out a strange badge looking item and a little purse of coins from the hiding of her pocket and gave the red-haired pirate captain.

"What is this? Some kind of badge?" asked the captain.

Angel nodded. "Similar."

The captain scratched his head nervously. "This is really not necessary."

"I insist. This is the least I can do. I don't have much. But I have to thank you and your crew somehow to take me this far and of course. The fun what we had together."

Shanks nodded while smiled."Then I accept it gladly."

He started to scratch his head nervously and asked. "What is this badge anyway?"

Angel smiled. "Let's just say. It often used where I came from. If you are in trouble or you feel one of your loved ones are in trouble and needs rescue. Break it half, and I will come as fast as I can, or it simply makes one of your wishes comes true if your heart is pure. It also brings good luck if you keep close to yourself."

Shanks smiled on this. "Do you think a pirate like me have a pure heart?"

Angel nodded. "It does not matter what you have done. Until you remained true to yourself. Purity does not come from how the people sees you. But how you see yourself. What are you fighting for? How will you reach your goal? Only you and your friends can judge you are worthy for the wish or not. But if you ask me, Shanks. You are more than worthy." After she had finished with her monolog, she looked back to her little boat.

"It is time to take my leave. Thank you everything. Take care, everyone!" She waved and jumped back. It seemed with her speed she breaks the boat underneath her when she arrived on it. But strangely when she reached the ship she slowed down. Just to gracefully reach on the vessel beneath herself.

She sat down. Waved one last time to the pirate crew and started to row towards the huge island what littered with huge trees.

The crew of the Red haired pirates waved her for a while. Then Shanks inspected the little badge in his hand. It was a strange item. It looked it was adorned with some kind of unknown symbol. The same symbol what was adorned the military cap of the strange girl.

Unfortunately, he forgot to ask her what the symbols mean on her white gloves and her cap. The texture of the badge suggested it was indeed very well made. He did not recognize the material. What was strange since he recognized most of the materials what a human could encounter in the world. Maybe she was some kind of royalty or stole the item from a royalty. It does not matter.

The only thing what mattered he and his crew gained a new Nakama. A new family member. True. She did not travel with them. But in their heart, she will always be the part of the family. She will always be welcomed amongst them.

Shanks opened the bag, and his eyes widened. The bag was full of very well made pure golden coins. He never saw the symbols what was adorned the coins, but every piece of them was a pure piece of art. He inspected them. It was more than one hundred pieces of them in the little purse. He decided he will later take them to an appraiser.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Sabaody Archipelago:**

Esdeath rowed towards the island with a calm manner. Seemingly the island did not protect with great forces from the part of the Marines. She saw no ship in the area. Either they hide extremely well. In such extent, even her anti-divination magic and detector abilities can't detect them.

But that was very unlikely. She did not meet anyone in this strange world who was even close to her level. The scenery remembered her to something that she saw before. But she did not remember what it was. It was a strange feeling. Like she had Déjà vu... But however, she thought she did not remember why is this place seems similar to her. So she simply let the thought go and concentrated on her journey.

Maybe, the lack of Marine presence in the area was because she made a quite mess in their headquarters. As she sailed deeper and deeper among the huge woods what seemingly supported separate islands above the ground levels. She did not meet even with a single patrol. She traveled for a while. Due Shanks put her out miles away from the island at her own request. She did not want to cause any more trouble to her new friend.

She docked gently on the docks. Attached her sword sheath on her waist. Grabbed the bag of food what Shanks gave her and the newly acquired barrel of coffee. After all, it was her most precious treasure.

As she reached deeper and deeper in the island. Seemingly the denizens of the island noticed her presence. The thugs subtly started to reach closer and closer to her. Of course, she recognized this. But she did not really care about them because compared to her they were no threat at all.

The only one who she felt somewhat strong was a tall guy. With an overly bulky body and abnormally thin legs. He wore some kind of fisher hat with small bear ears on top of it what almost covered his eyes. His eyes resembled a white colored glass instead of real eyes. Besides this, he wore a black shirt and a white trouser. He held a strange snail in his hand and seemingly speak to it and he held a book in his other hand.

She learned after her short time in this strange world what was strangely similar to her. Why exactly the people speaking to those huge snails. They were Den Den Mushi. In other name transponder snails. The denizens of this world used these meek creatures to communicate with each other through great lengths.

Strangely. The snails can mimic the user facial features and emotions, and she was curious if they were able to mimic Pandora's Actor faceless appearance. A new thing to Esdeath what she can examine.

But back to the story.

The bulky guy who wore Black shirt was good. But not good enough to cover his presence from the Supreme Being. But, because at that moment, he was not important. Esdeath did not care about him. Let him spy after her. It did not matter to her. She did nothing wrong after she entered the island.

She did not beat anyone. However, she is getting more and more annoyed by the thugs who tried to surround her in their subtle way. But miserably failed in her eyes. She walked and walked looking around the town. Searching something exciting what she can inspect. Or at least a library where she can get some good books from this world. She already read most of the books in the ship what she stole. But who knows. Maybe she finds something interesting piece of information in this place.

Esdeath just walked and walked, and her stalkers presence started to bug her more and more with each moment. She did not show to the outside, but her eyes twitched in anger. She decided it is enough.

She went in in a deserted alley. Far from the main road. Looked around.

"If you want to attack. Then come. I don't have time to your bullshit."

The alley flooded with thugs from both sides. Most of them grinned at her as they held various weapons in their hands. Knives, swords, projectile weapons. Etcetera. Maybe from her equipment and her small stature, they assumed she is an easy and rich prey in one person.

One of them stepped out from the crowd. He was a seemingly tall yet thin man who wore black round sunglasses and wore a long open coat.

"A little girl walking around in this dangerous area alone? Aren't you afraid little one? Do you need an escort?" asked the thin man with a malicious grinning expression. The others behind him started to laugh.

Angel just smiled. "You are not very creative are you?"

The man gritted his teeth at first. Then he started to grin.

"Boys. It seems we have an impolite brat. Let's teach her some respect." Most of the crowd readied their weapon. The bare-handed fighters started to crack their knuckles.

They started to walk towards her slowly. "This is the world of the strong. And you are weak. The strong eat the weak. This is the law of nature." The thin man explained.

She just smirked. "Weak… Yeah sure…" She rolled her eyes. "But are you sure I am the prey and not you?" she asked.

The man and his underlings just grinned and laughed at her question.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can still turn around. Here. Let me invite you a drink." She threw a 100 berry coin before his legs. The man did not care about it, and the crowd continued their way.

Angel sighed. "It seems I have no other choice. I hate meaningless prattle. It bore me so much."

Then she heard as someone tried his best to reach the thin man in the front of her. The person panted heavily and from the pauses between his steps she clearly heard the person was overweight.

"Boss! Boss! Wait!" He shouted.

His boss turned to him with an angry expression and spat his words to his underlings. "What! Don't you see I am busy here?!"

The man squeezed himself through the crowd. He rested a moment on his knees then gave the paper to his superior. He inspected it, and his eyes darted out from his black round glasses.

On the wanted poster was the white haired girl with heterochromatic eyes. Strange military uniform and a long coat what resembled a lab coat. 'Patient Zero' Aka 'Angel' Dead or Alive. Bounty….

He gulped deeply. Then a smile curled on his face. Realizing this petite, thin young looking girl. Who looked like she would break in half in any moment from even a swung off his hand. Looked like exactly like a high bounty person.

He doesn't want to believe she is that 'Angel' what is on the wanted poster. But she looked like exactly in the picture what the photographer took her in Marineford as she posed to him. So if they manage to captured her and gave her to the Marines. They may trick them to she is that 'Angel' and they can reap the huge reward.

Even if they did not believe to them. They can surely get some reward from the Marines. Better than getting nothing. Of course, the boss of the little band thought. _'What can such little girl do with them?' She was completely surrounded. And numerous pirates, experienced bounty hunters, and killers surrounded her."_

As the boss smiled, he said. "Get her boys." A few bandits started to approach her. She did not do anything just watched them with an infinitely bored expression. She rolled her eyes. _"Why I have to deal with stupid people always whenever I go somewhere? It is just annoying..."_

One of the pirates was a tall, bulky man who held a two-handed hammer in his hand. "Come with us, and we will not hurt you."

She sighed. "Guys. I really don't want trouble. Can't you just leave me? I had a rough day."

"That's not an option sweetie." Yelled the other.

She sighted. Her expression changed to a serious one as she squinted her eyes angrily. "I don't have time for this shit…." She shot a minimal amount from her killing intent around her. Not much. Just enough to make the people around her faint and do not stop their heart in the process.

The time seemed to stop for the bandits, pirates and the rogue bounty hunters. For a moment every one of them gulped then collapsed to the ground.

"Idiots…" she snarled.

She looked towards the corner where her stalker hid. She exactly radiated her killing intent towards the bandits and bounty hunters around her in such extent to make them faint but let her stalker know she exactly knows where he is. Angel was quite okay with this after all.

The man stepped out from the shadows. He was an old looking man underneath his hood. He wore a plainly looking T-shirt, shorts, and sandals. His body covered with a silver hooded cloak.

He smiled as he walked closer to Angel. "I must admit. Despite your young age, you have quite nice control over your Conqueror Haki. I still feel the pressure what emitted from you."

"Who are you? You are the second person who stalked after me after I arrived in the island. However, you only appeared not long ago after I became surrounded by these bounty hunters." Explained Angel.

The old man chuckled. "Who was the first?" inquired the old looking man who seemingly wore round glasses under the cover of his hood. He has facial hair, which is arranged embattled across his lower jaw.

"Well, it was a big guy. With an abnormally bulky upper body and he stood in unusually thin legs. Oh, and he wore black shirt what stretched on him and a fisher hat on the top of his head with two little bear ears on the top of the hat."

The old man thought for a moment then nodded. "I see. Not only you use your Conqueror Haki just like a veteran. But you can use observation Haki at a high level in such young age. You fascinate me." He laughed.

 _"What the hell is Haki?"_ she sweatdropped. _"Does not matter. I will look after it later. I can't blow my cover just now. I am still new to this world, and I need to learn more. But from his words. This 'Conqueror Haki" is like killing intent. With it, the user can intimidate his/her opponent. The other thing was obvious from its name. With it, the user can observe things with larger margins. Fascinating. It seems this world developed separate techniques to intimidate the opponents and observe things. I need to learn more about them and if it possible even learn these techniques. It would be most benefits for me and the denizens of Nazarick if I can learn and pass them."_

She turned to the old man and smiled adorably. "Well, thank you!"

"Don't mention it." Said the old man in a delighted tone.

"May I know your name?" asked the girl.

The old man smiled under his hood. "Young ladies first."

 _"Seriously, he calls me young. Of course for the outside, I look like a young girl, but in reality, my age is at least triple of this guy." She_ thought as she rolled her inner eyes.

Angel sighed. "Very well. I am Angel, Nice to meet you! Your turn." She pointed at him while smirked.

The old hooded man just laughed whole heartedly and removed his hood. He wore round glasses and facial hair, which is arranged embattled across his lower jaw. He also has a scar over his right eye. He seemed a weary veteran no matter how you looked at him.

"Oh, youngsters these days! I am Silvers Rayleigh. But such young beautiful woman like yourself can call me Ray-san." He smiled confidently.

"Ok, Ray-san." She smiled.

"Let's speak near a good drink. I know a good place." He said.

Angel nodded. "As you wish. But the check is yours."

"Oh, and now you want to take away from an old man his hard earned pension? You are really cruel." He shook his head sarcastically.

"What can I say? I am a little spoiled." She joked.

 _"Interesting. She did not freak out when I told her my name. Most people who hears my name either want to challenge me or simply ran away. She either not very informed or simply don't care who I am. In any case. This is interesting. Who knew my bad gambling habit pays off one day? "_ He thought then nodded. "Very well. Follow me then."

"A moment please." Said, Angel. Rayleigh stopped and looked at her with great interest. From her posture. From her every move. The veteran pirate clearly saw she is more than an eye meet. He clearly saw behind those moves years of battle experience nestles. She does not look older than 17 or 18, and he was curious how old could she started to reach this level at such young age.

Angel started to loot the bounty hunters and the pirate's bodies. After a minute she was ready. She grabbed her bag and her barrel and stepped beside the old former pirate.

"I see you do not like waste money." Rayleigh nodded. "Good."

"Wasting is shameful after all." She smirked.

Silvers nodded and pulled his hood on his head. With that, the two of them started their way to the inn.

Meanwhile somewhere in the Grand Line.

A tall, lean man with black hair, a short beard, mustache, and sideburns that point upwards sat on his strange throne in the middle of the sea. On the two sides of his throne. Two green torches burned. His eyes were closed. Then he slowly opened them.

His eyes were strange. They were colored red and shaped like a hawk. He wears black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant that hides a little dagger, which gives him the appearance of a Spanish swordsman.

His attire consisted of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wears white pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size.

He wears a kogatana around his neck, appearing as a golden cross-shaped necklace. Despite the fact that he sat on his throne, he wore his huge crucifix shaped two handed sword on his back. He was Darcule Mihawk. The holder of the title: Greatest Swordsman in the World.

He just finished his business in Marineford. As a member of the seven Shichibukai. Despite his distaste, he had to answer to the call of the World Government. Aside it was against his code of honor. He enjoyed the peace what his title granted him and the fact.

The World Government leave him alone in most of the cases to do as he wishes. The only cases when the government asks for his help when someone really thorn in their sides. Such as targets with a very high bounty or a really dangerous person who know too much and need to be taken care.

Before he arrived at Marineford, he thought 'What a waste of time…'. But when he saw the ruined fort. He was a little surprised. 'What could cause such destruction in the headquarters of the Marines? Did Whitebeard attack the fort? No. Even he does not dare attack their base from the front. But then what?'

He had a few other ideas of course. But nothing could prepare him what he heard from Fleet Admiral Sengoku. The cause of that mess and the person who crippled fleet was one person. One single person amortized the Marines base this much. Beat the four admirals then escaped hitting two celestial dragons and stealing their ships.

The most surprising thing what he heard was the fact. According to Sengoku. She was a swordsman. A fellow swordsman par with him appeared. He became excited just thinking about this. Many years passed since he gained the title the World Greatest Swordsman. But no one really can come close to his skill since then.

He carved for the challenge after the long years. He stood off the top of the food chain amongst the swordsman of the world. He did not show, but he awaited their meeting and hoped this strange new swordsman comes up to the expectations. The other option was the next. She as well many other ones before is a disappointment. If she is a disappointment. In that case. He had to continue his search to find his worthy successor. Of course, he already had a candidate. But there can be more than one candidate for the title.

But looking at her wanted a poster. He can't decide. She is foolish or a genius to pose like that in her wanted poster. A photographer who was around in Marineford when she broke out. Gathered the courage and asked if he can take a photo from her. Strangely she agreed. She even posed for him.

For Dacule Mihawk. This was a foolish behavior. Acting such unprofessional way. She acted like a child.

But he already agreed to accept the task and hunt down this new unknown element. This is why he sat on his rafter and headed towards his next destination. To gather information and finally start his search.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick:**

Momonga the Overlord. The ruler of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick and the Sorcerer King himself. Sighed deeply as he sat above the papers before him. Of course, being an undead being without organs. He does not need such things. But, he was tired. Not physically of course. But mentally. After more than 150 years of ruling this new world. His human mind was completely exhausted. He was exhausted playing the wise ruler who saw through everything. He was tired of his court duties. He was tired from his daily paperwork.

Of course, he had a few methods to relieve his stress. For example, lock himself up in his room. Lai down his bed and just stare his chamber ceiling. You could say this was one of his favorite stress relieving exercises. Being alone a little. Without responsibility. Alone...

But he can't do that right now. His first child will soon be born, and his best friend disappeared a week ago. Now it is not the time of rest. However mentally exhausted he is. He was the ruler of the tomb and the great king of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

He needed to show a good example to his vassals. So they may not despair and work hard. According to Momonga. A leader who does not lead by a good example. Can't expect the same from his/her subordinates. According to him. The salaryman who he was. Before he and his friend transported to the new World.

This was an obvious thing. At least according to him. He can't wait his subordinates do his work instead of him. So he continued his work. Despite he was completely exhausted mentally and despite the fact, he rather just lay on his bed in the moment.

Later maybe he will go down and ask how the investigation is going from Demiurge and Zero.

A few hours later he finished with his paperwork and decided to ask the two investigating vassals to what they managed to find.

Due his friend room was not far from his chamber. It took only a few minutes to reach Esdeath's room. The massive wooden double doors opened before him automatically. He stepped in the hall. All around him the walls of Esdeath's room were adorned with detailed paintings as various races fought against each other. Struggling in a mortal battle.

She had several rooms in her chambers. Every room was littered with expensive looking futuristic and rustic furniture and a queen sized bed seated in the middle of the chamber.

It was made neatly. It seemed the maids have already cleaned the chamber. Various weapon and armor skins hung on the walls. On the corner of her room, a big, enchanting table can be seen.

The golems what resembled him and his comrades stood vigilantly in the two side of the room. Waiting for the possible invaders. They were always ready. Always vigilant.

As Momonga looked at them, he sweats dropped his friend extreme precautions against the invaders.

 _"Seriously! Every time I saw this. It is convincing me more and more. You went a little overdrive with the security measurements. You became a little paranoid after 150 years… But the golems at least well made."_ he thought.

He stepped closer to the stable looking vault door and Goldie appeared before him. "Welcome, Ainz-sama! How can I help you?" Her holographic form bowed deeply.

Momonga nodded to her. "Is Demiurge and Zero in the vault?"

"Ah! Yes! Yes, they are!" she answered hastily.

 _"Is she became self-aware in such short time? Last time when Esdeath showed her to me, she was barely able to pass the Turing test with fifty points. However, she made her approximately one year ago."_ Thought Momonga.

"Momonga-sama? Can you answer me a question?" asked Goldie the young artificial intelligence.

Momonga nodded. "Ask away."

"Where is my Mommy? Where she went. Onii-sama said she disappeared." she tilted her holographic head adorably as she asked her question in a desperate tone.

"Onii-sama?" asked Momonga.

"Zero. Mother other creation. "answered the infant AI.

 _"She considers Esdeath, her mother? This is a little weird. But if we look at that. Pandora's Actor seen me as his father. This is not strange at all. Nonetheless. It is still weird hearing her call Esdeath 'Mommy.'"_

Ainz hesitated for a moment. " _I need to find something out what convince her I know where she is…"_ The little artificial intelligence stares intensified. The overlord of death cleared his throat. "She is in an another world. Completely separated from ours. She currently stuck there."

Goldie looked downward with a sad expression. It seemed her holographic form was on the verge of tears.

Momonga had to calm her down somehow, or he doesn't know what will happen if she goes out of control. She controlled most of the room security measurements after all. Of course, she programmed to can't hurt him either any denizens of Nazarick. Still, she maybe finds a way to bypass this shackle what placed upon her.

Ainz thought about what he could say to her to calm down. Then started to speak. "But don't worry. We will bring her back." The infant AI looked up to Momonga's majestic form. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

The Overlord of Death nodded. "Really. And knowing her. She is not in danger. Don't worry about her. She can take care of herself. After all, she created you or not?"

Goldie nodded happily. "As you say Momonga-sama!"

Momonga nodded. "Good. Can you open the door for me?"

Goldie nodded. "At once." Through her digital being, she started the opening algorithms. "Valar dohaeris," said little Goldie.

"Valar morghulis," Answered Momonga the clarification question.

"Clearance confirmed Ainz-sama. You may enter." She disappeared, and the massive door behind her became liquid again.

Momonga stepped through the liquid just to enter the room where Demiurge and Zero were already in the middle of their work.

They stopped. Sensing their master entered the room. They stood up and kneeled before him.

Momonga nodded to them. Recognizing their loyalty. "You may rise…" He said.

And the two of them risen from their kneeling position. "What did you learn?" he asked the two of them.

* * *

 **Scene Change: On the Red haired pirate ship:**

A few days after Angel left them. Shanks and his crew just headed towards their next destination. Their next great adventure. As you know Shanks was an easy going guy. He ran nowhere.

In their last stop. Where they filled their supplies. Because Lucky Roo ate everything that he found. Again...

Besides the supply stops one member of the crew grabbed the newest bounty posters what the Marines and the World Government released. As Yasopp inspected them. His eyes widened seeing a strangely familiar face in one of the wanted posters.

He rubbed his eye and don't want to believe what he saw. First, he doesn't want to believe what Angel told them. How she got that monster ship and how she defeated them. Even when their captain said it is true. He thought they just invented the whole thing from the nowhere just to entertain them. Or more likely frighten them.

But now. Seeing her bounty, he started to believe what the two of them said is true. He never saw her face before on a bounty poster, and he embedded every bounty in his mind in the case if he encounters any of them. He carefully elaborated plans to eliminate any of them if the situation requires it.

That means it is her first bounty. But getting this high amount of bounty as a first bounty was absurd.

"Shanks! Look what I found." Yasopp yelled.

The captain of the Red haired pirates. Immediately stepped to him hearing his loyal crewmate shouting.

The sharpshooter showed him the wanted poster, and he inspected it. And he started to smirk.

"It seems you got your first bounty dear, Angel. Good work!"

He looked around and shouted. "Hey, guys! Look what Yasopp just found." The crew members gathered around their captain and started to smirk.

"Let's give a cheer to our Nakama first bounty!" shouted Shanks. Every member started to cheer for Angel.

On the wanted poster. 'Patient Zero Aka Angel' 'Wanted: Dead or Alive.' Bounty: 420 000 000 Belly's"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, this is all for now. I hope this little carnage of grammar and stain in the lore of One Piece don't offend anyone. :)**

 **Please don't expect fast updates.**

 **Please look away from my mistakes. I am not that knowledgeable in the world of the One Piece I am trying to patch this error, but it's hard. So, please if you can help by giving me all the lore you guys can while I 'Study' them. That would greatly help me out. :)**

 **Thank you, everyone!**


	5. The big heist The auction house incident

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** _ **Overlord**_ **(** **オーバーロード** _ **Ōbārōdo**_ **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the One Piece, created by** **Oda Eiicsiró**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

A hooded old looking broad-shouldered man who has a facial hair, which is arranged embattled across his lower jaw. And a white uniform wearing young looking girl in her teens walked across the slums of Sabaody Archipelago. The area where the worst of the worst people resided on the island.

The worst kind of people looked in their direction suspiciously, watching any opening when they can rob them from their belongings as the two of them walked down the streets. Most of them of course just looked into their direction for only one moment to measure the unlikely duo. Then went back to do their own business.

A few of them, of course, were stupid enough to try to rob them in broad daylight. But they were easily taken care of by Angel simply hit them strong enough to make them faint. Under their way to the inn, none of them said anything to each other.

The girl looked around with interest. Measuring her surroundings. Through her senses, she felt. This island has no constant magnetic pull. It has of course. But even she could barely detect it and only because she is in the isle itself.

She realized maybe it is most likely not really an island but it only a large mangrove forest what growing out from the endless seas what covered this strange new world.

As the two of them walked around the island, she recognized various numbers adorn some of the huge trees what the island consisted. Maybe these numbers are served to notify the people which part of the island they walk into.

They left a few numbers under their short walk. And the numbers what she recognized painted on the trees were numbered 1-29.

As in every slum where she walked before. There were not many shops around them. The ones what she recognized mostly ruined estates with worn out shop signs. Slowly but steadily they reached a better-looking district.

Soon the two figure left the slums and soon they arrived at a bar looking normal looking area where they walked in the previously mentioned bar looking establishment. As the two of them entered the building. The swing door opened with a creaky voice. Angel looked around. Despite the outside appearance, the bar was full of life, and it was not really a bar more like an old casino where the people gambled and played casino games. In another name. A gambling hall.

The tables and the chairs were a wonky but acceptable condition. And the bar seemed thriving with life. From the people's loud talks, no one heard a word.

There were even a few people who played some kind of card games in the dark corner of the bar isolated by a wall of bodyguards whose wire typical mafia suits and hats. Every one of them looked in the direction of the creaking swing door as the two new figure appeared.

The owner of the inn who was a muscled man with an eyepatch and from his posture it seemed he is missing a leg. Just cleaned the bar counter from the vomit what his previous customer left him after he was drunk so much he was unable to withhold himself and rather than outside. He relieved himself in the owner's counter.

After a mere glance, most of them turned back to do their own business, gambling and continued their talk. However, there were a few who still watched the duo suspiciously from the corner of their eyes. Mostly the bodyguards who made the wall around the area.

The old man who called himself Rayleigh did not even bother to look around. Despite the fact that the inn was full of dangerous looking individuals. Seemingly the old man does not even bother to look around. There were many options why he did not bother to look around in the establishment. One. He was used to coming to this place to drink and relinquish his glorious old days or even gamble. Two. The people got used to him and knew he was just an old man without money, and either from respect or from sorry they did not bother him. Three. The old man was more than he seemed and the criminals knew this and did not dare to mess with him.

Angel felt the situation was the latter. She felt the old looking man more than first meet the eye and can easily take care everyone in the bar.

Rayleigh led her to a table in the nearby corner and motioned her to sit down. Then he went to the bar counter leaned closer to the bartender and seemingly whispered something in his ear. The gambling hall owner nodded and looked in Angel's direction. Angel is recognizing, he watching her waved to him.

After this, the owner turned his head away and started to put together some kind of cocktail and pour it in two dirty looking bottle.

Rayleigh walked to her and sat down. Around them, many people either gambled or played casino games.

The two of them sat down before each other. Rayleigh removed his hood, and the veteran pirate motioned to the man behind the counter who just finished with the drinks. Knowing each other the man lazily nodded and started to search for his table to add one more ingredient to the drink. Placed two bottles on a tray and slowly throw to their table.

It seemed he was quite proficient at this because the tray with the two bottle of unknown substance landed exactly in front of Angel and Rayleigh.

The two of them looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Measuring each other. For a moment it seemed Rayleigh saw something moving behind the girl's heterochromatic eyes. He did not know what. But something was not right with this girl. Something actually differed in her than any other individual he meets before.

He felt two... No! Three kinds of presence emitting from her as he used his Kenbunshoku Haki. It was once dark and terrifying like the most seasoned killers, criminals and veteran pirates who did not follow the way what he and Roger did under their adventure. I.e. Murdered innocents and robbed from those who was in dire need. In other words, the worst scum in the world. In summary. A malicious dark presence what could suck away everything in the room.

This dark presence what make him shiver mixed with a somewhat comforting light, warm presence. The presence what he felt only when he met his wife and adventured together with Roger and his friends. Namely, comforting, courageous, curious and wild. And there was one more presence what he could not read however he tried. But that little what he felt from it

It was like three distinct person inhabiting one body. One dark and malice and one light, comforting and caring. And one what was like a calm border between the two personalities. Like the eye of the storm.

She was either very good at masking her true nature and can mystify Kenbunshoku Haki what he thought was impossible, or she was like a two-edged sword separated by a third edge. Dark, light, neutral at once. Maybe she has split personality what hid underneath each other. Of course, he knew very well every human has some kind of malice in itself. But he never felt something similar as this.

The dark was like the endless abyss of the seas, and the light was blinding like he is staring directly into the sun itself. As said before the neutral was like the eye of the storm he can't filter anything else from it.

He did not know this girl. Yet, he somehow knows. He can trust her. Not because he was naïve. No. Silvers Rayleigh was the person who was the furthermost from the thing what you can call naïve.

After all, the Dark King did not survive so long because of his luck. But because he always planned everything ahead with several steps. And if a new variable came to his plans. He simply adjusted and changed them.

This new girl he just meets was a new variable. A variable what will help him to rob the auction house to pay off his enormous debt what he owed to the various casinos and the gambling houses on the island. And after that. She maybe can become a great ally or even one of the greatest in the new generation.

He saw the opportunity in her. He saw the same light in her heterochromatic eyes as it was in Roger's eyes. The will of D. She introduced herself as Angel. But he knew very well from her playful tone and body language. This was not her real name. This was only an epithet.

The strangest things in her were her chromatic white hair, strangely shining heterochromatic eyes and her white uniform. He never saw similar clothing before, neither met anyone else who has similar traits.

And this was something. After all, with his 76 years and pirate carrier. He saw a few things in the blues. But he saw nowhere the strange symbol what adorned her cap. Maybe, she was a royalty from a long lost kingdom, a simple high ranked henchman or the Marines newest weapon what they sent to either capture him or spy on him.

He did not reject this idea. He simply put it at rest. His guts told him she was not marine. No… She was most likely a pirate like himself. Of course, he retired a long time ago. But he still declared himself as a pirate. He just hid away after Roger's death so he can have a little rest from the long years of battle.

Coming to the slums with such flashy white uniform and that exquisite sword. And after he saw her Conqueror Haki. Several options remained. She was either a royalty, a genius when it comes to controlling her Haki or both.

Did not seeing her swordsmanship and did not knowing she is a Devil Fruit user or not. He can't judge her strength. But what he saw. One thing was sure. She was at least Vice Admiral level threat.

Getting bored for the constant stare Angel looked to the sidelines awkwardly. "So… Ray-san. Is it?"

Rayleigh nodded. "It is… "He drank a sip from his bitter booze.

"So… why are you called me here? I mean… You don't know me. I don't know you… What is the reason you called me here?" she asked suspiciously.

The old man smiled with a grandfatherly expression. "What? Can't an old man enjoy a beautiful gal presence who just helped to make secure the island? And most likely saved me from being robbed?" he chuckled.

The girl looked into the sideline with a still suspicious expression. "Don't misunderstand me Ray-san. I am glad you invited me for this…" the girl raised the bottle what contained the suspicious looking liquid and shook it a few times. "…drink… but as always I hardly trust strangers whose I never saw. Please forgive me for this. Old habits die hard…"

Rayleigh nodded with agreement. "I see why you are suspicious. I would too in your position. After all, an unknown old man offered you a drink. There was a high chance I will leading you into a trap or even poison you."

"Yet, you did not do that Ray-san. And I am glad for this. So, I think there is two options remained. Either you really want to thank me for cleaning the vicinity. Making a little bit safer for the denizens of the island, or you have a business offer…"

Rayleigh smiled. _"She is sharper than she looks… This combined with her looks can be the deadliest combination…I had to be careful…"_ he chuckled inside.

Rayleigh laughed full heartedly. "Indeed I have a work for you! But first, let know each other a little better!" he raised his bottle.

"Let me introduce myself again. I am Rayleigh. But everyone just calls me old coater or Ray-san!"

The white haired girl grinned. "I am Angel. Adventurer, explorer and occasionally troublemaker." She chuckled.

"It is nice to meet you Angel-chan!" the Dark King smiled, and the two of them clicked bottles. It seemed the poorly distillate alcohol stirred up in the bottle together with the foulest what the already settled down at the bottom of the bottle, or it was the lime what the barkeeper put in it? Who knows?

The two of them drank a big sip from the bottle. On Angel's face, a bitter expression settled and started to cough as she tasted the alcohol.

Rayleigh laughed. "It is that bad?"

"Well, I've had better that for sure…" Then she thought back the old times when she used her adventurer persona to adventure in the New World with Momonga.

 _"Yeah, 150 years ago when we started our adventure with Momonga and my adventurer persona was only a copper ranked adventurer…"_ she suddenly remembered her old adventurer days when she adventured under a fake persona just to gather information from the surrounding countries. After her guild transportation of the New World.

Rayleigh shook his head. "Youngsters these days don't know what a good booze is." Noted the old man accompanied with a satisfying sight. Then took out a metal hip flask and started to fill it with the suspicious looking alcohol.

"Well, nowadays we can certainly get better than this…"

"That for sure…." He nodded thoughtfully. "Well, Angel-chan. What were you doing in the most hazardous area of Sabaody Archipelago? Not many people with clothes like you walk in that area and leave it alive. If you don't mind me to ask it of course." He finished filling his flask and placed in his cloak pocket.

"Some people walk clothes like me? Damn! Someone undoubtedly stole my style!" noted Angel sarcastically as she placed her hand to her chin with a thoughtful expression and looked away.

Ray laughed. "No. Don't worry! I never saw such clothes as yours. And this old geezer saw a few things in his long life… "joked the veteran ex-pirate. "So, why a young girl like you strolled in such dangerous place alone? Aren't you afraid?"

She laughed. "Afraid? That's cute! But not." She looked around and leaned closer to the former first mate of Roger. She started to whisper. "I only fear the peanut butter sticking the roof of my mouth, so I never eat."

Rayleigh laughed. "I understand that fear. It is really annoying."

She sat back her place. "But if you want my honest answer why I strolled in that place. I was bored and lost a little bit on this huge island after I arrived." She scratched the back of her head with an embarrassed smirk.

Rayleigh nodded understandingly. "I see… But it is not surprising. Many people get lost in its time here. Many of them do not live long enough to see the other day on this island."

"Why is that? Because of the criminals? Is this some kind of lawless area on the island?" asked Angel suspiciously.

"Yes, even the marines only come here if they really need something taken care off. This district mostly ruled by mobs, bounty hunters, and pirates. Namely, the ones who stand on the other side of the law." Explained the old man to the youngster who sat in front of him.

"I see…" she nodded. "Then it seems I am a little lost." she chuckled.

Rayleigh laughed with her. "You say it right!" His expression became a little serious." Anyway, if you let me ask you. What were you looking for? Why are you coming in such dangerous place? Maybe I can help you with it."

"I could ask the same… Why an old man like yourself walk alone in this dangerous area?" inquired the young looking girl.

"Well, an old man like myself had to do his daily walk after all. And the folks around the island knows me well enough to know. They do not achieve anything with robbing or killing me. I have no money, and no one really wants to kill the best coater in the island. Except of course the people who I owe. But they rather see their money back than killing me…"

"You are very modest Ray-san…" Angel noted sarcastically.

Rayleigh chuckled. "What can I say… I am a modest man…" he sipped from his booze. Then remained silent for a moment remembering his old crew mates and adventures together. Then looked back to the young girl. "So, what were you looking for? Maybe I can help."

"I just looked for a library and of course to explore this interesting island. I never saw such piece of land what does not have a magnetic field. So, I thought why not explore it a little bit."

The old man nodded. "I see… Unfortunately, in this district, the only library is a private property since ten years… You are in the only area on the island where you can't find open public library

A depressive aura started to surround Angel. "That's my luck… Sniff... Why is Mr. Bad Luck always pursuing me? Sniff…"

Seeing the sad Angel. Rayleigh patted her shoulder to comfort her. "Hey! Don't be sad! I will show you where you can find a library."

Angel looked up and took up her sweet façade brightened. "Really?"

The old man nodded with a comforting smile. "Really. After all, I can't let down such young lass like yourself."

Angel face curled to smiled. "Thank you Ray-san! You are the best!"

"No problem." He nodded with a grandfatherly smile. "Do you have somewhere to stay? If you like I gladly offer you to stay at my place. It is not much. But at least you have a roof over your head."

She shook her head. "No thank you. That will be not necessary… I am here only to explore the island and search for new adventures after all."

"May I ask you where you came from? I never saw such eyes as yours. Neither the crest what is in your hat and uniform." Inquired Rayleigh.

"Well, I don't really know. Because seemingly I have partial amnesia after I woke up. I don't remember my parents. Maybe because of my partial amnesia or maybe because they left me. According to my best knowledge, I was always alone. Adventured through the unknown. Exploring unknown areas and fighting monsters. I looked after the places what I know, but seemingly they can be nowhere to be found on the maps. This is why I want to go to the library to see they had maps where I can find my way back where I came from. I mean… I don't really care about I am far or close where I started. I just like to know where I will be going. That's all…"

Rayleigh nodded. "I see… So, you are a free spirit as well as many another pirate…"

Angel tilted her head. "Do I seems like a pirate? I mean… I don't have eyepatch neither have a wood leg, hook instead of my hand and don't sit a parrot on my shoulder…"

Rayleigh laughed whole heartedly. "You imagine the pirates quite comically."

She tilted her head with a dumbfounded expression. "Really? The pirates what I meet almost looked exactly like that…"

"Well, then let me tell you. The pirates here not exactly look like you described them. Most of them ordinary folk who just want to explore and live freely without the rule of the Government, enjoying the life and explore the unknown. However, there are other kinds of pirates. Controlled by greed, and hunger for more and more power. Seeking only their own wellbeing. Even it means stepping on others in their way to reach their goal." Explained the old man with a sad expression.

"Then don't sound very nice…" noted Angel.

Rayleigh nodded. "As you say… They are not very nice people." He said in a sad tone. Then his smile moved back to his face. "But I feel you belong to the first bunch."

"Well, thank you. That's nice from you Ray-san!" she smiled in a sweet way.

"As for the library. You can certainly try looking into it. However, I doubt you can find anything among the maps in the library of the island what you did not saw before. Living on the island more than twenty years I know the line-up is very poor."

Angel nodded understandingly. "Thank you for the warning."

"But being a traveled man maybe I can help you. I have a few maps in my disposal. We can take a look at them if you want." Offered the dark king.

"That would be good. Thank you."

 _"It will not hurt if I collect more information and map this world… If he tries to lure me into a trap. Just do it… Sensing his strength, he is strong but not an opponent for me. If he calls reinforcements which are stronger than him. I can always figure something out…"_ she waved her plan in her head.

"You seemed to use very proficiently your Haki. How long do you practice If I can ask?"

"Haki?" she tilted her head.

"What you used when you knocked out those bandits is called Haki. You never heard of it?"

She hit in her palm like she realized a new thing. "Oh! That! That the master always called it Spiritual Power or Killing intent."

"Well, you can certainly call it like that." Explained Rayleigh.

"I practice it since my childhood. I remember my master threw me into a deep hole what was full of horrific creatures with only one knife and left me here more than one year to survive. Then I taught myself how to use it."

 _"Hmm. So she is either a genius or a natural…"_

"That must be terrifying. How did you survive?" inquired the old man.

"Well, first I hide away, watched the creatures, learned, trained in the shadows. And when the time came. Acted. First I was a small fish down there. But as I am gotten stronger and stronger the bigger fish came to me to challenge me. I beat them one by one, and they joined my pack. I befriended them. Realized all of them has personality and goals. Realized they are normal people… In the end, I noticed. No one else remained who can fight against me. Because everyone was under my rule. After that. My time down here became quite dull." She turned her face away with a disappointed, bitter expression.

"So, you did not kill them. Despite they are monsters… interesting…" mumbled Rayleigh under his nose.

"What defines a monster Ray-san? Is it their appearance or their complete lack of control and sympathy towards others…? We all have monsters inside us Ray-san… The only difference is… you control the monster or the monster controls you."

Rayleigh watched the girl with big interest. Then nodded while started to fondle his chin. "Hmm. I must admit. I never heard this wording of the definition 'monster'. You managed to surprise me, young lady. Congratulation! You have a really unique world worldview."

She tilted her head. "Is that wrong?"

"No, no… I never said! I am just surprised by your answer… That's all. If more people would be like you. Maybe the world would be a better place."

She scratched her face with an embarrassed expression. "Ehh… Thanks?"

Ray bowed his head while smiled. "You welcome." Then looked into Angel's eyes. "By the way…. Do you interest in some kind of work?"

Angel leaned forward with an interested expression on her face. "That depends on the job. What do you offer?"

Rayleigh looked around. Then turned back to the young white-haired girl. "As I said I am in debt all around the island because of my gambling habit. It cannot be helped. Old habits die hard."

Angel smirked. "That's true…I myself cannot get rid of my old pal Mr. Coffee." She patted the top of the barrel beside herself. "Since I first tasted it I just want more and more."

"So, you understand."

Angel interrupted him. "What would be the work?"

"As I said I am in debt. I planned to sell myself in the auction. There is always a vault with millions of berries in the auction house basement where the owner keep his money in the meantime. After the guards locked me, I will escape and rob that vault. But as an old man, I have some difficulty carry out my plan. This is where you came into the picture. If you help me, we share the profit in 30/70. 70 is for me." Rayleigh smiled.

"60/40 for me." Retorted Angel.

"Kukukuku… Aren't you a little greedy?"

"What do you say Ray-san! A girl has to eat after all." She puffed her cheek adorable as turned away her head resentfully.

"50/50! That's my last offer!"

"40/60." Bargained the Dark King.

She looked back, and the two of them shook hands. "Deal!"

"Where do we meet?" asked Angel.

Rayleigh smiled. "Don't worry. I will find you if the time comes. I will tell you the full plan before the robbery, so the information remains secure until that." He explained.

"So, you just leave me like that? What about the maps what we spoke about!?" inquired Angel with an angry expression.

"I will show them to you after we finished with the work. Near the best ale what you can find on the island. After all, something for something."

"Well, okay… I think that is fair… But what do I do until that?"

"You said you are an adventurer. Explore the island. Seeing your skill and control in the alley. I am sure you can take care of yourself. If I did not find you in the meantime. Go to the auction house in the Grove 1. If you can't find it just ask anyone in the island and they can adjust your path. Or you can navigate by watching the numbers on the trees."

 _"So, that's what those numbers are for…"_ thought Angel remembering the numbers on the trees.

"If you arrived there. Go to the back entrance and say to the guard you wants to meet Disco-san. Then tell him. 'Ray-san sent me instead of himself.'"

 _"Yeah… Exactly what Jack Sparrow said to Will Turner to get away from the servitude of Davey Jones…"_ she rolled her eyes sarcastically. _"But if he wants to play this. I can play this too. After all, I am a gamer. And, gamers never die… We just respawn!"_

She looked pleadingly Rayleigh. "Ray-san! Do you really want to leave an innocent girl alone in such place?"

Rayleigh heart first lightened seeing her innocent pleading expression then shook his head. "Unfortunately, many people are on my tail who want back his money. I can't risk the wellbeing of such youngsters as yourself Angel-chan." He chuckled and shoot his best grandfatherly smile.

Angel looked away resentfully. "You just want to get rid of me…"

Rayleigh took out an old pocket watch from his pocket and inspected it. "Ups. It's time for me to go. The check is your Angel-chan. No grudge ok?" he turned around and started to walk away. While she looked back at him, he was nowhere to be seen.

He was fast. Faster than any human she encountered. But thanks to her in human perception and abilities she exactly knew where he is. She smiled with a satisfied expression. "Then I think the check is mine…" she chuckled. "How unfortunate…"

The bartender stepped on to her. "That would be one hundred thousand belly's little girl."

She jumped up with an angry expression. "What! One hundred thousand! How does two bottle of booze cost One hundred thousand!? It is distilled through gold or diamond?" she shouted in an angered tone as she hit the table what immediately crashed from the strength she hit it. Everyone from the casino bar looked at her for a moment. Then continued their game.

The thought looking bartender stepped one step back being suddenly frightened from her angered expression. Then crossed his arms and tried to show a tough face. "The old coater is my frequent guest. He said you invited him to the drink and willing to pay his debt. So pay! The new table will cost two thousand bellies."

Angel counted the money what she stole from those space suited idiots ship and the vagabonds whose she knocked out with her killing intent. There was only 44500 berry. She gritted her teeth. Then started to smile while turned back to the bartender. Showing her most cute expression. "Can't we just speak about this? I have only 44500. I hope you are not so cruel to get rid of an innocent girl from her living…"

The bartender almost capitulated to the young looking girl cute expression whose expression strangely resembled his daughter when she tried to trick out of him more money. He snorted and turned his head away. "No exception…"

Angel looked around and seeing the mafia clothed vagabonds who played card games in the corner surrounded by the wall of bodyguards. A new idea came into her mind. "If you can wait one and two more hours. I will give your money."

The bartender nodded. "So, be it."

Angel walked to the closest table and started to watch them subtly. Every one of them glanced towards her but did not care about she is watching them. They continued the game.

She watched a few rounds how they play. Under these rounds, she realized this strange card game actually pretty similar to the poker and only differ with a few things. So, it can be easily won by probability calculation, behavioral analysis, and observation.

She collected more than enough data in these last few rounds to know which player what behavior pattern follow under certain circumstances. The patterns are there. She only needed to use them. Of course, it was a strange thing to a game developed in an entirely different world than hers with almost the same rules.

But, as the infinite universe theory said. There is a universe for every possible thing so if you see that way. It was not surprising at all.

She stepped closer to the wall of bodyguards and asked. "Can I join?"

The bodyguard grunted. "Go away, little girl."

"But I want to try it!" she pleaded.

"I said go away!" she still looked pleadingly.

A man with hoarse voice recognizing her called out his man. "Let her here. Maybe if she loses her money she will go away."

The bodyguard looked back and nodded. The wall of bodyguards opened before her and she stepped closer to the table. Strangely all of them wore typical Mob suits with the easily distinguishable mafia hat and long gray coat.

The cigar smoking stout man who strangely wore a good quality suit what make him completely sticking out from the broke down casino pub.

He was a short man with a stocky build whose appearance is somewhat similar to that of a Mafia boss. He sports an oiled-up and slicked-back hairstyle befitting that of a crime don. His facial features have a very stern look to them further accentuated by his rather sharp but hooking beak-like nose. He also has five o'clock stubble on his upper lip.

He wears a black-and-white pinstriped attire, complete with a green scarf around his neck, with the excess tucked inside the suit (making it look like a cravat). He wore very expensive golden rings with precious stones mounted on them, but because he has two hands, all his fingers (including the thumbs) have them. As for his personal effects, he has a pirate captain's coat with red and gold trimming and a western style cowboy hat, both of which he only seems to wear for traveling purposes.

With him sat similarly suited clean individuals. The strangest thing was around him and the other players the area was clear, and the seats and the table were finally made instead of the cobbled together.

He removed the cigar from his mouth. Hit the end of it a few times to get rid of the useless ash. Then looked at the girl with a stoic expression. He looked through her for a moment. "You are clean enough, and your clothes are proper. You can play. Do you have money?"

Angel nodded and threw her little bag of money to the table. The man nodded. "You can play. The opening bid is five thousand berry."

She nodded and threw the opening bet into the joint. "Do you know the rules?" asked the man.

She sweats dropped while searched her face. "Roughly. But I would not mind If you give me a fast crash course."

The cigar man nodded and started his explanation. Then they played a fast trial run to warm up. What she deliberately lost it.

"Hahaha! Little girl Go play something else!" said one of the suited sidekick of the cigar smoking man.

The cigar man looked at his subordinate and shook his head disapprovingly.

"But I don't even start Mr.! I am just a beginner! Be kinder!" she puffed her cheek adorably.

"Then stay and lose all your money! It does not matter to me. After all your loss is my profit."

She nodded and already thought about how she will get rid of them all of their money. Her inner demon bubbled in excitement after a long time she released her sadistic side. She rarely let her free roam just as well as her angelic side.

Angel often sighed inside because of this. Being half angel and half demon harder than a normal person could imagine. Always struggling with the two separate persons who want to take over your mind is exhausting… Of course, after the restart, it was easier. Still, it was difficult sometimes.

Rounds went after rounds. The belly's rained on the table. She lost a few rounds intentionally not to get too suspicious but won most of them. In the end, only she and the cigar smoking man remained the only one's money before them.

"You are a good little girl. But you will go down this time!"

He pushed in all his chips. "All in!" Before the man, a big pile of money, forged and original jewelry and expensive looking other valuables lied.

Angel subtly looked her cards. A smile curled on her face. "All in!" she also pushed her money into the pile with an innocent smile on her face.

The man flipped up his cards and grinned reproachfully. "Full house!" he greedily hugged the mountain of value in the table and started to pull towards himself. "Come to papa!" he said with a satisfied expression.

Then the girl interrupted him. "Ara! Ara! Not so fast Mr. Cigar!" she flipped her cards upward one by one.

There was a red Ace, a Red King, a Red Queen, a red Joker and a red ten card before her.

"That means I win?" She tilted her head.

Everyone nodded with sweating forehead.

She started to laugh in a happy yet innocent tone while scratched the back of her head. "Oh! Ups! That means Mr. Luck loves me!"

Everyone eyes widened around the table and looked to each other with a dumbfounded expression. The cigar from cigar smoking man suddenly fallen out. "I-Impossible… H-How?" he shuttered.

"Well, beginners luck. I think." She said sarcastically.

She started to pull her prize towards herself then packed away in her bag. She stood up. "Thank you, the game Mr. Cigar! It was impossibly fun! And of course… profitable!" she smiled adorably while tilted her head.

The man started to smirk and shook his head in the silliness of the situation. "I must admit brat. Your tongue is sharp and your skills with the cards are admirable. I like you. You know what? I have a job offer to you."

"What job offer?" she inquired while she packed away the pile of money and other value.

"Work for me. You only need to play with the losers in my casino and plunder them. You will get a good pay and place to live. Who knows. You can even achieve something in your life."

Angel thought for a moment. "It sounds nice. But…" she looked to the sidelines.

Mr. Cigar inhaled the smoke then puffed out. "But?"

She bowed deeply. "I must apologize. But I can't accept it Mr. Cigar! I still have tasks what I have to complete. I hope you understand."

The cigar smoking man nodded to the bodyguards turned around behind her. Angel just wanted to pick up the barrel of coffee beside herself when she felt as several men with ill intent stood behind her back and pointing their guns at her.

"I am afraid I can't let you go little girl. Hand over that money… girls like you just waste that much anyway to sweets and other silly things. Believe me; I save your tooth with this…"

She glanced back and saw the wall of bodyguards pointing their guns at her back. She tilted her head with a disappointed expression. "Aww…. Mr. Cigar! That's not fair! I won this game through a fair game. Don't tell me you are a man who not keep his word Mr. Cigar. I thought you are better than this…"

The cigar smoking man smiled. "Life is not a fair place little girl..."

Then he started to feel the pressure what descended into the room. Suddenly he felt like the world weighing at him and started to sweat. Some of his subordinates immediately kneeled down feeling the pressure what weighed on them.

One of the men in his desperation pulled the trigger behind her back. Her hand flashed and unsheathed her black katana immediately slicing in half the bullet, many pieces of the gun in his hand and the belt what kept up the bodyguard pants fallen to the ground. Making him lost his pants. He suddenly crouched to get a hold on it.

The cigar smoking man suddenly realized his cigar just lost its end and now rested in the black blade of the girl. He looked around with a seemingly calm expression then commanded his man. "What are you waiting for! Shoot her!"

The bodyguards raised their guns to shoot her. The rain of bullets headed towards her, but she did the same thing as before. Don't want to reveal her Esper power, magic and race abilities she just dodged and used her swordsmanship.

She sliced every bullet what headed towards her to many different pieces as well the bodyguard's weapons and sliced away their belt just to lose their suit pants. She did only this because she thought it was fun to see them desperately trying to keep their lower parts.

Then knocked them out with a flash of aimed killing intent.

She pointed her blade to the mafia boss and said. "I feel this is only a misunderstanding Mr. Cigar. It would be pretty unfortunate if I had to separate your head from your lower parts." she tilted her head and smiled innocently.

The cigar smoking man bowed his head and chuckled. "Very well. You can go. But if you are interested the job offer is always open."

She nodded. "I will certainly consider it. Thank you." With that. She sheathed her black katana and put her barrel of coffee under her armpit as well with the bag of money and other values. Meanwhile, she walked out she paid out to the barkeeper to Rayleigh dept. And for the damage what this little squabble caused.

After all, she was a good customer. Being the investor and owner of numerous estates and business back home she knows very well. How annoying that can be when someone just come into your business and ruins it.

After that, she left. Numerous similar looking men with similar outfit ran past her with a desperate expression. They shouted. "Father! Father! Are you alright! We heard gunshots!"

A pale man with a long snake-like curling tongue that sticks out of his grinning mouth stood up and walked to his boss and lighted his new cigar. The cigar smoking man looked around seemingly uncaring about his subordinate's wellbeing. "Get yourself together." He said lazily.

His man slowly gets up while tried to held up their pants.

"Father! Why are you let her with all of our money?" The snake tongued man asked with an overly polite manner.

His boss grunt not even sparing him a glance. Searched inside his suit and threw a paper lazily before his subordinate. "That's why…"

It was a wanted poster.

 _"She is a monster in a body of a teen girl..."_ Thought the crime, Don.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Two days later:**

Angel walked through the streets of Sabaody Archipelago. In the last two days, she explored most of the island from the deepest slums of the island to the hotel town. It was quite interesting to see how different the island seems when she steps through the border of the districts. In the last two days, of course, several people tried to rob her whose she simply knocked out and robbed them of their money. _"If you want to rob someone at least do it right."_ She always thought when the robbers jumped out from their hiding either alone or in groups and tried to rob her with their primitive weapons.

Being bored because of this and the people looked at her with suspicious eyes after a day. She obtained a cloak similar as Rayleigh wore. Seemingly many people wore similar cloth piece to hid their true agenda. It was especially useful when she walked near the Marine base. She simply used simply [Greater Invisibility], and of course, she always wore her [Ring of Concealment] divine class ring to hide and suffocate her true presence.

Hidden under a concealment enchantment to the others not see she wore ten heavily enchanted rings each of her fingers.

She hated when people saw her enchanted rings. She thought it made her look like a pimp. Of course, being an undead magic caster. Her friend and guild master. Ainz always made visible his fancy looking rings on his ten skeletal fingers because he thought it was cool and fit for his role-player spirit as an evil undead magic caster. But It was not for her. It does not fit her style. Not at all.

She even managed to walk around in the local marine base and that private library and inspect a few of their secret files, documents, and book without they even recognizing her presence. It was quite amusing to see them searching the source of the voice, the accidents, and the amusing pranks what she committed under her short time in the buildings.

She often thought about she simply robs them from all of their money but then just said Nah. I am not so cruel.

The numerous bubbles what the people used to travel around the island. Amused her well enough to spend minutes just to watch them and thought about copy the method to creating such bubbles and using it back at her home. Amongst the hours what she spent with exploration and knowledge gathering, she tried to figure out a way to rebuild the machine and repeat the experiment what brought her here.

She needs at least a private island or creates an another pocket dimension where she can work with peace. The problem was not this. She can easily do the last two previously mentioned thing. The problem was after she examined the materials what she found in this world she figured out. Only the basic metals and materials can be found in this world.

But not the special metals, materials, neither the data crystals what she needed to repeat the experiment seemingly can be found it in this world. At least. According to the numerous chemical and physic book what she ran through.

Their periodical table almost entirely differed the ones from Earth and in the Sorcerer Kingdom. So, she either had to recreate the materials artificially or find a suitable replacement. Without them, she will be a hard time to get home in the nearby future. _"I hope Ainz-san and the others will not worry about me too much…"_ she looked up to the sky and sighed. _"I need to tinker my Message spell to be able to contact them and told them not to worry... But where should I start?"_

Strangely or not strangely she can't even found references to magic used here or any similar things. Except for those Devil Fruits what she read about yesterday.

The book does not describe properly the exact mechanism behind them or how they work. But what she read about them she realized they work similarly when you take up a Job Class back in YGGDRASIL. You eat one, and you get some kind of power and abilities with it. What you can level up if you train yourself hard enough. Except you don't have to eat the Job Class just learn it.

The whole thing goes either program level as others call it the power embeds in your soul or the whole thing works in hardware level or in another name the appropriate program code fuse with your DNA and grants you the powers of the fruit. Both ways are passable. Her inner scientist screamed with her to acquire one of Devil Fruit as soon as possible and figure out how they actually work.

What she does not like about this fruit was its weakness. It made the consumer unable to swim. A fatal weakness in a world what is mostly covered by oceans. If you suspect these fruits produced artificially by someone else a long time ago. Then the designer made a fatal mistake when released them and should recall them immediately after he or she realized her mistake.

There was an another possibility. The fruit was an experiment to copy something similar just turned out be a failure with an added weakness what came to life in the development period. And the developer simply threw it out to the rubble what accidentally ended up on the other side of this world. Still, only a fool release a failed product and not properly dispose of it if it wants to destroy it.

She often thought about the possibility that the five guy used this 'Devil Fruit' back in her landing zone. That golden Buddha guy, the slowly speaking lazy light guy, the ice guy and the angry magma guy. She must admit they were quite strong compared what she saw so far. And she felt they emit similar presence than she when she is using her Esper powers.

Maybe, this is why she felt something trying to suppress her Esper powers when she touched the 'Sea Stone' what she stolen from the marine's base or back when they clogged her. But it was nothing noteworthy. It was like a cat mouse trying to move a mountain. That means these Devil Fruits gave the eater various kind of Esper power with an added weakness.

Thinking back that four guy. A better high-level YGGDRASIL player can eat those four for breakfast. If it goes right this, she does not have many challenges and can peacefully continue her search for the way back home and if she lucky she can find it in a short time. Then she can notify Ainz and the others she is alright and explores this world freely.

If not, she had no other choice to search until she finds a way back home. After all, she was a scientist and the enforcer of the Sorcerer King. She loved challenges. Still, being cautious better than dead. She had to be cautious about her surroundings. Who knows who watching her after all.

Recently she subtly recovered a sample of the material in the nearby marine base. What the locals called 'Sea Stone.' The material was strange. It can block low-level unrefined Esper abilities by touch. Of course, it does not affect her in any way. Still, it was interesting... Besides that... It has some more interesting hidden properties what she still needed to figure out. But she felt. This material more than it first seems and can come in handy in the later stages.

As she walked around on the island, she saw the most disgusting thing what she and Ainz get rid long time ago in their Kingdom. Slavery...

In each country what they vassalized. They immediately get rid of slavery not caring if the country being bankrupt in it. If the country is not strong enough or the government doesn't want to change. They simply replaced the leadership even going that far replacing the emperor or the king of the country. If this does not work, the Sorcerer Kingdom took over it fully the country and absorbed it in itself.

That was their well, know practice and the fate sooner or later every country what opposed them. Liberate the slaves and giving them proper jobs. Meanwhile, forcing the owners to pay a huge sum of compensation. Not because Ainz and Esdeath were disgusted by slavery. (Due it also contributed the cause why they banned slavery altogether.)

But because slavery was inefficient and was the main cause for the fall of many Kingdom and Empire in the past. Being an undead more than 150 years the Sorcerer King. Ainz Ooal Gown changed as well. Became colder and more calculating under the short time so he can saw the bigger picture. He always acted according to the best interest of Nazarick and his subordinates. Never relenting when he had to reach out for drastic methods when it comes for the intimidation of his enemies.

Esdeath as well Ainz saw a few sick things in their long life and travels. As said before. Her demon personality loved the sight of lower ranked creatures suffering. Her other side almost vomited seeing the sight. Seeing the collar, what she suspected was a weak explosive mechanism realized how corrupt this government is. She was deeply disgusted.

It was already time, and she headed towards Grove one where the human auction house can be found. She had to search for a while and had to ask a few people for the direction, but in the end, she finally found it. For her distaste, it was a human auction house. She scowled knowing already what the old man plan is.

She sells herself and plays the weak, innocent girl. Buying time until the old man robs the vault. Then she simply broke free, and they escape with the money. A smile curled on her face thinking about what kind of reaction the people will have when she simply broke free and started the slavers cowards one by one.

As the two of them already discussed, she walked to the back entrance of the establishment where the worker's transport in the slaves. But she suspected most of them were carried through a secret underground tunnel into the building.

She walked to the entrance where two guards with strange pink clown clothing, frilly collar and pointed hat guarded the entrance. They turned their heads towards her. "What do you want?" scrawled one of them.

"I would like to speak with Disco-san." She said.

"He is busy. Come back later. Or you can wait until the auction ends." Explained one of them.

"How unfortunate. Ray-san will be very disappointed. After all, he sent me instead of himself." She shook her head with a disappointed expression. Then looked to the two guards with adorable pleading eyes. "Are you sure you can't relay my message to Disco-san? The message: 'Angel-chan is looking for him?' Hmm?"

The guard looked away with an embarrassed expression. "W-We can certainly tell him…"

Angel nodded with a charming file on her face. "Thank you!"

The two guards played three round rock, paper, scissors and the loser ran to notify the owner of the business.

A minute later the guard reached his boss. "Boos! Boos! A girl is here looking for you!"

"Tell her to come back later! The auction will start soon." The man who answered just finished to inspect the goods that he will sell today. There was a few disrespectful amongst them who did not already broken. But he put them in their places quickly.

He was Disco. He was a thin, eccentric man who had long silver hair, a cleft chin, stubble beard, and mustache. He wore a purple coat, pink scarf, a tall yellow hat with flower patterns around the bottom, and his trademark star-shaped glasses.

He was the owner of the Human Auctioning House in Sabaody Archipelago.

"Boos! She said Rei-san sent her instead of himself!" Disco looked to the old man behind bars and grinned. "Your friend not very sharp!"

Rayleigh did not say anything just smiled back.

Disco seeing his smug expression huffed and headed outside. Led by the guard who notified him. On his way, he signed a few guards to join him. In the case, he needs more persuading power to restrain the girl and give her a nice new necklace and bracelet.

Meanwhile, Rayleigh chuckled. "So, you came… I must admit. I did not expect to it. This certainly makes things more interesting." He murmured under his nose. The green-haired mermaid looked into the old man's direction hearing what he said.

Then turned back to her own thoughts. _"Someone… Please save me!"_

Disco arrived into the back entrance of the auction house. The girl just chatted with the guards about some things what he did not understand due to the distance.

He saw her face and his eyes almost popped out. He suddenly leads away from the guard who accompanied him. "Why don't you said she is the pirate! Angel! Who came to my doorstep!"

"S-Sorry Boos! I did not know! Who is this Angel anyway?" he tilted his head and started to scratch his face with a dumbfounded expression.

"You did not read the newspaper!? Idiot! She has 420 million bellies on her head!" he scolded his subordinate with a furious expression.

The guard gasped and stepped one step back hearing such dangerous person standing on their doorstep. "F-Four hundred and twenty million bellies!?"

Disco bopped his head strongly, and his hat dented. "You are an idiot! Go fetch a reinforced Sea Stone Shackle and call my bodyguards!"

The guard nodded. "Right away boss!" he ran away.

Disco turned away from him and his eyes shined behind his characteristic star-shaped sunglasses. "I will be so rich!" he murmured.

A minute later the guard came back with the item and the two Devil Fruit user bodyguard. Disco started to walk towards the entrance with a smug smiling expression.

"Ah! Welcome in my modest establishment. You are Angel-chan right?" welcomed her the owner of the business.

She nodded eagerly. "I am. You must be Disco-san! Ray-san spoke about you."

"OH, I hope that Old Geezer said nothing malicious about me." He laughed in a fake embarrassed manner.

Angel chuckled. "Don't worry. He said only good from you."

He smirked. "I am glad. By the way, my guard said you said to him. Rai-san sent you instead of himself."

Angel nodded. "I said exactly that."

He took away the Cherry Stone handcuffs and showed her. "Try it, and we will escort you to your private suite." he offered. _"She will surely not go down that easy. But it worth a try."_ He thought.

Angel inspected the cuffs for a moment. "Pretty!" she said with shining eyes and showed her wrists. "Put it on! I like it!" she cheered.

The guards and Disco gasped, and sweat droopingly stepped on step back. _"There is no way she is so dumb! Is she just acting? But at least I don't have to use my guards to restrain her. I will put her behind the reinforced mobile cage. It is tested. Even a Vice Admiral can't get out of it!"_ His usual happy expression moved back to his face.

He put the handcuffs on her wrist. "Follow me. I will lead your ca… Khm." He cleared his throat. "I mean your private suite. Then you will get a nice necklace."

She tilted her head. "Thank you Disco-san! You are the best!"

 _"I will be so rich!"_ belly signs replaced his eyes behind his star glasses.

They led her away to the reinforced Cherry Stone cage. As they entered the room, she saw Rayleigh behind bars. Rayleigh looked at her. "Ah! Angel-chan! I see you came as we discussed."

She waved at him. "Rey-san! It is good to see you! You did not found me, so I came to you instead. Imagine it! I will get a private suite and I get these pretty bracelets!" he pointed at her bracelets.

Rayleigh laughed. "Good for you Angel-chan!"

Keimi and the other slaves listened to the two pirate conversations with dread on their faces. _"How can these two can be so happy in this situation? Is she insane?"_ thought Keimi.

"Meet you later Ray-san!" she waved to him while the guards led her away from the nearby sturdy looking cage. They put a bomb collar around her neck and closed the cage. On the cage, a dirty pillow can be found.

"Please wait a moment Angel-chan. We need a few hours to prepare you the private suite." Said with a sweet voice Disco as he bowed slightly. "Let me take your sword somewhere safe."

She nodded and sat down. "This is very nice cage Disco-san! I can't wait to see the private suite!" she smiled.

Disco nodded to her and took away her sword. But his mind circled how much money he can ask for her and after seeing her masterwork katana. He suspected he could get a great sum for it.

After Disco left Angel looked around in her cage. The chamber was quite big and full with cages what was stuffed with people who wore similar cuffs on their wrists and around their necks. Apart from her and Rayleigh, everyone seemed completely frightened or broken. A dread settled on their faces.

Angel closed her eyes and activated her abilities. _"[Combine Magic],[Silent Cast: Conceal Ability],[Silent Cast: Enchant Perception], [Silent Cast: Hunters Pulse]"_ She cast her spell and activated her abilities _._ For a moment her eyes sclera turned to black. Then back to normal.

An invisible energy pulse left her body and mapped her surroundings. Her passive energy perception flared and saw the world around her clearer than before. Now she exactly knew how many people in the building and the nearby district. And their exact power level and nature.

She did not like this ability combination because the suddenly heightened information what she got through her senses blinded her for a moment and caused her severe headache. She felt a lot of people sitting in the main chamber of the building. They are most likely the nobles and the slavers who came to the auction to buy slaves.

Around the building, a wall of people is standing. They are most likely protecting the event and the building from the possible criminals and protesters.

A few minutes later Keimi collected enough courage to call out of her. "H-How can you be so happy and calm? Aren't you afraid you will be sell as a slave!?"

"Shut up slave! The boss does not authorize you to speak!" scoffed one of the guards.

Angel turned to her. "Miss. Mermaid. Ever heard the saying? 'Always look on the bright side of life?"

Keimi looked at her with a shocked expression and shook her head.

Angel leaned back in her cage and started to hum and quietly sing. Being told them who she is. The guards do not dare to scold her or going closer than they already are.

"Cheer up, Brian. You know what they say.  
Some things in life are bad,  
They can really make you mad.  
Other things just make you swear and curse.  
When you're chewing on life's gristle,  
Don't grumble, give a whistle!  
And this'll help things turn out for the best  
And  
Always look on the bright side of life!  
Always look on the bright side of life  
If life seems jolly rotten,  
There's something you've forgotten!  
And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing,  
When you're feeling in the dumps,  
Don't be silly chumps,

Just purse your lips and whistle - that's the thing!  
And always look on the bright side of life  
Come on!  
Always look on the bright side of life…" she whistled.

The people from the room has been taking away one by one. In the end, only she, Rayleigh, an enormous man who was most likely a giant and few plainer looking guy remained.

She has entertained herself with the books what she requested from the guards. Being ordered to stay on her good side and do not let her board or offend her in any way. The guards brought her a few books. After all, Disco was not stupid. He knows very well she is more than capable of killing him seeing her enormous bounty and after what he read in the newspaper even behind the bars.

She trashed Marineford and managed to get away from the Admirals. Not many people can tell such thing about itself. Excepting the Celestial Dragons participating in the Auction, he expected great profit from their direction.

Disco stormed into the room and ordered his man to bring Keimi to the floor. Then when looked into Angel's direction a new idea came to his mind. He walked closer to her cage. "Angel-chan! The suite is almost ready."

"Yippee!" she cheered as she looked up at her book.

"But before that. Do you like to be the star of the stage?" he asked. Angel felt the malicious intent behind his every word.

She smiled back playing his game. "I like it very much Disco-san!"

He nodded and signed a few of his man to pull the heavy cage to the stage. Rayleigh's eyes widened for a moment. He did not expect she was auctioned so early. If this youngster will die because of him. He will not forgive himself.

Feeling the concerned aura what Rayleigh emit Angel turned to him. "Don't worry Ray-san! Everything will be alright!" she waved to him.

Rayleigh hearing the absolute confidence behind her words simply nodded. As Keimi and Angel were pushed out the giant turned to Rayleigh. "Are you sure she will be fine?"

Rayleigh smiled. "I am sure. She can take care of herself."

The guards with pointed hats and various close ranged weapons pushed Angel and Keimi out from the area where Disco kept most of the slaves. Disco turned towards them. "It's ShowTime!" he said.

The curtains protracted and revealed Keimi aquarium and Angel's cage. In the middle of the stage, Disco stood with a grinning expression on his face.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Thanks to a late contribution we have a special offer to you! A mermaid slave fertile and good looking. Aaaaaand our auction main attraction which almost late her own absolution!" he pointed to Angel cage. "Angel herself! A pirate with 420 million belly bounty. She crashed Marineford and managed to get away from the Admirals! Worthy trophy for everyone willing to buy her!"

The nobles measured her and whispered to their bodyguards to prepare their purse. "Anyone who buys her not only buys her but the good feeling. The person gets richer with a great slave. Look at her! She is beautiful! Strong! And I am sure she is as wild as good looking at the bed!"

She waved to the crowd. "It is good to meet ya all!"

"If you buy the two of them together you get ten percent discount!"

Keimi trembled in fear.

Angel looked around and saw numerous people who wore fancy clothes. A typical outfit for nobles. Many armored knights. A few guys who stick out from the crowd. They sat in a stair-like order. Then her eyes caught a familiar sight.

The woman and the fat man in the space suit sat in a pulpit. The two of their forehead were bandaged due Angel threw them into the sea previously, and they still recovered from their injury.

Seemingly they were accompanied by a third similarly bulky man with space suit who wore a black sunglass, had a brown beard and a long french style black mustache. But his hairstyle was as horrible as the other two. And of course behind them sat a bulldog with an aquarium in his head. _"Poor doggy! They don't even let him breathe normally."_ Thought Angel.

Saint Charloss and Saint Shalulia jumped up immediately and pointed at her. "You!" they said in unison as they pointed at her direction. The crowd looked at the two Celestial Dragons direction immediately.

"Me!" she pointed at herself with a sarcastically surprised tone.

The two World Nobles gritted their teeth.

The elderly world noble turned to his son. "Who is that Son?"

"She is the one threw us in the sea father and stole our ship!" Charloss pointed at her accusingly.

The senior man looked back at her with an angry expression. "You can buy her. She looks good enough. After you taught her some manner, she can be a servant."

"Fatty and her girlfriend! It is good to see you again! I see you are better. Did you learned how to swim since our last meeting or are you still sucks at it? Do I teach you? I promise I will be gentle!" she teased them while smirked.

An angered expression moved at Charloss' face. He started to gritted his teeth. "I will teach you how to speak with your better's whore!"

She tilted her head. "Ara! Ara! For gosh sake! Watch your language! Poor dog doesn't have to hear that!"

The crowd gasped. Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law smirked hearing how she takes care of the nobles previously and how she pisses them off even more despite her situation. Then their mouth curled down knowing...She is most likely not live long enough to see tomorrow or most likely they will break her after she has been brought.

"So, she crashed Marineford and get away from the Admirals. She does not look like much at first…" murmured Law under his nose and his usual smile curled back to his mouth.

Keimi looked at the still smirking Angel with a terrified expression. Harming the World Noble in any way may cause they call the Admirals at you.

That means sooner or later you become their slaves, executed or go to the jail in a very long time. And currently, she is a captive. Yet she still scolds them. Keimi was surprised she is still alive. The green-haired mermaid just can't understand how she can be so calm, collected and playful? And she was terrified because of this.

Nami, Copper, Sanji, Franky, the sea star Pappug and the octopus fish man Hatchan. Looked at wide eyes as the two World Noble and Angel verbal battle. "Aren't she afraid they will blow off her head?" asked Hachi with a terrified expression.

"That makes her so lovely!" said Sanji while his eyes have been replaced by hearts and his saliva started to drip from his mouth.

Nami bopped his head. "Not now!"

"Sorry Nami-Swann!" he pleaded.

"Nami! Be ready!" said Franky as he measured the situation.

The cat burglar nodded and prepared herself to bid for Keimi if the time comes.

"Saint Charloss-sama, Saint Shalulia-sama… Please calm down… Let me start the auction."

Charloss grunted. "So, be it…"

Disco nodded uneasily and started the auction. "Ladies and gentlemen! Let's start the auction!"

The bids started. "300 000 bellies for the mermaid!"

"400 000 for Angel!"

"I will buy the two of them for 1 000 000 belly!" said the third noble.

Nami raised her hand. "1 500 000 for the mermaid!"

"Pump those numbers up! Those are rocky numbers!" Angel trolled the crowd meanwhile motioned with her hand.

Charloss whispered something for his father. Who nodded. "550 000 000 belly for the two of them!" Charloss stood up and announced

Kid smiled. "Rocky numbers… Right… sure… only a half billion bellies. Everyone carry that much in their pocket." he smugly said.

Angel turned to him and started to scratch her face with a dumbfounded expression. "Is that much? Come on! We worth at least one billion!"

Disco gasped hearing the number leaving Charloss' mouth. He collected himself immediately.

"550 000 000 once!"

 _"Damn!"_ Nami thought. _"He blindsided me!"_

"550 000 000 twice!"

Eustass Kid stood up and just wanted to leave while murmured something about how corrupt the government is. Then…

"600 000 000 bellies!" shouted an another voice from the back row.

Everyone looked at the direction of the sound. The owner of the voice was the blonde chef. Sanji.

The three Saints gritted their teeth's. The dog simply tried to scratch his ears, but he was unsuccessful due he wore the aquarium on his head.

The three Saints looked in his direction. "Who dared over auction me!" shouted Charloss.

Angel laughed at his expression. Eustass Kid sat back to his place seeing someone is brave enough to face the nobles besides the girl in the cage. Nami grabbed Sanji collar and started to jolt him as she covered his mouth with her hands while a scary expression settled on her face. "What are you doing! You will kill us!"

The Saint just took out his gun and pointed at Sanji. "What's the matter taffy-kun? The money what papa gave you ran out? How unfortunate…" she shook her head sarcastically. "It seems you need to look for a job or you might go bankrupt. .Tch. Tch. Tch." She teased the World Nobles.

"You!" Charloss trembled in anger and pointed his gun at her.

Disco panicked. "P-Please Charloss-sama! You will damage the merchandise!"

"What's the matter? You already bankrupt? If you want to fight! Come closer!" teased him, Angel.

Charloss started to smile with his dumb face. "One Billion bellies!"

Disco and everyone else besides the three World Nobles shocked.

"I will teach you how to behave! You! Miserable brat! How dare you defy me!" he said.

Luffy and Zoro just arrived and looked around. "What happened guys? Is the auction already beginning? Is Keimi safe?" asked Luffy innocently.

Zoro nodded towards the ones in the stage.

Then Luffy heard a sweet young female voice. "Two Billion belly!" Angel auctioned for herself.

Disco turned to her with a shocked expression. "You can't bid for yourself!"

Angel chuckled. "Why not? Who said such stupid thing?"

"It is in the rules!" shouted Disco in a comically angry tone and movement set.

"Disco-san… Screw the rules! Rules are boring. I live according to my own rules." noted Angel with a bored tone and expression as she showed away her chromatic white hair. "If anyone can't accept it. I gladly duel for my own right!"

Kid, Zoro, and Law bowed their head in respect. Bepo. The polar bear looking, pirate, leaned closer to Law. "Captain! Is she insane?"

His captain only smiled like usual and nodded. "Most likely."

Charloss and his sister stood up and started to walk away. "Pack her and the Mermaid. And send them to the Holy Land to my summer residence."

Luffy's eyes widened, and the rage started to gather inside of him. He can't hold it anymore and started to march down the stairs towards the stage. Hatchan ran after him.

"Luffy-kun! Stop!" He tried to restrain him, but he was not strong enough.

Keimi hit the walls of her closed aquarium and tried to warn his friends of the danger desperately. But because of the thick glass walls and the water. Her voice can't reach them.

Charloss and Shalulia looked in his direction. "What is this?" asked Charloss with a bored tone meanwhile somehow he managed to pick his nose in his closed Space Suit.

The armored guards and the clown clothes and pointed hat wearing guards with various close ranged and simple gun wearing guards started to close the circle around them subtly.

Angel inspected the two of them with great interest.

Charloss raised his golden gun lazily and shot with it towards Luffy and Hachi who just passed him. Hachi desperately tried to catch up with Luffy to stop him before he can do something irreversible down in the stairs. The bullet flew towards our favorite rubber captain but due Charloss terrible aim it hit Hachi's in the back.

He immediately collapsed in his pain, and his red blood started to flow away from his body through the gaping hole in his back. The bullet went straight through him.

The green-haired mermaid placed her hands before her mouth in shock. She doesn't want to believe to her eyes. Hachi crimson red blood started to flow down on the stairs. Meanwhile, he laid half conscious.

Charloss started to jump left and right comically. "I shot a fish man! I shot a fish man!" he announced happily.

"Hachi!" Nami shouted from the background.

"I am glad he shot it. I was worried if he comes closer we might get infected by it." Whispered one of the dress wearing noble woman nearby Luffy.

"He was definitely trying to cause some trouble… After all, they only got the brain of a fish!" said the white suit wearing noble near the woman.

"Free! Free! An octopus for free!" yelled Charloss happily.

Hachi grabbed Luffy hand when he arrived beside him and stopped. "W…Wa…Wait… please…" he collected all of his power to say these words. "S…Straw… Hat…"

His arms trembled. "You can't get upset…" "I… Was just careless… That's all…" Luffy gritted his teeth and looked back to his friend with a furious expression.

"You promised that… even get shot right before your eyes… you wouldn't get hands on the Tenryuubito, right?" Luffy glanced at Hachi while gritted his teeth and tried to restrain himself with all of his power. The sweat poured down his forehead remembering his promise.

"After all… I was a pirate… I did so many bad things… I saw this coming… I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted to make up for the things I did to Nami…!"

He gasped out of pain. "I was trying to help you but… As always… I screwed up no matter what I do…! " Luffy crouched beside him and placed his hand on his chest.

"I really I am clumsy after all…"

"Hachi…" Nami placed her palm before her mouth out her shock and realization.

"In the end, I just caused you trouble…" He said amidst his tears. "I am so sorry!"

Angel stood up and sighed. "I heard enough… It's time to crash the party…" she grabbed the dark colored bars of her mobile cell. First, she bends the diamond hard bars. Then from the strength what she squeezed them. The dark blue bars started to glow with a white light. Then vaporize from the great pressure.

Angel stepped out from her cage. The crowd gasped seeing the impossible act. She pointed to the dancing World Noble. "Hey, Taffy! You want an another beat down? You just deserved it!" She broke the chains in her wrist and the ones what connected to her neck. Then she cracked her fist and started to march up in the stairs. Fortunately, she managed to subtly disarm the bomb in the collar previously. So, it does not blow up. Not as it can hit through her passive nullification. The bomb doesn't have enough data content to do that.

Charloss finished his dancing and looked at her with a bored expression. "Eh! What are you doing outside of your cage? Go back. I will take care of you later…" he picked his nose.

Luffy looked at her with a surprised expression. "Hey, you! Straw hat guy! Wanna beat this bad astronaut imitator?"

Luffy and everyone watched her with wide eyes. She caught up with Luffy and smirked at him while Luffy looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. "So, what do you say? Wanna beat him with me? If you are afraid, I will have to do it alone… Again…" she glanced back to the fat World Noble who can barely keep himself to shot his new slave.

Luffy started to smirk. Angel nodded, and the two of them started to march towards Charloss. "Yoo, what is that look of yoors?" said Charloss with a twitching eye.

"Wait! If you two do that you will be in huge trouble!" shouted Pappug the orange sea star with tearful eyes. "Plese stop!"

The two of them steadily marched towards Charloss. Angel with a smiling malicious expression. Luffy with a still furious expression.

"Hey! Straw Hat… Angel…" said Trafalgar D. Law lazily. But the two of them did not bother to look at him. They just continued their march.

"You looking at me?" Charloss raised his golden handgun "Are they serious?" asked suspiciously Eustass Kid.

Charloss eyes twitched. "You two are annoying!" He released a few shots what the duo simply avoided with a simple step.

Luffy pulled back his fist and wanted to hit him, but Angel stopped him. He looked back to Angel with a furious expression. Angel's face was shadowed and calm. Charloss laughed victoriously "Hahaha! Finally, you learned your place!"

She looked up to Charloss, and a wicked smile settled on his face. "I did not stop him because I wanted to save you. I stopped him because I wanted to enjoy the moment."

The whole room watched the whole thing with a shocked expression.

"What!?" Charloss stepped back. Angel grabbed Charloss collar and raised him in the air. Then raised closer him to her face and opened a mental link inside of Charloss' head using her Mind Hack Ability. She was disgusted sensing the man real nature, but she swallowed and endured it for a short period.

 _"Foolish mortal creature… I said before. You are not a dragon. You are only a spoiled rich brat."_ She projected the images of a few real Dragon Lords and their accomplishment and how she and Ainz took care of them. _"You know. You are lucky. I am nice enough to not annihilate your whole world with everyone in it. Not leaving a smoking crater in its pathetic world wake…"_ Charloss felt his whole world collapsing around himself as he saw the horrible images. He gasped for air.

 _"My guild master is not so nice to his enemies as I am. So, better thank me… If he was here instead of me…."_ she looked around.

Charloss tried to get away from her grip as she projected his and the whole world possible fate if they go too far and anger her even more. He wetted inside his suite seeing the horrors as undead and other terrifying-looking creatures mascaraed everyone and then raise them as undead and other nightmarish soldiers. The skies shattered and dead bodies littered the ground as the fleets of the Marines crumbled into the ocean.

How his whole family, his heritage has been erased. He and every Celestial Dragon been stripped of their power and ended up as one of the weakest undead creatures.

She glanced back at him. _"You whole world would lie in ruins. You are a nice play toy and currently, amuse me… But my patience is not infinite towards foolishness… Don't test it…Or everything comes true what you saw… Don't forget. You exist because we allow it! And you will end because we demand it!"_ due to the communication happened almost light speed. It took only a few seconds.

She started to squeeze his glass aquarium in his head, and it started to crack under pressure. Then it broke. She started to slap him gently as Charloss gasped for air due he had to breathe the same air as the commoners. She had to concentrate hard to not vaporize him instantly with a single slap and lower her divine strength to a simple superhuman level.

"You! Were! A very! Bad! Boy! If! You! Do! Such! Thing Over! Again! I will! Pull! Out! Your! Tongue! Through! Your! Ass! And! Beat! You! With! It!" after each word. She slapped him just enough strength to remain conscious. "Now you say Sorry to everyone!"

She held Charloss towards Luffy. The Celestial Dragon was barely conscious, and his face completely swelled from the harsh treatment. "I-I aw Sworry…" he said in a shaken terrified tone.

Angel tilted her head while looked to Luffy. "Anything you want to do with him?"

The rage still boiled inside the Straw Hat pirate captain. He nodded with a furious expression. He pulled back his fist and hit him with all of his power. Angel released the Tenryuubito, and it crashed amongst the seats due to the momentum what remained after the strike.

Angel whistled and turned back to Luffy showing him a thumb up. "Nice one!"

"Shishishishi! Thanks!" Luffy laughed while smiled happily.

Saint Roswald. Charloss father jumped up and started to shout. "You lower beings! How dare you raise a hand to my son! You will all die for this! You hear me! I will call the Admirals, and everyone dies on this island!"

The crowd started to panic and fled.

The band jumped into action seeing the various armored and pointed hat soldiers completely surrounded them. They made fast works among them and under a few moments most of the security persons were taken care off. The guards tried to overwhelm the group with their numerical superiority, but they were nowhere near in strength and skill wise of the pirates in the room.

Zoro used his swordsmanship. Franky his enchanted cyborg body and abilities. Luffy his rubber body. Nami used her wits to trick then electrocute her opponents with her Clima-Tact by manipulating the climate of her surroundings.

Most of the nobles already escaped from the establishment and headed the closest port to leave the island. They all knew what will happen after this. An admiral will be dispatched, and it will be not a nice sight.

Then Robin and Brook arrived on a flying fish and jumped into battle. Brook drank his milk what filled him with power. Robin used her Hana Hana no Mi powers and martial arts to fight with the guards.

Angel being bored by the situation but not wanting to ruin others fun. She simply used her speed to flash in an out from the existence and simply knock out the guards with the edge of her glowed open palm.

Zoro sent a slice towards Keimi container and it sliced off the upper part of the container.

"These people… I will have the woman stuffed and mounted! And the man sentenced slavery without food!" Saint Roswald continued his angered speech with spite in his tone. Caring nothing else. Thinking he is still untouchable.

Angel heard a girlish screaming voice from the direction of the hole one the roof and looked up with a surprised expression. "Huh?"

From the gaping hole. A long nosed man with aviator hat crashed down directly to the World Noble who just sentenced everyone to death. The crash broke his black shades and knocked him unconscious.

Shalulia shouted out of surprise and fear as she heard the crash. She suddenly turned to the man. "Father!"

Usopp slowly sat up meanwhile grabbed the back of his head with a painful expression. "Huh? That did not hurt that much…" He looked down and to his surprise, he saw he landed the oldest World Noble in the room.

He comically jumped up and apologized. "Heh! Sorry old man!"

Angel just finished the last guard with a simple hit. She looked around then turned towards the little band. "Well, there are no more of them." She sighed and shook her head. "What a disappointing fight…Sight…"

"We better get a hell out here before the Navy arrives!" noted Nami.

"The Navy is already here …" said one of the figures with the northern-style fur hat on his head.

Luffy glanced back. "Who the hell are you? What's the bear?" The white polar bear man turned his head away with an embarrassed expression.

"You have a bad time to revolt… The Navy set this whole district under lockdown under moments…" answered Law with a shady expression in his usual calm tone.

Outside the Navy marines already surrounded the building with a great amount of force and tried to shepherd away the fleeing nobles and other people.

"I don't know who they expect to catch here. But… I sincerely doubt they expect someone is kicking the Celestial Dragons ass here…" Law chuckled. "It was a hell of a show what you guys put on…"

He looked at Luffy and Angel. "I am impressed by the two of you…"

"Ah. So, you Trafalgar Law…" noted Robin. She looked to her captain. "Luffy. They are pirates just like us…"

Luffy looked at his crewmate with a dumbfounded expression. Then back to the others. "With the bear?"

The polar bear nodded. Everyone sweat dropped.

Robin looked around. "Now, that the guy in the back… That guy is Captain Eustass Kid." Usopp gasped in a frightened expression, and the sweat poured down his forehead. "You mean the guy with the bounty higher than Luffy?" he pointed to the red haired pirate.

Kid smirked seeing how Usopp being frightened of him.

Robin nodded. "And of course… The highest bounty in the room… Angel… a newly appeared unknown factor…"

Angel pointed at herself. "Me? Oh, don't even concern about me! I am just passing by! Anyway, I am not a pirate just a simple adventurer and occasionally troublemaker. No one important. Really…" she noted sarcastically." She waved away the attention what everyone suddenly showed to her.

Meanwhile, Shalulia walked towards the stage. Set up a ladder and climbed up on it. She aimed her pistol towards Keimi. Seeing how they took care of her relatives, she was infuriated. "Enough of this! If these worthless fish cause us so much trouble. I have no other choice but to kill it!"

Disco panicked and sweated. "She is not worthless! Please don't kill her. I beg you stop Saint Shalulia!" he pleaded. "Could at least wait until the merchandise has been paid off? I mean… Please? Have mercy! I just wanna be rich!"

She pointed at him her gun. "Enough of you! Silence!" she shoots him, and Disco slumped to the ground.

She turned back to Keimi. "Enough of this fish! It is time for you to pay!"

"Crap! Keimi!" said Sanji.

Keimi tried to protect herself. Barring herself with her arms and curling together.

"I am trying to aim!"

Everyone was in full readiness. Usopp strained his slingshot strings almost breaking point. Zoro pulled out unsheathed his sword a little bit. Robin held up her hands to release her Hana Hana no Mi powers and sprout arms to the appropriate places.

Angel just watched the scene feeling someone will make an entrance under a few moments.

The Saint mouth curled to smiled. "Now die!" she started slowly pull the trigger.

When suddenly the last conscious World Noble lost her balance, her consciousness and fallen from the ladder as a strange energy wave ran through her.

"What?! Saint Shalulia!" said the last remained black-suited bodyguard. Two enormous hands tore open the wall behind the stages.

The wall shattered and revealed a giant and a normal human man silhouette. The man seemingly wore a silver cloak and wooden slippers.

Angel smirked knowing who the person is.

Everyone prepared themselves for the worse. The man slowly strolled in the middle of the stage and stopped. He looked around and saw the mess in the auction room.

"Oh, my… The hall is a complete mess… It seems like the auction is over…." He noted. "Seeing I stolen some money I will just return to the gambling hall."

"What a foul old man you are…" said the giant behind him. "You came here just so can steal money?"

"I wanted to steal whoever bought me as well…" He took out his metal flask. "Well, that is impossible for now…"

He realized he already drunk his booze. "Oh, it is already empty… First I got to get some more shake… Although I am pretty old. So who would want a slave like me?" he laughed wholeheartedly.

"Hey! Ray-san!" Angel interrupted him.

Rayleigh turned to her. "Oh, I see you are in one piece…. Good work Angel-chan! You managed to distract them long enough."

She tilted her head. "Ray-san. You know our deal… Where is my money?"

The remained few guards gasped. Seeing the giant and Rayleigh already removed their explosive collars.

Rayleigh laughed. "You really want to get rid old Ray-san from his last bellies. Ah! Angel-chan?"

She chuckled with Rayleigh. "What can I say? I am a greedy little monster!" she winked playfully while stretched out her tongue.

Rayleigh closed his eyes. "Unfortunately I can't give you any money. But maybe this…" he searched under his cloak and pulled out Angel's black katana. "Maybe, this will do." He threw towards her with a lazy wrist move.

Angel caught it lazily. Inspected it. Her heterochromatic eyes started to shine. Then started to rub her sword to her face happily. "I am sorry to abandon you! It will never happen again! I am so glad you are back my love!" she turned to Rayleigh. "Thank you Ray-san to recovered my precious!"

Rayleigh bowed his head and smiled. "Don't mention it…"

Zoro watched Angel while sweat dropped. " _I understand she is clinging on her sword. After all, I am a swordsman too. But this is too much eve for me…"_

Rayleigh smiled looked around again. "Seems like we drew a little attention…"

He spotted the injured Hachi. "Oh! Hachi ! Is that you? What are you doing here?" Then his expression turned serious spotting the injury in Hachi 's chest. "Where do you get that injury?"

Hachi gasped due of his pain. "Ohohoh! You don't have to tell me." He fondled his beard. Then looked to Keimi and the knocked out Charloss and Shalulia. "So that happened. I get it…" he put together the puzzle in his head. "I figured out what has happened… You have gotten yourself into quite a mess. Hah… Hachi ?"

He looked to the people before him. "You were the ones who saved him?"

"It was teamwork!" shouted Angel happily.

"Well, then…" he squinted his eyes and used his Conqueror Haki to knock out every remained guard in the room. The guards immediately collapsed and lost their consciousness after they had felt a strange wave went through their body.

"This guy…" said Kid.

"No way!" sweat dropped Law.

"Huh! What? What he just does?" asked Usopp while panicked.

"What with this old man!?" Sanji trembled in fear.

 _"It seems I was right… This old man more than the eyes first met…"_ thought Angel as nodded.

Zoro sweated feeling the pressure emitting from Rayleigh.

"The straw hat of yours… It really fits a fearless man like yourself…" he stepped forward. "I wanted to meet you!" he looked into Luffy's eyes.

Angel smirked finding amusing the whole situation.

Rayleigh turned to Angel. "Angel-chan… Thank you for your help."

She smirked. "No problem Ray-san. You better hurry because a great amount of people with ill intent already surrounded the building and can storm it in any moment…" she explained.

Rayleigh nodded and turned to the frightened Keimi. "Let's remove that collar…" he walked to the completely terrified green-haired mermaid who completely lost what happening around her.

* * *

 **Scene Change: The great Underground Tomb of Nazarick:**

In the ninth floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. Two distinguish man walked through the long corridors. One of them was the suited Arch-Devil. Demiurge. The other one was the butler uniform wearing Zero.

Behind them, two slender, beautiful maid walked carrying two big piles of the document. They were the two from the seven battle Pleiades of Nazarick.

After a few minutes walking, they reached an enormous double door what was adorned with various engravings. Two high-level undead guards stood guard the two sides of the door. Carrying high-level enchanted weapons and equipped with sturdy black spiked armor.

The terrifying red lights what dimmed behind their skulls orbit promised slow and painful death to every living and unliving being who dare to oppose their master. Seeing the approaching figures, the two guard straightened themselves and saluted to them.

The two man and the two maids reached the double door. Demiurge and Zero straightened their clothes one last time. After all, they can't appear improperly before the leader of the Supreme Beings and the Sorcerer King himself.

As for the maids. Despite they carried the huge pile of documents what from their look. Towered above them hiding their beautiful face and slender form. Well, the reader doesn't have to worry about them because despite the weight. They carried themselves with their usual charm.

Demiurge raised his hand and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in!" they heard Ainz characteristic dark, deep voice from behind the door.

The two of them stepped forward and the door automatically opened before them. They followed by the two maids.

All four of them kneeled down. The maids too despite they carried the documents. Yet, somehow they managed to kneel too.

Ainz raised his hand. "Rise!"

The four of them risen.

"Do you have something to report?" inquired the Overlord of death.

Demiurge nodded with his usual malicious expression while his hand was behind his back folded together. He bowed his head respectfully. "Yes, Ainz-sama. As you ordered us. We searched Esdeath-sama archives and found the adequate documents about her experiment. It took a whole week, but we managed to recover and decode most of them with the help of G.O.L.D.I.E. We would like to apologize for our delay. It took a few days even with the help of G.O.L.D.I.E. and Zero-san to break the code what Esdeath-sama encrypted on her documents. Please forgive our clumsiness…"

However, it does not seem because of his skeletal face. Ainz sweat dropped. _"I hate when they do this…"_

He raised his hand waving away his servant's concern. "It is alright. Show me the documents."

Demiurge nodded to the two maids. They stepped forward and placed the two huge pile of documents on Ainz's work desk. Then bowed deeply and retreated back to their place.

Ainz looked up to the two big pile of documents what towered above him. _"What the hell did you experimented what needed such kind of documentation!?"_ Ainz sweated with his noon existing sweat glands.

* * *

 **Well, this is all for now. I hope this little carnage of grammar and stain in the lore of One Piece don't offend anyone. :)**

 **Please don't expect fast updates.**

 **Please look away from my mistakes. I am not that knowledgeable in the world of the One Piece I am trying to patch this error, but it's hard. So, please if you can help by giving me all the lore you guys can while I 'Study' them. That would greatly help me out. :)**

 **Thank you, everyone!**

 **In the next chapter: The admiral arrives! Chaos wherever you look!**

 **The Greatest Swordsman in the World vs Angel. Who will keep the title?**


	6. The Escape! Roger's Tale!

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about any grammatical issues that my personal slave, Ol' Pervy, might have missed.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(オーバーロードŌbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the One Piece, created by** **Oda Eiicsiró**

 **Please review my story. I know I will make mistakes that I intend to correct and will try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

The panic spread through the island. Whoever just can do it started to flee towards the nearby port. The people panicked. Mostly the pirates, lawless bounty hunters and any other kind of outlaws who inhabited the island. The crowd was so big the people almost trampled to death each other. However, ... Their panic was not without reason.

Namely, an admiral will be dispatched soon to the island. This was a serious problem not only for the lawless citizens of the island but the law abiding citizens as well who just only wanted to live. Of course, dispatching an admiral to an island could mean many things from simple security measurement, overseeing an operation or the capturing or the elimination of a dangerous individual.

But the fleeing people already know. It was the latter. Namely. They heard what the Straw Hats and Angel did in the Human Auction House what positioned in Grove One. They hit a Celestial Dragon!

Everyone know... anyone who dares oppose a Celestial Dragon or in another name World Noble. Sooner or later will find itself face to face one the three Admirals of the Marines. What came after you find yourself face to face an admiral you ask? Usually... The thing what normal people with a little bit of sanity don't want to find out.

Every person who opposed and Admiralty before could rejoice if they just been captured by them and let alive in a comfortable cell deep inside Impel Down.

The people feared the admirals, not because of their rank. But because they counted as a walking apocalypse in the world. Even the strongest among the pirates was vary of them and usually sought to avoid the confrontation with them by all means.

Even a child knows. The three admirals and the Fleet Admiral was a force of reckoning. The Ultimate Weapons in the hand of the World Government. Force of nature. The final solution for the Marines and usually only spectators of the simplest battles.

Usually, the Admirals have only been dispatched when the situation turned to dire, or the World Government or the World Nobles ordered them. Yes, despite their high position even they had to compel when a World Noble or the Gorosei (Five Elder Stars) order them. But aside that they are free to do as they please if their actions are not against the interest of the World Government.

The news of Luffy and Angel hitting a world noble quickly spreads throughout the island, causing more widespread panic. Most of the supernovas quickly decide to leave the island to avoid the inevitable dispatch of an admiral, though a few who are curious decide to stay behind and see which Admiral will come.

Capone Bege one of the Worst Generation and the Captain of the Fire Tank Pirates walked down in the streets where the crowd fled towards the port. Around him his subordinates surrounded him. Protecting him from all sides.

As he walked down the streets, the people ran beside him. But he just walked as nothing happened. Emitting the aura and the charm of a true crime don.

"How is the ship coating coming along?" he asked meanwhile puffed out a big smoke cloud from his mouth. He was so proficient smoker he doesn't even have to remove the cigar from his mouth to speak.

"It is finished yesterday." Answered one of his subordinate with an uneasy expression. Despite his boss calm expression, he knows. They are in a big trouble. An admiral will be dispatched, and it will not end well for anyone who remains on the island. They need to flee as far as they can.

Capone nodded. "We are setting out to the Fishman Island! Do you really think I will stick around and wait for the admiral to arrive?" he continued his way towards the port.

"Understood!" answered his right hand.

Meanwhile in the restaurant in Grove 24.

A slim, curvaceous young woman with long pink hair and brown eyes who wore a white low-cut tank top that exposes both her midriff and cleavage, along with a pair of orange-and-black striped buckled shorts with long, thin suspenders. She sat before the table.

Before her numerous empty plate can be seen and much more plate what was full with various kind of food. Like there is no tomorrow she stuffed the food in her mouth don't even caring about chewing it first before she is swallowing it.

"Boss! We need to go! The admiral is dispatched to the island!"

She just ripped off the last bit of meat from a huge drumstick and started to mumble. "The captain of that moron's crew is even a bigger moron!" she swallows the bite. "Not speaking about that Angel! I am surrounded by idiots!"

"If I ever come to face to face with those morons again in the New World..." she kicked up the table before herself with a furious expression. "I will crush them!"

Somewhere a bulky muscled figure crouched on the edge of a house roof. He wore a black t-shirt and simple gray pants. From his back, two white feathered wings sprouted. Strangely these wings were smaller than someone assume they need to be to someone could fly with them.

On his tanned face, an always grinning expression settled. Currently, he watched the crowd below him as they are panicking fled from the island as fast as they could. _"To think they caused an uproar so close to the Navy HQ, right before they reach the New World..."_ he thought. " _What a troublesome crew."_

Somewhere else tall, lean, and muscular man who wears what appears to be a combination of a white-plumed cocked hat with his crew's Jolly Roger on the side and a mask over his eyes stopped forward. Meanwhile his subordinate followed him. "Prepare to set sail!"

"Yes! Captain Drake!"

 _"I wonder who will show up this time..."_ he wondered as he continued his way forward.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Mariejois: Capital of the World Government:**

Mariejois... Shining jewel and the capital of the World Government. Not much is seen of Mariejois in any of its appearances due to the thick white fog what always wraps around the place. The only exception to this is the gigantic palace, where the Gorosei meets.

The palace in the middle of the island is seen to have at least six floors, plus extra structures on top, including a number of towers. Also, in all of its appearances, the palace has been shown shrouded in white mist. The main entrance of the palace is guarded by a group of soldiers clad in armor. Its depictions suggest that, due to the high altitude, Mariejois is always foggy.

If you want to describe the sight with only a few words. You should say it was like a country amongst the clouds. Under a huge white majestic palace, numerous smaller buildings settled sank amongst the clouds. Giving, even more importance the already important palace amongst the cloud-like fog.

Mariejois also the place where the Marine Admirals usually resides. In the current scene. Fleet Admiral Sengoku stood in a big white room. In the middle of the room, there was a big round table with numerous seats around it.

Fleet Admiral Sengoku just enjoyed his daily tea when one of his subordinates ran through the enormous white double door. "Fleet Admiral! The pirates captured several World Nobles and held them in custody!"

The Fleet Admiral walked to the huge table and leaned above it. Due to his concern, he even dropped his cup making it to spill to the ground. It rolled far away to the other side of the room occasionally rolling before the other lean person's leg who sat in the room.

"It is that brat again?" Sengoku placed his hand to his head and massaged his temple. "It is one thing after an another... what is with that family!?" a concerned expression settled on his face.

The marine uniformed soldier behind his back continued. Meanwhile, he kept his saluting posture all along. "According to our information it is not just the Straw Hat crew... but Eustass 'Captain' Kid and his Crew... as well Trafalgar Law and his crew. Moreover, Angel has also been seen in the scene..."

The Fleet Admiral gritted his teeth, and the sweat poured down on his forehead.

"In all 14, bounty-heads have been seen." The Fleet Admiral eyes almost popped open with the worrisome expression what settled on his face. "Six of them all rookies with bounties above 100 million... Of course, we go after Monkey D. Luffy and Angel who intentionally hurt a Tenryuubito. We can't get contact with anyone from the Human Shop..." The marine clicked his tongue thinking hard enough to find the adequate word what can substitute the slave word. "...eh... 'Employment Stability Office.' So they have been probably all beat."

Kizaru who was the second highest ranked individual in the room put down his jug of drink on the arm of the comfortable looking throne where he sat. As usual... his face showed his usual unconcerned sarcastic expression. "Anyway, taking three of the Tenryuubito as hostages is an unpreceded act of hostility." Explained the marine who stood beside Sengoku.

"Do they have any demand?" asked Sengoku with the face of concern.

"No, they haven't made any yet."

Kizaru drank a sip from his steaming drink. From his expression, it seemed he is infinitely bored by just listening to this conversation. Then started to speak. "~Well, in any case, they did hurt one of the World Nobles1..." he rolled his eyes under his tinted glasses. "~so there is no way we wouldn't take action, right, Sengoku-san?~" his tone was flat and somewhat phlegmatic.

The Fleet Admiral suddenly turned his direction. On his face, a mix of annoyance and disbelief settled. "Kizaru..."

"~I guess I will go... I will be right back...~" Borsalino sat up. His tall stature dwarfed even the highest simple marine in the room. "~Do not worry...~" he started to walk towards the door. His admiral coat with the kanji 'justice' fluttered with his every step.

"Kizaru!" called after him the Fleet Admiral.

"~Ah? What is it? Sengoku-san?~" he turned back his head lazily.

Sengoku gritted his teeth. "Don't provoke Angel... you know what happened last time..."

"~Oh! Scary Eyes...~" he rolled his eyes under his tinted glasses. "~Don't worry... she was just lucky last time and caught me off my guard... she will be not a problem...~." he waved away his colleague concern lazily.

"Kizaru!" shouted after him Sengoku. Kizaru turned back to him with a lazy expression on his face. Again.

"Do not provoke her! That's an order!" the Fleet Admiral squinted his eyes. Kizaru raised his eyebrows. He rarely sees his superior using this kind of expression.

"~Ohh!~" he deadpanned. "~Ok... ok... I will not offend her only if she shows resistance...~" he said in an easy-going manner and walked out of the room. The marine who stand near the exit of the room stepped back as a frightened expression moved on his face.

Sengoku gritted his teeth _. "This is bad... I hope he is right and Angel was only lucky when she beat us back in the lab. I wonder... It was her real strength, or she only managed to take care of us so easily because of the Sea Stone back in that hellish place..."_ he shook his head. _"Does not matter... she is a threat and hit a World Noble... not once! But twice! She is an enemy of Justice who needs to take care off!"_

He walked to the nearby table and raised started a call using a Den Den Mushi (transponder snail).

Somewhere in the sea. On a rafter, on a comfortable throne, a tall, imposing figure sat. Enjoying his time he looked before himself meanwhile holding a glass of red wine in his hand. Aside from this. On a small table, a full bottle of red wine and a Transponder Snail settled.

His strangely colored red eyes showed no emotions. On his back, a huge cross-shaped curved sword can be seen. He sat a comfortable looking throne Meanwhile two green torches burned the two sides of his rafter.

He was Dracule Mihawk, the current owner of the title Greatest Swordsman in the World. In our current scene. He wondered just how a simple girl can upset the World Government in such margin to send a Shichibukai after her. According to his information, the girl is a swordsman like him. But he was never the man who believed information without investigating it first. No. He wanted to confirm it. He wanted to confirm if the girl is indeed worthy of his time and attention as Sengoku describe her to him.

He never heard the name amongst the swordsman 'Angel'. Neither he knows anyone amongst them who is resembling her. It was strange. According to the Fleet Admiral her swordwork without par when they fought. It was an impossible situation. As the Greatest Swordman in the World, he should hear about if such talented individual exists. Then why? Why he can't remember her!

This amongst many things frustrated him more than anything.

As he mused on this meanwhile enjoyed his wine. Suddenly the Den Den Mushi started to ring. "purupurupuru." It gave out the typical ringing sound what was the Transponder Snails own.

From snail suddenly transformed face he know. The Fleet Admiral is calling him.

For a moment. He wondered it is worth to even picking up the snail. His time was precious, and he did not often receive calls more rarely answered the summons of the World Government.

He rolled his eyes. The snail finished its ringing noises. Just to a few seconds later start to ring again. "purupurupuru. Purupurupuru..."

He ignored the ringing voice two more times then get bored with this little game. The snail ringed again. He slowly reached towards the snail and raised its microphone part to his mouth. "Yes?" he said. His tone was completely calm and without any kind of emotion.

"Why can't you pick it up earlier!?" shouted Sengoku in the other side of the line and his emotional facial expression had been mimicked perfectly by the little snail.

"Sorry... I was out of the Snail's reach..." answered Dracule while rolled his eye.

"Whatever..." shrugged Sengoku. "By the way... Where are you? Angel has been spotted in Sabaody Archipelago. Kizaru is on his way there."

Mihawk squinted his hawk-like eyes a little bit. "I am not far from that island. I am on my way..." he put down the Transponder Snail without even saying goodbye. Looked to his Log Pose. Nodded while hummed. Then pulled out his huge sword and swung it lazily. The compressed air what left the edge of the black blade was strong enough to change the direction of his small rafter to the direction of the previously mentioned island and cause miniature typhoon around him.

After his rafter turned to the adequate direction, a small smile appeared on his face. "Show me your worth... Angel..."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Grove 1: Human Auction House:**

Around the Human Auction House in Grove 1, the crowd roared. Numerous nobles protested and demanded their freshly bought slaves. As expected after the nearby Marine Directorate heard what happened in the Human Trafficking Auction House. They immediately sent a few unit of marines to re-establish the order. Not as much as they wanted. Due they were a lack of the marine forces on the island. Due despite the state of the Navy HQ, the Admiralty decided they will keep the original date of Ace's execution.

Their base was already trashed why it rebuild before the Whitebeard War?

In the scene, poor marines tried as hard as they could to keep the control over the massive crowd outside of the building, and it seemed slowly but steadily they started to regain the control over the people. Still, the people roared wanting back their so-called possession.

As the newer and newer marine units arrived and slowly started to close the circle on the auction house. They started to set up their defense. Many mortal units lined beside each other pointing their pipes towards all of the entrances to the auction house.

"Set up the mortals! Brace yourselves! They can't escape from us!" roared a marine as he ordered his subordinates. "Hurry! Protect the civilians and led to a safe location! We can't risk their lives in the crossfire!" he pointed and another nearby marine unit who tried to lead away from the civilians and the nearby protesting nobles.

"Please get away from the building as possible!" raised his arm one of the marines.

"No onlookers, please! These people are dangerous!"

"But the slaves I bought are still inside!" pleaded a noble woman.

The leader of the marines gritted his teeth and glared in the direction of the main entrance of the sizable building before him. Many of his men positioned themselves immediately and pointed their simple guns towards the entrance.

The Pirates did not waste their time and immediately barricaded every entry point to the building except its main entrance and back entrance. The only way where they could storm the building was the main and back entrance. But that would cost him dearly. Namely, most of his man did not survive such act of stupidity. The enemy counting they will be attacked through those entrances. The second reason. The kidnapped World Nobles were still in the building. He can't risk their lives with a charge. In the chaos, they may kill them accidentally.

He was calm. He knows the Admiralty soon will send an admiral to solve the situation. He doesn't know yet which one. But he was sure they would send one. The only thing what he could do is to keep the rookies in one place until one of the three admirals arrive at the island.

After all, there were several rookies in the building with bounties over 100 000 000 bellies. Even if he sends his man wave after wave in the building, he will only risk his men precious lives. He knew many of his men. Hell... they usually spend their shore leaves together in the nearby pub telling absurd stories to each other. For the commander of the current marine forces, it was not worth to risk his friend's lives.

No matter if some bratty World Noble is at risk or not. He just wanted to protect his friends and relatives from the dangers of the world. This is why he was here. This is why he joined the Marines. To create a better tomorrow for his son. To see his grandchildren, grow up safely.

He shook his head to weave these thoughts out of his head then continued ordering the nearby marine units. He looked behind himself where one of the young officers stood clad in the usual navy uniform. "Has the mortal units arrived yet?" he asked.

The young officer saluted. "Yes! Most of them. We are currently setting them up."

"Have you heard anything from the Marine HQ?" he asked with a concerned expression.

"Yes! Admiral Kizaru is on his way here! But the troops coming first!"

He suddenly turned with his full body to the officer behind him. A frightened expression settled on his face. "Those guys!? They are coming here?"

"Yes, it certainly seems that way!" straightened himself the officer.

The commander of the Marine forces backed down and gasped out of his fear.

Meanwhile in the auction house.

Amongst the abandoned corridors of the Human Trafficking Auction House. A lone figure knelt before his table. The man wore his usual star-shaped sunglasses what become his trademarks under the long years as the head of the auction house.

He was Disco. The head of the Human Trafficking Auction House. The corridors of his establishment were completely ruined. Traces of battle can be seen. The few of the bars of his reinforced cell has been either bent or broke. They were unable to contain their prisoners anymore.

Every cell was completely empty thanks to the revolt what the old man caused. The guards who had the task to guard the cells were either unconscious, dead or fled when they saw the carnage what the old man organized. Disco paid them poorly, so they were not really loyal to their employer. Why risk their lives for such amount of money? It is simply not worth it.

In the end of the corridor. Behind the stage what served as the main demonstration podium at the time of the auction. A slightly open door can be seen. On the door, a table can be seen. The next inscription is written in it. 'Disco.' Yes, it was the office of the head of the human trafficking Auction house.

And in it. The heavily bleeding owner of the auction house kneeled before his table. He held the microphone part of his Den Den Mushi in his hand and gripped it angrily. It seemed he was in a debate with someone on the other side of the line.

A malicious sounding laughter filtered out from the direction of the open door. "Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu." Laughed a muscular voice with an amused tone.

"There is nothing at laugh at it! Is it?" From Disco's voice, a faint of anger mixed with desperation could be heard out. He panted heavily as he squeezed his knee. From his stomach blood sprouted out what stained the ground beneath himself. "This is your shop or not? Mr. Donflamingo? Where are you right now?" he pleaded. "Nobody going to trust this shop anymore... after what happened the Roswald family! I am sure he will run us out of business!"

An amusedly evil grin settled on the Transponder Snail's face what positioned itself before Disco. "Can't you help us?"

"Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu." Donflamingo cackled evilly. "Hey, you! Human trade is already old news, idiot..." he mocked his subordinate.

Disco opened his mouth and held his breath back for a moment. "Ah?"

"This is the age of smiles; you see? Smiles! Disco... keep that store of yours and don't contact me again! Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu!" he laughed maliciously.

"This is a terrible situation! And you are just abandoning us?!" Disco shouted angrily into the microphone. "Angel is here! What should I do? She will kill me if she realizes I conned her!"

"What do you say? You speak about the Angel with the bounty 420 000 000 right?" asked the surprised Donflamingo.

"Ye-yes..." shuttered Disco.

"Give the phone to her immediately!" order his subordinate the Heavenly Yaksha.

"There is no way I will go out there and commit suicide!" he pointed angrily in the direction of his door.

The snail before him frowned angrily. "Then be silent! You are such a pain..."

Disco trembled in anger. "While you sit there blaming me for your own misfortune... The New Age grows ever further Disco-kun..."

The snail before Disco started to smile. "I am... No... We are currently being called by in the Nave for a mandatory gathering..." he tapped his drink on the other side of the line and drank a big gulp from his ice cold drink.

"Hmm? How does this future sound to you? Disco-kun?" he placed his empty glass heavily on the table before himself. "The Seven Warlords of the Sea versus the Whitebeard Pirates! Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu" Donflamingo smirked. He leaned back in his chair. "I feel... whoever claiming little Angel for itself. Will be the new lord of the seas. Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu." He laughed. "What will be your next step... Angel?"

Meanwhile in the main chamber of the Human Auction House.

Every guard was unconscious and laid amongst the rows of the chamber. Eustass 'Captain' Kid and his crew, Trafalgar Law and his crew, the Straw Hat pirates and of course Angel herself waited patiently what the old man who stood on the stage will do.

Rayleigh looked deeply in the eyes of the green-haired mermaid Keimi.

"I am going to remove that collar now..." he said reassuringly to the mermaid. "Is that alright? Young girl?" asked Rayleigh from her.

"Hey, Gramps! Don't do anything reckless! It is going to explode!" panicked Pappug the orange colored sea star. Beside him laid the injured Hatchan who was currently under the treatment of Chopper.

"We already saw what happens when a slave collar explodes!" interjected Chopper suddenly.

"That was horrible! Absolutely horrible!" shouted Brook meanwhile grabbed his afro.

"Is that really okay? Luffy?" Chopper turned his head towards his captain.

Luffy did not answer. He simply stared what will the old man do next.

"Wait! Franky is looking for the keys right now! We just wait until he finds them!" came the idea from Usopp's mind.

"Please stop him! Straw Hat!" pleaded Pappug.

"Have a little faith in Ray-san. Star-kun..." said Angel lazily. She grabbed a bucket of almost empty popcorn from the ground what the fleeing nobles left after they fled. Then sat down in the front row. "I think he knows what he is doing..." she started to eat her snack from the bucket. "Let's just watch the magician do his magic."

"Thank you for your trust Angel-chan..." said Raleigh as he concentrated on the explosive collar around Keimi's neck.

"Is she insane!?" shouted Pappug and looked to Usopp.

"Mo-Most likely..." he stuttered as he started to gnaw on his nails.

Zoro fixated on the old man. "I don't know what kind of power he used. But he is not our average kind of old man..."

Sanji shrugged. "And it is enough to leave Keimi to his care?" he turned towards the exit. "Where is Franky anyway?"

Rayleigh knocked the collar, and it started to ticking continuously. After every tick, its ticking hastened.

Everyone gulped nervously in the exemption of Kid, Law, and Angel who enjoyed her snack.

With a move of a flash. Rayleigh coated Keimi and himself with his armament Haki and let the bomb explode. Angel just shook a few times her bucket after the explosion. And sighed in a disappointed manner. "It is empty..."

Franky ran out from the nearby room carrying the keys with himself. "What the hell! Scaring me shitless!" Franky walked lazily to Rayleigh meanwhile rolled the key ring around his thick finger.

Everyone was agape. They can't find the right word what happened before them.

"He got them off..." shuttered Nami.

"Keimi!" Pappug shouted amongst his tears and started to run down on the stair. He stumbled a few times but in the end, he reached the edge of the stage, and with a big jump he jumped in the neck of the green-haired mermaid.

"Hmph..." Franky frowned with a frustrated manner. "What the hell! I finally found them and all..."

"Oh, you found the keys? Impressive!" praised him the old man. "But it is alright. Please carry this young girl out there."

Franky frowned. "What the hell! Who are you anyway? What the hell is with the situation."

Rayleigh did not answer to him. So he shrugged him off and walked near the aquarium of Keimi. The slaves who waited near the curtain looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Hey, slaves! All your buyers ran away! So you could run away while you still have a chance!" Franky lazily threw the keyring towards their direction. The slaves burst out with joy and hastily jumped to the keyring just to get rid of their collars.

Angel frowned happily. "Hmm... Happy ending. Boring and too predictable... isn't there are a normal film where is the evil side wins?" she mumbled and threw away the empty bucket from her hand.

Rayleigh jumped down of the stage and lazily started to stroll towards the injured Hatchan. Angel jumped up and followed him behind with a curious expression on her face. She rested her sheathed katana on her shoulder. Her strange long coat and silk like long white hair fluttered by her momentum. Rayleigh turned his head towards the rookies who just watched the show all over.

"Sorry for you guys. Are you here to watch the show right? Judging how you handled the situation you are not pushovers either." Inquired the right hand of Roger.

"Who thought we ran into a legend here..." mumbled Kid meanwhile a smile settled on his face. "He is the Dark King... Silvers Rayleigh. No doubt about it."

"What is that legendary man doing here?" asked Kid's subordinate with a flabbergasted tone.

"I prefer to be called old coater, Ray-san around here. Please don't use that name..." he asked the pirate. "I am an old man now. I'd like to live peacefully."

"Oh! Ray-san! You never said you are some kind of celebrity here... you hurt me deeply. At least I could ask an autograph from you!" noted Angel sarcastically as she leaned closer to Rayleigh ear.

Ray chuckled. "I thought you know who am I Angel-chan after I told you my full name."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, as I said I am not around here. So I had not the faintest idea who are you. Thanks to the trust by the way." She said in a sarcastically offended tone.

"Sorry, Angel-chan. After we escaped. I will tell everyone everything."

"Okie Dokie Ray-san!" she said playfully.

The two of them slowly reached the injured Hatchan. Rayleigh kneeled down beside his injured friend. "You are not gonna die right? Hachi? I always said to not walk around on the island..."

"I-I am sorry..." shuttered the octopus man and the pain cut through his stomach again.

"Thank you for helping out my friend. You really helped me out, guys." He turned to Luffy.

"So, why are you wanted to see my pops?" asked Luffy. A seriously stern expression settled on his face.

Rayleigh stood up "Let's save that for afterward. First. We need to get out there."

"Criminals inside! Release the Roswald family! An Admiral will be here shortly! I 'd imagine it would be safer for you guys to surrender." They heard the navy commander voice from the announcer. "You don't know what will happen rookies afterward!" the Navy announcer voice was especially frustrated and threatening in the last part.

"I can't use that power anymore, so I am counting you guys..." Rayleigh turned towards the rookies whose sat in the back rows of the chamber.

Angel kneeled down beside Hachi. "Can I take a look at his injury?" she scratched her face with a confused expression while looked at Chopper. "sorry... I don't know your name..."

"I-It's Chopper..." said the reindeer with a confused expression as he stepped back suddenly.

She smiled as her name suggest. It was like a real angel smiled to Chopper. "I like your name. Chopper-kun." Angelic sparks can be seen around her face.

"I DON'T NEED A GRATUADATE FROM A HUMAN!" he shouted then started to do his typical Dirty Old Man dance. The dance what Chopper does when someone is usually complementing him. Accompanied with an embarrassed laugh. "DON'T MESS WITH ME!" laugh. "~Asshole. ~ Don't mess with my jerk. ~ It won't work...~" his momentary embarrassment has been interrupted by Angel's sweet voice.

"Oh... is that so... sorry. I did not know." Apologized Angel.

Blood sprouted from Sanji's nose what made him flew towards the ceiling. When he reached it, he broke through of the sturdy roof. "Angel-chwann is so lovely!" he shouted before he left the orbit.

Angel looked in the direction of the new hole in the ceiling with a flabbergasted expression. "How the hell did he do that?" she pointed in the direction of the new hole.

Nami shrugged. "Don't even ask... he is just that weird..."

Angel nodded then turned back to Chopper. "So... can you authorize me to inspect your patient?"

Chopper looked at her. "Do you have any medical knowledge?" asked her the reindeer.

Angel looked back to him and fondled her delicate chin. "Hmm... Well, I learned a few things during my travels. And in my profession, it is essential for the survival to have a few tricks under your sleeve."

"What kind of professions?" asked Chopper suspiciously.

She smiled. "As I said. I am an adventurer."

"An adventurer?" Chopper tilted his head. "What is an adventurer."

"Well... And adventurer is delving into dangerous ruins. Explore the unknown and occasionally fighting monsters."

Usopp legs started to tremble hearing the word monster. "M-Monsters!?"

Chopper eyes started to shine imagining the adventures from the books what he read before. "Wow!"

Angel nodded and patted Chopper's head gently. "So? Do you authorize me to examine your patient?"

Chopper nodded affirming. "Yes!"

Angel turned to Hatchi, and a reassuring smile moved on her face. "Don't worry. It will not hurt."

Hatchan gritted his teeth from the pain and nodded.

Angel started her new patient examination. First, she investigated the bandages. Under her long years, she read a few medical books and even learned from the best doctor in the continent, so she knew roughly the biology of the other races under the rule of Ainz. Being there were similar sea races like the one before her. She suspected their biology is similar. Not as she needed when she using healing magic. The magic automatically maps the body and find the best way to heal the injury. Or simply told the cells how to repair the damage.

She activated her energy perception subtly to find out what kind of damage the bullet caused to the fish man. She hummed and nodded.

Meanwhile, Chopper used his Brain point to search any kind of weakness on the girl. Until now. She was nice and wanted to help.

But they just met moments ago. And he just can't trust anyone who he doesn't know a longer period of time. He put in front of himself his hooves. Then activated his ability subtly. "Brain Point..." he murmured.

Before his eyes, a crosshair appeared what constantly moved searching the person weak point. A moment later his ability finished. He stepped back seeing the result and started to tremble. _"It cannot be! Everyone has a weakness!"_

The result what he got was exceeded his imagination. According to his Brain Point. The person before him has no weakness at all neither can be injured. He breathed heavily.

"Be ease Chopper-san... your heart rhythm has been doubled in a couple of seconds."

Angel looked up to him suddenly. And a smile curled on her face. For Chopper this smile told the next thing. _"I know what you did... and I know exactly what kind of result did you get."_

"Don't worry... Everything will be all right." Suddenly Chopper felt something as she smiled at him. Something strange as if suddenly he can trust her. He can't understand it. Before this moment. He felt uneasy himself, and his animal instinct screamed saying she is dangerous. But now. He felt he can trust her. It was strange... disturbing... almost unnatural.

Angel placed her palm above the injury. "It will be a little warm. But don't worry. It will not hurt." She reassured Hachi.

Meanwhile, Kid, Law, and Luffy headed outside to take care of the navy soldiers who already surrounded the building. Under their way outside. The three of them argued all the way about who will clean up the marines.

"I will go ahead..." Kid headed towards the exit. "As an extra favor I will take care of them you guys, so just relax."

Law and Luffy followed him and started to argue.

But back to the current scene.

"Wha-What are you doing?" asked Chopper with his trembling voice. Rayleigh and the others turned towards her as she kneeled before Hatchan.

"Don't worry... I will heal him."

 _"[Silent Cast: Minimize Magic: Angelic Healing] ..."_ she silent cast her aimed spell as her hand was over the Fishman's injury. Bright light left her palm.

The light was so mesmerizing. Usopp and Nami gasped. Franky raised his sunglasses and squinted his eyes in the chase if his eyes are playing tricks with him. Robin and even Zoro walked closer to see what's happening.

Hacchi gasped as he felt warmness filled his chest. Not bad kind of warm feeling. But the feeling as someone caring about him. The feeling as he can leave his every problem to his tomorrow self. The light slowly faded from Angel's gloved palm and stopped.

Hatchan took a deep, relieved breath as he felt the pain before completely left his body and now can breathe normally. He stood up. "Well, how do you feel yourself?" Angel smiled at him.

"I..." he gulped inspecting his body. "I am better than ever! Thank you!" he turned to Angel with a thankful expression.

"Let me see your bandages!" Chopper quickly unbandages the octopus Fishman, and his eyes widened. The previous hole in his body disappeared without a trace. There was no in an outer trace of the bullet, not even a scar what usually remain after such injury.

He turned to Angel. "How did you did that? It was some kind of Devil Fruit ability?!" Copper pointed at her with eyes filled with disbelief.

She tilted her head with a dumbfounded expression. "Devil Fruit? I never lived with such thing."

Rayleigh stepped closer and inspected his friend. He nodded and turned to Angel. "Then how did you did it Angel-chan? Can you explain it to me?"

Sanji slowly crawled back from the hole in the ceiling. He was completely pale from the blood loss. "Let's just say..." Angel raised her left palm and moved her fingers with a playfully strange manner. "Magic fingers..." she said playfully then chuckled.

"You know magic!?" shouted Usopp and Chopper with shining eyes as they pointed at her.

She chuckled. "No... That would be ridiculous is it?"

Usopp and Chopper enthusiasm disappeared in an instant, and a depressive aura surrounded them. _"Of course I know magic,"_ Angel mumbled in her head.

"Then how did you did it?" the one who asked was Nico Robin.

"I just told the cells near the injury how to fix the problem. You know. Your willpower can be used much more than simply armoring yourself against attacks and sensing your opponent." She explained. _"Luckily I read after what actually Haki is in the nearby library and in the Marines' database while I was on the island..."_

Rayleigh nodded with a thoughtful expression. "Hmm... So you found a way to use Haki to heal others... Fascinating! In my long years, I never saw anyone who used his or her Haki in this way."

Angel breathe heavily. From the expression of her surroundings. She knows. Her years of acting was paid out. "Yes... but it takes heavy tools on me..."

"Don't worry! I will comfort you Angel-chwan!" Sanji appeared near her. He was so fast it seemed he teleported. Nami bopped his head what make him faint for a moment.

"Can you teach me?! Please!" pleaded Chopper as he looked at her with his adorable shining puppy eyes.

"I don't know... I am not a good teacher." She mumbled.

A sad expression moved on the young reindeer's face. Seeing this she patted his head. Chopper looked up at her hopefully. "But don't worry... I will certainly try.. But it needs a considerable amount of control above your willpower. And of course. Hard work and years of practice."

A stern expression moved on Chopper's face. He nodded firmly. Rayleigh laughed whole heartedly seeing the scene. "Youngsters these days!"

Angel looked in the direction of the entrance. "We will introduce more thoroughly later. I will see what is going out there! Anyway... I need a little bit of clean air. This actually takes a lot out of me."

"Please don't exert yourself!" pleaded Chopper for her.

Rayleigh nodded. "Yes, it would be best if you let the fighting those three."

She smiled. "Thank you for your concern. But I am fine. I just need a little bit of fresh air." She stood up.

"Angel-chwan! Wait for me!" Sanji wanted to jump to her and hug her. But before he could reach her she stepped away out of his reach. Sanji stumbled because of his momentum and embraced Zoro instead of Angel.

"Just what are you doing Shitty Chef!" Zoro glared at him.

"Shut your mouth Marimo! It was an accident! I would never embrace such shitty swordsman like you!" the two of them started to throw sparks at each other from their eyes.

"Are you sure you can handle what is out there? Angel-chan?" asked Rayleigh.

She turned back. "Don't worry Ray-san. I was in tighter situations before and always managed to get out..." she let a little pause. "True... I lost one or two limbs... nothings what I can really miss in the long term..." she waved away their concern. Then laughed at her own morbid joke.

The horror moved on Usopp's face who because of this turned to wall white. "O-One or two missing limbs!?" he trembled.

She grabbed the World Nobles' dog under her armpit and started to stroll outside of the building with a lazy manner. The dog seemingly did not care about her act and just let himself be carried. She started to whistle a song all along. Insert tune Bernard Herrmann- Twisted Nerve.

Ray smiled. "You are really strange Angel-chan... You make me remember the times with Roger..." he smiled thinking the times what he spent with his captain and his friend. He shook his head and turned back to Hachi. "Are you feeling better Hachi?" he asked.

The octopus man nodded. "Yes... I feel better than ever!" he flexed his eight muscled hands.

Rayleigh nodded. "Then let's prepare to flee..."

Outside of the Auction House.

The Marines were devastated seeing how Law, Kid, and Luffy easily take care of them. Their numbers just dissipated but fortunately, the reinforcements arrived from the nearby Marine outpost.

"Wait! What's going on? Save me!" pleaded the marine head what Law used as a ball. Namely, he used his devil fruit power the Ope Ope no Mi fruit to separate the navy soldier head from his body without killing him.

He flipped the head continuously what caused poor marine a massive feeling of nausea despite his stomach now separated from his body.

"Good grief! There are even more of them already!" said Law with a happy tone.

Luffy walked near Kid and turned to him. "You guys sure have some weird powers."

"Yours are the strangest of all." Retorted Kid.

Luffy turned back to the marines. "Really?" he quoted in a surprised expression meanwhile adjusted his straw hat.

Suddenly everyone started to hear a strange whistling from the darkness behind the three pirate captain. The three pirate captain and the Marines turned in the direction of the sound. The whistle was somewhat strange. Once malicious and once happy.

The Marines rearranged their rows in the momentary pause. Soon a slender certainly female form appeared from the shadow who held something under her armpit.

She reached the border of the entrance and sniffed in the air like a predator. "Hmm... It seems I did not yet miss the fun..." she chuckled.

The Marines gulped. The leader of the current forces gulped. _"Damn! An another rookie! And now is the rookie with the highest bounty..."_

She stepped out from the shadows. "Hey guys!" she waved the three captain.

"I hope I did not miss the fun."

"No! We just started!" shouted Luffy and throw his hand up in the air happily.

"Ah... Angel. Do not even bother yourself. We solve this thing." Law turned to her.

"Ok..." she deadpanned.

"Eh!" Luffy gasped. Kid and Law raised their brows surprisingly. They did not expect they can convince her to stay out of the fight this easily. True, the two captain was curious what she is capable of. Curious about if those tales what circulating about her is true or not. But it was not the time to inspecting each other prowess.

"But first..." she put down the world noble dog beside herself and walked forward. She rested her katana on her shoulder. Every gun pointed at her meanwhile she started to search something under her strange coat. "Where did I put those damned things?" she mumbled angrily.

"What is she doing?" Luffy leaned closer to Kid and whispered.

"I have no idea..." whispered Kid back to him.

Finally, she found the things what she searched and pulled them out under her coat. She cleared her throat. "Khm..." every eye twinkled at her as she opened her mouth.

She started her speech. "Greetings! Present and future thralls and underlings!" she spreads her arm.

"The following is the list of new crimes when I am officially recognized as your king, emperor or reagent." She waved the papers in her hand. Law chuckled. "I will be the pirate king!" shouted Luffy.

"Shh Straw Hat... she is only mocking them..." Kid smiled.

Luffy turned his head to Angel with a dumbfounded expression. "Really?"

Angel continued after the moment of disturbing. "I highly recommend taking notes or your own lives." She took out a strange looking-glass under his coat and put it in her delicate nose.

She raised the paper before herself. "Crime the first. Speaking to me when I had headphones on. " she squinted her eyes and crumpled a little bit the paper in her hand. "Punishable by small sanitary knife wounds inflicted by a woman who is just minding her own business..." she made a few stabbing moves with her sheathed sword. The whole crowd and the three captain behind her looked at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"Crime the second... walking in a direction other than the one where your head is pointing unless doing a convincing moon walk. Punishable by the removal of all, spinal flexibility and neck turning privileges for a month or until I stop finding it hilarious." She threw her sword lazily like a boomerang almost beheading a few marines before it comes back to her hand.

Law snickered. "I can help with that..."

"Crime the third... posting an article on Facebook without actually reading the article first." She knocked the paper with the back of her palm reinforcing what she said. "No punishment! In my infinite mercy, I decree using Facebook deemed the sufficient amount of suffering for this offense."

Luffy leaned closer to Kid. "What is a Facebook? Can it be eaten?"

Kid shook his head. "I have no idea..."

One of the Marines released a shot in her direction. What she reacted with simply leaning away from the shot. She turned in the direction of the offender. "Now that was just rude. Interrupting a young maiden like myself in the middle of her speech." _"[Silent Cast: Philosophorum Slash]"_ She swung her sword lazily in the direction of a tree behind the marines. For a moment nothing happened. Then the Marines heard a big crash as they saw one of the gigantic trees behind them exploded to sprinters in an enormous crimson colored explosion.

The marines started to tremble seeing the destruction. "I-Is this really happening?"

Kid whistled.

"I would not have done it better." Noted Law. "That was cool!" Luffy jumped. He pointed to Angel. "Join my crew!"

Angel cleared her throat and continued. Not caring about Luffy's antics she adjusted her glasses on her nose.

"Crime the fourth... offering me any form of low carb," she opened a finger after each product on her list. "sugar-free or vegan snack food!" she stomped with her left leg angrily. "I am not subject your pathetic dietary restrictions!" she looked frightening in the eyes of the marines after they saw the destruction of the tree.

"Yeah! All meat! Give us meat! We don't need vegetables!" Luffy shouted from the background.

"For this crime..." Law stepped near her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded understandingly. Then turned back her faithful audience.

"It comes to my attention that some of you are thinking I changing the laws to benefit only myself." She motioned like a diva to herself. "To you feel like I am using my unlimited power solely for my personal gain." She shook the papers in her hand meanwhile looked like a sad offended child.

Then she took off her glasses and raised her brow what borrowed her the expression what said. 'I don't care what do you want.' Meanwhile looked around the people before her.

"Do none of you know what it meant to be in charge?"

Law and Kid shook their head with an amused expression seeing the behavior the girl before them. Luffy almost burst out of laughter.

The Marines before her gritted their teeth but withheld themselves due they were concerned about the Roswalds in the building behind them. She turned around and placed back the papers and the glass in her coat.

"They are all yours guys..." she walked behind Kid, Luffy and Law. Sat down near the dog. And removed the aquarium from his head. Then after this, she started to caress the dog's head. It seemed poor creature enjoying this little bit of fresh air and the caring hands of Esdeath.

Unknown from this little group. (or not) A few marine crept found a way behind them into the building, and they were on their way to investigate the enemies in the building.

"I can't believe the mortal cannons don't work on them..." said one of the marine.

"Seems like they earned their reputation..." said the marine next to him.

"Think this is the time to be impressed?! Somehow we had to hold them until Admiral Kizaru arrives!" said an another one angrily.

"Think we gonna wait for that?" asked Law while played with the poor marine head in his hand.

He throws the head towards the marines whom out of their fear of catching a speaking head threw the head away immediately. "Wait! Don't throw me away!" pleaded the head.

"How can you talk?" asked the one who caught the marine head with a surprised tone.

"I don't know..." answered the head. "Also my body feels hot for some reason..."

"Your body?" asked a surprised tone the marine who hold the head.

"His burning body is over there!" pointed an another marine a smoking and comically running headless body in the background.

"It is so hot! My body is burning!" shouted the head painfully.

"You can feel your body?"

The head shouted out of pain until someone splashed some water on it. "I thought I gonna die..." he said in a relieved tone. Then his expression turned serious. "Everyone be careful! That guy!" he looked in the direction of Law who already raised his hands to 'operate.' "Don't get into the circles he creates!"

"Room." Law created a dome. Angel looked in his direction and inspected his ability. It seemed he slashed his sword only once, but the Marines in the circle started to fall into pieces and floated away from their other body parts. "We have been cut!" shouted one of them. "What's going on there?!" another Marine freaked out.

"Just relax..." he put back his sword slowly in his scabbard. "This will be over soon..."

 _"Hmm... interesting... it seems the body parts remain connected wirelessly after the victims separated from their body parts..."_ Angel analyzed Law ability. A small smile curled on her face. " _Very interesting... I need to get my hands on one of those Devil Fruits... of course only for analyzation purpose... my inner scientist can't possibly ignore such interesting thing!"_

"Gear Third!" Luffy inflated his hand like a balloon. "This arm is an arm of a giant." Noted Luffy.

"Don't be scared! Shoot them!" ordered his man the marine. "Shoot all of them!"

"But commander! Our weapons..." the commander turned towards his man just to see some kind of magnetic field start to grab out the Marines hands their metal weapons.

 _"Hmm... Mr. Fantastic and Magneto..."_ Angel chuckled. " _Who knew I ran into famous superheroes in this world."_

The strong magnetic field generated by Kid even raised high into the air the heavy mortar cannons from the earth. Behind Angel, the weapons of the guards of the establishment started to swarm out just to form a huge hand constructed from metallic items around Kid's arm. Being not constructed from normal kind of metal but legendary class data crystals. Angel's sword was unaffected by this weak magnetic field. Her divine class equipment, of course, was in her inventory if she needed it. But she rarely needed it since the transportation. So she usually wore her legendary class items and legendary class black katana. The Kuro shibakariki (Black Lawn Mower) as she named it.

 _"I wonder who would win... This red haired guy or Magneto..."_ she imagined the battle between the two in her head. _"Most likely Magneto... but sensing Kid's level and after reading numerous X-men comic and seeing their films... I know roughly Magneto's magnetic manipulation limits, and that guy is just broken! Of course, not as broken as Phoenix or Apocalypse... but broken."_ She sighed and looked up to the sky what was shadowed with the significant amount of metallic objectives what Kid collected. _"I wonder which classification would I get If once I find my way here."_ A curious grin settled on her face.

A big metallic arm formed from the metal objects. Law used his hand motions and started to mix the floating Marines together who's trapped in his Room field. Occasionally stitching together not matching parts to a comical construct. There was head what was attached to a body's chest. There was marine that hands replaced by other marine's leg. Marines who attached to a non-living object such as a barrel. Etcetera.

The Marines were in a complete panic and shouted with each other searching their own body parts.

"Giganto Pistol!"

"Eat this!" Kid and Luffy released their enormous hands and knocked out the Marines before them. Seeing this the remaining marines started to flee. For Angel's surprise. After Luffy used his ability, he immediately became a toddler sized kid. _"Hmm... interesting... it seems using that ability has its drawbacks." She mused. "From his skin movement and energy circulation. His body constructed some kind of rubber like material... his energy signature resembles that four guy who I fought back in that lab but a lot weaker..."_ she smiled. _"Maybe this world will be not as boring as I thought..."_

In that exact moment, the remained people ran out from the building.

"Amazing! My eyes must be deceiving me!" said Brook with open mouth. "I don't even have eyeballs!" he shoots a skull joke then laughed.

 _"What a bad joke..."_ Angel snickered in herself. She looked up. _"That skeleton guy seems like an undead skeleton, but I can't feel any trace of negative energy emitting from him..."_ she mused. _"Maybe this world has other rules for undead..."_

"Captain... you overdid it... again..." said sarcastically one of the heart pirates.

Rayleigh laughed. "Why aren't these guys half bad?"

An another building collapsed before the trio. Law turned towards the mini Luffy lazily. "Hey, what happened to you, Straw Hat? You are ruining the mod." Noted Law sarcastically.

"Really?" he asked in a comically thin voice.

"Well, I guess we pretty much ruined their formation now."

Angel walked to Luffy and inspected him. "Hmm..." Luffy looked up to her. Then started to smirk. "Aren't you an adorable little guy!" she patted his head.

Sanji jumped near her seeing Angel patting Luffy's head. "Angel-chwan! Mee too!"

She tilted her head with a confused expression. "Ok..." she patted Sanji head too. Sanji fainted out of his joy.

Seeing this Zoro jumped near him and started to kick his friend who laid in a joyful state in the ground. "Shitty chef! Don't sleep now!"

Sanji miraculously regained his consciousness, jumped up comically fast and the two of them started to argue. "What did you said Moss' head!?"

"Commander! It seems all the pirates came out from the auction house." Reported a marine near the marine commander.

The commander breathed heavily. "They are trying to run away! Well, they will regret underestimating us!"

"We got three hostages out of the back door." Reported one of the marines through a Den Den Mushi.

"Aim the mortal cannons to the people who don't have abilities!" shouted the commander.

The mortal cannons changed the angle and aimed towards the group. The firing squads take their firing positions. "All forces! Prepare to attack!" every Marine raised their weapons. "Take out the pirates!"

"The enemy ran out of strategies... it will be just a simple brawl." Noted Kid.

"Oh! I am back!" said Luffy as he regained his size.

"Well, see you later guys..." said Kid as he focused on the people before him. "It was a pleasure to meeting you in person. But I won't show any mercy next time we meet." He glanced to Luffy.

"Even for me? Kid-kun?" Angel stepped beside him. Kid laughed whole heartedly. "Maybe... if I will be drunk enough to attack you..."

Luffy hummed. "But I will be the one who finds the One Piece."

"What the hell is the One Piece?" inquired Angel vulgarly.

Everyone from the group looked at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"You seriously don't know what the One Piece is!?" they shouted in unison.

She shook her head. "Not really... as I said. I am new here..."

"Did you lived under the rock in your whole life!? Everyone heard about the One Piece in the all blue. And you are a pirate!" shouted with her Nami as she pointed at her accusingly.

She crossed her arms before her. Her palms directed outside of her. "EHHH!" she released a wrong sound. "False! I am not a pirate! I am an adventurer!"

Law smiled and leaned forward his head. "What is the difference?"

"An adventurer is adventuring, delve into ruins, explore the unknown, fighting monsters and have a good time. A pirate... well... most of the pirates are just destroy things and don't respect others private property."

"Well, you pretty much fulfilled the destroying part..." Kid pointed in the direction of the destroyed tree.

Luffy laughed. "Shishishishishi! Welcome the club! Now you can join my crew!"

Angel sighed and fondled her forehead with a tired expression. "What I am getting myself into? One moment I just delve deep inside of a dungeon. Then I found an artifact. Touch it. And I found myself falling down from a great height trashing the Marines Base..." she sobbed. "So, troublesome."

"So it is true... you really trashed Marineford." Law raised his brow hearing Robin from the background.

"If you speak about the island where those fortified walls positioned around a closed bay can be found. And huge building with the painting 'Justice' can be seen... Then yes... I trashed it..." she nodded. The people gasped around her. "But let's discuss these things later. I don't have the mood to deal the people before me."

Nami nodded and looked to the charging marine before them with a concerned expression. "You are right... we need to get out there."

Killer blocked the strike what aimed to behead Kid. Using his momentum he cut down the charging marine. "Hey, Kid! What are you standing around for?"

"Hey, Killer..." Killer looked to his captain. "On the route, we took to get here... whenever we said we would gonna find One Piece people just laughed at us... although I killed anyone who dared to laugh... but after this... we are going to an ocean where anyone who doesn't have the guts to say it will die." Kid smiled. A crazed light shined in his eyes. "Let's meet again in the New World."

 _"Did he thought about Planet Bob?"_ Angel tilted her head. _"Well, that will be hard... even I don't now the way back home..."_

"Let's go on guys!" Kid's eyes filled with determination.

"Yeah!"

Rayleigh turned to Angel. "Angel-chan? Can you clear our path before us a little bit? Normally I would not ask you this, but we are in the tight schedule."

Angel leaned forward and inspected the charging marines. "Well, I can certainly try... I hope I will not kill anyone... my attacks can be deadly..."

Kid frowned. "A pirate who is not willing to kill... you are strange..."

She stepped forward. Squinted her eyes and sought to aim her killing intent towards the marines the best as she can. But against such amount of foes, it was harder to do than say. Using her abilities was out of the question, and it would be a simple waste of her resources such small fries.

After a moment of concentration, she was ready. A massive amount of killing intent washed through almost every marine unit who collapsed due to their body ceased to function for a moment. The still standing Marines felt as the dread crawled up on their back and started to sweat heavily. Every time they looked to Angel they felt they will die even if they came close to her.

Even the little group behind her felt a small amount of her killing intent washing through them.

Only a small portion of marines remained standing. Enough for the crew of Kid and Law.

Usopp's knees trembled. "M-Monster..."

Raleigh smiled. _"Impressive... such control in such young age..."_

Zoro gasped. "The same power that the old man used!"

"You knocked out almost all of them! I wanted to fight with them!" Luffy stomped. Nami bopped his head heavily. Comically despite his rubber body, he gained a bump on his head.

"Thanks!" said Law as he raised his hand towards Angel.

"No problem Law-kun. I help wherever I could."

The crew of the Heart and the Kid pirates lunged into action and organized a carnage amongst the ranks of the remained Marines whose was completely defenseless due Angel's previous wave.

Luffy rubbed his head. Then looked up. "Let's go!" They started to run towards the water.

From a distance on a hump of a root of a giant tree, they saw several guys with black leather motor clothes. It seemed they waved for Luffy and his crew. "Hey! Young master and his crew!"

"Flying Fish Guys!" shouted Luffy with a joyous expression.

The middle blonde guy among them leaned closer and put his hand to his ear. "Eh? You said I am handsome?"

"No, I never said that..." Luffy waved towards his head before himself denying he said anything like that.

"More importantly we are here to set us to go!" shouted the blonde from a distance.

"Yes! Life is Rosy!" they tilted their hand and positioned themselves in a comically laugh full position.

"I am not too happy relying on those guys again." Noted Sanji.

"Do you guys know each other?" asked Angel from Zoro.

Zoro shrugged remembering their first meeting. "Unfortunately..."

As they ran towards the blonde guy, a few still standing marines pointed their guns to him. "Are you with the pirates."

The previously mentioned black leather motor clothes wearing guy name is Duval started to wave his hand before himself pleadingly. "Are you ally with the pirates, scum?"

"N-no, no I am not! I ain't even a pirate!"

"Nueve Fleurs!" the marines heard a female voice behind them and ten arms sprouted from their bodies.

"Twist!" Robin used her Hana Hana No Mi fruit (flower flower fruit) powers and twisted the Marines in an unnatural position what make them faint.

Duval's eyes almost popped open seeing her ability. He is fallen on his knees from the shock. "Ohh... That was scary...!"

The Straw Hats. Keimi, Pappug, Hatchan and Angel reached to the strange flying fishes and the sea bull and drove away from the scene. Thanks to Angel's little cleaning only a handful of marine followed them on the water whose has been taken care easily by the group using their special abilities.

"It seems we lost them..." noted Usopp.

"Ok! Let's head then to the Amusement Park!" shouted Luffy.

""Idiot!"" scolded their captain the sniper and the chef of the Straw Hats.

Meanwhile, Kid and Law and their crew managed to get away from the Marines just to find themselves face to face with a Pacifista unit.

The Pacifista are human weapons developed by Marine head scientist, Dr. Vegapunk. They are cyborgs built in the mold of the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma, who was the cyborg prototype for the project. The funds required for the construction of just one Pacifista are roughly equal to that of a Marine-issued battleship.

The Pacifista unit looked to Trafalgar Law. His white empty looking cybernetic eyes analyzed the pirates every move. "Trafalgar Law..." he said the name of the Heart Pirates.

Law twisted his sword before himself and prepared for the battle. "So you know my name..."

The unit opened his mouth and started to charge his energy weapon what Vegapunk modeled after Kizaru Pika Pika No Mi fruit. (Glint-Glint Fruit). The Pirates braced themselves for the battle.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Grove 13:**

Meanwhile, in Grove 13 our little group arrived at Rayleigh hideout. After they 'tearfully' parted ways with Duval and his band. The little group headed towards the old looking mushroom shaped inn what positioned itself in the top of the hill.

"Hurry! We are not far from my hideout!" shouted Rayleigh as the small band ran towards the establishment.

A minute running and stair climbing later our little group reached the bar. Angel looked up to the bar table. The text inscription can be read on it. 'Shakky's Rip-off Bar.' Aside the table looked old the establishment were in quite a good shape. If you consider good shape a few cracks on the walls and moss in patches on the walls.

She squinted her eyes. _"Who name her bar to Rip-off Bar? Seriously! With such name you only scare away the guests..."_ she mumbled.

"Hey! Shakky! We are back!" shouted Rayleigh.

A smoking black haired woman opened the door. She was slim and tall. She wore a pink v-neck t-shirt what made visible her stomach with a black spider on it beneath a black jacket with pink lines running down the sleeves that has a collar with wing-like cuffs. She also wears a yellow beaded necklace, pants that have a giraffe-like pattern, and a belt with a white cardigan tied around it. She also wears white shoes and has painted fingernails.

As she saw Ray, she welcomed him lazily. "Oh... Ray-san, welcome back. That was fast. I am really impressed you guys found him. Monkey-chan."

She spotted a bullet hole on Hatchi's west. "Oh! Hatchi are you alright? You've been shot!" her lazy tone disappeared immediately and turned into a worrisome one.

Hatchi scratched the back of his head. "I am fine... Thank you. Angel-san healed me." He turned to Angel with a thankful expression.

"Don't mention it." Angel threw aside her long white hair.

"Yeah! It was an amazing sight! Her hands just started to shine in a yellow light, and Hatchi got better immediately!" explained Chopper with shining amazed eyes and expression.

"Wow!" Luffy threw his hands in the air. "That's cool!" he turned to Angel and pointed at her. "Show me! Show me! Show me! Show me!" he was like an excited child.

She sighed. "It is not that easy. It really exhausts me, and I can only do this three times a day. I don't really want to waste it. Maybe we need it later." She explained. _"Bullshit! That was my weakest race-based healing spell. I could do it all days and not even feel a faint of mental exhaustion. But they did not need to know that. Not yet..."_ she rolled her eyes.

 _"I wonder what kind of expression this little rubber boy would show me If I would show them I can even resurrect dead in great numbers or burn the whole island to dust with a Super Tier ability or spell..._ " she chuckled evilly to herself. _"Well, this shows I am a half devil... I am so bad!"_ she cracked.

"Oh really?" Shakky turned to Angel. "In this case, you will get some discount from the bar."

"Oh! Thank you! Miss!" she bowed then turned to Rayleigh. "You see Ray-san! You will have to pay less for my food! Aren't I generous?" she trolled the old pirate.

"Angel-chan. You are too cruel to this old man." Teased her Roger's friend. "You rip off me my last bellies."

"So Ray-san is owing to you? Hmmm?" Shakky raised her eyebrows. "I am not surprised..." Shakki shook her head while looked at Rayleigh.

"Then! Everyone is my guest!" she smirked. Rayleigh started to vailing as he imagined how much he had to pay after Luffy robs the fridge. Although the owner of the bar was his wife. She still made him pay for the food and drink if he was in the bar.

Angel is seeing Ray expression laughed. "Don't worry Ray-san! I just joked! I played a few games in the bar where we talked with each other, and I made a quite a fortune. Poor fools don't even know what hit them!"

 _"Hmm... so she is gambling. Maybe we can exchange a few tricks with each other."_ Thought Nami.

The old man laughed. "Hahahaha! Thanks, Angel-chan! You scared me for a moment! But are you sure you want to invite everyone? Shakky prices quite high." Explained Rayleigh.

"Don't worry..." she pulled out a thick stack of 1000 bellies under her coat and rolled her finger through it. "I am sure I can allow myself such expensive thing." Nami almost drooled seeing such amount of money in the girl's hand. Her eyes replaced by belly symbols.

Ray nodded. "Then I am relieved." The little group then went inside the bar, and Rayleigh started to speak about his past. But when he reached the part where he explained he was Gol D. Roger the Pirate King's Vice Captain. Luffy can't contain himself anymore.

"WHAT!? ON THE PIRATE KING'S SHIP?!" he shouted.

"Yes... I was his vice-captain. I am Silvers Rayleigh." He poured some whiskey for himself and drank a sip from it. "It is nice to meet you Luffy."

"VICE-CAPTAIN?!" shouted the Straw Hat crew.

"You did not tell them Hatchan?" asked Rayleigh.

"We only needed him to coat the ship." Confessed the octopus, Fishman.

"Oh... you didn't notice?" inquired Nico Robin.

"I totally know that name!" said Usopp proudly.

"It is written down so many books." Nami was barely able to withhold her laughter.

"That's definitely a name that everyone heard at least once..." said dumbfounded Sanji.

Franky raised his brow with a suspicious expression.

"Gold Roger?" asked Brook meanwhile ate his food with his chopsticks. Angel looked at him suspiciously. _"How the hell he is able to eat if he is undead?! In our home, the undead skeletons are unable to eat or gain any kind of buffs from food."_ Then she remembered where she is now. _"Of course you dumb! You are now an another world! Of course, the rules differ the ones of home!"_ she rolled her eyes sarcastically _. "I wonder if he can poop? maybe I will ask him later."_

"There might be a rookie with that name. Or there wasn't..." Brook thought as hard as he could as he continued eating.

"How does that octopus know a big shot like you?" asked the group swordsman as he leaned his back against the wall.

"Is that Pirate King was someone important?" Angel scratched her face with a dumbfounded expression as she asked the stupidest question what the little group ever heard.

I know this was a stupid question, but she was not the denizens of the world of the One Piece.

"Ho-How come you do not know who he was?! Everyone know who he was from the biggest city to the smallest village in all blues!" shouted with her Nami.

Rayleigh turned to her. "Angel-chan? Do you really never heard about Roger?"

She tilted her head. "No..."

"Ehhh!" everyone gasped in the room out of shock.

"As I said. I am a foreigner. I never heard about those things what you speak about. And you can believe me. Under the few days while I am in the island I checked every possible map to find out where the hell I dropped into. And nothing! No familiar map marker! No familiar island names popped up amongst them. I was barely able to understand the written language. And what I understand I only understand because your writings show similarities many dead languages where I came from."

 _"I am so good liar!"_ she squealed in herself.

"Oh! Is that so? Can you tell me what did you do before you found yourself there?" asked Rayleigh curiously.

Angel acted as she thought about a moment and placed her index finger to her lips. "Well. As you know... I am an adventurer." She leaned forward and grabbed her head. "But it seems I sunk such deep to became a pirate... sniffs."

Nami patted her back comforting her. "I know how you feel."

"You speak about some kind of artifact outside of the auction house. What happened exactly?" asked Robin.

"Well, as I said I just delved deeply inside of the dungeon what my contractor hired me to explore."

Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper listened to her with wide ears and imagined a dungeon with full of treasure. They loved such stories. Usopp though maybe hearing her story will give him more ideas constructing better lies or stories what he can tell Kaya and the Usopp Pirates back home.

"I delved deeply inside of the dungeon. Through the numerous levels of the dungeon, monsters came to me in waves. Wave after wave I defeated the Fought all my might! No traps could stand in my way! My sword sliced apart every creature who dared to stand between me and the treasure! Mostly skeletons of course. No offense skeleton-kun." She turned her head to Brook's direction.

Chopper eyes shined hearing the heroic story. "So cool!" Luffy clasped.

The skeleton laughed happily. "Johoho! My only kinship with them through our bonerilitionship!" he laughed. "Skull joke!"

Luffy laughed as usual. "But if you want to placate me..." he stood up. Adjusted his old-fashioned bow tie and cleaned his shiners. He leaned closer to her and asked politely. "Can you show me your panties?"

"Maybe... If you can answer me a question..." Brook waited for Angel's question while nodded.

"Can you poop?"

Brook drink his tea with a calm manner. "Yes, I can..." "Yes, he can!" Luffy and Brook answered in unison.

Nami knocked Brook and Luffy out and bopped Angel's head heavily. "Don't ask for such thing!" she started to fondle her fist due when her fist collided with Angel's head. She did not even budge. But it was like she just hit a rock. It was like she punched herself. " _What the hell are you made off?"_ she grumbled.

"Please continue." Asked her Shakky.

"Where I was? Ah! I got it. I reached the last level..." she raised her index finger and left a dramatic pause. "In the last level, a huge diamond hard scaled dragon waited for me! And warned me to stop here or I will seal my own fate forever!"

She smirked inwardly. _"Bullshit power nine thousand!"_

"The battle was hard fought, but I managed to defeat the fire breathing three stories high monstrosity!"

"Wow! So cool!" awed Chopper.

"Of course, I almost lost my limbs and my head a few times when he managed to swallow me. But I was as faster than him."

Franky shrugged. And turned back to his drink.

"At the end of his chamber, I found a globe like an artifact. It was adorned with various glowing golden symbols. Before I touched it, of course, I surveyed the area for possible traps or defensive mechanism."

Robin nodded. "Yeah. The basic thing if you delve deep into a ruin."

"After I finished with the survey. I slowly approached it..." she looked through audience leaving a dramatic pause. She heard as Usopp, Chopper, Pappug, Luffy, Keimi and Hatchan gulping nervously.

"Then suddenly I felt as the artifact start to glow brighter and brighter, and some kind of power start to pull me towards it. I tried to flee but when my hand reached it exploded."

Chopper gasped.

"My first memory was to falling towards Marineford and crashing in the middle of the biggest building. Then everything went dark, and I woke in a strange tanka floating in a strange substance. I floated completely naked in the midst of a tank."

Sanji imagined Angel naked, and his nose started to bleed. "Angel-chwan..." he drooled. Nami bopped his head again creating a big bump on it and knocking him out of the cold for the time being. She has enough from his antics.

"What happened after that?"

"Hmmm..." Angel fondled her chin. "I woke up."

"That's it?" asked Nami.

Angel turned to her. "What do you expect? I just said five more minutes and slept through the whole thing?"

"Right..." she deadpanned. "Sorry..."

"After that!? What happened after that?!" inquired Chopper with an excited tone.

"Well. The Marines there was nice enough to give me back my clothes but was unwilling to give back my weapon. So, to ease a little bit the atmosphere I shot a pirate joke." She drinks a sip of her coffee. "Those guys really need to relax a little bit because they raised their weapons towards me immediately after the word 'pirate' left my mouth."

Rayleigh laughed. "Yes... they usually do that."

"I tried to ease the tension, but it just makes the situation worse. The only thing I could do is to hastily recover my weapon and get the hell away from there as fast as I could! I don't really want to fight with those four guys they looked quite strong and threatening from a fast glance. Aside from that, the same astronaut guys ordered them to put me behind bars and make me their slave... Me?!" Angel pointed at herself. "Angel-chan doesn't play such games!" she said indignantly as she waved her hand before herself.

"Then this is why your bounty so high?" asked Robin.

"Bounty?" tilted her head, Angel.

"So you don't know?" Robin glanced at her.

Angel shook her head. Nami took out her wanted poster from her bag and gave her. She inspected it. "Damn! I thought that photographer just wanted an autograph! I even dedicated to him. And look at this picture. It is trash."

Zoro smiled. "It is not as bad as Sanji's."

"Shut up Marimo!" Sanji raised his leg as he regained his consciousness.

"Bring it, Shitty chef!" Zoro reached after his sword.

Everyone ignored the duo. Knowing it was their usual behavior. "What four guys?" asked Rayleigh. "Maybe I know them."

"Hmmm... there was a bulky muscled man with an afro and glasses. There was a guy with ski goggles..." Usopp and Robin looked to each other with a fearful expression suspecting who she is speaking about.

"The third one was a lazy looking guy with tinted glasses and ridiculous looking stripped yellow suit. Oh, and the fourth one was a Mr always a grumpy and serious man with a cigar in his mouth. They were taller than any man I ever saw. What did those guys eat? Growth hormones?"

"I am surprised you are still alive... three of them were admirals and the afro what you spoke about. Sengoku is the Fleet Admiral. They are quite big shot. No one ever managed to get away from them before."

"How did you manage to get away?" inquired Nico Robin as she squinted at her and looked at Angel suspiciously.

"Well..." she bit a bite from her sandwich what Sanji made her previously. "Oh! This pretty good! Thanks, Mr..."

"I am Sanji. But you can call me Sanji-kun Angel-chwan!" chirped Sanji delightfully.

"Well, thank you Sanji-kun. You have really had the flair to cooking." She praised Sanji.

Sanji delighted moment has been interrupted by Usopp. "Hey! Sanji! Would you make a sandwich me to?"

Sanji turned to him suddenly and started to trash him angrily. "Make your own sandwich moron!"

"I want a sandwich too!" Luffy raised his hand.

"A sandwich would be not against my current appetite." Answered Robin.

"Then. Sandwiches. I will make them immediately Robin-chwan!" with that Sanji started to prepare sandwiches.

Angel continued. "Continuing... As for how I escaped. Well... I ran and tried to slow them as much as I can with rubble what I cut down from the ceiling of the underground base. I don't know if I could win or not against the four of them. And I don't want to figure out in that situation. Unfortunately, the rubble not really slowed them. And we trashed Marineford before I could get a ship and could get away from them. Seeing they are varying from the water I figured out it was the best solution to escape through using a ship. And I managed to jump big enough to reach one of the farthest escaping ships."

She leaned forward and put aside her sandwich. "After that. Those four not really followed me. I think because they tried to save the people whom the rubble buried when we fought. Of course, the fleet around the harbor started to chase me. But with a few aimed strikes with my sword, I managed to cripple most of them and escape. But before I escaped I threw out those two bratty astronauts with an aquarium in their heads to the harbor."

Luffy laughed.

Zoro glanced towards her. "So you are a swordsman..."

"Well, I try to be. I am not saying I am the best. But I am confident in my skills." Explained Angel.

"She blew up one of the huge trees with one swing of her sword!" Luffy motioned like a child. "It was soo cool!"

"What!" gasped Zoro and ceased to fight with Sanji.

Robin gulped a sip from her tea. "So, you say. You say you managed to get away four admirals and beat the Celestial Dragons." Robin summed what Angel said.

"Yeah..." she nodded.

Robin chair creaked as she suddenly jumped up with an angry expression on her face. "Bullshit! No one gets away from four admirals that easily!"

"Well, this is what happened. And as the saying goes. There is always a first time." she turned back to Rayleigh. "Ray-san. Sorry to interrupt you with my meaningless story. Can you tell me about this Pirate King?"

"Well, yes. Roger..." he looked to the sidelines. "We were friends... as everyone knows... he was executed 22 years ago." He continued his story.

Sanji lighted a cigarette and sat down one of the comfortable couch. "How come... you the vice-captain are still alive?" Rayleigh slowly puts down his drink. "Your crew captured by the navy right?"

Luffy who at the moment raided the fridge looked curiously towards the old man. A smile curled in Rayleigh's face. "We weren't captured..."

Everyone opened their mouth for a moment. "Roger surrender to them."

Everyone gasped.

"I assume there is a reason behind that..." asked Angel and started to circulate her drink in her mug lazily. "Correct?"

Rayleigh nodded. "Correct..." he let a little pause.

"I suppose the government claimed that they'd 'captured' him to show their power." explained Ray.

Shakky pressed her cigar to the bottom of the ashtray.

"The Pirate King surrendered? Why!?" gasped Nami.

"He could see the end of our journey... It was probably four years before he was executed. Roger caught an incurable disease."

"Huh?" the people behind him gasped out of surprise.

"It was a disease that nobody could cure or stabilize..." explained the old man. "But one man, the most well-known doctor of his time... A man called Crocus of the Twin Capes could ease his suffering."

Brook accidentally drop on a piece of food hearing that name.

"We asked him for help, and he joined as our ship's doctor for our last journey. And then... three years later while holding down Roger's disease... we did what they said would be impossible. We conquered the grand line."

Angel sighed and remembered her old days with her comrades. She looked up to the ceiling and the good memories what she spent with her friends filled her head. " _Good old times... we have so much fun... so much adventure together... I miss you greatly... my friends..."_ the last part of her sentence filled with sadness, sorrow, regret and grief. A small drop of tear rolled down her cheeks.

"C-Crocus-san?!" Brook raised his head with a tone of surprise. "From the Twin Capes?"

"Oh! How nostalgic..." despite he was a skeleton he started to cry.

"Come to think about it. He said he'd been ship doctor for a while." Noted Nami. "So he was pirate in those years?"

"If you meet him. Then that must mean he is still well." Rayleigh noted with a joyful expression and tone. "Crocus had only one condition. That we let him look for a certain pirate crew whom he wanted to find."

"Hey Brook! That means he went out of the seas to look for you guys!" shouted Usopp.

"So Crocus-san even did something like that for us?" tears started to stream from Brook's eye holes.

 _"I never understand how he is able to eat and cry..."_ Angel mused. _"It is just unnatural..."_ Then started to roll her eyes. _"Oh! Yeah... because being and immortal half angel, a half demon with a split personality whose constantly carve to take over your body and with power enough to shatter a planet are natural... dumbass..."_

"He was only crew member for three years, but without a doubt, he was our comrade. At my age, I would really like to see him again."

"So, what happened after you conquered the seas?" asked Sanji as he extinguished his cigarette.

"After that... Roger became known in the world as Pirate King. It is not like he'd been called Pirate King all along." Ray poured some more drink for himself. "Titles such as that does not mean much for a man on the verge of death. But Roger was happy about it."

A delightful smile curled on Rayleigh' face. "He was a man who loved doing everything in grand style. Be it celebrations or battles... even though he knew he wouldn't live he knew; he will not live even longer... he seemed enjoyed himself..."

"Eventually, at the captain's orders, the Roger pirates disbanded. We all went our separate ways and one by one. Everyone disappeared..."

 _"It is so sad... almost if I listening to our own tale... forty-one friends together... conquered the nine realms of YGGDRASIL... defeating impossible foes... claiming impossible treasure... just in the end... tore by each other by the cruel reality... two remained to keep the light lit... hoping... one day their comrades will return... and they could continue their beautiful adventure..."_

She looked at her coffee. The surface of the pure blackness reflected her sour, sad expression. Her pain _. "Sad story... sad ending to a beautiful adventure..."_ amongst her memories a sour emotional wave ran through Angel.

"I have no idea what our comrades whom we risked our lives with... Are now or what they are doing. Then one year later after the crew dissolved. Roger turned himself in and was arrested. It was decided he was executed in the town he was born in... Logue Town in East Blue..."

Rayleigh looked at his drink with a sad expression. "I heard on that day... countless pirates who are famous today... were gathered in the square." Ray imagined how Roger is walking on the long stars of the execution platform. Always smiling... always straight... always keeping his dignity and pride.

"The Pirate King execution was the center of the attention of the world." He lowered his head. "I didn't go...these was the last words he said to me..."

Roger image appeared near Rayleigh as he remembered him. Holding his booze. _"I am not gonna die, partner..." he smirked._

"I am sure both the world government and the navy were surprised. They had intended the execution to be a warning all pirates who saw it... but Roger's last words raised the curtain of the Great Pirate Era."

Rayleigh remembered what he heard about Roger's last words during his execution. " _My treasures? If you want them, they are yours! Look for them! I left all that in that place!_ " the executors stabbed Roger killing him. But his famous smile remained even after his death. Because he was who laughed last. Not the navy, not the world government, not the Celestial Dragons... but him!

Just a few seconds before the flame of his life went out, it flickered... and turned into a blazing flare what blazed through the whole world.

"He led a marvelous life as my captain..."

Angel started to smirk. "You can kill a person... but ideas... ideas are bulletproof!" she quoted a famous movie.

Ray laughed and raised his head. "You are right Angel-chan! You are absolutely right! You can kill a person... but you can't kill the idea what once born in a person's mind."

"Then it's almost like Roger intended to start this whole Pirate Era!" noted Usopp.

"I can't say anything sure about that." He bowed his head. "Roger died. The ones who's creating the current era are the ones who live right now." He drank from his drink.

Angel smiled. "Ray-san... What you said about Roger's death I came to a conclusion... maybe it is wrong. And maybe it is violating your friend's memory. But I think Roger did not die. He became immortal."

Rayleigh turned to her suddenly. "What do you mean by that Angel-chan?" everyone looked to Angel.

"You know... there is many ways to acquire immortality... of course complete immortality does not exist... but partially can be achieved by many ways. Amongst them, there is the cursed thing, the cursed stone what I am seeking since my childhood. Not because of myself. But because of my friend..." she looked down sadly for a moment. Then raised her index finger.

"The second way is to become the idea itself. With the act of Roger's. His memory, his legacy became immortal. Think about it. Hundreds of years later. When our bones will crumble to dust. His memory. His legacy. Will be alive and knowing the nature of the people. I know... They will exaggerate the established facts through the years by passing the stories down to their descendants. His name will live. His legacy will live. His ideas will live..."

Franky looked at her and raised his brow.

"Everyone creates the thing they dread... mellow peace creates the engines of war... invaders create Avengers... people create children, ideas, write books, leaving a legacy... fearing their own death. Their own mortality. Depp inside. Everyone is fearing these things. Even people who carving for death. Even beings who are claiming they are immortal..."

Everyone looked at her with a mix of curiosity and dread.

"And the Navy just helped Roger to finish his masterpiece. To reach immortality and start a new era." She drank a sip from her coffee.

"What do you mean by that? Roger is still alive?" asked Luffy and starched the top of his head with a dumbfounded expression.

Robin sighed. "No Luffy. She meant that. Roger memory is still lives and with his memory his name and legacy. Until there is someone who willing to oppose the system. He will be remembered." Explained Robin.

Rayleigh sighed. "Possible... But I am sure there were a lot of people who received something from Roger in that day. Shanks who you know well was one of them."

"Pops you know Shanks?" Luffy turned to Rayleigh.

"If you are from the East Blue maybe you know a pirate named Buggy as well."

"Buggy!" a disgusted expression moved on the Straw Hat's face saying out loudly that name.

"Those two were swabbies in our ship."

"Shanks... Shanks..." Angel murmured. "Broad-shouldered, missing left arm and bright red hair. Correct?" Angel described Shanks.

"Oh! Angel-chan! You know him as well?" asked Rayleigh.

"Well, he gave me a lift when I managed to sink the ship what I stole and stuck on an abandoned island." She leaned down. "I am a terrible navigator."

Luffy laughed. "That's why we have Nami!" he pointed the orange haired girl.

Angel smiled seeing the friendship between the Straw Hats.

"Where are you two parted apart?" inquired Rayleigh.

"I spent a few days in his ship and only asked him to throw me out of the closest island. What was this island." she pointed to the ground.

"Whaaat? Shanks was near the island?" Luffy shouted excitedly.

"We stopped a few sea miles from the island yes." She nodded. "I asked him to throw me out that far so I don't cause any inconvenience for him and his crew." Angel sighed. "He and his crew were good guys... I would never cause them harm..."

"Wait!" Usopp jumped up. "You said you meet Shanks crew! That means you meet my father!"

Angel stood up, stepped to him and inspected him more thoroughly. She hummed. "Hmm..." Usopp backed down nervously seeing Angel's act and expression. "How can I don't recognize that similar characteristic earlier..." she mumbled then pointed at Usopp. "You are Yasopp's son!"

Usopp puffed out of his chest proudly. "Yes! Captain Usopp, the brave warrior of the sea!"

"Man! Your father just could not stop speaking about you! How can I have missed such a detail!?"

"What?! He really spoke about me? What did he say?" asked Usopp with an excited, hopeful expression.

"Well, he said he is really proud of you, and he is hoping you are well."

Tears started pouring from Usopp's eyes. He tried to hide his sudden emotional outburst. "Sniff... Is that so..."

"And many more things what I already forgot..." a comically uncaring expression moved on Angel's face as she waved her hands before her face.

"The last time I meet Shanks was ten years ago. I asked him about his arm. And he spoke about you Luffy..." continued Rayleigh.

"SHANKS..." Luffy pulled down his straw hat to his face wanting to hide his joy.

"Since then... I wanted to meet you!" Luffy smirked hearing Rayleigh words.

"He must be waiting for you in the New World."

"Really? Yeah, he must be! I wanna see him again!" Luffy started totter out of his happiness.

Rayleigh chuckled seeing the young pirate excitement. "Well, the situation is like this, so... I was supposed to coat your ship, right? I suppose I better get to work, then."

"Come to think about it... ship coating costs a lot of money..." noted Hatchan.

"No, it's fine Hachi." Assured him the senior coater. "I won't take any money from your friends."

"That's good. Thanks, Rayleigh."

Usopp and Nami cheered. "I don't really get it! But it's great he does it for free!"

"Thanks for that! You are really generous!" said Sanji smilingly.

"Seems like we are going to save quite a bit!" cheered Nami.

Meanwhile, a concerned expression settled on Robin's face. She stood up. "Rayleigh-san!"

"Hmm?"

"I have a question... Exactly what is the will of D? On the Poneglyph what I saw on Sky Island. Roger name was engraved with ancient language. How did he know those letters?"

Robin almost jumped to Rayleigh. "Do you really know what happened 900 years ago during the 'void century'?"

Rayleigh just smiled sadly. "Yes, we know... we learned the entire history... However Miss... Don't be hasty. Please push forward with your ship one step at a time. Perhaps we as well as Ohara was too impatient. If I told you the entire history here and now... it is not like you could do anything with it as you as now... after you take the time to see the world. The conclusion what you might get might be different from what we found. If you still want to hear it, then I will tell you everything about the world now."

Robin considered her options thoroughly. Then started to smile. "No, don't tell me. I will continue on the journey."

Rayleigh raised his head. "You will see all soon eventually. It is too bad what happened to your home island, Ohara. But Roger couldn't actually read those letters. We were pirates. We couldn't possibly compare to the genius Clover or the other Oharans intelligence. He could..." Ray turned to Robin. "Could hear the voice of all things. That's all there is."

"Are you sure Robin? Didn't you just let a great chance slip away?" asked her Usopp as he walked beside her.

"Hey! Old man! I wanna ask something too! The legendary treasure! The One Piece... Is it really..." he was stopped by Luffy who released a blood freezing shout. "USOPP!" Everyone froze and looked in his direction.

"I don't wanna hear where the treasure is! I don't even wanna hear there is a treasure or not! I dunno anything about it but everyone set out the sea to find it by themselves! If Pops told us anything here, then I will quit on becoming the Pirate King!" The Straw Hats gasped hearing their captain fiery speech. "If we are going have a boring adventure like that then I won't do it!"

Everyone froze. Angel smiled. _"That's the spirit!"_

"One more question Ray-san..."

Ray turned to her. "Yes, Angel-chan?"

"Is it worth it? I mean set sail and delve into the unknown. Leaving everything behind what you knew."

Rayleigh smiled. "Tell me yourself. You are an adventurer or not? Is it worth leaving your home and risk your life for treasures deep inside of the dungeon? For the unknown?"

She smirked. "It is worth every single moment!"

"Uh! I got it! I just carried away!" Usopp apologized hastily. "I don't wanna hear anything either! Oh yeah! I got 'I will die if I know anything about the One Piece disease'! So don't dare to say anything, old man!"

Shakky laughed.

"Can you do it?" asked Rayleigh. "The grand line far exceeds anything that you can imagine. The enemies will be stronger too. Can you conquer such terrifying sea?"

For a moment Luffy and Ray looked into each other's eyes.

Then a smile curled in Luffy's face.

"I don't wanna conquer anything. I just wanna be the person with the most freedom in the seas the Pirate King."

"I see..." Ray smiled.

"I am really big fan of yours Monkey-chan." Said Shakky smiling.

"Great dream." Angel nodded. "Worthy to fight for."

"This is why..." Luffy pointed at Angel. "Join my crew!"

"Wh-What are you saying! She is dangerous!" Usopp pointed at her accusingly.

"Usopp-san! If you know me better, you will find out I can be nice too!" she shot her angelic smile to Usopp who backed down and reddened suddenly. Sanji nose started to bleed again.

She turned back to Luffy and sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

Luffy smirked and shook his head.

A smile curled on Angel's face. "Very well... I will help you for the time being..." she stood up. Unsheathed her sword and stabbed through her palm. Crimson colored liquid started to pour from her palm. Seeing this the crew gasped. "I pledge I will help you to reach your dream. Until I fulfill my dream to explore this world and find the cursed stone what help me find my way home!"

Luffy smirked and shook hands with her. "Ruling over something is stupid and too cliché anyway." She chuckled. Luffy laughed with her and smiled. "Welcome the crew!"

Zoro hummed. "A blood oath..." he chuckled. "Not a child play..."

Usopp pointed at her. "S-She just stabbed through her palm with her sword!"

"Well then... captain? What will be my task? Seeing you already have a swordsman. You don't really need an another one." Inquired Angel after her new role.

Luffy thought for a moment and tilted his head. "What can you do?"

Angel mused for a moment. "Well, I am quite good in science and similar things. And I am an adventurer since my childhood. So..." she rolled her eyes. "I would like to take the scientific officer role if that is open. If not well... I am sure we can figure something out."

"It is yours!" Luffy smirked. "By the way... what is science?" he tilted his head and asked with an innocent face.

His crew sweat dropped seeing the simplicity of their captain.

Rayleigh laughed then headed towards the door. "Then it's decided. Is the ship in the Grove 41 right? I will be heading there right away. What about you? The Admirals still coming to this island. You know?"

"We just causing trouble if we stay here... So best go somewhere." Noted Nami as she stood up. "Maybe shopping?"

"Are you out of your mind!?" jumped down Usopp suddenly. "We are being chased, so we have to stay hidden!"

"She is right... if we stay together the chance is higher the people recognizing us." Explained Franky as he raised his sturdy hand. "In order to get off more smoothly, it'd be better if we simply split up in town."

"Then we just randomly split up into groups and gather up there when he is done right?" asked the green haired swordsman.

"Talking about gathering up if it's like a plan... Whose mouth did that came from?" noted Sanji sarcastically meanwhile looked to Zoro's direction.

"Shakky... you have that right?" asked the old coater.

"Yeah. I got one." Answered Shakky.

Outside of the building.

"This is a Vivrecard!"

Luffy nodded. "Yes, I know what it is."

"If you know about this. It makes things easier. I am a wanted man too." Explained Rayleigh to the crew meanwhile on his back he held enormous painting equipment. "So, I will move the ship somewhere else and work on it somewhere else. The coating should take about three days."

Usopp and Luffy gasped. "It takes three days?!"

"Your lives depend on my work so that's the fastest I can do it."

"So we just have to survive three days?" Brook laughed.

"Shall we say three days in the sunset? I don't know which Grove I will be in. But just follow the Vivrecard and I will be waiting for you with the ship coated." He adjusted the coating gear on his back. "You better go and buy the necessary supplies to your journey to the underwater trip to Fishman Island."

"Underwater trip?" mumbled Angel and looked around with a dumbfounded expression.

Nami and Franky sweat dropped.

"Yes..." Robin nodded. "Fishman Island are positioned underwater."

"Oh!" Angel's eyes shined. "I see..." she nodded. "And I did not even bring swimming gear with myself..."

Luffy laughed. "We are up against an admiral. We have to make sure none of us die, he?" joked the captain.

"Don't say such scary things!" shouted Usopp.

With that. They parted ways with Rayleigh and headed outside of Grove 13.

In the other side of the island, the people fled awkwardly seeing the huge marine warship approaching the port. "It's Admiral Kizaru!"

"We got to run!" shouted an another pirate.

"Capture the pirates!" shouted a Marine.

Then they heard a huge bang as the ship's cannon started to shot the harbor. In one of the cannon balls a strange tall, lean but muscular person stood. He wore a strange striped yellow suit. Did not bothering about the fact he will crash to the ground at any moment.

The cannon balls raced towards the ground and exploded. The dust slowly settled and Admiral Kizaru stood amongst the rubble without a scratch. He looked the strange black snail on his wrist and spoke to it with his usual easy-going manner. "~Hello? Hello?~" He doesn't care about the people who raced away beside him. Also, it seemed he did not succeed due the snail was only for wire-tapping and not communication.

"There are plenty of pirates around! Look for the one's bounties exceeding 100 million!" shouted one of his subordinate.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody here?" the Admiral did not give up to communicate through the wire-tapping snail.

"Hello! This is Kizaru..."

Admiral Kizaru... has been arrived. "Now that's odd... Hello! How strange..."

From the next chapter.

Two swordsmen clashed in a faraway island. Strike after strikes the ground trembled under their feet. Strike after the strike the air shook around them causing miniature tornadoes. Lung after lung they left a crater in their wake. One was a man in his thirties. His Red Hawk like eyes focused to the young white military uniform wearing girl before him.

He can't understand why but the opponent before him makes him go all out. He started to feel the thrill of the hunt once again. The thrill what he thought he forgot a long time ago. The thrill what he only felt when he clashed with that special someone from his past...

His always stern and serious expression replaced with a joyful smile. "I commend you, Angel. I never fought swordsman like you before. You piqued my interest."

"You not as half bad Mihawk-kun!" she rested her black katana on her shoulder.

"Wahhahhahh!" Mihawk laughed out of his joy. "Shall we continue? I thirst for more!" the Greatest Swordsman in the World raised his huge curved black blade. The legendary sword named Yoru towards his opponent and in the current situation. Rival.

Angel smirked and looked like a predator to her opponent. _"He is an excellent play toy. Thanks to him I can further fine tune my ability how much I had to held back and how much I had to fight seriously against opponents in this world... Kukukukuku..."_

The two swordsman prepared themselves and lunged towards each other leaving a crater in their wake.

The two black blades clashed... who will win? Find out in the next chapter.

* * *

 **Well, this is all for now. I hope this little carnage of grammar and stain in the lore of One Piece don't offend anyone. :)**

 **Please don't expect fast updates.**

 **Please look away from my mistakes. I am not that knowledgeable in the world of the One Piece I am trying to patch this error, but it's hard. So, please if you can help by giving me all the lore you guys can while I 'Study' them. That would greatly help me out. :)**

 **Thank you, everyone!**


	7. Fly away Little Bird!

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about any grammatical issues that my personal slave, Ol' Pervy, might have missed.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(オーバーロードŌbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the One Piece, created by** **Oda Eiicsiró**

 **Please review my story. I know I will make mistakes that I intend to correct and will try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was a few minutes since Angel separated from the Straw Hats. She needed to take care of a few things before she could re-join them, so it was the best for them to separate each other for the time being. Of course, she promised Luffy to re-join them when she finished with her business. What was to collect the remaining information from the island. Mostly from the secret vault. The vault where Saint Charloss and his family kept their belongings and wealth.

Under her time in the man's head. She not only implanted the seeds of fear to the Saint mind with her [Mind Hacking] skill. But also browsed through his memories. It was a costly ability what drained her resources almost blank under short time, but it's worth it. Under a few moments, she skimmed through years and years of memories.

And she found surprisingly many things. Despite the appearance of the man. He knows more than anyone suspects it. Secrets. Dirty, dirty secrets what these so called World Nobles and the World Government don't want others to find out.

And amongst these secrets. There were secret vault coordinates in this and many other islands where the Saints kept their wealth, items, and the plans of weapons what the world government confiscated from the previous civilization when they defeated them under the 'Void Century.' Blueprints of devices, technology what these people can't even fathom or imagine. Nor know how to use them effectively. It would be a waste to let those things lying around without someone using them. Doesn't it?

She remembers roughly the machine blueprints that sent her here. The few holes in her memory will be patched in the development period. She needs to reassemble it from the materials of this world that's the real deal. Finding replacement energy source strong enough to fuel it. Unfortunately, those data crystals what she used to create and fuel the device, not in her inventory. Neither she found a suitable replacement yet.

Maybe in those vaults, she will find suitable materials, or she needs to create a container strong enough and use her own volatile energy to fuel the device. That's a solution too. Risky. But a solution what she can work with.

Furthermore. She still needs to perfect the design. The explosion what sent her this strange world was due to the imperfect machine design and the incapability of the insulating field to upkeep the experimental environment as well its capability to withstand such explosion. Of course, she knows it is dangerous to work amongst such circumstances. But she was a scientist. She needs to take the risk. If not her then who? Progress came through sacrifice. If you want to reach a new thing. You need to fail first.

For example, in the case of the Penicillin, the plastic or the Slinky. God, she loved those simple little things. _"_ _Everyone loves a Slinky, you gotta get a Slinky, Slinky, Slinky, go Slinky go!"_ she often sang in her head.

She needs connections as well. She knows very well. Despite her strength, abilities, and magic. Even she can't cover such massive project all alone only using her summons. Her summons could fulfill simple task as guard duty, labor work or collect information subtly of course. Still, they were not very creative and dependent on her direct orders when it came to a creative solution. Mostly the lower level summons. Without her direct commands they simply just stood in one place until the end of the time and doing nothing. 'Lazy bunch of misfits...' she often thought. _"They are like simple golems sometimes..."_

She needed people who she could rely on upon without the risk of betraying her. Back in her home. It was not a problem. After all, no one was fool enough to oppose Ainz's rule. But in this world. Aside from her Angel persona. No one knows who she really is. She needs to build connections.

And it was fine really. She suspected. If this World Government or one of the four Yonko seem to sense the nature of her work. They will inevitably either came to get a piece from the cake or invade the construction area with full force. (Except for Shanks... he seemed nice at first. Yet, she did not trust him fully. So, who knows.) Now, that would be very unlucky if such thing may happen, and it may force her to retaliate with full force to protect her investment and teach them a lesson to not mess with her. The thing what she wanted to avoid at all cost. She kicked up the balance already between the tree factions. She doesn't need more chaos in this early period of development. She had enough problem without it already.

Then an another question came. Where the hell she will get island big and isolated enough to start her work. The construction work was not being a problem of course. She simply uses her low-level summons to do the labor force and give construction plans the higher level ones to instruct their subordinates.

Of course, she is limited how many creatures can summon per day, neither they as strong as Ainz's. Who gets a bonus of his undead summons due to his race and job classes. But at least she doesn't need to sacrifice a dead body like Ainz if she wants a permanent minion to summon. She only needs Aether what the basic building block of the universe is. So it is not a problem. It is surrounded her in the very moment.

She can easily summon low tiered, middle tiered and a few type of her highest tiered summon without a problem. But for the highest leveled creatures what she could create. She needs to sacrifice the precious experience of hers. Of course, she knew how to replenish it. She and Momonga figured out as much under 150 years. But it takes a long time. Time what she seemingly does not have.

Unfortunately, she only has a few pieces of item what can summon creatures in her inventory. Most amongst these were too valuable to be sacrificed for such lowly things the others were trash that can only summon low-level summons like goblins. So, she refrained from their usage. After all. She was a hoarder like Ainz. She picked up every worthless item back in YGGDRASIL and never really used them. Saying... 'It will come handy later.' Then never ever see the daylight again from the bottom of her inventory.

Now as she thought about these things... she needs to raise many buildings and because of this. She really regretted not to learn the [Create Fortress] spell like Ainz.

It could really accelerate her work. Imagine it. She just raises her hand and summons a fortress what is bigger inside than outside, and no one can enter who has no permission without battering down the doors.

Then an another problem came up in her mind. It's getting worse and worse with each moment. To finish her project, she needs rare materials not speaking about the provision of the scientist who will work in the scene. With money or any other thing in her possession, she could buy loyalty. Appealing to the greed and the ambitions of the humans she can control the creative workforce while her summons subtly keeps their eyes on them and report any suspicious activity to her.

That meant managing all of these operations also fell to her. She hated such tasks what needed manager skills neither was good in them. This was rather Demiurge and Albedo's table. Without them, Ainz and she could hardly do the management work of Nazarick not speaking about the kingdom. It was crazy lot work, and Albedo did it every day even when she was pregnant. Esdeath only tried to take up her work for one week, and she just burned out simply by doing it and this was without the extra work what Albedo usually does each day.

True, Albedo was a little obsessive with Ainz and a true work alcoholic like every vassal of Nazarick. But Ainz was the one who tampered with Albedo's settings before they transported to the New World. It is his fault after all. Now there is no way to directly change her personality one moment to an another. Ainz acting and awful luck also not helped either. Moreover, it always encouraged everyone in the Tomb to worship him even more.

God, what she would she not give if either Demiurge, Albedo or Zero were here. At least they could lift off some of this burden from her shoulder. Or even Aura, Mare, Shalltear or even Cocytus. At least then she would have a sparring partner who through she could relieve some stress of hers. Or any vassal from Nazarick. Anybody! Really! Despite their annoying overly respectful manner. They really helped them out with the work.

As she read in the library. This world is missing many basic things what she and Ainz took as a granted. Maybe if she sells their plans to the residents of this world under a cover name, she could easily gather the wealth what she needs to her projects from the royalties. Better idea. She herself does the process of production. But that would burden her further management tasks. Even thinking about it makes her cringe as she walked through the woods of Sabaody Archipelago.

She shook her head as she thought through the things. No, that's the way. If she manages to monopolize the market, she could easily amass enough wealth under short time to do as she pleases without using her overwhelming power or the money in her inventory. Using this world resources without wasting hers.

The power what she wants to keep in secret as long as it is possible and her precious shiny gold coins and items in her inventory. After all, money is a power even in this world. Who possess wealth usually stood above laws and others in a normal capitalist society. Even back in the Soviet Russia and China who possessed wealth, connections and greater social rank owned the power to control masses.

Does not matter. After she left the island with her new crew, she subtly starts to search suitable islands for her factories and for her experimental site. Slowly amassing her summons in a hidden place after she found the suitable island and start her operations. Slowly building her army. Slowly gathering trustable people and build a solid command chain. So, in the end, she only needs to do the brain work and check the reports what her subordinates send her through her connections. Perfect! After she manages to stabilize a portal back home. She can freely explore this world without the need of worry to stuck here in all eternity.

As every piece falls into their place. Everything will become automatic and self-supporting. Esdeath only smiled on her own genius as she waved her sinister plans in her head. Now, she really felt herself like an evil villain. It was not bad. She liked villains more in comics anyway. At least they have characters. Not like most typical heroes who the only goal to stop the villain reach his/her goal.

Thinking about it. She needs an another island. After all, keeping a legal business with human workers and a secret laboratory with monsters inhabiting it in one place is a pretty foolish thing. Only the most cliché villains do that.

Even if it's hidden deep beneath the ground, it is risky. One worker or even a spy may accidentally stumble into it. A person who need to keep behind bars or eliminated immediately to minimize the security risk. But what if that person will be searched. That means new intruders what means more unwanted visitors. Bad not only for her but her new yet unnamed brand public image.

Better idea. Building the lab under water. Like Rapture City from Bioshock or a floating city? So many possibilities! So many security holes need to be patched.

She needs to find a solution what allows her to move freely and explore the world meanwhile searching new materials and allow her to remain full control over her operations. This was hard. Very hard. The lifestyle of an adventurer and a businessman not really compatible with each other. No... it was not compatible at all...

Her black katana swung forward and back on her waist as she bit her fingers hard. Even thinking about these things make her head hurt what makes her bite her fingers even harder. What made her white gloves show stain of blood at the end of its fingertips.

One thing followed another as she walked through the woods. One hour passed. One hour since she thought carefully about what's next, strolled through the woods and tried to piece together the puzzle. 'How should I start? Where should I start?' These questions raced through her mind over and over again.

She sensed a few figures watching her amongst the shadows of the trees. Not as she cared about it. There is always someone who watched her even back in Nazarick. She gets used to it under more than 150 years. The big brother always watching as the saying goes.

A few minutes later she reached a big opening, and the shadow who followed her dropped down behind her back. "Finally..." she looked back her pursuer. "You don't know how annoying when someone is following you..."

The 22,6" figure stood in comically thin legs before her. Legs, what completely contradicted his bulky upper body. On his body, he wore a typical black coat with white a Coda Sign and its lower part adorned with several bear paw motifs. On his arm, he carried a Bible and his overall appearance of a bear. Esdeath raised his brow seeing the strange looking man appearance.

It was the same guy who watched her when she arrived on the island.

"So... what's up?" she asked him. "Why do you follow me around?" the man did not answer just looked at her blankly with his glass-like eyes. For a moment an awkward silence descended between the two of them. Then he raised his hand and pointed behind Esdeath.

Behind her, three bear-like tall men arrived on the ground with a big thud. They completely resembled the man before her. The three-man opened their mouth and started to charge their energy cannons. Multiple beams left the three cyborg mouth. Reacting to it Angel elegantly unsheathed her weapon and blocked the energy rays lazily. The rays swallowed by the darkness of her sword wholly. Thanks to the energy absorption properties of the data crystal what she used to enchant her weapon. The attack completely nullified.

"That was just rude..." she raised her hand peacefully. "Can't we just speak about this?" another ray of light followed, and she blocked again. She sighed. "That's a shame..." she lunged forward. Three flashes like strikes followed and the three Pacifista units pasteurized on the ground. Leaving a big crater in their wake and rendering them useless.

From the sudden internal damage through a big explosion, their cybernetic parts have been almost completely destroyed. Angel reached down amongst the dust and picked up a cybernetic part. She inspected it.

"Interesting... that Franky guy has almost the same body modifications. With the difference, this exact piece seems a little bit more advanced than his. Curious... I wonder who made these cyborgs. The more interesting thing is... How the hell these people are capable of constructing such advanced cyborgs when seemingly they do not possess the technology to do many simpler things." she mumbled.

She glanced to the fourth cyborg who still watched her without moving. "Sorry... That was rude of me." she apologized. The curly haired man nodded accepting her apology. "I assume there is a reason behind it why you only watched the destruction of your fellows."

He nodded again. "Yes..." despite his appearance. His voice was strangely gentle. It was almost unnatural hearing such voice from such man.

"From your reaction, I assume you have free will, unlike that tree?"

He bowed his head again. "I see... then... let's hear it. First please introduce. I am Angel as you know. It is nice to meet you Mr...?" she bowed.

"Bartholomew Kuma... one of the Shichibukai." he introduced himself.

"Ah... I see..." she noted. "So... Kuma-san? If you are one of the famous Seven Warlords of the seas. Why are you not try to arrest me?" she inquired with a tilted head.

"I did not get orders to do so. Only to observe you. But I also wanted to ask you a favor... as well relay a message from a common friend."

"Common friend?" Angel raised her brow. Kuma nodded. "Let's hear it!" she smiled.

The Shichibukai looked around suspiciously. His targeting enchantment searched any kind of threat to the nearby environment. Then strolled to Angel with heavy steps. Leaned closer to her and whispered something in her ear. The young girl nodded acknowledgment. "I see... very well... I accept the invitation as well fulfill your request," she answered.

Kuma bowed his head. "Thank you."

"Well then..." Esdeath sighed. "See you later Kuma-kun!" she saluted lazily to the man.

Kuma turned around and started to walk away. "No... we will never meet again..." he walked away.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Port: Sabaody Archipelago:**

A lone rafter entered the port of Sabaody Archipelago. It's the only passenger was a tall, lean man with red and black clothing what resembled a long coat. As he sat on his makeshift throne, two green torches burned the two sides of his rafter. Behind his throne, a long black blade watched its user wellbeing.

On his face, an always straight expression settled. His red hawk-like eyes seemingly pierced through everyone who he set his gaze on. Seeing him, the nearby pirates immediately recognized him. Most of them immediately started to run in the opposite direction. But a few braver or more like foolish swordsman remained in the port just to challenge the man for his title. The title of the Greatest Swordsman in the World.

The man named Dracule Mihawk, of course, thought them as unworthy weaklings who want only momentary fame by clashing their blades with him. But they did not deserve such things. Such weaklings will never clash blades with him. He was here for a reason after all. The reason to challenge Angel to a duel and find out if her skills are indeed as legendary as the Fleet Admiral explained him.

He has a tight schedule. He needs to take care of this fast. One-and-a-half-week time the Marines and the Shichibukai will be meet. Not as many amongst his fellow Warlords used to participate in these meetings. He as well only rarely participating them. Now he only makes his respect because he felt the winds of change. In the next years, the world will drastically change and the balance of power will be kicked up like a buckle full with water. He felt it. And he was curious it is for better or worse.

He arrived the port, and with a jump, he left his rafter. He looked around. Around him, unworthy snarling pirates who called themselves swordsman waited to cross blades with him.

"Duel me Mihawk!"

"Are you a chicken? Come! Fight me!"

"I will beat you and take your title! I will be the Greatest Swordsman in the World!" the sheep's shouted to the wolf. Unknown to them. They signed their own death sentence. Mihawk was in a hurry. He had no time for imbeciles like these people if they could be still called people.

He was truly disgusted seeing their rusty, uncared weapons. A swordsman who does not take care of his own tools of art hardly can be qualified as a swordsman at all.

In other times. He would not stain his sword blade by people like these. But he was in a hurry. So he decided to take care of them with a few swing.

He grabbed the handle of the massive cross-shaped sword on his back. The legendary black blade named Yoru. As he swung the sword in the air. The condensed air that the sword blade pushed before itself released a green wave of energy. Blasting away every hostile in the area. Either killing them or throwing them far away. Substantially injuring them in the process.

A few more swings. And the area. Was clear. He sheathed his sword and sighed in disappointment. Then he heard a groaning sound in the nearby rubble. He walked to it and kicked away the debris. Rising high above the injured man from the ground. He showed him Angel wanted a poster.

"Did you saw her?" the man shook his head before lost his consciousness. Mihawk dropped the man. On his face his always serious expression. Then started to head towards the last place where the people saw Angel. The human auctioning house. In Grove 1.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Grove 41: Sabaody Archipelago:**

Two tall men tensed to each other in a vicious brawl. One with a shirt what was so stretched on his tanned muscles it was on the verge of ripping the tight T-shirt off from its wearer. And an another little taller man clothed with a black jacket what contains a large white design reminiscent of a target cross-hair or a coda sign.

It was minutes since the two sides brawled leaving in ruin the area where they clashed. The tanned man seemed strained from the long fight. His opponent. Not so much. Moreover. Despite the abnormally thin arms and legs of the black-jacketed enemy, it seemed he did not even try to hold his opponent back.

With a big slam, the man with lifeless cybernetic eyes slammed his opponent to the ground. Leaving a big crater in his wake. The tanned man grounded as he spat his saliva mixed with his blood from his mouth.

"That's one of the Shichibukai! Bartholomew Kuma!" gasped the subordinate of the heavily breathing man on the ground.

"He got me... He is too strong..." sweated the 'Mad Monk' Urouge as his always smiling expression remained on his face.

"There is an even stronger enemy here..." said the second voice in a bland tone. He seemed completely uninterested in the fight between the two sides. Urouge looked in the direction of the bland voice. It was a tall man with long golden hair that reaches down his hips. Several triangles were tattooed above his eyebrows. On his face, a completely uninterested expression settled.

Like this beating does not even affecting him. He mixed his deck of fortune telling cards in his hands as he watched the third man in the scene.

As Urouge looked at him, he asked. "Wha-What do you mean by that?" The fortune teller pirate pointed the man who towered not far from the 'Mad Monk.'

He turned his head in the direction where the pointing finger pointed, and his eyes widened. Only a few meters away a man encased in an expensive looking golden stripped suit stood to tower significantly above his muscled form of a man. A Marine coat draped over his shoulder with Japanese kanji 'Justice' emblazed on the black of it.

His face was unrecognizable from the angle where Urouge watched him due the sun dropped the shadows on his face in such angle it was undisguisable. But from his distinctive suit and lean, tall stature everyone knows who he was. Everyone knows who he was who is a little bit familiar with the Marines.

"Don't tell me that..." he gulped nervously. "Kizaru! I've got a terrible luck. A Navy admiral in front of me... a Shichibukai behind me... " the 'Mad Monk' gulped again. The yellow clothed man seemed amused seeing the man expression before his legs. "Is this the end of me!?" he yelled.

"I wouldn't say that," noted Basil. Urouge looked at him curiously. "I still not see the mark of death upon you."

"Really?" with great struggle Urouge stood up and readied himself to the next round. His enemy was still before him. He can't give up so easily. "Hawkins from North Blue. Huh?" he asked as he turned to the blonde man slightly.

Hawkins did not answer just simply nodded. "In that case..." Urouge readied himself. Took a few deep breaths meanwhile concentrated all of his might to a single point. "Arrrrrgghhhh!" as his muscles tensed from the great pressure. It seemed he grew in size as his body and muscle mass expanded. Ripping off the already tight shirt from his body. Despite the fact that his body increased size it seemed the two tiny white wings on his back did not follow this kind of growth in size.

Kizaru opened his mouth for a moment giving a surprised expression to the strange pirate change of size before him. As he grows he even dwarfed the impressive sized 22,6" tall Pacifista unit before him.

The two sides tensed against each other in the second time. But now Urouge seemingly has the upper hand as he twisted the Pacifista unit arm and with a few strong punches forced him to give ground to the strength behind the strikes. The Pacifista unit seemingly can't keep up with the vicious hits of the Monk and be decimated by its robust and powerful strikes. Spitting blood multiple times in the process.

"Inga Zarashi!" (Karmic Punishment) Urouge released the energy what he stored in his muscles and threw his enemy far away. Breaking down multiple walls behind them in the process. He breathed heavily with his usual big smile on his face as the Pacifista unit flew far away from his punch.

"That must have worked... at least a bit..." he breathed heavily.

"'Mad Monk' Urouge..." interjected Hawkins. "How a man who was so badly injured until now. Got so strong all of sudden?"

From the smoldering dust, a strange noise can be heard as the Pacifista unit used the energy based weapon on its palm. Like a flash, a blinding yellow light raced through the dust. Creating a gaping hole on Urouge's shoulder. Who because of the sudden pain collapsed on the ground holding his injured body part heavily.

The Pacifista unit with heavy steps approached the suffering Monk. Raising his hand to finish off the struggling man who tried to numb the immeasurable pain in his shoulder. The black-jacketed man raised his smoking palm.

"If you want to fight... just do it..." said Kizaru calmly to the newly arrived man. A mask covered the said man left eye. His head was adorned with a white-plumed cocked hat with his crew's Jolly Roger on the side and a big X tattooed across his chest. He was Captain X-Drake. The captain of the Drake Pirates. Being a former Rear Admiral of the Navy. He knew Kizaru very well.

"But I guess you are just too terrified to try..." continued the yellow striped man with the expression of acceptance. Slightly bowing his head mocking the man before himself.

The Pacifista unit looked in his direction. Being neutralized and unable to fight. Urouge was no longer a threat. He turned towards the newly appeared Pirate Captain and started to march towards him. Steadying himself to neutralize the newly emerged target with bounty exceeding 100 000 000 bellies.

His slow stroll turned into jogging. Then burst out in a fast sprint raising his fist to strike down his opponent. X Drake readied himself and removed his black leather gloves. His hand and fingers immediately turned into three clawed longer ones. With green scales. His mouth and skull elongated. His eyes turned yellow. And his body twisted and transformed. Giving the wearer the appearance of a green Tyrannosaurus Rex. It was the ability of his Legendary Zoan fruit. To transform and get the power of a legendary animal.

With this new form, he could easily withhold his attacker. Vising his attacker head between his sharp teeth. He struggled to crack open his thick reinforced skull between his sharp teeth. But before he could end the battle with a quick crack of his jaw. The unit raised his hand and shot a hole in the pirate captain dinosaur-like body. Like he did his previous assailant.

The light directly cut through him and because of this. X Drake roared up with a ferocious roar as the building behind him collapsed. He shrunk back to his original size. Holding the bleeding hole on his side.

As he slowly shrunk back to his human form. His face churned to a bitter smile. "I am surprised to see even you have red blood in your veins."

Meanwhile... Basil Hawkins, the Captain of the Hawkins Pirates, sat down comfortably on the edge of the nearby well. Sticking cards to the long curved straws before himself. "I am begging you! Run Captain Hawkins!" pleaded one of his subordinates.

"Captain Hawkins..."

"Battle: Probability of Defeat 100%..." he started to augur from his cards as Kizaru lazily stepped closer to him.

"Do you have a moment?" he asked politely.

"Escape: the probability of success 12%..."

"I am trying to find a man named Sentomaru..."

"Defense: Probability of Evasion 75%..." he continued to divine his chances. And it did not look too bright.

"Hey..." called after him Kizaru lazily.

"I do not know that man..." answered the blonde simply. "Please ask someone else." he looked up to the Admiral before him. His face was completely emotionless despite knowing who exactly stood before him.

"Well... if I can't find him. I won't have anything to do," he chirped. "And with that the case there is no way I let someone like you go free." his always cheerful, lazy smile remained on his face all along. He eyed the sitting man before him behind his tinted glasses. "A bounty of 249 million, 'The Mage' Basil Hawkins." he squinted his eyes. The black robed crew members of the Hawkins Pirates backed away.

"Speed is weight. Have you ever experienced a light speed kick?" Kizaru raised his long leg what because of his Glint-Glint Fruit started to shine in a bright golden light. As he raised his leg towards Hawkins. The always uncaring expression of the pirate captain remained. He either did not know what's coming for him or he was completely aware of it and simply accepted his fate. The strength behind the kick was so strong it sent flying the Captain of the Hawkins Pirates through multiple stores.

But it was not enough. Even before the dust could dissipate, Kizaru raised his finger. With an overly cheerful smile on his face, he released a bright golden yellow beam from the end of his finger causing further destruction. As Kizaru opened his eyes. He recognized something. Something seemingly impossible. Amongst the rubble, the pirate captain stood. For his surprise, he was completely spotless.

This was due he used his Devil Fruit ability to redirect the instances of physical damage to an another person through the voodoo dolls resided in his body.

"Ooooh... how curious..." said the Marine Admiral jokingly.

Basil stepped out from the rubble. Dusting off his outfit and staring directly to the Admiral before him. Despite he had to use his abilities. He still upkeeps his poker faces like always.

"I saw something very unusual..." said Urouge with a terrified expression.

"I said I am here too didn't I?" asked Kizaru as he appeared behind him. Before the 'Mad Monk' could even react. With a lazy spinning kick, Kizaru sent him flying. Making a hole multiple buildings in the process. The smile immediately disappeared from his face as he flew away from the battlefield with great speed.

It gave Hawkins enough time to use his devil fruit power and transform into a giant strawman. After all, running away from Kizaru was pointless. He can catch up with him no matter how fast he ran. Slowly but steadily straw threads started to sprout from his various body parts. Growing in size and giving him the appearance of a scarecrow.

"One after another... Seems like all of you people worth more than 100 million belly are monsters. That's pretty scary." Kizaru noted in an uncaring tone. Like he was not even threatened by the horrifying looking Hawkins. "Go Mu No So!" he used his ability and stroke towards Kizaru with the black spikes what settled at the end of his fingers.

But it was without avail. Before the strikes could even reach the marine admiral. He disappeared completely. Leaving only a blank space in his wake. Kizaru appeared again before him. Raised his arm with his index and middle finger open in his clenched fist and bright yellow light blinded Hawkins suddenly.

Painfully covering his eyes, he grunted. "M-My eyes."

"Ca-Captain Hawkins!" gasped one of his men.

"I-I can't see..." he mumbled as Kizaru maliciously glared at him behind the light. Using his momentary confusion. Kizaru raised his index finger of his other hand and released a few well-aimed laser beams from his finger. Giving serious damage to the man before him. The beams stroke and stroke. One after another.

"I don't know what ability you possess. But you have physical form... So I suppose you're not a Logia-type..." Basil gasped as his redirection started to expire slowly and the voodoo dolls left his body one by one.

"Captain!"

"This is bad! He exceeded his damage limit! He really gonna die!"

"Here is the first one..." said Kizaru. "Good work, by the way, reaching thus far in your journey." Kizaru raised his long leg preparing an another deadly attack. But before he could finish the charge of his ability his concentration has been interrupted by a whistle what followed by a lively, eloquent female voice.

"What a mess we have here!" said the woman. Hearing her sweet voice every person in the scene turned towards her. Their eyes immediately widened seeing the bearer of the voice. It was a girl. With long silky white hair and heterochromatic eyes.

She wore a strange white uniform with a long coat with the kanji "Enforcer' emblazed on its back. The people watched her with wide eyes as she curiously looked around in the rubble. On her side, a black katana hung lazily.

She turned towards the people. Raised her hand and waved lazily. "Oh... hi... how are you all?"

Hawkins watched her with a curious expression. He still wore his scarecrow form. Kizaru pursed his mouth. "Ooooo... Scary eyes!"

Angel turned to the suit wearing man. "Do I know you?" she mumbled as she leaned closer and fondled her chin gently inspecting the strange yellow man. "You seems familiar, but in some way, I can't recall where I saw you..."

Kizaru turned to her. "What are you doing here? Scary Eyes...?" asked her the man.

She shrugged. "I dunno... I just searched the nearby Funfair Park... but it seems I lost a little bit," she smirked as she scratched her head nervously. "Is someone can give me the directions? It seems I lost a little bit." she laughed nervously.

"Is that sooo..." remarked Kizaru raising his brow.

"Anyway... what are you guys doing here? This whole place is a mess! Someone really needs to call the renovating brigade." then her eyes stopped on the straw men looking guy. She pointed at him. "Are you the famous Scarecrow?!"

Basil tilted his head. His men followed his example don't know who is the person who is she speaking about. Of course, he knows when he is in this form. He looked like a straw man. Still, he was not Scarecrow. Angel panicked and suddenly buried her nose on her forearm. "Shit... I inhaled the fear toxin... not good..." She mumbled. Then sniffed in the air a few times. "Nah... I am immune to the toxins..." she noted blandly.

"I am Basil Hawkins." Hawkins transformed back slowly to his human form. Sweat dripped from his forehead.

Angel grabbed her head. "That can't be! You are Scarecrow! I know! My favorite villain from the Batman comics!" with a blink she was before the man with a paper and a pen in her hands. "Dr. Johnathan Crane! I am a big fan of your work! Please give me an autograph..."

"I am not..." Hawkins wanted to repel his assaulter, but it was too late. The person before him took out her most adorable facial expression. "Pleaseee! Tell me your fear toxin formula! I am experimenting on my own since a long time, but I always get stuck to make the effect permanent. Please help me!" she pleaded sweetly.

"But I am not..." Hawkins stepped back.

"Pleaseeee!" Hawkins sighed in defeat and dedicated the paper in her hand. Angel inspected the paper. "Ahhh?!" she gave voice her dissatisfaction. Then looked up to the man. "Dr. Crane! This is not your name. And just where are your gas mask and scythe? In the paper there is the name of some kind of Basil Hawkins... is he your manager?"

Kizaru watched all of this with an amused expression not wanting to disrupt the two parties. The moment between them was just too fun to ruin it.

Hawkins sighed. "As I wanted to say. I am not that man named Crane what you are seeking for. You mistake me for someone else."

Angel bowed her head down in defeat. "Ah... I see..." she dropped the note to the ground. Then crouched down and started to emit the aura of despair. "Sniff... when I though I can meet Dr. Crane... Sniff..."

"Scary Eyes... why are you really here?" Angel looked up to Kizaru lazily. "My eyes are not scary Pikachu-kun..."

Kizaru raised his brow. "Is that so..." Then turned back to Basil. "Please don't interfere Angel-chan... Sengoku-san asked me to leave you. But if you interfere I will have no other choice but to take you in... Okay?" he rolled his eyes questioningly as he said all of this with a tinkering tone.

"I suppose if you leave me alone... I guess... I can leave you too... okaaay?" she rolled her eyes meanwhile copied the admiral speech style. The dual colored eyes of her caught up with Hawkins. He sat cross-legged on the ground. Placing cards before himself to calculate probability again. Completely ignoring the threat before himself.

"Angel. Aka. Subject Zero. Bounty 450 000 000. "

"Ohhh!" she said curiously. "What are ya doing Mr. Crane?"

"I am Hawkins... Basil Hawkins..." he answered repeating his name again. Then looked up to Angel. "Okay, Mr. Scarecrow. What are ya doing?" she leaned closer to the man like a curious child.

"Clash: Probability of Clash between the two sides 65%."

"Oh! Probability divination." she smiled. Then sat down before Basil imitating the same pose as him.

"That's very interesting! I don't even know how long time I did not saw such thing. You know. Probability manipulation is one of the most powerful superpowers in the universe. With a little help, it can even beat reality warping." She pointed out. Basil did not react her voice just continued his work with his card." Tell me my future. I am really curious when I will die... Mr. Scarecrow..." she eyed the 'Mage' before herself as she leaned closer.

"Escape: Probability of Success 98%." he looked up to Angel with a curious eye. Then the battered Pacifista who stood behind Kizaru.

"Defense: Probability of Evasion 97%."

"Well then... I am waiting for my future. Tell me. What is the probability of I ever get home?" she asked cheerfully.

Hawkins raised an another card. "Probability of you ever get home..." he raised his brow. "13%."

Angel groaned and leaned forward defeated. "Such low chance! I can't believe it!" she groaned. Then stood up. "Does not matter. That means I just have to work harder to reach my goals!" she pointed towards the heavens with a renewed determination. "No matter the obstacle! I will overcome it! And in the process became stronger! This is my ninja way!"

Kizaru watched the scene with admiration on his face. Angel pointed at Hawkins. "Thank you, mister 'Scarecrow'! I owe you."

Hawkins nodded. Then glanced the admiral near him. He pulled out an another card. For a moment his eyes widened. Then returned to their normal lazy state. He looked to Kizaru then his card again. "Defeat: Probability of 98%."

Kizaru raised his brow. Basil leisurely packed his blue backed cards and stood up. "We are leaving..." he announced to his subordinates and they nodded as a response.

"Ohhhh... not so fast..." said Kizaru.

Basil glanced to Angel. Angel shrugged as answer. "Don't look at me." she stood up. "I am only here for sightseeing and to grab a few things before I leave and of course... to try out the famous Funfair Park of the island..." she stood up and started to walk away.

Kizaru sighed and with a lazy kick he sent Hawkins flying. His men immediately ran after their captain to make sure he is all right. "I am sorry Scary Eyes... but I can't let you go..."

Angel glanced back at Kizaru. "Why not? Didn't you just said you leave me alone if I don't cause any trouble?"

Kizaru raised his brow. "You already caused trouble... Scary Eyes..."

"I did not remember such thing..." retorted Angel sarcastically.

"Ohhh... but you did... at least according to the reports... did you not remember when you punched the Celestial Dragon straight in the face?" he made a slight reminder.

"That idiot with an aquarium in his head?" she thought back with a thoughtful expression. "Yes, I punched him because he was annoying... what of it?" she rolled her eyes with an annoyed expression as she waved away the accusation.

"Well, Angel-chan... you know... the Tenryūbito are above us in the command ladder... and they just ordered us to confiscate you dead or alive... preferably alive."

"If you want to call me a date... don't tire yourself Pikachu-kun... I am not interested..." she shrugged off Kizaru's offer. "Aside from that, you are a little wrinkled and not bouncy enough for my taste... please don't take any offense..." she apologized from the admiral.

"So you resist... what a shame..." Kizaru sighed. "When I thought it would be easy."

"I don't want to brawl with you. Why don't you just say to your boss you simply missed me. I don't really want to incapacitate you again. You know... humans are really fragile. It is hard to hold back in such degree to not break every bone in their body."

"Oh... how scary you are Scary Eyes... are you sure? You know... we could not fight with our full capacity back then because of the nature of that place..." explained Kizaru.

"Sorry... still not. But hey! Nice try!" praised him Angel with a big smirk as she pointed at him with her fingers forming a gun. Then shot a playful wink.

"Well then..." Kizaru raised his finger, and a golden colored light appeared at the end of it.

"Still not? Maybe if I reorganize your face a little bit you will change your mind..." explained the admiral with a threating manner.

"Pikachu-san..." Angel looked up at the man who towered above her. "I am not in the mood to fight... can't we just let this thing go and call it a day? Hmmm?" she raised her brow. "I don't really want to destroy this island with our fight... there was enough death already today..."

"ohhh... so now you care about the people! How curious."

"Who said I do not care about life... every life is important after all." An amused expression moved on Kizaru's face what followed by the release of the golden light of the end of his pointing finger. The light moved with a solid speed ignoring any obstacle before it. Angel looked it with a bored expression. Then tilted her head slightly to get out of the way of the ray. As it passed the white haired girl's head colliding with the nearby building. Evaporating the structure completely.

Angel watched him with a blank expression. Seemingly did not amuse by the destruction behind herself.

Kizaru raised his leg and swept through the air. The golden brilliance what his leg now constructed directed directly to her face. _"He is really stronger than back in that lab. He can maybe even bruises me_..." she thought sarcastically.

With a flash, she jumped away from the kick while rolled her eyes. _"Do I amuse him with a little training?"_ she thought. _"Why not? I have time, and we still have three days until the ship will be ready. Not as this island will be in one piece if this goes on for three days."_

"Wow! Wow! Slow down Pikachu-kun! Why are you shooting lasers! Don't say you have laser sword too!?"

Kizaru disappeared and reappeared behind Angel. With a fast kick, he wanted to kick her far away. Angel reacting this act leaned away from the kick like Neo in the Matrix. But Borsalino expected such from Angel. After all, she managed to incapacitate all four admirals at once. True. In that place he as well his fellow admirals felt weaker due to the radiation of the new alloy what the walls are made off and could not use their abilities to their full capability. But now... now he can go all out. Nothing here can hold him back.

He continued his barrage of kicks. But strangely none of them connected to Angel. Faster than the light she leaned away from the kicks barely avoiding the contact with them.

"Why are you want to kick me? That's just rude..." she caught Kizaru's leg with a firm grasp. A few centimeters away from her face. Strangely the Admiral felt he can't use the intangibility nature of his fruit in his leg anymore.

"You really a monster Angel-chan..." he noted. "How scary..." he squinted his eyes.

"You know... monsters as well have feelings. And that was just rude..." retorted Angel.

For a moment the two of them eyed each other. Then Angel sighed tiredly and bowed her head. "Look I see... you would be rather somewhere else. For example, at home drinking your tea. Casing other pirates, having a business or even chasing after the skirts of other girls. I don't care..." then wondered. "Do you still do that?" she inquired with a curious face.

Kizaru listened to her while she let his leg go. The admiral made a few circular motions with his ankle. Despite it seemed the girl before he held his leg lazily. His leg was a little bit numb from her grasp.

"So... what do you say? You never saw me. I never saw you. And you let me go. And in return, I promise I will not cause any more trouble." she thought for a moment. "At least for one whole week... at least... a pretty good deal isn't it?" she asked playfully.

Borsalino sighed and clicked his tongue. "You made this very hard Scary Eyes... you know I can't do that..." he announced with his usual uncaring fugly tone.

Angel sighed. "Very well... then there are only two more options."

Kizaru raised his brow intrigued. Angel seeing his interest raised her finger. "Option one. I stroll with you around the island so you can keep your eyes on me. Who knows. In the end, I even agree to go with you to your HQ just to clear that little incident back in the lab. Under that time. I do not interfere with your operations." Kizaru did not answer just heard her out. Waiting for the second option. "Second option. I beat you to a pulp. Break every bone in your body in such degree you may never be able to walk again. Then leave this island alone. Your choice." she threatened the Admiral. Kizaru was amused with the girl attitude towards him. No one ever dared to speak with him like that. Not even when he was just a young rookie marine.

Kizaru sighed. He did not like the idea. It was a horrible idea. But fighting her through the island was troublesome. And it came with the risk he will be defeated. That would cause the rapid drop of the marine forces and support in the island. Panic and desperation are like hope for the people. It is like a virus. Once it starts to spread. It can't be stopped without stomping out the last light of it from the existence.

This is why the Revolutionary Army and pirates existed. Because people still hoped and strived towards unjust things. Kizaru knows. He felt. Despite the appearance. The girl before him was not a normal. Under the layers of tempting flesh. Deep inside she was a monster. Just like him. This is the reason why he did not feel fear anymore. He meets the monsters in the darkness. And in the process, he became one of them. After all... according to him. Only a true monster can hunt true monsters. To hunt them... you must become one of them.

This is why he became the person who he is now... A monster... The monster of Uncertain justice. There was no other way... He considered his options. "Oh... very interesting choices..." he rolled his eye under his glasses. Then placed his hands lazily in his pockets. "Okay... Then come with me... I need to find my subordinate... maybe you can help me with it. Scary Eyes."

Kizaru started to walk away. But Angel still stood. "But I have a condition..." Borsalino glanced back with interest as he raised his eyebrows. "Hmmm..."

"You see... I meet these kids... I have an interest in them... I made a bargain with them... If you touch them even with your pinkie. Hell will be a nice place to retire after I finished with you..." Kizaru almost groaned as he felt the killing intent emitted from Angel. His long legs started to shake as the sudden weight weighed on his shoulders.

He did not feel such things since his childhood. He did not recognize it. But it felt similar. _"What is it? Is that... fear?"_ he thought. The person before him was dangerous. He felt it. And he suspected. She may be a greater threat than a Yonko. She is truly a monster under the tempting layers of the flesh of hers.

"How scary... Scary Eyes..." he wiped away the suddenly appeared sweat from his forehead as the sudden pressure disappeared. "It did not fit that pretty face of yours... are you sure you are not a monster in disguise?"

Angel chuckled. "Who knows... maybe I am... maybe not. You know Pikachu-kun... we are all monsters deep inside... the question is that... you control the demon inside you or the demon controlling you. It's all depends on the thing we call instinct."

Kizaru shrugged. "Well Angel-chan..." he opened his eyes. "You are very strange indeed. Scary... yet... strange..." he started to head towards the woods with a lazy stroll searching his subordinate. Meanwhile tried to use the black snail in his wrist to communicate with him.

"Halo? Halo? Halo? Anyone's there?"

Angel followed him closely. This guy was amusing that's for sure.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Meanwhile Amongst the Woods: With the Straw Hats:**

Usopp ran. He ran for his own life. He ran for his friend's life. He has no other option. He was not strong enough to fight with those monsters. He is not like Zoro, Luffy, Brook, Sanji or even Franky. He has no power. He knows. He was the king of the liars. But despite all of the tales what he told the people. All of his accomplishments were lies.

Sogeking his alter ego has indeed seemed brave and fearless in the eyes of the people. But in truth. Behind the golden mask and the goggles most of the time he trembled. He tried to find his courage. But he was not like his friends. He was neither that simple as Luffy to ignore fear and the laws of physic. Neither as reckless as Zoro. Neither has the body modifications of Franky. Neither was as brave as Sanji. He was helpless. He only had his faithful slingshot and his brain to survive in this world. Maybe he was clever. Right... he was too clever to not fear those monsters inhabiting this world.

Still, he was part of Luffy's crew. He has an important support role. Maybe he is weaker than the others. But he is still the part of the crew.

He had to stop. He had to face these people. He had to find his courage. He needs to protect his friends. He needs to help them.

He suddenly stopped. Clenching his fist, he glared before himself. "Usopp! Why are you stopped?!" screamed Nami.

"I will not run anymore... I will face them..." he shuttered. His knees still trembled.

Nami bopped his head angrily. "Are you stupid! You heard Zoro! We need to run!"

Usopp gritted his teeth. "Not anymore..." he whispered. Turned around and started to move towards their opponent. Then suddenly froze as he saw Franky flew away only a few meters away from him. He started to tremble as Franky collided with the nearby tree and took an awkward defensive position.

"Big Bro! Are you alright!?"

Franky started to rub his head painfully. "I am fine..." then he looked at Usopp. "What are you still doing here?" he glared at Usopp. Then looked at himself as painfully stood up.

Franky just grumbled under his nose and went back to fight. Usopp although trembling but followed him in the battle after a few moments of fear. Nami started to complain. "When I thought we could get away easily..." she followed Usopp.

Back in the battle. Sanji, Luffy, Zoro, and Robin tried their best to fight off their attacker. Who was no other than the Pacifista unit PX-4?

Franky reached the battlefield again. Opened his palm and used his ability. "Coup de Went!" highly condensed hot air left his modified cybernetic hand through the gaping tube on his palm. Shooting back the cyborg through the air. Thus, the straw hats could gain a momentary of pause.

Zoro breathed heavily due to his previous injury what he collected in the previous island not yet fully healed. Now, he really regretted not to ask Angel to heal him. Chopper treatment was good. But, after what he saw in the Auction House he was sure she could heal him completely under a moment.

Still, he did not trust her. But still, he knows. Maybe, his captain seems simple, but he knows how to recruit every kind of weird but trustworthy people to his crew. That was Luffy for you. Maybe he was not wise or thoughtful. But his luck was awfully high, and he just has the instinct to choose the right people and turn his enemies to his friends. That was his most frightening aspect of him. Turning adversaries into allies.

As PX-4 regained his balance. He started to shoot the pirates before himself with his laser cannon. The brilliant yellow lights left his mouth. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji evaded every single ray of light. They were right there to storm it after a moment with their attacks. Sanji with his Diablo Muton leg strikes. Luffy with his Gomu Gomu No Jet Gatling meanwhile changed into gear two mode and Zoro with his three swords. Two held in his hand and one held amongst his teeth's.

The Pacifista unit could not stand the big pressure and fly away. The three-man breathed heavily showing their exhaustion. The smoke screen still suppressed the view. Until new yellow lights cut through the smoke screen. Revealing the spotless Pacifista unit.

Zoro jumped up the air, and with a quick spin, he sent several pressured airwaves towards the PX-4 unit injuring its shoulder and revealing the cybernetic enchantments beneath its clothes. With a quick slide, Sanji immediately slipped below the unit and with a spinning kick making him stumble back and losing his balance for a moment. Using his momentum, the green haired former pirate hunter jumped towards the PX-4 and prepared to separate his head from its thick neck.

But before he could do it. PX-4 raised his palm and from the hole in it released a ray of light. Barely but the green-haired pirate could evade the attack before injuring him seriously. Immediately as he landed on the ground. Chopper using his Walk Point to appear as an average blue-nosed reindeer increased his speed charged towards his opponent.

As he reached the Pacifista unit, he jumped in the air and changed into his Heavy Point form. What makes him resemble almost like a human except a fur lining near his neck, his hooves, and his two antlers. With his two thick arms, he started to hit him with all of his might.

"Chopper!" Luffy shouted. The heavy strikes of his hooves made the Pacifista unit stumble back for a moment. But after the momentary confusion, he simply grabbed the reindeer and stopped him. Raising his palm prepared to execute Chopper. But then. Franky appeared and hit PX-4 with a Strong Hammer (what was an intense boxing strike like attack). Forcing the cyborg to change the angle of his attack before it could hit Cooper.

As the shipwright landed, he jumped again. And started to box the chest of the Pacifista with his cybernetic hands. "Franky Boxing!" he shouted. But it was without avail. The PX-4 unit did not even budge. No! Instead, it leaned away one of the strikes and with a swift strike. Stroke down the blue haired shipwright.

"Spider Net!" Robin used her ability and formed hands from the ground. Preventing Franky to collide heavily with the ground. Preventing a possible serious injury.

Using this momentum Brook ran up in the nearby three behind the Pacifista, and with a jump, he stuck his sword in its shoulder. What followed Usopp quick shoot with explosive ammunitions directly shoot from his reinforced slingshot.

Being frightened accidentally attracted the attention of their fearsome enemy. He and Brook immediately burst out in an abnormally fast sprint. Wanting to evade the wrath of the machine they screamed. "This is very terrifying! My bones are trembling! Because I am a skeleton! Yohohohoho!" despite the situation Brook managed to shoots a skull joke.

"Idiot! This is not the time of your idiot jokes!" scolded his crewmate Usopp.

Because of the strength of the explosives. PX-4 kneeled down only holding himself up with his arm. Opening his mouth, he wanted to shoot again. But Robin prevented him clamping his mouth together before he could release the ray of light by sprouting many arms behind his neck. Damaging his inner structure greatly. The unit was on the verge of system failure. It did not help either that Nami struck the unit with positively charged particles using her bo staff.

The last struck came from three sides. First a kick from Sanji. Then Zoro sliced the Pacifista stomach revealing his cybernetics and in the end from Luffy above the Pacifista unit in the form of a Giant Rifle struck him down.

The oversized fists plastered PX-4 to the ground. Rendering him completely useless. For a moment the Straw Hat crew could breathe in relief as their enemy exploded in shrapnels. Luffy looked around with a concerned face. "Are you guys all right?"

Zoro holding his side breathed heavily. "I am fine."

Sanji lit an another cigarette. "Yeah... no problem here." The others as well nodded uneasily.

Then Usopp raised his hand. "G-Guys..." he pointed the newly appeared shadows. He gulped heavily. "W-We need to run..." he shuttered.

Before them, four newly appeared Pacifista unit stood. Completely spotless ready to battle. "Guys! Run!" shouted Luffy seeing the hopelessness of the situation. His crew member following their captain's orders scattered to the four points of the compass to give a hard time to their pursuers.

It was hard enough for the full force of the Straw Hats to defeat one of these monsters. But four of them at once. Impossible with their current strength.

One by one the straw hats started to flee. But it was useless. However, they tried to repel their attackers and making them stumble. They were powerless against the cyborgs. In the end, they were completely battered. Barely able to stand straight. Despite Luffy best efforts to support his crew the best he could.

As Luffy ran towards the end of the Grove. He was intercepted by a huge axe what slammed before him on the ground. Leaving a huge crater in its wake. Immediately after the weapon, a bulky man arrived near the oversized weapon. He was a large man with a stocky build similar to that of a sumo wrestler.

His outfit consists of a shirt that resembles a giant brown bib or apron with an emblem meaning "heaven" on the front, and a large red and white rope or in another name "tsuna."

"You don't have time to worry about others!" he announced with a serious expression. "I don't have anything against pirates though." he turned around and looked at Luffy with a serious manner.

Luffy ran towards him preparing his attack. "Gomu Gomu No! Gatling!" he released a flurry of attacks towards the stocky man. Using his body elastic nature to strengthen his attack. The man before him did not back despite the fast, surprise attack. Instead squinted his eyes. Then suddenly opened it. Stretched towards his arms quickly and with a quick wave of Haki, he pushed away from the attacking Luffy who because of this gasped out of surprise. "What?!"

"What did he just do?!" asked Chopper with a terrified expression.

"You got some pretty good offensive power but..." with a quick charge, he charged under the still falling Luffy. "My guard is the strongest in the world." "Leg locked Heave Ho!" with an another push he forced away Luffy far away.

"I just thought. I had to tell you I am not a devil fruit user," he noted. Luffy painfully stood up from the rubble. Full of bruises from the strength of the strike.

"There is something strange about his technique..." noted the Straw Hat captain.

Meanwhile with Zoro.

The green haired swordsman carried the injured Usopp. Meanwhile, Brook ran near him. They were in a sticky situation. The escape seemed almost impossible. When suddenly he caught sight of two figures walking towards them on the other side of the Gove. One wore a golden striped suit the other a strangely similar white militarized uniform.

Zoro knows exactly who was the man. He was Kizaru the Admiral of the Marines. But what Angel is doing besides him. He shook his head. Of course, Kizaru had the 'Glint-Glint Fruit.' He can travel at the speed of light. Maybe she does not even recognize the threat standing beside her. He needs to warn her about the possible threat.

"Oh! Hello, Zoro-kun! How have you been?" Angel asked cheerfully and waved. Then spotted the battered looks of her fellow pirates. "What happened to you guys!"

"Angel! Look out! That is Kizaru!"

"Huh!" she looked beside herself where stood the goodly suited gentleman. She raised her hand. "Hi!"

"Ooooo... Hello..." answered Kizaru sarcastically.

"Angel-chan! He will kill you! Ran away..." shouted Brook.

Angel looked at Kizaru. "He did not seem dangerous to me."

"That was just rude Scary Eyes... I can be scary if I want."

"Old man Kizaru... you finally arrived..." said the sumo wrestler like man who was named Sentomatru as he glanced back his supervisor.

"Kizaru!" Robin gasped out of fear. "Be aware! That man is a Navy admiral!"

"Admiral!?" Brook shouted out of fright.

Kizaru raised his finger and again. A bright light appeared at the end of it. Angel glanced at him. "Pikachu-kun. If you break the deal. You know what will happen... I may have to test your swordsmanship. I may have to break a few bones in your veteran body of yours..."

"Deal?!" asked Zoro surprised. The light left Kizaru hand. "Zoro!" Usopp and Brook shouted. But before the ray of light could reach the swordsman. Angel overtook it and tanked the ray.

"Angel!" Zoro shouted. Her abdomen smoldered but strangely her clothes were completely fine. Of course, Zoro and the other's could not see this and because of this, they worried about their new crewmember health.

"You violated the terms and agreements of the contract..." she whispered. With a left hook she sent back Kizaru. For a moment the Admiral grabbed his stomach out of his pain and caught up a few spots of blood. From the force behind the light strike, he slid back a few meters.

"Zoro... get out here... I need to seriously talk Pikachu-kun about how to upkeep the term and agreements..."

"A-Are you alright?" asked the green haired swordsman with a concerned tone.

"I am fine... now get the hell away here! We will meet later when the ship will be coated..." she waved him away.

Kizaru straightened himself and clenched one of his fist like he holding a sword handle. With a lubricant motion. He swung his open palm in the air. "Ama no Murakumo."

In his clenched hand, a sword constructed from light appeared. Angel whistled. "Laser sword!" she made laser sword sounds with her mouth then chuckled childishly.

"Angel! Run! You don't know who are you messing! He will kill you!" shouted Robin in a worried tone. Angel smirked as she glanced back the worried woman. "Don't worry Robin-chan... we will meet again. Please stay at a safe distance. It may get messy." she waved to her completely unconcerned the enemy before her.

"Angel!" shouted Luffy. Kizaru lunged towards her. Angel unsheathed her black katana. Zoro never saw such masterfully crafted and gracious weapon. Except of course when he saw Mihawk's blade. He knew many famous blades. Still, the one before him was unknown to even him. Maybe it is one from the legendary 12 Supreme Grade Swords. Maybe... he doesn't know. Maybe if they survive this crazy situation he will ask her about her sword.

"Let's play..." Angel licked her lips in excitement. Kizaru and Angel clashed again and again. Angel only used one of her hand to hold her blade. She fought like a true Kenpachi.

"Guys! We need to run!" shouted Nami.

"What about those guys! They are still here!" yelled Usopp pointing the four Pacifista units and Sentomaru who slowly surrounded them.

Sanji looked warily around and gritted his teeth. After a moment. Like a flash. A white-clothed individual appeared and disabled the Pacifista units one by one. "Hey! Those are expensive! What are you doing!?" shouted Sentomaru angrily as he watched the destructions of the Marine cyborg units.

"Pops!" shouted Luffy.

Rayleigh glanced towards Luffy and his crew. "I see I arrived just in time..." then looked in the direction of the crashing Angel and Kizaru.

Kizaru felt. With every strike. His blade. His light becomes thinner and thinner. Whatever blade his opponent used slowly sucked away his power. Pushing him closer and closer to defeat. The two sides clashed again. Challenging Angel was foolish. He felt from her attitude. She is just playing with him. If she would fight seriously. He would most likely die in short time.

Feeling a sudden appeared danger Angel and Kizaru jumped back a few meters.

Between them, an enormous green energy wave scorched the ground. Leaving a deep scar in the fauna of the island forever. Kizaru and Angel looked in the direction where it came from. As well everyone else. "You!" said Zoro with a surprise as his eyes widened.

"Rorona Zoro." bowed his head respectfully Mihawk. Then jumped down from a tree branch where he previously stood.

"Oooo... what a surprise... I did not expect your appearance... Mihawk-kun." noted the marine admiral with an easy going manner. "Did you come to help us?"

"You are that Mihawk guy who injured Zoro!" Luffy shouted and gritted his teeth out of his anger. He still held grudge against Mihawk after he severely wounded his crewmate near the Baratie sea restaurant ship.

"Oh! Mihawk-kun. What are you doing here?" asked Rayleigh lazily.

"I came to challenge Angel." he stated his wish with a calm manner as he sheathed his sword.

"What?" Zoro shouted out of surprise.

"Get a number Mihawk-kun. As you can see... my schedule is quite full." Angel stated. "Or you can come now. Maybe I can take you two."

Rayleigh walked near her. "I will take Kizaru-kun from your hand Angel-chan. You can deal with Mihawk."

Angel sighed then a grumbling full faced expression moved on her face. "Very well Ray-san. But please. Teach this gentleman the importance to upkeep promises." she grumbled with pursed lips.

Ray bowed his head. "I promise nothing." he chuckled.

Angel strolled near the World Greatest Swordsman and looked up to him. Mihawk measured the short girl before him. Angel just smiled and stretched out her hand. "Hello, Mihawk-kun! I am Angel! It is nice to meet you."

For a moment Mihawk backed from the surprising introduction. Then regained his composure and bowed his head. "It is nice to meet you."

"So, you wanted to challenge me?" inquired the white haired girl. Her constant stare made the swordsman uncomfortable at least.

"Correct," answered Mihawk uncomfortably. Angel looked around. "I think we are a little crowded here for a fight. Don't you think?"

"Maybe you are right..." he nodded after looking around.

"Angel! Be careful! He is stronger than he seems!" shouted Zoro.

"Don't worry Zoro-kun!" she smiled the green haired pirate. "A spar? After we had left the island?" she asked. Zoro sweat dropped the carelessness of the white haired girl. He just can't understand. How can she be so calm? She will face the Greatest Swordsman in the World in minutes.

Her attitude was nonsense if you looked at the situation. Even now. His knee still trembled. Maybe it was because of his exhaustion. But rather because he knows what happens those who cross swords with Mihawk. He experienced the edge of his blade in his flesh in the past after all.

"Maybe I can help you with that..." a new monotone voice approached them. Mihawk and Angel looked in its direction. It was Bartholomew Kuma. One of the seven Shichibukai. With a flash, he appeared next to Mihawk and Angel and touched them with the bear paw motifs in his palms.

Using his 'Paw Paw Fruit.' He sent them flying. It takes a little time to a person to arrive their destinations. (Depends on the distance from the location where he sends them.) But when Kuma uses his power he could almost transport instantaneously using his paws accelerating powers island by island.

"Angel!" shouted Luffy in agony as the two warriors disappeared from the island. Everyone froze. Rayleigh was still occupied to clash with Kizaru and not let him get the Straw Hats. He could not do anything. But he was sure the girl is all right. If what she told them is true. She will survive and will be stronger in the process. Still, deep inside he worried about her as well the Straw Hat pirates.

Luffy trembled. He just let know his new crewmember, and now she disappeared. "Arrrghhhh!" he roared in agony towards the blue skies.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Unknown Island:**

It took one and a half day flying through the air. Under that time Mihawk and Angel occupied themselves. Mihawk mostly took a meditative pose and meditated. Prepared himself to the upcoming battle.

Angel tried to speak with him meanwhile the two of them flew beside each other. But he only got short answers like yes, no or maybe. He was a very bland guy. Naturally, she could break out from this speed by simply exerting force in a different direction. But as Kuma explained to her during their short talk. It is for not cause further harm for the innocent and let the Straw Hats grow. She did not felt any malicious intent from the silent man neither he showed signs of lying. Even if he is a cyborg lying caused a massive jump in brain activity due to its increased energy and processing consumption.

It is the case for every living and non-living being. No perfect liar existed who can hide from her energy perception. Maybe for outside, they did not show signs of the lie. But their brain and energy signature was like an open book to Esdeath. The energy in their brain just flared up when they lied.

As Kuma explained to her. He is the agent of some kind of Revolutionary army, and that Dragon guy wants to meet her to speak in the near future. That's the only thing what he said.

Aside from that... why should she stop the fine treatment of the Kuma airline? This was fun. Free plane ride just for her. Everybody loved free things. Everyone wants free things.

As the two of them flew through the air. She grabbed a manga under her coat and started to read. It took one and half days numerous manga and a whole light novel to arrive on the island where they headed. And now she cursed herself. Why is she keep such things in her inventory as Manga and not base building and summoning items or even useful data crystals? She was a fool she knows that very well.

Mihawk and Angel left a big bear paw shaped crater in the ground after their arrival.

"Well, that was a long way..." she dusted her long coat and stretched her limbs. Her limbs numbed under the travel.

Mihawk nodded. "Indeed. Are you ready? Or you want a few minutes before we start?" asked the swordsman sternly.

"I am all bright!" she shoots a bright smile to Mihawk. Mihawk bowed his head. "I see... " he unsheathed his legendary black blade named Yoru.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest Mihawk-kun... this fight may take a while. A quick toilet break?"

"Not necessary. I already took care of it while we traveled."

"Grr... that's just disgusting..." noted Angel with a sour face. Turning away from the man. "Don't ever tell me such thing again!"

Mihawk bowed. "Very well."

"Hungry? Thirsty? I would not mind some food and drink before we start. You know. You are not yourself when you are hungry."

"Not necessary." Mihawk up kept his serious expression.

"Ok." The island was a tropical one full of trees but barely any kind of animal life. Only a few rodents inhabited the middle sized island and they as well in traces greatly hidden from the daylight. From the hiding of her lab coat, she pulled out two energy bars and two small boxed juice. She sat down and started to eat and drink. "Pretty nice island." she quoted as looked around.

Recognizing Mihawk eying the another energy bar in her hand she threw the drink and the food for him what he caught don't even looking in the direction of the flying meal. He slowly and elegantly devoured them. Despite his always serious demeanor. He showed subtle things of enjoyment when he consumed his food and drink.

"So... Mihawk-kun right?" she asked while gnawed on her bar.

"Right..." answered the man.

"What is the business between you and Zoro-kun."

"I hope one day he or you may grow to be my successor..." he answered quietly.

"Successor for what?" asked Angel.

"The Greatest Swordsman in the World."

Angel deadpanned. "Not interested..."

"What!?" Mihawk dumbfounded hearing her answer almost spitting back the already nibbled food. He turned his head towards the girl suddenly. No one gives him this answer before.

"You see... I already have a chance to take the title where I came from... but I chose not to take it. It is just not worth to take it. You know why? Because it's just annoying to have it. If I would have it, the people would always want to challenge me to won, the title from me. It is just annoying... too much responsibility... I don't want responsibility..." she deadpanned meanwhile explained.

Mihawk nodded. "I see... I understand completely. It is really annoying indeed..."

Angel nodded. "Still... your performance with the admiral was admirable. I would not mind clashing blades with you," noted Mihawk.

"Oki-Doki boss... we can do a practice match if you like..." she raised her hand and gave Mihawk a creepy face.

Mihawk seeing her expression glared at her. "Don't show me such face! You are creepy!" she teased the swordsman before her.

Mihawk just shrugged meanwhile looked away feeling already uncomfortable himself near the girl. He really doesn't understand this girl. What he saw from their clash with Kizaru. She is indeed a worthy opponent. But her behavior like a child. He just can't understand. How could a mighty swordsman like her act like this?

"If you finished with your staring contest. I think we should start Count Dracula..." she teased Mihawk.

Mihawk raised his brow hearing this title. He doesn't understand. Who the hell is Count Dracula? Not as it mattered. He bowed his head respectfully. "Very well..."

The two sides prepared to fight. Angel and Mihawk unsheathed their swords after they stood up at a respective distance from each other.

 _"I need a little relaxation... maybe I amuse him for a day or two... measure his power and swordsmanship. He is the perfect dummy to a little exercise,"_ she smirked _._

The two sides charged towards each other with unimaginable speed. The battle has started, and no one can stop it anymore.

A three-quarter day later.

The former tropical island now became a barren, charred chunks of earth in the middle of the vast ocean. Only two living being remained standing on the banks of the two biggest land pieces in the midst of the sea.

Still, they clashed. The edge of the two blades blazed with a white light after each strike. Strike after the strike the two warriors turned back to fight with each other again and again.

Strike after strikes the ground trembled under their feet. Strike after the strike the air shook around them causing miniature tornadoes. Lung after lung they left a crater in their wake. One was a man in his early forties. His Red Hawk like eyes focused to the young white military uniform wearing girl before him. Seemingly not older than 17.

He can't understand why but the opponent before him makes him go all out. He started to feel the thrill of the hunt once again. The thrill what he thought he forgot a long time ago. The thrill what he only felt when he clashed with that special someone from his past...

His always stern and serious expression replaced with a joyful smile. "I commend you, Angel! I never fought swordsman like you before. You piqued my interest."

"You not as half bad Mihawk-kun!" she rested her black katana on her shoulder.

"Wahhahhahh!" Mihawk laughed out of his joy. "Shall we continue? I thirst for more!" the Greatest Swordsman in the World raised his huge curved black blade. The legendary sword named Yoru towards his opponent and in the current situation. Rival.

Angel smirked and looked like a predator to her opponent. _"He is an excellent play toy. Thanks to him I can further fine tune my ability how much I had to hold back and how much I had to fight seriously against opponents in this world... Kukukukuku... but... his technique is good... I must say... almost as good as Cocytus..."_

The two swordsman prepared themselves and lunged towards each other leaving a crater in their wake.

The battle continued seven more hours. Then Mihawk suddenly stopped. Due to the numerous cuts on his body, he breathed heavily. His nemesis was good. Better than anyone who he ever clashed blades. They fought almost one-day long. Still, the girl breathed normally, and her clothing was almost spotless. Only a few stains of blood can be seen on it, and Mihawk just can't decide it is her blood or his own.

He had to give this to the youth. Due to his age, the person before him has a great advantage over him. Still, he did not care. He only wanted to enjoy himself. He only wanted to find a worthy sparring partner who he can finally pass down the title then retire. She will either accept the title, or he will be forced to wait for Rorona Zoro a few years.

He breathed heavily as he raised his black blade before himself.

"Last run?" Angel raised her black blade as well.

Mihawk nodded. "Show me your greatest technique. Don't disappoint me."

Angel expression turned serious. "Very well... but don't say I not warned you."

The two swordsman raised their swords. Giving the proper respect to each other for the final clash. The gathering power started to churn the air. Churn the rules of existence.

As Mihawk released his Haki and Angel released her power. The skies above them opened churned and twisted as the two sides power battled for dominance. The ground boiled under their feet's. The wind billowed. The waters churned. It was the true battle of willpower.

 _"He fought well..."_ Angel nodded. _"As a show of respect, I show him a glimpse of destruction. Using one of my most destructive Sword Saint technique. True it will be not as destructive with only one sword. But it will be enough..."_

"Waaaggggghhhhhh!" Mihawk roared as he gathered all of his power. With a mighty forward strike, he released the energy he stored. A deep green wave of energy moved towards Angel. But she did not budge. A deep green colored energy destroyed everything in its way. Only leaving charred destruction in its wake. Twisting and destroying the earth in its wake.

Angel grabbed her sword handle with both of her hands. Tightly hugging the handle with her gloved fingers. She raised the sword above her head. A serious, stern expression on her face. For a moment. Mihawk saw as a black and white energy wings appear behind Angel's back. Taller than a ten story house and wider than the earth chunk that she stayed. Strengthening the meaning of her name a black colored and white outlined halo appeared above her head for a moment.

"The final form of the swordsmanship is..." she whispered.

Mihawk gasped. His eyes widened as he started to suffocate from the energy what Angel emitted. "Becoming the blade itself..."

The ground under her feet completely shattered from the energy what she emitted. The air around her heated almost changing into a plasma state. The area around her takes its own climate as its contact with her aura.

"[Mugetsu]" she stroke forward her blade. The coming green colored energy wave after a momentary struggle completely swallowed by the black white outlined fog like energy wave what not only annihilated but deleted everything in its wake. Opening the sea in miles in its wake for minutes.

Mihawk is seeing his own powerlessness fallen on his knees and closed his eyes. He smiled. He finally found a successor. From the shockwave, he started to fly away. But he smiled he even lost his consciousness feeling the sudden pressure change and the exhaustion. Darkness overcast his mind.

He doesn't know how long he was out. He drifted in the darkness. Then... he opened his eyes. He found himself bandaged. With a slightly aching head. In the company of a campfire and some roasted animal hanging above the fires. He suddenly sat up and looked around searching for someone. Then he relieved. In his vision came Angel who read some kind of colored magazine.

She looked at him. "Oh! Are you awake," she noted with a bland tone.

"Where are we?" looked around Mihawk as he asked.

"Not far from the island where we clashed. I healed as many injuries as I can. But my Haki based healing techniques are not the best."

"Haki based healing techniques?" Mihawk raised his brow. "I never heard such thing."

"Well, where I came from its quite common. So deal with it." Angel waved away his question.

Mihawk bowed his head. "Thank you for taking care of me..."

"No problem... "she flipped a page. "You have some nasty techniques. You know that? A few times I almost lost my head."

"You could say the same..." Mihawk chuckled. "Well... we are both strange..."

"So... what's next?"

Mihawk leaned forward. "I name you my successor," he stated calmly.

Angel glared at him for a moment. "Absolutely not..." she pushed away from the very idea.

"What!?"

"As I said... Big NOPE!" She crossed her arms before herself showing her palms out. Mihawk dumbfounded.

"But you defeated me... according to the rules the titles is yours!"

"Neeee... The match was a tie... aside from that. True. We used our deadliest techniques to annihilate poor island but still... it was not a title match... just a simple practice spar... so no... thank you Count Dracula. Moreover. We could not finish the match because you became unconscious. What kind of thing is that you fall asleep in the middle of the fight?! Shame on you MR. Swordsman! Shame. On. You." she teased the man before her sarcastically.

Mihawk nodded. "I see... so you use loopholes to get away from the responsibility. Clever and foolish at once. Not fit a mighty swordsman like you."

Angel looked up from her magazine. "Ok. Mister responsibility. Then that means you are not hungry. Maybe your growling stomach shows you where responsibility leads."

"I apologize." Mihawk nodded his head.

"You see? Better..." Angel returned her magazine. "So, where now..."

"How many days passed?"

"You are out since two days." Mihawk considered his option. Strangely his log pose was still in one piece on his wrist. Unfortunately, he left his eternal pose what showed the way to Marineford on his rafter. So, the best way to find his way to head to the closest habitat island and ask for directions.

"In a few days, the Shichibukai will meet the Marines. I need to get here. But you? Where are you will go?"

Angel scratched her head with a dumbfounded expression. "I don't really know. I don't really think about it."

"In that case... you are welcomed to take residence on my island if you like."

Angel nodded with a satisfied expression. "Thank you! I may take it!" then her expression turned serious. "But you will not get trouble if you shelter a criminal like me?"

"According to our agreement with the World Government. The Shichibukai only follow direct orders. And the Admiralty did not forbid us to shelter you. In other words, it is fine... outside of that... I am a pirate as well."

"Oh..." Angel pursed her mouth. "So... Mr. Responsibility also using loopholes. Kukukuku... how crafty." she showed a few quotation marks with her hand.

"I do not use loopholes." Mihawk drank from the drink before him. "I just abide the responsibilities what came with my position."

Angel released a full stomached laugh. "I like you Alucard-kun!"

"What's with those titles?" he glanced to Angel with a questioning expression.

"I will tell you one day. But now. Let's drink!" she raised a bottle full of rum with a cheerful red face.

"Where do you get that?" Mihawk eyed the bottle.

The girl tilted her head. "This is a smugglers den... it is full of food, boozes and other smuggled things..."

Dracule sighed in defeat. He gives up understanding his fellow swordsman. "You are like Shanks..." he drinks from his drink.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Planet Bob: Secret Location: Research Complex:**

In a secret lab complex. Three figure walked through the broad, white corridors of the research complex. One in a black elaborated golden edged gown. One in a fine red suit and the third in a butler uniform. The three of them followed by two exotic looking maids clothed in the most expensive looking dresses.

The three man were Ainz, Demiurge, and Zero. It was since a month since they found the blueprints and the technical documents in the vault. It was since one month since they managed to decipher the code behind it and the research branch could start the work.

It was since half month ever since Albedo gives birth Ainz's first son. Beelzebub Ooal Gown. And now... Seemingly. The sedulous researchers of the Sorcerer Kingdom managed to produce results.

This is why Ainz was here. To inspect what the scientist and the magical researchers came up with.

The three of them walked through the numerous white corridors and with every step. People kneeled before the Overlord of Death wake. Occasionally he raised his hand and waved to his subordinates. Thanking them for their hard work and service.

Of course, Ainz could teleport directly to the meeting room. But times to times he enjoyed simple things as walking somewhere using his legs. It made him remember the times when he was still human.

A few minutes later he and his escort arrived their destination. The door slid open before them. The busy researchers immediately turned the direction of the three man. Stopping everything they do bow deeply.

"My Lord! It is an honor to be ab..."

Ainz waved away their pleasantries. "Cut the pleasantries... I am busy. Why are you called me here? Did you found something?" asked Ainz.

The lab coated and the white mage robes wearing men in the middle rose from the ground.

"According to the message what you sent me you found something."

"Yes, my Lord!" Bowed his head Daidre Bareare. "We managed to fully decipher Esdeath-sama plans and roughly reverse engineer the device. And with great effort reproducing the same effect what happened under the lab accident in a controlled environment."

"And? What did you found?" asked Ainz with the tone of curiosity.

"We managed to open a portal for a moment of time to the another world. Of course, we immediately sent a few Probe Wraith to collect information."

Ainz nodded. "I see... so that means you found my friend."

"Not exactly my Lord..." answered uneasily Fluder.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Momonga meanwhile raised his inner brow and looked to the mage.

Fluder bowed his head in respect. "Through many attempts, we managed to find Esdeath-sama energy traces on an exact dimension of the time-space and although just momentary. Opening an unstable portal to that world."

Ainz nodded. "Very interesting... That means you can bring her home? Hmmm?"

Daidre sipped one deep sip from his cigarette. "That's the problem Ainz-sama... the portal just as stable to get through one or two Probe Wraith in safety. If we try to upkeep, it more than a few seconds. It may destabilize itself and rip a new hole in the universe."

"What do you suggest then... chief researcher?" inquired Momonga in a calm tone.

The chief researcher sipped an another sip from his cigarette. "If you may allow me, my lord. I suggest the next. We already know Esdeath-sama most likely in that world. The world mostly covered in water. The sea has some absorbing radiation if you may allow saying that my lord. Because of it. We were barely able to filter Esdeath-sama unique energy signature and the background radiation that created when the lab accident happened from the environment. But the radiation remained from the explosion are certainly here."

"Get to the point Bareare-san. Ainz-sama has a kingdom to rule." pointed out Demiurge impatiently.

Bareare bowed his head in apology. "I am sorry my Lord. I just got carried away a little bit. That's all."

Ainz raised his skeletal hand and waved away his worry. The four ring on his fingers shone. Reflecting the artificial lights of the room. "It is fine."

"Thank you for your generosity my Lord!" the grisly scientist bowed his head again. Momonga nodded.

Daidre continued. "As I said, my lord. Because of the background radiation and the time what passed on the other side. We concluded the time flows faster in that world than in ours. That means the energy traces are older than Esdeath-sama actually disappeared from this world. And because of the dissipating scattered radiation and the interference we can't locate Esdeath-sama. We need to send a search team to locate her. Then build an another machine the other side. Then extract her."

Ainz nodded. "I see..."

Zero and Demiurge kneeled down beside Momonga. "Please, Ainz-sama! Let me go to Extract Creator-sama!" said Zero honestly.

"I as well volunteer the rescue mission... who knows what kind of barbaric individuals inhabit that world. Esdeath-sama needs protection from such effects." volunteered the Arch-Devil.

Ainz sweat dropped. _"What should I say them?"_

He raised his hand after a moment of thought. "Demiurge... now Albedo is out for a few months. I need your management skills to upkeep the kingdom. Aside from that... I think Esdeath-san can protect herself from every possible harm."

 _"At least I hope... As for Albedo... Not as such thing as childbirth prevents her from working as hard as normal or even harder. Seriously! She is a work alcoholic! A day later of the birth of Beelzebub and she was behind her desk and did her usual work with a crib on her other side. I never saw such thing, and this is just scary..."_ even thinking about this Momonga emotion suppression kicked.

"My lord! Please forgive this humble servant. But I think your management skills way surpass this loyal servant of yours." praised him Demiurge with an honest expression. His perfectly cut diamond eyes shone reflecting the artificial lights of the lab.

"Demiurge..." Ainz tone turned to serious. "Do not underestimate your qualities. Without vassals, a king is not king at all."

 _"Aside from that... without him and Albedo I would be unable to control this country normally..."_

Demiurge bowed deeper. "Ah! I see... What a splendid saying Ainz-sama. This servant truly can't fathom your infinite wisdom. I shall engrave this wisdom of yours in my heart forever."

 _"What the heck! Not again!"_ Momonga face palmed. _"Why I had to endure this?" And when I thought I made them stop... what a disappointing outcome... this is just depressing..."_

"Rise..." he knocked his golden staff on the white planking.

"Who will go to the rescue mission Ainz-sama?" asked Zero with a stern tone. His always motionless expression what give Ainz creeps remained.

 _"How should I know?"_ he panicked.

"I will decide in time who will go," he answered then turned to the scientist and the mage. "Until that... find a way to keep the portal open longer period. Collect more information and find a way to communicate with the other side after the portal has been closed." then turned to Fluder. "And Fluder..."

"Yes my Lord?" he bowed so deep he almost kissed Momonga's feet. In the exact Moment, the Overlord of Death remembered when he first revealed his power to Fluder and what followed after that. And although he was undead. Even the memory of their first meeting gave him creeps until this day. The man before him almost drooled to his feet in his desperate attempt to literally lick his sole.

Every time he thought about it. It always triggered his emotion suppression. "Having to regard your technical expertise in the theme. I chose you to go to the other side with an escort. Please study the theme further and discuss the technical information with Bareare-san. So, may you build a similar machine on the other side."

"Oh! Thank you, my gracious Lord, to give such gift this worthless servant of yours!" He bowed deeply again. So deep, in fact, he almost touched Momonga's feet with his forehead.

 _"Not again..."_ Momonga groaned painfully.

"That's all... you may continue your work." he turned around and walked away with majestic steps. The servants who escorted him followed him closely.

After Momonga left the room. Fluder started to shake. Bareare turned to him. "Fluder-san? Are you all right?"

Fluder can't contain anymore his joy and started to jump up and down giddily. Like an excited child. "Yeah! Such praise from my gracious Lord! Who will go the other world? Who will go the other world? Me! Me! Me!" he sang like an excited child as he pointed at himself.

Daidre and the other scientist and magic researchers sweat dropped as watched the more than 350 years old man jumping and dancing like a madman. "Don't do that again. You creep me out as well everyone else in the room."

* * *

 **Well, this is all for now. I hope this little carnage of grammar and stain in the lore of One Piece don't offend anyone. :)**

 **Please don't expect fast updates.**

 **Please look away from my mistakes. I am not that knowledgeable in the world of the One Piece I am trying to patch this error, but it's hard. So, please if you can help by giving me all the lore you guys can while I 'Study' them. That would greatly help me out. :)**

 **Thank you, everyone!**


	8. Blame the Hawk, it was his fault!

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about any grammatical issues that my personal slave, Ol' Pervy, might have missed.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(オーバーロードŌbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the One Piece, created by** **Oda Eiicsiró**

 **Please review my story. I know I will make mistakes that I intend to correct and will try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

With twitching eyes, showing a flat expression, pointing with her index finger at the tattered construct before her. Angel showed an expression did not fit to a beautiful lady like her. Not fit at all. Instead, it seemed almost creepy.

"What… is… that thing?" she asked slowly from the Hawkeyed man. Standing not far from her. Tightening the rope around the last log that held together the fragile construct.

Mihawk looked back to her recognizing the tasteless expression his new friend showed. Seeing her current, strange appearance made even him tilt his head. "Problem?" standing next to his work he asked casually.

"Problem?... Problem?!" she spoke in a higher tone, almost roaring. Then pointed at the ravaged rafter with a trembling finger. "You want me to travel with that?"

She asked with a shaking, angry voice. Just looking at the makeshift wreckage like appendage urged her killing instinct to kick and destroy the remains of the small island in an instant. Her engineer pride would not allow herself to step on that wreckage.

Right, let me explain a little bit. Back to the kingdom, she has mostly filled the roles of scientist, swordsman, and enforcer. But before coming into her current existence, she was an engineer. True, simple program engineer. Still, an engineer with a degree, and as one. She always thrived to keep the order and regulations under her work. And the rafter before her… how could I describe it best…? Hmmm… it would be the best explain it with the word; trash, unrecognizable mess. At least according to her critical engineer eyes.

"I will not set foot on that thing… and why is it shaped like a coffin? Are you a vampire or what?" she deadpanned. "Not as I have a problem with the undead. No… Ainz-san as undead as well…" she mumbled.

Mihawk shrugged his shoulder. "What's the problem with it? It's stable enough to reach the next habituated island…" he answered casually. Barely glancing at Angel's face.

Angel tramped near the small construct and kicked it slightly. The little water transportation device immediately fell apart. "You see! That's my problem with it! It is falling apart at this very moment! How did you expect that thing to stay together in the open sea!? How did you expect something to float when you don't even keep the regulations used when someone builds such things that are capable of transporting people from point A to point B!" She roared furiously. Placing her hands from point A to point B. Motioning in the process.

Mihawk backed. Good advice, never make her angry. She can be scary times like that. No, the swordsman shook his head. She is just emitting the aura of creepiness no matter what time. Under his day-long stay with her, he learned that.

"In the sea different, currents, storms, always changing the weather. Most of all the sea in this part of the world just crazy and unpredictable! Absolutely unreasonable, fucking every reasonable rule! How did you expect to not sink in the first few minutes instantly?! Do you want to swim entirely to the next island?!" she showed up one finger after each element on her list. Showing an angry frown on her face.

With a slight sweat, Mihawk lowered his head. His big hat covered the man's strange eyes. "I worked on that for hours…" despite the rough appearance. The bearer of the title: 'Greatest Swordsman in the World', looked kinda adorable in the current scene. If you can call a hardy man in his forties such titles.

Angel stopped and took a deep breath. "It is okay for me to swim and maybe even you to swim through the waters without any kind of water-based transportation device." then looked up and stared at herself. For long agonizing moments.

 _"_ _Naturally I can use teleportation or my wings to fly to the next island or farther… but revealing my abilities most likely jeopardizes my incognito… the thing I don't want… I, myself feel too good to blow up my cover personality just now…"_ She mused on this. Did not even recognizing she spaced out for long moments. Staring at the endless waves of the sea that washed the bank of the small earth piece the two of them stranded.

"Are you all right?" Asked the hawk-eyed man. Staring her in amazement. How she could lose in her thoughts for long moments. He will never understand. For example. Last time they spoke with each other she just spaced out for a whole minute. Her heterochromatic eyes became empty and lifeless. It was like she is drowning in her own world of imagination. Caring nothing about the outside world.

Mihawk never saw people doing this before. And this freaked him out a little bit. Shaking his head, walked near her and tugged her shoulder gently. The act immediately pulled the girl back into her own reality. "Huh… what? Spaghetti monster?" she asked. Looking around nervously. Seemingly searching something she lost.

"You did it again…" explained the man with a slight uneasiness on his veteran face.

Angel cleared his throat. "Khmm… sorry… sorry… It happens time to time…" Then continued. "As I said… it may be fine to swim. But it is not nearly as effective as creating a stable ground under our feet. It greatly hinders our progress. And you as well want to reach that meeting. Or not?" reasoned the girl.

Mihawk bowed his head multiple times. "Yes, but it is not that important…"

"How could you say such thing? Meetings are important pillars to manage an organization!" she scolded him. "Without meetings, the proper exchange of information is not possible! You should know that." she lectured the greatest swordsman. Raising her index finger, waving it forward and back reinforcing her argument. Keeping closed her eyes as her overcoat fluttered on her body.

Mihawk frowned and looked at the scattered pieces of the construct he fabricated moments ago. "Then what do you propose? From the material found in the smuggler's den I can only make such boat," he explained.

Angel started to smirk. "Don't worry… I am an engineer amongst many things. I know how to build stuff, or even conjure a miracle, from stuff normal people consider trash. One man's trash is another man's treasure after all."

Mihawk hummed. "Hn… not only a swordsman but an engineer too. You impress me more and more or you are just fooling me?" Mihawk asked crossing his hands over his bare chest. The light of strictness lit in his eyes as he stared down at the small girl beneath him. He literally towered above her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she backed for a moment. Showing an uneasy expression that said. 'Am I in trouble?' "I am not lying…" she shuttered like an alarmed hare.

The man nodded thoughtfully. Then closed his eyes. "We will see about that…" looking in the direction of the drifting away parts. A slight smirk curled on his face. "Then… You better start working fast. Or you may lose all of your 'trash' that you can work with."

Angel freaked out from a moment and showed a frightened face as she looked in the direction of the drifting parts. Then threw herself after the floating away debris. "Come back you damn debris!" she shouted. Not as she expected anyone to answer.

Mihawk always stern expression eased. A slight smile curled on his face seeing his fellow swordsman comical actions.

It took a few minutes. But Angel managed to recover all of the debris tried to escape from her gaze. Naturally, Mihawk just sat down and watched her struggling partner.

After her return. She clapped her hands together. Then showed a maniac grin, then she said. "Let's the game begin..." the light of madness lit in her eyes. Mihawk backed, now, even he was afraid of the petite, white-uniformed girl. The strange feeling of dread started to creep up in his spine. "Igor! Fetch me the brain!" she quoted Mary Shelley famous writing.

Lowering his head, Mihawk pushed his epithet hat to shoot shadows in his eyes. "This will not end well…" he mumbled quietly. From now… nothing can stop Angel's creative or more like maniac nature.

A few hours passed. And a strange ship started to take shape. Mihawk knows not how, but Angel managed to fetch a welder from somewhere when he dozed not far from the girl. Naturally, he wanted to ask, but he rather not asks things that may end negatively for him. This, he kept his silent attitude.

Instead, he takes care of himself, napped, took care of his sword and several other things. Hours passed, and now he held Angel's black katana in his hand. Inspecting it with great detail. It was a black blade. Pure, like the darkest night, similar to his own cross-shaped blade coloration.

A katana with an ornate bronze guard; the Tsuka (柄 lit. "handle") has the traditional gold wrapping, with black ornaments, and the Tsuba (鍔 lit. "guard") is octagonal. The blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. The scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end.

Mihawk completely mesmerized by the beauty of the blade. The blade in quality may even surpass in quality his curved black blade. Yoru. And once. Even glancing at the blade-filled him with terror. The pure blackness of the weapon's edge seemed to suck out all the life from its surrounding.

As he gazed at the blade. It seemed for a moment something moved behind the thick veil of the darkness constructed the body of the sword. Leaning closer he almost saw it. Squirming like a worm behind the dark.

For a moment it called for him. Closer and closer... when suddenly he backed it. Feeling something hit the hard surface behind the blade's swirling darkness. Only restrained by the physical embodiment of the weapon. Trying to swallow him at the whole.

His momentary trance disturbed by a young, feminine voice. "Are you having fun?" the female voice asked. Mihawk looked up at her without saying anything. Angel slightly glanced down at her sword. "I see you inspecting my blade… do you like it?"

"Yes… it is an exceptional art of smiting…" he answered using his usual cold tone. Then turned to Angel. "Who forged it? If you allow me to ask?"

A bitter expression crept on the girl's face. Her mouth curled down. It seemed he managed to hit a soft point in her past. Seeing her face, he knows he should not ask such things so carelessly. Bowing his head, he apologized. "I am sorry. I should not ask so carelessly. "Closing his eyes showed a regretful expression.

Angel shook her head. "No, it is all right… it is just… thinking its creator bring back sad memories… that's all…"

Mihawk nodded and stood up. Holding the scabbarded blade in his rough hand. Then handed back at Angel. The girl slightly pulled out the blade. And watched the weapon with a soft expression. Like a parent looking at her child caringly. "Yamato…" she whispered.

"Hmmm?" Mihawk raised his brow questioningly. Hearing the soft whisper of the maiden near him.

Turning to him Angel answered. "The blade's name is Yamato."

Mihawk nodded recognizing the meaning behind the name. "Great name for a great weapon…"

Angel nodded then continued. "According to the great sages back home… the blade forged in the deepest darkest pit of the underworld… and it has the will and the power to divide and wipe out the darkness. According to them... it is the blade of legends. Able to slay gods. Cut through the very fabric of space..." she chuckled showing an amused expression.

"What a joke… I know Yamato's creator… she is his greatest creation of his… still… paling comparison if we consider it. The creator considered the weapon as a failure. Then in his same… raising his hammer never again…"

Mihawk turned to Angel slowly. With wide eyes. "You say… the creator of that blade…" he pointed at Yamato. "Consider it as a failure? How so?"

Angel smiled. "Yamato indeed pale in comparison the weapon she ought to substitute…" she explained with a bitter smile on her face. _"Warrior Takemikazuchi-san... I remember the times when we seek to make better and better weapons... so that you can defeat Touch Me-san... Yamato was only a side project... still, we aimed too high, infusing a weapon with the capabilities of a World Class-Item..."_ her smile lessened slightly. Still visible on her face.

 _"_ _We ultimately failed… still, at least this weapon remained to carry your memory, your legacy, even if you are absent… a part of you still lingers in the weapon. A part of you remained with us..."_ Musing on the past Angel spaced out again. Her delirium suddenly disturbed by the swordsman near her. "Khmm…" Mihawk cleared his throat.

Angel looking up again apologized. "Sorry… old memories…"

Mihawk just nodded. Then pointed at the strange steampunk-looking device behind her back. "What's that? That thing supposed be a ship?"

Turning back she smirked. "That's my baby. The fruit of hours long of labor… the fruit of my passion for engineering science!"

Inspecting it closer Mihawk hummed once more. Then pointed at it. "It will never be able to get us out there… it is better us to try to swim… we may reach the next island earlier."

Angel scowled. Showing the ultimate annoyed expression. "How could you say such rude thing? My baby will be fine! Look and be amazed!" walking near the small steampunk boat she patted it a few times. Smirking proudly. Her military hat is dropping shadow over her heterochromatic eyes those mirrored her zeal.

"My baby is faster, agiler, and tougher than any crap you can find out there!" explained the girl proudly puffing her chest.

Hawkeye raised his brow in an inquiring manner. "And you made this thing…" he pointed at the steampunk transportation device. "Out of all the crap, you found around…?"

Scratching the back of her head, she obliged with a wide smirk. "Shishishishishi… I am pretty creative, aren't I? Besides, there was plenty of base material in the smuggler's den." then thinking back she shook her head. "Thinking back at it… not really. I just scrapped everything that came into my immediate vicinity. Almost your sword too…"

Mihawk is looking at his sword near the rock he napped previously. Sighed relieved. He was really glad she did not do that. "You fell for it! Aren't you? Come on! Come on! Admit." she teased the swordsman with a big glee on her face. Cheering like a cheerleader for a simple admission.

Mihawk turned his head and gazed slightly away. "Hn… you speak nonsense…"

"Admit it." she teased the always serious man.

"No."

"Come on!"

"No…"

"Ok…" rolling her eyes she giggled. "Deny if you want Mr. Serious." She around then hopped on the steampunk boat. "Hurry up, goldenrod, or you're going to be a permanent resident!"

Mihawk just frowned hearing the new title his companion gave him. How where she is getting these nicknames, he had no idea. But they start to bug him. Flipping on a few switch the rotors on the boat began to propel and accelerate. Rippling the water underneath the transportation device.

"Look! It's moving. It's alive. It's alive... It's alive, it's moving, it's alive, it's alive, it's alive, it's alive, IT'S ALIVE! Oh, in the name of God! Now I know what it feels like to be God!" she exclaimed excitedly.

It was strange for Mihawk. But the rotors pointed down instead of the direction where they should go. The several odd panels on the roof and the four tube-like muzzle protruding out from the vehicle' backside.

Also, it came with a two-seat passenger cabin. Two behind each other. "Come on! Hop on!" Angel roared. Only able to slightly overbear the vehicle great roaring sound.

Mihawk did not like the look of that thing. He did not like it all. Even looking at it made the veteran swordsman shiver from deep within his soul. The thing before him did not even resemble a boat. Not even speaking it did not seem sail capable at all.

It was too weird looking to be considered as such vehicle that capable of sailing through the ocean. This thing surely capsizes before even leaving the wave zone of the island. Not even speaking about reaching the next habitable island.

But being his other option swimming. Sighing, he obliged. He did not like it at all. His instinct screamed to get away from that thing as far as he could. "Come on! Or I will leave you here!" shouted Angel. Disturbing Mihawk pondering in the midst of the hellish rumble that the vehicle emitted.

Picking up his sword he placed it on his back. Then walked near the 'thing' as he called it in his head. Measuring one last time he closed his eyes and sighted defeated. This thing just not right. It screamed from it.

Glaring at him Mihawk took one last breath and boarded his seat. Angel put on her aviators like googles and a helmet with a strange mask. Then handed one to Mihawk. "What's this for?" he inquired with a strange look. Watching the googles and the helmet for a moment, then glancing at the girl in the pilot seat.

"Put it on, or your eyes will fall out from the speed," she warned him as she put on her own makeshift gladiator googles and masked helmet.

"Speed?" he asked suspiciously. This whole thing started to seem more and more suspicious to Mihawk. Still, he refused to put up the googles. "Your problem…" stated Angel calmly.

As she turned forward and switched up a few more switch. "Please put on your seatbelt…" she asked nicely.

Mihawk raised his brow. Knowing not what the girl's speaking about. "I said put on your seatbelt. Or this machine will not leave the water…" she huffed and pointed at the belt hanging not far from Hawkeye. In truth. It was not a real seatbelt, just a makeshift one made from the ropes she found laying around. After all, in work she always preferred security. Unless…

"Let's the ride begin! Yohuu!" she shouted. "Let's hope this thing will not blow up under us." Unless when she not. You heard previously how she got there.

"What!" this sudden exclamation and widened eye was not specific to Mihawk. Yet, hearing her sudden statement verified his bad feeling. "That's enough! I rather swim." he started to unfold his belt. But it was already too late.

"Too late pal! I advise you grab your hat or it will fly away," she smirked. With an another switch the makeshift hidrojet engine started and the jet engines come to life. Accelerating the vehicle in the process. Increasing the hellish roar that the engines emitted.

Despite his experience, Mihawk immediately felt the effects of the sudden acceleration. And of course the rapidly closing rock before them. "You are insane!" he shouted with a wide eye. He just wanted to grab after Yoru when Angel's voice stopped him.

"Ara, ara! Don't underestimate the power of insanity. It has the power to bend the rules of the world…" Hawk turned his head away. Gritting his teeth. Expecting the worse.

"Aside from that…" Angel looked forward with a determined smirk on her face. "Who said we would sail?"

"What?!" Hawk gasped.

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat."

"How I wonder what you're at!"

"Up above the world you fly,"

"Like the tea-tray in the sky." Angel sang and pulled the joystick-like control rod settled between her legs. In truth, the control joystick was only a rod of metal. The plane reached the adequate speed and raised its feet from the waters. Seeing the rapidly closing rock, she pulled, even more, the wheel towards herself. "Lookout!" Mihawk shouted. She only smirked and switched an another switch before herself. In an instant, under Hawkeye's seat, a sudden gust of jet stroke elevated the plane in an instant. Managing to avoid the crash.

"Hold up buddy! It may cause you to throw up!" she shouted.

Hawk grabbed his hat as they rapidly elevated towards the clouds. Angel did not lie. He should put up the googles and the helmet when she said. The sudden speed increase made him almost crushed under the G-force that suddenly weighted on him.

The whole makeshift jet shook and squirmed under the sudden change of force. It almost seemed the temporary vehicle could fall apart at any moment. It would… if Angel would not use her Esper powers and enmesh the whole flying wreckage with an invisible force field that held it together for the duration of their travel.

As for how she fueled the jet engines? Well, she found a few magic stones in her 'bottomless' overcoat with many pockets and combining them creatively. She fueled the wreckage jet. She also found a material that she used to make a few solar cell that she strapped on the wings. It was enough to make the plane fly. The energy the stones produced was enough to make the jet going, the solar panels were only the redundant system that turns on if the magic stones fail or blow up.

When you are building something, especially when it's flying and your life is at stake. Make every redundant system as well redundant if it's necessary multiple times. What do you think? Why are satellites so hard to bring down even after hit by a small meteor? Even their redundant circuits and system have redundant systems and circuits on multiple levels through multiple layers. In so much, normal people may think it is an exaggeration.

The two people group traveled. And after a few minutes upward journey that almost made Mihawk throw up a few times, they reached above the clouds where the weather not as unpredictable, but much colder than in the ground level. Fortunately, Angel also created a force bubble around the plane that also contained enough oxygen and protected them from the harsh weather of the lower atmosphere under their journey. As her race does not really dependent on breathing. The oxygen was more than enough for Mihawk for the time being.

If it falls dangerously low, she will simply descend then tank up. Then back to the fray.

Mihawk gazed around. The sight of them was beautiful. Wearing the aviator goggles and the mask, he only once saw such beautiful view. The only time he saw such thing when he journeyed once to Skypiea when he was younger.

Still, compared the sight came before his view now, that place pale in comparison. The sea of blues and whites that unfold underneath them was beautiful. Still, he kept his always stern expression that this girl somehow managed to break back then.

"So… where you want to go?" asked Angel cheerfully as they elevated.

"To the next island…" said Mihawk, barely able to withhold the sudden urge to throw up. His face turned even paler than he already was. It took him considerable effort to gulp down his dinner. Despite this, he enjoyed the sight.

"I thought you want to go to that meeting… Did you changed your mind?" she asked casually.

Mihawk shook his head. "I can't bring you there… the admirals and at least two Shichibukai will be sure there."

"And?" Angel deadpanned with a flat face. Showing a completely careless expression underneath the mask on her lower face. When acted like this time to time Mihawk really doesn't want to believe the person before him defeated him straightforward. She just acted too childish compared to the power and skill she possessed.

If he did not know her power and prowess in swordsmanship. He would never take her seriously. The bandages around his stomach made him remember at this.

"Although you managed to hold yourself firmly against an Admiral and defeat me…" he bowed his head. "There is no way you can get out alive the world most well-guarded place. The capital of the World Government. Mariejois." he explained. Imagining what would happen if Angel stumbled around there.

Surely every marine, admiral and even the elite agents of CP (Cipher Pol) that stationed in the capital jump on her. Despite her strength. Even she will be unable to fend them off. They overwhelm her before she could do anything.

"Aside from that… we need to stop on the next island… I need to recalibrate my log pose."

Angel smiled. "I love challenges." she simply stated.

"What!" Hawkeye gasped. "You are more insane than I thought. First this wreckage. Then your stupid idea to invade the capital with your bounty. Are you lost my mind?!" he argued with her.

"Why not?" she puffed her cheeks. "I wanted to speak them anyway… it is the best chance to clarify that little misunderstanding."

Mihawk struggled then huffed. "Fine… your funeral. But be aware. If they order me… I have to attack you…"

Angel nodded understandingly. A stern expression on her face. "I am well aware of that… don't worry." she nodded.

Mihawk turned back at her. "Still, we need to stop to readjust the log pose."

Angel searched for a moment in the bag near her leg. Then raised a strange item. It looked like an hourglass-like device with only one orb in the middle of the device, and a needle is floating inside of the globe. With the inscription' Mariejois' inscribed on the wood part.

Hawk grabbed it and inspected it for a moment. "Where did you found this?" asked the swordsman glancing at his fellow suspiciously. It is either coincidence, or she planned this all along. And with each moment he leaned forward the latter.

"I found it amongst the smuggled things. There was a whole bunch of these balls. Unfortunately… I broke most of them. Accidentally." she explained. Sparing no details.

Mihawk only nodded. Saying nothing.

"If I read it right in the books. That's an Eternal Pose? I am correct?" she inquired.

Mihawk watched the device for a moment. Then bowed his head in acceptance. "Yes, it shows the direction towards a certain island fixed previously."

In truth in the Grand Line simple compass was useless.

People don't memorize where everything is in the rest of the world, either. They just have maps.

Simple compass doesn't work in the Grand Line because there are numerous things that can screw a map up. Some islands aren't actual islands and can't be found with a compass or log pose. Some islands move. Some weather patterns cause severe problems interfering with navigation in general.

Log Poses and Eternal Poses are extremely necessary because they lock onto an island and lets you go towards it with little difficulty. The whole world was a weird and once fantastic treasure trove for a woman with scientifically orientation like Esdeath.

Naturally back home they also encountered weird things. For example, a deep portal underground where flowing lava is pouring directly into unknown areas of the world. The flying city of Eryuentiu that feeding a thriving city underneath it in the middle of the desert by an endless supply of crystal clear water, and much weirder and weirder things she can't even list in one go.

Still, under her life in the New World. In her friend's kingdom under his rule. She never encountered with islands entirely distinct magnetic fields without reason. And according to the books despite their level of development, the government here did not even have a stable nautical map.

They just rely on half-assed maps, and these log poses to navigate island to island. Hoping the best. Dangerous and foolish if you asked Angel. In their level of development, they should already have a plane or even have a half-baked space program.

Instead… the Government is just sailing around chasing after pirates. And the bad weather is not excused their incapability from building a normal flying machine that is capable of navigation and safe transportation in this weird world. Hell, they have more advanced technology than the people had in the beginning of the twenty-first century.

With normal tools and materials, she would surely make a flying machine that capable of that. Hell, maybe even a flying fortress comparable to the Helicarrier flying fortress from the movie, Avengers.

Without using magic or even her Esper reality-bending powers to keep it together like now. She just needs the adequate resources, and she will make it. Unfortunately, she did not have the resources either the tools in the current time.

Ainz scolded her by trying to build similar thing back home. Then invading the little island near the continent with it.

Scolding her. Saying: 'Are you insane invading others without reason?!' and saying 'Giving them such technology only destroys them…' Blah, blah… old bones she thought often. He always ruins her fun.

And when she was almost ready to play her own war game, she even built her own Avengers' team from the talented individuals of the Kingdom she handpicked personally. She also found and had her own Nick Fury with an eye patch. And then… Ainz ruined her fun by Zero accidentally reporting him…

Hn… It cannot be helped.

It was all physics after all. There is no magic or mystical power behind building a plane capable to fly amidst the conditions of this or any other world.

As for the Log Poses. It really is almost literally impossible to go anywhere without one for these people. Each Blue sea has a map because the blue seas aren't anywhere near as dangerous to navigate and chart through, and those charts are always going to be accurate. You can't say that for the Grand Line, and that's the problem.

Even then, these magnetic changes surely have a pattern. If you find the adequate algorithm. You can choose your destination freely; you don't need to rely anymore on your log pose, you simply set it once then you can calculate where you need to turn to reach the destination you wished to reach. That's easy.

You don't need much brain to find this out. At least for Esdeath. It was easy an immortal with more than one hundred and fifty years of experience and an engineering degree to find something similar out.

Taking the Eternal Pose of Mariejois in her hand. She set the height, horizon and the direction of the makeshift jet. "Here we go…!" she smirked. "By the way…" turning Mihawk she deadpanned. "How that Mariejois or whatever it's called looks...?" scratching her face nervously she asked innocently.

Mihawk sighed. It will be a long way back. The only thing that eased his grief that his nausea seemed lessened slightly. With that, he started explaining how precisely the heavenly city hugged around with clouds.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Somewhere in the calm Belt: Amazon Lilly:**

It was since few days Luffy. The captain of the Straw Hat pirates flew through the air. Thanks to the miraculous power of Kuma's Paw Paw Fruit. With a simple touch, he managed to separate the Straw Hat Pirates from each other.

Separated them to save them. Divided them and sent them different islands to become stronger, to prepare them for the next level of their journey. Naturally, outside of Angel no one amongst them know this.

This is why our favorite rubber brained pirate captain flew through the seemingly endless horizon while shouted all of his lungs. Towards the next destination of his grand adventure. Even after days of travel, shouting and trying to stop himself in the midair.

"Stop! I need to find them! I need to save them!" he shouted desperately. Flailing left and right with his rubber limbs. Trying to find a good vantage point where he can slow his rapid advancement.

Did not even recognizing as he rapidly approached a more significant piece of earth. Covered with a lush jungle, a harbor and a huge wall in the middle of the sizable earth piece.

Suddenly his stomach growls. "I need to find some food or I will die..." he stated with a languid expression. Grabbing his pained tummy he tried to suppress his urge. But as expected he was not lucky. He flew a few more minutes pondering what kind of food Sanji would make this time of a day. Drooling slightly even thinking about the delicious food that the blond cook usually prepares for him and his crew.

Then… crash! He crashed on the previously mentioned island. Leaving a bear paw shaped, enormous sized crater behind his landing.

Struggling, he sat up. Looking around he was completely confused. "Hee…? Where I am? At least I managed to land…" he stated simply. Inspecting the scene the whole scenery was completely foreign, yet similar for him. It made Luffy remember when Garp, his grandfather threw him out in the middle of a similar jungle. Then left him here to survive completely alone.

Pondering what to do. He was completely confused. But even then… even in the midst of his confusion one thing just could not let him go.

"Grooowww!" he looked at his stomach. He almost forgot the most important thing. He did not eat since he started his long journey in the Kuma express. Such blasphemous thing cannot be allowed. He needed food. He needs food fast. He needed to eat. Mr. Tummy would avenge his blasphemous act later if he did not find something soon.

Jumping up he looked left and right. Did not even recognizing the colossal boar behind his back that tried to swallow him at whole with its vast, sharp fangs. Trying to snack on him. Looking left and right he always dodged the tusker desperate, furious attempt to make him its meal.

Luffy suddenly sat down. Making poor animal break its own fangs with a big crack. Trying to eat him but missing crunching too hard on its own teeth.

Luffy smirking hit his palm with his left hand. "But first… I need to find the others…"

Searching in his pocket for a moment he pulls out a small paper with the writing 'Rayleigh.' Holding in his open palm, it starts to move forward. Pointing the direction where he can find the old coating mechanic.

The said paper in his palm was a Vivre Card. A Vivre Card is made from part of a person's fingernail which is then made into paper. It is entirely waterproof and fireproof but can be torn and given to a cared person that one would be separated from.

The torn pieces will point to and move towards each other no matter where they are in the world, allowing one always to be able to tell in which direction the other person is.

True to the name "paper of life," Vivre Cards also display the life force of their owner. If the life force of the person who gave the Vivre Card is disappearing, the card will begin to burn. It will grow back to its original size if the person recovers.

Now, knowing where to start his search. Luffy with a big grin on his face jumped up. Then looked behind his back where the already recovered tusker tried to eat his head. Barely missing Luffy shouted. "Whaaa!"

He shoots out with incredible speed. Sprinting with all of his might, trying to escape from the vicious beast gaping jaw. As he ran several memories popped up in his mind. About his lost Nakama.

 _"_ _Ran! You can't possibly beat them!"_ he remembered. He tried to warn his companions. His family.

First Angel, then Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Brook, Sanji, Franky, Chopper, and in the end even Robin herself. He cannot save them. He was powerless. They trusted him, and he let them down.

 _"_ _I can't even do anything to save them…"_ he cursed himself. The memory of his kneeling, broken form came to his mind. As leaning on the ground, crying, demanding their return. Even thinking of his helplessness filled him with anger. Bursting out in an even faster dash. Shaking his head furiously.

Not even looking at himself. Colliding with a wall, he left a small imprint of himself on the stone. The boar landed heavily on its back stumbling on a root.

Landing on the ground, Luffy scratched his head painfully. "That's hurt…" he quoted as the heavily breathing tusker approached him from the back with wide eyes. The creature animalistic instinct started to kick. Maybe it would not be the best idea anger this little man. Perhaps it would be the best left him alone.

Luffy raised his Vivre Card and looked at it. As expected from the small paper, it started to move forward. Showing the exact direction of the old man. "So pops on the other side of the wall…?" mumbling he tilted his head. Then started to smirk. "Then the only thing I can do is to hit the wall hard enough and break it down," he stated simply. It cannot be helped, Luffy was not the smartest bunch, he only followed his instinct when he adventured and picked people in his crew.

Biting his thumb his hand immediately enlarged. "Gomu-Gomu No!" pulling back his enormous fist he gained velocity. Poor tusker just watched the whole scene trembling, with eyes that almost popped out from their socket out of surprise.

"Giganto Gun!" His fist collided with the wall. Leaving a big hole in it. Collapsing, creating a hole in the process. Then falling on his back breathing heavily. Shrinking a few sizes such as the drawback of the technique. Several heavy breaths later opening his eyes. Behind him the still trembling tusker. Unable to move its hooves in its fear.

The Rubber Brain captain stomach growled once again. "I am so hungry I can't even think straight…" he mumbled. Not as he ever thought straight. "Hey! Sanji give me food!" he shouted. Then realizing his chef is not there. His sadness sunk even deeper. "Oh… he is not even there."

The tusker tried to get away subtly. Backing slowly, but steadily. But a cranking branch made our favorite rubber pirate recognize its presence once again. Looking up his stomach growled back as he spotted the unfortunate animal.

Licking his lips a big smile curled on his face. Sealing the fate of poor creature forever.

The boar tried desperately wave away the idea with its hooves. From its eyes, the continuous flow of tears stained the black fur.

Luffy had an another idea. Jumping up with a firm right hook. Knocking dead poor, trembling creature.

Then making a campfire cooking it and eating the enormous tusker at the whole. Leaving only its marble white bones in the process.

"Huh… I am so full…" announced happily with tongue hanging. Then started to thought about his Nakama. Where are they? Are they even alive? Are they well?

Thinking about their sudden separation just filled him with grief even more. As he pondered all of this. He spotted several mushrooms. "Laughingrooms!" licking his lips, standing up, he walked near the strange colored mushrooms. Then started to eat it. Without even thinking to separate the poisonous from the good ones.

"Shishishishishi!" laughing it seemed the strange looking mushrooms have their effect. "I am so happy!" snickering without stop he spotted several more kind of mushrooms. Eating an another type he vomited fire. "I am so pissed off!" then jumping back to the laughingrooms eating a few of them. "I am happy again!"

Then rapidly starting to eat mushrooms after mushrooms he found in his immediate vicinity. Not even recognizing he ate a few of them that is not amongst the edible types. No, instead these mushrooms were famous about making mushrooms growing from your body, then consuming you meanwhile keeping you in a come like a state.

Luffy fell asleep, a few hours later mushrooms growing every part of his body. Fortunately, our hero found by his saviors. Two shadows dropped above his sleeping, dolling form. A thinner and a thicker figure.

* * *

 **Scene Change:**

The Holy Land Mariejois. The capital of the World Government and functions as the primary path which individuals are seeking to enter the other, far more tumultuous and dangerous side of the Grand Line, the New World, pass through. This route is open only to people within the jurisdiction of the law; in other words, Marines and World Government agents. This elegant capital furthermore serves as the headquarters of the World Government, the main governing body of the world. Mariejois' significance and unrivaled importance are also illustrated by the fact that the Reverie meets here on a regular basis in order to discuss current international events and propose and implement solutions.

Not much is seen of Mariejois in any of its appearances from the fog like white clouds hugging the city tightly around. The only exception to this is the gigantic palace, where the Gorosei meets. This palace is seen to have at least six floors, plus extra structures on top, including a number of towers. The main entrance of the palace is guarded by a group of soldiers clad in armor.

Its depictions suggest that, due to the high altitude, Mariejois is always foggy.

The commotion was big in the holy city, Marines left and right prepared to the day of execution. It was true the implementation will take place in Marineford, only a few clicks away from the clouded city. Still, the big even needed severe regrouping and the reorganizing of the adequate amount of troops to prepare Whitebeard's inevitable assault. To set him a trap when he arrives.

After all, Portgas D. Ace was the commander of the 2nd division of the Whitebeard Pirates and Whitebeard thought him as his foster son. Like almost everyone else in his crew. Thus, it was sensible he will come to him in need and save his favorite son.

Amongst the always moving troops on the island. Several new figures arrived one by one. Amongst them Fleet Admiral Sengoku. The Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. The battered-looking Gekko Moriah. Freshly beaten not long ago by the Strawhat Pirates.

Donquixote Doflamingo from the Donquixote Pirates. Wearing his epithet flamboyant clothes. In reference to his animal theme, the flamingo, his clothes are brightly colored, with his light pink feather coat most distinctly of all. Doflamingo sports a pair of curved, thin white sunglasses, which appear to serve as his eyesight with red or purple lenses. Walking with an odd, bow-legged waddle.

The last one who arrived was Marshal D. Teach. Also known as Blackbeard. With his missing teeth and rugged appearance. He was the newest addition of the seven warlords of the seas. Even one of the most suspicious amongst them. Always grinning, showing his missing teeth's.

Each of the Shichibukai towered several feets taller than most of the people on the island. Dwarfing even the tallest marine running around.

Each of them announced by the nearby Marine announcer and escorted into the meeting chamber where warm food waited for them. Accompanied by several elite marine squadrons that hopefully can withhold them if they deem the possibility of treason.

Around the table already seated several appointed captains that intended to prevent any commotion that might show up with the appearance of the Warlords. Not as they could do anything.

It proved as Doflamingo played several of them using his almost invisible thread to control several of them. "What are you doing?" shouted one of the marines being suffocated by his fellow.

"It is not me! Something controlling me!" cried out the other desperately. Then glancing at the grinning Heavenly Yaksha, sitting not far from them at the foot of the window. Grinning with an amused expression, inspecting the struggle of the Marines.

Vice Admiral Tsuru just sighed. Even staying in one room with these bratty youngsters made her seems several years older than she already is.

"Doflamingo?! This is your doing! Stop it at once!"

"Then start talking already. Or I will end this lousy get-together." Then, with a simple change of the angle of his fingers forcing the controlled Marine to unseat his weapon at once.

"Hey! You are an idiot! Stop!"

"Stop! Make him stop Doflamingo! Damn you!"

"Enough!" the commotion ended with the appearance of the Golden Buddha. Fleet Admiral Sengoku arrived personally. His voice of reason was enough to stop one of the infamous Seven Warlord. It showed his authority and power that even a notorious pirate did as he said so.

"Don't be fools! Did you came to start a war?" The goat that always accompanied him meeked in response. Reinforcing what he just proposed.

Wearing his Marine Overcoat, paired with his white uniform and numerous medals on his chest he really drew every eye in the room.

"Oh, sorry my late welcome. Thank you for coming, scum of the sea." he mocked the pirates with a big smirk.

Doflamingo just glared at the Fleet Admiral. Ruining his fun was not a welcomed sight for the tan skinned Joker. Then after his momentary disturbance. Showing a smirk he laughed. "Oh, my. Listen to the big-shot talk…"

Kuma just closed his bible and looked into the Fleet Admiral's direction. Keeping up his expressionless face.

"Zehahahaha!" Blackbeard laughed. Stuffing a delicious looking pie in his face. Don't even bothering to chew it simply gulping down then washing the remains away with rum.

Indeed, this was the meeting of the most dangerous people on the seas. Of course, if we did not count the four Pirate Emperors. Still, three people were amiss from the Seven Warlords.

Three people who needed to appear here today. Still missing. Boa Hancock the Empress of Amazon Lilly and the bearer of the title, the most beautiful woman on the seas.

Jinbe the Knight of the Seas who refused the cooperation with the World Government despite their agreement. Thus imprisoned in the deepest level of Impel Down. The most secured prison in the Grand Line.

And of course, Dracule Mihawk, the Greatest Swordsman of the World. It was strange for Sengoku not seeing him in the meeting. He usually a precise man, rarely being late.

But now, he is missing. Sengoku sent him after Angel, and according to Kizaru who he spoke through a communication snail. The girl exchanged swords both with him and Mihawk back in Sabaody Archipelago. But he lost sight of her when Kuma sent them flying. That was several days ago.

Since then, there is no contact with the swordsman. Knowing from first hand Angel's rough capabilities. Sengoku worried she might defeat Mihawk in battle then heading this way, seeking vengeance. Concerning if we consider the fact, Ace is slowly, in secret changing his place of vacation from Impel Down to one of the Secured Cells of Marineford. The thing, she coming here and wrecking the whole place was concerning.

Ace is already one of the ships that transport him here. To spend his last days of living in a dark cell deep down in Marineford. His execution is inevitable; he is a symbol and symbols best extinguish before they can spread their negative influence. Even when Garp glaring at Sengoku silently, under the shadow of his churned expression. Ace had to die. There is no other way to force Whitebeard to move. Garp family was always troublesome. First Garp, then his revolutionary son, then his grandchild. That family is just trouble.

Sengoku sat down, and the meal continued, the whole area shook with a big boom not long after this happened, then not long after that a crashing sound shook the palace.

The marines through the chaos tried to find the source of the commotion. Most of the Warlords just sat like nothing happened. Enjoying the free meal paid by the taxpayers and the appeared chaos.

Sengoku followed suit, however, he did not enjoy the sudden chaos came with the explosive sound and quake. If something is not right, his men would already inform him. Several shoots can be heard from the end of the corridor lead to the dining room. Then the stumbling sounds of the Marines.

Sengoku clenched his teeth and clicked his tongue. "Why now?" the door burst open. Revealing two standing figures in the middle of it.

"Hi." Raised her hand the white-uniformed girl. Like nothing happened, completely casually with a flat face. Mihawk said nothing, up kept his always stern expression.

"Angel…" Sengoku nodded recognizing the person before him. Seeing the bandages around Mihawk's stomach, it must be a fierce battle the two of them fought. He knows this because in the past he clashed with Mihawk several occasion, and the hawkeyed man always got out from their battle without a scratch.

"What is your business here? Pirate." squinting his eyes his expression turned serious. His previous joyful expression nowhere can be found.

"Oh!" pursuing her delicate lips she answered with a smile. "I just give a lift to Mihawk-kun…"

Sengoku nodded. Then looked to Mihawk who nodded back confirming what the girl said. "That was very nice from you. But I assume you did not do it out of the goodness of your heart. Let's hear what you want. After that, I can't guarantee your safety."

Tilting her head with a careless, charming smile Angel closed her eyes. "Why do you think I want anything Sengoku-kun? Maybe I just came because I heard nice things from this place and wanted to see it with my own eyes. A trip to this heavenly city must be exciting."

Doflamingo smirked, Blackbeard laughed, Gekko showed his menacing sharp fangs and Kuma. Well, he just sat there and said nothing. Showing a blank expression.

"By the way… sorry about the roof… we might crash this place a little bit…" tilting her head she scratched the back of it with an innocent look.

Flashback:

The Greatest Swordsman saw many things in his life. But he never before saw such things as he is now. The speed of the thing Angel just called by the name 'plane' was astonishing. Faster than anything he ever boarded, faster than any ship.

After reaching a certain speed, he heard an explosion, then nothing. Around him, complete silence, even trying to speak brought nothing. It was like he was floated in a space where the sound did not yet exist.

The only thing made him able to communicate with the strange girl sitting before him was the peculiar mask she constructed from garbage. Only placing it before his mouth he was able to talk with her.

"How fast we are proceeding?" asked Mihawk, his silence overcame with his curiosity.

"Around Mach two… why?" she answered casually. Like reaching such speed were not even an achievement from a makeshift device now the two of them inhabited.

"Mach?" asked Mihawk curiously. "Is that some kind of unit of speed where you from?"

Angel simply nodded. "Yep."

"How fast it is exactly?"

"Well… One Mach is around 340 m/s. But the diffusion speed of the sound heavily depends on the condition of the surrounding medium, in particular, the temperature. But without a proper meter. I can't say for sure."

The Hawk's eyes widened. "What?! Are you saying we are traveling two times faster than the sound? Impossible! Then that explosion is…"

Angel bowed her head a few times. "Yep, yep, we just beat the sound in its own race."

The whole thing under Mihawk squirmed and cracked. Barely held together by some kind of miracle. It was even surprised it held out this long.

"I see our destination." announced the white-haired girl suddenly. Interrupting their conversation.

Mihawk sighed relieved. Finally, this nightmarish adventure will be over, and he can feel solid ground under his feet once again. "How will you land with this thing?" inquired the swordsman.

"Landing?" asked back Angel. Turning slightly towards him. Then started to sweat heavily, flows of sweat appearing on her face. "I knew I forgot something…" announcing with a worried expression she looked in Mihawk's eyes with a puppy like expression.

Mihawk nodded for a moment. Then realized what she just said. "I see… then how do you plan to put this thing down without killing us?"

Shrugging the girl answered. "I have no idea…" announcing in a careless tone. "In any case… it will be fun." she turned forward. "Prepare for emergency landing!"

Pulling an another handle. Then pushing forward the stick before her they started their fast descent. Aiming the tallest building of the Holy Land directly. Removing the other lever, the brake flaps pulled open. Then broke from the high speed of the plane instantly. Failing to stop the vehicle.

Grabbing with one of his hand his feathered hat, Hawk gritted his teeth. "You are psychotic!" shouted Mihawk in his mask.

"Owww… That is a three syllable word for any thought too big for little minds." clicking her tongue she grimaced. "I don't like it… I don't like it at all..."

With a big boom, they returned to the speed of sound. Releasing a big boom of the sonic explosion once again.

Mihawk just closed his eyes and looked away. Maybe this girl is a genius swordsman. But something inevitably not right with her head. Perhaps she became like this because of a past trauma or she just born like this. He did not know, but undoubtedly, sometimes she was indeed scary.

"Geronimooo!" she shouted, and they crashed into the building. Completely ruining the cellar. But miraculously, not one of them received injuries, not even a scratch.

Jumping out from the wreckage the girl bowed. Showing the most charming smile of hers to the veteran swordsman.

"Thank you for traveling with the Angel express! We hope you will travel us next time and had a pleasant journey. Have a nice day!"

Mihawk gets out from the debris just to a moment later the wreckage catch on fire. Looking at the ruined plane, he shrugged dissatisfied.

"I would never think it will hold this long…" Angel mused under her nose. She built that thing from the crapped material after all. It was not surprising after her force field retreated it caught on fire.

Hawkeye turned to her suddenly. Hearing what she just said. "What?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing!" she waved before herself with her gloved hands. Trying to deflect the blaming glare that the swordsman gave her.

Nodding Mihawk walked out from the room where the still trembling Marines surrounded them.

After picking a few stone like items from the flaming wreckage. She bowed and apologized.

"Please forgive this little commotion we caused. It was not deliberate… at least not entirely. Blame Mihawk-kun. It was his idea…" pointing towards the swordsman, then reaching under her overcoat she threw a big packet of bellies before their legs. Then walked out without even caring the ruin she caused with a big smile on her face. "Bye, bye…" waving away she followed Mihawk.

Flashback End:

Mihawk said nothing. Keeping up his stoic expression the Hawkeye just looked before himself with crossed hand over his chest. Denying any kind of relationship with the girl standing near him. Angel just smirked seeing his reaction. The always serious man is just too easy to tease.

"So you was that deafening crash, not far…?" Noted Sengoku nodding.

Angel nodded confirming his suspicion. "Yep, yep… that was us… but blame Mihawk-kun. It was all his idea!" pointing at the innocent swordsman. Angel tried to block the blame and redirect at her fellow swordsman.

Opening only one of his eye glancing at the girl Mihawk frowned. "Don't try to blame me. It was your creation that almost killed us."

"Oi! Oi! Now you try to blame a young maiden like me Mihawk-kun? And I thought you are chivalrous…" teasing the veteran she smirked.

Mihawk just looked away with an annoyed shrug on his face.

"Don't worry about it Afro-kun… it's all covered up…" said Angel with a smile. Waving away lazily the Fleet Admiral's concern. "By the way…" looking around she spotted several more people in the room. Marines and the Warlords as well.

"Alucard-kun never said to me why he had to come here… he just spoke about some kind of meeting."

"Alucard?" raised his brow Sengoku. The girl in white just pointed at Mihawk for his own annoyance.

"Zehahahaha! You really give Mihawk a nickname! That's hilarious!" hit the table the bulky Teach.

Mihawk just grunted and walked near his prepared seat. Sat down and pulled his feathered hat on his eyes. He really needs a good nap after all this craziness that happened today.

"Then I am going to stroll around a little bit..." she rolled her eyes.

"You know we can't let you just go away. Not after what you did in Sabaody," noted Sengoku with a strict expression, turning his whole body towards Angel.

Angel just simply nodded. "I see…. so this is what I get after I did that with that Taffy man and the little private property damage I managed to cause on that island… is it?"

Sengoku sighed. Removing his oval glasses, massaging his nose temple. "Not only that. But you crashed whole Marineford when you escaped. You are a convict. And you beat up World Nobles two times. Not speaking about you crashed the palace. One thing from these accusation alone… would be enough to sentence you to death or gain you a life sentence in the deepest, most secured cell of Impel Down.." he explained with a stern tone. Not even taking his strict glance from the uniformed girl.

Bowing her head. Angel sighed. "I see… I am sorry. But unfortunately you and MR. Taffy left me no other choice. They endangered my freedom. A thing I will never leave without proper repercussion. Freedom is my will… without my will, I am no one."

"I assume you want something by coming here. The most secure place of the World Government? Am I right? Angel-chan?" asked the pink clothed, tan-skinned man. His long tongue is hanging out from his mouth, curling up in a wide smirk.

Smirking angel turned to Flamingo. "Of course, Mr. Metrosexual…" Placing her hand on the button of her master crafted sword she stated her wish. Every eye in the room nailed at her. "I came to eat something." her stomach released a growl. "I am hungry after the long journey." most people gasped in the room. The few remaining either shrugged or smirked hearing her sudden, surprising statement.

"That's it? You broke into Mariejois just to eat?" grumbled Moria. He stated with a laid back expression. Swallowing his food.

Using her skill. [Life Essence]. Angel measured every people in the room. And the strongest amongst them were Mihawk and Sengoku. That Moria Guy barely reached level thirty, thirty-three or less. Not a challenge at all. Not a threat.

"Grumble, grumble Mr. Cutthroat… didn't you know? Grumpy people age early…" she leaned forward. Placing his arms on his waist, showing a little-annoyed expression.

"You little!" he clicked his tongue. "Aren't you aware who I am?"

Angel yawned. "I don't know… a pissed off clown? A zombie man with a Body Dysmorphic Disorder?"

"I am the Great Gekko Moriah! And you will die for this!" Manipulating the shadows behind Angel with his Kage Kage no Mi fruit. A shadow rose behind her in the form of Moria.

Smirking, showing his shark-like, sharp teeth's he snapped his fingers.

Angel yawning away leaned away. The strikes missed completely. Several more blows and lazy bends later the floor ruined. Angel is picking her ear with her pinkie. "That's all?" she asked casually.

Then walked near one of the free seats near Mihawk and took a position. The shadow attacked once again, but before its scissors could reach Angel. It stopped. Moriah breathed heavily as something invisible force started to choke him.

The girl with white hair started to eat the meal before her elegantly. Slicing the meat with her knife and fork. "Sheep should not attack…" the shadow started to fracture and broke. "An apex predator so openly…" the shadow broke down entirely, and Moriah spits blood while grasping his throat.

"Not when this predator can swallow you whole…"

Mihawk raised his brow and started to slightly sweat feeling the intense pressure the young looking girl emitted. Everyone felt the pressure; even the veteran Sengoku had a hard time to ensure it.

"That's enough!" roared Sengoku.

Angel glanced at him sighed. "Fine…" The strong grip around his throat lessened and gasped. Leaning forward and glaring at Angel. "Sorry. He started it." then continued her meal peacefully.

No one knows exactly how she did it. Most of them thought it was some kind of devil fruit, a few of them thought it was merely her proficiency of her Conqueror Haki. No one knows precisely, but most of them leaned towards the Devil Fruit theory. Due no one saw the Haki this kind of usage before. But as said, no one really knows where she is from, she just fell from the sky one day, ruining the significant portion of Marineford before she escaped.

Wiping away the sweat Sengoku breathed heavily. "Are you here to cause trouble? Angel? In that case, we will not get along with each other…" he stated calmly. The few standing Marine gripped their weapon profoundly. Still stumbling on their feet from the weight suddenly descended on the room.

She shook her head drinking the wine before her. "I am not. Honesty. I just came here because I was curious. My intentions are peaceful. But that does not mean I will not defend myself if it's necessary." she shoots a quick glance towards Moriah who still massaged his almost crushed throat.

Sengoku sighed relieved. "In that case… the leadership has an offer for you."

"Curious…" she raised her brow. Turning towards the pre-retirement Fleet Admiral.

Searching under his overcoat. He threw an envelope tightly sealed, bearing the crest of the World Government before Angel. "I don't know how you managed to pull it off. But after Saint Charloss returned home and woke up from your beating. He was in a hysterical state. Begging for his father and every possible relative to not attack you or you will bring the apocalypse. Proclaiming you are some kind of demon from the deepest pit of hell. The leader of some kind of underworld army that ruin the World Government."

Doflamingo chuckled. Blackbeard grinned. Mihawk slightly raised his hat by his index finger. Glancing toward the uniformed girl. Staff Officer Tsuru glanced at her. Measuring the girl that temporarily was her responsibility. Kuma just turned a page in his Bible

All of them were surprised about the decision of the World Government. This order must come from Kong the Commander in Chief in the World Government if Sengoku mentioned his superiors. Only the Celestial Dragons, the Gorosei, the Chief Officer of the Government and the selected few people can order the Fleet Admiral to handle such message. No one else.

"Me? A demon? Pffttt…" she snickered. "Do I really look like a demon?" she asked looking around innocently. "Seriously guys? Something in my face?" she pointed at her face. No answer. She heard a strange cricket noise amidst the silence.

No one answered. No one really wants to answer. "Why no one answers me…." she leaned forward with a puffed cheek. Sighing she picked up the envelope.

Inspecting it for a moment. Then turned to Sengoku. "What is this?" she asked with an inquired face. However, she already suspected what is in the contexts of the message.

Sengoku sighed. "In short… it is a peace offer from the side of the World Government."

Reading the paper, the girl hummed and nodded. "Hmmm…. interesting." then looked at Sengoku. "So you want me to become some kind of Warlord thingy?" pondering for a moment she asked. "I must really scare you guys if you offer me such thing… What is in it for me?"

The afro-haired Fleet Admiral lowered his head then started to list the things. "Amongst many things. You will be pardoned for your former actions, and any existing bounties are rescinded. We allow you legally plunder other pirates and uncivilized lands." Angel nodded considering the option.

"So long as you give a portion of their loot to the Government." Sengoku continued. "As well as a Shichibukai you are no longer an outlaw, you can make money through legitimate business, as well as bounty hunting. Being Jinbe your predecessor in position if you accept the title you will work under the banner of the Government. Your actions will be justified under the jurisdiction of law."

Angel turned to Sengoku. "Why not? If you consider the fact you simply sell yourself for a cushioned life. It is a pretty good offer." being said 'sell yourself.' Made Moriah growl in anger.

Angel continued. "So… why are you guys gathered here today?"

"I can't tell you until you will not sign the arrangement. Sorry…" stated the Fleet Admiral with closed eyes. Completely calm.

"Hmmm…" Angel nodded thoughtfully. Then looked to Mihawk. "What do you think Mihawk-kun?"

Mihawk glanced at her. "Take it if you want to be let alone. Refuse if you want to be pursued by the World Government. Your choice." he stated simply. His stoic expression remained all along.

 _"_ _But I doubt they can do anything against you even if they try…"_ pushing back his hat Hawkeye though.

"Let me consider It." answered the girl with a pondering expression. "This is not a decision you can make one moment to another."

 _"_ _Besides… I already joined Luffy's crew… I would be a spineless bastard if I would let him down. That guy is just too lively to someone let him down. And I kinda like him… he is just pure fun."_

The Golden Buddha sighed. "Take your time. Until you do nothing against the Justice. We will not attack you. I will make sure of that." nodded the veteran Marine. "Besides, we got an order not to anger you."

"This is what you said to Goldie?" she asked while slurped from the freshly brought coffee.

"Goldie?" Sengoku raised his brow.

"You know that guy in that tasteless golden striped suit…" she made quotation marks with her fingers.

"You mean Admiral Kizaru?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah. He really pissed me off… I almost lost control and sliced him to pieces. I expect an apology for his rude behavior."

"What did he exactly did to you?" asked Doflamingo from the corner. Angel turned to him.

"He simply broke our deal. And as a person of business… for me, a pact is a pact. Fool me once. Shame on me. If you fool me twice…" she hid the lower part of her face behind her folded hands. The bangs above her forehead covered with darkness her eyes. Giving her a creepy look. "I cut your soul to pieces then feed it with my friend Soul Eaters."

The blood of most present guards in the room seemed to freeze hearing her cold, merciless tone. Now she did not look cute at all. No, she was still a beauty beyond reason, but now she somewhat looked like the avatar of a revenant who thirsts for vengeance.

"We made a pact. He did not attack the selected few person I previously named. In exchange, I will remain near him and not cause any commotion. That was our deal. And on the first occasion, he managed to fail this simple clause. How is that?" she turned her cold, calculating gaze towards Sengoku. The previous cute, joking girl disappeared utterly.

The light in her eyes replaced with the fire of vengeance.

"So you want him to apologize? That would make it easier to decide?" asked Sengoku uneasily.

Angel hummed. "Maybe…" Then sipped a sip from his coffee. "At least it would greatly ease my frustration he caused to me. As well it would be good if you bring me some normal coffee. This is horrible." she raised her mug and watched the black drink with a disgusted expression.

Sengoku sighed tiredly. He did not know this girl just joking with them or speaking seriously. He already felt. This day will be unreasonably long.

 _"_ _Kukuku… their reaction just hilarious! I only had such entertainment when I called the corrupt nobles in my office back in the Kingdom and started to question them. Circling around their critical deficiency or cause of treason…"_ thinking back the times Ainz commissioned her to do that. She just chuckled in amusement.

After all, she was half demon by race, her demonic nature needed to relieve some stress time to time, or it will overwhelm her. If not in the bedroom then somewhere else, and just watching their sweating, balding, badly combed hair. Hahhh… it was just too exhilarating to make them slowly broke down before her eyes. Standing, trembling in her presence.

And even after one hundred and fifty years. There were nobles who plotted treason and revolted against Ainz and his leadership… people are an interesting bunch that's for sure. Even when she was formerly a human, she thought that.

"Anything else?" Sengoku asked once more. Then turned his gaze towards her.

She smiled. "I don't know… I will find it out later…" she waved him away.

Honesty, Angel was easy to satisfy. She did not look for power, she did not look for fame, and she did not look to gain wealth at all. She did not look for land and to have a successful business. She all had it back home. And honestly, she hated it. Now... She just wanted to adventure like in the old times.

But if in the process she can have fun by making fool some posh idiots. Then she will exactly do that.

She just wanted a great adventure with her friends, being a simple adventurer like she was before, without all that responsibility and zealous servant that waited for her every command. All those servants who are willing to burn a country or even the world if she or Ainz accidentally shoot a joke about such thing. A simple joke was enough, and millions died in an instant, a genocide conducted under mere moments, this is how hard her every day was back in the Sorcerous Kingdom. They needed to take care what they said before the vassals of Nazarick with great detail.

This is why she wanted a little vacation. This is why she was here. True, just accidentally and she still needs to find her way back or a method to send a message to Ainz. Saying, 'she is fine and don't worry.'

By selling herself to the Government for some kind of peace did not help at all. It would just transform her adventure into a boring trip in the park.

It just takes away all the charm, all the excitement. Of course, being a Warlord had its own advantages and merits. But… there is always a but…

She needs to think through this. And if in the process she can borrow a few things around this vast palace. She will do it. She may stumble into a few interesting information or even a treasure map. She loved treasure maps. She loved them so much.

Oh! And of course, coffee, the source of her addiction. Until she was here, she had a free source of coffee and food.

"By the way… who won the match?" asked Teach. Swallowing an another pie.

"What match?" asked Moria growling.

"Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu." laughed Doflamingo. "Aren't you know? Why should Mihawk appear and seek out an unknown swordsman appeared seemingly from the nowhere? Of course, to challenge her…" he explained.

Mihawk glanced at Angel. Angel looked him back and slightly shook her head. Lowering his head Mihawk spoke. "It was a tie…"

"A tie?" Sengoku raised his brow. "How is it possible?"

"Yeah… we kinda run out from the dry land where we can fight at the end of the first day… sorry for the island anyway… Mihawk-kun will pay for it later. He promises." bowing her head she clapped her hands into praying position. Mimicking someone who is apologizing for his/her wrongdoings.

Mihawk ogled her for a moment. Then sighed in defeat. Why she had to always pull him in her dirt?

Sengoku just shrugged. It must be a tough fight if they managed to destroy a whole island in the process.

After this, the meal proceeded without an accident. But before leaving that Doflamingo guy called her into the sideline. "I have an interesting business offer to you, Miss. Angel… if you are interested of course…"

Looking at the business card, he handed to her she raised one of her brows. "Interesting… what kind of business offer? Flamingo-kun? Is it?" she inquired.

The pink clothed, bird person just smugly snickered and nodded. "Let's discuss this later in a more…" he looked around suspiciously. "In a more personal place... walls have ears. "

Angel simply nodded. Then left to proceed to stroll and look around in this beautiful city. The capital of the World Government. _"_ Oh _, my... I became so famous under mere moments. People looking for take their dirty hands on my left and right..._ kukukukuku _..."_ she snickered mischievously. _"This will be fun that's for sure..."_

* * *

 **Scene Change: Somewhere in the Grand Line:**

Shanks always liked adventuring. Hell, one of the reasons he started his journey to become free from any kind of regulation and to be like Roger. The most complimentary man ever existed in the world.

He never wanted power; he never wanted to be infamous, he never wanted to be the number one public enemy in the eyes of the World Government. He just wanted to live free and feel good in the process.

Meeting exciting people, drinking, eating and flirt with women with each island. The thing that happened rarer and rarer occasion due to his infamy as one of the Yonko.

He regretted many things in the past. No man was perfect he knows that. Currently walking through in a smaller island with lesser than fifty inhabitants. Barely a few people know this little piece of earth. Fewer people recognized it as an actual island.

As Shanks and a few members of his crew walked through the street. The people welcomed them like family. The red-haired captain clearly remembered this island. He and his crew saved them from other pirates who wanted to enslave and rape the women and children. Then kill every man.

Shanks and neither his crew were foreign killing others. But he hated those people who killed for fun, ruined other's life without reason. He considered them the lowest amongst lowest. He considered them simple bandits, not real pirates.

According to him, real pirates became pirates to enjoy the adventure, to enjoy life without restraint. People like Luffy, people like Roger, was.

He even considered Buggy his old friend as one. By the way… he did not hear anything from him since they parted ways… and he wondered how his old friend luck turned out. Hoping he is alright the little group reached their destination.

Before them, an old ramshackle house. With the signboard that illustrated a battered jewelry with the inscription; 'Drimpt Valuator Emporium' written underneath it.

Battering the door heavily Shanks shouted. "Hey! Old man! It's Shanks!"

No answer. "Hey! Open up! I brought you work!"

No answer once again. Shanks took a deep breath. He knows how can he make the person he looked for appearing. "I brought booze!" he shouted. Making a circular motion with a bottle full of rum in his hand.

The sturdy wooden door blasted open. "Why didn't you said before? Instead, you barging in my door like some kind of barbarian!" shouted the man with tanned skin. Towering above Shanks, he looked old. Very old. Almost an antediluvian. But despite his apparent elderly appearance, his chest bulged with muscles, standing in unreasonably thin legs.

Immediately he grabbed the drink from the Pirate Emperor hand and started to drink it. "urgh… that's some good stuff…" noting with a red cheek he burped.

Then looked at Shanks. "Do you have more?"

Smirking the redhead nodded. Then motioned behind himself where Lucky Roo carried one huge crate on his shoulder. In his other hand chewing a big chunk of meat.

The old man turned back to Shanks. "What do you need?"

Raising an elegant looking leather purse, Shanks smiled. "I need you to appraise the content of this…"

Old man Drimpt nodded and invited in the little group. However, most of them remained outside. Being the shop was not the biggest.

Sitting in the shop was completely empty outside the little group. Behind the bar, the old man turned upside down the small pouch. And what he saw made his eyes widen and be annoyed. The value just flows and flow from that little purse without stopping for a whole minute.

In the end a whole pile of gold and various jewelry laying before them. Looking up with an astonished and annoyed expression the old man asked. "That's all?" shaking a few times the small purse.

Shanks snickered. "It seems."

"It will take time," he announced looking at the gold pile.

"I have time… I have booze." Shanks pointed behind himself smirking.

Drimpt sighed. And started to value the gold and the jewels.

It took a whole half day. But in the end, he finished with the last piece of gold.

Sighing the old man waved closer, Shanks. Then motioned at the nearby seat. Shanks sat down. He saw this expression before. And it meant no good. No… the old alcoholic most likely want to tell him something bad. Very bad.

Before Drimpt could open his mouth. The red-haired pirate asked. "How bad is it? It is a sham?"

Leaning forward exhausted from the long, half day worth of calculation. Drimpt looked deeply in his friend's eye. "Honestly, I would not be in your place…"

"So it is a sham…" he smiled. Then burst out in a laugh. "Hahahaha! You really tricked me Angel-chan! That was a good one!"

The old man deadpanned. Looked irritated at his friend. Shanks recognizing this look stopped his laugh. "Why did you give me that look? You freak me out more than usually…"

Sighing, lowering his head Drimpt raised a gold coin. The coin was a beautiful work of artistic craftsmanship of art. Ever point of it mirrored the perfect and caring craftsmanship that the creator poured into the currency.

Illustrating a beautiful woman with wings, a Valkyrie stared Shanks from the head side of the coin, the tail side in the other hand emblazoned by a robe wearing skeleton, symbolizing the Shinigami. And there was a big pile of coin on the ground now. Counting at least a thousand of such currency and numerous jewelry amongst them.

"This gold… whoever gave it to you the person was not aware how much it is worth."

"How much?" asked Yasopp standing not far from Shanks with crossed hands over his chest. Glaring at the old man strictly.

Inspecting the coin Drimpt measured it. "It is the purest gold I ever saw. Worth multiple times as much as regular ones. You can't make such pure gold even if you use chemical methods to clean it. And if we calculate the artistic work of each coin. You can get at least one hundred million Belly for each coin. Of course, if you find the people who value and buy such thing..."

Shanks and everyone in the small shop gasped hearing the price. "On-One hundred million bellies?" they gulped in unison. "For each?"

The old man nodded. "Not speaking about the jewelry." he raised a perfectly cut diamond half of the size of his sizable fist that was the size of Shanks' head. "Each of them worth billions at least…" he looked at it. Then back at his red-haired friend. "The smaller ones a little less…"

"Bi-billions…" gasped Shanks. True he was one of the four Yonko and was not foreign of the worth of money. Still, billions… that was shocking hearing even for him.

Do Angel was even aware how much money she handed them when she left? Do she is aware how dangerous walking around with such valuable items?

"About the bag…" Drimpt raised the bag. Then put his hand inside of it. The thing swallowed his bulky hand at the whole. "I don't know how it is possible… but it is bigger inside than outside… a lot bigger." he stated simply. The bag swallowed his whole left side. Becoming bigger as his hand reached deeper and deeper inside of it.

Shanks' eyes widened. First when he poured the bag of gold out back in his ship. Both he and his crew thought it was some kind of illusion and Angel just joked with them. Giving them a trick item. Then he did it, again and again, until he realized she gave him some sort of bag with ancient technology or even magic. However, he found the latter ridiculous.

He thought it was some kind of trick bag and the gold and the jewels were only good forgeries even Yasopp couldn't recognize. This is why he visited Drimpt, the best appraiser he knows. This is why he was there in this small island.

Shanks never really considered magic real. True, he saw Big Mom and several Devil Fruit users pulling off insane things. But that was Devil Fruit. Scientifically completely reasonable. However unreasonable it seems first for a rational human being.

Pulling out his hand from the bag, Drimpt sighed. "Whoever gave you this bag of goodies Shanks… both loved you and wanted to make your life easier by making you filthy rich? Or want to harm you, painting a cock-shot on your back. How which, decide it yourself. One thing is true…"

Raising the bag. Shaking it a few times. "Even if you sell this bag and keep the gold. You will get enough money to buy a whole kingdom for yourself. Enough money to retire permanently and live a spendthrift life without anything to worry for multiple generations."

Shanks looked down for a moment. No… Angel surely not want to harm them. His sense of judgment never betrayed him before. And he felt no bad vibe from his new Nakama's direction. Of course, she was unreasonably strong compared to her appearance. Defeating Kaido seemingly without a sweat. But under the days spending together he get know her enough to know she most likely meant no harm for him, neither his crew.

She was a pure adventurer like them. He and his crew, his friend, his Nakama.

But then, who she is real to carry such valuable thing and just give it away in exchange of a simple lift? Shanks was not the man who judge people based on their past. Neither had he cared about it until he liked the said person. And usually, he befriended almost everyone easily. But hearing the worth of the bag and its content made him curious. Flared up his curiosity.

Maybe she is some kind of royalty, maybe a Princess who escaped from home. From a faraway unknown kingdom? Even thinking of it made him chuckle. She did not act like a noble. Not at all… she acted more like him and his crew. Enjoying the life of the fullest. Caring not about the tomorrow. Even imagining her in that frilly, overpriced dresses that usually the nobles wore made him laugh out loud.

Naturally, there was an another possibility… she is a thief from an unknown land who stole the treasure the kingdom? Or she simply found it under her travels.

No… she seemed too young to travel so long time. She barely looked seventeen. However, the red-haired pirate saw cases in the grand line and in the New World when a person's appearance defied their real age. And now he really regretted not asking her, her real age.

In that time he considered it an act of jerkiness towards ladies. But now… he was just curious.

Thanking his friend he stuffed the gold and the pieces of jewelry back at the small bag seemingly infinite stomach. Then left a few gold pieces and a jewelry as payment to Drimpt. He and his crew despite his Yonko status did not need as much money after all.

They satisfied with simple things. Booze, food and the money to finance their adventure. That's what he and his crew needed.

A little later. Walking on the deck of his ship. He looked the small coin in his palm. "Angel… what is your story…?" he asked himself, then a smile curled on his face. "I hope I will not forget to ask you if we meet again my friend… I am sure… it is an interesting, exciting story… I hope you will share it with us."

"Captain! The ship is ready to depart!" said one of his men. "Yo! It's about time!" answered the captain with a smile.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Somewhere in the Gran Line:**

A grand fleet sailed through the ocean. With several ships, bearing the Jolly Roger that looked that of a standard Jolly Roger with a large mustache and a cross behind it.

The fleet was grand. The Whitebeard Pirates with all the sixteen-division headed towards Marineford. Declaring war at the World Government just to save one person. Portgas D. Ace.

Portgas D. Ace.

Allies of the Yonko Whitebeard also know as Edward Newgate. Left and right joined the sixteen-division lead by the huge flagship called Moby Dick.

In the flagship, Whitebeard sat on his throne, holding his weapon a very heavy looking bisento (a more massive version of the Japanese naginata).

Whitebeard was an abnormally large human even comparable to the giants, roughly three times the size of a normal human. Unlike other large-sized humans, however, he was well-proportioned. He had a long face, plowed because of the advanced age with many wrinkles around his eyes, and many scars running along his chest, his arms and chest literary a muscle mountain. Wearing a black bandana around his head.

Like all of his men, he had his own Jolly Roger tattooed on his back. He was always seen bare-chested and wore light, loose pants tucked inside his large black boots, and a dark pirate sash around his waist.

While not in battle, Whitebeard was typically on oxygen and attached to several medical sensor machines, due to health issues concerning his age. He was close to his seventy-third summer after all. Despite this, the old man always showed a toothy grin under his crescent-shaped white colored mustache of his. He was easy to anger, but also a good chatting partner who liked to speak about old times.

Currently, he was a little surprised about his fellow Yonko, Kaido of the Beast did not attack his fleet yet. But it was all good, he did not complain. He did not need that creature in his tail, the situation was annoying enough without him in the picture.

Around his men or as he thought about them, his self-proclaimed sons all worked hard to urge the advancement of the ever-growing fleet. Due to the fleet already massive size they could proceed slower than he expected. It did not help either that with each hour new ships added to the crowd.

He called his allies, and it seems almost all of them answered his call. He was proud, he was determined, he was old. He was satisfied having so big family under his command.

And he will be damned if he let one of his favorite sons die without honor, without at least showing face those smug bastards, or at least giving a good fight.

Grinning he drank from his sizable wooden mug. Fortunately, the crew doctor was not present, or else he could listen the hours and hours of lecture about how he should not drink anymore due to his state of health. A little peace at least from his constant nagging.

"Pops! A message!" one of his 'son' ran to him and handed him a paper. Reading it he nodded. Then stood up. His impressive muscled form towered above even the tallest people on the ship.

"Cruising sail!" he commanded his crew. The communication officer nodded and relied on the command to the nearby ships. Coordinated their movement.

With a stern expression, Whitebeard looked before himself. _"It seems despite the state of their headquarters those bastards yet brought his execution forward to the original date…"_ shaking his head the old man sighed. He knows and worried about similar thing might happen and it seems his concern not without reason.

Then glanced at the wanted poster laying on the battle beside him.

 _"_ _It seems that brat did not cause enough ruckus to make them change face…"_ looking into the setting sun he pondered. He made a decision. His wrinkled features hardened. _"We will save you Ace… No matter what."_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's for now...**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**

 **In the next chapter: Let's the war begin! A new Yonko showing face?**

 **RnR**

 **Sail safe! Safe winds! ;)**


	9. Calm Before the Storm: Marineford

Sengoku sighed, heavily. He was tired, exhausted from the constant work that the soon coming execution demanded from the elderly Fleet Admiral.

It was bad enough all Marieojis and even their own HQ, Marineford was upside down thanks to the incoming execution and restoration project. The restoration project that despite his intention continued smoothly for the orders of Gorosei.

The whole Marine HQ was a mess, and he really had enough from the incompetence some of his subordinates.

Fortunately, not at all of them was that much of a degenerate, just a few of them amidst their lower ranked Marines. But even then... As usually said, shit flows downward, but the smell descends upward.

Such thing, maybe he and his fellow Admirals make sure only those get promoted who had required wit, the courage, the sense of justice and the other required qualities to lead a squad or be commanders. But the faulty products always find their way through the filter.

Sengoku naturally know as much promoted soldiers under his direct command as possible, he even personally awarded many of them, and time to time also visited the barracks of the younglings. Although, nowadays he just don't have time to do pay them a visit.

But even then… even after the best intentions of the leadership. There was still a lot of corruption and slacking Marines even amongst the ranks of the Captains. Sengoku knows it very well, things like that come with the system. He only hoped there was more dutiful, brave Marine with the sense of Justice deeply embedded in their hearth than a rotten one.

This is why he still worked, this is why his eyes still shone, and this is why he always showed a toothy grin towards his fellow aspiring Marines. Towards the young recruits. Under the time when he visited the training ground.

Unfortunately, nowadays, his smile not as bright, neither offered as casually than he did so under his younger days. Mostly because of the burden that is weighing down his senior shoulders. Garp's antics did not help either.

Hell, he knows the Vice Admiral since decades, and he was always like this. If the rumours are right, his infamous grandson just as so boisterous, and exuberant as his grandparent. Sengoku cannot help but wonder if it's indeed run in the family or not.

Sometimes he even wondered if his son, Monkey D. Dragon. The cursed Leader of the Revolutionary Army. The most wanted man around the globe is even similar to Garp.

Tales describe him as a demon from the nightmares. People are whispering amongst each other about he will bring calamity to the world. Destroying order and spreading chaos.

Speak about his monstrous misdeeds and conspiracy to overthrow every kingdom and in the end even the World Government. If the tales are right, he is indeed a monster. But Sengoku was never a man who believed the stories without hearing out both sides. Even when he was a Marine…

True, he obliged to do anything in the name of the justice, and he admits he committed a few atrocious things in the name of the World Government. All of it for the orders of his superiors.

Because of this, in the recent years, he often questioned the orders he got from his superiors. But in the end, he always cooperated.

Because he had a firm belief, that no matter what, Justice must be served. His motto even strengthened his faith in his conviction. The conviction that could be summed with the next two words:

'Reigning Justice'.

He doesn't know Dragon personally. But he firmly believed he as well as himself has a firm conviction that he believed. This is why he pursued it relentlessly, never giving up.

However, as mentioned previously, lately, in the last decade, he started to question the orders of Gorosei and even Kong. The World Government, Commander in Chief.

Relieving his stress with his everyday green tea and finding peace in the company of his goat, he was able to suffocate these questions for a while. But as the time passed the wrongdoings of his colleagues made him more and more uneasy.

And for now, he sincerely felt himself out of practice, he seriously considered stepping back from this nerve killing job, hanging his cap and cape. Passing the pole to the next generation.

In the current scene, he just munched his favourite snack, okaki (fried rice crackers) and enjoyed his noon tea, accompanied by his previously mentioned faithful pet.

Reading a report about how things are proceeding with the restoration of Marineford. How much it actually cost from their yearly budget. The budget, that was however significant, it was not infinite.

Even for the World Government that was one of the three ruling factions in the seas. Even for them had to take care of its financial situation, or they may end bankruptcy. And if that happens, who will they call for aid? Or request a loan?

Both the Gorosei and the World Nobles had their own thoughts about the nations outside of their administrative zone and thought about them as mere barbarians. Barbarians those are free prey for any lawless individual or even their own needs.

The Shichibukai? No way! Some of them may be rich without reason, but he can't imagine even one of them willing to help them out of the goodness of their heart. Even if the ridiculous situation raises its head that they may be willing to lend some money, the Word Government may be too proud to accept.

The four pirate emperor? Hah! Good joke! As they feel the first drop of weakness, they most likely join forces and eradicate them. At least Sengoku was sure of it. It may not be an immediate reaction being even they know:

If even one player drops out from the power game. The sensitive balance between the three factions will cease to exist. Chaos ensues, and a new war will come.

And that's not good for the business, not in the slightest. War is expensive, and at least one of the four Yonko had a massive interest to keep this current power scale in balance.

He was sure Big Mom would be even willing to lend them a hand if times turn dire.

That woman may seem just a simple brute, but she had a nose for business. The sense of business that brought her big domain and thriving industry, complete authority over the islands where she spreads her influence. The area just called by the name, Toto Land.

About Shanks, he knows him for a long time, and Sengoku was sure he would not cause any problem without someone serious offending his crew or one of his allies.

The problem was with Edward Newgate aka 'Whitebeard' and Kaido of the Beasts. Now they are a problem; they are much more unpredictable and maybe even more significant threat than the latter two.

With their unpredictable nature, vast territories and fleets that only the current power scale held back to raid and take anything that they want. The World Government made a dangerous gamble, balanced itself on the knife's edge.

If their plan will backfire, that maybe the first domino that falls into an inevitable chain reaction. A chain reaction that may lead to the fall of the World Government.

'Crack… Munch, Munch, Munch…' Munching sounds can be heard next to the Fleet Admiral.

Did not bother by it, the man continued the analysis of the report. Sengoku could only massage the bridge of his nose in frustration. It seemed despite the capture of Monkey D. Luffy the pirate activity did not lessen. Moreover, increased.

'Crack… Munch, Munch, Munch…'

And it seemed with the soon coming execution; the Government even need to recall veteran Marines from their retirement to fill the gap. Later may even increase the recruitment quota.

'Crack… Munch, Munch, Munch…'

Reorganizing their whole command line to be able to handle Whitebeard and his men was a tremendous task. Every report ran through his hand. Thus he was completely aware of the situation the Gorosei forced them when those old farts directly ordered 'his' execution.

The execution of the most hated man in the eyes of the Government. The execution of the son of the former Pirate King. The execution of the direct descendant of Gol D. Roger.

'Crack… Munch, Munch, Munch…'

Sengoku was sure 'he' would even risk storming Marineford to save Ace. Despite the fact it is plain suicide.

Because of this, Kong even released an order that said: All three admirals, the fleet admiral and several more high ranked officers' station nearby of Marineford along with the Seven Warlords. The execution cannot be possibly interrupted. Reaching the said goal was an absolute priority, every tool or method allowed under the operation.

With the admiralty and the Shichibukai present under the execution. Even with the power of Whitebeard and his crew, that old man won't be able to hold against such numerical superiority for long.

'Crack… Munch, Munch, Munch…'

One thing is sure… Portogas D. Ace must die. No matter what! Justice demands his head, and Justice will be served!

'Crack… Munch, Munch, Munch…'

There was only one problem. One seemingly small but in truth a huge problem.

Turning towards the chewing, cracking sounds, Sengoku raised his brow. Glaring at the previously mentioned 'huge problem'.

"Angel-Chan… aren't you have anything other to do outside of sitting on my desk and eating my okaki? Hmm…" the fleet admiral questioningly raised a brow at the Shichibukai candidate.

For a moment, no answer came, she just sat and petted the goat, munched on the rice cake. The rice cake that she stole from Sengoku's plate.

The goat reacting the gentle caress, closed his eyes and showed a satisfied expression. Time to time releasing an enthusiastic 'meek' like sound.

"Angel?" asked again the Afro man waiting for the response of the Whitehead.

It went for a few moments, then the girl slowly turning her head in his immediate direction mumbled incomprehensibly. Still nibbling on a snack. "Hmm. Hmm…"

Sengoku was unable to understand what she said; her cheek always full with the delicious nibble. Making her look like a cute hamster.

Seeing her like this, slightly disturbed the fleet admiral, he merely lowered his head and cleared his throat with a slight effort. Then pointed at her. "Please chew and gulp before you speak, this is disturbing. AND STOP EATING MY FOOD!"

Shouting the last sentence, he pulled his tray off by a snatching motion. On his face, a slight jealousy mixed with anger descended.

"Sowyy…" she answered, gulping down the food, bowing her head apologetically.

"Sorry… those tiny cakes looked really edible, and I can't help myself…"

Sengoku just shrugged. But seeing her sad, apologetic, disappointed look made even his veteran, cold heart ease a little bit. Placing his tray back, he pushed back at her side, turning his head away frowning, a slight blush crept on his face.

"Ju-Just don't eat all of my snacks… ok?"

Not answering, she just nodded, understanding. "Thank you Sengoku-chan!"

The goat barked in botheration, started to nibble the dangling part of her white coat. Pulling, biting it. Trying to direct her attention back to him once more.

Turning back to the animal, Angel caressed his head once more, making the goat show a happy face once again.

"~Who is the good little goat, that's you are!~" announcing, cherish a toothy grin settled on her face.

Raising his head high, the goat obliged with a slight nod.

Sighing, Sengoku arranged the papers on his desk.

"Why are you here anyway? You are sitting here for several hours. First, I do not care because at least I can keep a watchful eye on you. But now, your constant fooling around my room became bothersome. Aren't you supposed to be with Mihawk?"

Pouting like an offended child, Angel turned her head towards the wall she faced. Sengoku never saw this expression before under their short meeting, and he must admit, it was quite amusing seeing the seemingly invincible girl like this.

"He hissed me away…"

"Hissed you away?" Sengoku raised his brow. On his face the light of curiosity. "How so?"

"He said I am too noisy, and he needs some meditation… so he compelled me to leave."

Sengoku was in deep thought. How the hell Mihawk managed to get hold of her, he will never know. Although, he was curious. If he knows Angel right, Mihawk either subdued her, and he was the one who in truth won the battle or directly influenced her childish nature with his overly mature behaviour.

Managing to make her cooperate with his request or order or whatever.

Finding a method to control her was a priority, she can be an asset, as well a cataclysmic variable.

And it would be better turning her an asset than a variable.

Since the two of them (Sengoku and Angel) only meet once before, he had no clear idea what exactly happened. Thus, with a slight shake of his head, he hissed away such thoughts.

Lowering her head, Angel looked slightly offended and disappointed at the same time.

"I am so bored; everywhere I go those mean officers say it is a restricted area, and I can't enter without permission."

"Aren't you a vicious pirate with almost half billion of bounty? Oh, sorry. According to your unconfirmed bounty is over one billion."

"Yeah!" she cheered for a moment, throwing her hands high up in the air.

Sengoku corrected himself, and sweats dropped, tilting his head slightly.

Then the girl's face flinched into a pondering expression, placing her finger on her delicate lips, staring at the bound ceiling for long moments. Then...

"Is that much?" Asking innocently, she scratched her face. Looking at Sengoku with an inquired expression. Now she made Sengoku remember that curious child's in the orphanage that often played around the Marine outpost he stationed in his younger days.

Yeah, those adorable, innocent children really made him laugh with all of his heart. Their caring attitude really made him forget the cruelty of the world around him.

Embracing his memories once again, the Fleet Admiral bowed his head a few times and smiled.

Closing his eyes, he answered. "Yes, you could say that. It is enough for a simple citizen or even a pirate to live spendthrift all of his or her life without anything to worry. For the Celestial Dragons… I am afraid the mentioned amount not worth too much so…"

He was interrupted by a quick question coming directly from the mouth of the girl.

"How so?" Quirking one of her brows the whitehead glanced back at him with a soft motion.

Sengoku glanced at her concerned.

"The amount the Tenryūbito earn from the tributes that the citizens of the Word Government pay for them. One billion is nothing more than a day worth of pocket money. So it depends on the point of view... so… Congratulations! If you don't accept the deal to become one of the members of the Seven Warlords and with it freeze your bounty. Your bounty most likely will rival the four emperors of the seas."

Angling her head, her expression was still questioning, looking at the fleet admiral with innocent, deer like eyes. "Is that bad?"

Baffling the question the veteran Marina backed in his seat for a moment. Then finally realising who the questioner was, he could only release a slight frown.

"Of course it is bad!" shouted Sengoku furiously. Then breathing deeply, calming his nerves continued.

"That means every Marine, and even your own kind, the lawless scum of the seas will be in your tail. If you chose that path and not willing to subdue yourself one of the three ruling factions. There will be heavy consequences. Consequences that may end up with your immediate death, you don't want that. Do you? Angel-chan?"

Nibbling once again a rice cake, she answered casually. "That would be pretty unpleasant."

"I am glad you see in my way… now… do I finally convince you to accept the contract and take your intended place amongst the seven? Hmm?"

 _"_ _Hehe… He is funny…"_ thought Angel, thinking about how much time she needs to play the fool.

She answered suddenly. Surprising even the experienced Marine leader.

"Only three options? Boring! That's not how a good RPG supposed to work!"

Like a child in a tantrum, Angel pouted her face, crossing her arms over her chest. Tucking her legs into a cross position.

The goat before her, angled his head towards his owner, giving a questioning look to Sengoku.

"RPG? What the hell are you speaking about!?"

"RPG means Role Playing Game. Games like those have the quality to give the player some kind of freedom when it comes to the path they intend to take. For example, there is a hero guy who confronts with the villain. In the end, most likely defeat him. Everything clear until now. Right?"

Looking back at Sengoku he slightly nodded, he still doesn't know what she is speaking about, but maybe if he just listens to her ceaseless speech perhaps he can gain some insight.

"Now, there is a chance the villain won, in that case, there is a chance the dark being simply spare the hero, kidnapping him. Proceeding to brainwash him completely, and then whoaaa! Here is the twist! The player became the servant of the Dark Lord and now completed missions according to his bidding! What a turn of the face! What wondrous plot progression!"

She clapped her hands above her head, slightly bowing her head.

Sengoku just wanted to ask, but he was interrupted again.

"Of course, the player may choose to be a simple lackey with the steady background, the source of income and experience is nice after all, in time even be able to become the right hand of the Dark Lord. But… there is always a but…"

Looking up she smiled brightly.

"What if our player decides to use the Dark Lord resources against him? Subtly. Hmmm? Slowly but steadily turning all of his previous subjects against the ruler of the dark citadel? What if the hero succeeds? What then? Will our player choose to return to be an annoying goody good guy or let the corruption of power overwhelm him? Becoming a new Dark Lord, replacing the previous one? How will the player rule? Will he treat his vassals fairly, rules over the lands with peace and love, in the process most likely ruin the industry?

"Leading the nation in bankruptcy, in the end ruining everything the said nation stood for? Or he became the most hated tyrant in the history of the land? In exchange for a long-term advantage, the history will not remember him as a tyrant who ruled with an iron fist. But a visionary who did what needed to be done and brought prosperity. Or… Is it even possible to not ruin the industry and make everyone happy? The choice stands on the player; only he can decide what path he takes. What if he defeats the villain in the critical point of time? What direction time will twist this time?"

"What happens?" Sengoku theorized the possible outcomes, and he expected a specific answer. Still, he understands not what the girl wants to imply.

Does not matter, he asked anyway.

"Nothing… Nothing. If I am right… that decision will still linger, still exist somewhere. He simply did not take the specific path at that exact moment. Changing the current hero timeline, but leaving the possibility open, the possibility that one day… someone take that exact path that leads an entirely different direction that our hero took when the villain defeated him."

"So you believe our choices determine our fate? Eh? Angel-chan?"

She shook her head. "No. Not only our choices but every tiny little variable that is constantly changing in our life, our universe. Our parents, our genes, our environment. Everything. Like a butterfly effect, rippling through the fabric of time and space. Describes everything and everyone around us, changing them greatly. As well they change us, answering our ripple, reacting to it, the best way they can. Everything is connected, for example…"

Pointing at the vase on the Fleet Admiral's desk. She started the new chapter of her explanation.

"You see that vase; it looks like a simple item on your desk. Does it?"

Sengoku nodding glanced at the vase. Remembering he received it as a present from one of the Marine Captain.

"Yes, what of it?"

He still stumbled in the dark what Angel want to picture; he started to outline the rough idea. But he still can't get it.

"What would you do if someone accidentally broke it, what turn your life takes? What would you feel?"

"I suppose I feel a little bit sad about it. But outside of that. Just a little bit of annoyance being someone had to take care of the mess." explained the fleet admiral, looking pondering at the vase. Then turning his head back to Angel.

"Well, that's more than enough to change the route of the Marine who will clean the ruinous remains of the item. I am willing to guess the person who will clean it up that person will not be you, but one of your lower-ranked colleagues."

Sengoku ruffling raised his nose in a miff. "Of course, I am not a fan of it myself, but my position does not allow me to lower myself to do such thing. However, I like to do such basic thing time to time by myself."

Clapping her hand her face turned happy. "You see! You already affected one of your subordinates, who after finished here immediately hurry back to finish his other duties. In the process affecting everything and everyone he will come in touch."

Lowering his head, Sengoku grabbed his oculars and cleaned them. For a while, he can follow Angel's description, but now his head started to ache.

He still understood the rough complex idea behind her monologue, but according to his opinion, she is overcomplicating it too much.

Releasing a huffing sound, he raised his head back to the girl.

"Now you just made my head hurt. Can you leave my office and lollygag elsewhere? I have work to do."

Waving his hand, the Fleet Admiral hissed her away.

"But I am so bored! I even sneaked into the sealed section of this base. I found nothing, only overly boring documents…

"You did what!?" Sengoku quipped, almost roaring glared at his companion.

"Nothing! Nothing! It was just a joke!" Defending herself with a fast hand motion, Angel's face pictured a doubtful expression.

Gritting his teeth, Sengoku shook his head. "Ju-Just don't break anything… that's all I ask."

"I am still bored…" she deadpanned.

"Why don't you just annoy your fellow pirates or even Kizaru-kun? I am sure he would enjoy your presence."

"I speak with him… Pikachu-kun just can't take anything serious… his speech pattern makes me sleepy."

Yawning the girl covered her mouth with a lazy motion, showing a utterly disregarding expression.

"You fellow Warlords?"

"I am not a pirate… how many times I had to say?"

"According to the laws, you are…"

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are…"

"But I am not!"

"Yes you are!" grumbled Sengoku roared, standing up the girl and the senior man glared at each other. The static atmosphere in the room almost visible.

"BUT I AM NOT! I AM AN ADVENTURER NOT A PIRATE!" roaring at the Marine Commander seemed to shrink a few sizes as well she gain several more volumes. Both in size and intimidating factor.

Like a raging dragon her face turned into a scowl, her face still beautiful, but terrifying at once. Like a furious goddess who tantrum over the seas. It seemed all Marieojis tremble and shake as the two of them argued.

The ground started to tremble, and every light bulb, glass, the previously mentioned vase and every other lightly crushable furniture broke in an instant in Sengoku's room.

Sweating the fleet admiral realised, he needs to do something. "An-Angel! Stop, or I will be obliged to take steps to stop you!"

The shake lessened, and Angel took a few deep breath. Closing her eyes, she positioned herself into a meditative position.

"Please forgive me; I forgot to do my daily mediation… I can be a little edgy without it."

Bowing his head, the Fleet Admiral accepted the answer and tried to soothe his nerves.

"Is that so… you know what? Why not you travel around in the city, I am sure you will like it."

Offered the Fleet Admiral. He was sure; there are not many people who can stop her from causing the complete obliteration of the city if she decides to do so.

"But you asked me to stay here…"

"And since when that stopped you?"

"Since you asked me nicely… I obliged to listen to those who ask me nicely…"

"Why did you broke into the sealed section then? Aren't that forbidden as well?" inquiring the Fleet Admiral, he was truly curious if she indeed could be influenced so smoothly or not.

If the answer is yes, then there is a chance…

No! Shaking his head, he immediately rejected the idea.

She is just fooling with them he was sure of it. Why shouldn't she oblige back then?

But reconsidering Kizaru's report… she indeed followed his request when he formulated it right. But Kizaru made a mistake when he tried to attack the persons the bargain protected.

Sometimes Sengoku really doesn't understand, that man, either he indeed that careless as his subordinates saw him or just a little airhead?

He knows the bearer of the Pika-Pika no Mi since decades, and he was always like this. Never really took anything seriously.

Shrugging her shoulders, Angel turned her head away. "You didn't say I can't… you just said don't break anything or cause commotion."

Thinking back, she was right. He never asked her not to enter the restricted zones. He thought it goes without saying.

And it seems… he was wrong, if you don't forbid something from a child in a direct way, he/she will find a way to outplay the system.

She answered just the way he expected her to respond.

"Hmm… I see..." concerned Sengoku nodded. Raising, spinning his neck towards her, he asked carefully.

"Say, Angel? Aren't you want a little tour around the town?"

"You asked before... Am I really that bothersome? Huh? Sengoku-san?" asking playfully she tilted her head.

Even the Fleet Admiral backed seeing her adorable face. Blushing slightly he turned his head away.

"N-No of course, just sometimes…" he added.

"Ohhh…" depressively she leaned forward, showing a frozen expression.

"I mean… maybe if you walk around the city, you will find something useful to do instead of sitting here all day…"

She glanced up at the ceiling, pondering hard what to do. "Maybe you are right… I really need to stretch my legs…"

 _"_ _That being said… I am really frustrated… I found nothing important in the sealed section outside of the usual dirty documents. The dirty little secrets that the Government want to keep in secrecy as much as they can… boring stuff… bleh… I am here roughly a day… why didn't think about it previously? I am really growing old… aren't I?"_ Asking herself, she showed a sad smile for a moment.

Nodding she accepted the proposition. "That's sound good, but first I need my meditation, I don't want rampage through the city."

Bowing his head, Sengoku accepted. "Take your time. It takes time until I find someone who is qualified enough to be your guide through the city…"

'Crack… Munch, Munch, Munch…'

Releasing an irked huff, Sengoku can't do anything. Angel raided his rice cake once again.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Later: Marine HQ on Marieojis:**

Captain Smoker was irked, no the word irked cannot possibly describe his current mod. He was infuriated.

A few hours ago he just got a direct order from the Fleet Admiral himself, get his ass in his office as soon as possible and report for duty.

Great, when he thought he could get some nap before the execution starts. True, Marieojis was only a few hours away from Marineford with his ship. His vessel and crew already prepared to leave behind the capital.

The strangest thing was the next, Sengoku ordered him to bring Tashigi (his subordinate and attaché) as well.

He had no the faintest idea why he needs her, not as it mattered. An order was an order, and he obliged to fulfil it.

Cutting through the rank of the lower ranked Marines, the grey-haired Marine veteran huffed out the epithet smoke that always left his body. Keeping two cigars in his mouth, smoking them despite the restriction of the HQ.

"Captain Smoker! Sir! What do you think why Fleet Admiral Sengoku-sama called for us?"

Glancing at his attaché, Smoker huffed impassively. "I have not the faintest idea. However, his timing could be better."

"Ca-Captain!" Tashigi gasped stepping one step back suddenly. "Saying such thing from your superior is just not right!"

"Right or not right… This is the truth… Calling me back when my crew prepared to head to Marineford… something wrong…"

The four-eyed girl tilted her head as she hurried after her captain. "What do you mean Sir?"

Puffing out a cloud of smoke without even removing his cigars, Smoker huffed. "Nothing… I just don't like this whole thing… the plan is too risky. And right before the execution of that brat…"

Reaching the door, the men stood guard near the sides saluted. Smoker simply nodded giving his respect and walked to the door.

Knocking on it several times, waiting a few moments a voice called out. Inviting him and Tashigi inside of the chamber. "Come in…"

Came the muscular voice of the wise leader.

Pushing down the doorknob, the two Marine entered. Immediately cutting themselves into a proper stance, they saluted, pulling out their strict face.

"Captain Smoker and Ensign Tashigi reporting for duty Sir!"

Sengoku nodded and saluted. Showing a serious face.

"Thank you for coming. Please step closer."

The two Marine did as they ordered and accepted the invitation. Closing the door in the process.

"What's your orders Sir?" inquiring Smoker looked around, recognising the only person who does not belong amongst their rank.

The only person who showed a discarding, careless expression as she sat on Sengoku's table. Her eyes closed, taking a cross-legged position, breathing at a steady pace.

Around her, several floating items hover, like an invisible force keeping them in the air. Both Tashigi and Smoker were intrigued. Is she a Devil Fruit user?

Both of them know who she was, of course, the picture on her wanted poster and her not too subtle arrival to Marieojis did not help either. Anyone who saw her looked after her warily.

Not mentioning rumours spread fast amongst the soldiers of World Government, about the arrival of the demon who run under the name, Angel.

Descending from the skies thundering, bringing ruin and devastation with herself, blowing a big hole in the side of the Headquarters.

Her fellow Marines speak about her like she was some kind of monster, a being of nightmares, a being that even with the strength of admirals it was impossible to contain. In another word… A true monster.

Yet, Tashigi just can't believe in the rumours. And seeing her, an infamous criminal lazily meditate only in arms reach from the Fleet Admiral. It is even more unbelievable to even imagine. Astonishing how calm she is.

Most criminals can't even stand straight in the presence of Golden Buddha. But she… she just sits cross-legged and meditated, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Most likely not even aware of her surrounding environment.

Seeing her scabbarded sword floating on her side, made her question of her level of danger. If she indeed that dangerous why should the Fleet Admiral let her in arms reach, armed?

If she would be indeed that dangerous, the Marines evidently confiscated her sword even before she took one single step in Marieojis.

Although she was a little surprised, inspecting Angel's sword a little better, she saw it even from this distance. It is indeed a masterwork katana, maybe also one of the legendary Supreme Grade Meito's or at least reaching the realm of Great Grade quality.

Being a sword enthusiastic and having the life goal to free all know Meito's from the hand of those unworthy to bear the sacred blades, she can't do anything just wonder if its indeed one of those legendary swords or not.

Meanwhile, Smoker and Sengoku discussed how to proceed. "Captain Smoker, I sent for you because I have an urgent task for your subordinate. Ensign Tashigi. Is it?"

The girl realising her name was called, immediately shoot up with a straight posture, showing a terrified face. "Hay!" saluting the bitter surprise on her face just radiated. Is her absentmindedness caught the attention of the Admiralty, and now the Fleet Commander himself want to punish her?

Is it? She does not remember what she had done that earned the wrath of the Admiralty. But as her captain often said, she was pretty absent-minded. She forgot a lot of things nowadays. Her clumsiness did not help either.

"Tashigi-san… I have an important task for you. If you are willing to take it. I warn you, this is a dangerous task."

"Yes! Sir! I will do it Sir!" still saluting she answered immediately, showing her fleet admiral as much respect as she can muster. Even making Sengoku release a subtle sweat drop seeing her behaviour.

"At ease… Ensign…"

Lowering her hand taking a resting stance, Tashigi nodded. "Thank you, Sir!" On her forehead, a slight sweat poured down amidst her glasses.

"What is the task would be? Sir?"

Raising his muscled hand, Sengoku pointed at the still mediating girl sitting beside him.

"Give her a guide through Marieojis… don't anger her!" emphasizing the last part extra slow, Sengoku give weight the task.

Tashigi looked at Smoker, who in return looked back at her.

"Sir! With all due to respect, you can't expect Tashigi to be able to hold her back if she accidentally gets lost."

Smoker stated, recognising the whitehead from the wanted poster, identifying her from the reports.

Her bounty and danger level way over Tashigi and maybe even his own pay grade.

"I am afraid; no one really gets her stopped if she decides to rampage through the Holy Land. The least we can do is to satisfy her needs to keep her on our side for the time being. She is like a child after all, if we entertain her and serve her needs, she will fall asleep sooner or later."

"Sir…" Tashigi dumbfounded, slightly raising her hand, pointing at Angel. "I think she is hearing us..."

"She is meditating, outside of that… she herself stated. Until we treat her with respect and entertain her, she will willing to cooperate, even help us if the time comes. This is what we agreed on…"

Meanwhile, the Fleet Admiral explained his reasons; he hid the lower part of his face behind his sizable hands. Completely hiding his moustache. His strict cut eyes, however, showed a determined picture. Showing he meant every word that left his mouth.

"Whatever your orders might be Sir! I will happily oblige!"

Tashigi saluted, on her face a determined look. Smoker looked at her lazily, huffing out a smoke cloud, removing his cigars from his mouth for a moment. He just shook his head disapproving. This silly girl might kill herself one day with her recklessness.

"Thank you…" after a slight nod, Sengoku continued. "Being most of the qualified female staff with an adequate ranking are busy with the last touches before they depart to Marineford.

"Your task will be to entertain our guest, guide her in Marieojis, if she sees something she likes, buy it for her, the Government will cover the expenses."

Smoker and Tashigi gasped, never before it happened the Government pestered a criminal like her. Even when it comes to the Shichibukai, the World Nobles and the Gorosei, not even treated them this well. Angel must be left a deep impression.

"Is that satisfactory for you? Angel-chan?" inquired Sengoku, slightly raising his brow.

The man did not like a business with criminals like her. He did not like the idea at all.

According to Angel, she just protected herself when the Marines attacked. And she was partly right; they should be more patient with her when she (as she said) shot an innocent pirate joke. Instead of proceeding with her immediate shackling.

If not those buffoon World Nobles, they may succeed, they may be sat here as allies today, maybe Angel could even be a Marine, one of them, but because of the hasty reaction of the World Nobles. They are forced to oblige her requests if they want her to their side.

It was bad enough before, now they had to satisfy a child with unpredictable nature. A child who most likely the most dangerous being in All Blues.

Sengoku did not like it, but the order came directly from the Celestial Dragons and the Gorosei. They need to oblige, no matter how painful it was.

The Whitehead released a slow sight, the items around her started to descend the ground, the touch the floor softly. Everything except her sword proceeded accordingly.

Sluggishly opening her eyes, she nodded with a big grin. "Perfect! Thank you Sengoku-san… however…"

Slightly glancing at the veteran admiral, she stated her request. "I would like to be present on that execution; there are not many executions where I came from… more precisely, there are no public executions where I came from…"

"Are you willing to lend us a hand if the time comes? Are you willing to take the mantle of a Shichibukai?"

"Still not decided sorry… but… I will not interfere with the execution. Neither with your operation, that much I can promise, unless, I see something unsightly… if that happens, then I have to oblige my own code of honour and beat some sense into those who dared to disturb my little vacation…"

Smoker placed his hand onto his Seastone-tipped jitte. Before he could even move, Sengoku raised his hand stopping him.

"Do we take that a threat? 'White Demon Angel'?"

"No… take it as a promise… I can't stand unsightly things those violate my own code of honour."

Finishing her sentence slightly turned to Sengoku, on her face a slight doubt settled. "'White Demon'?"

"The Marines who saw you crashing the island and holding on your own against Admiral Kizaru give you this nickname. Don't ask me why…"

Frowning Sengoku turned his head away. _"Aside from that… Kizaru spoke in his report about her weapon; it was like she devoured his light with the darkness emitted from that dreadful sword of hers. He hardly wanted to admit, but he could barely hold his ground against her. If not Mihawk and Kuma's sudden appearance, most likely she would be able to defeat him in time… but let's just not let her know that… we have enough problems without a cocky brat who thinks she can do as she pleases."_

Tashigi gasped, Smoker showed his usual impassive expression and lit his second set of cigars.

"Sh-She could hold against Admiral Kizaru!?"

Sengoku nodded. "Still want the task? Ensign Tashigi?"

Tashigi hesitated for a moment, considering her options. But in the end, she nodded and gulped down her nervousness. Even if it comes the impossibility of the mission. She can't refuse the Fleet Admiral's request.

"Ye-Yes, Sir! I will do it!"

"Then it's decided…" Sengoku nodded. "You will leave the island with Mihawk in twelve hours, don't be late. He will not wait for you. But if you somewhat miss him. You can go with Ensign Tashigi. She will know the way…"

Glancing at her, then back to Tashigi he closed his eyes concerned. "Now if you may leave my office, I have something to discuss with Captain Smoker… please…" he added.

Jumping down from her cushioned, desk seat. Angel stretched her limbs, releasing a big yawn. "Oki-Doki!"

Petting one last time the goat, she smiled. "Be good little one. More petting will come in the future!"

The goat just give out a 'meek' that said 'Bye! See you later!'

Walking out, she reached Tashigi's side. "Hi! I am Angel! It's nice to meet you! Please take care of me!"

Offering her hand she offered a friendly grin with it, making the spectacle bearing girl turn her head away slightly and show a little blush.

"I-It's nice to meet you."

Seeing Tashigi's momentary hesitation Angel released a small chuckle. She did not mean it offensive, but the face of the young Ensign turned lobster-like. "I-it's not funny!" she yelped.

"I am sorry! I am sorry!" grabbing her hand the two of them shook hands. Then twirling towards the door Angel marched out.

"Lead the way Sempai!" she throws her hands into the air.

Yelling happily, Sengoku can't help himself just glance uneasily at Smoker, then show a concerned expression. Hoping nothing will anger her under her way or violate her so-called 'code of honour'. Or anything that makes his work harder.

Tashigi watched her captain helplessly for a few moments, still unable to process what really happened.

Seeing the helplessness of his subordinate smoker growled. "Go! Don't get her lost or I will kick your ass!"

Nodding terrified she proceeded to leave the room, but before that, it comes to her mind; Angel left her sword. Maybe if she can get her hands on it, she could tell its quality.

But as she took even a single step towards the weapon. Like the floating blade gained sentience, it raced out from the room, barely missing her and smoker. Barely missing to turn her and her captain into a pinch cushion.

Not as Smoker could get hurt by such physical nuisance because of his Logia type Devil Fruit. But being Tashiki was just a simple human, a body with a big hole in it would significantly affect her health.

Trembling for a moment, she gulped, then saluted one last time and hurried after her new responsibility.

The door closed, Smoker and the Fleet Admiral finally could proceed with the discussion.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Roughly a day later in Marineford:**

People started to gather in the Headquarter. All around from all blues, the might of Justice gathered.

The tree Admirals ready to jump whenever the enemy arrives, with the exception of the suddenly disappeared Blackbeard and the soon coming Boa Hancock. The Shichibukai are ready.

All around the blues, the full might of the Marines will gather. Justice will be served. Raining down its iron fist those unworthy.

Jhon Giant, the first giant Marine ever enlisted gathered his elite forces. Rallying more than one hundred thousand soldiers, gathering the best of the best in Marineford. Preparing Whitebeard coming attack.

The message already came, every scouting ship sent against Whitebeard and his grand fleet sunk and destroyed without mercy.

It makes even worrisome the sudden news about an outbreak in Impel Down. According to the message, Vice-Warden Magellan and his elite squad of wardens struggle to end the sudden breakout, the breakout that might endanger the whole operation.

The only good news is connected with the appearance of Boa Hancock and her assurance about Ace transportation will go smoothly. They are on their way back to Marineford.

But the sea is dangerous, and accidents happen every time. There is a high chance they might be intercepted by one of the smaller fleets that take the sail to join the Whitebeard Grand Fleet, or even Whitebeard himself.

That man is dangerous, not only because of his raw power and his Devil Fruit ability alone. But because he was a bright man. After all, the old man not accidentally survived so long because of his strength. No, he knows when and who he had to ally himself.

True, he made a few mistakes on the road, mistakes that would cause the death of any other person. Still, he survived and emerged even stronger than before.

Gained many friends, many allies under his long road. And now, he called for them, and every single one of them answered. Showing infinite gratitude towards the old man. Repaying the debt they owe him.

A fifty ship sized fleet surrounded the harbour, fully prepared for the incoming attack. The press present, already mediated the events. Only the last finishing touches remained before the broadcast can finally start.

The three Marine Admirals already took their seat on the thrones prepared directly for them. Marines organised their lines, making sure everything is in place for the incoming attack.

The present Shichibukai (Dracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, Gekko Moriah, Bartholomew Kuma) forming the first defensive line. If the Marines needs their help, they will help out.

"Push those cannons near the sides! Hurry!" waved one of the Captain. Urging his men to make haste with the preparations.

"Coby! Hurry up with those plans! We need them here! Vice Admiral Garp will be furious if we mess things up in his absence!"

A thin and considerably average looking boy ran through the flat line that separated the sea from Marineford. Just in the top of the Fortress Walls.

His looks average, neither handsome nor ugly. Wearing standard marine jackets with pants. And neckerchief as well as a brightly patterned bandanna worn tied across his forehead.

The bandana covered his average looking glasses, pushed up entirely to cover his forehead.

Only one thing made him excel from his fellow Marines. His light pink coloured hair. That, however, was short, it was long enough for the air to make his appearance spiky when the breath caught of it.

"A moment Helmappo-san! On my way!"

The one who the sentence aimed was also a man with average height. Or at least he seemed average compared to the towering Admirals. Wearing a black visor, the air ruffled his long, lean blonde hair.

A slightly muscled body build present under his Marine uniform with a green vest over it. The look supplemented with purple pants and black gloves.

For a moment Coby looked at his side, watching the infinite seas. The weather was too calm, dangerously calm. It was like the calm before the storm. He did not like it, did not like it in the slightest.

"Guahh!" Coby colliding with someone in his momentary pondering bumped down on the ground. Dropping the previously mentioned documents.

Looking up he was still confused, but he was not the slightly chubby boy, not anymore. Garp put both him and Helmappo through intense training. The training was harsh, but it brought its fruit. Melting the baby fat away previously attached to his body.

Dusting himself off he was at his feet for a moment, trying to salvage the documents, then after clumsily picked up a few pieces showing regret, bowed immediately. Seemingly recognizing the person he collided still standing above him waiting for a proper apology.

"I am sorry! Please forgive me! Out of my momentary hurry, I did not look where my feet led me!"

Nailing his vision on the ground, he would never dare look for the person who he bumped into.

The person was like a wall, yet not entirely. The resistance was still here, but he felt a soft feeling when he bumped into the person before him.

Slowly opening his eyes a slightly high heeled black jackboot came into his vision. It was strange but not the most unusual thing. Coby saw weird things day after day after all.

"It's okay. It was partly my fault." said a soft female voice, a slight embarrassment can be heard out from her tone.

Measuring the person closer, he straightened himself. Her outfit quite resembled of a very high ranked Marine. The long trench coat that placed above the white shirt and the tie was here. Also, Coby recognized the white officer cap.

However, the typical Marine markings are completely missing. Instead of them, symbols and insignias he just can't understand. She must be part of some kind of secret unit belonged to the CP.

Unit most likely way above his own ranking. Way above his simple Master Chief Petty Officer rank. It was only natural to give her respect even when he doesn't know who she was.

Realizing this might be the case, he immediately saluted. "Please forgive me, Ma'am! It will not happen again!"

Squinting his eyes, he waited for the usual scolding. The scolding that did not come.

Coby slowly, but steadily pried open his eyes. But on the person's face, only an amusing grin settled.

Her two glowing eyes mirrored her playful nature, making poor Coby clueless about her true intentions.

One way he trembled feeling the aura of power she emitted, it was comparable to Garp if not even stronger than his. On the other side, he felt some kind of soothing, calm air surrounded her. An aura of command that he would follow even the end of the world.

Still, her face seemed similar, like he saw her before, he just doesn't know where.

Maybe he just needed more shut-eye, in the last few days he really neglected sleeping, prioritizing his duty.

On her side, an expensive looking sword hung, supreme in quality.

Crouching down the girl carefully collected the papers dropped by the young pink head Marine, then handed back the stack to him.

"Here you go."

Coby uneasily but accepted. "Tha-Thank you Ma'am!" he nodded.

She smiled and bowed in acknowledgement. "You have a cool hair. What's your name?"

"Master Chief Petty Officer Coby Ma'am!"

Saluting again, dropped himself into a line position.

"I will remember that name. You have a bright future young one. I see a great untapped potential lay dormant in you… but…" her expression turned a little bit serious.

Coby can't do anything just tremble. That damn 'but'! He hated that word, after that cursed word Garp usually beat some sense in them.

"But… if you call me with the attributive 'Ma'am' once again. I stuff my sword in your ass…" she tapped a few times the tip of her sword. "It makes me feel old..."

Her tone did not carry any kind of malicious intent. Even so, Coby's knees trembled, he could barely manage to stand straight. The pressure she exerted was worse than Garp's, worse in multiple levels.

Then suddenly… "Just call me Angel-chan as everyone else Coby-chan!" her expression softened instantly, giving Coby a playful wink.

The pink head Marine flustered suddenly; she was beautiful after all. No, beautiful would be an overstatement. It was like god sculpted her face into the perfect paradigm how beautiful women should look.

Oh if Coby just knows her face actually the work of a designer specialised modelling female faces. You might say very expensive faces directly meant to appeal both male and female players.

"Ye-yes…" Coby gulped. Mihawk stepped on Angel's side and just rolled his eyes annoyed seeing the scene.

Then proceeded forward, finally finishing the big circle around Marineford, completing his usual survey before a coming battle.

"Don't give up! I Believe in you…"

Patting a few times Coby face she playfully lollygagged after Mihawk. "Mihawk-kun! Please wait!" she chirped, using her angelic voice.

"Sh-She believes in me…" A few traces of blood started to pour from his nose. Still unable to move.

Touching the spot where she touched him, Coby was speechless for a few moments, only Helmeppo's sudden violent shaking could bring him back from his imaginative world. "Coby! Are you there? Answer me! Dammit! Are you all right?!"

His friend worried about him. He heard from his tone. "I-I am fine… Helmeppo-san…"

"You are bleeding. By the way…" Helmeppo pointed out.

Looking after the whitehead, Coby blinked at least a dozen times, completely ignoring his previous friend sentence. "Who was she? Is she some kind of CP agent? Helmeppo? Do you know anything about her?" turning back his friend Coby inquired.

When Coby and Helmeppo first meet, you could say they were not in the best terms.

You may also say when Coby and Helmeppo meet for the first time the blonde Marine tried to shoot Coby in the head. Being his father was a corrupt Marine previously, Helmeppo got a feed of his false feeling of authority and became a spoiled brat.

Only recently gathered his courage to sincerely apologise from Coby for his previous unacceptable behaviour and accept his offer to become his friend.

From that, the two of them became inseparable friends, friends advancing through the ranks to one day became Marines worthy of Admiral Rank.

"I have no idea, but she seemed dangerously familiar…" mumbled the blonde, looking at his pink haired friend.

"Let's go! Captain Nezumi is waiting for those documents."

Meanwhile, Mihawk and Angel stopped, inspecting the coastline, enjoying the last hot breezes of the soon coming battle. Enjoying the calm before the storm.

"You show them too much compassion, or it was just a simple game for you? Hmm?" Mihawk glanced down at her slightly, sizing up his companion.

"Well, someone had to recognize their talent if their superiors unable to do so…"

 **Flashback:**

Arriving back from the guide, Tashigi was happy, very happy. Being first she asked Angel where she wants to go; she simply answered: _"You are the guide, I am in your care. Take me wherever you want just make it fun."_

So she did so. First, she showed her the famous buildings all around of the city, then one by one they ripped through the city and spent the money of the Government. All for Angel's disdain, she hated shopping, but despite her great strength, she can't stop the zealous freshly named ensign to drag her with herself.

Tashigi dragged Angel through all the clothing, the lingerie and every other shop. Buying not only for Angel but herself as well.

At the end, ending the pirate in half dead, broken state. Leaving the pirate worth almost a half billion (according to Sengoku over one billion) in the state of a disdained, mumbling rag crawling on the ground.

The only thing made poor Angel relieve her suffering, was the state of mind, under their way they also visited several sword shops.

Looking around in the shop Angel inspected the weapons. Searching for an adequate one. Not as she needed it, her sword most likely better than anything you can find just everywhere.

Leaning forward one of the cabinets, she just now scanned a great looking sword. Its handle braided with a quality woven red material, the sheath chromed silver with black markings and the blade itself had a superior blade quality.

It was visible how the Smith built and treated the sword layer by layer; it was indeed a masterwork.

At least for people of this world, for Angel, it was just an everyday sword she used to discard. Swords manufactured under Eryuentiu or even acquired from the city. (The floating city of the Greed Kings that produced an endless amount of water and prized weapons.) The weapons acquired from that place still prized and worth a small fortune, but for Angel, it was just a trash.

Angel just clicked her tongue. "Nah… trash…" she mumbled.

Hearing this Tashigi's eyes widened. "Ho-How can you say such thing! This sword is a masterpiece!"

"Is something wrong? Esteemed customer?" asked the shopkeeper slyly.

He was a quite average lean man, with almost closed eyes and big rat like a tooth. Folding his hands greedily, he asked the customers.

"No, thank you. There is no problem… we are just browsing…"

The shopkeeper nodded. "If you need anything don't freet call for me."

"We will do that… thank you… Although…"

Angel looked in the direction of a barrel full of discounted swords. Walked to it, and pulled out a blade, a blade that looked old, rusty anyone who ever looked at it would just see a discarded junk.

Inspecting it for a few moments, sniffing it, making a few swung she nodded satisfactorily.

A big smile curled on her face. "I will take this…"

Both the shopkeeper and Tashigi came closer and looked at the blade. And their face flinched in disgust. "My Lady, there are surely better-suited blades than that. Let me look some other weapon for you; I am sure we can find something satisfactory."

"No… I want this…" gazing through the blade her eye shone; she saw something, something unique in that blade.

Reaching into her pouch, she placed one million on the counter. Both the manager and Tashigi's jaws immediately dropped a few floors.

"Thank you…" bowing her head she simply turned around and marched out. "Tashigi, we are leaving…"

"Wa-Wait! That's sword don't worth that much!"

"Angel!" running after her, the four-eyed girl tried to stop Angel after grabbing the luggage worth of clothes she bought.

"Why are you took that garbage!?" she shouted. "And leaving that much of money for that rusty thing! Are you insane or you just can't measure the worth of a sword!"

Several people looked the direction of the heathen, one-sided dispute. Then turned back and continued with their everyday life, ignoring the crazy woman and her antics.

The tirade continued for several more long seconds when she was out of breath Angel slowly turned to her, pointing with her index finger to Tashigi1s forehead. "Are you finished?"

Gulping the Ensign nodded. "Ye-Yes..."

Angel snapped her fingers and showed a flat expression. "Good… now you finally calmed. Can you lead me to a dojo?"

"A dojo? Why should you want to go to a dojo?"

Showing a mysterious, toothy smile Angel did not answer. She only said… "Show the way… Are you a swordsman? I show you a few usefull trick."

Tashigi was terrified, that was an understatement, even seeing that smile filled her with fear of the unknown. Until now, Angel denied every rumour that the Government and even the Admiralty tabled against her.

Completely defying the picture they painted from a vicious pirate like her. Under their way through Marieojis, she sticks to her. Behaved like a normal citizen, even allowed her to buy everything at her own expense. Even joking about: _"Sengoku-kun surely had my head for this… hehe…"_

Seemingly she was not intimidated by the Golden Buddha in the slightest, moreover even joked at her own expense. She is either crazy or… she is completely aware of the consequences angering the Fleet Admiral.

Only one thing ruined her picture, her constant whining whenever the two of them entered in a lingerie or clothing shop. When that happened, from a civilised person she transformed into a child in a tantrum. Always asking: _"Are we finished yet? Are we finished yet? I am so bored!"_

Reaching a public dojo. The two of them entered. Changing into the appointed training clothes. Equipping one-one Bokken (wooden training sword) then taking a stance.

Although, Tashigi and every other present found Angel's stance strange, amateur, full of holes. It did not even seem a proper posture belonged an esteemed swordsman like her; it seemed a stance belonged to a rooky who never before held a sword in his/her hand.

"Attack!"

Tashigi attacked, using her honed craft she charged towards Angel. She strikes like a hurricane, wild but controlled. Still, Angel did not even block, she just stood in one place, slightly leaning away from the young Ensign strikes.

Gritting her teeth, Tashigi tried again and again. But all for nought, not even a strike collided with her opponent. In the end, she felt the Bokken reaches her back. Touching the symbol in the middle of her uniform.

"Again! Again! Again…!"

Tashigi tried again and again, with the same outcome. After every defeat Angel presented an useful tip, paired with the slow presentation of movement set.

For example, how should she hold her sword, what stance she should use in a different situation, or even showing her strange but not less useful techniques?

Like Sensei to her pupil, Angel trained her. The session summed the basic of the basic, but it was more than enough for Tashigi to advance leap of bounds with her swordsmanship.

An hour later breathing heavily, the Ensign collapsed onto the ground, supporting herself with her Bokken.

Around them the people watched the strange duo, few people applauded Angel's peerless bladework. Few of them even offered her great sum if she became their private instructor or even bodyguard.

Some people even cheered. Only one of them stood in the background, folding his hand over his chest, watching the battle with his Hawkeyes. Measuring the duel with critical eyes.

"I… Whez… Can't even… wheeze… hit you once…"

Lowering herself to her level, Angel looked in her eyes. "I give you one last tip... Do you know why?"

Shaking her head, Tashigi answered timidly. "Be-Because you are a better swordsman?"

Lowering her head, Angel showed a sad expression. "If it only that would be the case, the answer would be yes…"

"Then what?" Tashigi looked up at her hopefully. Like a student to her sensei, waiting for her to teach the secrets of the world.

"First… you lack the proper technique to stand a chance. On your level, even touching me is impossible at least."

She (Tashigi) nodded, she was well aware. Despite the slightly visible age difference, she must admit she was an inferior swordsman compared to Angel.

Angel's speed, strength and technique way above her. But she is willing to learn; she did not like the idea all of the knowledge will coming from a pirate. But she is willing to oblige; Angel was not average pirate after all. Even she accepted that.

"What is the second?" Taking a kneeling position her breath was still heavy.

Angel said nothing for a moment, just pointed at her forehead. Giving her a gentle push. "You think too much… don't overthink things. It only slows you down. Let your body decide what to do. Let your sword, control your moves."

Glancing towards the mysterious man watching them from the end lines, she gives him a playful wink.

Of course, many of men thought it addressed for them and fainted. Mihawk only shrugged, turned around and left the room.

"I think it's time to go…" announcing the whitehead looked at the clock positioned on the wall.

Tashigi eyes widened. "You are right! Captain Smoker will flay me alive if we are late!"

"Scary guy…" she (Angel) commented, accompanied with a slight chuckle.

"You have no idea…" Tashigi deadpanned.

 **Flashback End:**

Shaking his head, Mihawk showed a calm expression. "You give that girl too much credit… she has no talent…"

"But she is enthusiastic and willing to learn…"

Grunting the Greatest Swordsman shook his head once again, turning his gaze back towards the crescent-shaped bay.

"Your choice… I don't care…"

"What about Zoro-kun? When you arrived at Sabaody Archipelago. He recognised you. You want to train him?"

Mihawk gives a slight nod. "If he survives, he had potential, being you are not willing to take my place as the Greatest Swordsman in the World."

"Too bad!" she chuckled. "Know what! What about a bet?"

"A bet?" Mihawk raised one of his brow intriguing. Slightly turning to Angel, then immediately angling his head away. "Amusing idea, but not interested…"

"Oh! You are such a letdown!" crouching to the ground, Angel curled her white lock with her finger, showing a sad expression.

"Tch! You are such a child!"

"And you are too gloomy…" she retorted, drawing circles on the concrete with her finger.

In the meantime, Moriah and Doflamingo walked to their side. Moriah showed his usual vicious expression, allowing the world to see al its white glory.

Doflamingo's face picture a toothy grin, his tongue hung out from his mouth.

If you asked Angel, he looked like a tanned metrosexual fruitcake, Garry. And Moriah like a poorly stitched zombie built from different sized limbs, all held together by the sewing's adorned his throat.

Not as it was terrible, both back in Nazarick and in YGGDRASSIL existed undead beings and even boss who looked like him. Just a little bit more intimidating. She was sure Neuronist Painkill would even find his company soothing.

Back in Marieojis, whenever he tried to speak with him. The man just hissed and waved her away.

 _"_ _Go away brat! You are bothering my grand design!"_ as he said. Stealing another unsuspecting Marine's shadow.

It was quite amusing ability, and not less useful. Although, she suspected if the user loses his consciousness every stolen shadow return to their respective owner.

Maybe even the created 'false undead' (as she called them.) cease to move or even crumbling to dust.

They were like the undead back home, but not entirely like the ones Ainz created. They lacked the negative energy. Whatever fueled them was not negative energy she was sure of it.

But she doesn't know enough just now; she needs further experiments to make sure.

Whatever, if she manages to replicate the ability, that would open up many doors. Not as she could not solve the same thing with simple Umrakinesis that was almost the same thing.

With the ability [Shadow Marionette] the user can replicate the same thing. You only need to be a little imaginative to do so.

"So, Angel-chan… are you ready for the big show?" asked slyly the Heavenly Jaksha, giving her an intrigued look.

"Umu, I hope it will be fun, I don't really saw similar things before. At home and the nearby nations, execution is not really a thing…"

"Interesting…" placing his tongue on the other side Doflamingo digested the new information.

"May I know where did you come from?"

Looking up at the skies the whitehead pondered for a moment. Then answered a little hesitated.

"I don't really know… I just can't find similar geographic points on your map. It's like I am in an entirely different world. I mean… I am originally from a country that prostrated its borders in the middle of a big continent. But here I just can't find similar points. There are only the endless seas..."

She sighed, Flamingo nodded understanding.

"Not as it matter, I am an adventurer. Home wherever I feel it."

Smirking she shoot a toothy grin towards her questioner.

Several ships sailed in the crescent-shaped harbour. With one exception, all of them bore the jolly roger of the Marines.

But one, one ship differed from the rest.

It's Jolly Roger has a small skull with no jawbone and no crossbones. Instead, it has nine snakes appearing from behind the skull, curving to the right.

The ship is a basic galleon with a pink mansion structure in the middle. Paddle-wheels are installed on the stern in exchange of a rudder, and instead of a figurehead, two Yuda are tied to the front, where they steer the ship. The front sail bears the Jolly Roger of the Kuja Pirates, while the back sail has "Kuja" (九蛇) written in kanji.

A few minutes passed, and the ships docked, all along the little group watched them in silence.

Scratching her face confused, Angel pointed at the two sea serpent strapped to the ship.

"What are those things?"

Looking left and right she waited for the answer. The answer that soon came from the direction of the most unexpected place. From above her, landing softly not far from her, a woman answered.

"Those are a ferocious and poisonous type of sea serpent, also called Yudas. They live in the Calm Belt and are so dangerous that they are one of the few creatures that Sea Kings will not attack, though my people were able to domesticate them."

Announced the woman proudly, puffing her chest slightly. Not as it needed, her breast was big enough as it. According to Esdeath's measurement, those puppies reached the J cup. She and Albedo could compete, and there is a chance the newly appeared player might win that match.

Only thanks to her strict self-control and because after more than one hundred and fifty years spent amongst such beautiful woman she could shrug her appearance off without serious blood loss. Angel's friends from the past really did great work when created their children.

Thus, giving her some kind of immunity against the newly appeared woman.

The person standing not far from Angel was a very tall, slender woman with long black hair that extends past her waist with locks of hair that frame her face down to her chin, pale skin, large breasts as said, a high forehead, and dark brown eyes, almost black, eyes that have long, voluminous lashes. A narrow waist gives her the perfect hourglass figure.

Wearing a purple dress with Kuja designs on it and purple high heel pumps.

Her face so beautiful the surrounding Marines started to bleed from the nose. Not as they did not do so before, the flow just intensified with her appearance.

"Hmmm... interesting, they quietly resemble the Giant Basilisk back home. Vicous beasts whose blood and salvia are poisonous and if you stare into their eyes you will turn into stone. But... Who might you be? I am Angel by the way…"

Standing off she offered a hand, Hancock just shrugged and waved away her black locks from her face.

"I am Boa Hancock, Empress of Amazon Lily, you address me according…" she answered bluntly, using a scornful tone, not even glancing at Angel.

"Oh! Right! Of course, Ojou-sama!" she bowed deeply, but comically.

Both the title and her behaviour unnerving, the Captain of Kuja pirates did not like it in the slightest. Speaking with her like this, unacceptable!

"What is your name again?"

"I am Angel… it's nice to meet ya!" that overly casual tone again. It's unnerved Hancock; she will turn her into stone. No, she wanted to turn her into stone. No matter she is not a man. She did not like Angel in the slightest.

However, she must admit, she has a pretty face, childish, still, rivals even with her own mature features.

Oh, if her Luffy would be here, he would surely protect her from such barbarian attitude. She hoped he is right and manages to escape from the prison complex in time.

She could not possibly bear if he accidentally dies because of her recklessness. Hancock doesn't know why, but she felt uneasy even standing beside Angel.

It was a slight itching feeling in the back of her head, it is here, but not here at once.

Turning a slight glance at her, it was strange, but she did not turn to stone. A person with a dirty thought usually turned into stone in her mere presence if she willed to. Of course, she had some control over her Love-Love Fruit ability, not to accidentally turn every Marine in the immediate vicinity into rock.

But she aimed her ability directly at her, subtly, but the intention was still there, still, Angel did not even flinch. Instead, turning towards her, a big smile settled on her face.

"Do you want to turn me into stone? Aren't ya?"

"Sorry not interested…" she answered after a few moments of pause.

Almost fainting, Hancock shot a dramatic pose. Never before, be it man or woman resisted her charm. Except for Luffy.

Outside of her knowledge, Luffy is not really in love with her, he just too dense to realise her charm and acknowledge her as a woman.

The dramatic scene has been disturbed by the sound of the opening ramp, the chains and the heavy door.

A few moments later a senior man with white Marine coat appeared. His expression twisted in pain, his eyes seemingly squinted together. Completely covered by the shadows that his high forehead dropped.

Leading the way, several Marine followed him closely, almost dragging a young, black-haired man, a man in his early twenties.

Waiting for them, Sengoku nodded using a severe face.

Starting to speak with the old man, but because of the distance, no Shichibukai can hear what the two men talked about.

"Who is the guy?" asked Angel.

"Fufufufufu… He will be the one the Marines execute. Portgas D. Ace…"

"Ohhh…" Angel nodded in understatement.

After a few minutes of slow, dragged marching, Ace slowly climbed the stairs, his steps are heavy, full of guilt and worry to his brothers.

He had only one regret; he can't see the great pirate his brother will become.

Reaching the platform, his guards nailed the seastone bindings to the ground, making it impossible him even to move.

After the preparations finished, the Fleet Admiral requested a Den-Den Mushi to project his speech to the gathered Marines, and even the mediating press.

"I have an announcement for you all." he started his speech, the air sparkled with the heavy pressure. Sengoku words burdened on the present Marines.

Before the platform, the three Marine admirals sat on their throne, even before them two giants stood vigilantly amongst the gathered crowd.

"Portogas D. Ace… the death of this man today… Hold a great significance."

Garp is looking towards the ground ashamed. He doesn't want this, why Luffy and Ace became Marines as intended? Why they just can't follow his instructions and became a man like him?

His forehead heavily sweated, in his old age he was unable to decide, obey the order or save Ace. Where his loyalty lies?

"You have done nothing wrong." came the cold voice of Staff Officer Tsuru. Her voice is shooting, but cold, not even looking at Garp.

"Bwahahahaha! Women are supposed to be sympathetic at times like this, Tsuru-chan." retorted Garp playfully, only slightly angling his head towards his colleague.

"Ace. Tell me the name of your father!" continued Sengoku, relentlessly standing near Ace.

For a moment, Ace did not answer, only raising his head and looking in the direction of the Fleet Admiral.

Then turning his head back and answering with a closed eyes. "My father is Whitebeard."

"Not true!"

"It is! My father is Whitebeard! I have no other father!"

Denouncing his true father, Ace vehemently protected his adopted father.

His true father left them after all, neither he saw him ever before. Leaving him, leaving his mother die out of exhaustion. Leaving them not taking responsibility for his wrongdoings.

"Years ago, we put all of our resources into searching for a man. We suspected that he might have a child on a certain island. We relied on this possibility and the Cipher Pol's vague information. Children who about to be born…"

The whole crowd gasped, hearing Sengoku next sentences.

"Children who were about to be born… We thoroughly investigated all the mothers, but we could not find him. But I suppose that to be expected."

"Your mother risked her life to deliver you safely. She performed a special trick, which she pulled off with her sheer willpower."

"Trick? What kind of trick? Intriguing…" Angel listened to the speech with great care.

"She deceived our eyes… no, the eyes of the whole world! In South Blue, there is an island called Baterilla."

"Your mother's name Portgas D. Rouge."

Ace trembled, even mentioning his mother's name made his heart churn in sadness. Remembering his lost mother made him miss her even more, even when he never know her personally.

"She managed to defy common sense with sheer willpower to protect her child. She carried her child for twenty whole months."

"What is he saying?" questioned a Marine, his eyes wide no one wants to believe their ears. Such thing cannot be possible! Sengoku must be wrong.

"She used all of her strength, and as soon she gave birth to you, she died."

"Well, certainly interesting, I mean… I know a few species back home that medically capable pulling things like that. But humans not one of them…" Angel mumbled.

Both Hancock and Mihawk looked in her direction intrigued. "What?"

"Ah! Nothing, don't even listen to silly, old me…"

Clenching his fist, Ace was unable to tear his chains.

"A year and three months after the father's death… a child was born, carrying the blood of the evilest man in the world."

Glancing down at Ace, Sengoku showed the face of absolute contempt. "That child was you. I am sure you already know…"

"Why do they think a child can bear the sin of his/her parent? It makes no sense!" Snarled Angel under her breath. It was a barely audible whisper, but Mihawk heard it clearly.

Standing up, she started to walk towards the podium. Sinking her hands into her coat's pockets. "Where are you going?" asked Mihawk slightly worried.

"Just for a walk…" angling back her head, Angel showed a careless grin.

"The Pirate King, Gold Roger!" Sengoku words echoed through the harbour, freezing every present person in the bay.

Only one person moved, cutting her way through the still numb crowd.

"Where is she going?" asked Hancock, looking at the man standing near her.

"As usual, to do something stupid." Mihawk pulled his hat over his eyes. He even refused to acknowledge the ruckus she might cause. It was too embarrasing.

Sengoku, the three admirals and every other Marine watched her with wide eyes. Watching the only person still moved in the frozen horde of people.

"Angel, just what are you doing?" asked Sengoku with a heavy frown in his tone. Stopping his speech for a moment.

"Just strolling…" she waved, starting to climb. To everyone's surprise, she did not climb the stairs led to the platform. But step by step made her way on the thick air, made her way right before Ace.

The harbour was silent, too silent, unnaturally silent. Only Angel's steps reverberated in the crescent-shaped bay.

A thick fog started to appear on the horizon. Making everyone present tight the grip on their weapons.

"Well, shall we begin?" came a voice from the ship, the ship that with many other ones, approached Marineford rapidly. But for now, only their contour was visible.

"They are here! All troops prepare for battle!" shouted a lookout. Alarming his fellow Marines in the bay.

The numerous cannon calibrated and set, modified aim and pointed at the approaching ships.

"They appeared so suddenly! But where they came from?" gasped the Fleet Admiral spotting the approaching silhouettes on the horizon. It was bad enough Angel seemingly tried to pull off something stupid. Now, this.

The sudden appearance of the huge fleet completely caught them off guard.

Ships varying, size, type and crew appeared. Taking their turn towards Marineford.

"It's a huge fleet of pirate ships!"

"Where is Whitebeard?! Find him!"

Roared several lookouts, desperately trying to find the Moby Dick. The flagship of the Whitebeard Pirates.

"Thunder Lord McGuy!"

"The DeCalvan brothers!"

"Whirl Spider Squad!"

"Every one of these mighty figures… They are all captain renowned throughout the New World!"

"43 ships in all! I still can't see Whitebeard and his commanders."

Finally reaching Ace's side. Angel leaned closer to him; Ace looked up at her. Their eyes meet, examining each other.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Sengoku growled. If she turned against them, he would immediately take action, even if it means his death. Ace must die.

On Angel's face a severe expression. The playful, careless girl disappeared utterly. Replaced by someone who did not resemble her in the slightest. Replaced by a demon, a cold calculative demon who devour anyone who stands her way.

Then suddenly…

"Hi! I am Angel! Can I take a seat next to you?"

Ace, Sengoku and every nearby Marine almost collapsed out of her sudden turn of face.

Kizaru whistled. "~Scary Eyes, very strange…~"

Regaining his senses. Ace can't do anything just oblige and nod his head. "O-Of course…"

"Angel, what the hell are you doing!?"

"I just thought, the upcoming battle best to be observed at high elevation. That's all…" she explained.

"Do you want some Chimichanga?" she asked suddenly.

No one knows how. But Angel just pulled out a big basket of fried stuffed tortilla under her coat.

It seemed physically impossible considering the basket seemingly was almost as tall, and several sizes wider than her and the strange food in it still steamed in a mouthwatering scent.

Biting, tasting a Chimichanga she nodded. "Hmm… I love Chimichanga. I hope the battle will be at least as good than one of my favourite food…"

Meanwhile Ace stared at the horizon with wide eyes. Completely ignoring Angel's antics for a moment. "All of you!"

"Shall we attack them?"

"No, wait! Whitebeard around here somewhere!" two Marines discussed.

"He must be waiting for the right time. Keep your eyes on the water."

"Fufufufuf! Now it's getting interesting! I am really getting excited here!"

Showing a dramatic pose, Doflamingo stared at the bright blue skies.

"Hurry and show up Whitebeard!"

First, only several bubbles reached the surface, then as more and more started to enter the crescent-shaped bay. The water began to turn chaotic.

In the end, the accumulated surface pressure burst out in a smaller explosion.

"It can't be." muttered sweating Sengoku, glaring at the point where the small explosion took place. He was well aware what will happen next.

"Where is he coming from?"

"Well, he sure picked some amazing place to show up," Garp whispered in Tsuru's ears. However, Tsuru did not answer. Just stared at the water attentively.

The water started to become chaotic in the middle of the bay once again. And a vast shadow appeared underwater.

"There is a shadow beneath the surface!"

"No way!"

One smaller explosion and the seawater showered the first rows. Showered the Shichibukai.

"So that how they did it? They coated their entire fleet and came here along on the bottom of the sea!"

From the sea, three huge battleships burst out suddenly. However, one amongst the suddenly appeared ships seemed marginally larger than the others.

Like the other three ships seen under Whitebeard's command, the Moby Dick was a giant battleship with a cachalot figurehead. It was, however, significantly larger than the other three and even than the already large Red Force (Shanks' ship), and as the name suggests, the whale figurehead was white. Also, while the other three boats were paddle-ships, the Moby Dick did not show any paddle-wheels on its sides.

"It's the Moby Dick!" the Marines shouted terrified.

"Ah… the 'Old Man and The Sea' reference… I like that book. Hehe…" Angel chuckled, making Ace and Sengoku give her a funny look.

The escort ships neatly surrounded the command ship. Protecting it from all sides. The bubble coating protected them from the underwater pressure as it intended burst away. Revealing the ship's true nature.

"Tha-That's… Commander of the First Division Marco!"

"All fourteen commanders are here!"

"Eiiii!"

Ace just watched the scene with open mouth. "Your friends Ace-kun?" Angel inquired.

A small drop of tear run down his face and nodded. "No. They are my family…"

"Well, good for you! I am a little envious." Angel patted his back.

The metallic knocking sounds reverberated across the bay as Whitebeard climbed the stairs, rhythmically helping his advancement with his weapon.

Finally reaching the stage, inspecting the gathered forces. The Strongest Man in the world allowed himself a full-hearted laugh. "Gurararara!"

"How many decades since we last met, Sengoku?"

"Whitebeard!"

"I take it, my beloved son… still doing well! Gurararara!"

Looking once at Whitebeard, then back to Ace. Angel just can't find the similarities.

"That's your father?"

Ace simply nodded.

"You don't even resemble him…" the deadpanned expression on her face clearly visible.

"You think so?" glancing back at her; Ace shot a sarcastic question. Everyone who know Whitebeard even a little bit. Know, he had no real son; still, he thought about everyone who joined his crew as his sons.

Making the whole crew a big, happy family.

"How do you get in here so easily…?!" Sengoku still speechless questioned Edward Newgate.

The question that Newgate accepted with his always perpetual smirk. But did not answered.

Silence descended, a silence that a high pitched shout disturbed. "Hey! Poops! Your moustache is so cool!"

With this childish announcement, the battle of Marineford started.

The Might of the Justice vs the Lawless sons of Whitebeard.

Who will win? You will know next time...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, this is for now!**

 **The battle for Marineford finally starts in the next chapter.**

 **How will Angel change the tide of battle?**

 **Will Whitebeard and Ace survive this time?**

 **You will know next time!**

 **Until that, safe winds! Safe sail!**


	10. The Battle for Marineford (part 1)

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the _Overlord_ (** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the One Piece, anime and manga series illustrated by** **Oda Eiicsiró.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 _"_ _How this is all happened? The gates of Justice supposed to close!"_

Still wondered Sengoku as he glared at his longtime nemesis, Edward Newgate, aka Whitebeard.

But he can't wonder much longer because a high pitched voice disturbed his train of thoughts.

"Hey! Pops! Your moustache is so cool!"

Reverberated the voice of the white-uniformed youngster through the crescent-shaped bay.

Every camera, every person, every gaze nailed at her.

Every device, be it organic or inorganic recorded how her voice declares the most likely death of the old age and the opening of the new era of piracy.

Whitebeard, who firmly held his bisento, raised his brow, staring cluelessly at the strange girl whose uniform strangely resembled of the Marines, yet, completely different.

Watching her a few moments, the clues who she might be started to surface in his mind…

The new member of the Supernovas, the one the people speaking nowadays, the one who according to the news crashed Marineford beforehand. Hitting the Navy where it hurts the most!

What she is doing here, he had no idea.

But according to the old man, there are two possible answers to that question.

One, she captured by the Marines and will be executed like Ace.

But that was very unlikely considering she was not chained like his beloved son.

The second option was… she sided with the Marines, became one of the Royal Shichibukai.

In that case, she will fight, that means she became the dog of the Marines, and she is there as a safety measure.

He needs to be genuinely cautious when he clashes with her, no... His life does not matter...

The future belongs to the younger generations; he needs to take care his sons not meet her blade before he gained enough information about her.

According to the news, the girl is a real monster taking the form of a beautiful mermaid, and the report does not exaggerate.

Her looks really are something, even watching her from this far with his old eyes he can approve those reports.

"Angel! What are you doing!?" whispered the Fleet Admiral nervously, giving a stern glare at the Shichibukai candidate.

"Of course, just adoring the fine facial hair of the fine gentleman before us, or it is out of bounds, ah… Sengoku-kun?"

Ace looked up in disbelief. The nearby Marines jus gulped nervously, how she could use such a casual tone when speaking with the Golden Buddha?

Speaking with him in such tone in the best case counted as insubordination, in the worst as treachery.

"Stand down! This is not the time or the place of such childish game! Just stand ready, we may need your strength."

"Hmph…" white scoffed. "You are ruining my fun; you are such a spoilsport. But fine, I just enjoying my heavenly food, the delicious sunny day and the upcoming battle. I hope it will be exciting! I hope my boredom don't overcome meee…"

Her elongated last word and her chuckle were disturbing, no… it was the strange light in her eyes those frightened the veteran Marine commander. The sudden flash that told Sengoku about the bloodthirst laid dormant behind the beautiful mask of Angel.

For a moment, it frightened him…

Meanwhile, the two of them conversed, Whitebeard made his opening step.

Hitting the air heavily, the space seemed to crack around his fists. White fractures started to appear in the area where the Yonko raised his fist.

For a few moments, nothing happened… what came next made even Angel awe in adoration.

Whole Marineford, no… for a moment it seemed the entire world seemed to change space, the entirety of creation trembled under the feet of the island.

Water, vast walls of water emerged, and the whole island seemed to change angle as the liquid death around it changes angle rapidly. Answering the distant call of Whitebeard's powers.

The call of the Strongest Man in the World… he, who possessed the power to destroy the world showed his real potential.

"Whoahh! Pretty!" Angel clapped her hands, applauded the grand design. Everyone stumbled, struggled to stand on their feet as the quake ran through the environment.

The ability indeed resembled the ability of Mare, [Earthquake]. It was not only useful in the dry land, but its effectiveness really showed when used in the open sea. No fleet can get away uncrushed.

She experienced it firsthand when once the Dark Elf druid used his powers to sink a whole fleet easily by merely generating a tsunami with an earthquake.

Like a happy child who just opened her Christmas gift under the tree, Angel's double coloured oculars shone in adoration.

"Prepare yourself! Whitebeard has the powers to destroy the world! Do not act recklessly!" announced Sengoku, warning his subordinates.

"Whoa! So cool!" Angel wondered, making Sengoku feel uncomfortable, Ace just give a small smile, remembering his father great strength and compassionate nature.

The Fleet Admiral does not have to give the order, Kuzan immediately jumped in action.

"Ice Age!" ice shoot out from the Marine Admiral's hands.

Turning the world white, freezing thickly not only the surface of the water in the crescent-shaped bay but every colossal rising wave those headed towards the ford endangering its very existence.

Angel pondered for a moment, the ability not generated ice magical in nature, and she felt no magic radiating from it. That means heat can easily melt it. Nonetheless, it was an impressive achievement only Ainz's area effect Super Tier magic can top.

These devil fruits first might seem the end product of a faulty design, but some of their capabilities were still impressive. Sometimes even rivalling the skills of a tier ten, ability or spell, or even a Super Tier ability.

She needs to get her hands a few of them after this is all over, she will find the fault and sub-edit it!

Her inner, mad scientist boiled and cracked to dissect such beauty!

Her zealous demonic self-watered just to dissect a living person with such ability and find out its inner working! Their whispers grow stronger with each passing moments… But their screams will sheath the demon and calm the angel inside her triplet soul.

The dark side who grow stronger and stronger with each passing seconds… as well her angelic side pushes the boundaries of her subconsciousness moment after moment to show some mercy those pitiful creatures.

It was her fight, the fight that she battled since she became what she is now.

A creature with three souls inside one body.

A pure, white, divine being, an unclean, corrupted, dark existence darker than the most sombre night, a demon, and the remains of her human self who struggled day by day to remain in control over the two personalities.

The duo who only want to dethrone her from her imaginative throne.

It was tiring, sometimes, day by day she considered simply giving up and fall into a never-ending sleep. She really needed a good rest.

Looking up from her sudden sombre, the girl continued to inspect the battle.

Aokiji's relentless assault continued, forming ice spears sending towards Newgate.

"Guahhh!" with a single swing with his weapon that was imbued with his great power. Whitebeard not only shattered the air but Aokiji as well.

The Admiral for a moment forced to turn himself to ice, then rematerialize after the force behind the attack dissipated, landing in a somewhat safe distance from the Yonko.

It takes a few seconds, even for him, his whole body shattered, fractured from the attack.

Aokiji reformed himself at the edge of the bay and uses his powers to freeze it as well. With the harbour now frozen, Whitebeard's ships cannot move, and the Marines begin to bombard them with cannon fire.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" shouted an officer, ordering his subordinates to rain death onto the pirates.

"Charge!" Whitebeard gives the command, and his call has been answered.

Hundreds upon hundreds, no… more than thousands strong pirate landed on the ice, begin their relentless advancement towards the execution platform. The first ones who meet their steel were the Vice Admirals and the Marines under them.

Under mere minutes, the battle became too chaotic to be traced anymore.

The whole thing was a mess. Many people, different people… all kind of weaponry, close ranged, long ranged, sidearms and devil fruit powers clashed with each other. Injuring, ending the lives of each other. The battle reached a new, chaotic level!

This was once sad and very inspiring, seeing all that struggle, all that suffering, all that death.

Every ordinary people would be horrified; every warmonger would be turned on… there was no real winner…

Ace just gasped, all of them, they are here… all of them!

Everybody was here, every past comrade, every rival, even his friends. A few tears left his eyes, slowly rolling down his freckled cheeks.

He was a man, yet, now he can't hold his tears, he cared not someone might see him cry. He was touched.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! There are a lot of them… want a handkerchief?" Angel turned to Ace recognising his watering eyes, asked in a compassionate tone.

Ace does not answer for a moment, just watching how his comrades fight in his stead.

Deep inside, he was happy, so many are here for him.

His other side berated himself for his powerlessness. He hated himself because of his cursed legacy. He wanted to deny, he wanted to renounce Roger as his father, and he will do so, his only father was Whitebeard, no one else!

Suddenly he felt a soft feeling, like someone wiping away his tears. Looking at his side, it was Angel.

He does not understand, what is she planning? Is she just playing with him? Is she wants to lull him into one last delusion before his death? Or she really cares about him? The cursed child? A completely stranger for her?

Ace doesn't understand; he was confused…

But thinking of it, not as it mattered anymore, it felt nice someone actually caring him… even when he will soon die. He only wished he could somehow save his friends, his family.

"Here you go…" Angel soothed him with a friendly smile, wiping away the last droplet of the tear.

Finishing barking orders, Sengoku gave a strict glare at Angel.

"Angel! What the hell are you doing!? I hope you are not planning something that we might all regret!"

"Oh! What do assume from me? Eh? Sengoku-kun? You assume a harmless damsel like me can do any harm? You are very cruel thinking of such things… or are you?"

Rolling her eyes, she nailed them at the veteran Marine once again, a somewhat silly expression mixed with a playful smirk curled on her face.

"Are you saying I am dangerous? You are very cruel thinking of such thing! Very unpleasant pervert is thinking indeed…"

Blushing slightly, the Fleet Admiral turned his head away.

"You are speaking nonsense, like always. Please don't interact with the prisoner."

"Spoilsport…" Angel just puffed her cheek adorable, crossing her arms over her chest like a grumpy child. "I do it anyway…" she mumbled under her breath.

Sengoku just grunted giving up, until Angel remains put and not interfere, the battle will proceed as planned, or as he thought…

Ace just looked at her with wide eyes; he had no idea who was the strange girl who sat beside him, he never heard anyone named Angel before.

Neither from amongst the pirates nor even the Marines, more less amidst the ranks of bounty hunters.

Maybe she is a rookie just like his brother, perhaps the new lapdog of the Marines, he did not know

But why he was surprised? Being imprisoned deep down in Impel Down for some time, in a dark cell where even light hardly make an appearance, completely isolated from any kind of contact. News rarely found their way to him.

As ace looked back at the battlefield, his eyes widened.

The chance offered itself. Finally, the World Greatest Swordsman, Dracule Mihawk, could measure the power gap between himself and the strongest in the world. This battle hopefully will decide which is superior.

Whitebeard's strength or Mihawk's technique, finally he can sate his curiosity.

"The Seven Warlords finally taking action!" muttered many Marines.

"~Now that's very unusual…~"

"So the reserved Hawkeye ready to fight…" Kizaru and Akainu, the two admirals, commented after each other inspecting the happenings.

"Huh… What's this? You are gonna fight now?" crouching lazily, Doflamingo dusted his boots on his feet.

"I merely wish to measure…" Mihawk squinted his strange, red eyes. "To see for myself… the true distance between that man and us."

"They say even the most skilled fighters… are struck by fear and left unable to move, when they see those eyes. The title Hawk-eye suits him well."

Hancock said, giving a concerned side glance at Mihawk.

Slowly unsheathing his black blade; Yoru, the Greatest Swordsman in the World, prepared himself.

"So that's the legendary black blade…"

"More precisely… Kokotou Yoru. (Black Blade Night)." Tashigi started to sweat, even looking at the dark blade made her shiver.

"One of the Supreme Grade swords, there are only twelve of them in the entire world. Its jet-black blade has an irregular temper line and a double cloven pattern. It is a named blade suitable at the World's greatest swordsman."

Mihawk swung his weapon lazily, green coloured pressured air left in the wake of his precise movement.

Everyone watched the outcome with big expectation. Some of them with fear, some of them with awe.

On Whitebeard's face his usual perpetual smirk, not even sparing a movement to raise his weapon or even move.

"Oh crap!" "Run!"

The strike cut through the thick ice and every person who was unlucky to stand in its way. The green wave destroyed everything and everyone in its wake.

Heading towards Whitebeard and the Moby Dick, the venomous pressured air seemed unstoppable!

Only a shadow, a fast man, although from the person's sheer size you may could not distinguish or expect such speed, jumped before the pressured air, coating, transforming his body for some kind of blue material. If Angel saw it right, the material was diamond.

Stopping the attack only a few meters away from the ship, the bulky man and the struggling forces behind the green energy clashed for a few long moments, but after a great growl, the winner was the diamond covered man.

The surrounding atmosphere, even the ground a little bit trembled from the released energies.

"H-He stopped it… The most powerful slash in the World!" muttered many Navy officers in disbelief.

The smoke slowly started to settle, but both the Moby Dick and the person who stopped the attack stand firm.

"That's… the commander of the third division; Diamond Jozu!"

Both Mihawk and Jozu stared each other for long moments; Hawkeye slowly sheathed his blade.

Then… the silence disturbed by Angel. As usual… she can't keep her mouth shut.

"That was cool Mihawk-kun! Although, you can do it better! I give you five point at the effort, seven the technique and six points the force you put behind that swing. Come on! You used more serious strikes against me!"

Eyes are nailing at her, knowing not what she is speaking about. Such attack Mihawk just produced cannot be possibly easily dismissed, yet she talked about it like it was nothing remarkable.

"Nani!" The eyes of many Marine and pirate almost popped out in incredulity.

Mihawk just shrugged. Indeed it was not his full strength. But his goal was to measure, not full-scale combat. Most likely Angel was well aware of that; she just wanted to poke him a little bit more.

Like always, her personality just like that, she liked to tease him even when Mihawk just brushed off her with a grimace.

"If you can do better, do it yourself…" he muttered inaudible, pulling his big hat in his eyes.

"Fuffuffuffuffu … Lively as ever, Angel-chan…" Doflamingo just smirked as angled his head towards her.

"Care to show us your talent then, ah… White Demon Angel? OR I call you? Subject Zero?" the heavenly Jaksha challenged her, giving her a challenging smirk.

In return, twisting her pinkie in her ears, Angel's expression was bored.

"Nah… pass for now. The battle only started a few minutes ago. If I join it will end sooner, I would like it to end. For now, I only observe, there are so many exciting players around."

Lowering her head, a malicious smirk curled on her face; an invisible devilish aura started to surface around her, making everyone shiver, almost puke from the pure fear and the disgusting nature of her momentary presence.

"Let them play for a little bit, the game only started…"

For a moment, Ace saw, like a wave, her right eye turned to pure red, and her sclera changed colour from white to black. Only for one moment, if he would do not watched her attentively, he might not even recognise the sudden change.

"Outside of that… Sniff… Sengoku-kun asked me nicely not to do anything. He scolded me enough… he was very mean…"

The previous feeling of dread disappeared instantly, replaced by the picture of an innocent kid who wailed in depression after the adult (Sengoku) scolded her.

Every person around her now totally confused, not know where to put her. Fear her or simply think of her as an innocent damsel who arrested by the Marines innocently.

Meantime Kizaru also made his move, jumping high in the air showered the area with his light based attacks.

But as the previous attack, it was also repelled by no one else than the commander of the first division, Marco the Phoenix.

Being the consumer of the Mythical, Zoan type devil fruit that was even rarer than the Logia type, his disrepute quickly grow to a tremendous level.

The fruit not only gives him the ability of a Zoan type fruit but also gained him the qualities of a Pharmacia type superhuman physical abilities.

'Crash…'

Like a sound running through the bay, the blare that resembled the one when a wall is crashing under pressure.

Kizaru broke down the wall where he landed after his small clash with Marco.

Quickly regaining his composure materialised himself nearby the broken down construct.

"Admiral Kizaru! You are right?"

Cracking his neck, exercising his ankle, Kizaru was careless as ever.

"~Ohhh… The Whitebeard Pirates indeed all monsters… So scary…~" brushing himself off, Kizaru mused sarcastically.

"Huh… that guy is something…" Angel smiled. "He seems the one really knows his stuff. Ace-kun…"

"Huh?" Ace turned to her.

"Who is that guy?" Angel pointed at Marco positively. "That guy who can turn into a blue phoenix. He is an interesting one!"

Looking back at Marco, Ace smiled.

"He is the Commander of the First Division, Marco the Phoenix."

"Interesting," placing her index on her lips, she seemed excited. "I wonder if he likes coffee…"

Looking towards the still calmly relaxing Akainu below them, Angel can't help but needed to ask.

"~Akainu-kun… why are you not fighting? Your colleagues are seeming to have a little bit of a problem down there…"

Brushing off her question, the lava man seemed not bothered by her tone, just replied uncaringly.

"Someone needs to make sure you brats not doing anything stupid… everything is under control."

He stated like a machine, not even sparing a poor look Angel.

"Now I am really offended, you all really think so lowly of me doing such childish thing?"

She looked around, waiting for the precise answer. Everyone just looked at her dumbfounded, but no one answered.

"Guys! Answer me!"

Then…

Reacting to the approaching giant Marines, Jozu tore out a huge ice chunk from the ground, hurling it towards the execution platform.

"I swear, those two are…" standing up, Akainu finally made his move, his voice sounded really annoyed.

Stepping forward he started to complain calmly as the colossal tomb of frozen water still fallen towards his seat.

"They simply went and left their stations. If we are not here…" Akainu's fists started to turn into magma, releasing a blackish, brown smoke.

"… then WHO will protect this area?!"

His arms grow several sizes as they ultimately turned into lava.

"Akainu-san!" shouted one of the Marines.

"Dai Funka! (Great Eruption)."

Heat and cold clashed, struggled for a moment. But in the end, Akainu's magma fist won the match, shattering, evaporating the ice block.

"That enormous ice block… He completely vaporised it!"

Many lower ranked convicts gasped in awe and fear seeing the impossible act. The soldiers and allies of the Navy bolstered their own morale after seeing the heroic action with a loud cheer.

"Uwaaa!"

After a momentary wait, the mass of lava erupted, showering the ground with molten death. Destroying one of Whitebeard's ship in a moment.

"These fires are too flashy…" back in the Moby Dick, commented Whitebeard bored, then started to smirk as blocked one of the falling miniature meteors with his weapon.

Extinguishing the smouldering lava entirely by just blowing it out with his breath, leaving a charred rock as an end product at the end of his spear.

"Why don't you go light some candles on a birthday cake, magma-brat?"

Akainu answered with a mocking smile. "You don't like flashy funerals, Whitebeard?"

"Ohhh! Fireworks!" Angel mesmerised, watched the great rain of fire with an ecstatic look.

The ground started to shook once again and massive steps reverberated through the battlefield.

All Marine and even the surrounding pirate crews gasped seeing the appeared humongous figure.

It was an abnormally-large giant, about as large as two full-grown giants. His skin is yellow-green, and he has orange hair reaching down to his legs, which are quite small in comparison to his ample belly and hairy forearms.

He had tremendous fangs and horns pointing upward, black triangle-like marks just above his eyes, and some stubble on his chin. The giant-giant also wore three skulls on a beaded necklace rather than a belt, but the most notable item among his effects is a gigantic Kasa hat that Ace made for him.

He also sports a black, open indument that looks like a jacket, samurai-like armour plates protecting his chest and back, linked together by chains, and a loincloth with a mimetic pattern on it which looks like the Marine's battleships' hull and which is held up by a fur-lined belt. The humongous creature carried around a gigantic sword fitting his size, with a large blade and a long hilt.

The giant squad of the Marines faced him, one of the tallest giant in existence, Little Oar Jr. His nickname is coming from the fact; he was still shorter than his ancestor.

Gritting their teeth the cold danced around everyone who saw Oars Jr. great height.

"I have never had to look up someone before…" gulped many giants who faced the monster, preparing the inevitable clash.

"Hey, you! I gotta get Ace! So don't get in my way!" the light in his eyes like a zealot, showed his unburdened determination to reach his friend.

"This is as far as you get!" charged one of the humongous humanoids, that was although was half of the size of the yellow-skinned giant, still charged against Oars relentless.

The two massive, cold blade meet, releasing a miniature shockwave after each strike.

However, the giant Vice-Admiral's blade was unable to entirely block the giant cleaver of Oars Jr, making him stumble after each strike. After the fifth hit, snapping his sword, and Oars slicing through his chest with ease.

Vice-Admiral Lacroix fallen, his eyes turned back, only showing the white sclera, spitting blood the ground trembled as the giant Marine has been dropped to the ground.

"Vice-Admiral Lacroix!"

"Uwaaahhh!" Oars shouted triumphant, celebrating his momentary victory over the Marines.

"That Oars… No point in holding him back…"

Whitebeard was angry, not only Oars ran into the battle, he did it in a reckless way that may end up with his ultimate death.

"There is a difference being a hero and throwing your life away!" scolded his subordinate angrily the strongest man.

"Old man, please don't stop me! I wanna save 'im! I wanna save Ace-kun as fast as possible!" pleaded the pious giant.

"I hear ya!"

Newgate wanted to scold Oars more, but looking at his begging expression, he can't bring himself to stop him. Yes, that was him, a weak-hearted old man unable to say no if it comes to his sons.

Unable to stop and save his foolish son from a reckless act, they ended up like this.

"Men! Wipe your asses! Give Oars some support!"

And his call has been answered, every Whitebeard and allied pirates responded with a cheerful roar seeing the approaching Oars Jr, putting even more effort in the support.

"How do we fight a guy this big…?"

"Eyeee!"

After dispatching several more giants and merely putting them in their place with his stone hard fists, Oars continued his way. Taking out everyone who is standing in his way.

"Don't attack individually or he will take you down!"

"Kishishishishi! Come! Quickly now!" with a psychotic expression Moriah leaned forward, taunting Oars with a mad grin. But before he could even act, Kuma or from now on, PX0 stood ahead, for Moriah's surprise.

"Eh?"

"Oars!" Ace shouted frightened he started to sweat more and more.

He was a well aware Oars obvious disadvantage against PX0; if it goes on, he will die.

Looking at Angel pleading, he gritted his teeth. "Please do something!"

Angel just looked at the ground, pulling her visored officer cap in her eyes, saying nothing for a moment.

Kuma's artificial eyes flashed white as his cybernetic, upgraded brain found the most appropriate way to deal with the appeared threat.

"You!"

Moriah growled furiously; he wanted Oars Jr. body for his own use. He lost the body of Oars' ancestor in the battle against Luffy and his crew; he needed a replacement.

But knowing what will come next, the only thing he could do in the situation is to jump back and wait for an opening.

PX0 raised his hand high in the air, and between his two palms energy started to gather.

White contoured almost invisible energy slowly grows, second after seconds, the silhouette of a bear paw started to surface, growing in size and pressure.

Then, when it reached the height of Oars, the paw rapidly shrink, squeezed into a smaller paw that now could even fit between Kuma's own palms.

"Ace-kun…"

PX0 released the tiny paw, and it collided with the yellow-skinned giant's belly.

"Ursus Shock…"

These were the last words those left the Shichibukai's mouth before the paw suddenly expanded. Devouring both Oars and his surroundings, trapping him in a pressure trap that slowly ruined his body and injured him greatly.

It only took a few moments, but the previously unstoppable giant stopped, stumbled, gaped in unbearable pain, as well the ice cracked under his feet, the surrounding Marines thrown far away, wounded.

PX0 indeed became a machine, he cared not about his actions might injure others, he cared not about the consequences, he only cared about his mission. Taking out the most significant threat that stood before him.

The shock ended, but Oars still stood motionless for a few moments longer, only the memories he and Ace shared made him struggle to reach him.

"Oars! That's enough! Stop this!" heartbroken; Ace pleaded his friend to stop, not to throw away his precious life for a person like him.

Moriah was satisfied, now as PX0 made his job a lot easier, he can claim the body of the gravely injured Oars and turn him into a zombie.

Whitebeard looked the whole picture with a disgusted, grim face, seeing how the Marines able to let all of this happen, let their own men sacrificed just to take out one person. Let their own fall just to weaken his forces.

"Now you are open! Whitebeard!"

A giant vice-admiral charging towards the old man, but like an annoying fly, he disposes him with a firm motion. Using his quake powers to knock out the masked giant with one firm punch, shattering the iron mask covered his face.

Coby is terrified, a battle like this… a typical, powerless boy like him have nothing to do here. He doesn't even know what he is doing here.

With trembling knees he started to recede, his speed increasing with each passing moments. Only his blonde friend is halting his moves.

"Coby-kun! If you run away, they will execute you for insubordination!"

His saliva running drown his dried throat, Coby looked back at his friend horrified. But what a weakling like him could do in a battle like this? What a simple person could do in such situation?

How a simple, weakling human like him fight against such monsters?!

Giving a look in the direction of the execution platform, his eye caught on the same person he collided in the bay previously.

 _"_ _You have a bright future, young one! I see a great untapped potential lying dormant in you… "_

Her words still played with his head, confused, frightened the young pink haired Marine, and just now… looking at her, she just stared at the ground. Like she was deeply disappointed by him. Disillusioned by his coward behaviour.

He betrayed her trust; he betrayed the trust both Garp and the most likely high ranked CP agent! He betrayed his own conviction to become a great Marine! He betrayed the promise he made to Luffy! To one day the two of them will face each other as equals.

Different inside and goal, still facing each other as a possible rivalling friends.

He is really trash, he is the worst of the worst, or at least, now, he felt like one.

"Coby! Get your bearings! We are in the middle of the battle!" after a violent shake, the pink head young marine gulped deeply. Nodded with firmed resolve.

"Hay! Thank you Helmeppo-kun!"

Helmeppo just shrugged and started to run towards his station, Coby followed him close behind.

Meanwhile, Oars continued to crawl, using all his remained strength to reach towards Ace, only his will making his broken body move. Reaching towards the captive pirate, one-word repeat.

"Ace…"

"Fuffuffuffuffu!"

Like a bird, Doflamingo flew above Oars, using his devil fruit, the Ito Ito no Mi.

Like a scheming spider, he weaved his almost invisible threads and blocked Oars movement under a moment. Making him unable to move, then with a sudden motion cutting his left leg off by using the wires as cutting tools.

Oars stumbled finally losing balance, falling forward, his hot crimson coloured life essence pouring from the open wound.

"Damn Doflamingo! I said I want his body intact! 'Doppelman!'"

'Shawk!'

A shadow formed as a spear, skewing its way through Oars midsection, stopping the advancement of the humongous creature, maybe forever. The pale Moriah made sure the stopping power of his shadow spear will be enough.

Horror, which was the expression written on every Whitebeard pirate's face.

Doflamingo and Moriah smirked satisfied, Kuma and Mihawk gave their usual neutral expression. Hancock scoffed with disgust.

Angel just sighed, contemplating when to end this whole charade, this was not entertaining anymore. The entire battle one-sided, not even funny anymore.

She only held back because it was not her world, it was not her battle, they were not her people.

Her promise not bound here, she promised only one thing, she will help Luffy reach his dream. She promised nothing else, she vowed not how will that goal will be fulfilled, who will live and who will die along the path.

And Luffy was not here, Luffy was in Impel Down not long ago, closing rapidly, and according to the tracing enchantment, she placed in his body. He is alive and kicking, for a moment his life signatures shook, weakened, but he is still alive, close, in the near vicinity, somewhere.

She had nothing to do here; she only accepted Mihawk's challenge and the hospitality of the Marines because she had nothing else to do.

Thinking of it, she is indeed a selfish person; she should search a method to get back his friend, right now. Ainz must be really worried about her sudden absence, and she was sure Albedo already give birth the first heir… and she missed the event out of her unquenchable hunger for curiosity.

She hated herself being a hoggish person; her place should be at home helping her friend manage the kingdom, explore and conquer the surrounding continents.

Developing new methods to better the lives of the people of hers.

But she can't help it; her blood demanded her to be just like that.

Her blood called for adventure; her blood made her to be selfish, to be egocentric, to be a bloodthirsty individual with the urge to deal with the annoyance. The pride what was her races own does not let her act differently.

This was her curse, as well greatest treasure, her legacy… And as the last of her kind, it is her task to upkeep this legacy! Never spreading, knowing the dangers what will happen if more of her kind will appear.

Knowing the lore, she was well aware why her kind has been extinguished in a great war.

A war that no one remembers due how horrific it was, fought by all races of YGGDRASILL only to end the race; Nephalem. She knows too well her race baleful nature to let it spread further.

Doflamingo continues to play, like a puppet master forcing both pirates and the Marines to clash with each other, laughing like a maniac. Spreading his arms looking towards the skies.

"Pirates are evil!? The Marines are righteous!? These terms have always changed throughout the course of history...! Kids who have never seen peace and kids who have never seen war have different values! Those who stand at the top determine what's wrong and what's right! This very place is neutral ground! Justice will prevail, you say!? But of course, it will! Whoever wins this war becomes justice!"

Angel know these words, she familiarized herself with them too well in the past.

This is the way how the Sorcerous Kingdom formed and cemented its rule more than one hundred and fifty years ago. And mostly, this is how Ainz could hold onto his power as a king despite his first, fast changes.

Such as abolishing slavery entirely from countries who are dependent on the industry, or introducing, forcing racial equality everywhere under his domain.

The changes were hard, and not everyone took them well. There was… many causalities under the process.

She remembers, there were times when she needed to end a civil war, executing every rebel forcefully. Killing them slowly and painfully to show, what will happen if they dare to rebel against their rule.

Even high ranking nobles with essential connections, even the innocent children, no one spared she beheaded them all; she impaled them all!

They called her the enforcer, the executioner, the fist, the dog who obeyed every order no matter how horrific they were.

She eradicated whole cities, whole armies, she did horrendous act others might consider unforgivable war crimes. Just to make Ainz look good when he openly ordered her to stop or to reduce the causalities as much as she can.

In this way, Ainz seemed the merciful ruler of the kingdom who fought to compromise; she became the monster, the dog under his command. Only to solidify his rule.

Angel skewed, impaled, eradicated cities, armies who raised arms against Ainz.

But in the stead of every city she destroyed, she spared ten more.

Because men do not fear swords, men fear monsters… like her.

She knows how her story will end one day… she expected it; she was prepared to do what she must.

When the storm will settle, and the people start to look the truth behind the ink, they will demand her head on a silver platter.

That might make the servants, and AInz may not allow, but sooner or later the masses will force Ainz to choose between her and them.

She was sure, Ainz will choose her, even so, throwing away his kingdom for her just not worth.

She does not worth the effort to throw a vast kingdom away for a person like her.

She knows her person too well to allow Ainz do such foolish thing. If she must, she will force him to disown her.

Ainz is a king material fought, learned and grow since they first arrived. She was not… in the best case, she is just a mercenary lived her days to spend her eternal existence somehow, waiting for the end of it.

She felt no dread, no fear anymore… she became an empty hollow shell only the constant presence of her friend, the excitement of adventure and researching things made feel alive.

This is why she searched a way to disappear one day, so Ainz will not have been forced to choose. She or his kingdom. The obvious choice was his kingdom. Maybe under her travels, she will find the others, sending them back to Ainz. Or even find the new meaning of her existence, she hoped both of them come true one day.

On that fateful day, she will say her goodbyes one last time, the fake execution takes place, and she will leave Planet Bob (as she called the New World) forever, leaving no present legacy outside of her created NPC's, maybe they as well accompany her.

Her name will be forever remembered, as the most prominent butcher of the planet… and she was okay with it.

Because there was no other way, someone had to make this sacrifice, and she will be damned to let Ainz do it, he had a family now, people he needed to take care, she was alone… and she already resigned to ever having anything more.

The pirates continue to press on to the bay, trying to keep the path Little Oars Jr. opened up from being closed.

'Crash!'

A breaking sound filled the harbour as an icebreaker ship broke into the bay, breaching a new hole in defence of the Marines. Using this new opening, new waves of pirates swarming Marineford.

Angel watched all of this with lightless eyes, nibbling on her Chimichanga slowly.

Suddenly an officer ran near Sengoku to report.

"Fleet Admiral! Sir! The 'Ice Witch' broke into the western part of the bay! New enemy units on sight!"

"I am well aware of that; it does not matter…" Sengoku replied, his tone was completely calm.

"Carry on as discussed, everything has been calculated."

Taking out his Den-Den Mushi, he calls for Tsuru who was literally hanging out several pirates to dry as if they were laundry.

"Initiate the next step, no survivors…"

All Marine unit receives the order at once, all of them starts to retreat behind the protective walls of the bay, slowly.

This sudden retreating move, of course, did not escape Whitebeard's attention, and even if faintly, he started to glimpse what Sengoku is planning.

"What are you planning now…?"

Several massive steps approached the platform, Angel just looked in the direction of the approaching figure, raising her hand and giving a friendly smile.

"Hey, Pops! I did not see you before!"

Garp completely ignored her, stood beside Ace who in return gasp out of surprise seeing his foster father's grim expression.

Monkey D. Garp's heart was heavy, did not even spare a glance the son of Roger.

"Gramps…!"

"Why have you come here? Do you wish to protest against my plan?" Sengoku questioned his comrade, giving him a strict look.

"No, we are up against pirates. There is no room for sympathy…"

"Then…"

"Be silent!"

"You don't mind, right?" Garp sat down cross-legged on the other side of his 'son'.

"I am just gonna sit here."

Long moments of silence descended between the two, only the clanking metals of the battlefield can be heard.

"I have no sympathy for criminals…"

The weighty words left the mouth of the retired Vice-Admiral. His heart churned, broken he had to live to see Ace's death.

"… But for my family, I do."

Angel raised her head, giving a small look at Garp. Her face pictured a gentle smile.

"Wish and may receive… but wishes usually comes with a heavy price…" she whispered, Ace lowered his head, thinking what Garp said, what Angel whispered.

Garp struggled, trying to hold his tears, but in the end, he was unable to do so, the river of tears found its way and stained his wrinkled face.

"What should I do…!? Damn Ace! Why couldn't you live as I told you!?"

Ace started to remember the time when he and Garp faced near the campfire, the time when he was still a young brat.

 _"_ _Ace, you two are gonna become strong Marines. You got that?"_

The sentence left his mouth in the past, now made his elder's heart conflicted, family or duty?

Garp fought with himself what to choose.

"Garp! If you try anything, I will not hold back!" warned him Sengoku.

"Don't worry…" Garp brushed away his tears, giving a sour face.

"If I wanted to do something, I would already do so…"

Sengoku just bows his head in answer, looking back at the battlefield and continues to bark orders.

"Hey, gramps…"

The Vice-Admiral looks at his side, staring the one who addressed him so casually.

"Yes?"

"What's your name? If it not a bother telling me?"

"Garp…" he answered. "Monkey D. Garp…"

Smiling softly, showing a slight bow. She seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Good name, tell… do you know someone called Luffy?"

Ace eyes widened, turning to Angel suddenly, Garp's eyes shadowed with his high brows thinking back at his careless grandson.

"Yes…"

"You know Luffy!?" Ace shouted out of surprise.

"You could say that… I am part of his crew…"

Everyone around Angel gasped, hearing the sudden announcement. Garp, Ace even Sengoku raised a brow.

Sakazuki remained put, his cap shadowing his eyes, hands crossed over his chest.

Naturally, he watched, measured critically Angel under the shadows, prepared to behead her with a surprise attack if needed. Drowning her with molten lava if necessary.

She was lucky last time, she was aware of his attack and protected herself back in the lab with some kind of Haki based defence. Once the chance is open, he will eliminate her and the rest of the pirates.

He swore on it!

For a moment, it was like the whitehead adventurer tilted her head in his direction, showed a small smile. Then turned back her conversation.

Sengoku firmed his stance, giving out a threatening presence, prepared to initiate his attack if Angel accidentally turns against them.

"Angel, if you do something…!"

"I promised I would not do anything until something violates our contract… aren't I? And I will always keep my word." she scowls, looking away slightly sweating, but nonetheless thoroughly calm.

Sengoku just gives her a firm expression, turning back at the battlefield. "Good…"

"Then why are you here?" asked Garp suddenly. "Aren't your place in your captain's side? Aren't a crewmember's task to protect his/her captain from the harm and obey the orders?"

Angel give Garp a sharp look, her eyes flashed.

"I did my part when I joined, I promised, I swore on my blood, I will help him reach his dream. Whatever it costs… but doing everything in his stead won't do. That only hinders his growth, which only hinders him become the kind of king he wants to be… No matter how strong I am, I have no right to take away his chance to show how great he can be using his own conviction and willpower! I feel, he is indeed could become a great man in the future…"

Garp sweated, but showed a small smile; Ace gasped hearing Angel's reasoning.

"A subordinate who follows stupid orders without questioning it just as bad as the order itself. A subordinate who hinders the gain of experience of her captain and not willing to keep her promise worse than trash! I don't want to be such person; I let him grow. But growth sometimes painful… he needs struggle, cries and even loses someone important in the way. Because the harder we fall, the higher we rise. The more we struggle, the more our character develops!"

Angel's answer was firm, made even Sengoku's hearth churns, sweating looking warily at the whitehead's shadowed expression that suddenly stirred into a dangerous smirk.

Ace just showed a gentle smile after a long time. Indeed, growth takes time, and change is painful… she was right.

Whitebeard as well not became the great pirate he is now because everything handed on a silver platter to him. He became the great man he is now because he personally did the work, gained followers, inspired them, and not just handed down the task to his crew, but fought in the front lines with them. Shared their joy as well sorrow, treated his people, his sons well.

Even when Ace first joined and tried to assassinate him around a hundred times, he just patted Ace's shoulder and gave him an understanding smile. He treated him like a father supposed to treat his sons, patience, that was the epithet of the man named Edward Newgate.

"And there are several more excellent reasons why I joined…"

Garp raised his brow, looking curiously at the teen looking person.

"One, you can't say no to him. Two you don't want to say no to him… and three…"

An amused smile brightens her face as she looked up to the skies.

"He is an unpredictable variable, a stone that disturbs the calm surface of the water. The wind that will start a great storm. I only hope it will be as amusing as I expect it will be…"

Looking at the skies, she pointed at the appeared ship like a shadow that covered the skies. First, it was just a small blob of darkness, then as it reached closer it grow bigger.

A big crashing roar shook the surrounding.

"Look at there… it already starts!"

* * *

Previously on the top of one of the frozen tsunami waves.

Created by the clashing powers of Whitebeard and Aokiji, the rising tides completely frozen. Trapping the Strawhat captain and the Impel Down escapes on the top of an iceberg.

What they should do in such desperate situation you may ask? Well, Luffy as always, had the right solution for the case.

"Come on guys! We need to push down the ship on edge!"

"Do it yourself then!" everyone roared madly, giving the rubber head captain a scary face as they struggled to move the stuck ship out of the way, trying to broke down the ice chunk they currently stationed.

A tall man stepped on Luffy's side, with the height more than two meters and fifty centimetres.

His chest wide, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck, these were the words those could describe his body build at best.

His pale skin might first seem untrained, vulnerable to the sun, but the scars those were the signs of a hardened veteran defied the picture of a stuck individual. The most notable wound was the long stitched scar at the bridge of his nose that stretches across his face and a large hook made from a sturdy gold alloy in place of his left hand.

His Nape-length black hair which is kept neatly slicked back looked quite worn, like the last time he washed it happened several weeks ago.

His eyes are deep-set and heavy-lidded, and his thin eyebrows are characteristically drawn upward in the middle. This gave his usual facial expression a feeling of condescension and distrust.

"Strawhat… are you aware most of us will die even if we manage to push down that ship…"

His voice was deep, relaxed, smoking his cigar give him the look of a businessman.

His clothing supported this claim, wearing a disguise that resembled of an Italian mafia boss with a long trench coat with fur lining near his neck and a neatly buttoned vest with uniformed pants.

He was Crocodile, a former Shichibukai imprisoned in Impel Down as well as Luffy.

"Really?" Luffy tilted his head, concentrating heavily, completely confused.

"Really!?"

The other criminals around them roared madly, scolding the rubber head captain. It seemed Luffy was not even aware of the possibility of possible death.

"Then how do we get down? We need to save Ace!"

Crocodile looked around, searching a possible way.

"It would be the best to leave while we can…" he stated coldly, taking out his cigar from his mouth for one moment, releasing a gust of smoke.

"Puru-Puru, Puru-Puru, Puru-Puru…" the communication snail purred on the deck, signing it managed to capture a broadcast. Then its face changed, taking the form of the strict Marine who relayed the orders in the open channel.

"Attention to all Marines! Retreat to the plaza! The execution of Portgas D. Ace takes place ahead of schedule! I repeat! The execution of Portgas D. Ace takes place ahead of schedule! Retreat!"

Luffy's eyes widened in horror, looked around, and searched a way to push the ship down as fast he can. He panicked, his heart pounding faster and faster.

"Gear Third!"

Running towards the side of the ship he jumped meanwhile activated his special attack. Biting his fingers and pumping air in his bones, inflating his arm in the process.

Crashing to the ground the ice slightly broken under his sandals and increased weight.

Crocodile just raised his brow and gave him a look that questioned his sanity. Buggy, the clown and the big-headed Ivankov and every present inmate started to panic.

"VLuffy-boy! Stop!" Jumping before his inflated hand, Luffy withholds his fist, deflating it under a moment.

"Ah… Iva-kun?"

The man named Empirio Ivankov was a not everyday man... woman... whatever he was...

Most likely this is why Luffy stopped his hand, or because he thought him as a friend after Ivankov helped him escape and saved him from the Prison Warden, Magellan's poison, back in Impel Down.

Ivankov was a giant human with an afro of blue/purple hair and has long eyelashes; he also has a noticeably-odd shaped chin resembling an arrowhead. His afro is large enough to hold people inside it and a small crown settled on the top of it.

He has a Jolly Roger tattooed just below his chest. And despite now he was a man, he dressed in a reddish-purple woman's garments with heavy makeup. Because of his odd look, Ivankov's appearance was somewhat dubious.

As he used to say, no one can forget his appearance, if one ignores he will hold a grudge.

"VLet's be more reasonable for a moment! If you push the ship down, we vill all die!"

"Ace soon will be executed! I need to get there as soon as I can and save him!"

Luffy shouted somewhat desperate, or it was a determination in his eyes? Ivankov know that light, yes, he recognised it when he first saw it!

That's it!

The sudden light that Ivankov spotted in the eyes of Luffy made him remember Dragon.

Luffy had the same will like his father. This light, the will of D! This is why he followed Luffy's father; this was the reason why he helped him to break out despite his somewhat comfortable life back in prison.

Until that, Ivankov only waited the fall of the World Government, that one day his friend will come to him and release his strange kind from the captivity. He had no reason to break out until Luffy's arrival.

But now… and experiencing firsthand the will of Luffy just as strong as his father's, he can't do anything just smirk.

"Vvery well, I will help you va! Everyone, on the ship!" he ordered pointing at the stuck boat, posing as he was really an Okama.

Luffy just crackled a laugh, pushing up his straw hat. "Shishishishishi! Thanks, Iva-kun!"

Every inmate who still lollygagged around on the ice hopped on the deck and Ivankov prepared his attack.

On every people's face a pale, frightened expression, expecting the worst, sweating heavily. Praying whatever deity they believed, just to survive the crazy idea of the rubber head captain.

After breathing slowly… Ivankov prepared his destructive wink.

"VBe prepared!"

The people on board hold onto any kind of substantial object they can grab, some of them even roped themselves on the ship's mast.

"VeHell Wink!" Ivankov winked, releasing a purple coloured destructive wave from his eye, pushing away the ship. Then quickly jumped in, not to miss the ride.

But… he made a miscalculation, a great miscalculation…

He used too much power that pushed the ship down, not only from the edge, but made it fly in the middle of the bay, turning it upside down.

And this is where we cut back the point where Angel pointed at the skies, smirking.

"Wuahhhhh…!" the falling people shouted out of fright, falling, heavily descending towards the ground with great speed.

Every present people, be it Marine or pirate gasped seeing the hastily descending ship and the helplessly flailing people falling out from it like ants.

"I knew you'd overdo it!" shouted Buggy, berating Ivankov.

"This is all because of his wink!" commented Crocodile uneasily, searching a solid point where he can land.

"Vyou're blaming this on me Croco!?"

"Who cares!? We are gonna die! The sea beneath us frozen solid!"

Just now Luffy realized the silliness and the fault of his plan. Only now, as he and the escaped inmates are fallen most likely in their own death.

"Waaaahhh!" The sudden realisation hit the Strawhat.

"Oh! I made of rubber so that I will be fine!"

"Then you will be the only survivor! We have to do something!" shouted desperate Mr. 3.

"Vi I don't want to die like this! Someone stop us!"

Ivankov even closed his eyes; he was unable to watch how he will splatter on the ground.

Although, from the sheer amount of makeup he usually wore it would be not even surprising that he survives.

The paint on his face most likely neutralises his fall, or his brush like hair absorbs the force behind such decline. His protection against such death was doubled.

"I never should have listened to you, Straw Hat! Dammit!"

Buggy, the clown captain with eyes, turned up pointed his index accusing the point where he suspected Luffy might be.

"Vhy my heart feels it's gonna burst!?"

"Hey, partner? Can't you do anything?"

"How is my wax power gonna help us here?!" Galdino aka Mr 3 answered Buggy's question heavily crying.

"Hahahahahaha!" Angel laughed full-hearted as she clasped her hands together, standing up, applauding her captain's entrance.

"Marvelous! How marvellous entrance! I should not do it better myself! Luffy-kun really knows how to crash a party!"

'Crash!'

The ship's impacted by the solid ice, breaking through the thinnest solid surface in the bay, landing upside down, releasing a sturdy roar in its wake. Splashing up a vast amount of water. Out of sheer fortune or Inankov's calculated blink, the ship was still somewhat one piece.

"Crocodile!"

"That's not what I meant! Who is that huge faced guy!" gossiped two Marine suddenly as the surprise sit on their face.

"Vi'd expect no less from the Navy's full force. They are not to be underestimated." Ivankov measured the clashing Marines and the forces of the Whitebeard alliance.

"Get ready for me, world!" laughing triumphant, Buggy made an appearance.

Crocodile just glared through the crowd.

"Ace, I am here to save you! We are all here to save you!"

Sengoku was furious; he was mad, he was barely able to hold his hand. Gritting his teeth, clenching his fist, angled his head towards Garp sharply.

"Garp! It is your damn family once again!"

"Luffy!" the retired Vice-Admiral just grabbed his head and tried to tear out his grey hair out of anger.

He really loved his grandson, the only thing he hated that he became a pirate instead of a Marine he intended to be. His acts day by day shortened his remaining days.

"Look, this is not only the Straw Hat!"

"Jinbei and even Ivankov from the Revolutionary Army!"

"And behind them the horde from the history's most notorious pirates."

"They are all Impel Down escapees!"

"The man who everybody talks about… Straw Hat…" Mihawk commented, looking towards first the boy, then Angel for a moment. Waiting curiously for her next step.

"Straw… Hat…!" the zombie-like Moriah almost burst, almost blow up in frothing rage now he had to see his nemesis again, and the one ruined everything he worked for.

"Luffy… I am glad you are safe!" Hancock cooed, looked at Luffy with lustful relevancy, almost melting seeing her beloved one.

"That's one of a hell of the team he brought with himself…"

"~I didn't think I'd be seeing him again so soon…~" commented after each other Aokiji and Kizaru.

"Now we got all the Warlords here, new and old. Fuffuffuffuffu! And that's the troublemaker rookie, Straw Hat?"

"So that's him... Not only the grandson of the hero Garp, but also the son of the revolutionary Dragon. We will have to eliminate him as well."

Sakazuki nailed his glare at Luffy, now standing the edge of the bay.

Luffy just stared out of his head as the sun reached a higher position, giving the scene the atmosphere of enlightenment. For a few moments, the young captain only tried to process the fact; he can see his beloved foster brother once again. Then taking a deep breath shouted.

"Aceeee!"

"Lufyy!" in answer Ace shouted as well.

"Hey, Luffy-kun! It's good to see you!" the one who disturbed the scene was Angel abrupt interruption.

"Oh! Angel?! What are you doing here!? Are you all right? The Marines caught you too?!"

Ignoring everything the two of them shouted across the bay.

"Not really! Just Mihawk-kun said I could get food here! They offered me a mountain of food if I remain put!"

"Oh! A mountain of food!? Meat?! SO cool! Do you have some!? I am hungry!"

"You just ate!" his fellow pirates scolded him with a sharp-toothed face.

"No! I ate everything! But I have some chimichanga, want some!?"

With a dumbfounded face, everyone watched as captain and the scientific officer of the crew conversing through a great distance, shouting everything, speaking about food, food and food.

Mihawk just turned away disturbed, pretending he has nothing to do with the whitehead swordsman, pulling his hat in his eyes.

The Knight of the Sea, Jinbe stepped forward. Glaring at Sengoku. In return, Sengoku scoffed.

"Then I can consider your appearance the sign of withdrawal from your position."

The whale shark Fishman just nodded in confirmation. "Yes, consider it as such!"

"Tch… Fine then… Angel, the position is yours…"

"Yeahhh!"

She clapped, then turned flat faced, staring the Fleet Admiral for long moments.

"What did I won? Do I get the mountain of meat Kizaru-kun promised me when he urged me to leave his office, or it as well as a ruse? Tell me mister or I will be really angry!"

Pointing accusing at Sengoku, Angel gives him a stink eye.

"Guah…" Sengoku's forehead streamed with perspiration; he really needs to speak with Kizaru once it is over.

"No, you don't get meat, maybe we can speak about it once you finally accept the contract and became a Warlord as intended."

Ace looked at Angel surprised. Totally lost, he had no idea what's going on anymore. Once she says she one of Luffy's people, now Sengoku communicate she is a Warlord.

Whatever was the case, it seemed everyone wants a piece from her.

"A-Are you a Warlord!?" Ace almost shouted out of his surprise. Angel just give him a lazy look.

"Hmph… Sengoku-kun says I am. I don't remember I ever agreed to be one. I am just a dagnabit adventurer… nothing more…" murmuring she looked back at the battlefield sour-faced, mumbling under her nose.

"Wanna eat?" she asked suddenly. "It would be a shame leaving you to starve. After all, what would Luffy-kun say?"

Smiling Ace nodded. "I accept some… but as you see. My hands are kinda busy. Can you release me?"

"Don't dare…" Sengoku hissed.

"Sorry…" Angel chuckled. "Taking away the award after his hard work would be pretty selfish, don't you think? Ace-kun?"

"Huh… I had to try, but you really think he can get here? He will die… Help him at least. Please, I beg you!"

Streams of tears started to pour from Ace's eyes once more, looking towards the ground.

"If you really care about him, don't let him die!"

His tearful plead suffocated, his mouth stuffed by a fried taco suddenly amidst his mumble.

"Hmmph…" Ace tried to speak full mouthed, swallowing down the food suddenly, and glaring at Angel with tear-drenched eyes.

"Have a little faith, Ace-kun… look, it's already started." pointing in the direction of Whitebeard, Angel just smiled.

Luffy after chatting a few words with Whitebeard who give her and Ace a measuring look, the rubber brained captain bolted forward through the Marines.

"~Sengoku-kun… Can I kill the invaders?~"

Sengoku suddenly gives a small look at Angel who caressed her chin in concentration, looked back at Sengoku and shook her head slightly.

"Remember, remember, the fifth of November…From now on, remember, remember our pact about the contact with high-level players… if one side can play, the other side will bully too."

That meant if Kizaru or any other Admiral will act, meddle with the battle directly, attacking anyone else than the high ranked officers of the enemy or even Whitebeard himself.

Angel will move against them.

Considering the situation, her help may need in the future. He needed to keep her reins.

As she said, she will not act against the Marines and even willing to help them out if her simple requests will be fulfilled.

And being she was not a Shichibukai, officially, Sengoku can't even force her to oblige her duty as one and attack the pirates.

Gritting his teeth, the Fleet Admiral can't believe it, with one verbal joke back in Mariejois, she gave him a checkmate and took out the most critical tools from his hands.

Back then, he only agreed with this because he thought she was joking and it was one of her childish, nonsense that she babbled about. She spoke many more things. Some kind of rules that she set and agreed to work alongside that. Unfortunately, at that time he was quite busy to listen to all that nonsense, folly babble that the crazy damsel spoke about.

Garp, Ace as well every other Marine around watched her gaping.

This, no one, this unknown person only appeared around a month or less, officially...

Yet, under that short time, she managed to disarm the most powerful men in the world, keeping him under pressure using her mere words and the imaginary rules she set.

Giving a smirk to Ace under her cap, Angel continued with a joke.

"Don't forget Ace-kun, imagination and belief is the most powerful force in the world. Believe in Luffy-kun…"

Now Ace's expression turned warm, angled back his head to Luffy. "Thank you…"

Kizaru still waited for the command, Aokiji stood on the side of the harbour.

"Khh… Only attack the officers. Don't attack the small fry directly… retreat if necessary…"

"~Oh! Troublesome… I try not to squish them then…~"

Turning into pure light, Kizaru teleported away, continued his battle.

Meanwhile near the Moby Dick, Captain Buggy made his encouraging speech.

"Right away! He is the centre of the attention!" murmured one of the innate watching how Luffy wreaks havoc amongst the Marines.

"Captain Buggy! We can't let him outshine us!"

"Let's take Whitebeard's head already!"

"Very well, my friends! Let's do it! Gyahahahaha!" Buggy tried to look courageous, but deep inside he shook out of pure fear.

 _"_ _But still, what's up with this crazy battlefield? The Marines as well the pirates here all world-renowned! It'd be better if I just lay low here…"_

"Hey! Red-Nose!" a deep voice called for Buggy, who in return furiously turned around started to bark angrily.

"Who are you calling Red-Nose, you bastard?! You wanna die or something!?"

The words already left his mouth; it was already too late to realise who he is speaking to.

"Uwaaa!?" Whitebeard!?"

Similar to a girl, Buggy's voice took up a much higher pitched tone.

"I thought I had seen you before; you are that brat who was on Roger's ship, aren't' you? That sure takes me back… so you are still alive?"

Buggy trembled, barely holding back his tears, he felt the incredible pressure that Whitebeard released.

 _"_ _Oh! Crap! He spotted me; I am gonna die!"_

"Whi-Whitebeard… the great Whitebeard… Talked to the Captain, so amazing."

"You are really a legendary pirate!"

Like blushing maidens, the previous ravaging inmates took up a humble, shy posture, praising Buggy for his nonexistent achievements.

Buggy almost spat out the milk through his nose hearing how his crew made everything worse using only a few words and praise.

 _"_ _Don't act so impressed! You will catch the same hell as me!"_

"Judging from all the prisoners you brought along, I suppose you came to my head?"

"Yeah that's right!" the former prisoners shouted at once, holding their weapons high. The clown pirate captain just begged them to stop, deep inside.

"Opsss…I guess that's the Captain's line…"

"Tell him what we are gonna do!"

 _"_ _Crap! Now it's all or nothing!"_

"Sure! Long time no see, huh? Now prepare yourself!"

'Clap! Clap! Clap!'

"Hurray!"

The crowd behind Buggy applauded and cheered for clown captain's false courage. He grows to be some kind of mythical figure, a hero in their eyes.

 _"_ _There is a limit how far you can take this!"_ MR 3 gaped, can't believe Buggy still acting and the fact after all of this, even alive.

"Really, now? I don't mind if you wanna take my head, but what are you gonna do afterwards?" Questioned them the strongest man.

"The Navy's forces are far too big for you to handle. Actually, they are a bit too much me too. My hands full there. So you wanna join up with me, and we will take out the Navy as fellow pirates? You can take my head after that."

"Hang on a second! How much respect Whitebeard have for you?!"

"It is like they are equals!"

It seemed, the simple act of courtesy from the side of Whitebeard was enough for the inmates to raise Buggy in new, impossible height. Like blushing fangirls, their face was intoxicated.

 _"_ _I don't think he'd refer his equal as a brat!"_

"It is reckless of you to try to fight the Navy! Do you think we can win!?"

Mr Three openly criticised his partner for his reckless announcement. The two of them barely escaped from Impel Down; he had no intentions to die here, thank you very much!

"Well, if I get serious… yeah…"

Joker's face… that's the best you can describe Buggy's current expression.

Widely smirking, his eyes slightly squinted, sweat pouring heavily on his forehead. Giving the false illusion of confidence. Galdino knows that expression too well; it means the coming catastrophe will pull him as well.

 _"_ _What happened his common sense!?"_

"Seriously?"

"Oh! I got goosebumps…" cheered many black and white stripped clothes wearing criminals.

 _"_ _I am starting to feel like I can do it! I can see it now! Buggy, King of the World!"_

Buggy tried to force false courage in his veins, and for a moment he felt, maybe he can do it!

"Hmm… If the two of us join forces, we can crush the Navy…"

"Hurayyy!"

 _"_ _They are out of their mind! Could they be denser?!"_

The Waxman lost his balance for a second, barely able to hold his ground auditing Buggy's words.

In the other side of the battlefield, Angel stood up from her resting place, doing a few exercises.

"Maan! I am numbed, I need a good walk… this battle bore me more and more…"

Turning to Sengoku, she showed him a heavenly smile.

"Sengoku-kun, if you, please be so dear and watch over Ace-kun for me… I would be thrilled."

"Just what are you planning, Angel?"

Sengoku did not like that look; he did not like at all this game that Angel is playing with them since she appeared literally out of nowhere and blown a big hole in Marineford.

"Oh! What are you thinking, grumpy bits!? I am going to a walk as said. Take care, Ace-kun! Don't die on me. Use your chance if you get it… die if you are not fast enough… don't forget, salvation only comes for those who are willing to act and grab the chance!"

Winking at him, Ace felt like something in his clutched hands, something that was not there before. For texture, it was some kind of metal. Technically some sort of key or lockpick.

He only smiled deftly, showing his happiness in this stage, urged himself not to blow Angel's possible plan to help him.

Turning one last time to Sengoku, she stated what she had to, maybe one last time.

"Although, area of effects attacks is permitted, Sengoku-kun."

Stretching out her tongue playfully one last time, winking, Angel jumped down from the execution stage, landing softly like an agile cat.

The surrounding Marines give a wide opening to her, backing from her like she was some kind of plague.

Her stroll was calm, steady, murmuring a strange lullaby under her nose all along. In a language no one understood.

"Beterarium Deus. "  
(O ancient god.)  
"Mons dormio Deus,"  
(O mount-slumbering god,)  
"Renuntio decerto terra agminatim."  
(Declaring war on the earthly army.)  
"Nobis spiritus!"  
(Our spirits!)

Stopping near the camera, the crew immediately flinched, seeing the notorious White Demon, Angel smiling at them. They might think she would kill them on the spot, but she only waved to the camera.

As she wanted to proceed, one of the present war correspondents who mediated the whole war from first hand, ran to her. Gathering her courage and pushed a microphone to Angel's face.

"Wh-White Demon Angel! Care to answer a few questions?"

Angel just turned back, behind the timid, almost trembling journalist, the other members of the crew already hid. Shaking scolded the brunette journalist girl for her recklessness.

"Of course! Go on! I answer the best of my ability. But please don't shake, journalists supposed to be collected. By the way, who finds out these titles… they are really lame… ah… most likely the brass, they really need to hire a talented girlie or boyo to figure out these things."

After her momentary lamenting, Angel winked at the brunette, the girl in return collected herself and nodded. Instructing her crew to turn the camera towards them.

"Ye-yes… hmm… This is Karla Kolumna; war correspondent live on life from Marineford, where the war between the Yonko Whitebeard and the World Government is at its peak. Our today guest is the pirate who may appear not long ago, but under that short time managed to reach the impressive bounty of four hundred and twenty million bellies."

"Hey pops! Hey all! Hey Ainz-san!" Angel waved to the camera careless.

Somewhere, a greying, veteran pirate smiled with satisfaction as mixed more juice, watching the mediation with great interest. Trying to figure out in along with everyone else, who the hell is that mysterious Ainz-san is?

"Angel-san, according to the news you are one of the most notorious members of the new generation. Gaining fame under short time, and according to the spreading news, under less than a month even gaining a smaller fan base amongst the Marines, who are watching your every move. What do you think about this?"

"Really?"

Angel sighed little annoyed but showed no trace of it. Instead, a bitter smile settled on her face. Thinking some of the members of the other side might do that 'thing' for her picture.

Something important announced in the background by Sengoku, but she disregarded it, contemplating the unpleasant truth of the fan club. She continued.

"That's really nice. Although, I am not a pirate."

"Then what do you think of yourself? You admittedly hit the Tenryūbito, not once but twice! Ruined Marineford since your last departure, seised the boat of theirs and heavily hindered the work of the Marines back in Sabaody Archipelago, openly attacking an admiral, conspiring with rogue elements. Endangering civilians, I don't know what you call it, but this thing worth at least several death sentences..."

Angel just disregarded all of the accusation with a weak, amused, but nonetheless, nervous chuckle as she adorably covered her mouth in a feminine way.

"Good times…" she wondered gazing away into the distance, then turning back to the reporter.

"Answering your question, Karla-chan, I am an adventurer, of course! I seek to explore and have a good time, seeking no conflict with the Marines."

Showing a V sign for the camera, she smirked, winking. Making many people sway and sprout blood from their noses. The kids showed their sympathy pointing at her and saying she is funny innocently.

"I assure you, it was all a misunderstanding between the World Government and me. I acted harshly in Sabaody Archipelago because Kizaru-kun violated our deal."

"What deal?"

"Unfortunately, I have no permission to speak about it, neither the mood. If you are curious, ask the Admiralty.

"About the nobles I hit. Unfortunately, their dear dad was unable to educate them properly how to treat people who they gain their so-called tribute as equals."

After making several quotation marks with her fingers, she continued the implied mediation of the truth.

"Someone needed to beat some sense in those bratty space suited idiots, knock them down from their non-existent high ground. Those morons really irked me. They wanted to enslave me; I hope you understand Karla-chan, I don't like slavery, even less being a slave, even less if inbreed weaklings act like they were superior than the rest. I can't stand such people. If they try it again if they dare to treat people bad…I destroy… no… I dismantle them. Atom by atom, molecule by molecule. Doing so in the most painful way… Slavery is bad, McKay?"

She pointed into the lens of the camera, giving a funny face.

"A-Angel-san! How could you say such thing!? Are you serious!? Aren't you afraid they kill you!?"

Angel smiled carelessly and only nodded. "I don't care; they can always try!"

The crew behind the camera argued to cut the feed or not; the Celestial Dragons will be not happy hearing Angel's honest opinion about them and the death threat she just announced. Everyone who saw the feed gulped and the cool ran through them hearing the carelessly hinted death threat and her brushing off attitude hearing the news of her coming death.

"They gain their paygrade from the people, without people, they are nothing. Remember that… the government represent the will of the masses, not the will of the few. I thought it goes without saying…"

Then her expression turned sour.

"If not the Navy molesting me because they don't like that I am running around and simply being awesome… Then screw them! They are really spoilsport… Almost all of them a stuck, bitter head who can't even get a joke… bleehhh…"

Sticking out her tongue she openly expressed her opinion, about the Navy and how the World Government works.

The viewers were amused Angel's lightheaded, friendly attitude that gained her even more followers.

But the Gorosei and higher ranked individuals of the World Government, such as the Celestial Dragons and Nobles were utterly furious.

Being Angel just kidnapped the signal one of the camera that supposed to give them live feed, made fun of the whole execution, not speaking about tried to enlighten the watchers in a subtle way about the fault of the system.

"Speaking about the Navy… How it is possible an infamous person like you walking around in the presence of no others than the three admirals and Fleet Admiral Sengoku himself?"

"Oh! We are buddies!" she smirked.

Forming a gun with her fingers and shooting towards the fleet admiral who just barked his orders ignoring her. He most likely already gained a few unneeded calls from no other than Kong himself to cut the feed immediately.

"That means the World Government asked you to be one of the Royal Shichibukai?"

"Well, Karla-chan, I can neither confirm nor deny the possibility. Sengoku-kun would be really furious if I tell you anything and you know very well how grumpy he can be when he is angry."

Like a joking child, Angel mimicked the angry Fleet Admiral's speech pattern, imitated how he moves and actions. Making many people laugh behind the screens and radios.

"Right, if you don't mind me to asks. What do you think about the execution of Portgas D. Ace? Are you allying yourself with the Yonko Whitebeard or the World Government?"

"Hmmm… I managed to chat with Ace-kun a little bit, and he seemed to be a nice guy. As for who I am allying myself? For now, I am on my own side. I set the rules already, who violates them that's will be my next target. Don't forget; I don't have enemies. Holding grudges bad for the business."

"So you not only have a political preference but business vein as well. Impressive…"

"Ara! Ara!" she abruptly stopped Karla raising her finger. "I hate politics, let's state that…"

Suddenly a big roar reverberated through the environment like a cutting sound cut something hard.

Whistling Angel smirked. "It seems, Mihawk-kun really did this time…"

Pushing higher her, cap she looked in the direction of Hawk-eye next mishap.

"Whaaa! That iceberg will squish us!" shouted the cameraman.

Giving one last peace sign to the cam, Angel said her goodbye to the watchers.

"Be good kids, always eat your vegetables! Stay with us in the next episode of 'Angel and her buddies!'"

Turning Around she leapt high, facing the rapidly falling iceberg.

"[Dark Slayer Style: Ratio Ictus]!"

For a moment, for the fracture of a second, her body encased in a sectioned, scorching dark armour in devilish design. Then returned to her original white uniformed form.

Under that moment, her strike was so fast; the camera can't even record as her hand blurred for a moment. The colossal ice chunk seemed to freeze in the air, stopping its fall for several long seconds as she landed softly on the frozen ground.

Several flashes ran through the spatial space and the objects; those remained in the air for long moments, freezing the mountain-sized ice block in the air.

Slowly sheathing away her blade. Slowly closing the distance between Yamato's Tsuba (handguard) and Koiguchi (scabbard mouth). She continued her strange lullaby.

"Amatum floris campus, oblivisror fremitus, "  
"(Flower of love on the wild, forgotten trembling,)"  
"verecundum sonitus. "  
"(Rhythm of shyness.)"

"Deus obliverat, ratio aeternus "  
(O forgetful god, eternal reason)  
"Bapulo pluvit, asper ventus,"  
(Strikes the rain, fiddle with wind,

The sword's mouth and the handguard finally meet.

"hir passus dona renuntio."  
(Before abandons its movement.)

"[Release]!"

'Krieeeghhh! Boom!'

Like many rough surfaces sliding on each other, the space started to distort and push to the side. Like the very spatial existence cut in many little pieces, Angel's attack not only cuts the frozen ice, but the very space behind it felt the attack.

Immediately after this, the whole chunk exploded into pieces, the very spatial and temporal energies that held the vast ice chunk that Mihawk sliced away tore itself into pieces.

Everyone stopped, everyone looked the only act Angel, until now, did under the whole war. But this one exact attack shook everyone to the core.

"What the hell was that!? Uwaaa!" Buggy and Mr. 3 panicked, running around as the still sparkling, falling snow created a miniature Christmas like snowfall.

"~Ohhh… Scary eyes really did this time…~"

Aokiji and Akainu just watched the whole scene wordless, sweating, and disturbed.

Sengoku clenched his fist and ordered the feed to cut, through the communication snail.

Every Shichibukai's eyes widened, be it past or present, such attack cannot be ignored.

Even the always perpetual smirk of Doflamingo seemed to turn a panicked frown as the primordial energies started to leak from the spatial injury on the skies.

Mihawk just sighed and lowered his head, thinking about he was indeed fortunate she did not use that specific attack against him when they fought.

Even with Yoru, he was not sure he would be able to block it. He still felt the force behind that attack, and it somewhat terrified him, made him sweat heavily.

Vista, the commander of the fifth division of the Whitebeard pirates, shook by the attack, until now, he thought facing Mihawk the end of the line for a swordsman like him. Now looking at him watching intrigued the whole thing, he can't do anything just gulp nervously and sweat heavily.

Even Whitebeard's eyes widened for a moment, and he was not sure. The slowly drifting then restoring skies and space behind the attack indeed was real or the machination of some kind of illusion.

The whole foundation of Marineford and the waters around it shook and dilated as the force tried to find their own place around the world. The attack could be even palpable from Mariejois and Sabaody Archipelago.

"Whoaaa! What's was that!" Luffy shouted panicked, trying to regain his balance not far from Mihawk, who until Vista's sudden arrival chased him.

Under the slowly restoring fabric, Angel walked towards Luffy.

"Yo! Luffy-kun! Long time no see!"

"Angel! What are you doing here?" Running to her, Luffy was all smiles.

Looking around intrigued, her smile never faltered. But after giving one more look at the confused Luffy, she can't do anything else just chuckle.

"Well, as I said. Mihawk-kun and I landed on an uncharted island. Short story long, blame Mihawk-kun… We crashed Mariejois because of him. After landing, Sengoku-kun was nice enough to give me some coffee and offered me a mountain of food if I remain put. Unfortunately, I still searching my promised food, so I decided to look for it… by the way, do you see my coffee supply somewhere? I am starting to see things... I am weakening…"

Slumping on the ground, pushing her butt towards the skies, she mumbled incomprehensively for a few moments, her lack of caffeine consumption in the past hour stats to catches up with her.

"Somebody give me coffee... I am gonna die… gruahh…!" she groaned, breathing out her last breath.

"Angel! Don't die!" Luffy shook her wildly.

Stopping shaking her for a moment, somehow, from a secret pocket Angel fetched a mug of steaming drink and drank it all.

"Ahh. Much better!" an ecstatic feeling settled on her face as changed her position to a cross-legged one.

Luffy for a moment looked at her worried, but after seeing her relieved expression, he as well sighed in alleviation.

"Sorry, I am addicted."

"Shishishishi! No problem! Can you help me rescue Ace?" he asked suddenly, his whole body bruised, many cuts covered him.

"Hmm… who is Ace to you?"

"My brother!" Luffy obliges immediately.

"Then why not… although, I made a promise to Sengoku-kun to not to disturb the execution directly, although…" she smirked. "Accidents happens every time. Do they?"

Luffy smirked and nodded hastily. "Shishishishishi! Yes!"

Hancock almost fainted, seeing Luffy speaking with that another woman in the distance.

Her jealously fired up once again.

"Uh! Luffy-kun how can you cheat on me…" The Empress of Amazon Lilly made a dramatic pose. Then her face twisted in rage.

"I will kill that bitch!" trampling towards Luffy she used her high speed to reach Angel under a mere moment and kick her, which Angel blocked by merely raising her forearm.

"Hancock! What are you doing!?"

Luffy shouted with her out of his sudden rage, Hancock attacked his friend and new crew member. Now, he doesn't know what to think about the woman anymore.

"Lu-Luffy-kun…" backing the woman was horrified, thinking about Luffy might think less of her.

"Ara! Ara! What are you doing? Attacking others just like that just a mean thing!"

Retorted Angel, to Hancock's surprise, her arm not petrified under a moment. Instead, it was completely fine. Spotless, the usual petrifying marks missing.

"She is a friend! Why did you attack her?!" Luffy barked once again hitting the ground with his leg.

"I-I thought she wants to seduce you…" Hancock murmured shy.

"Oh! I see…" Angel snickered smugly. "You are a lucky man! Not many would manage to seduce such a beauty. Great catch buddy!"

Giving him a double thumbs up with a perverse grin, Luffy was still wholly clueless what she is speaking about.

"Ahh… What are you speaking about…?" he tilted his head confused. Hancock just blushed, turning her away in a girlie way.

That's Luffy for you, no matter the place or the situation, his simple-mindedness cannot be numbered. Hancock just flustered, turning her gaze with disbelief at Angel.

Her astonishment and Luffy clueless lamenting disturbed by a great rumbling coming from the end of the frozen bay.

From a distance, the outline of several towering figures appeared behind the thick fog of the battle. The smoke pellet cut by yellow lasers causing great havoc amongst the pirates, aiming mostly the pirates.

"Ah! Old man! The pirates should be driven in the bay for now!"

Complained Sentomaru as more than twenty Pacifista appeared behind his back, stepping out from the fog.

Raising his communication snail, he called his boss.

"Puru-Puru, Puru-Puru, Puru-Puru!"

"~Hello!~"

"Hey Uncle! It is not how we planned it! You were supposed to surround the pirates in the bay before we got here, but they are scattered all over the place!"

The pirates who heard the conversation looked at Whitebeard with mistrust, so this is why he ordered them to scatter instead of advance at once. He figured out the plan of the Navy even before the battle really started.

First, they intentionally leaked their plans to execute Ace ahead of schedule so that they will panic. After that, the enemy would slowly pull back, drawing the pirates into the bay after them.

At the point, the human weapons would block their retreat, and they'd be trapped. That was the rough idea behind the plan, so bad; it did not work as it intended.

"Oh… crafty…"

Angel crackled. Being she is the High General of the Sorcerous Kingdom's armies, she had her fair share of experience when it comes to planning and implementation.

Hancock and Luffy looked at her wide-eyed.

"What do you mean?" the Empress of Amazon Lily asked curiously.

"I expected something similar might happen, but I would never expect Sengoku-kun would be so crafty. The mouse and the cheese… So bad the tactic not always works. At least, it is not really effective against enemies whose works under different banners and represent different ideas,"

Sipping her coffee she continued.

"…Moreover, against such undisciplined force as the pirates usually used to be. Against them, the tactic of inner conflict is much more effective… wolf feed on the wolf is a more reasonable tactical move in the current case. Although, seeing Whitebeard already expected Sengoku-kun's move and managed to find a common goal for all of this different people, scattering all of them through the battlefield, yet unifying them for a common goal before the battle really started… it might be as useless as the cheese tactic." explained Angel wisely still sitting.

"Cheese? Wolf? Is that some kind of food?" asked Luffy clueless, tilting his head, crossing his hands over his chest.

Hancock scoffed. "And how do you know such things? Don't say you are some kind of glorified general…"

Putting down her steaming coffee, Angel sighed heavily.

"I don't like speaking about the past. Let's just say; I experienced my fair share of battle and planning session to know. The plan might could still work…"

"Ah… what are you speaking about Angel?" asked Luffy flabbergasted. In Hancock's mind, the puzzle slowly started to piece together.

"What do you think? What are we all sitting into? Consider your environment, consider the shape of the bay, and consider the last opening just closed, stuffed with supersoldiers, who appeared just now…"

Angel pointed in the direction of Sentomaru and his unit, wreaking havoc.

"Completely surrounded by an impenetrable ice wall, stuck between the Marines, the admirals, the Schichibukai and Kuma clones. Add all of this together, plus multiply it with the disadvantage of fighting from the lower elevation. Under your feet easily meltable ice… what happens if the ice melt, what happens if Akainu-kun starts throwing around his magma fists? Not speaking of the Navy's advantage that comes from fighting on the home ground. They can easily snipe down everyone from up there; they could easily set up more surprise, or simply… Boom!"

She threw her hands high in the air.

"Isolated, surrounded, overwhelmed, outgunned, the chances of survival is slim… slimmer if you are a Devil Fruit user and can't get out from the water before you sink… fighting on the unsteady ground."

Hancock gasped, looked at Luffy fearfully, urged herself to send him somewhere safe.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel. The stronger pirates might survive a huge explosion in the middle of the frozen pond, but without the mass of the lower ranked ones, they will be overwhelmed easily by the Admirals and the sheer force of the present Navy. They will be forced to fight surrounded and exhaust themselves. No survivors… the Marines slowly kill or capture everyone, one by one… it only matter of time."

Luffy grasping the situation turned to Whitebeard suddenly. "We need to warn the old man!"

"Don't worry; I think he already expected it, just proceed as intended, save your brother. I do my best to help you out. Unfortunately, because of my promise to Sengoku-kun, I can't help you directly until they violate their own promise."

Luffy nodded smiling. "Thanks…" He really wanted to ask more about that promise, but he suspected Angel has the right reason to do what she is doing. He is willing to trust his crewmember. That kind of man he was.

He merely raced towards the execution platform. Hancock looked after her love worried, wanted to grab after him. But a gloved hand landing on her shoulder stopped her advancement.

"Trust him…" that was the only sentence left Angel's mouth, and Hancock obliged to believe in Luffy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sentomaru and Kizaur conversed:

"~Ohh… we have some complications… we may make a slight miscalculation…~" answered Kizaru lazily.

"Tch… I should know." mumbled the sumo warrior.

"Continue with the plan at all cost!" orders Sengoku, joining in the line.

"Attack any stragglers those could reach the plaza!"

Looking around with an unpleasant expression, Sentomaru already realised, if the Pacifista attacks, they will inevitably hit their own units as well.

"Old man! We can't initiate the plan without sinking a few of our battleships as well. It is okay to destroy some of them?"

"~Of course, just try not to destroy too much. Those things are kinda expensive…~"

The answer comes immediately using the yellow Admiral's usual lazy tone.

"Attack! Initiate the plan! Drive them in, Pacifista!" Sentomaru gave the order, and Vegapunk's cyborg soldiers started to charge their yellow lasers.

Havoc ensued, both on the side of the retreating Marines and the pirates who started to scatter even more.

One pirate even managed to reach close enough to hit one of the black-clothed Kuma clones, but his club shattered into pieces as it touched the unit's hard body, in return the Pacifista unit killed the attacker with his yellow laser immediately.

The laser scorched, exploded, and demolished everything it contacted. The unlucky died immediately, the lucky just blown away by the aftershock.

Whitebeard looked around with disgust, inspecting the great destruction befallen on the battlefield. Seeing how the Navy even willing to sacrifice their own forces to slow him down.

Before the screens, the watchers in Sabaody are awestruck by how invincible the Pacifista are; however before they can see much more, all but one video feed are cut.

"As soon Ace is executed, the pirates must be wiped out at once!" ordered Sengoku.

"What about Angel?" asked one of his subordinate?

Lowering his cap, Sengoku made a hard decision. "Use the prototype as soon as I order… don't act without my permission…"

Vegapunk will not be pleased.

Forcing out from his hand, using the only existing raw copy of the weapon the genius scientist started to develop by using the data Caesar collected under his half years of wasted effort and using the DNA that Angel left behind in the contamination cell…

The project that aimed towards the development of a weapon, which may able stop her or any Yonko level individual without heavily damaging the environment.

The design barely started, it was hardly out from the drawing board, yet, it showed great potential.

Sengoku does not want to use that horrific creation, and according to Vegapunk it is highly unstable, and it might turn against them at this stage of development. It was not ready for the field test; it was hardly more than a clobbered together wreck according to the scientist.

Yet, Sengoku had no other choice; if Angel turns against them, he'd be no other choice just to use a 'monster' against a monster. Fight fire with fire.

He, of course, had no apparent thought what was that 'thing', he only know…

Even Vegapunk was worried to use it, protested vehemently against its usage before the Gorosei forced the thing out from his hands.

"Did you managed to cut all the feed?"

Sengoku sweated heavily as inspected the battlefield from his high elevation.

"Yes, Fleet Admiral, with one expectation we cut them all."

"What's with that last one? Answer me!"

"The crew kidnapped by a group of inmates, we currently trying to get a hold of the situation but the resistance of the escapees are heavy, we need reinforcements."

Bucking with his head towards Aokiji, the user of the Hie Hie no Mi nodded back and made his cool way to freeze the interfering pirates.

On Sabaody, the crowd is complaining, seeing Buggy's self-flattery instead of the battle.

"Boo! Show us the battle!"

"No! Show us either Angel or Hancock! We want to see hot chicks!"

"Yeah! Give us back Angel-chan!"

"No one interested seeing a stupid clown! Show us those Kuma clones!" shouted another one.

The many unimpressed, complaining voice joined one noisy, chaotic tone that complained before the screens.

Back in Marineford, on the Moby Dick, a pale man appeared near Whitebeard. Although he may be tall compared to other people, he was still dwarfed by Whitebeard towering height.

The man wore a spider design on his forehead which has a spiral at the bottom, with a diagonally-placed headband that attaches to it. His clothes consisted a dark grey, long coat with ruffled edges over a similar designed, lighter-coloured shirt, and dark pants that almost reach his armpits, with some buckles and strings on the front, tucked inside boots, and with ruffled, lighter-coloured edges as well.

"Pops."

Whitebeard immediately noticed the deep voice one of his 'son', giving him an appreciating look.

"Squard! I am glad that you are alive!"

"Yeah, barely…" the man, named Squard carried a vast, black scabbarded katana, in length twice of his height, on his side.

"I see. I was calling for you a while ago. How is it at the bayhead now?"

"Your allies were beaten badly." Despite the losses, his tone sounded unfazed. "I made here because I found the way luckily."

"Sengoku has no mercy. He used all the forces he has in order to defeat us."

"Pops, did you noticed what the Navy was up to?"

"I have known Sengoku for a long time…"

An explosion resounded in the distance, destroying another battleship and with it causing many causalities.

"I see."

"It is better for us if they are gonna attack us from the rear." Whitebeard hit the ground slowly with the button of his bisento.

"I am gonna forward too! We gotta invade without sopping!"

"I agree…"

Just now, Marco recognised as an unknown figure standing near Whitebeard.

At least, from the far, it seemed an unknown figure. After looking him a few long moments, the pineapple head division commander recognised Squard.

"Squard… what he is doing up here?" Marco mumbled confusedly.

"There are 43 allied captains here, and we are all in your debt beyond words!"

Stated Squard standing firmly near the Yonko. Slowly unsheathing his blade, staring it like he is planning something malicious.

"We risk our lives for the Whitebeard Pirates!"

"Thank you. But we are…"

"I know. You are fighting to save the member of your family. The pirate Whitebeard, won't give up on his family. Everybody followed you this hell because you are that kind of person!"

"…"

Saying nothing, Whitebeard just beamed in pride, from his face a prideful smile shone.

"I wish that…" Squard slowly let fall his scabbard. "…were also. Members of your family."

The case just reached the hard wooden floor of Moby Dick, but Squard flashed before Whitebeard, pushing his long blade into his foster father's chest, piercing it through his body.

All around, everyone reacted differently.

Most of the people frozen in surprise and horror. The Admirals, Mihawk and Kuma stood unfazed. Moriah and Doflamingo smirked in satisfaction. Hancock was merely surprised. And Angel…

Angel somewhat expected a betrayal might happen under the battle; she was betrayed before after all.

She knows deception is the part of every significant battle plan. As expected, Sengoku used the wolf eat wolves tactic, found an opening on the unwavering fabric of Whitebeard's men, then used the deceptive movement to strike down the king on the chess board with one major move.

Although, she suspected such weak attack might not be enough to kill the old man. It is enough to shake the resolve of the surrounding pirates.

Usually, if the commander, the headpiece fall in a battle, or lose credibility, the chances of winning the clash will be marginally reduced.

Unless, the still living or the humiliated, injured commander find a way to raise the morale once again…

Keeping the morale is crucial under battle. A smaller group with higher morale amidst right environmental conditions most likely won the campaign than a horde of demoralised lackeys who's just lost their commander.

This is how you fight against an overwhelmingly superior force. You break them, sabotage their food and water supply, making their living conditions a pure hell. Defeating them even before the battle starts.

There are two teachings according to the Art of War that really benefits from the current situation…

'All warfare is based on deception.' and ' In the midst of chaos, there is an opportunity.'

Angel knows the teachings too, she knows them too well.

She and Ainz used them to break their oppositions before. Annihilating, terrifying, humiliating, and disarming the enemy in such margin that was never able to raise arms against them. Never dare to raise arms against them, never want to raise with a few foolish exception.

She listened attentively how Squard explains Whitebeard's so-called bargain with Sengoku. The deal that states the Pacifista only attacks the Allied Pirate forces, not Whitebeard's owns.

And it indeed happened in that way, or at least it seemed at first, the human cyborgs only shoot their rays towards the forces those allied themselves with the Yonko Whitebeard. In truth, they aimed that way just now, later that might change.

Everyone on the ground questioned it is true or not, for long moments, the Yonko not even answered.

But when he did…

His answer made Angel impressed… instead of killing Squard right away, he embraced him. Like a father his son.

"Fuffuffuffuffu! I see you as well joined the party, Angel-chan. I must say, you showed us a spectacular show back then..."

"Ah… Flamingo-kun. I did not really join; I just strolled around when that nasty iceberg cut in my path. Mere coincidence, I assure you…"

"There are too many coincidences around you, Angel-chan…" stated the Heavenly Jaksha amused.

"Hehehe… What can I say, I am a trouble magnet!"

With a little bit embarrassed, Angel scratched her head, Flamingo just looked at her appreciating, nodding a few times.

"What do you think? How long until Whitebeard falls?"

The whitehead swordsman just sipped her coffee. Mihawk slowly approached the small group.

"I think, he had enough craft to pull this through. Although, I am not sure. The war is far from over, and I don't have experience with either side to predict things. If you ask me, now, both sides have enough meaningful figures standing on the board to end the war with one decisive strike. Who will win will decided in the next minutes? But who knows, miracles happen all the time… I think both sides had a few more surprises in their sleeves. So, I don't really know…"

"And who will you help… if you allow me to ask?" interjected Mihawk suddenly.

"Ah! Mihawk-kun! That was some swords work slicing that big chunk of ice! I applaud your effort!"

Mihawk merely nodded in acceptance, accepting the honest praise.

Naturally, his curiosity boiled to inquired further about the space destroying slice Angel used back then. But asking her about it before the others were too embarrassing, as well his pride would never survive such fall of disgrace.

And he was sure; the others would never understand if the two of them starts to converse about the way of the sword in a more severe way.

"Well, I help Luffy-kun if the time comes, although. Because my promise it is a really troublesome. And also…"

Turning towards Whitebeard who released the second wave of quake hitting and cracking the air, breaking through the thick ice that surrounds the ford. Opening a way to his forces.

Offering a dualistic choice to them…

"I am only one man with one heart...Call me a demon, call me a monster...but I can't be the strongest forever...! If you still want to charge with me! Then come! If you chose to leave, please do so! No one will stop you! Leave, survive, and prosper! Carry your legacy! A man should choose how he wishes to live and how he wishes to die!"

After hearing the weighty words of the old man, most of the convicts raised their weapons high in the air, cheering.

"Uwaaa!"

Their moral renewed, the momentary shake disappeared immediately, with a few exception all charged towards the execution platform.

"To see the world…" Angel chuckled.

Standing up, she stated her reasons, started to walk towards the strolling Whitebeard who curiously watched the object of interest slowly walking towards him. Preparing himself for the clash with the maiden who most likely rival even his own strength.

One minute of walk and the two-person meet in the midst of the frozen wastes of Marineford.

A barely one hundred and fifty centimetres tall white uniformed girl and the veteran Yonko who towered way above her, the two strongest meet in the middle of the frozen battlefield littered with corpses.

The man closest to the One Piece just glared at her menacing, she smirked back without fear, giving a toothy grin. Before Whitebeard could even act, Angel made her daring opening.

"Hey! I am Angel! It is nice to meet you Whitebeard-kun! Can I get an autograph?"

Whitebeard just looked down at her, slightly flabbergasted. Unable to process the sudden turn of face that Angel showed. Then beamed his smile at her.

"You have guts, brat. Gurararara!"

Whitebeard laughed facing the 'brat'. (who in truth at least two times older than him)

"Tell, what do you fight for?"

Two cannon balls are flying towards the duo. Merely showing towards his fist, the quake that Whitebeard released reversed the direction of the iron balls of death, destroying two cannons dared to disturb his chat, injuring several Marines.

"My reason you ask… Kukuku… let's say; I have a promise I intended to keep. And put it that…"

The girl teased the man mysteriously.

"Fair enough…" the Yonko bowed his head in respect.

"Care to accompany an old man for a walk? Then we can speak."

Twisting herself forward, Angel started to walk forward. "Okay… the senior leading the way!"

Like a cheerful kid, she started to march forward, leaving Whitebeard in disbelief.

"Come, Whitey-kun, or you might grow old!"

The elder pirate frowned hearing the tease, joined Angel as several giants, Navy soldier charged towards the strange duo.

The event that changed the outlook for the New Age, maybe forever, took place here and now.

Past and present clashes as the Yonko Whitebeard show his real power.

The World will shake as Angel show her wrath after the betrayal.

Every Marine, every pirate watches as the war comes to its turning point.

Sengoku and the Admirals at full alert.

Will the Fleet Admiral willing to use the mysterious weapon, or he will be afraid to use it against the beast?

Does not matter…

The puzzle is slowly piecing itself together… no one and nothing can stop it anymore!

The walk of the literal and the actual monster already started!

How the Old Age ends and the new will begins? You will see next time!

* * *

From the next chapter:  
Ura e Deus nos, inter caelum tonitrus,  
(O the god is angered, thunder resounds in the sky,)  
Biolatum corpus, Guerra Lessatum!  
(My limbs will be crushed for ceasing the war!)  
Utur diabolum ulbis, gehennalis terrarius,  
(Head to the devil's realm, terra of Gehenna,)

Amor! Oblitus hic me, Desperatio!  
(Beloved, forgets me with despair!)"

In periculum novum caelum imminent! (A new threat threatens the heavens)

De equitatu sunt pervenit! (The cavalry has been arrived!)

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's for now!**

 **Sorry for the late update,**

 **I am kinda busy nowadays with my exams breathing on my neck and my works** seem **to pile up more and more... :S**

 **But here I am now.**

 **First I thought I can compress the whole war arc into one chapter, but I failed :S Sorry, degozaru!**

 **I try to end it in the next chapter but I promise nothing.**

 **Until that, safe winds and have a nice day! :)**

 **RNR!**


	11. The Battle for Marineford (part 2)

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the _Overlord_ (** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the One Piece, anime and manga series illustrated by** **Oda Eiicsiró.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

The giant is on the run. Through the battlefield, under his feet, the ground trembled. Ice cracked as he charged towards Whitebeard the Yonko, the captain of the Whitebeard pirates, and Angel, the unknown element appeared from the nowhere. The convict who might be the greatest threat the world ever saw.

John Giant, the Vice Admiral of the Navy, it is how the giant is called, raising his blade as he charged, the man was fully prepared to strike.

His towering look was impressive, soaring above many simple soldiers of the Navy. Even amongst his kind, his size was impressive, counted an oddity. His clothes defied the usual picture of a high ranking Marine.

His uniform was strange; instead of white, it is coloured yellow with red borders, adding more rich details to his collar. He also carries awarded medals on his left breast, signifying his important rank and status, even in battle, he wore his awards proudly. On his head, a traditional red bicorne hat with the Marine's symbol settles, making him look like an oddity even amongst his own kind, the giant Marines served the World Government. Unlike other high-ranking Marines, he actually wore his Marine coat with his arms in the sleeves.

His bodily and facial appearance made him look even odder amongst his kind, having a curly brown hair with a large bulbous chin. Unlike most giants who have a more massive rounded stature, John is one of the few giants to look the most human, making him even odd looking.

"You traitor!" he shouted, raising his massive sword against his enemies. Aiming Whitebeard and Angel who just conversed casually with the Yonko, walking towards the execution platform.

Angel just tilted her head; he most likely meant 'her', calling Whitebeard a traitor makes no sense. Under his life, the man basically managed to reach the upright top position on the list of the most wanted convicts, according to the World Government. Of course, Angel was not sure; she had little information from the mysterious 'Whitebeard' (who had no beard). A lesser amount of data than she liked. And she managed to collect a few new piece of information under her stay. She was very proud of that.

Attacking horizontally with his sword, John tried to hew at half the two convicts. Whitebeard just huffed, seeing the attempt he felt the need to applaud the futile try of the giant Vice Admiral. Unfortunately, he had no time for pleasantries; he needs to save Ace. No matter how courageous John was, despite knowing his chances alone, he still attacked without fear.

Raising his free hand, the Yonko concentrated his power, surrounding his fist with a half transparent white energy. Crushing the hopes of the giant by hitting him in the chest. Space seemed to crack around the Marine as he coughed blood, flying and crashing the buildings in his wake, losing his consciousness immediately.

John Giant flew without stop, ruining the already weathered buildings completely, only stopping near the execution platform, cutting a new path in the already evacuated city. Both the ground and the air crackled feeling Whitebeard's relentless strike, shaking the very world itself.

Tsunami is rising, the whole island trembling, tilting in its axis. Is it the end of the world? It seemed so; the end is here. Many still intact patrolling ship meet their end because of the cataclysm.

"Hey! Is the execution platform still standing…?" asked one of the Marine worried, staring the remains of the ruins.

"Did it work?" many pirates expected an affirmative answer, waiting for the dust to dissipate. After a short time, the disturbed soil blew. Hoping, the convicts stared the platform, waiting it to crumble, just to see the unexpected.

"It didn't hit the execution platform!?" the previous pirate asked astonished. He can't believe the old man's strike was ineffective.

"Why did it veer off? Tha-That!?"

On the platform, the three admirals held out their arms, concentrating their sheer will, their Haki as they called, to block the imposing attack.

"The three Admirals!"

"Ohhhh!" the people all around standing, almost frozen, adoring the power of the Navy Admirals.

"This happened because they didn't raise the walls in time…" commented Kuzan, watching his fellow commanders with an annoyed expression. He had no idea why the staff not raised the wall yet. Is Sengoku forgot to give the order? No, he was sure, the old Marine would surely never forget something so important. Then, the only possibility is, something happened in the control room.

"Because your ice is in the way!" grunted the hothead Sakazuki, answered his unstated question, even standing in the presence of his cool-headed fellow Admiral made him nervous.

If someone asked Akainu, he would say, Kuzan took his obligations too light. With his exception, he found neither Kuzan nor Borsalino fit to be a proper Admiral, of course, only if we see their behaviour. If we look at the records, he completely understood why Kong and Sengoku promoted them. Thus, not questioned the decision of the World Government.

"~Ohhh… Why don't you just melt it, Sakazuki?~" Borsalino, as always, was cheerful, turning lazily towards his fellow Admiral.

Whitebeard stood proud, turning his body towards the platform with the expression that mixed his anger and determination.

"Damnit! They managed to deflect the Old man's attack!"

"Don't falter, men!" an impressive figure stepped forward, strengthening the resolve of his men using his harsh voice. "Commander Jozu!"

"Let's break through before the Navy carries out whatever plan they've got!" The people around him for a moment stared him patiently. Dread settling on the faces. "Take advantage what the Old Man's done here! Let's go, Whitebeard pirates!"

"Uwaaa!" the charge renewed, the people fired up once more ran towards their destination.

"They seem pretty fired up…"

"~So scary…~"

Angel whistled, positioning her palm above her brows, looking in the far. Then giving a thumbs up to Whitebeard.

She must admit, these devil fruits, no, this Whitebeard figure really is something. The quake attacks of Whitebeard resembled of Mare's [Earthquake]. Maybe a little bit even stronger. She only guessed of course. She was not convinced entirely. After all, despite her more than one hundred and fifty years of experience with the Dark Elf druid, she never saw him bloodlusted. She only had a rough estimation of his real power.

"That was a nice hit, Whitey-kun! But I think you can do better! I give you seven points for the hit and six for the landing!"

The Yonko huffed, seeing the childish brat on his side. Trying to figure out how the hell she managed to conjure up the scoring board she is holding. "Humph… Brat."

"Huff… Don't be like that, at least I scored your attempt."

Looking at the little girl, Whitebeard knows not where to place her. He only knows the rumours circulating the about the whitehead kid. Rumors those are describing her as a merciless demon who defeats and eliminates everyone who stands in her way. Talks about her cruel nature that shows no compassion. A monster behind the tempting flesh. At least, that's what the news about…

And it seems, at first, the reports were only told a half-truth…

Edward Newgate was well aware to not trust every little fabrication of story without investigating it first. Yes, maybe this newcomer who dropped here out of nowhere seemed harmless at first and acted like a senile person, but after seeing her destroying, no, obliterating that mountain sized iceberg Mihawk released. Whitebeard was not sure what to think about her. Fear, respect or ignore her as a meaningless piece on the board? He missed the crucial information to judge her.

Seeing her sticking out her tongue and grimace at the Marines, it made him think. Is she really such a child or only act like one? In any case, it made him smile for a moment. Seeing her fooling the Navy under such dire times was indeed amusing.

Turning to him, she disturbed his concentration. "So, let's continue our way! I need my box of chimichanga back! I am hungry!"

She announced annoyed, making Whitebeard shake his head.

Walking forward, the onlookers distanced themselves from the approaching duo, Sengoku glared down from the podium.

Looking back at the dutiful Marine standing not far from his back, Sengoku barked his orders impatiently.

"Damn! I don't care how! I don't care if you had to divert all the electricity from the city's electric grid! Raise those damn walls! Now!"

The countless pirates charged towards the platform, the forces of the Navy long ago retreated, disappeared in the walls. It is only matter of time the group reaches its goal and storms the execution platform.

In the control room, many busy hands flipped numerous switches, pulling and pushing cranks, animating the until now passive, fully armed Wapometal walls, raising them from their underground nest with a great roar.

The charging force panicked, stopping their movement suddenly as they heard the creaking walls rising and encircling them. From the raised walls many cannons are protruding through small windows. Raining death the encircled victims, killing many of them in the process without hesitation.

"What happened with that walls segment!?" asked Sengoku, glaring the place where the wall still laid dormant.

"Well… The walls can't handle the massive weight of Oars' body! And it looks like his blood leaked into the system and damaged it!" pleaded one of the Marine, trying to help his colleagues to move Oars body from the way.

"Seriously? Damn demon!" shrugged Sengoku. On his side, Ace watched the happenings with dread, staring how his friend's blood is slowly pouring away.

The wall encircled them, cutting the pirates from the reinforcements and the possible way out. Or, it supposed to be. The wall still not moved, no matter how the Navy tried to run it, Oars dying body refused to budge.

Sengoku gritted his teeth. He was well aware the situation is not ideal. Without the walls fully activated there is a way for the pirates to escape. No matter, he needed to improvise. He needs to end this charade right away before it goes out of control.

Removing his glass for a moment, then rubbing his eyes he prepared to give his order. Only stopping for a moment, a sudden thought ran through his mind.

He should warn Angel. No… it would be pointless. He was sure she would survive even if she would be hit directly. He reminded her beforehand; do not stroll around without supervision or you might get hurt. What happens to her, that's only up to her from now on. It is no Longer Sengoku's concern.

Regaining his composure, he proceeded.

"They may not be closed in, but proceed with the operation, Akainu!" His gaze steeled once again, giving his order. Sentencing to death anyone stationed in the encircled bay.

Akainu slowly stepped forward. His arms are melting, changing shape. Transforming from human hands to melted magma, pouring down, softening the ground. Fire and smoke erupting from his limbs.

His steely gaze calmly looked up, nailed in the bay. "Ryuusei Kazan!" (Meteor Vulcano)

Pointing his melted arms to the heavens, hell got to lose. One after another, countless magma pieces shoot out from his hand, raining hell on earth. A worried expression settled even on his fellow Admiral's face. The attack not to be trifled with, it was indeed a cataclysmic barrage.

Just behind Oars, Luffy watched with horror as numberless fireworks heading towards the sky, waiting for the result with disbelief.

"The lava's shooting into the sky…" his body sore, full of bruises. The Straw Hat Captain is barely standing on his feet.

"Wh- What he is doing!?" Empirio asked cluelessly. Soon, he will receive the hard answer.

For a moment, everything calmed, even the winds ceased to blow. Every single person stared the skies. Even Angel, waiting for the cataclysm. Her mouth shut, spotting first sign of the raining hot rocks.

Like the stomach of the heavens started to growl. The sounds of the coming end announced its presence, giving the world its heavenly fiery rain.

'Fuuuyyyy!' 'Fuuuyyyy!' 'Fuuuyyyy!' 'Fuuuyyyy!' 'Fuuuyyyy!'

More and more flaming fists started to appear, falling from the heavens. Now, even the people with standard sight were able to spot them. Their face's widening in horror.

"Wha-What's going on!" the pirates backed in terror, expecting the worst.

"We're not letting you escape!" Sengoku showed his white dental, announcing his judgement merciless. "Melt the ice and take away their footing!" There was no compassion in the man; no mercy remained in his heart. The vagabonds below him deserve no benevolence.

The sky roared, raining molten rocks. Ice melting, ships on fire. The bay transformed. It was no longer the place of Justice; it was no longer the peaceful bay of Marineford. Neither the theatre of war. It changed into the ruined image of Lake Cocytus. The melting picture of Hell's deepest pit.

People's burning suffocating. The unlucky devil fruit users are drowning in the soft ground. With a stern, steeled gaze, Whitebeard endured the loss of his subordinates, his 'sons'…

"Aren't you wanna do something about it?" asked him, Angel. He just glared at her. He was well aware, even with his great power he can only do so much.

"Aren't you?" he asked back, gazing the youngster with strict eyes. Trying to figure out what is in her head.

Under their short walk, he asked her why she is here. Why is she fighting? But she only answered with a fogy sentence: _'I have a promise, I intended to keep. And put it that...'_

Unfortunately, Whitebeard was not physic nor a person who can read minds. Thus, the memory of the strange girl remained a mystery, maybe forever.

Angel just picked her ears clueless. Staring, stepping one step away from an incoming projectile. A small meteor took place she stood previously, slowly melting the ice. Strangely, some kind of force field or power made it unable to sink like the rest of the boiling stones.

Edward just raised his brow; he found it strange the rock is not sinking like the rest.

"Well, not really. I'm just here on vacation."

She continued, merely, crouching down, poking the meteor with her finger. On her face a bored expression. "Lukewarm…" she announced bluntly, stepping away to gain some steady ground under her feet, the meteor sunk, melting the ice around the place.

Whitebeard still stared her. If this is a vacation for her, he doesn't want to know what happens when she is working.

But he ultimately understood her reasons. It was not her people who were at stake. It was his beloved son; Ace.

Seeing her poking the fresh magma, seemingly without any kind of protection. Her only complaint was 'Lukewarm'… Lukewarm! Whitebeard was disturbed realising the word left her mouth, as well the people seeing her doing the daring act.

Pulling out her finger, she licked it… tasted the boiling stone. Smiling her tongue peeked out from her mouth.

"Spicy…" she announced. "Mare-chan can do it better… His [Vulcanic Eruption] spell creates a smoother texture." Her complain well placed, yet surprisingly daring.

Edward still stared her wide-eyed. Even him, the legendary Whitebeard feel the heat of the magma. Even when he is covering his body with armament haki, there is no way she thinks the substance of a 'Lukewarm' thing. She must be joking.

Right! This must be a joke; there is no way to swallow magma and still be alive. His old eyes must be deceiving him.

This girl was an impossible mystery Whitebeard intended to solve. For a long time, he felt he found a piece of secret occupied his mind.

After this is over, he needs to question her thoroughly. Expecting her dismissing attitude and for first, friendly approach. Newgate suspected she is a neutral party. Meaning, she is negotiable. Maybe even recruitable.

Explosion followed explosion. Akainu's constant rain of fists seemed endless, pouring all of his strength in his attack. The man rained death without end. The ice not only melted, after a short while the hot rocks started to boil the water, cooking the helpless people alive.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Sabaody Archipelago**

Back in Sabaody Archipelago, a high concentration of people gathered around the locale Marine HQ. People rioted all around on the island, demanding the feed to be restored. Being the local Navy forces greatly diminished due to the relocation of the troops. The remaining Marines were barely able to hold the rioting horde.

Trying their best, but it was hard to keep the citizens in check with their diminished numbers.

"What happened to the feed!?"

"Switch it back!"

"Dammit! What happened!?"

"Show us, Hancock, once more!"

The people complained. Naturally, the press was not far behind them. Circling the present Navy spokesman, the hyenas of the media aimed their questions at the poor man.

"Spokesman, what happened? Why the feed had been cut?"

"The people demand an answer!"

"How bad is the situation? Is the Yonko Whitebeard winning?"

"Is the Yonko Whitebeard really sold out his subordinates to the Navy?"

"The World Government made a deal?"

All around, the questions never ceased. Poor Navy troopers barely could hold the peace. Anarchy started to get loose.

Eustass 'Captain' Kid, the captain of the Kid Pirates just shrugged. Gurgling down his drink stood up and left a few belly on the counter sarcastic.

"What's the matter, Captain?" Asked Killer, slurping up the last remains of his ramen.

Kid just shrugged, looking back at his subordinate.

"We are leaving…"

"What's for, if I may ask, Master Kid?" The sewed mouthed man inquired. With his muscled built, scarecrow-like mouth and long wavy hair he was indeed an intimidating sight.

"Simply, Heat. I don't want to be here when the Navy finishes with the old man. I rather use the time to proceed…"

"I see…" nodded Heat. His custom followed by his fellow crewmen, following the redhead Captain as he left the establishment.

After they left, the owner slowly got up under the counter. Looking around he was relieved for a moment; it was since a few hours those vagabonds seized his property, and knowing the infamous Eustass 'Captain' Kid and his crew from the posters, he instead hid than confront them.

"Finally…" he sighed, then looked around, his face churned horrified.

"What the hell!" His eyes almost popped open seeing the destruction.

All around almost every table and stool broken. A vast hole is gaping in the walls. True, he heard some kind of crushing and fracturing sounds before they left. But he never expected something like this.

"How the hell I will pay for the repair…?" Mumbling, slumping on the ground, the barkeeper sobbed desperately.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Meanwhile Back In Marineford:**

Raising his sizable fist, Whitebeard stroke forward. The world started to tremble again. All around people lost balance and flew away from the shockwaves. Even Sengoku had to raise his arm to cover himself from the blowing winds.

"Whitebeard…" He muttered in angrily.

The Yonko aimed at the walls, hoping, with his quake strengthened strike he will be able at least open a breach to his sons to escape. Air crackling, wind blowing, and when the wind dissipated.

"Th-The wall only dented!"

"The Old Man can't breach the walls!"

On the reinforced walls, only a sizable dent. Nearly not enough to make a crack. Sneering, Whitebeard looked at his side, Angel disappeared. He had no idea where she just went. Not as it mattered, he had other things to worry about.

On Whitebeard's face, a frustrated, annoyed expression. His eyes twitched, on his forehead sweat poured. His old age started to catch up to him.

Meanwhile with Luffy:

He ran, Luffy managed to reach and pass the walls just in time. Behind him, the countless group of savage looking vagabonds on the loose. All charging to save Ace, the commander of the 2nd division of the grand fleet of Whitebeard.

Cannons aimed, loaded. Released their fiery breath. Killing, mutilating, swallowing the charging pirates in smoke and fire. Breaking the ice suffocating people with water, it was hell; fire rained without end.

Behind the straw hat captain, many fallen, but he just charged, no one can stop him, no one can top his resolve. Without saving Ace, without fulfilling his dream, he will not die!

The walls may temporarily stop his advancement, but he will find another way. He had to find a better way!

Looking around for a moment, seemingly all hope is lost. Pacifista units approached from the mouth of the bay, lining up in the top of the walls. Cannons and muskets bombarded them from every possible direction. From the sky, fire rained.

The quake of Whitebeard reached his position, accidentally opening a chasm under his feet. He is falling, no stop! No matter where he reaches with his rubber limbs, every little protruding surface either too slippery or breaks as he gains some foothold. There is no way back; abyss will claim his body…

"Waaaaaa!" screaming, there is no escape, no salvation… Only oblivion.

As he roars uncontrollable, a white-uniformed figure flashes on his side. Grabbing his red vest disappears before the chasm collapses.

* * *

With Whitebeard: 

One big roar, and the Flagship of the Whitebeard pirates, the famous Moby Dick is in the fire. Hit by a meteor-like fragment. The wooden, highly flammable structure caught on fire immediately. With horror, every member of the Whitebeard Alliance watched the horrific act agape. With churning heart and sweating forehead, the ageing Yonko watched as his old friend devoured by the flames of the present.

The flames that consumed the past, but opened the way for the future. He was well aware it was inevitable, you cannot resist the change. Nothing lasts forever.

Still, watching it, seeing everything he cared, everything he worked so hard crumbling down around him. Made the elder man grieve the past as it faded. Edward felt this will be his last run. His heart started to throb painfully once again. Even if he survives this battle, his death is inevitable.

"Waaaaa!" The blood churning screams of a young man echoed through the landscape. Making everyone, even Whitebeard turn his head towards the cry.

Looking towards the sudden roar, Whitebeard recognised Angel appeared not far from an ice chasm, holding someone under her arm, a thin boy with full of cuts and bruises.

"Uwaaaa!" Luffy still screamed. The last thing he remembers was him falling into the opening suddenly gaped at him. Trying to find a way to stop his descent into the nothingness. Then…

One moment to other, he felt like something, or rather someone grabbing him, then bopped his head hard.

Beforehand, he desperately tried to reach Ace. But the suddenly appeared molten rain and the trembling ground forced him out from his balance. Making him stumble into a suddenly opened chasm on the group. That's all he remembered.

You don't have to figure out; he did not enjoy the fall. His whole body bruised, his spirit almost broken. His body is in overdrive by the hormones Ivankov injected into him.

Stopping screaming, he immediately grabbed his head with a painful expression. Usually receiving blunt trauma was fine. He was a rubber man after all. But strangely, the bump on his head hurt a little bit.

"Auch! Hey!" he looked up indignant. Angel just watched him with a sarcastic smile. For a moment her face was steady, then it churned tired, shaking her head, the lady released a sight.

"Ah… Captain, you should watch where you step…" Saying sarcastically, she only rolled her eyes.

"Angel!" Luffy shouted in surprise; then a smile appeared on his face. A relieved expression. He was well aware of Ace's tight situation. He knows he needs to reach him as soon as possible. But knowing his friends, all those people important to Ace, and even one of his crewmember fighting on the ice meanwhile fire rained from the sky. The whole situation did not ease his mood. He was worried about them.

"Shishishishi! True! Thanks for the saving!" looking around the world seemed upside down. "Ah… Is the world turned upside down?" Luffy marvelled, being Angel held him upside down under her arm. The captain of the straw hat pirates can't place anywhere the situation; he was just that dense.

"Ah sorry…" dropping him on the ground, Luffy jumped on his feet under a moment. Dusting himself then adjusting his epithet hat.

"What happened? The last thing I remember I falling in that hole," he muttered, looking around clueless.

"Well, I am kinda caught you in the last moment."

He just tilted his head, concentrating heavily. Infrequent sight. We speak about Luffy after all. If you asked Angel, Luffy's head must really hurt screwing his gears so hard. Showing such painfully concentrating expression at least told her that much.

"I don't understand… I clearly remember I fell in that hole…"

"Hmm… Maybe the trauma inducted hallucination. Your brain must be making fun of you."

"I still don't understand…" noted Luffy scratching his head.

"VLuffy boy!"

"Luffy! Are you all right?" Ivankov and the whale shark man Jinbe ran towards the group. On their faces a frightened expression. Jinbe just jumped after Luffy when he spotted a white blur catching him and disappears. Thus, he decided it is better to investigate the situation than acting harshly.

"Oi! Guys! I am fine! Angel caught me!" pointing at Angel he smirked.

Breathing slightly, the two men looked at Luffy relieved. (Or at least one of them was a man. The other… well, thanks to Ivankov's devil fruit powers he/she was able to change his/her gender by manipulating the hormones of his/her own body.)

"Thank you…" Jinbe nodded thankfully. Ivankov just stares Angel for a long moment, measuring the girl before him. Being he was an inmate for such long time, he had no precise knowledge about the happenings of the outside world. He had never heard about a pirate named 'Angel'.

Although, from the gossip of the guards, he and his Newkamas glimpsed a few crucial information. He (Ivankov) heard the news about the white-uniformed person who trashed Marineford beforehand. Nothing more, the guards were too secretive when it comes to stating clear information under the hours of duty.

"Not a problem." Angel raised her hand friendly. "I am Angel."

"Shishsishi! She is my new crewmate! She is my sentimental?" she patted her back.

"Scientific officer, Luffy-kun."

"I still don't know what it means…" deadpanned Luffy with a flat face.

"Don't worry; I will teach you what it means. I have a few good books on the theme."

Luffy tilted his head with a slightly angry expression, crossing his hand reluctant. "I don't want."

"What do you mean you don't want? I offer you knowledge." Angel asked him calmly, turning towards him. "Only a fool refuses free knowledge."

"I don't like books… Books make my head hurt." Reasoned simply Luffy.

"Whaaa!?" Angel's eyes almost bulged as she gaped with sharp teethes. Ivankov and Jinbe just sighed, the two of them expected something similar as an answer.

"What do you mean you don't like books!? Books are awesome! They can turn fantasy into reality! They can drag you into a new adventure!"

"Really? So cool!" Luffy overjoyed, then abruptly stopped. "Do I have to read?"

Everyone around facepalmed. Angel threw herself down the ground, sobbing without stop, rolling.

Shrugging the immediate reaction down, Jinbe pointed towards the execution platform. "We will converse later. We need to save Ace."

"Right!" Luffy's expression turned determined once again. Turning towards Angel.

"Angel, can you help us? I need to reach Ace."

"VWe need to do something, something to distract the three Admirals," commented Ivankov, eying the three Admirals standing before the platform.

"Umu…" nodded Jinbe. "Can you help us? From what I saw you are quite capable."

Sitting up, Angel sighed disappointed, pulling her visored hat in her eyes. "Unfortunately, until the Admiralty keep their part from the deal. I can't interfere directly. Sorry…"

"Deal?" turned her Jinbe, his eyes widened.

"Let's put it that… Until I don't harass the World Government, they leave me alone. Roughly put…"

Jinbe's and Ivankov's eyes are wide. Luffy just nodded accepting. Angel said it previously, he clearly remembers it.

"So you sold yourself…" Jinbe commented using a slightly mocking tone.

"Well, if you put it that, you can think that. If you ask me, Sengoku-kun asked me very nicely to play along. Nothing else." sighing weak she just smiled. "I can't help it. I can't say no that warm-hearted man."

"Shishishishi. It cannot be helped." Luffy announced airheaded, pushing his hat upward.

"VeSo you will not help Luffy boy?" asked Ivankov wide-eyed a little disturbed.

Looking at him/her, Angel's eyes widened, jumping up she pointed his vast face.

"Whoa! Your face is so big, and your hair is…! Magnificent Afro! So well-groomed and curly!"

Like she teleported, Angel blinked around Ivankov, adoring his hair and huge face.

"Va! Of course, everybody remembers my face!" Ivankov flattered himself for a moment, proudly puffing his chest as he flashed his dental.

"Goofing aside." she cleared her throat. "I said, I can't help Luffy-kun directly. But indirectly…" A dangerous smile curled on her face. "Now, I never stated I couldn't do that…"

Jinbe just realised what she meant, smirked dangerously.

Sengoku watched the battlefield from the podium. Standing near Ace, the place where he positioned gave him the perfect overlook over the battlefield. Currently, the Fleet Admiral eyed Angel and the Straw Hat group. Expecting something to happen.

"What she is up to?" Mumbling nervously, he looked at Ace for a moment, then Garp who as well watched his grandson conversing with that dangerous individual.

In the end, Sengoku just shook his head. Checking something under his coat one last time, then nodding.

Little Oars slowly started to get up, just to be aimed at Kizaru's light attack.

"~Muuu… This is the end.~" he joked, the light started to gather in the pin of his index.

Ace's eyes widened. He knows that Angel girl whispered him to wait for Luffy. Let him grow. Don't ruin his chance. But he can't take it! He can't bear it anymore!

When suddenly…

Under his momentary distraction, Sengoku just recognised as the Straw Hat boy falling from the sky, arriving behind a huge ice chunk. Holding a sizable mast, Luffy breathed heavily. Right, Angel somewhat healed him, but his wounds were still grievous.

Kuzan stood with a natural face, only looking dismissing the boy. "Oh, my, you finally made it here."

"Quite an entrance, son of Dragon." with an uppity expression, Sakazuki commented.

"This youngster sure is scary…"

Garp gritted his teeth. Sengoku watched him with a troubled expression. Coby was utterly dumbfounded seeing his friend arriving on the platform.

"Ace's little brother went over the wall!" shouted one of the convicts.

"Hmph… That kid." Whitebeard smirked. Then looked at his side, seeing Angel walking to him. Spotting her at the moment when she played golf with a huge chunk of ice was indeed impressive.

"Sorry to leave you alone. I needed to take care of a few things."

Whitebeard just nodded dismissing. He was well aware what she did.

"Nice aim…" he commented. Angel just bow her head. "Well, back home I often play golf…"

"Golf?" Raising his brow, Whitebeard inquired. Has she meant Gulf? He knows the stream. But he never heard someone played with it.

"It is a game. It is played with a club and a ball. The players use various clubs to hit balls into a series of holes on a course in as few strokes as possible."

Smiling, the old man gave away a chuckle. It sounded interesting. "Gurararara! Sounds fun."

"It is. The game requires great finesse and tactical planning. And of course, patience. Not everyone can play it." with a smile, she turned to Whitebeard. "What is it you play? Whitey-kun?"

"Hmph… You have guts, kid. Most people do not dare to address me so lightly. Not youngsters like you."

Angel just chuckled, covered her mouth amused. "You are amusing, ah… younglings. So full of vigour."

Looking into the far, Angel thought about her early years. When she did not yet reach her one hundredth, let's say, she was much more daring at that time. Closing the two-hundredths in around ten or so years, she really became a senile wench. Reminisce the past always made her cold heart melt a little bit.

Whitebeard ignored her. Although, her last sentence made him curious. Just how old she is thinking herself?

Turning back the losing battle between the admirals and the straw hat captain, Whitebeard can only frown. The kid's resolve is admirable, but he is nearly not ready to clash with the enemy so above his level.

Luffy kicked back by Aokiji after stabbed his arm, using his high-speed attack the boy was not an enemy to the monster like ice Admiral.

"Luffy!" Hancock screamed in fright, immediately heading towards her love. "How dare you…!" she snarled at the Admiral with a vicious glare. Fortunately, Marco the commander of the first division come to Luffy's help, kicking away the ice admiral using his Mythical Zoan devil fruit.

The perfect opportunity offered himself. Sengoku will proceed as planned. Turning his head away, he gave the order. "Execute Ace!"

Time slowed, everyone heard the order. Even Whitebeard's heart skipped a beat. He needs to do something; he needs to save Ace!

One moment to another, the old man felt as a soft hand pat his back. No, it was more like his leg that was patted by the petite hand.

"Don't worry; everything will be fine…" Assured him, Angel, whispering softly, a devilish grin curled on her face.

The feeling of dread caught up with Edward. He had no idea what she is up to, but her expression offered no good.

Meantime the two officer entrusted with the execution raised their bisento. Positioning it above Ace's head. Ace panicked for a moment. Until now he only managed to open one of his scrapes. The other still locked. Previously Angel somehow managed to slip a key in his hand. He had no idea how she managed to pull it off; his hands clenched all along. Not as it mattered, he was glad for the subtle help. And he will be damned to play his chances away!

But now, he doesn't know what to do. Wait for his death? Wait for a miracle? Try to unlock his other bind under such short time before the guards behead him? No, impossible. Because Garp and Sengoku are vigilantly watching, he barely managed to pick one of the locks holding him restraint. If he starts his action now, they will surely jump on him.

He almost felt the blades reaching his neck. He will die. He doesn't want to die! He wants to live! He wants to see his brother grow to a powerful pirate! He wants to see him reach his dream! He can't die here!

Ace mustered all of his strength, trying to ignite his flame power. But it was without avail. His powers given by the Mera Mera no Mi let him down. His ability can't break through the Seastone cuffs nullification effect.

"I am sorry, Luffy…" he whispered. Maybe one last time, losing all hope.

"[Za Waindo] (Twists and Turns)." A soft, familiar female whisper ran through the mind of Ace, accompanied with a slight breath of air.

In the moment of strike, an impossible phenomenon showed itself.

Like the blades refused to reach Ace's neck. Space bent itself, distorting the very reality. The weapons leaned, no, turned away from Ace. The executors' swung countless times, but the weapons never connected.

In the next moment, two gust of sand cut through the platform, killing the executioner officers immediately.

In one case, Sengoku was sure; it was the ex-Shichibukai who killed the guards. But about who caused the strange behaviour of the execution tools, he can only guess. He suspected it was Angel, using some kind of weird ability. Yes, she showed signs she can use mysterious powers before. Why not now?

If she is a devil fruit user as he suspected, her proficiency with Haki is beyond imagination. Nullifying the effects of the Seastone Binds was quite challenging. Even for an Admiral level individual, it took a great effort to do it. Not speaking about her great power under the time in the labs, in that time, she still wore the binds. Again, she broke them like they were simple toys. It is either thanks to her proficiency, or, she had some kind of weird power the Fleet Admiral never saw before.

Vegapunk spoke about his research with the girl's tissue sample when Sengoku made a random visit to his lab. All along the head scientist of the World Government babbled about how wonderful must be this creature (yes, he called Angel that) the sample is from. He murmured about the sample may be lead to the next step of the human evolution. How resistive, logical, yet mysteriously tamper proof the code hiding behind the DNA of the creature.

As well, he confirmed. Angel's DNA does not resemble humans, at least, not entirely. It was something similar, yet, ultimately foreign, making Vegapunk stumble in the dark. Because of this, the scientist praised Sengoku. Finally, he found a challenge even Vegapunk can't easily crack.

Of course, the scientist wanted to meet Angel after hearing her appearance in Mariejois. But the Admiralty refused the request immediately. Saying; it is too dangerous for the head scientist of the Navy to expose himself like that.

No time like the present, Sengoku turned his attention back the battlefield. Watching how every present Marine aimed their guns at Crocodile.

"You bastard! Considering your past grudge against Whitebeard. I had thought we were lucky, Crocodile!" The fleet admiral's baritone voice echoed through the bay, making every pirate flinch for a moment.

The ex-Shichibukai Crocodile just watched him with his usual sleepy expression, disregarding the accusation with a puff of smoke. From his forehead a small vein of blood pouring downward.

"You were hell-bent killing the Old Man. What's this sudden change of heart?" asked Jinbe floating in the boiling water. No matter the temperature, he seemed completely fine bathing in the hot liquid of the bay.

"The old man? I will eliminate him later." stated his answer firmly Crocodile. "But right now, I don't want you to enjoying your victory."

A flash and Crocodile's head separated from his neck. Doflamingo beheaded him with a string. Not as it mattered, as the consumer of the logia type Suna Suna no Mi (Sand-Sand Fruit). He was completely immune from such brunt physical attacks.

Doflamingo stepped forward with pocketed hands. "So you are ditching me to team up with Whitebeard?" he asked curiously. Everyone who knows him learned well enough to fear that dubious smile. "It's enough to make a guy jealous, ya know…?"

Crocodile's head slowly reformed from sand. "I don't team up with anybody."

"That's the same as brushing me off." joked the heavenly Jaksha.

"More or less."

Smiling, Flamingo looked in the direction of Ace for a moment _. "_ _Fuffuffuffuffu! It was a nice show, Angel-chan. I am curious how you will fool the Admiralty next time. Show me a good time."_

For a long moment, Crocodile showed his back at Doflamingo. Then, with a sudden twist and thrust, his golden hook-headed towards Flamingo's face. The attack what Flamingo blocked with his leg, still smirking like a maniac.

Meanwhile with Whitebeard.

Whitebeard and the surrounding people watched the scenery with disbelief. No matter how many try, every strike avoided or slightly turned away from Ace's head. Then, Crocodile, as his name implies, killed those guards with cold blood. Whitebeard naturally cared not about the death of the World Government's dogs. No, instead, he was somewhat glad for the interruption.

Sengoku is gritting his teeth. Glared at Angel after he finished with Crocodile's questioning, giving her a stink eye. He was sure; it was her work of fiction. He had no idea how she did it. What kind of Devil fruit or ability she used, but she will pay!

"Angel! What the hell have you done!?"

Like a furious gorilla, the Fleet Admiral burst out. Making sweat even Garp who sat not far from him. The Vice Admiral experienced a few times the wrath of Sengoku. But most of the times he just laughed it off. It was an everyday sight for him. But now… it was different. A dread ran through his spine, seeing the throbbing vein on the Fleet Admiral's forehead made him lean back.

"What? I did nothing. I just stood there with Whitey-kun… see?" she patted the leg of Whitebeard.

Being so short, she only reached the leg of the Yonko. Naturally, she could try to contact higher, but if she would do that, then she could just pat the… khm… bottom of the old man. As you may imagine, she rather not do that. Edward Newgate may be fit, comparable an Adonis, but he was just not her taste. She instead preferred a bouncier, more endowed company with lack of the third leg. It may sound a little perverted, or unnatural, but nobody is perfect, not even she. No, she was an extraordinarily strange and twisted person deep inside. But it was in her nature, so it was okay, at least, according to her.

"How can you expect me to reach that far?" She asked back Sengoku, picking her ear with her left pinkie, using a completely innocent expression.

Mihawk saw what happened on the platform. Seeing as the weapons strangely leaning away from Ace. Raising his brow, he had no idea what is the cause of the strange anomaly. But he had a few ideas. He merely looked at Angel, and he knows the answer. Whatever creature she was, her skill not only lied in swordsmanship but in something else. Yes, she was something else…

The question; who or what is she, was good, no, it was a splendid question. Unfortunately, no one knows the answer. Despite the lack of evidence, Sengoku somehow was sure it was the handiwork of the Shichibukai candidate. The one called 'Angel', or, as the Marines started to call her, 'White Demon'.

Disturbing Sengoku's concentration, a new source of roar rode through the bay. With the help of the exhausted Little Oars Jr. The newly arrived Whitebeard command ship managed to land in the bay, throwing the sizable vessel with the whale figurehead in the middle of the battlefield.

"What!? Another one!?" Sengoku roared furiously recognising the appeared threat. He thought every pirate ship securely surrounded by the walls. His plan seemed to crumble; he soon will be out of options. If this goes on, he will be forced to use the 'prototype'. Normally, he would already command the 'monster' to be released, and the contamination unit unsealed. But every time he thought of doing it, Vegapunk's admonitory words came to his mind.

' _Fleet Admiral Sengoku! I warn you, use it only as the last option, when everything seems to be lost! The specimen is not stable; it can easily turn against you. And then, no one will be able to stop it. I ask you once again, don't use it!'_

Even thinking of Vegapunk's angry expression made Sengoku sweat.

"Gurararara! I never said every ship came to the surface." With a calm, almost mocking expression Whitebeard stated. It was indeed a good idea holding back one of his ships for later use. He expected Sengoku is trying something funny. His risk found its owner, and he won the bet.

The drowning convicts immediately swam to the appeared vessel, seeking vault on its deck. Under its way, the ship somehow managed to found its road not far from the walls, just before the execution podium. Whitebeard and Angel managed to hijack the ride. Jumping on the deck immediately as it approached them.

Maybe Edward Newgate was a sizable man with muscle mass worthy of a monster. With an inhuman height reached the impressive three and a half meters. But no matter his massive size and age, he was quite agile. With a single jump landed on the deck of his ship.

"Nice ship you have." Looking around Angel commented, pocketing her hands strolled amidst the pirates. The convicts looked at her with disbelief.

"Thanks…" Whitebeard replied simply. "It was you who saved Ace?"

"Hmm…" A mischievous expression is visible on her face. Looking at the sky thinking, rolling her eyes. "Maybe?" she said questioning her own actions.

"Thank you…" bowed his head the old man. Looking at her, he recognised that small, sleepy, yet dubious smile on her face. It made him shiver for a moment.

"What kind of ability it was? I never heard a devil fruit capable of such thing…"

"Whitey-kun… What are you speaking about? Me, a devil fruit user? Ohohoho! I would never eat one of those. In a world covered with water, I love to swim!" she cheered. Whitebeard simply wrung his moustache.

"Then what was that?"

"I don't know what are you speaking about?" She merely dismissed his claim with a wave of the hand. Angel either played to fool him, the Navy and everyone else in the bay or she was that kind of childish individual. Either way, Whitebeard suspected the bet, the game she seemed to gamble just right to make herself more mysterious than Edward liked.

Oars collapsed, receiving cannon fire once more, both his body and spirit surrendered, slumped into the comfortable darkness waited for him. Whitebeard just closed his eyes, bearing the loss of his 'son'.

Reaching the end of the deck, both Angel and Whitebeard landed on the concrete ground. Angel landed softly, meanwhile Edward with a big thud. He was a sizable man after all. It would be strange from him falling as soft as the barely forty kilograms Angel. He managed to crack the concrete under his feet.

"Keep away!" he commanded his 'children' with a big roar, swinging his bisento and clearing his surroundings. He did not use the Quake-Quake Fruit. All that shockwave was a simple swing, only using his raw physical strength to clear the plaza before himself.

With the only Marines still standing being the admirals, a few of the vice admirals, and those upon the podium, the Whitebeard Pirates prepare to make their final charge to save Ace.

"Hurry! We need to save Ace!"

"Let's going!" the convicts shouted.

Whitebeard breathed heavily; he felt his old age slowly catching up with him.

"Are you all right?" asked the voice on his side. It was Angel, eying him with an incredulous expression.

Whitebeard just wiped away his sweat. He would die first than admit his weakness. He was the too proud man for his own good.

"I am fine…" He nodded.

"You are lying…" stated Angel calm, looking back at the cleared plaza. Whitebeard just huffed, knowing very well what she meant by the sentence.

As Sengoku looked around on the battlefield, he realised. Without his and Garp's support, the war is lost. He needs to do something, or the Navy will lose this battle.

Nodding towards the veteran Vice Admiral, with a painful expression Garp agreed. Although just reluctantly, he doesn't want to fight against his grandson, he doesn't want to hurt him intentionally.

"We might have him outnumbered, but don't assume that is guarantees victory. It is possible that we will be the ones meet our end. That man has the power to destroy the world!"

"Stay out my line of fire." Whitebeard stepped forward. Then looked at Angel with a serious face. "You too."

"Ohohohoh! So you worried about little me? How flattering!" smirking, she winked at the man. In return, Whitebeard just shrugged? "Your funeral…"

Once again, Whitebeard raised his bisento. But now, channelling his power at the end of the weapon, surrounding it with a strange translucent white energy. Angel as always, watched the ability with an intrigued expression. Trying to figure out how the man can use it so many times. Seeing him more and more exhausted after each use, the usage of the ability must be restricted by the person's stamina or willpower, or something similar.

Aokiji appeared on the air, just before Whitebeard, raising his hand released his attack. "Ice Ball!" By using his ability, his body released a supercooled substance freezing everything it touched. Even Whitebeard and Angel.

"You did it!" cheered a Marine.

Their happiness lasted less time they expected. First, the ice simply evaporated around Angel walking out from a gust of steam; she was completely fine. One moment to another, somehow she fetched a cone under her coat and happily hopped near Aokiji. Meanwhile, she sang a goofy song.

"My body is boiling!"

"Passion rising!"

"I scream!"

"You scream."

"We scream!"

"We all want ice cream!"

Stuffing her cone to Aokiji's face, she demanded her portion. "Can you give me some ice cream? Mr Freeze?" Fluttering her eyelashes adorable, Kuzan was so surprised he obliged the request after a short period and produced some ice mush. Sengoku just screamed boiling.

"Angel! Stop fooling around!"

"Sengoku-chan! Do you want some ice cream? I am sure Aokiji-chan can spare some more!"

Tasting it, she hummed. "The texture just perfect, hammy!"

"Don't fool around! This is war! Not a walk in the park." Sengoku's head boiled. He was on the verge to blow up. At the moment he roared the words, the frozen water started to tremble around Edward, using his quake power the old pirate break away the ice prison.

He saw everything from the ice, and it was just amusing to see a petite girl fooling with the Admirals. Looking at her, her behaviour made him remember at Roger when they were young. Ah, yes, Roger as well liked fooling around with the Navy. Of course, not like Angel, but in his own way. He was really the man enjoyed life to the fullest.

"Ah! Come on! Sengoku-chan! I am sure, if we all share some delicious cake, coffee and ice cream we can be all friends! You know, sharing is caring!" She made a goofy motion. A move that Sengoku dismissed with an angry wave.

"Kuzan! Don't fool around!" roared once more Sengoku. The ice admiral just nodded, jumping towards Whitebeard once more.

Whitebeard stabbed his chest; all Navy soldiers watched the scene agape. Everyone who was aware the existence of haki knows Whitebeard most likely coated his bisento with the strange powers. Means, he can neutralise the Logia type absurd immunity to physical attacks.

"Admiral Kuzan!"

"Is he dead?"

"Don't be ridiculous." stated the Admiral calmly. Grabbing the weapon and coated it with ultra-cooled ice.

"Ice Block Partisan!" four harpoons formed from ice appeared around him. Whitebeard felt it will not end well for him. But before Aokiji managed to fully form and launch his ice weapons, a sizable figure rammed on his side, breaking him to pieces. Aokiji slowly reformed, measuring his newly appeared enemy. "Diamond Jozu…"

"Old Man, get going!"

"I am counting on you!" Whitebeard continued his way, ahead of him, the platform, it was so close; he clearly saw Ace looking directly at him, he will save his son.

* * *

Meantime with Luffy:

Shooting a hole through Luffy's shoulder. Kizaru stepped over him, watching him with an amused expression behind his tinted glasses.

"~Muu… Guts will not help you, kid. You lack the proper strength to fight us…"

Luffy laid on the ground defeated. He can't feel his body, everything is blurry, he can't see, everything is lost. He is completely exhausted. Even fighting with a Vice Admiral was impossible.

Kizaru raised his leg preparing to kick his body away. He doesn't care; he doesn't care anymore, he will die.

A white flash, that's all he saw in his blurred vision. Kizaru's leg stopped by Angel. The leg of the Admiral and the forearm that blocked the kick clashed, a shockwave ran through the battlefield, knocking down the weaker participants immediately.

"~Oh! Scary eyes… I thought we had a deal…~"

Angel just smiled. "~Oh! Kizaru-chan! I did not violate the deal… You violated by almost killing Luffy-kun.~"

Her mocking tone only made Kizaru smile happily, stepping one step back, the light-light admiral seemed relaxed. Angel just kneeled on Luffy's side, patting a few times his face, waking him up. "A-Angel…" Luffy shuttered.

"Shh… Shhh. Rest."

"A-Ace, I need to save him." Luffy through great effort stood up, barely standing on his feet.

"Rest, everything will be all right."

Kizaru raised his finger, concentrating light energy on his fingertip. "~Kizaru-kun?~" Angel turned to him nonchalantly.

"Angel-chan. You know I can't let the boy go."

Angel just sighed in answer. As she suspected, the World Government will not keep the deal. She held herself, of course, slightly healing Luffy counted as an indirect help, as well her hand slipped twice when she 'accidentally' used her powers, but that's all, it was not deliberate.

The area trembled once more. Whitebeard and Akainu clashed. The released energy almost swept away Luffy, only Angel holding his collar made him stay in his place.

Red and white, that's how the surrounding painted as the magma man, and the quake-quake man clashed. The whole island trembled when two legends meet. Whitebeard used his bisento meanwhile Akainu used his leg to block the strike that was capable of destroying the platform.

Angel had to grab her hat not to lose it. "Well shit, these are not small fries that's for sure," she commented uneasily.

"If I let you wreak havoc, this island won't survive!" The red dog of the Navy held his ground firm against the Yonko, stopping his blade only with his leg.

"Gurararara! Then why don't you protect it?" challenged him the old man using a cocky tone.

Angel smiled, threw Luffy's half collapsing body towards Jinbe and his group. "Catch! Buddy!"

Jinbe caught the young captain's body, laying him on the ground, then nodded at Angel.

"Someone! We need a doctor for him!" he shouted in a harsh tone.

"VLuffy Boy! You shouldn't be so reckless!" ran on his side Ivankov, scolding straw hat after seeing him challenge an admiral recklessly.

Inspecting him, strangely a few of his injuries already healed. But he was still in a critical state. The hormones Ivankov injected and made his body believe he is treated slowly leaving his body.

Breathing heavily, Luffy grabbed the forearm of the Okama King. "Please, give me one more shoot!"

"VLuffy boy! You will die if I inject you once again!"

The captain know, it was risky. No, he knows he can die. Still, he needed to save his brother, even if he dies in the process.

"Please, I need to save Ace."

Looking at Jinbe, the whale shark Fishman sighed hopelessly. He was well aware Luffy will never forgive him if something happens to Ace. Nodding to Ivankov, the doubtful looking Okama's nails grow into five syringes. Jinbe did not wait for the Okama to finish his/her operation. Turning around, said his goodbye.

"Take good care of Luffy-kun!"

"Jimbei! Where are you going?!" asked one of his companion.

"I am willing to lay down my life at this place!" His tone was stern, ready to sacrifice his life to keep the pledge vowed years ago.

The battle continued, Akainu and Whitebeard clashed, again and again, shaking the very foundation of the island.

"If you lived through that era, you should know that you should focus on the enemy in front of you!" Raising his magma fist, Akainu prepared to strike. "Hound Blaze!" His hand transformed into a hound, soaring through Whitebeard. The old man just sliced it at the half, destroying the nearby bastion.

"You gotta stop destroying the city," Akainu stated calmly, glancing dismissing the destroyed part.

"I told you to protect it!" retorted Whitebeard with a smile, then swinging his blade once again. "Get out my way, magma brat!"

After sending the admiral flying, Whitebeard painfully reached for his chest. _"Why now…?!"_ Gritting his teeth, he fell on his knees, spitting blood. "Damn!"

"Pops!" Marco ran to him, his 'children' shouted in unison.

Akainu landed once again approaching the old man. "Even you can't win out against the onslaught of time." Raising his lava hand clenched, the magma left its mark on the ground. "Should I be the last voice you hear before you die?"

Using all his strength, the admiral hit a massive hole in the chest of the elder Yonko. Pouring even more strength in his fist, the magma exploded in Whitebeard, for a moment bloating his chest.

"Pops!" Ace shouted crying. He can't take anymore. He can't!

Under the time he managed to pick the locks with the key Angel slipped him. Time slowed, dropping away from his shackles. His body encased, no, became fire itself. He will reach his 'father' and his brother! He will save them! Suddenly, he felt an incredible pressure weighing on his back.

"What!?" Garp gasped, jumped up suddenly.

Sengoku's hand encased with armament haki pushing Ace to the ground. "Portgas D. Ace! Don't think you can get away so easily! We watched you all along!"

Trying to crawl away he is unable, the Fleet Admiral just too strong for him.

"Execute him!" ordered the Fleet Admiral as two more Navy trooper ran up to the podium, carrying swords.

Meanwhile, Kizaru also unsheathed his blade constructed from light, facing Angel. He was aware; alone there is no way to defeat her. But with his fellow Admirals, he might succeed. "~Oh… Scary eyes. Now you really did it…" As always, his tone goofy and sarcastic.

"Did what exactly?" she asked cluelessly. "I am just enjoying my cone of ice cream, see?" holding her ice-cold delicacy. She seemed utterly calm, on her face a low expression settled as she licked her dessert.

"~You know, we can't let you go after this. You violated your own deal…~"

She just smiled. "I violated nothing. Besides. Tell me, just what will stop me to leave the island?" she asked slightly smugly.

"~Oh! Can't say… Sengoku-san forbade me to tell you. Sorry, top secret stuff…~" Sang the light man lighthearted. His tone carried some kind of malice. Angel had no idea what the man is speaking about, but it made her excited. She loved challenges; she lived for challenges!

"Kukukuku. Now you really piqued the interest of my cute self. Borsalino-chan! I hope it will be fun!"

"~Is that so?"

Raising his finger, the light started to gather once more. "Yeah! Let's play dodgeball!" Angel cheered raising her hand.

Shoot after the shoot, she dodged Kizaru's attacks, dancing closer and closer to him in Michael Jackson style, pushing down her hat. "Uhh! Oh!"

Blades are falling; no one can save him. Ace will die. There is no way back. When…

"Leave Ace alone!" It was like the world suddenly changed colour, Kizaru and Angel stopped the game feeling the sudden descending pressure. The weak-willed people immediately lost consciousness. Even the admirals paused their assault for a moment. Nobody expected this outcome. Luffy managed to awaken his conqueror Haki for a moment and knocked out the weak-willed people, even more, shook everyone present. Making them stumble for a moment.

Vice Admiral Doberman watched Luffy with disbelief. But recovered fast and ordered his men. "We need to cut down the Straw Hat, or he might be a nuisance in the future!"

More Navy soldiers started to pour in Luffy's direction, seeking his elimination.

"VLuffy Boy! When you managed to get that level of power of Haki?"

The Mugiwara captain just watched him confused for a moment, stretching his head clueless. "Haki? What are you speaking about?"

The people who knew what Ivankov is speaking about just sweat dropped, thinking; 'a blind man may perchance hit the mark.'

It was either his vast potential with Haki, or he was just indeed lucky, no one knows.

Using the sudden confusion, Angel unsheathed her blade and subtly changed the trajectory one of the rays of light leaving Kizaru's finger. The light cut through the support of the structure. The whole thing crumbled down under a moment burying many people under itself.

Sengoku and Garp barely managed to land safely, or as safe as they could, the rubble nonetheless buried them. Poor simple Navy soldiers most likely died instantly. About Ace… Fire Fist saw the opportunity. Turning his body into flame immediately slipped out from the grasp of the Fleet Admiral, heading in the direction off…

Where to go first? Ace hesitated for a moment. He had no idea which to save, which to approach first? His beloved 'father' who gathered all these people to help him? Or his little brother who came to his rescue despite knowing his chances.

Seeing Ace freed himself. Everyone cheered, the Marines watched the scene in disbelief.

"Ace!" A combined roar echoed through the bay. Renewing the fighting spirit of the convicts.

"I can't believe it!"

"He is alive!"

On the other side of the bay, Fire Fist just smirked soaring through the inlet, seeing all those people cheering for him indeed warmed his heart. Suddenly, a similar figure with red vest comes to his bird view, running through the battlefield. Evading Mihawk strikes the best he could.

Suddenly, Mr. 1 jumped before the swordsman giving the group some breathing room.

"VLuffy Boy! Remember! The Tension hormones I injected making your body believe it is healed. But your wounds still need healing! Don't push yourself!"

Luffy only ruffed and jumped up. Pulling back his hand prepared to use his Gomu Gomu no Bullet.

"Gomu Gomu no Bullet!" The boy stretched one arm far behind him while running, then snapped it back to deliver a short-distance, one-fisted mighty blow to his opponent.

Before him, in the young Marine's eyes, the fires of youth are brimming. Coby decided, no matter what, he will keep his promise. He will catch up with him! He will be a great Marine who can rival with him! Next time they meet on the battlefield, they will be equals! As friends, and as rivals! He will not let down Garp, and the Marine officer placed in her trust in him!

The time of clash is coming, the fists of the two youngsters clash…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, the next chapter is already typed, I just need to check and proofread it a little bit, but it should be ready to be published in a day.**

 **Sorry for the delay, with a broken arm it is hard to write. :S**

 **I planned to end the Marineford war in this chapter. But you know, when you write it is hard to measure how much pouring out and reading a more than 20k words long chapter is just exhausting at once. So I decided I cut it half. The Marineford Arc was one of the most influential arcs in the whole One Piece saga; it is just a wasted opportunity letting things hanging... I hope it is not a problem.**

 **In the next chapter: End of the war, the vision of a dark omen slumbering near Marineford.**

 **Be good! Have a nice day!**

 **Oblivon2991 out!**


	12. End of The War, Beginning of The New Age

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the _Overlord_ (** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the One Piece, anime and manga series illustrated by** **Oda Eiicsiró.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

Luffy's fist plastered Coby's face. Making him fly far away, knocking him unconscious almost immediately.

 _"Someday… I will become one of the Navy's Admirals_!" in the flashback, the pink head Marine boy shouted, give his promise to his friend. But no matter how hard he tried, no matter how determined he was. His strength not suffices, his brimming determination is not enough.

He failed, Coby failed his promise, the second time since he pledged. With his current strength, he will never reach his goal. Laying on the ground with a blank face, one thing ran through his mind. _"He really is strong…"_

New Pacifista units appeared from the smoke, aiming at the Straw Hat captain and the band.

"Ahhh!" Luffy cried in a panic still running for his life.

Out of nowhere, Hancock stepped in the line of the PX unit. Recognizing her as an ally, it automatically stopped his charging protocol.

"Shichibukai Boa Hancock. Step out of the fire line!" shouted a Marine officer, shaking his fist violently.

"Perfume Femur!"

The Empress just shrugged, kicking the head of the unit turned it to stone, after that, broke it with a second kick. Pointing the man, dropped her head back appalled.

"I can't stand someone like you saying my name!"

"Hey! Hancock! What the hell are you doing! You supposed to hit the pirates, not our forces!" Sentomaru stopped her leg before she could do anything more. The man's Haki imbued forearm made him immune the petrifying effect of Hanckock's powers. The woman just frowned and answered in the next sentence. "Love is like a hurricane!"

The sentence left poor Sentomaru entirely clueless and confused. "Ahh?" He could only utter a groan.

Not far from the group, Ace landed spotting Marco on the ground. Seeing his comrade struggling against the storm of Navy forced him to intervene.

After landing, with a swift strike, Ace kicked away Vice Admiral Onigumo, catching him off guard he managed to neutralise the Marine for a moment.

"Ace!" Marco shouted as Fire Fist landed not far from him. "You are alive!" breathed the phoenix clasping a few times his friend's shoulder. On his chest, several holes are gaping. Present from Admiral Kizaru himself.

In the chaos of the battle, Marco not even recognised that Ace managed to escape from the captivity. In his head different scenarios, ideas simulated about how the commander of the second division managed to slip away from the clutches of the Fleet Admiral, Garp and his cuffs. Due to his fight against the Navy, it was hard to watch out the happenings. Nonetheless, he was overjoyed seeing his esteemed fellow commander and friend.

Ace just nodded a few times with a stern face. "Yes. But we still need to reach pops and make sure Luffy is all right!"

Marco nodded sweating. "Yes, pops' state is worsening moment by moment. He can't hold them back much longer." Glancing at Whitebeard, their eyes widened, countless high ranked Navy officer stormed the old man. Stabbing, shooting, injuring him with various tools, if this goes on, no matter how sturdy the Old Man is, he will die!

Out of the chaos of the battle, Onigumo jumped on his feet once again. Surprising Marco clasped him with a Seatstone cuff. Ace immediately jumped into action, landed not far from the Vice Admiral and knocked him away with a massive fire imbued strike. He was not accidentally the commander of the second division; he was quite strong. Turning back to Marco, he watched astonished as his friend struggles bounded.

"Go Ace! I will manage!" shouted Marco immediately.

"But you can't use your…" Ace hesitated, he can't leave his friend here without protection. With his power sealed his regeneration also negated.

Ace hesitated; what to do? Help Marco, reach his father, or save his brother? Fire Fist was torn between the sides.

"I said go! Your brother and pops needs you!" retorted Marco angrily pushing him away.

Although reluctantly, Ace nodded. Being Luffy was closer, he was his first objective. His father will endure, he hoped he would abide. The Old Man was sturdy after all. A few straggling Marine will not kill him.

"I am Whitebeard!" Edward Newgate roared. Stomping on the ground gained foothold once again. The Yonko just brushed off a cannonball shoot in his face. Making many marines stumble back in fear.

"Mo-Monster…!" roared numerous Navy officers in panic, fleeing from his sight.

Many strikes reached him, injuring him lethally. He is old; his body is failing. He had not much time left. Still, the Old Man held himself steadily.

The old Yonko already ordered his men to support Luffy as much as they can. After seeing the will of D still burning brightly in him. He can't do anything just support the youngster decision. Only now, the heat of the battle increased. The stinging feeling in his chest returned once again. The podium collapsed, Sengoku, Garp as well Ace disappeared.

The events either suggested his son is in safe hand or died. His best guess was the safe option, or at least he concluded that much after hearing the cheers of his sons. Knowing Ace is safe, he was relieved.

Whitebeard looked around grievously; his subordinates struggled, Juzo lost one of his arms, frozen solid and broken to pieces by Aokiji. Marco still holds himself, although, against multiple vice admirals and his powers blocked by a seastone handcuff it is somewhat problematic. War is hell! The fighting spirit of the convicts hindered after seeing the closing defeat of the two Whitebeard commanders. Yet, bolstered seeing Ace is safe.

Giving Luffy one last look and spotting Ace just landed not far from him. The old man's chest filled with warmth and smiled. He is alive and kicking! It is only natural for Ace to seek his brother first. Whitebeard would do the same in his stead. That boy just can't stop speaking when it comes to Luffy. After a while, it even made Whitebeard, who usually loved listening good stories about adventures, the old times and family, sneer annoyed.

In the other side of the bay, the two 'brothers' finally meet.

"Luffy!"

"Ace!"

After landing, the two of them embraced each other with a tight hug. Around them, the chaos of the battle still raged. People died one after other just to buy some time for the brothers. But it does not matter now. The only thing that mattered, Ace is finally free! Around them, the vagabonds of the new world welcomed Ace meantime formed a tight defensive ring.

"How?!" asked Luffy dumbfounded, smirking. Hancock gave the Captain a key beforehand, but he did not expect Ace is also having one. No, in truth he had no idea how the hell he managed to get away from Garp and Sengoku.

Back when they were only kids, neither of them could outsmart the old man without him allowing it. It was just natural fearing the old man after the beatings the two of them experienced.

Ace just smiled. "Let's say; a beautiful Angel helped me…"

"Ahhh… Where?" Luffy looked around clueless, his eyes miraculously widened.

Ace facepalmed, he was well aware his brother was a little bit simple, but he can't be that simple. "Is there an angel around? I did not recognise! Where it came from? Is the angel give you meat? Is it cool?"

Sighing Ace just gave up. He loved his dear brother, but he was just too clueless for his own good.

"You know what. Just survive this, and I will explain. But before that…" Ace pulled back his fist dangerously.

Luffy nodded smirking, knowing not what's coming. One moment later he felt the sudden stinging pain on his face. His brother hit him with a strong punch, grabbing his vest shaking him violently.

"You idiot! I said you to flee! Aren't you supposed to listen to your brother!?" Luffy could only snicker, holding his hat tightly, enjoying the brotherly pain.

"Shishishshi! Sorry!"

Ace sighed, a small smile curling on his lips. "You were always like this…"

Feeling the trembling, the brothers glanced in the direction of the ruined execution platform.

The tremor started to rise once more; a vast golden Buddha emerged from the ruble. But instead of having a bald head, the statue-like figure had an afro and was strangely resembled a certain Fleet Admiral. His golden radiance engulfed the surrounding. On his eyes, a spectacle settled. From his side, Garp emerged straight, his face overshadowed with an enraged snarling expression, folding his hands together.

Luffy trembled, Ace gulped. The brothers were well aware what that expression means. It means Garp will tear apart everyone standing in his way.

"Jiji will tear your friend apart if we don't do something…" whispered Ace terrified.

Luffy just nodded with a severe expression but said nothing.

"Angel! You traitor!"

Angel's eyes widened for a moment, averting Kizaru and Aokiji's assault. The two Admirals attacked her right after the platform collapsed. They most likely thought she violated the deal and wanted to teach her a lesson; never betray the World Government. Naturally, she doesn't mind it; it was a good game of tag.

She looked in the direction of the transformed Fleet Admiral. The bleeding Garp stood on his side eyed her dangerously.

For a moment, the whole battlefield ceased to move. It was like time froze when the two legends entered the battlefield.

Angel just hacked away the ice from her black sword; the motion reverberated through the whole bay. Turning towards the furious Fleet Admiral, the girl picked her ear with her pinkie. Her expression was lazy and apathetic.

"What? What have I done again?" She questioned her accuser.

No, if we see in another light, it was not apathy that settled on her face. It was a profound disinterest in those things that could have no bearing on one's existence.

"You traitor! You helped Ace escape!"

Hearing the announcement of Sengoku, every individual turned their attention to the girl. Either giving him a glare or a praising look.

Doflamingo could barely hold his sneering laugh.

Mihawk just wiped away the blood from his sword.

Crocodile tilted his head smoking his cigar.

Kuma was disinterested; he is more of a machine than a man now. Since Vegapunk filled his end in the deal.

Hancock, her only care lied in her beloved happiness, although was a little bit surprised seeing Ace from close, and deep in her heart thanked Angel for her help.

Moriah is long gone, escaped before Doflamingo could kill him. It seemed being a small fry in the forest of giants brought its negative consequences; the zombie man will lose his Shichibukai title in the future.

Whitebeard just smiled, praising the girl's smart tactic that managed to fool the Admiralty.

Doflamingo stepped forward watching the battle relaxed. "Fuffuffuffuffu! Aren't it would be entertaining letting them go?"

"Don't be a fool! Ace is a dangerous convict! The son of the greatest threat in the world!"

Flamingo just smirked, enjoying the sight, dismissing the sweating glare of Vice Admiral Momonga.

"Answer me! Why do you violate the deal?" Boomed the Fleet Admiral, eying the girl outraged.

"What? I violated nothing! I swear! It was Kizaru-kun who shoot his lasers left and right! I just played dodgeball with him!" She pointed at Kizaru accusing, the man tilted his head patiently.

"I admit, maybe I was too spirited under our game, and reflected a ray in the wrong direction, that's all!" She tried to explain the events, crossing her arms, pouting her face, the girl pictured an offended kid who accused by her parents falsely.

The Fleet Admiral had enough! He will not play her meaningless games anymore! He still not reached the point to release the monster, but Angel deserves a good beating. With two Admirals, him and Garp he hoped they could at least restrain her.

"Get her!" he ordered with distraught.

Two Admirals surrounded Angel right away, continuing their assault. Aokiji used his ice power and Kizaru his light sword to attack her. She managed to block their strikes. But her situation seemed hopeless; the Admirals was stronger than back in the lab, the environment did not hinder their power.

For first, she held herself firmly; even Whitebeard raised a praising brow how well she can handle the two of them. Then, Garp and Sengoku joined the fray, pushing the girl to her limits. Or it seemed. For the simple onlookers, the battle was just too fast paced to follow. But individuals who're trained to use high-level Kenbunshoku Haki could follow the clash, just fine. Although, from this distance, just barely.

The girl seemed cornered, forced to use only her sword and her 'Haki', outclassed multiple times by the monsters around her, or it seemed.

Despite her cornered state. No matter how hard Sengoku used the powers of his Mythical Zoan type devil fruit, the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibuts (Human-Human Fruit, Model Buddha) to generate shockwaves and weight down her movements, her smile always remained. She seemed to enjoy herself against the four head figure of the World Government. It does not matter how much strikes reached her or how much time she slips. Her smile never faltered. Her breath and the breeze around her visible in the air, Aokiji's freezing power made her even more excited; her blood is boiling, making her body release slight steam.

Mihawk watched her for a while, then turned away, he is not willing to watch as an excellent swordsman like her dies in vain.

"We need to save her!" Luffy roared, but his brother held him back, shouting angry. "Luffy! We are outclassed, we can't do anything against four admiral level enemy! She knew the risk when she came up with that crazy plan!"

"I don't care!" Luffy moaned and moved. But his body reached its limits, falling on his knee. He could only crawl and breath heavily. The Tension Hormones are leaving his body slowly his expression turning blank. "She is my Nakama. I need to save…" he muttered.

Ace just sighed, picked his brother and headed in the direction of Whitebeard. Now, he understands why she said; 'wishes usually comes with a heavy price.' Now Ace understand, she meant, she or maybe even gramps die in action. No matter how it pained him, Ace was well aware of his chances against four Admiral Level enemy, and he will not throw away his brother's life for a crazy rescue action. Even if it comes to his saviour, she was well aware of the consequences of her actions.

Looking back at her, she must be some kind of monster keeping the four of them occupied so long. His brother most likely was not in his right mind when he recruited her.

From the direction of the sea, the sounds of a strangely familiar ship echoed through the bay. Ace's eyes widened, Whitebeard just shrugged seeing the foolishness of his son.

Squard with his crew stood on the deck of the rampaging ship cutting through the bay, heading to its last suicide run.

"Whoaw" The crew cheered spirited.

"Don't be a fool Squard!" "Are you planning to die?!"

Hearing the questions just ignited the pink head balding pirate officer's resolve, strengthening his grip on his swords. On his face, a shameful expression settled. "Well, of course, I did something terrible to the Old Man. Even this won't atone my sin! I'd never been at peace if I didn't do this!"

Looking back his crew, he was really ashamed pulling them in his mess. "Sorry, you guys… I dragged you into this."

"It's all right, captain, don't worry about it!" his men shouted spirited, not even one worried about their coming death. "We followed you because we wanted to!" "Captain we will follow you!"

"Thanks…" The doubtful man nodded slowly, turning back his goal. "Take Ace with you and flee!"

"What an idiot." Commented Sakazuki with a sneer.

"Squard!" Ace and Marco shouted at once.

"Hurry and get these handcuffs off me!" grabbing his abdomen, Marco urged his subordinate to unlock his bindings. Managing to gain some breathing room from the Marines.

"Men? Are you ready?"

"Whoaaaa!" comes the concentrated cheer for Squard's question.

The vessel charged, no one can stop it, cutting through the hard concrete the engine spin relentless.

The motion of the ship abruptly stopped before it could reach the wall, a sizable hand ended the vessel abruptly, making its engine cease to move.

"What was that?"

"The ship stopped!"

Looking down, the dust settled, revealing the mysterious force that stopped the ship. It was the heavily injured Whitebeard. Even covered with wounds, barely living, he managed to stop a battleship several sizes bigger than him.

Whitebeard just watched Squard with a disappointed look, glaring him angrily. "Don't you realise how painful it is for a father to see his own child die before him? Don't you, Squard?!"

Squard gaped, he would never think the Old Man could look him as soon anymore. He thought Whitebeard resigned from him after his betrayal.

Now, a strange warm feeling filled his chest. Knowing, the Yonko still love him as his son. "Pops…" a warm substance poured down on his face.

Stepping away from the ship, the bay was somewhat calm. The arriving boat disturbed the clash between Angel and the Admirals. Now, even the little group watched Whitebeard's next step, the event that will lead the people in the new age of piracy.

He was prepared, Edward Newgate, the Yonko, Whitebeard, and the Father. All of the titles belonged to one man, a man who will utter his last captain order. Around him, his sons gathered.

"Pops!" Ace just arrived, carrying the half-conscious Luffy on his back. True, under the way he encountered some resistance but the allied convicts managed to fend them off long enough so he can cut through. It also helped Angel occupied the main fighting force of the Navy.

The people all around watched him and Luffy's appearing form. A hard smirk curled on Whitebeard's face seeing his approaching boy. He was glad he could see him one last time.

"Gurararara! Good, now all of you can hear my last order!"

It was a snicker come from the depth of his heart. Clearing his throat, the old man gave his last command.

"Listen carefully, Whitebeard pirates!" Whitebeard announced with his baritone voice.

"I am gonna give you order from the Captain one last time!"

"What do you mean 'last?!' Wait, Pops, that so sad!"

"I don't wanna hear such thing!"

"Let's go back the New World together!"

"Pops! Stop speaking nonsense!" Numerous complaining voices echoed through the bay, but Ace's was the loudest.

"All of you and I will split up from here! Everyone will survive and go back to the New World safely!"

The last words of the Old Man uttered, on his chest a gigantic hole gaped, a present from Admiral Sakazuki.

"P-Pops! Are you planning to die here!?"

Whitebeard stomped, under him, the ground trembled. Flexing his muscles the last remains of his determination radiated from his eyes. "I'm remnant from the old times! There is no ship that can bear me in the new era!"

Hitting the air, the most prominent quake ever produced shook the very foundation of Marineford. Fracturing, shattering, shaking many buildings, the ground and tilting the island once more. Separating Whitebeard from his sons forever.

"Whitebeard!" Sengoku shouted angrily, looking in his direction. Angel just whistled, her uniform somewhat dirtied by the fight, but no injury visible on her impeccable appearance, holding her cap, she whispered faintly.

"Whew… That was something. I really don't want to clash with him when he is angry."

"No Poops!"

"It is an order! We gotta go!"

"Old guy!"

"Pops!" Ace and the meantime awakened Luffy shouted.

Edward Newgate gave one last look to Ace, smiling at his son, maybe one last time. _"Don't look back. Because the era is changing."_ he thought, giving his last good advice his son.

Remembering the question his old comrades asked him in the past. _"What is that you want? Hey! Newgate!?"_ Now, he knows the answer, no, he always knew the answer _. "Family…"_ That was the answer to the question.

"I've been travelling a very long time. Let's get over with!" Whitebeard whispered, started his last walk.

"Pops! You can't!"

"Follow my order brat! This is your captain order!" shouted Whitebeard at Ace, charging towards the still stumbling Marines, heading into the fray of the battle.

His sons, although reluctantly, agree with his orders, most of them start to pull out. Albeit, a few of them remains to help Whitebeard. Ace gritted his teeth; he doesn't want to leave his father die. He gave him so much; he just can't…

"Ace…" he felt his comrade's massive hand on his shoulder, seeing his friends battered, beaten state, sadness churned his heart.

"We need to pull out; it was the captain's order."

Watching his father battling against overwhelming numerical superiority, Ace can't do anything just grit his teeth and utter his words. "Pops, you idiot!"

Although reluctantly, but Ace accepted his father's decision. Acknowledging escape is necessary to give a faint bow of respect to everyone. Giving his respect to Whitebeard, Angel and everyone else who came to his rescue and remain behind to buy some time. Those people who most likely not live long enough to see the rays of tomorrow.

"Thank you very much! We will not let your sacrifice is in vain!" He shouted, starting his retreat.

Meanwhile, Buggy and his crew recovered from Admiral Kuzan's freezing experience and set up a quick field camera spot.

* * *

Back in Sabaody Archipelago:

The crowd before the screens grumbled. One screen still live, but the next caption can be seen on it accompanied by some kind of annoying music.

'Please stand by; our meditation will be resumed soon.'

["We are ready over here!" "Hey! Move over to the side!"] from the loudspeakers came to the voice of an unknown man.

"I thought one screen was still transmitting!" uttered a civilian. "What do they mean; 'Please stand by?!'"

["Camera test okay?" "Now then, let's get started!"]

["Starting! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Action!"]

The abruptly draw table pulled away from the lens of the camera, showing the desolate, frozen battlefield. The bodies both pirate and Navy soldier lying on the ground.

["Everyone, thank you for your patience!"]

"I can hear a voice!"

["This is Marineford! Corpses of Marines and pirates litter the ground."] the announcer says, and the camera svenk around.

"A live report?"

["Oh! Who is that over there?] A finger pointed in the direction of the unknown figure. ["Oh! Is that… Could this be? A man who hid his identity until now, but revealed himself as the part of the legendary crew that sailed with the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger!"]

"Who is that?"

["Is it really that great pirate, Buggy the Clown?"]

Buggy turned around, giving his best smile to the watchers. ["Yes, it is me alright!"]

The crowd gasped, most of them were surprised, a few of them started to feel upset being they had to watch the stupid clown once again.

["This thing about me being a legendary pirate was supposed to be secret but!"] Buggy's nose started to bleed.

["Captain Buggy, your nose is bleeding!"]

The clown wiped away his blood then freaked out. The producer just signed the cameraman. ["Cut! Cut!"]

"What the heck is this!?" "We want to see the battlefield!" "Boo!" The people booed with disinterest.

* * *

 **Back in Marineford:**

Akainu just stood calmly before the ruined execution platform. Mocking Whitebeard, allegation leaving his mouth.

"So you think you can free Fire Fist Ace and simply retreat in safety? What a bunch of imbeciles you Whitebeard Pirates are!"

"What!?"

"He is trying to provoke us! It is obvious he wants us to stop!" Most of the Whitebeard pirates immediately recognised the provocation. But Ace, it hit the cord in him.

"Well, I suppose it's no surprise, your captain being who he is. After all, Whitebeard is nothing but, a loser from a dead era." Saying this filled with infinite satisfaction Akainu, he can't do anything just let a satisfied smile curl on his face.

Ace stopped immediately, Luffy and Jinbe followed custom.

"Ace!"

"A loser?!" He was infuriated, he was angry beyond reason. He will not let anyone mock his father's sacrifice. His hand lit up, turning to the Admiral who watched him surprised. His plan is working, just as planned.

"Take back what you just said!"

"Don't do it, Ace! Don't stop running!"

"Just let him blabber on!"

"He bad mouthed the old man!" shrugging off the grasp of his crewmate; his body lit up orange, his blood is boiling.

"Take it back, you say? I have absolutely no intention of doing so. Why would I? Your father, Gold Roger, conquered the entire Grand Line. He gave his life to open the door on a new era, the Great Age of Pirates. A Navy man like me probably shouldn't say this, but that man truly deserved the title of 'Pirate King'. What is Whitebeard, when compared to that? I mean, did he even have the guts to fight against Roger? All he's ever done is hid in some safe corner of the world and kept himself out of trouble, right? These days, some fools may claim Whitebeard's name alone upholds peace on various islands. But as far as I am concerned, he just intimidates the small-fry and believes himself a hero for it. Ridiculous! Roger maintained his honour as long as he lived, and even after his death, his fellow pirates hailed him as king. In other words, Whitebeard is an eternal loser, who will never surpass Roger! That's all he is. Everything I've said is the truth."

After the long-winded explanation. Ace heard enough; he can't take anymore. With burning, body Fire Fist walked against an Admiral.

"Now that I think of it, he sure is one pitiful man. Making all his underlings call him their 'Old Man' or 'Father' or whatever, and sailing the seas playing house."

"Stop it."

"He reigned the seas for decades, yet he never became a king or gained anything. He got himself stabbed because one of those foolish 'sons' of his believed every word I said, and now he'll die to protect that same fool. Truly an empty existence."

"Shut up!" Ace charged against Akainu. The admiral expected, no, waited for this exact reaction, transforming his hand into magma, the two legendary figure clashed.

Being Akainu's Magu Magu no Mi devil fruit superior to Ace's Mera Mera no Mi, even though both Akainu and Ace use logia fire types, magma can burn anything, even fire, thus, Ace burned horribly when clashed with Akainu.

"Ace!" Luffy ran but immediately fall to his knees. No strength left in his body, dropping his brother's Vivre Card, the young boy tried to crawl. Seeing the little paper start to burn away slowly, the Captain reached powerless to save his brother.

"Luffy! Your body is at its limit stand down!" Warned him Jinbe frightened. Still, Luffy continued to crawl, reaching to his brother.

Akainu turns towards the Mugiwara for a moment, then give a mocking smile to Ace. Charging towards the stumbling Straw Hat captain in the next moment.

Despite his injuries, Ace did not hesitate, jumped before his brother. Feeling the searing pain in his back, he knows this is the end; he will die, no escape this time. When…

"[Logic Control: Meta Spatial-Temporal Lock]"

Time and space abruptly stopped, no, the very space-time continuum locked in the world, freeze at one exact moment Angel whispered her incantation.

Sighing, the girl looked around disappointed. She expected at least a small amount of resistance from the admirals, even when she used one of the highest level time space technique in the game Espers like her can learn; [Logic Control: Meta Spatial-Temporal Lock], they could at least vibrate or something. Give some sign to fight against the effect of the spatial-temporal lock.

But there was nothing…

Watching as Sengoku, Kuzan, Garp and Kizaru all try to strike her at once, frozen in the air. She was a little surprised, according to her calculation, the four Admirals should be above level 70. Means, they could have already had set up some countermeasure against time-based abilities, such as the basic [Time Stop] was. Still, everyone in the battlefield stopped moving and perceiving her.

Time-space based abilities, be it inducted by magic or her physic based Esper classes was an essential ability back in YGGDRASIL. Even the most newbie know how to set up defences and countermeasures against them, even when they were not always effective. Yet, she stood in the middle of the battlefield. With her exception, everyone froze. It was a quite disappointing sight.

True, she can't directly attack her enemies under this frozen state. But she was able to correctly time and delay the activation of her abilities, like Momonga. Decidedly few player was able to pull out such delayed attack activated immediately after the spatial-temporal disturbance ended, approximately, less than one percent of the players.

Even more, being one of the strongest physic ability user back then, who possessed reality warper subclasses, she was able to stretch out the length of her abilities to their absolute limits, as well was able to use a few of her non-lethal skills under the duration of her temporal awareness

Pulling out a permanent marker from her dimensional storage, the girl smirked evilly. "Let's have some fun!"

Some time passed, and most of the people around the battlefield marked. Mustache, obscene words and similar things draw on their faces, body and other parts. Pants pulled down, belts stolen, it will be the prank of the century. Satisfied with her art, she positioned herself between Ace and Akainu's flying fist. Slightly lowering her defence, she prepared the pain.

She frightened them enough, showing some weakness will serve as a tactical advantage in the future, as well, portray her as a more approachable person in the eyes both of the World Government and the convicts of this world. Cutting the possibility of future alliances would be a foolish step. As well, Angel doesn't want to admit, but her biggest fear was to remain alone, remain alone with no one to speak, no one to befriend. She feared loneliness more than anything; she was terrified even thinking the possibility.

Snapping her finger, and pushing away Ace just in time, time and space flowed once more. A searing pain cut through her abdomen. She prepared it will hurt, Akainu's fist burned through her stomach finding its way through her back, spitting blood, her internal organs most likely already fried.

Lowering all her passive nullification and reflective field she has prepared the pain. Still, because of her passive [Pain Mastery IV], she felt multiple times the pain others customarily handled, thus, making her grunt and roll her eyes backward for a moment before caught Akainu's fist, shocked a little bit how much it actually hurt.

"What!? You!?" Akainu's eyes widened, feeling the steady grasp of the girl around his arm.

"I caught you…" she snickered a little bit, still smirking, spitting blood. Then, her grasp followed by a fast strike that made the Admiral stumble back a few meters.

"Angel!?" Luffy and Ace shouted in unison, seeing her appearing from thin air. Ace had no idea how she managed to catch up with Akainu when she fought against four Admiral Level individual on the other side of the bay. But she is here now. She saved his life.

"What is on your face!?" Where is my belt?!" "What happened to my pants!?" Many desperate pleas echoed through the battlefield, searching their lost pants. Angel just snickered hearing her prank indeed paid out. From her mouth blood dripping.

Sakazuki just ruffed, pulling back, raising his other hand in an effort to strike down Angel. "Die! You imbecile!" Again and again, he stroked her, trying to make her release his stuck arm, hitting her face with his magma imbued hand. From first sight burning her horrendously.

 _"Ahhh. Pain, old friend, how long I savoured you?"_ She thought. It was some time she felt real pain. Somewhat she missed the feeling. For a being like her, so close to immortality, yet so far. Possessing vast strength and defences very few people can penetrate. The pain was only a monthly visitor for her. She longed for actual battle pain after a while. _"I have kinda longed for you, yet, every time I feel you, a repulse wave run through my body. I can't really savour you in the fullest… "_

After around the tenth strike, she released Akainu's arm from her grasp, slumping forward. Jinbe, Marco and Vista jumped in action, 'saving' her from the wrath of the Admiral. Akainu grunted annoyed being all three of them were haki users, thus, managed to push him back.

Luffy and Ace hurried on her side. But she just smiles holding the hole in her stomach and supporting herself with her sword. On her face slight burnt marks.

"Hold on! We will fetch you a doctor!"

"Doctor!" Ace shouted, and for his calling words, the doctor of the Whitebeard pirates rushed on his side.

"Ace! What happened!?" Holding his bag and the hat on his head, the medic prepared his equipment. "Hurry, patch her!"

The doctor just nods, but before he could inject her with a strange substance, she stops him using her hand. "Angel!?"

"Don't worry; it is only a scratch. I don't like syringes…" stumbling on her feet; Angel headed back in the battle, her movements unbalanced. From her mouth and stomach blood dripping.

"Stand down! You are injured!" many hands tries to hold her back, but she is merely dismissing them. An invisible force makes the surrounding people back away.

"It is just a scratch…" She repeated with a calm face, spitting even more blood. A massive hole in her abdomen. If not her coat, Ace would see through her internals.

The injury may seem grave for an outsider, but her body was merely a physical manifestation. It may be hurt and felt like everyone else, but it was not the major anchor of her existence. Like almost every heteromorphic being (monsters) in YGGDRASIL, she as well had multiple forms, multiple transformations that raised her stats and opened up new abilities and powers. Making those who play with heteromorph races feel like bosses with multiple fighting stages.

Her real form actually was like a Logia type, constructed from pure aether energy. She just always used the first form because it was more comfortable to have a flesh and blood body, she enjoyed savouring life to the fullest, drink and ate tasty meals.

Falling on her knees, she closed her eyes and imitated heavy breathing. Running to her, Luffy shook her. "Angel! Angel!"

The doctors checked her once more. His diagnosis; a headshake, her internals severely injured, he can't help. She will die in a few minutes.

"It was fun… Luffy. Sorry to not able to help you more… I am going to sleep…" her voice falters, her last breath leaves. Her eyes closed, not moving anymore, supporting herself with her sword. Luffy tugged her fearfully, calling her false name. "Angel… Angel… Angel!"

No answer, she is asleep, slumbering forever. "Whoaaaaa!" Luffy roars, his voice faltering, eyes turning back, his broken body can't take anymore. The sudden shock came with losing one of his Nakama combined with the after effect of the Tension Hormones collapsed his mind. Luffy lost his consciousness. He will not be awake for a while.

"Luffy! Luffy!" he is unresponsive, even his brother words not reaching him now.

"VAce-kun! Luffy Boy! We need to pull off!" Ivankov called them out, dragging them farther.

Nodding, Ace can't hesitate, grabbed his brother and pulled him off, heading towards the nearby safe place. She will be avenged in the future, but now, they need to flee. He and his brother need to survive to see the rays of the next day.

Wave after wave, more and more pirate, throw it selves against Akainu. But he just brushed them off; it was useless against the robust Admiral. Thanks to his Logia type devil fruit he was immune against such brunt, physical attacks. All attack passed him without avail.

Walking steadily against the kneeling, still unresponsive Angel, the Admiral raised his fist.

"You ruined the plan!" his arm turned to magma, fires intensified. "Die!"

Akainu stopped his hand abruptly, feeling a dreadful presence appearing behind his back. Knocking the button of his bisento on the ground, the heavy glare of Whitebeard nailed against Akainu.

The Admiral only had enough time to glance back, before the Yonko's quake imbued fist collided with his head, plastering him on the ground, making his head disappear. The whole plaza cracked in half, crumbling the buildings managed to survive until now.

Sengoku as well Garp was well aware, approaching Whitebeard under his rampaging state is equaling to suicide. With Angel neutralised, or at least laying in a passive state, thanks to Akainu. Whitebeard was the last piece needed to be eliminated. If Sakazuki manages to hold him back long enough, they can go after Ace.

Although, the group Angel fought was still confused; how the hell she managed to reach Ace when she struggled with them? Shaking heads, the four of them will figure out later; they have more urgent things to do. Even Kizaru glanced around nervously trying to find the right answer. One moment to another she just disappeared from his field of vision, and he saw her nowhere. Kizaru was a light-light man; he should perceive his surrounding with light speed. Thus, it was just confusing.

The battle between Whitebeard and Akainu raged. Like a raging bull against a frail dog. Sakazuki dodged the Yonko's enraged strikes. A few punch managed to find its way, but Whitebeard was exhausted, he missed more and more opportunity. Sakazuki showered the Old Man with flying magma fists, blowing away half of the face of the Strongest Man in the world. Even with a half-burned off face, Whitebeard just pushed himself past his limits. Managing to push the admiral on the ground, Akainu had no other choice but to use his trump.

Restructuring his body, his magma became more dense and superheated. "Hellhound!" After hitting the second hole in Whitebeard's body, the heat bloated the chest of the old man for a moment, making the Yonko step back. Then immediately pushing himself through the fire plastering the Admiral to the ground. Hitting a new hole in Marinfeord, pushing Akainu in the abyss.

"Whitebeard!" This was the last word of the Admiral before fallen into the depths.

Sengoku gaped, he had no idea Whitebeard had so much power left in him after the continuous attacks hit the old man under the war.

"I am not finished…" the Yonko muttered, walked the still kneeling girl and watched her with a sad expression. So young and sacrificed herself for the sake of his son. "Thank you." The big man bowed his head in respect.

Raising her chin gently, her eyes turned backwards, completely white. She most likely lost her consciousness. "I am sorry, I was not fast enough." Apologizing, Whitebeard was ashamed, why can't he move faster? Nonetheless, he will not let her sacrifice be in vain, turning towards the Fleet Admiral, he was prepared to die.

In the next moment, familiar laughter echoed through the bay.

"Zehahahaha!"

A shadow appeared behind the ruined fortress of Marineford. Making many people nailing eyes at the gigantic figure who's shyly tried to play hide and seek behind the sizable fort.

"Hey, look! What is that?!"

"Something is hiding in the shadows behind HQ!"

The fog slowly dispersed, revealing the colossal figure behind the shadow. "Ah. They saw me." The giant had a shy, playful expression.

"And that's not all! Who are those people on the execution stand?!"

Blackbeard aka Marshall D. Teach grinned looking down from the remains of the platform.

"They've finally noticed us."

"How did you get here?!" Sengoku glared back at him, despite wearing his human form, he was a sizable man.

"You little brat…" With a clenched fist, Whitebeard boiled in anger. He will destroy the traitor even if it takes his life.

"They're all criminals so villainous that their very existence has been erased from the record!"

The Navy officer who spoke talked about the nine figures standing behind Blackbeard. Five of them freshly rescued from Impel Down.

"It is the pirate…. The Giant Battleship, Sanjuan Wolf!" the Marine introduced the shy giant hiding behind the HQ.

"Ah. Not only did they see me, but they figured out who I am." Said the innocent giant slowly.

"The Corrupt King, Avalo Pizzaro!"

"How refreshing it is to be back outside!" The man had many cat-like characteristics: his eyes are slitted like a cat's, and his cyan hair is a wild mane, with white horns attached to his head via black metal plates underneath. His moustache is a lighter blue than the rest of his hair, very large and droopy, sticking out about the same length as his shoulders; they resemble a cat's whiskers, fitting in with his feline-like appearance.

"The Great Drinker, Vasco Shot!"

"C'n I kill them guys down there?" The round man asked. Of all the Blackbeard Pirates, his size is second only to Sanjuan Wolf. The man smiled drunkenly with his tongue sticking out.

"The Crescent Moon Hunter, Catarina Devon!"

"Murunfuffuffu! I like you, too!" She was an incredibly tall woman (around 344 cm), possibly around her 40s or 50s with long black hair and witch-like long nose. Her toothy smile made many Navy officers gulp uneasily.

"And that's the Head Jailer of Impel Down, Shilew of the Rain!" The former prison Warden just smiled, holding his smoking cigar in his mouth. Although he was no longer a prison warden, the man still wore the uniform.

"It's the Blackbeard Pirates!"

"Zehahahaha! Glad I could see you before you die, Old Man!"

"Teach!" Even saying his former son's name filled him with disgust. He will destroy, no, he will annihilate him permanently!

Raising his hand, his muscles bulged, a wave of quake left his palm, aimed against the Blackbeard pirates.

"Watch out, Captain!" Demon Sheriff Laffitte shouted, warning his captain.

The quake rampaged, destroying everything in its way, burying Blackbeard under the rubble. Whitebeard breathed heavily, seeing the figures standing in the smoke survived the tremor. "We barely made it out alive!" shouted one of them.

Teach pushed away a massive looking concrete piece smirked deviously. "You aren't holding back? Well, I guess that's to be expected."

"You're the one person I will never call my son, Teach. You broke the one iron rule on my ship…" Pointing his weapon at Teach, he continued. "You killed a member of the crew! So that the Fourth Division Commander Thatch may rest in peace. I will take this fool's life, and settle the score!"

Grabbing his heart, the throbbing started once again. He will not last long. "Pops!"

"Marco!" shouted the Old Man. Marco froze for a moment. Eying the Yonko on the other side of the crack in the abyss, the hole gaped between Whitebeard and his remained crew.

"Stay out of this!" he shouted. "You got that?!"

Marco wanted to protest, but his father just gave him an angry look, shaking his head.

Not far from Whitebeard, Angel still kneeled. Reaching towards her the old man wanted to hand her to his men, but a strange force stopped his hand, not allowing him to close the gap. A force that first Whitebeard recognised as some kind of peculiar radiation of haki. But after a moment, he realised, he had no idea what it is. He felt a dark presence behind the power, something more evil than Teach will ever be.

Turning back to Blackbeard, Teach already prepared the power of Yomi Yomi no Mi, a black miasmic aura surrounded him.

Touching the ground darkness spreads, engulfing the surrounding environment. "Black Hole." The ability sucked everything in the gravitation field, abys waited for those who contacted the black fog.

"This is the power of the Devil Fruit I stole after killing Thatch! The mightiest power, the Yami Yami Fruit! Have a good taste!" Blackbeard's expression was evil, boasted prideful about his achievement.

Everything, even Whitebeard started to sink into the darkness, the only one remained stable was Blackbeard.

"Hey, Old Man. Thatch is dead. Ace's days numbered. The mighty Angel slumps defeated in the darkness. All light is lost." Teach sneered, the slowly sinking Angel surrounded by darkness.

"I had always respected and admired you from the bottom of my heart. But now, you've grown old. So rusty, you couldn't save a single underlying by yourself. Even the little girl trusted your plan sinking in the darkness. So pitiful."

Ace heard everything, clenching his fist, his comrades barely able to contain him. "You bastard! I will kill you!"

"Ace! Stop!"

"Pops ordered it!"

"Even though I made sure to let him live after our battle on Banaro Island."

Pulling back his hand, Whitebeard will strike once again. "Now-now! That's useless against me!"

The two sides clashed. "Black Vortex." As the name implied, a black vortex appeared on Blackbeard's palm, neutralising Whitebeard's devil fruit power instantly. Whitebeard was negatively surprised; such thing never happened before.

"Zehahahaha! Well, Old Man? What do you think about my darkness? It can even suck in Devil Fruit Powers, making the users defenceless! In other words, you can't create any more earthquakes!"

With a steady hit, Teach managed to hit Whitebeard's already injured abdomen.

"He actually landed a hit on the Old Man!"

"Pops!" Ace shouted frightened. Gathering his resolve, he doesn't care. He will save his father! Initing his body flew towards the Yonko.

Meantime Blackbeard pushed back the Old Man. Hit by hit driving him back. "Useless! You pathetic old man!"

Whitebeard forced to change tactic, grabbing his bisento, flipped it masterfully, slicing his former 'Son's chest.

"That hurts, damn you!"

Whitebeard breathed, Ace landed on his side grabbing him. "Pops!"

The old man pushed him away angrily. "Damn you Ace! I said, go and survive! Or you say you refuse the order of the Captain?"

"I don't care!"

"Humph, brat! Do not dare contradict your father orders!"

"You monster!" The clicking sound of a pistol echoed through the battlefield, penetrating Whitebeard's heart. "Zehahahaha! You are a careless old man!"

"Fire! Fire! Fire!"

The rest of the Blackbeard pirates joined the fray. Stabbing, shooting, hitting the Old man. Killing him on the spot. Yet, Whitebeard body remained standing even after his death.

"Damn you! Kagero! (Heat haze)!" From his palms, Ace shoot a vast haze of flame. Brushing off most present Blackbeard pirates. Unfortunately, Teach was also present. Grabbing his wrist sucked away his power, making him vulnerable.

"Zehahahaha! Like last time! Eh! Ace? You are so overconfident little brat!" Ace struggled, but he was exhausted. The leeching powers of Yami Yami no Mi was too strong. Teach was a lot stronger when he fought him back in Banaro Island. Blackbeard's training with the fruit brought its effect.

"Zehahahaha! To the abyss with you!" Blackbeard was cocky, shooting Ace through his chest with his pistol in blank range, then pushed him down into the gap gaped not far from them.

"Ace!" Marco and the present Whitebeard force shouted. The Phoenix immediately jumped after his friend.

"You are…"

"What!?" Blackbeard watched Edward once more; the old man still muttered something. His eyes widened, after all of this, he is still alive.

"Yo-You monster!" Backing, Teach was horrified, a fearful expression settled on his.

"You are not the one Roger is waiting for… The One Piece exists!" He shouted one last time, for Sengoku's fury. The Old Man silenced forever…

Closing his eyes, remembering his younger days, saying his goodbyes to his family. Whitebeard, the Yonko, the father died. After having been stabbed and slashed 267 times, shot 152 and hit by cannonballs 46 times. Despite his grievous wounds though, when his coat falls down after his death, it reveals his back to have been untarnished by an injury of retreat.

All around the world, reporters report on the demise of Ace and Whitebeard as the audience of Sabaody looks on in shock. Among the patrons is Rayleigh, drinking his shake wiped away a drop of tear. "So you passed on, Whitebeard."

At Marineford this event garners different reactions from those present while Whitebeard's crew rush for their ships.

Using the momentary confusion, the slowly recovering Blackbeard pirates covered the still standing body of Whitebeard with some kind of black cloth. Teach started some kind of ritual. Before he entered under the cover, the pirate captain sneered maliciously. "I will give you, the ultimate show, which will astonish the entire world!"

"What's with that black curtain?"

"Blackbeard and the deceased Whitebeard are both inside it!"

"Well then… For the time being, entry is forbidden." Holding his hat, Laffitte stated. Like always, a happy expression could be seen on his face.

"What are you trying to pull?"

"That guy betrayed us after pretending to have joined the Seven Warlords of the Sea!"

Sengoku and the remained admirals watched the scene with doubtful eyes. Trying to figure out what to do with the situation.

Meanwhile, the muscled Jesus Burgess poked Angel with his finger. Like always, his attitude mocking and overconfident. "Wiiiihahaha! Wake up, little girl! The Captain said you are strong! Come, fight with me!"

"Burgess-san."

"What?" the huge man turned to Laffitte.

"I would not do that, according to my sources she is dangerous."

"Wiiiihahaha! Don't be ridiculous! See!" Burgess tried to hit her. For a moment time slowed.

"Completely harmless!" His last words left his mouth just as arrogant as always.

"Burgess, your arm." Laffitte pointed at his crewmate's limb or the lack of it.

Looking at his right arm, or the place it should be. Burgess shouted in fright, the pain only now reached his brain.

"Whaaaa! My arm!"

Not far from him, Angel stood, slightly leaning forward, holding Burgess dismembered arm in her hand. Stretching her limbs like she just woke up after a long sleep, a pleasant smile curled on her face.

"Uwaaa! My slumber was plentiful!" Breathing deep, she looked at the skies with a churned expression.

"It was some time I see the light. So unpleasant. Later, I need to do something with it."

Her dual coloured eyes were empty like she were not even conscious.

"Poking is not nice…" she whispered with glee, pointing at Burgess with his own arm.

The Blackbeard pirates prepared themselves. Shilew placed his hand on the handle of his sword. Augur aimed with his sniper, the arm named 'Senriku'. Doc Q prepared his medicines to help Burgess. Vasco just-drinks once more from his gourd. Catarina smirked. Sanjuan tried to hide, play hide and seek with the stranger. And Laffitte, he just smiled politely, bowing his head.

"Oh! Poor Burgess." the Demon Sherrif commented with some kind of satisfaction in his tone. Watching the sizable man rolling the ground filled him with glee. "Please forgive him. He is a little crude."

Angel just watched Laffitte, her two coloured eyes for first filled with emptiness. Like she was not even the same person.

"Ah, it is not a problem." Smiling, she dropped the dismembered hand on the ground. Watching the heavily struggling, sweating Burgess glaring at her. "Fetch it. Maybe you can reattach it. If you place it on the ice, you have a theoretical four hours to finish the surgery."

Burgess struggled, reaching forward his arm. Angel ignored him.

"So, Angel-chan. Did you managed to make your decision at your last meeting with the Capitan?" Laffitte inquired. Blackbeard not only consumed the resources of the World Government during his stay in Mariejois but he also subtly asked her to join his crew.

"Unfortunately, I have to refuse," she answered quietly.

"Oh! How unfortunate. Maybe the Captain can make you think otherwise."

Just now, from under the black curtain, Blackbeard appeared, his hand emitting black fog and similar white aura Whitebeard used previously.

"Zehahahaha! So you don't want to join me? Ah, Angel? Let me show you my power! Then you will change your mind!"

Pointing his finger against the Navy, Teach made his declaration. "Navy!" The people backed, seeing the intimidating form of Teach. "Now we are enemies once more. Black Hole!" The Navy soldiers started to sink into the black haze, disappearing completely. "This is the power of my Yami Yami Fruit. And…" Raising his arm, mirroring Whitebeard's motion, Teach hit the air

Marco backed horrified, carrying the injured Ace on his back. "That stance!"

Hitting the air, Blackbeard crumbled the HQ completely. "The power of Gura Gura fruit!"

"Ho-How can he be using the powers of the dead Whitebeard?"

Giving Angel a cocky look, he asked once again. "Well, Angel? Do I managed to convince you?"

Angel tilted her head; her expression was bored. "Sorry but no. You are just copying Whitey-kun. Not cool man! You are not even trying to be original."

"Zehahahaha! Then you die with the rest! With the gravity of darkness that returns all to nothingness and the power of earthquake that destroys everything. I will shake the very foundation of the world. This is my era!"

"You are not convincing." Angel just dismissed him with a shrug.

"Yet, you barely standing with a hole in your stomach. Let's sink you with Marineford to the bottom of the seas!"

Blackbeard charged, hitting towards Angel, using his Gura Gura no Mi powers the air crackled. Angel held herself firmly, the fists of the two sides meet. The atmosphere trembled, the shockwave of the two forces offset each other, making the clouds part apart above them. Angel backed slightly; she was steadily pushed back against the cavern behind her back.

Using his superiority, Blackbeard grabbed her hand, started to leech her energy. "Zehahahaha! Not so cocky anymore, are you? Join, or I will annihilate you, little girl!"

She almost reached the hole, Blackbeard will push her down. "My power… leaving me…" she groaned. "Zehahahaha!"

For one moment, Teach felt, victory is in his grasp. No matter what happens, he will win! Killing a monster like her will solidify his place in the new era. If she does not join, she will die. He needs to eliminate her or she will be a hindrance in the future.

"Blackbeard-kun…this is…" she asked and groaned for a moment, then her desperate expression turned into a malicious smile. Blackbeard faltered for a moment, surprised by the sudden change of face. "What? Do you want to plead for your life? Zehahahaha! Sorry, too late!"

"This is... Did you praised the sun?" Her stupid question made Blackbeard step back for a moment. The inquiry made no sense, why should he 'praise the sun'? He was a darkness-darkness man; the light was his natural enemy.

"What!?" Blackbeard spat, being surprised by the question.

"If not, well you should. You never know when a little bit light might help you, and when I thought I need to use [True Umbrakinesis] to overpower you. Fufufufuf!"

Gaining foothold once more, Angel started to push him back step by step. Darkness gathered around her, obeying her whims.

"This cannot be!"

The world darkened, lighting echoed over the heavens, hitting, shaking Marineford with red coloured lightning. Making both Marine and Navy look around horrified.

"Oh, you think darkness is your ally. But you merely adopted the dark; I was born in it, moulded by it. I am darkness incarnate! I am Tsukuyomi!" For a moment, her sclera turned to pitch black. Her double coloured eyes recoloured with blood red and demonic yellow. Being Blackbeard was so close to her, he saw as darkness starts to obey her instead of him. Just for a moment, but it was enough to haunt him for a while.

If you don't understand what's happening, let me explain a little bit.

Angel was a Nephalem, a hybrid creature. Half Demon and Half Angel. In her body, three souls reside, a dark demonic, a light angelic, and her own neutral soul. These three souls are continually fighting for domination.

Usually, the neutral one is in control. A king, keeping the reins over the two horse through sheer will. But time to time, tables turns, others overcome her will, overthrowing the king for short moments. The current situation is the perfect example of this, Blackbeard's powers awakened the until now slumbering dark side, and she is hungry, she is starving.!

Tsukuyomi know very well, revealing herself at this stage is just too risky, even when she was sure she could most likely take the whole world by herself. It was just not appropriate. But now, she just can't help herself, feasting on this delicious darkness the man released was just too tempting to let the feast go unanswered. Maybe she will make Teach as her personal slave, a supply of delightful dark substance, sucking him to dry slowly.

Yes, maybe later she will do that. Resisting the urge of further games was hard. But all three side made a deal in the inner world in cases like this, exposure was dangerous, it was not her time yet. The dark side gave back the control to Angel, seeing Sengoku appeared behind them, pressuring them with his power.

"Angel! Are you alright?" He asked half worried. The girl just shrugged amused, her heterochromatic eyes back to normal.

Sengoku must think the lightning and the suddenly appeared darkness was all the creation of Blackbeard. Oh, how wrong he was!

"First you want to kill me. Now you are worried about me. You are a strange man, Sengoku-kun." She chirped.

"You were both an ally and an enemy of the Navy. Going against Blackbeard more than enough to give you more trust than him." He explained. Although the explanation did not convince Angel, she just shrugged it off with a blank face.

"Ok…" she deadpanned for a moment then asked an important question. A question that is bugging her since she first meets Sengoku. "Sengoku-kun? Why are you fighting for?"

"Of course, for the Reigning Justice!" Clenching his fist, the Fleet Admiral glared down the petite girl. She just sighed disappointedly. "I did not ask for a rehearsed political propaganda. I asked; 'What are you fighting for? Why do you protect this place so vehemently?'"

The Buddha just smirked, giving his honest answer. "Buildings can just be rebuilt! But this island, Marineford, is located right at the centre of the world! Because we protect normal citizens around the world from the lawless villain, there's meaning in our being right here!"

More and more Marine started to stand up, encouraged by the Fleet Admiral's spirited speech.

"Justice formed from humanity shall never perish! Until I am alive, no one can sink this place!"

Angel smirked, bowed her head in respect. "Good answer."

Blackbeard sneered and laughed mocking the answer, which according to him was nonsense.

"Zehahahaha! What a bullcrap! You are a very idealistic man, eh? Fleet Admiral-san. Go ahead and try to defend this place!"

Once more, Sengoku raised his hand and pushed Teach to the ground, injuring him even more.

"Sengoku the Buddha! Such power! But that won't be enough to defend this island for me!"

"Ara-ara, Teach-kun! Don't forget I am here too."

"You! Stay away you monster!" In desperation to keep Angel away, Blackbeard used his newfound quake powers and released a huge tremor that tilted the whole island. The waves generated by it reached Sabaody.

"Captain! If you're not careful, you're gonna take out the ground we're standing on too!"

Pleaded Burgess, the stitches on his arm still ached. Nonetheless, his arm will remain, maybe in time, he will be even able to use it normally once again. Thanks to the precise field surgery of the medic of the group demonstrated on the scene. Doc Q was able to reattach the limb flawlessly; the cut was so clean the arm perfectly fit in its original position.

Angel swiftly hit Blackbeard in the stomach, making him groan and vomit, ceasing his demonstration of power.

"Blackbeard. Sengoku-san. I had enough; I am thoroughly bored with this little power game. Stop this nonsense war. It bores me; There was enough death today. If you continue this nonsense, I will not only sink this island but annihilate everyone and anything who gets in my way."

Her tone was so annoyed and angry both Sengoku and Teach froze in dread.

"You!" Blackbeard snarls, trying to hit Angel who catches his hand effortless, cracking it in her fine grip. "Aghhh!"

Sengoku just watched Angel creaking Blackbeard's fist effortlessly, somehow blocking the appearing darkness with her palm.

The Flett Admiral considered his options many times and came to a conclusion. Continuing the war at this stage made no sense. Ace most likely dead, gravely injured, fallen in the pit, Whitebeard eliminated. The losses of the Navy within the calculation. This battle was a win for the World Government. From now on, releasing the prototype made no sense and would only accelerate the losses of both sides.

"You don't want me your enemy, Teach-kun." With a dire expression, Angel shook her head angrily. Sengoku saw the perspiration pouring down on Angel's forehead. She is exhausted, like everyone. There was enough death today. The Pirates might be still on the island, but they are scattered, beaten, barely a threat. Only one thing stopped the Sengoku ending the war right away, his orders from the Gorosei. Those damn old geezers took out his only tool to end the conflict peacefully.

"You might not enjoy the Black Capsule nor Shalltear or Neuronist-chan's caring hands…" She continued threatening.

Neither the Fleet Admiral nor Teach know what the hell the thing Angel called by the name; Black Capsule. Nor who the hell are those so-called Shalltear and Neuronist persons. Either way, all of them sounded horrible.

Blackbeard saw no other way to free himself from the monster, raising his hand, he was prepared to annihilate her and everyone else in the island with a series of the shockwave. Only the hoarse voice of a boy disturbed his action.

"That's enough!" echoed the weeping voice through the battlefield, stopping both Marine and Pirate immediately.

It was the pink haired Coby who stopped the clatter of the war. Ending it in one major stroke. The warring sides just watched him standing against Admiral Akainu, spreading his hands to stop him. End this nonsense war.

Whitebeard is dead; Ace either heavily injured or killed, his body hanging on Marco's back, only protected by the profoundly diminishing remains of Whitebeard fleet. There is no meaning continue the war. The Navy reached its goal, take out the Yonko and at least intimidate the vagabonds.

"Stop already! All this fighting, just end it!" Coby prayed for everyone; he prayed Sakazuki who recovered and chased after the already injured Luffy.

All around, both Marine and pirate reached to crawl away, pleaded for help. "P-Please help…" "Someone…" War is hell…

"We are throwing people's lives away! Even though every single soldier has a family waiting for them to return! Even though we've already accomplished our goal! We keep chasing pirates who don't want to fight, drawing out a battle that should already be over and abandoning soldiers who could be saved if we treat their wounds now! And still, we're sacrificing even more people! What about the soldiers who will fall after this?!"

"Coby!?" Garp muttered in disbelief. He could barely believe what he hears, yet, his ears not lying. That stupid boy really stands against an Admiral.

"We're making them look like idiots!" He cried, tears poured down from his eyes. His throat is hoarse from the shouting.

"Huh? Who are you?" Sakazuki asked dismissing, glaring down at him with cold eyes. His arm is smouldering from the magma. "You've wasted several seconds of my time. The Navy has no use for soldiers who aren't righteous!"

 _"It is hopeless; I am going to die! But I said it! I said what I wanted to say!"_ The cold feeling of death touched Coby's mind, even thinking of it made him tremble. _"I have no regrets!"_ This was a lie, a lie his mind created to protect his consciousness from the cold grasp of death.

Two blades blocked the fist. One belonged to a red-haired man. One belonged to a strangely uninformed girl.

"You did well, young marine." Muttered Shanks. Just now, he recognised the second blade blocked the strike and touched his sword. Angel teleported to protect the Marine, a person who according to her had a bright future.

"Oh! Angel-chan! You're here?" He asked surprised, completely ignoring the boiling Akainu.

It is good he found her. He had many unanswered questions he needed to ask. As well; HE NEEDED TO GIVE HER BACK THE DAMN MONEY IMMEDIATELY!

In the past days, many suspicious looking individuals approached him with investment offers, appearing on his ship out of nowhere.

Honestly, he was annoyed. The agents offered him investment options, caring not he was an actual Yonko. They just came and came without end. And Shanks just had no idea where they get wind of his suddenly gained wealth or how they find him in the middle of the sea. It was just plain annoying and unbelievable.

But that's for later; now, he was just glad to see his friend.

She nodded happily, smirking. "Yep! Shanks-san! It is good to see you once again!"

"It is red hair Shanks!"

"Is Angel know him?"

"Captain Buggy? Do you know the Yonko, Red-Haired Shanks?"

Questions, questions, questions. Many surprised faces in the crowd.

"You again!? Why don't you just simply die!" snarled Akainu daggering Angel with a stink eye.

"Ow! Ow! That's hurt, Mr Habareno, and when I thought you couldn't hurt me even more. You see, now I am hungry, there is an actual hole in my stomach." She pointed the hole in her uniform and the gaping emptiness in the place of her abdomen.

Shanks quietly laughed, walking at the straw hat laying on the ground. Watching it for a moment, old memories filled him.

"Sh-Shanks!?" a familiar, but indeed hoarse voice disturbed his concentration. Looking up, it was Buggy's floating form. The clown was so surprised he literally fallen to pieces seeing his 'old friend'.

"Why the hell are you here!?"

"Buggy!" Shanks shouted surprised. It was some time the two of them meet. Nonetheless, he was happy to see his red-nosed comedian friend once more. The two of them started to chat.

Angel watched for a while how the redhead captain swindles the clown pirate to give the hat back to Luffy. Making her remember the old times she spent with her friends. "Ah… Momonga-san, good times… huh?" she whispered.

Blocking the way of both the Navy and Teach, making them unable to act only tapping her feet on the ground. Trying to initiate conversation with the furious Akainu and the surrounding people to pass the time.

Walking back to Angel, Shanks smiled for a moment. Then, his expression turned grievous, looking around once more. "What happened here?"

"Short or long answer?" she asked half eyed.

"Short."

"Human stupidity…" The answer was simple. She just can't describe better the stupidity of this war. No matter where she looked it or how much she enjoyed the excellent show and role-playing sequence. It was a stupid war for nothing, yet, she felt this war will change everything.

"I see…" Looking at the hole in her abdomen, Shanks needed to ask. His expression was concerned seeing his friend grievous state. "Are you alright?"

Angel just shrugged, adjusting her cap. "Honestly, I am a little hungry. I need a good meal after all that shit happened today." From her mouth blood dripping.

Shanks nodded with a serious face. He was sure; she will not eat anything solid for a while if she will be able to eat anything at all and not forced to gain nutrition through infusion in the rest of her life. Seeing his friend ruined state filled him with sadness.

"We will treat your wound. Please bear with it for a few minutes. I need to end this shit."

"Oh, my! The big Shanks worried about me? How flattering." As always, her tone sarcastic, eying the man joking.

The red-haired pirate just smiled confident, looking her mischievous. "No, I just like to share some more quality time with a beautiful girl, that's all. I hope my confession is not creepy." His smile was warm and inviting.

"Oh, so coy. You, hearth robbing pirate. Aren't you afraid others might misunderstand your approach?" Angel just returned the attempted flirt, confusing both pirate and Navy.

"What can I say? I have my technique! Dahahahaha!" His laugh was full-hearted. Angel just nodded, and the two convicts turned toward the warring sides. Behind them, the full might of the Red Force gathered.

"If anyone wants to fight. Then come! We will be your opponents!"

Ben Bechman held smoke and looked pressurising. Lucky Roo ate his meat carrying his gun armed. Yasopp loaded his rifle and searched a new target. Rockstar snarled intimidating. Every member of the Red-Haired pirates was infamous enough to be considered a legend in the seas. No one dared to stand against the although little, but an indeed notorious group.

Angel just smirked, playing with her sword in the sheath, 'clink-clank' the weapon slipped in and out, she pushed out slightly then pulled it back with her finger.

The people froze all around on the battlefield, even Blackbeard seeing the primal expression of Angel stopped breathing for a moment. "What do you say, Teach? No, Blackbeard!" Shanks glared at him, warning, sending an intimidation presence against the bruised pirate.

Regaining his composure, Blackbeard smirked evilly once more. "You're looking more handsome than ever, Red Hair. That scar suits you nicely." Spat back Teach immediately. The two group prepared to jump on each other's throat, aiming at each other.

"For now. Please respect what I have to say. Whitebeard. Please leave his burial to us. This war was broadcast all over the world. Don't exploit his death more than you already have!"

"I will take the blame," said Sengoku with a stern face, stepping forward.

The Fleet Admiral taking the blame means he will most likely have to resign from his position. Failing to execute a convict in the heart of the Navy will have long-reaching consequences. The Fleet Admiral had no idea how right his thinking was. He was not even aware how many problems Ace will mean in the future if he will not succumb to his injury.

"Tend the wounds of the fallen," he ordered, massaging his aching shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, he shouted. "This war is over!" The roar of the Fleet Admiral echoed through the whole bay. Stopping, Marines, Pirates, CP agents, Pacifista units, and even the Shichibukai.

The people started to tends the wounded, both sides counting the deaths then retreating.

Angel sighed, turned to Shanks and asked. "It is over?"

Shanks nodded smiling. "Yes, it is."

"Good…" Blood gushed from her freshly opened wounds. The girl fell forward smiling. The until now dormant hole in her stomach painted the ice with a crimson colour. Her life essence is rapidly diminishing.

"Angel!" Shanks grabbed her, looking around desperately. "Hurry, we need something to patch the hole in her stomach."

The doctor of the group hurried, started his work, tried his best to stop the bleeding.

"Zehahahaha!" Blackbeard stepped forward mockingly laughing, clocking his gun aimed at her head.

"What do you want, Blackbeard?" Shanks eyes almost pierced the man; he must really hate him giving him such evil look. Standing up, his hands rested on his weapon.

"The mighty monster fell!" Teach spat mocking; Shanks still glared at him.

"If you are here to mock her, you are better to leave. No one interested."

Hearing Shanks retort, Blackbeard only scoffed, waved away his accusation. "I am only here to warn you, Redhair Shanks. Kill the monster before it devours us all. Believe me; the future generations will thank you."

"Speaking the monster." Scoffed back the Yonko furious.

"I may be. But I am a monster who believes in something. This monster has no restrained, nothing to believe." Pointing at the unconscious Angel, he continued. "That thing is an existence lives only for the thrill and its primordial desires. Kill her while you can, or she will swallow you." Shanks squeezed the sheath of his sword dangerous, raising his intimidating presence.

Blackbeard just flings, turned away and walked back to his crew. "Do as you wish. You will see… She will kill you as well. Don't say I never warned you."

"Captain!" Lucky Roo stepped on his side, cocking the trigger of his gun.

"It is nothing. Prepare the medical facility. We will tend her wound on the ship."

Ordered the Captain. Roo nodded, heading back to make the necessary preparations.

Shanks gave a last look at Angel before his men carried her away on a stretcher.

Her face is so innocent, so pure, aside from a few smut, she looked so harmless. Yet, deep inside the Redhead Yonko felt the faint truth behind Teach's words. He knows, she will turn the world upside down, Shanks only hoped it is for the better than the worst.

Spotting a familiar figure in the far, he gave a small nod his fellow swordsman.

Sengoku pulled out the bronze coloured snail under his bruised coat, watched the gentle creature a few long moments with a dreadful expression. Then sighed relieved. He was glad things does not escalate in a wrong way. He was glad he didn't have to use the prototype at this early stage. He was sure; if he were to use it, Angel would never forgive the World Government. Making the somewhat neutral figure into the enemy of the Navy forever. If she would survive that battle, there is no one to save the Navy from her wrath. On the other hand, if the creature Vegapunk created slipping out of control, the world will cease to exist in its current form.

A few kilometres away from Marineford, deep underwater. A reinforced underground Governmental facility has been built. Reinforced and equipped with the best alloys and anti-devil fruit technology the Navy could offer. Prepared to keep World Level threats in check. Inside of the facility, numerous Pacifista and high ranking Navy officer stood guard, each of them capable of using high-level Haki. In the inmost layer of the lab, a manned door, on it the label; PZ1. Through the small reinforced glass window wherefrom white light filtered, a blurry figure guised in lab-coated visible on the other side of the door, watching the other resident of the room interested.

"How are you today, PZ1?" He asked gently, the resident of the room just watched him blankly.

The door trembled for a moment, making the nearby PX unit look at it dangerously.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Sorcerous Kingdom: Undisclosed Location: Lab:**

Almost a half year passed since the development started. Beelzebub, Ainz's first heir, is healthy. As expected, learning fast. Just in the recent days made his first steps, the first steps normal babies usually make when they are 9-12 months old.

Seeing him developing as intended Momonga was relieved, but at the same time a little worried about his son. Beelzebub was the first undead-demon hybrid ever existed. Only thanks to his crazy friend absurd idea to try impregnating Albedo using a newly developed method, that worked similar than the artificial insemination, the two of them managed to speak so create him.

Esdeath assured Ainz, the method is safe. Convinced him the alchemical formula is just simulating the human body and Ainz just give his somewhat modified essence to start the process of impregnation. As always, Ainz hated playing with the unknown. Just like now, he felt uneasy.

A lousy feeling began to surface in his skeletal skull. Thinking, Demiurge already wanted to teach his son how to read and write. Now, teaching an infant to write is just wrong, even according to Ainz's consideration who had no idea how to raise children. Also, according to him, the child should enjoy the little bit of freedom he has. Enjoy, before his overzealous servants storm him with the information the kid most likely not even able to process.

Standing before the strange standing ring, a new wave of uneasiness ran through Ainz. Honestly, the device Daidre and Fluder set up resembled one of the portals he saw in the series; Stargate. And he was well aware how those things work.

 _"Thanks for explaining me the theoretical physic behind them, Esdeath, now I am freaked out… Ahhh!"_

Groaning, Ainz watched the ring and imagined as his body torn to pieces and like a computer program saved in a buffer, then put together on the other side. Even imagining it made him shiver. Of course, there is teleportation magic, but it worked using dimensional movement not by tearing you to pieces and puzzling you together back! Only she is willing to use such a method… "What an idiot…" Ainz thought reluctantly, watching the strange ring.

Daidre Bareare, the head scientist behind the project assured Ainz it is not working that way, at least theoretically, but Momonga can't help but feel uneasy looking at the edifice.

"Oh! My Lord!" Fluder kneeled before him; the surrounding scientist followed custom.

"Rise. I am only here because you sent a message."

"Yes, my Lord!" Fluder nodded, on his moustached face the smile of a maniac. Ainz doesn't want to admit, but time to time Fluder mania with magic frightened him, and he was undead, immune to such effects.

"We managed to find a way to establish a somewhat stable portal."

"Oh! Is that so?!" Ainz chirped delighted. The research branch indeed worked fast and efficient. Even in the absence of its director. It was efficient.

Most likely because of the numerous safety measurements and emergency scenario books Esdeath left behind. It can't be helped, despite her recklessness, she kept the security protocols in the lab, most of the times.

"Yes, thanks to Zero and Demiurge-sama constant effort, we managed to decipher most of the logs she left behind."

"And? Now-now, the search group already assembled, we only waiting for the research branch, Fluder. I don't want to remind you what happens if, despite all the support I gave you, you fail. Don't make me wait; you know what happens all of you if something happens my friend."

Ainz hated berating his hard-working subordinates, but time to time some motivation brought its fruit.

Raising his hand warning, Momonga subtly implied the group should hurry. Despite his undead nature, even he can grow impatient. After all, it was his friend who was at stake. Every wasted minute endangered her existence. If he would know a way, he would already go after her, personally, even leaving behind his duties was an option.

Fluder's face turned pale, kneeling before Ainz a horrified expression settled in him. Imagining losing his Lord's trust made him tremble. He cared not his life; he cared for his dream. Losing the support of Ainz meant he would lose the endless supply of magical knowledge Ainz provided, indicated he would never be able to fulfil his dream. Learning everything about magic his only desire, and it seems fading moment by moment.

"Ye-Yes my Lord! We will do our best. As I said, the portal is somewhat stable. We even managed to send survey probes on the other side. And theoretically, it is stable enough to transport human-sized beings."

"Is that so? Then what's the problem?"

Fluder sweated and gulped deeply; he hated disclosing bad news. "Without a device on the other side, there is no way back, who goes on the other side, will be stuck there. We found no other way, your Majesty. Head Researcher Daidre and I even requested Shalltear-sama's help to open a Gate on the other side, but something interfered when it comes to the dimensional travel. Thus, the portal collapsed immediately."

"What is the problem? Just bring materials to the other side and build it. Can't be that hard, is it?"

Fluder trembled, remembering the reflective explosion when they tried to send raw materials through the portal. "W-We can't my lord. The elements we used to build the portal unstable, it is not possible to store or use them without a strong, fixed insulating field. Without proper protection, they are volatile."

"Is that so…" Ainz said suspiciously, then nodded. "Very well, in a month. I want results. Find a way to send people to the other side safely, as well; I want a method of communication. Radiation is going through, yes?"

Fluder nodded timidly.

"O-Of course, your Majesty." Fluder gulped and nodded.

"Well then, carry on! Don't forget, one month…" Raising one finger, Ainz looked the device once more, then turned around and left the labs. His maids followed him close behind.

Fluder sighed relieved, fallen on his knees after Ainz left, wiping away his sweat with his handkerchief.

"I need to find a way… No, we need to find a way…" He muttered, returning to his work.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Whew! It is over. You don't know hard it was to type down the chapter. :D**

 **I hope the episode; the end of the War of Marineford Arc was satisfying and overshadowed a few things for the future.**

 **In the next chapter: The Aftermath of the War. Is Fluder manage to find a way to the other side? You will know in the next time!**

 **The next chapter might take a while; I need to catch up on** **my main stories first as well a little rest after this rush. I hope you understand. :)**

 **Take care!**

 **Oblivon2991 out!**


	13. Wake Up! Sleeping Beauty

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the _Overlord_ (** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the One Piece, anime and manga series illustrated by** **Oda Eiicsiró.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

A sizable ship swayed gently on the gentle foams of All Blue. Seeing it, you may ask — what part of the world the vessel sailed?

The North Blue?

The South Blue?

The East Blue?

The West Blue?

Or even, the ship in the scene managed to reach the Grand Line and heading towards the New World? The forbidden land where the legendary island "Raftel" had been located? The mysterious island only the deceased — more like executed — pirate king, Gol D. Roger knows the location?

For first, it was unknown where the sizable ship sailed, as all around the ocean was empty, the wind barely bellowed. Only the time to time appearing Sea Kings signed there was indeed life around. Even under such deserted circumstances. Their massive bodies bubbled up under the surface just to disappear once more amidst the sea of foams. Disturbing the waters with their vast bodies as they danced above the liquid death that was their home, jumping up then twisting themselves stylishly.

Expecting to catch a few birds in their wake — as the flying rats were a delicacy for the monstrous creatures. Still, it was not the main meal they expected to catch today.

Strangely, until now — despite the seemingly vulnerable state of the wobbling ship — the creatures left it, and its crew well alone. Maybe it was because of the sheer size of the boat — as the vessel were sizable enough. But thinking about it, something else also played for the lack of attack from the part of the Sea Kings.

After the craft, a small vessel, a small boat had been towed. Only fixed by a thin rope.

The small vessel quivered as the bigger ship fouled the waters before it. This little boat inhabited by only one person, or more like an obese man with a round body eating a rack of meat, playing with the trigger of his flintlock. His eyes covered by shades, hiding where he is looking at the moment. His smile was so broad; it almost reached his ears – showing a toothy grin. His green t-shirt — with vertical white stripes — wrinkled as he raised the sizable meat to his mouth to bite.

As you may surmise, he was Lucky Roo. The crew member of the Red-Haired pirates.

You may ask — what he is doing dragged after the "Red Force"? — The flagship of the Yonko, Red-Haired Shanks.

Don't worry; you will get your answer soon enough.

"Hey! Roo! How is the fishing going on? The people start to get hungry." shouted Yasopp, leaning against the backside of the ship with a bored expression, cleaning his gun with great care.

As the sniper of the group, he had to make sure his tools always ready to work, who knows who will attack them in the next moment.

Biting his meat once more, the round man raised his brow. "!"

He always liked Yasopp; he was a good friend and the best sniper he knew in all around the world. There was only one problem with him. He was damn impatient.

"Hmm… Be patient, Ysaopp. I anticipate a great meal coming in our way."

"Hmm… You and your divination…" Yasopp snorted amused, standing up and checking the harpoon launchers fixed on the deck.

They were sturdy, able to stop even a sea king, several good luck charms hanging from their backside. The crew was not superstitious of course, but Yasopp always said: _"it was better to be careful than dealing with the consequences later."_

"Are you sure you don't need help?" He knows it, of course, simple Sea Kings were not a threat for them, but he asked anyway because of the reasons mentioned above.

"Yeah… just leave it to me…" murmured confidently Roo, his always vigilant smile stretching even wider as he pulled back the cock of his gun.

The sniper of the group just snorted, sitting back in his previous position and continued to clean his guns. If his friends don't need help, who is he to contradict his comrade's wishes?

Anyway, he was well aware, the only reason Roo undertook the role of the bait was the fact; usually, when they distribute the parts of the captured prey, the "bait" is the one who decides how to distribute the food and which part of it they will keep. It was always like this since Shanks recruited them. It cannot be helped; the red-haired man was not like other pirates out there. No… He simply must have to be that damn generous with his men!

Snickering as he took his gun apart — using his haki — he felt a great disturbance gathering under the surface. "Two… No three…" he smiled. "Well then, Roo. It is your turn. Show us how lucky you are."

Standing up just in the right moment, Roo pointed his gun towards the three — huge — appeared creature. One was like a snake with sturdy black scales. The second was like a big clownfish with beak and red fur. The third was like a big grinning fish with a huge mouth; its scales coloured yellow.

Each of their sizes reached at least the one kilometre, despite this, Roo did not falter, and his grin always remained. "Hmmm… Sorry guys, we need only one of you." Cocking his gun, he aimed the harpoon launcher without looking.

It was out his sheer luck or skill, but Roo managed to hit the trigger making the launcher spin, hit the second launcher, then the ricocheted harpoons hit the smallest Sea King, impaling it through its face.

Yasopp knew it is his time. Standing up, with two well-aimed shots he managed to chase away the two remained — flabbergasted — creatures.

"So…"

"So…" Roo watched his friend with a big glee as the two creatures retreated amidst the foams. "The lunch is served."

"Hnnh… You miscalculated."

"It was expected."

The two friends burst out in laughter, then Yasopp waved to Roo. "Come on! Help me fix that beast on the side of the ship."

Roo nodded, grabbing the freshly laid out rope ladder. With that, the two friends started to fix the dark-scaled sea king on the side of the ship. The vessel wobbled heavily as it dragged the sizable beast after itself.

…

Looking in the direction of his crewmates — the half-armed — crimson head pirate just smiled sadly. Leaning against his sword, the weapon called Gryphon.

It was an exquisite sword, a weapon that most likely belongs to one of the twelve supreme grades swords. Although, even before his crew, the true grade of his sword was unknown. He rather kept this little secret for himself.

Gryphon was a longer than average sabre with a long green hilt and a circular beige guard, as well as an extensive and thin guard around the hilt. Shanks kept it in a blue sheath on his right hip, even though he wields it with his right arm. But just now, he leaned on it. Sitting on a small chair, mused on the happenings of the past days.

Staring one exact place, a few petals of flower still stick on the surface of the deck. "So it comes to this… ah… old man?" He muttered closing his eyes and shaking his head, remembering Whitebeard's funeral one day ago.

…

In the coffin, a sizable man settled. His body badly damaged. Half of his face missing, his majestic moustache lost its proud shine. His face clenched in a dead grimace. Even so, his back spotless, showing no scar.

Edward Newgate, now, laying, buried in the same island where he was born, where his adventure started as the legendary pirate called: Whitebeard.

He deserved the best spot on the island. Thus, his body had been buried on a lookout where the best view opened to the sea, signifying his dream of freedom, the idea of a family.

Around the adorned burial ground, a big crowd gathered, giving their respect to the esteemed leader. Marco, Vista, Jozu, and many more — every surviving division commander paid their respect.

It was like this, all of them barely able to hold their tears, heavily brushing their eyes from the continually flowing moisture. "Pops…" "I can't believe it…"

Ace was also present, heavily bandaged, heavily clenching his fist. Like everyone else, he as well was unable able to hold his tears. "Pops, you idiot…" he muttered, again and again, cannot seethe his sadness bubbling up in his heart.

Fortunately or unfortunately — It did not matter — He just woke up recently from the coma Blackbeard's blank ranged shoot pushed him. His wounds were grievous, even now the doctor of the Whitebeard pirates ordered him not to strain himself, or his freshly stitched wounds will open once more. Not as the parties around Whitebeard's resting place would be in the better state.

All of them lost something. All of them profoundly injured, bandaged. But the biggest hole gaped not in their body, but in their heart.

…

Opening his eyes, Shanks continued to stare at the exact spot where his ship carried Whitebeard to his last journey, to his resting place.

"Even in his death, he did not fall. His figure is taking down enemies while covered in wounds…" he murmured sadly.

Under Shanks' eyes, several dark circles present, signing his lack of proper sleep in the recent days. The scar adorned his face even more visible thanks to the salty air bellowed around the ship.

Lowering his head, he can't believe it come to this. "Damn, bastard Teach…" like an iron grip, his hand clenched around his sword, making it crack a few times. "Once I get the chance. I will deal with you."

He was well aware. In the current situation, he can't do more. He had people to protect. Killing Teach on the scene would end up worsening the situation, incite even more fight. There was enough dead on the ground that day. It may provoke an even bigger war — as now — Blackbeard had the power of Gura Gura no Mi. He was dangerous enough as it is, soon, he most likely became the most dangerous man in the world. With his abnormal body and his weird idea of piracy, it was a real threat.

After the burial, the battered fleet dispersed, leaving the Red Force to continue its solitude travel through the endless blues.

You may ask, why Newgate's body had been transported in the Red Force instead of his own ships? Well, there were a few good reasons behind that.

First, the previously grand Whitebeard Fleet — in its current state — was heavily battered. It was still grand in some way, but it lost its previous overwhelming numbers and might. For the burial, only around twenty beaten vessels escorted the Red Force to its final destination. The place where Whitebeard born.

Secondly, being the ruinous state of the fleet and its crew. It was safer to guard his corpse in Shank's ship. As a Yonko, he had the authority and power to repel any invader come in his way. No matter the circumstances or the enemy he had to face.

Shanks was a peaceful man; adoring parties, drinking, friendship and freedom above all else, but you don't want to become his enemy; you would not like what happens to you.

Sengoku might keep his promise for a safe passage for the pirates, due to his respect for Shanks and Whitebeard. But the old man had many enemies amongst many parties; amongst them, it would be an excellent trophy for either Kaido or Big Mom to take Edward's corpse as a mock reward. No one wanted that, and Edward's former crew would die first before they let their "Father's" corpse snatched away.

What will happen with the grave after they left? Shanks had no idea, the only thing he knows is — he did what he had to, and he did his part.

Angel still slept in the infirmary of the ship. The doctor confirmed, she will be fine, although, her stomach and most of her intensities are gone. She could survive like that, although, for the remainder of her life she needs medical help.

However, the good doctor also discovered a few interesting things under his investigation. Such as multiple redundant organs. Multiple hearts, lungs, a redundant nervous system that coursed through her whole body. Her blood first seemed normal, but investigating it further it was pitch black emitting gold radiation, massively corrosive. The doctor tried to analyse it, but without proper equipment, he did not manage to get any satisfactory result. It was like; she was not even human.

Shanks as well his crew saw a few interesting things under their travels, and they could hardly be surprised anymore.

People splitting the sky with their sheer will — transforming into animals — destroying whole mountains with a few hits or strikes. — Dematerializing then re, immune to physical damage — Fishes kilometre in size trying to eat them. And he could list such a weird phenomenon to all day long.

But Angel is something else… something, unnatural. Like she evolved, completely Differently. A being not from this world.

Even the armament haki imbued needly was hardly able to penetrate her veins. It was just… strange.

Pondering all of this, Shanks turned his gaze towards the horizon, and he could only smile.

It does not matter anyway. His crew was always like that; they were always a bunch of weirdos.

Back then when he was a simple cabin boy in Roger ship.

Under his years — when he started his new crew.

And then, as he ascended as one of the four Yonko.

Weird people move the world. It was always like that; it will always be like that. And he only hoped it would remain that way.

"Is the old man was your friend?" A feminine voice called him out on his side. And he could only smile. She should rest now, recovering.

Shanks just glanced at her, with a smile and raised a brow.

It was strange, but until she stepped on his side, he did not even felt her presence. It was either due to his lack of concentration, or she was just that good. One thing was sure, several peeking eyes already recognised as they started to converse, but neither of them approached them due to the personal nature of the conversation.

"Hmm… We may not always agree on everything. But the old man knew how to drink. I had to give him that."

"I see… my condolences." Angel bowed her head, her long white hair fluttering shadowing her dual coloured eyes. Her long coat billowed by the air. The bandages around her stomach freshly changed, spotless, tightly fixed not to let her blood sprout once again.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed? I may assume Pierre-san may not grin like a mad child once he gets to know about your disappearance."

"That may be…" she beamed a mischievous smile. "But I was always like that, simply restless. You can blow my head off, you can gut me, but I will rise again and again… that's how I am. Just see my current state for example. Nothing can keep me down."

 _"_ _Yeah… almost literally…"_ her eyes grazed sly above Shanks' shoulder, wondering about what kind of reaction her little act evoked from others.

"…"

True, she was not close to her death. On no! In truth, she was far from it. She could have easily glassed Marineford and everyone in it if she had wanted it, but she decided against it. And even if she had died, with her instant resurrection ring — that was hidden by a smart enchantment — she could have brought back herself right away. With full health and resource pool. Three times without cost — after that — she needed to wait the cooldown period and conduct a specific ritual to reactivate the effect. It was quite costly. Thus she rather avoided using it.

Still, her resistance might be plentiful — as her main specialisation was an Esper, psychic based tank and damage dealer. Her swordsmanship was only second hand compared to her psychic abilities — but was strengthened by them.

That might be the case, but because of her race's drawback — and her passive resistances turned off — nothing protected her from the liquid magma that hit a hole in her stomach.

As mentioned above, her race had a huge drawback. That might not mean much in the game, and she learned how to use it to her advantage under the years. It was quite an annoyance when the game turned to reality. The passive ability called [Pain Mastery IV].

That meant she felt every pain effect multiplied, and every debuff afflicted her a double amount. In return, every positive impact as well affected her the same way. "Weights and counterweights", as the saying goes. But being her special job classes, she could use this drawback in her own way, benefit even the double amount of damage she received.

There were always gaps in the system.

Because of the special nature of her body, her nerves can't be burned to senseless from the heat Sakazuki's magma represented — and with her resistances off — the pain was boggling after feeling it not for such a long time.

She endured somehow for a while, but after letting herself fall, she truly lost her consciousness, she did not expect to sleep that much. It must be days she was out. The worst thing was her cluelessness of the situation.

It was careless of her playing such a dangerous game. Yet, it brought back the good old days when she was rookie. It gave back the feeling — the thrill of the unknown. And she loved it! Only trusting your comrades to pull you out from the tight situation, now, that was the real excitement.

Although the last parts of the events were quite blurry, it was like she lost the control over her body. Like someone else controlled her like a puppet.

 _"_ _Like back then…"_ Squinting her eyes, she suspected who was behind that blurry vision envisioned before her in the last part. " _I need to be careful not to lose the control accidentally, or this world might be good as a slave ground."_

"…"

Shanks chuckled for a moment, then glanced on the thick bandage covered her stomach, giving a worried look. "Are you all right? Last time I asked the doctor, he said you need to rest at least a month before you can stand on your feet."

"Hmm… You know…" she flashed a toothy grin. "Doctors, always worrying about small things. Strong coffee and a good drink are all I need."

Shanks beamed warm-hearted, staring at the ground for a moment. "Yeah, the "Healing Water" all we need." He referred to alcoholic drinks as "Healing water" — As it not only heal the body but the soul itself, helped them to leave their sorrow behind.

"You really made us worried. Young lasses like you should not pull pranks like that."

"Sorry about that. It may not happen again. At least in the coming week."

"Hmmm… Let's hope…" Shank's smirk never faltered as his eye nailed at her. "Or I might have to start to open an account on your name. You know, saving you in the middle of a war zone is a costly game. And I, and my crew needs funds for our Shake, for the time being, we running quite low."

"Oh…! Such a horrible situation, my condolences. Albeit, isn't it dangerous to sail in such a drunken state?"

"Isn't it dangerous to drinking that much coffee?" Shanks shoot back with glee.

"Ah! Shanks!" her head shot back, pointing at him like a diva. "Apologies in an instant! Such treason! The coffee gods will strike down you!"

"Dahahahaha! In that case, the drunken drowned god will avenge me. Your "Coffe God" and his battle will be legendary!"

"I drink on that." she nodded, her expression softened.

"We both." he approved the statement and recovered a flask under his coat, drinking some. Knowing Angel state of health, he rather not offered her drink now.

"So, how long I was out? Where are we?"

"I thought you would never ask."

"…" she just narrowed her brows. "Why?"

"A little more than a week, that's how long you were out. It is for a few hours we parted with Edward's fleet. At least, that what was remained from the Alliance."

"Edward?"

"Edward Newgate, Aka Whitebeard. You know, the old man. Unfortunately, he did not make it."

"Oh! My condolences once again."

"Yeah…" Shanks exhaled the salty air of the sea, glancing in the direction of the slowly setting sun. "He was a good man. After Roger, the bravest man I knew." he nodded. "Currently we are in the New World. Somewhere, don't ask as I am not a navigator…" he spat sarcastically. Of course, as a veteran pirate and the captain of the crew he knew the rough location, but it was not important now.

"New World…?" Angel rolled the world on her tongue.

She remembered she had read about it in the books as she dived through the library. Also, she found a few references about it in the secret governmental archives she broke in. But she found no considerable information about it. Only it was freaking dangerous. (According to the measurement of the people of this world.) "The second part of the Grand Line, am I right?" she guessed.

"Right…" Shanks obliged.

"Well then…" Shanks stood up, walking towards the side of the deck, Angel followed him. Watching the peaceful sea for a moment, he needed to ask.

"Care to tell how the hell you ended up in the middle of Marineford? None less staging between a Yonko and the admirals? And of course, that damn Teach?"

"Teach? You mean, that Blackbeard guy?"

"…" Shanks did not answer as he only nodded, his expression turned stern as he stared the foams. He must have really hated that guy judging from the dilatation of his pupils.

"Ummu… I am unlucky?" she plucked her lips clueless.

"Unlucky?" Shanks shrugged amused, then burst out in laughter. "Dahahahaha! Then you are the unluckiest person I ever know."

"Don't tease me! My bad luck pursuing me ever since I born!" Stomping on the desk adorable, she crossed her arms pouting. "I hate you so much…"

"Oi! Oi! Take it easy; it was just a jest!" Shanks patted her head grinning, earning an even intense pout.

Gazing into her double coloured eyes, now she really looked like an adorable child. Not the monster the news painting her.

"So, care to tell me what happened since we parted ways. Of course, only if you want it."

"Hnnn…" she shrugged, raising her chin. "Well, when I arrived on that island. First, they wanted to rob me."

"I assume you did not let that."

"I robbed them."

"Oh… You are so cruel, Angel-chan. I hope you will not rob me. What would the world turn if a beautiful lass like you robs a handsome man like me."

"Oh, Captain? You flirting with me?"

"Well, I had to try, or else someone else might catch you."

"So coy…" she teased him. But in the end, both of them burst in a wild series of laughter.

"Dahahahaha!" "HaHehehehehehe!"

"That was rich…" she wiped her tear, then continued. "Let me continue then."

"I meet an old man in a bar who hired me. Then I was enslaved."

"Oh! Really? What more?"

"Then there was the same Taffy man who tried to buy me once more. So I beat him once more. Then I meet a rubber boy and his crew, and with the old man, we kinda escaped from the scene. Retreated in the hideout of "Pops". I think his name was Rayleigh."

"Oh!" Shanks' eyes widened, brimming, recognising the name. "You mean Silvers Rayleigh?" Hearing the name, many crewmembers turned to their direction, slowing their work to listen to the conversation carefully. Not as until now time to time they did not do so.

"Yeah, that was his name." She snapped her fingers. "Although, first, he introduced himself as an old man, a coating mechanic with a gambling addiction who wanted to rob the slavers who bought him."

"Ah! Like old times. Crafty as ever." Shanks smiled, remembering the first mate of Roger from his younger days.

"So, how much you managed to rob in the end."

Raising her hand, showing two zero with her indexes and thumbs, her mouth pursed. "Zero belli to be exact."

"What!?" his eyes almost popped out, several crewmen chuckled barely audible in the background.

"Look, there were injured people with us. And the Marines was on our neck after we beat those space suited idiots. I mean, maybe I was too rough this time. I kinda broke his aquarium and stole Mr Taffy's dog. He was a good doggy by the way."

"Mr Taffy? Doggy?" Shanks tilted his head confused, though, he suspected who she is speaking about.

"Some kind of Saint something… I don't remember." she waved away the question with an impassive face. "I kinda stole his dog."

Shanks facepalmed, barely able to hold his snicker. "Yo-You hit a World Noble, no less the second time! And stole his dog! That-That's hilarious! Dahahahaha!" His laughter was so harsh; he had to hit his knee multiple times and almost suffocated as he ran out of oxygen. The whole ship bellowed in a wild glee as the news filtered in their ears.

Then his eyes widened as he recognised what she mentioned earlier. "You said," he gulped. "You mentioned a rubber boy. Is his name was Luffy? The black-haired boy with a red vest. Right?"

"Hmmm…" she tilted her head, then nodded. "Yes. With red vest."

"How do you know him?" he asked slow and calculated.

"Hmm…" she looked at Shanks. "Do you know him, Shanks?"

Lowering his head, his red bangs shadowed his eyes. A strange joy settled on his face, grabbing the stump left after he saved Luffy from the maw of the Sea King attacked him.

Shanks felt, Luffy is alive. And despite his current state, he will come out stronger from this loss. Stronger than ever. That boy carried an unbreakable will. The will of "D"!

Shanks suspected. No! He gambled his left arm on it. He will be Roger's successor. Not because of his significant strength, but because that boy carried the most dangerous weapon on the seas. The will of "D". The power to turn enemies to his allies.

"Yes… You can say, he is my protégé."

"Oh! Then it is all clear. This is why he resembles you so much!"

Smirking, she pointed at him; a pointer Shanks could only raise a brow. "What do you mean?"

"He just as laid back as you, asking me to join his crew over and over again under the way."

"Really?" Shanks blinked a few times. "Did you accepted it?"

"Well…" she pulled her mouth and looked sideward. "I don't really have any other choice as he almost literally climbed in my face. Also, don't tell Yasopp… But his son's eyes are quite menacing. He just glared at me. It was like "Join or you die…" stare. Geez. Like a sect leader."

"What!?" Yasopp quipped in the other end of the ship, looking in their direction with the same look Usopp used to use.

Shanks nodded understanding. "I see…" he looked in the far. "I assume then… You will not travel us anymore."

"I never said that…" she smirked.

"What?!"

"You said, Nakama is like a family not by blood, but a choice. Then that means. There can be more than one Nakama, or not?" she raised two of her index happily.

Blinking a few times flabbergasted, a warm glee sneaked on Shanks' face. "You know, Shanks. I had no blood relatives. Not home. Not here. Not anywhere. I am the last of my line. Although, I have many acquaintances back home. But friends, less than I like. "Her sadness radiated from her face, making Shanks heart clench slightly. Albeit, her next act shook him.

"So, I ask you. If only temporarily, for the time would you and your crew be my Nakama?" she turned her attention to him, smiling brightly.

Shanks gaped, his crew grinned around knowing the captain's answer.

In the end, he could only bow his head respectfully. "I, no, we would be honoured."

"That's the spirit! I love it!" with a light swing, Angel jabbed Shanks shoulder playfully.

"Awww… Hey! What's that for!" he yawned with an acted painful expression.

"That's for making me so sentimental. Don't do it. I hate to be sentimental."

Massaging his slightly aching shoulder — in the next moment — several hasty steps approached them behind. "Shanks! Captain! Angel-san is… Oh…" Before them, a man stopped. His appearance of a veteran fighter with two big slashes across his chest. On his nose, a wireframe styled spectacle settled. His clothes consisted of a long red coat, stretchy pants and a half-open shirt that showed his scarred chest. One of his arm metal made. On his hip, a doctor's bag hung, and finally, around his chest, several vials were visibly filled with dubious substances.

"Oi! Angel! Get back to the bed! You are not fit to walk yet! Doctor's orders." commanded the doctor of the ship with a stern expression. The man was in the midst of his forties, a big scar ran across his cheek, and his face mirrored his experience as a field doctor. His face slightly wrinkled envisioning his angry expression.

"Aww! But I am fine! Pierre-san!" she pleaded desperate, trying to affect him with her puppy eye technique.

She knows the doctor, as under her previous acquaintance with the Red-Haired pirates she was introduced to all of them.

The doctor backed for a moment, then, using his sheer will and experience that he accumulated meanwhile he was a student in the Flevance medical academy — where he mostly treated children — the man shrugged off the charming influence of Angel.

"No! You are not fine! I was barely able to patch that big hole on your stomach and the many burns you received from Akainu and the other admirals. You will not mess up my work. You are heavily malnourished and dehydrated. You need an infusion!"

Watching the bandages on Angel's stomach, observing her malnourished state. Pierre remembered his city of origins, Flevance, or the so-called "White City". It was a nice place, until the outbreak.

After that, everything turned shitty as the people started to die faster than a fly in a fly trap. The royal family left the country right away, leaving the citizens to their fate. And the World Government placed the place under complete quarantine. No one in, no one out. After the lockdown, chaos and anarchy started to overcome the city. It was the hell incarnate. With his exception, he only remembered one boy that survived, one young, but the talented boy who most likely died from the infection.

Albeit he survived, he still carried the mark as one of his hand was mechanic, forced to amputate as the infection get it.

After what he experienced, he rather calls himself unlucky.

Angel patted her tummy; she indeed felt herself hungry. "I am indeed hungry. Is something edible around?" She looked around confused.

"You don't even have a stomach now! Don't jest!" stomped the veteran medic furiously.

"Awww! You saying this like my little self would be not even important."

"Grrrr…" Pierre growled angrily, daggering the young girl behind his spectacles, adjusting them by pushing them upward on his nose. "No excuse! To the bed!" he pointed to the cabin of the infirmary.

"Now that just sounded pervert…" she muttered pouting, making Pierre flush immediately.

"To the bed! Stupid child!"

"Shanks! Little help?" She watched the red-haired captain to save her from the desperate situation, but Shanks just smiled.

"I think it would be best to listen Pierre-san, he knows his stuff. Don't worry, I will see you soon enough. Then you can continue that interesting story about how you ended up in Marineford."

"Yes, Pa…"

"Now, now… Don't call me that. I am not that old. By the way, that black strand in your hair." he pointed at it.

"Hmmm… What?"

"That black bang amidst the white ones. It really suits you." He pointed out, teasing her joyfully.

Angel immediately inspected her hair, recognising her white hair now contained a black bang. _"Shit… Not again. This is not good."_ Her rattling teeth almost audible, but she managed to suffocate it with an awkward smile, a playful wink and tongue stretching. "Well, it can't be helped."

"See you later, Angel-chan. I promise."

With that, Pierre grabbed her collar and started to pull her after himself, dragging her leg on the ground. "Waking up and disappearing just like that…"

And of course, she had to endure the lecture of the veteran pirate grumpy attitude, even more — a long examination and the questions came with the bloody audit. "Leaving the bed without permission in such state… Hn…" murmured the doctor leading the way, pulling her leg on the ground.

She just ignored him, waving the crew members who spotted her, in return, they as well hailed with a big smile or a simple, respectful nod.

 **Scene Change: Wano Country:**

There was a country in the New World. The World Government declared it unlawful, barbaric as it was not allied with them.

And being it was banned for either the outsiders to set foot on its very ground, as well to the residents to leave its very land. It is called an isolationist nation with reason. Everyone who violated the taboo was heavily punished. Usually forced to commit " **seppuku** ".

A form of ritual suicide. Or rather, ritual disembowelment to restore honour. If you were lucky, there was someone, a trusted, skilled person who beheaded you fast enough at the moment the ritual finished.

If you were lucky, the blade — the so-called tanto — was sharp enough, so your suffering minimised before your immediate death. If you were lucky, your helper was skilled enough and used a sharp katana to separate your head from your body. If not, long moments of suffering awaited you as your gastrointestinal tract slowly poured out from the hole. If the cut was deep enough, it even reached the descending aorta, the largest artery of the body, ending your life with heavy loss of blood and in the end, exsanguination.

It was a punishment initially reserved only for samurais. But in time, amongst many things, it became an everyday thing those who "lost their honour". People daily base committed seppuku for different reasons. Either forced or willing.

If you wanted to compare the Wano country to something, it would be comparable to the Feudal Japan on Earth. From 1185-1603.

The skill of the warriors guarded of the country — called "samurai" — was without par. Even the Marines dared not cross their path. It was a proud nation, though, the corruption laid behind the scenes were even more profound. As the head of the nation — the Shogun — Kurozumi Orochi allied with no other than the Yonko, Kaido of the Beasts. Because of this, his country was the main base of the Beast Pirates.

…

The courtyard was grand — where the execution took place. Befit to the Shogun of the nation. Around the yard, the alpine garden neatly made with small waterfalls, Japanese cherry trees complementing the view — at least, the trees looked like Cherry blossoms, their real names were unknown.

The women of the country were modest and well-behaved, this was even more true to the ladies of the court. Clothed in beautiful kimonos, using their fans to hide their faces and with it, increase their overall charm, each geisha-like lady radiated the aura of mystery.

The men sat on their heel, watched the ongoing execution with a stern face. As expected, their hair made in chonmage style. For the outsiders, they have all looked alike; only their slightly differently coloured clothes made them look different.

Some of them visibly struggled to hold back their feelings, stretching every muscle to force back the vomit accumulated in their throat. It was not out of their physical disgust towards the act of Seppuku — as they saw it numerous times — since they were kids they get accustomed to the sight. Their disgust came from the feeling of opposition, this unjust justification of the Shogun.

The men and women those were executed at the moment were all the political enemies of the Shogun, all those whose dared to raise voice against him.

Guarded by samurais in heavy armour, the Shogun, Kurozumi Orochi sat on his lavish throne. On his side, below him on the ground several of his right-hand man, and a few of his chosen concubines watched the event, conversed with each other, mostly ignoring the last, contemptuous stares of the executed.

"So, just like that?" The Shogun asked as one of his attendants, ignoring the struggle of the few who just opened their guts with their short blade.

"Yes, my Lord." the middle-aged man on his side bowed his head deep, showing his respect.

Seeing him, Orochi just waved his hand dismissing, reading the parchment in his other hand. It was a report about what happened in the last week all around the world.

Despite being an isolationist country, Wano as well had spies all around the globe, reporting periodically to the Shogun. Thus, he was well aware of what happened in Marineford a little more than a month ago. He was aware the death of Whitebeard. Under such dire circumstances, he needed Kaido's protection more than ever.

Soon, the struggle for the former Whitebeard's territory will arise once again. There was three possible outcome; it is either a new Yonko emerges, the three remaining splits Whitebeard's territories amongst each other, or both at once.

Living in those previously protected lands will soon become a perilous game as the place can easily turn to a war zone. Many people will die.

Orochi was glad his country not allied with the former Edward Newgate, as his power cemented at the moment he allied with Kaido. Until the Yonko is alive and he serves his needs, they are safe.

This is why he allied with Kaido right away, that man has the authority, the strength and the numbers to protect his country from the other three — and with it — the rule of the Shogun over the nation, his control was without question.

If Orochi would have said no to that "Creature's" "generous" offer at the moment he approached him; his country would not have existed anymore. It would have been annihilated right away. Kaido would have been capable of that, alone if he must. No… He cannot be really called a man, his title:

"Kaido of the Beasts"

Well deserved, as he cannot be called a human anymore, considering his sheer strength and robust stature that may even put a giant in shame. He was a force to be recognised.

Glancing the towering stature of his "honoured" guest — the one sitting not far from him — he cannot deny that.

Albeit, something seemed off. His body — that was usually half bare except the baggy pants of grey-green colour, tucked below the knees into simple, blackish boots — was heavily bandaged. On his face, an even fiercer scowl settled. His eyes are almost glowing.

Orochi had no idea what happened. What was the thing that left him in such a state? But even thinking there is something out there that manages to leave the mighty Kaido like that, sent chills down his spine. Unfortunately — seeing his expression and the steam pouring from his nose — he could not muster the courage to ask what happened.

Even imagining what Kaido would do to him and his country was just dreadful.

"So, Kaido-dono. How do you like the execution?" he asked with a big smile, a question Kaido only grunted off before drinking more Sake from his human-sized gourd.

"Oh, I see…" he hummed. "Maybe a few of the ladies will shed your spirit. Just recently, we capture a few outsiders washed on our coasts. Real beauties I may say. Of course, only if you like outsiders."

Turning his head slightly, Kaido just raised his brow, then nodded. In an instant, Orochi clasped his hands, and the servants led the newly captured servants. They were indeed candy for the eye. Of course, each of them adequately prepared, as they appeared before the Shogun.

"Chose for your liking."

Meanwhile, Kaido watched poor, trembling girls. Orochi continued to browse the report, and the new wanted posters Kaido brought with himself.

Orochi was not that interested in piracy, albeit, from time to time he found a few interesting figures amidst the mass of criminals. Figures he either asked Kaido to capture for him — referring it will strengthen their alliance — or send his agents out to capture.

Most of these people were bland, as most of the times only brutish men were featured on the posters. Albeit, now, there was one his eye caught on. "Oh… Look what I found! Such exotic beauty. But if my eyes do not deceive me, she has a little bit of Wano in her. The shape of her face and the cut of her eyes betrayed her! Oh!" his lips pursed satisfied.

"Angel… Dead or Alive. Bounty: 420 000 000." It was Angel's old wanted poster. Not the new as it was not yet released for the public. Smiling with a flustered expression, Orochi showed it to Kaido. "Kaido-dono. Aren't beauties like her belong to this country? Such Cherry blossoms belong to the land where it sprouted. Don't you think?"

Glancing the bounty, Kaido stopped his inspection immediately, growled ferocious red-eyed. "Angel!" he shouted filled with fury, aiming his strike against the wanted poster.

Feeling the impending dread, Orochi immediately jumped away. Only thanks to his training he managed to escape. As in the next moment, Kaido destroyed his throne, splintering it into bits. Then continued to hit the ground, over and over again. "I WILL DESTROY THAT LITTLE SHIT! I WILL TEAR THAT THING APART! NOT EVEN ABLE TO FINISH ME…!"

"Your majesty! Please, calm down! We will get her next time!" Sheepshead tried to calm down the Yonko.

After a few more earth rumbling hits, nothing remained from the throne and the poster. But no weapon was trained against Kaido, as Orochi gave the order right away — to his men — to lower their weapons.

Kaido was a short-tempered, it cannot be helped. Attacking him would do no good as the present party could not harm him no matter what.

Sitting down sobbing, tears poured from Kaido eyes. Taking out his gourd once more, the great pirate started to drink away his sorrow, curse "her" with every breath he can spare. "DAMN YOU! YOU HAVE THE CHANCE TO END IT! YOU SHOULD HAVE FINISHED IT!" Remembering her, he thought, she will be the one who finishes him. She will be the one who ends the endless cycle. But no… she had to mock him, leaving him on the ground injured.

He had to power to fight; he had the power to continue. Yet, strangely, he felt, it is his time. Finally, he could end it. And when he spotted the light at the end of the tunnel, she merely crushed it, sniffed it out, mocking him with her every move.

Clenching his fist, now, he finally realised. Slowly, as her face floated in his mind once more — that mocking grin — his new goal started to surface.

He will get her. He will capture her. He will break her! He will make her his bitch! He will destroy everything she loved and will love! Kaido will crush her world, deny her the redeeming death as she rejected the sweet embrace of darkness from him. In the time he finished with her, there will be nothing that can be killed. Only an empty husk will remain.

"Worororo! Worororo! Worororo! I will destroy everything that is important to her. Then I will get her!" The crowd froze flabbergasted, watching the giant of a man bursting out in a tearful glee.

"Yo-"Sheepshead gulped terrified. He never actually saw Kaido as a happy drunk. Quarrelsome, that's okay because he had experience in how to treat the situation. But happy drunk. He had no idea what to expect from his master. "Your Majesty! Please! Calm down!"

"Worororo! I am happy! I found a new hobby!" he announced, standing up.

"I-Is that so?" everyone sweatdropped.

"Oh! Such a joyful occasion, let's celebrate it with a festival!" Coming out from his hiding, Orochi clapped with a forced smile, and many servants burst into motion. Clearing the rubble and arranging the surrounding. "The execution will be delayed. Please escort…"

Kaido raised his hand grinning. "Don't bother with it…"

Standing up — grabbing his huge war club — the man towered above the captives. His grin was terrifying.

This was the last picture before their immediate death. Kaido's kanabō fall without stopping.

Darkness descended from those who stood in his way in that day. Darkness will fall on anyone who dares to face: "Kaido the hundred beasts!"

 **Scene Change: Unknown Location:**

Around, in a grand hall. Five gentlemen took seats around a small table, seating comfortably on separate couches.

One was a man with a scar on the left side of his face, wearing a hat over grey dreadlocks, and wields a walking cane.

The second was a tall and thin bearded man with long white hair.

The third was completely bald and has large birthmark spots on his forehead and a large white moustache.

The fourth was the oldest looking. He is bald, with glasses and a white Gi. He had also held a samurai sword with him. He is the only one of the five to not wear a black suit or tie, and the only one without facial hair.

The fifth was the youngest looking of the Five Elders; he sported blond hair, a beard of the same colour, and has a scar on his chest. He also wore his suit with the shirt buttons open, and without a tie.

The five whose authorities counted unquestionably. At least, almost unquestionable in the berks of the World Government, most likely on the whole globe.

The five elder stars.

"The end of the war raised some questions."

"Hmmm… Indeed. The death of Whitebeard will cause ripples. Ripples those will quake the whole world. Soon, fights will break out to claim the territory left unchecked."

"Hnn… Indeed troublesome. But not our concern as it falls outside our jurisdiction. Albeit, the conflict could spread over our territories. We need to make sure to contain it in those lands. Stopping it before it could destabilise our adored order."

"Umu…" all five nodded.

"What about the fleet Admiral? According to Kong. Right after the battle, he announced his retirement."

"It cannot be helped. It was "his" choice. Soon, someone else will take his place as the champion of justice." said the one with dreadlocks, hitting the ground with his cane.

"Umu… Albeit, I am worried. What to do with Ace and Blackbeard."

"What of them."

"Ace is still alive. Being the son of Roger, the remainders of Whitebeard crew will most likely follow him as the successor of Edward Newgate. We cannot allow that."

The five could only hum, as it was a likely scenario.

It was a huge mistake announcing his heritage before his execution. Bigger mistake as he actually survived. Soon, more and more pirate will join him as he will grow the symbol of the new age of piracy, seeing Roger watching his back.

"It is indeed troublesome. But I think, the situation will solve itself."

"Hmmm… What do you mean?" asked the third, the thin, bearded man, opening his elderly eyes inquired.

The eldest nodded, continuing. "The remainder of the Whitebeard pirates and Teach will inevitably clash in the future. It is most likely they will simply kill each other. If not, one will win, emerging as a new pole of power. A new Yonko. The scale will stabilise once more. We can only profit from the situation…"

Humming, the four around him nodded.

…

The four continued their discussion, speaking mostly about topics concerned the World Government and the outcome of the war. The analysis went for hours, in the end, the five reached the part of "Angel".

"That lass surely caused some trouble. I would dare even to say she is almost as troublesome as a Yonko?"

"Do any of you have any information about her whereabouts?"

Now, that was a good question, since Shanks took her and Edward Newgate's body. No one heard about them. And it was since around a month the war ended. True, after Akainu "fisted" his way through her stomach, it is expected from her to lay low for a while — If she even survived. But hearing not about her so long was still strange. It was almost — "Unsettling…"

Lowering his head, the one with a birthmark answered the question. "Indeed. But I am sure she will travel with Shanks for a while. "

"Umu… most likely."

"Seeing her accomplishments and power. She is just too dangerous to leave her unchecked. But currently, we just don't have the capacity to keep tabs about her."

"The reports of the CP states, many individuals seeking her. Either to challenge her power or to offer their allegiance. If this goes on, she might gain a quite support ground."

"We cannot allow that!" once more, the one with the dreadlocks hit the ground hard, the sound his sturdy cane generated resounded around the hall. "We can't let such mockery of light to exist! We need to extinguish this wildfire before the winds entice it even more!"

"What about the new PZ unit? Is it ready yet? It is capable all of that Vegapunk promised us?"

Everyone turned to the blonde elder — who until now listened in silence. Raising his head, he simply answered. "According to Vegapunk. It is not yet ready to live deployment. Highly unstable. If we deploy it now, we may lose control over it."

Everyone eyed him for a moment. But accepting the answer with a nod. It would be mildly troublesome if such a dangerous weapon turned against them.

"…"

They completely understood. Even the PX units had a development period. It cannot be helped.

And how long Vegapunk started the development? Around four months? Around since they sent a DNA sample in secrecy to him, seeing Caesar lack of success with the operation. Using the DNA sample, they managed to collect from her under her slumber.

Compared to the short time, Vegapunk managed to get know many things and create the first prototype. A prototype that was unstable, but was deployable if the need called for it.

According to the initial measurement, the creature's destructive capability is at least on par with Mihawk, and this is only the early measurement. And if what Vegapunk said is correct, the unit sturdy enough to survive a blank range Dyna Stone explosion. With this, they can't lose.

If everything goes according to the plans, the World Government need the Shichibukai no more. If the mass production became a possibility, they would rule the seas, forever. Even the Yonko became nothing more than a nuisance. The revolutionary army will be purged from both lands and the sea. The rule of the empty throne will become absolute.

The only problem is, the price of such unit will equal of a small flotilla with two fully equipped Marine issued battleship in the fleet. Much more than a simple PX unit. And it was expensive enough at is. Even so, thinking about the possible benefit of the new PZ units made it a worthwhile investment.

Naturally, until the project reached its end state, it was the most well-guarded secret amidst the berks of the World Government. Only the admiralty, the scientist worked on it, and the elders know about it. The leakage of the information would result in the complete loss of the balance between the sides, the balance that was already on the verge of collapse with the death of Whitebeard. Knowing they develop such a destructive weapon would make all three remained Yonko takes the necessary steps.

Thinking about Angel, the source where the new PZ units originate from. Whatever she is, even Vegapunk was unable to distinguish her real nature.

She is not devilled fruit user; neither a human. She is not a Merfolk. She is neither a giant nor any known race. Her DNA is utterly unique, something new, not even resembling the races extinct in the void century.

…

 _"_ _Her DNA offers everything humanity ever carved for. Power, might, knowledge, immortality. Yet, it is tamper-proof, alluring yet cruel. Like a beautiful woman. It shows the knowledge, yet it refuses to share. If you ask me, she is a new step of evolution. No… she is the end goal every organic carves to be. A Sea King amongst simple fish. If her DNA encounters an obstacle, it simply overcomes it by its sheer toughness, and with something, that defies every rule of physic. In its current state, she did not evolve anymore, because there is no direction for evolving… there is nothing to evolve! There is no obstacle to overcome! The perfect creature."_

 _…_

The blonde elder remembered every word Vegapunk shared with him, and it was kinda embarrassing.

The elder never saw the scientist so enthusiastic before.

Usually, his attitude was of apathetic at best — as he reached everything a scientist wishes for. Aside from the devil fruits, nothing really irked Vegapunk's attention anymore. Then, as they provided the data, Caesar collected under his half year, and the DNA sample remained in the scene. He became much livelier immediately, like _a giddy kid._

If they could just give him the project from the start instead of Caesar Clown, they would most likely have a few stable models already. They had made a mistake, a mistake they will not repeat anymore.

"!"

Humming, the eldest amongst them — wearing white Gi — gazed at the blonde. "What should we do with the girl? According to Sengoku, she caused quite a ruckus in Marineford under the war."

"We need to locate her. Such threat cannot be left unchecked…" stroke his moustache the one with the birthmark.

"As it said. Our last report from her was in Marineford — when Shanks took her, and Whitebeard's body, and left the HQ. After the end of the war. Since then, the Cipher Pol is looking for her. Unfortunately, until now no agent reported her appearance."

"Hmmm… Troublesome, considering our lack of information about her. We can't say for sure. We don't even know if she survived Admiral Akainu's attack or not. She might be as well dead after that trauma."

"I doubt it if Vegapunk's reports are accurate. Such nuisance could hardly kill her. I think she just fooled us."

"Hmmm… Why do you think that way?"

"Aren't it obvious?" the man with the birthmark on his head huffed. "What Sengoku told me — she was able to keep up with all four of them — at once no less. If you ask me, she plays to be seen as more approachable. Sometimes if you are too strong, you remain alone. In that case, showing weakness is the adequate solution to fool the enemy. She is planning something, I feel it."

"She is saving Ace makes it even worse." the elder with the majestic beard tilted his head cross-armed. "We need to assess the situation as soon as possible and eradicate Roger's line before it can flourish once more. We need to eradicate the will of D!"

"So, what can we do? Teach most likely start his crusade against the remaining of Whitebeard's legacy. If we are lucky, he will solve our problem with Ace. But his ability to steal devil fruit powers can be problematic for the future. The PZ units could be an adequate problem solver, as they showed some ability to neutralise Devil Fruit powers to some degree."

Explained the blonde one with great care. Yes, it was indeed a handy ability. But Haki can do the same, and many of their officers have them. Hell! The prerequisite to reaching high rank in the Navy to proficiently use at least your armament Haki. Without it, advancing through the ranks was harder one might imagine.

"There is still a question, how to handle her." only the one without any facial hair pushed the question. The question they needed an answer as soon as possible.

"The only ones able to somewhat contain her the Admirals. But we can't possibly station them in the new HQ all the time, waiting for her to show up."

"What about naming her a Yonko? It could solve the problem, no?" offered the one with the birthmark.

"Hmm?" raised his brow the eldest, and the three remained gave a stink eye to him.

"That may be a temporary solution. As the three remained, Yonko will soon start a war to occupy Newgate's orphaned territories. It may give us some breathing room as Kaido and Big Mom could occupy her long enough. I am not sure about Shanks, the two of them showed signs of friendship according to the reports. The two of them joining forces would be catastrophic in every front."

"Indeed, as well." the blonde looked around. "According to our best knowledge. Currently, she has no active supporters under her rule. A few people claim to belong under her. But without confirmation, this is just gossip, nothing more."

"Umu. I would like to point it out one more thing." stroke his beard the thinnest elder. "She lacks the territories to be a proper Yonko. Even Shanks have a territory the other three revere. Not because he had that big of a fleet. No, officially, he only has one ship. The forces are patrolling in his territory all self-organised militia. Everyone keep their hands off his enclave due they know what happens to those who attack his people."

Remembering the reports the elders receive every time Shanks clash with some foolish newbie, fills them with uneasiness. That man is the devil itself. In his younger days, his frequent clashes with Mihawk can be heard on the other side of the Grand Line.

Once he teams up with Angel, the integrity of the "Empty Throne" will be in danger. There might be a high chance that either of them reaches Raftel first. And if that happens, if they get their hands on that "Thing", nothing can stop them actually to destroy the World Government. Destroy Justice and light!

"In the current situation, we had to consider the option to herd her our side. Even if it's a temporary alliance."

The remained four elder watched wide-eyed the one with the birthmark on his forehead.

"You cannot be serious!" hit the ground with his cane the one with the dreadlocks.

"Think about it; if we could convince her to join the CP or even the Marines. All of our problems would be solved. We would gain a powerful ally, and the pirates would learn the true meaning of Justice!" gritted his teeth the man with the birthmark, trying to figure out a suitable method to make her join.

"I don't think she would ever join us willingly, not after what happened. Maybe if we have someone who is important to her in custody, we could force her to cooperate. But without it, there is nothing we can bind her. Gentlemen, it is hard to admit. As we still have the gun, but we just don't have the bullets to use it."

It was hard to swallow, but every present member nodded uneasily. It cannot be helped. She was an unknown variable. A variable that can destroy the balance if she wishes, or she had a bad day. A new threat they can't ignore.

"I suppose there is no actual way to convince her to join the Shichibukai."

"Hardly. She refused last time. Why would she accept now? In her current state, there is nothing we can offer her in exchange. Or rather, she simply not interested what we can offer." shrugged the blonde.

"No matter what, we had to leave the possibility open. Send her a letter, an invitation to join their ranks. With a special treatment clause. Recruiting her, or containing her is crucial for the future."

"Umu… It will be done." stroke his beard the greying man.

"Even so. She is neither a Yonko, nor Shichibukai, nor a Marine. Gentlemen, no matter how hard it is to swallow. If she gains followers and territory, if she continues her actions, I fear, we have to introduce the fourth great power once more. I fear, the Māra will rose, like back in the Void Century." announced the one with the katana and white robes, his expression hard, mirroring his great concern.

Freezing, the four remained just stared at him for long moments.

"Am I right? Your Majesty, Im." the eldest amongst the five turned his attention against the door.

A shadowed silhouette of a man swayed the room, on his head a crown with four incredibly tall spikes. His eyes coloured almond, with light coloured irises.

 **Scene Change: Unknown Island:**

The small craft slowly wobbled, reaching the coast of the mid-sized tropical island.

The small boat only had one inhabitant. It was a girl, her features pale, yet exotic, her hair snow white — with the exception of one of her bang — which was pure blackness. Her dual coloured eyes mischievous, jade green and aquatic.

Her long knee coat with the kanji on her back — "enforcer" — fluttered in the air as she stood in her small boat. Her white gloves well made, adorned with strange runes and pentagrams.

Unnatural winds fueled the movement of her small craft, the craft that soon filled with water — it most likely received a leakage under the journey.

Standing on the top of the mast, her boat barely reached the adequate range before disappeared under the waters.

Like the confident pirate captain from a certain movie — With a quick hop, the wet sand squirmed under her black, military-style boots. She lost her borrowed boat, but it did not matter as she will compensate the previous owner for the loss once they meet once more.

Adjusting her tie, her journey was long but merciful. Her small travel bag hung over her shoulder lazily, filled with a thermostat worth coffee and cooked Sea King rations.

How she baked it in the open sea?

(Don't ask questions you don't want to receive an answer. You will only get more confused.)

It is for a few days she and Shanks parted ways.

It cannot be helped. She had really wanted to adventure with the merry band a little bit more. But she had duties to attend. She had to start her search, or she will never find her way home. And for that — first — she needed a lab, a steady income, connections and raw materials — A ton of raw materials to be exact.

Staring the vast seas, their separation came in her mind.

Flashback **:**

Standing in the small boat hung on the side of the Red Force. Angel's expression angled towards the gathered crew, her new Nakama. It was a hard decision. But for the time being, she needed to leave them. She had duties to attend. She had a task to start.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Asked Shanks with a broad smile. "You know, you are welcomed here. You know, we are your Nakama." his crew chuckled behind him, several of them nodded approving. "You could conduct that research of yours in the ship too. Just don't blow up the vessel, I became quite used to it under the recent years."

Behind him the crew burst out in laughter, hearing them Angel just smiled softly, nodding slowly. "Unfortunately, it cannot be helped. I need a whole island for such a thing. Possibly a deserted island as the nature of the experiment is quite volatile."

"Oh! You always say that" smirked Shanks. "Care to share a few details? Maybe we could help."

"Unfortunately, I myself don't yet know the required materials. Just the need of the steady ground where I can start to build the necessary complex."

"Ohh! I see…" Shanks swept his finger under his nose smirking. "I assume you need quite a funds to make it."

"I will manage." she looked in the far. "As always."

"Hmm… Very well then. Then you need this." recovering the pouch she gave him, with a passive motion she caught it.

"Hmmm? Why do you give it back?" she watched him confused, and Shanks' and his crew's expression sunk immediately remembering the reason.

"That money, it only causes trouble." Shanks shrug was entirely visible; his crew as well looked quite relieved getting rid the jewels and the gold the small bag contained.

"You know. It is pretty rude giving the gift — I wholeheartedly give you — back." Angel stared the small bag in her palm confused, scratching her face.

"It only caused trouble. Do you know how much it worth?"

Measuring the bag, throwing it in the air and catching it a few times, her expression was of a person who is thinking hard. "Hmm… Not much… I should give you more. You are right giving back. Please forgive my ungrateful self. Wait a moment I give you more."

"NOT MUCH!?" shouted the whole crew, forcing Angel to back.

"What? What?" defensively raising her arms, she was utterly confused.

"So, you don't know how much it worth, neither what the hell is that bag?" pointed at her Shanks with a serious face.

"What with the bag?" she asked with crossed arms, tilting her head innocently.

Shanks facepalmed, she is surely fooling with them. "It's bigger inside." he deadpanned. "A lot bigger."

"What of it? It's a normally issued traveller bag. You can't expect to carry everything while you travel around."

"So, let me get it straight…" he pointed the small purse in her hand. "That thing is bigger inside."

"Yep…"

"And you said that is a minimal amount for you."

"Yep…"

"Just how much money you have…?" Now, everyone watched Angel with an expression that mirrored their total disbelief. They still thought she is just jesting around.

"How should I know?" she scratched the top of her head with an impassive expression.

"WHAT!?" resounded the hoarse expression of unbelief.

"Look. I am a hoarder. As I adventure around I pick up things — even trash, sometimes. How should I know? Once I picked up and find it interesting enough, I put it in my bag without a second thought."

Shanks gulped aloud. "I know it is indecent to ask. But just how long you adventure?"

"Mmmm…" she placed her finger on her lips. "Long enough. Sorry, don't really remember."

"…"

In truth, the money and jewels she gave to Shanks as an appreciation of his kindness was the really minuscule amount, according to YGGDRASIL standards of course.

"…"

Shanks just sighed, abandoning the idea to get know more.

He was aware; she travelled with them for more than one month. But he never had the chance to ask about it. As they either — adventured, threw a party or a more critical matter come in their attention. Hell, he was freaking curious how the hell she healed her stomach less than a month.

She only said — Haki based healing, but such a thing doesn't exist. Right?

Shanks asked Pierre about it, and he did not hear about such stuff. It is either they are clueless about the new techniques — she came from very far away (that was confirmed) — or she is just fooling with them (like usual).

"Whatever." Shanks deadpanned in the end. "Just please, take that cursed gold from us. Since you gave it to us, those freaking investment advisors always find our ship. In the middle of nowhere! Do you believe it?!"

Behind Shanks the crew started the mumble, remembering the recently appearing salesmen all over the ship.

They just pop out of nowhere, offering investment options all day. And Shanks and his crew was fucking clueless how they find and infiltrate the ship of a Yonko without them recognising them first!

"Oh! You speak about those guys you threw out from the ship yesterday?"

Shanks nodded with a sight, turning his head away with a dreadful expression. "Please, just take it."

"Oh, well. If you insist." she chuckled, hiding the gold under her coat. "Don't worry, next time I will give you more."

"Please, just no…" The crew of the Red Force can't help but gulp and try to push the offer away.

Speaking a few more words, it was time to go.

…

"Well then, it is time to go."

"Where you will go now?" inquired the captain with a soft expression.

"Inspecting your maps, I have a few ideas. As well, I need to check if Luffy is alright. I also promised Mihawk-kun to visit him on his island. You know him, leave him alone long enough, and he might do something reckless."

Remembering his old friend, Shanks could only smirk. Indeed, he was a troublesome individual, no matter how he tried to hide it.

"Well, that's Dracule for you, causing trouble everywhere he goes."

Looking into each other eyes, the two friends gave each other a respectful nod. "If you need us. Don't hesitate to call. You can find us using the Vivre card."

"I say the same. Use the [Message Stone] I gave you, and you can contact me any time. Or you just simply grow bored and want to chat."

Watching the strange stone she gave him several days ago, Shanks could only raise his brow. It worked, he confirmed it yesterday. Following her instructions, he only needed to concentrate, and the mental connection opened. It was like a Den Den Mushi in his head, just without range limitation.

Angel was like a mystery. Solving it became more and more distant with each piece of information revealed before the red-haired pirate. But it made the treasure — that was Angel — even more enticing

"One more thing."

"Yes?" Shanks raised his brow.

"Remember the badge I gave you?"

Recovering the exquisite badge under his coat (that looked like a royal seal), he inspected it.

"What about it? Don't say you are a royalty and this is the key for the royal vaults." he threw the screw sarcastic, making his whole crew burst, flashed a grin.

"Hmm… Maybe, I leave it to you figure out. Just don't sell or lose it. It might come handy for the future."

"I see…" his smile returned.

Saluting one last time, she turned around, pulling her military styled cap lower. "Don't be stranger, Shanks. Next time we meet, we throw a party."

"Dahahahaha! I bet on that!"

With that, she pulled the rope and the small boat descended on the side of the Red Force, her journey continued — this time alone.

…

Flashback end:

With that sentence, they parted ways. She needed to go. She needed to start her search, or she might never find a way to return home.

No matter how she wanted, travelling with Shanks and his crew in the current situation, it was equalled with the impossibility. If she actually wanted to proceed with her project she needed to be alone a little bit. Work in secrecy.

Finding a suitable island was hard enough. An island that was desolate enough, so no one bothers her under her work. The defence and the protection of her assets were also necessary.

She needed to start to summon her soldiers as soon as she can, so she can secure her independence — she adored so much.

True, she could hire pirates or mercenaries to do the dirty work. But she would not trust something as unstable as a pirate or an individual who could sell her out for a few coins. Thus, using her own summoned soldiers was the best option.

Workers those never tire. Soldiers those never defy her orders. Servants those will never say no if she ordered. In the current situation, for the construction, she planned — that what she needed.

Unfortunately, without material to bind them in this plane, she can't create permanent summons. She needed something in exchange. A soul of an individual or raw material equalled such thing.

Back home, she used specially made metal armours to ensure the binding is secured. Ainz used bodies to do the same and create permanent undead.

Unfortunately, dead bodies came easier than precious metals, because of this, her options were limited creating her permanent soldiers.

Concentrating on a proper solution, with a mental command, behind her back two humongous feathered wings stretched, reaching the four meters in latitude. One of it was white as the whitest snow; the second was black as the raven wings. Both of them emitted twilight energy — mixing the holy and the demonic, dark proportions of her power.

With a majestic flap, her body raised in the ground. "Oahhh… it was such a long time I did not use my wings. They went completely numb." A few more flap and the wind generated by the feathered wings was so strong, it literally made the trees near the coastal bend, and the water recedes. Creating miniature tempest around her.

Flying in the air, her speed easily exceeded three Mach, and she did not even push herself hard. She just wanted to stretch her wings a little bit after not using them so long. After a doing a few air tricks, she stopped above the island.

As said, it was a tropical island stretched several ten square kilometres, with an inactive Vulcan in the middle of it.

"Hmm, strange." she spotted several small encampments scattered around in the jungle. Actually, the island was pretty well maintained, with steadily maintained dirt roads and three ports where ships anchored. The biggest camp was the one near the hill in the middle of the island. Just where the small dirt road led towards the top of the mountain.

It was filled with people, armed people and cages. Cages filled with dirty looking men and women. If she saw it right, there were several kids as well.

"Must be slaves." she positioned several kilometres high. Still, her enchanted vision saw everything clear. Her passive [Truesight] assessed the environment under a moment.

"Tch… That's for my plan to open a base here…" Of course, she could simply exterminate the slavers. Caring not about the slaves and start her excavation here, but that would mean she had to kill a bunch of innocents.

She could, of course, but that would be just nasty. And she rather hated nasty things. She was a half demon, still, killing innocents even according to her demonic side just made no sense. _"Why just killing them when you can torture them and use them as workforce? You dummy!"_ Noted her dark side suddenly.

"Ahhh… it cannot be helped." Angel cracked her neck, pulling her mouth sidewards. "It is better just too simply find a new deserted island." she watched the horizon for a moment. "Dagnabit! According to the archives, this island is empty. I should be more considerate next time and send a few summons forward before going on the scene personally."

Saving the slaves was without avail. Even if she rescued them now, what would they do?

Usually, after a while, slaves or people held captive too long getting used to their lifestyle of a captive, unable to integrate back into the society once more.

They were on a deserted island with only a few ships anchoring in the ports, nearly not enough to carry all of them. Other slavers might as well know this place and often sail there. Saving the slaves now would only push them into the hands of their own slavedrivers once more, earning a severe punishment or immediate execution.

Leaving them as it was actually a merciful act from her part

She was not a saint, and she had neither has the time, nor the patience to pester the freshly freed people, no matter how distasteful slavery was — according to her opinion.

"Well then…" With a slow pace, she descended on the ground. Her wings disappeared immediately. "I can still enjoy the scenery before proceeding."

With that, she started to walk along the coast, nibbling the Sea King snack she recovered from her bag.

…

On the coastline, a small figure proceeded. His clothes ragged, his appearance dirty, several bruises adorned his body. His hair flare cut and almond coloured.

Instead of a pair of lively violet eyes, two empty oculars settled in his sockets. Filled with a tear, sniffing, his vision was foggy.

He was tired; his legs will soon give to his pursuers.

"Get back you little shit!"

Behind him, several very, very angry fishmen raced, trying their best to capture the kid before he gets away. Still, despite their trained body, the slavers were unable to catch him, the small kid was too fast for them.

"Quick! The brat will get away!"

Run! Run! Run! Can't spear a breath now!

Why he had to endure this? Why!?

His parents were dead. His relatives were killed! No one remained to him. Since he remembered, he was alone. Since his flesh had been marked, everyone spat on him. He was a pariah, even amidst his peers.

Why he struggles when nothing awaits him in the outside world? Just why!?

If there were someone he cared, it would be understandable to flee. But without it, it was only out of his basic survival instinct.

He was fast; he was the fastest amongst the slaves. His like skeletal complexion also helped him to run away.

 _"_ _Just a little bit more…"_ only this thought coursed through his mind. Yet, he was unable to comprehend why. There is no salvation; there is no saviour out there.

This was an isolated island far from any civilization or authority. Only the slavers used to sail here and built a steady infrastructure to conduct their business.

One moment to other, when he thought to gain a little bit of advantage. His legs stumbled, falling forward with great speed.

"What the heck…" he heard the mumbling voice behind him. It belonged to a female. The sweetest sound he ever heard.

"You there!" came the voice of the manta-like Fishman, aiming his flintlock at her face.

"Another one?" asked confused the one with the hammerhead qualities.

"I swear! Day after day more and more of them escapes. We really need to tighten our security."

Angel just scraped the top of her head, looking around confused as she was still sleepy waking up from her occasional slumber. "Wha…" She yawned with a sleepy expression.

"Silence, slave!" one of them hit her jaw with the end of his gun's pommel. The almond haired kid turned his head away.

He saw it; he saw it too many times what happens those who defy the slavers. Their overlords.

'Thud!'

The hit definitely connected, but her expression was still utterly bored. "Ah? Do you want something?"

Flabbergasted, the fishmen watched each other. "Scuff her!"

Using her, and the boy's confusion, they cuffed both of them.

"Hmmm… I never asked for bracers. It's just not my style."

"Silence! I don't know how you escaped, but the boss will make you pay for it!"

"Duh…" she deadpanned, watching the kid for a moment. "They always like that?"

The child was unable to decide how to answer, nodded merely sweatdropping.

"Girly bracelets just not my style…" Probing her cuffs, they simply broke like they were made from frail cakes.

"You little bitch!" aimed at her face the Manta ray like a man, pulling the trigger.

A flash and the kid stared her in disbelief. "That was not nice…" Everyone just stared her for long moments, as her head tilted, holding the small iron ball amidst her teeth. Just to a next moment crushed it amidst grinding sounds. 'Crack!' the bullet in her mouth shattered.

"What the…!"

"My turn…" raising her finger, pointing at the fish man who shoots her black point range, she simply said that much. "Bang!"

His head burst, immediately, leaving only his twitching body behind. "Who's next?" she grinned, pointing her index against the others.

The [Psychic Bullet] was the weakest amongst the Esper class abilities, but it was well sufficed such weak opponents those stood before her.

Trembling, the remained five had no idea what to do. They simply can't place the strange girl and her strange technique.

"Well, I am waiting for a proper answer? If you don't answer, I might be forced to use my gun…" Angel raised her hand — that formed a gun. "I have ammunition, you know? I can shoot all day long…"

Trembling, the Fishman with the hammerhead shark appearance raised his sword, charges against her. "Yeaaahhhh! Die you, bitch!"

"I warned you…!~" she sang, rolling her eyes. And in the next moment. "Bang!" One more head exploded.

Watching at each other in disbelief, the remaining three dropped their weapon and simply ran away. "Uwaaaa!" "Monster!" "We need to call the boss!"

"Urghhh… Why everyone is yelling today?" she nudged her head annoyed, turning away she started to walk. Just to recognize the kid is following her.

"Huh? What do you want, kid?"

The child just watched her long moments, the light slowly returning his eyes.

"Whatever…" she snorted. She had no idea how to deal with kids. She was not good at it back home, neither she knows how to treat them now. She was not a 'kid person'.

…

Walking on the coast, the kid still followed her.

The island was bigger than she first thought. From above the skies, it looked so small. But walking on it actually, the coast was quite broad. It cannot be helped, after all, she inspected it several kilometres high.

The night descended, and the sea kings started to become more and more active — playing with each other on the horizon. Flipping, dancing in the waters. "The creatures much more active at night… Hnnn… Strange." recovering her small, leather-bound notebook under her coat. She took notes.

She can't help it; she needed to record the strange nature of this worlds. It was just not right to let the knowledge to go to waste.

Looking up, the moon and the stars were beautiful. It was like the stars aligned differently depending on where she was. This world was indeed weird.

Glancing behind her, what really bugged her was the kid. He still followed her wherever she went. Staring her like a boy his mother. In the dark, it was just creepy.

Grinding her teeth, she can't take anymore. "Kid… Stop following me…" pointing at him; he could only shake his head. Then, in the next moment, his stomach roared, imitating the mating song of the whales.

"Ugh… What I needed. A hungry kid… Just my luck!" she brushed her head frustrated. "I assume you are hungry."

He just nodded but said nothing.

"At least you are not noisy." A compliment the child only accepted with a head tilt. "Wait here. I will be back under a few minutes."

He watched her, but she was like a flash. Disappeared from his sight. Her movements were unnaturally fast.

He searched for her for long moments but found her nowhere.

Setting a campfire on the place, as the night was chilly, it was always chilly. He gave up on it; she will not come back. She abandoned him, like everyone else…

He doesn't even care anymore the fires will give him away. He will just let the slavers find him and take him back. What can they do with him after all that he went through? Kill him? Don't joke! It would be redemption after all he went through. Punish him? He was mostly immune whatever they can come up with. The daily beatings made sure of that.

Starvation, beatings day after day. Working until they can't stand. Marked by the celestial dragons really put you in the lowest level of the food chain. Even his fellow slaves were wary of staying in his immediate vicinity or spat on him. Thinking he is cursed or something.

The last person tried to be kind to him beaten to death by his slavers.

His hands were a little scally, on his neck the faint traces of gills can be seen, signing he was only half human.

He was hungry, but to hunt, he needed strength. The strength he does not have due he was heavily underfed. The slavers bothered not to feed them usually. Time to time they dropped some scrap before them, but that's all. Their generosity stopped here.

Before the dream could overcome his mind. Something heavy landed, or rather dropped on the ground, making him rise immediately. "Wha…!?" his voice was thin, like a girl's. But it was not surprising, in his age — that was between seven and twelve — his underfeed state made his real age hard to decide. In his maturity, voice can be deceiving.

"Now then. Here is the food. Eat it up."

He eyed her with a strange look, trying to figure out if she speaks seriously or not.

The dead boar before him was sizable. Dwarfing the white-uniformed girl several times over. Yet, she slew it, yet, she carried it here, only using one of her arms no less.

"Ugh…" Angel just rolled her eyes. "Fine then!"

Pulling out a ninjato from under her coat, she slowly started to skin the animal, removing its viscera. Preparing then seasoning it with the herbs she found near.

Now she was thrilled asking Aura to teach her how exactly skin and prepare an animal for consumption.

Angel was not that hungry, but seeing the hungry kid before her, she instead not risked the chance of infection. It might kill him in his heavily underfeed, weakened state.

..

Around one and a half hour later. The meat was ready, nicely roasted and seasoned with the nearby herbs. _"Huh… who knew? Asking Sous-chef and Zero to teach me how to cook — at least basic meals — pays out in the end? Of course, being not possessing any related cooking skills the food I prepare provides no buff, and tastes quite bland compared to others possessing the skill."_

Giving him the food, the kid basically tore it out from her hand. Starting to devour the sizable piece immediately.

"Geez! You really hungry…"

The kid just nodded and continued his meal.

A little bit more time and he finished with it, only the steaming bones remained.

"I-I thank you, my Lady…" he bowed his head, his voice Angel still found suspiciously girly.

"Sure thing." she snarled. "So, what's the deal with the fismen around?" she played with her ninjato, picking her nails.

"They are slave-holders," he stated simply. "They keep us in camps. Barely giving us eat, forcing us to work on the mines until we pass out or die."

 _"_ _Hmmm… I wonder what they mine… If there would be any special ores around, I am sure either the Navy or one of the Yonko would be here to claim it. Or, they simply don't know about it."_

"I see… So that's why…" she pointed the shackles around his limbs and neck.

The chain was strangely broken, corroded. Angel had no idea how, but he managed to find a way to break them by corroding the chains away. "By the way. What is your name?"

Turning his head away for a moment, he offered his left forearm. On the backside of it, a number had been tattooed. "46664," he mumbled.

"That's a number." she raised her brow.

"That's how people always called me." It was true; it is since his early childhood he is a captive. It is since his first years he was marked, and his parents were killed. He doesn't even know his real name anymore. Since then, he only wanders, exchanging owners from time to time.

"Hmm… Ok…" she said only that much. It was not her place to name him or help him. She was not a good Samaritan.

"Can you help?"

"With what?"

"Freeing the others." He was aware… after they treated him. He should not care what happens with his fellow slaves. But he hoped, only hoped after saving them he can acquire some care, some gratitude.

"Why should I?" Angel deadpanned.

"Yo-You took care of those slavers, easily. Just pointing your fingers at them and "Bang!" Mimicking her motion, his sunken eyes shone. "Please…" Pushing his forehead to the dust, Angel can't do anything more just snort. "Please save us."

"Raise your head. It is humiliating and inconvenient. Not only for you but for me."

The kid raised his nob, waiting for a definite answer. But what he received… "Sorry, I am not a good Samaritan. Even if I hate slavery, it is not my place to fix the wrongdoings of others or the world. I am not the hero clad in white armour. (like my friend was) I am not a paladin who saves the weak."

"Well, well well. You said it right…" Looking in the direction of the voice, a big group appeared. Several burly looking fishmen and human came to her vision. All of them carrying guns, swords, axes or other tools. Tools intended to harm others.

"Hmmm… And you are?" she raised her brow.

"The only thing you need to know is. My boss wants to speak with the one killed two of his men. Strangely, he is very interested in the one who killed his men, you know?"

"Ah… here we go again…" she sighed, watching the kid on his side. "I don't have the mood tonight… Hush-hush. Go away…" she waved them away uncaring, a move that triggered a few angry grumbles from the crowd.

"Just what do you think, who you are!?"

"Ahhh… you are just bothersome. Why don't you just leave me alone?" she yawned, and the leader of the pirates waved. "Why I have to pester imbeciles all the time? Just why me?" she pouted angrily.

"Guys, get her."

"But, Daro. According to the guys came back from the patrol, she just blew their heads off. With her finger, no less!"

"Senseless speculation. Get her; the boss said she wants her alive. Most likely for a bed warmer."

"She looks quite familiar. Are you sure we could do it?"

"Don't speak nonsense, she is just a frail girl."

The crowd sneered in joy, and she could only facepalm, watching the timid kid for confirmation. Confirmation about her opponents is really that stupid. "Is this, really?" In return, the kid only shrugged and looked away, offering a pained expression.

Closing on her, she could only scrape her neck. "Well, it cannot be helped." placing on her hand on Yamato, it took just a flash.

"Wha… What happened…?"

The ones are closing on her missing their arm. The blood is only gushing now from their stumps. "Wel then…" her arm spread, offering a warm hug with a devilish smirk. "Who's next." Her eyes flashed like a devil, mirroring her real nature. Several stones raised in the air as her psychic powers activated.

Gulping, they already realised their mistake. "I—I knew. I knew that face is familiar. A-Angel…!"

"Are you joking?" they all heard about the battle of Marineford. They all know Whitebeard is dead. They all saw her wanted a poster. All but a few saw the mediation about the battle of Marineford.

Shaking their head, they burst into a scream. "Whaaaa!" and simply ran away. "We need the boss for this!" "Eiiiii!"

After the slavers disappeared, Angel could only sight. When she finally could have some fun. She really loved messing with bullies — and fools. Watching people cry as their false picture of authority crumbling to dust was always so satisfying.

"Well, I suppose they were rude. I should meet with their boss. Maybe he could offer some form of entertainment." watching the kid for a moment, she recognised the brimming in his eyes reached a new height. The light of adoration and respect.

She saw it too many times, and it was simply annoying now. _"Ughhh… Not again."_

"Kid, this will be ugly. For your own peace of mind. Get lost." with that, she departed, leaving '46664' alone, flashing away.

…

Her way led through the woods, sneering on the screams of the slavers.

Strolling, strolling, and strolling. It took only around an hour, and she found the main base. It was not as hard as the fleeing victims carried their bleeding companions with them, marking a steady path with blood.

"This is your time to pay  
This is your judgment day  
We made a sacrifice  
And now we get to take your life

We shoot without a gun  
We'll take on anyone  
It's really nothing new  
It's just a thing we like to do…"

She hummed her little lullaby, walking forward.

Around the camp, there was a sturdy wooden fence, equipped with barbed wire. Several guard tower towered above the borders, rigged with searchlights.

She already heard the screams, one of her summon just reached this camp. She calculated, three will be enough to clear this island. She summoned them a little bit earlier as she had neither had the time, nor the willingness to end the small fries alone.

Using [Life Essence] above the island, she saw the vast number of the opponents. Distributed in five camps.

The mentioned summons was Nephalem Guards. Creatures clad in a dark grey armour adorned with cracks wherefrom light emanated. Behind their back, two energy wings sprouted, the tentacle in design. From under their dark hoods two evilly dimming eyes gazing back at their oppressors.

Their equipment is consisting of weapons, such as sword and bows constructed from pure energy.

Their orders were: Kill who resist, capture who surrender or start to flee. Bind and hoard them in one place.

"Monsters!" "Owaaa! Get away from me!" many voices shouted from the camp. The attackers were all cut down by the blades made from pure darkness and light. The slain foes raised as shadowy aberrations. [Aether Revenants] as they called. Haunting those who still lived and resisted stubbornly.

With their numbers ever growing, panic started to spread, forcing many slavers to flee in terror.

"Hmm… the sweet voices of desperation." she hummed with closed eyes. Then… "What!?" Her eyes widened, she felt like one of her summon had been damaged. A thing should not be possible. Unless… "Now, it is interesting." The possibility made her smile, something substantial enough resided in the island. Strong enough to hurt her summon — those were around level 35-40. Notable, according to the residents of her world creatures of that level was able to fight armies alone and was strong enough to threaten whole countries with annihilation. Of course, the people of her old world often exaggerated things in a fair margin.

"Let's check it…" with that, she disappeared, using her [Instant Transmission] ability to get the location of the event.

What will await her? Will she ever find her way home? You will know next time.

"Well, that's interesting." A shadowed figure hiding, smiled in the shadows, raising his Den Den Mushy to make his report. "Dragon, I found her… well, mostly…"

In the next chapter:

The end of slavery, the start of a new age.

"If you really want freedom. You need to earn it yourself! No one will fight instead of you! No one will raise you! Rise! Held your head high! True freedom can be only earned through sheer will and effort!"

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's it. Sorry for the long absence. It will most likely happen as I have less time to write than I had in the past.**

 **Next time, start of a New Age. The first sparks of a new pole of power emerge. The start of a new Empire of necessity.**

 **46664, your journey starts now!**


	14. Wild Angel Appears Amidst the Chaos

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** _ **Overlord**_ **(** **オーバーロード** _ **Ōbārōdo**_ **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the One Piece, anime and manga series illustrated by Oda Eiicsiró.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: A Wild Angel Appears Amidst the Chaos**

"Die!"

"What is this!?"

"Monsters!"

"Why bullets can't get them!"

'Bang! Bang! Bang!'

The endless rain of lead roared ceaseless in the camp. The crashing sounds as the bullets left the pistols, rifles and every other type ununiformed guns never ceased even one moment.

Only a few dared to charge against the merciless opponent, swinging their different arms, with fear filled heart and eyes, there was no other choice. Win, or die, that is the ultimate law of the jungle.

Swords, pikes, huge clubs and every other kind of arms — made to cause suffering or end the life of the opposition — crashed against the opponent desperate.

'Swing! Splatter!'

The courageous — or more like desperate charge broke down right away. Meeting the creature's merciless swing, cutting at pieces everyone who dared to oppose it.

"Aaahhh! My arm!"

"My leg! My leg!"

'Thud…' many unfortunate victims fall lifeless on the ground, beheaded, slashed to death, or sliced to pieces.

The creature's greatsword blazed with primordial power, dancing in black and white ethereal flames. Only its handle made from the physical material. Made from a dark-coloured metal, the blade itself was entirely constructed from energy.

'Swish! Swish! Slash!'

The being's blade work like a strange dance, mesmerising, deadly, and unstoppable. If not the terrible nature of the dualistic being, the people around might even watch this strange dance with awe, adorning its flawless blade work.

'Pat-pat! Pat-pat! Pat-pat!'

The bullets rained on the armoured, ethereal creature worth nothing. As they reached its immediate vicinity, the chilly heat the monster radiated either liquefied the lead or simply bounced off from the dark grey layered plate. An armour that carried the scent of angelic royalty, but mixed the dread of the vilest demons of the underworld.

'Slash!'

The fiery, dark sword cut down the people without resistance. Cutting them to pieces, then raising the slain enemy as the shadow of their former self. Robbing them from their very soul, transforming them to dark wraiths, forcing them into a miserable existence — giving them the task to haunt their former comrades.

"Uuuugghhhhh….!"

Fallen people raised, moaning with an ethereal hunger, emptiness lingering in their dead eyes. Faces contorted, mirroring the horror they felt in the last moments of their miserable existence. An aura of ghastly horror that fades into the nothingness after a moment, transforming it to an expressionless, void self, surrounded them.

The dark grey armoured creature did not stop, not even when several cannonballs fired in his way. All from different directions.

'Slash! Slash! Slash!' The creature slashed towards the heavy balls, with the speed of light, with the precision of a machine, but it was too late. The ammunition was filled with explosive powder and shrapnel to the brim. As its fiery sword cut the balls, it ignited the explosive powder right away.

'Boom!' A vast cloud of smoke rose in the wake of the explosion.

"Hehe! We got that bastard!" grinned one of the slaver, exchanging high five with his fellow who stood near him — on the top of the guard tower.

A few nearby did the same, beaming a toothy smile, enjoying their temporary victory. Although, there were more than a few who was not so hopeful. With unsteady hands aimed their weapons towards the smoking cloud, braced themselves for the next round.

From the cages, the slaves watched the whole thing horrified, hoping the still lurking shadowy monsters did not recognize them. Either awaiting fast release, or grabbing the slight chance to survive, and maybe escape.

"…"

For a few agonising moments, nothing happened, only the uncertain silence and the still echoing explosion lurked amidst the woods.

Then…

'Fuw! Fuw! Fuw!'

White rays with dark outline shoot from the smoke, killing a few slavers and pirates right away, leaving explosions in their wake.

'Boom! Boom! Boom!'

In the next moment, like an angel, the dust had been blown away by a gust of staggering wind. From the ground, the creature emerged.

 **"Miserable… beings… You will all die. You will all serve the "one"!"**

The being dark voice echoed, filling the surrounding with the feeling of hopelessness.

The wings behind its back far stretched, majestic, constructed from dark angelic feathers. On its armour, only a slight dent, slowly denting back to its original shape. Like an entity squirming inside the armour pushed back the protecting shell to its original form.

As it watched the people below with its fiery gaze — like an angry parent, under its horrific helmet, two white dimming eyes glared.

Slowly, one of the shadowy creatures floated on its side. And the dark angel only needed to stretch its clawed, demonic gloves towards the surviving shadow, and then…

"Guaaaahhhh…"

The enslaved soul melted away, sucked by the creaking armour.

 **"Grrrr…!"**

Floating in the air, the creature only needed to growl once, and the shiver of death ran through the spine of every people. Fishmen, human, half-blood giants, it did not matter. Every one of them felt the shiver of death looming above them.

'Crack-Crack-crack..." With ever intense gaze, the dimming of its eyes intensified tenfold, and the consumed soul gave its intended effect. Armour creaking all around the monster's body, from the newly formed cracks sinister light filtered.

"Monster…" muttered one of the slaves. And not only had his fellows obliged without hesitation, but the slavers and pirates who heard them in horror also had to oblige the statement. Death descended amongst them in that day.

As the Nephalem Guard — a hybrid creature balancing between true demons and angelic beings — raised its horrific sword. The ignition of the bastard sword intensified, reaching its peak. At that moment, everyone realised, there is no way back.

"Monster…"

"Please, no…"

"Spare us!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

That was the last word the slavers muttered before they were cut down by either the two-natured projectiles left the tip of the energy weapon, or was overwhelmed the astral lifeforms their companions turned — and survived the explosion. The abominations called — [Aether Revenants], howled, devouring all of them, or capturing them for further use.

 **"Aughhhhhh…!"**

…

A little time later, when 46664 reached the aforementioned camp, only destruction awaited him.

His skeleton like complexion is barely standing, his sunken, violet eyes wide awake — watching the destruction all around.

Death, only death awaited him. The whole ground littered with hundreds of bodies. Malformed, empty, withered. A hollow expression froze on their dead face. At least, the ones those were still in one piece.

A few lingering shadows still lingered around, patrolled the area. Leaving everyone alone. Even the trembling slaves in their cages — those, thanks to their fear dared not to move.

The few still alive slavers and pirates tightly roped, trembled, waiting for the judgement of their executioners. Mumbled like lunatics. Chanted like madmen seeing 46664 appearing.

"Death is upon us… Death is upon us… Death is upon us… You as well die! 46664! The god of death will swallow your eyes!"

Ignoring the slavers gone mad, and being a smart kid, 46664 recognised it right away, the Aether Revenants out of some way ignored him, and those who did not act aggressively towards them.

He should leave them here; he should flee, look for his saviour, as he had nowhere to go, nowhere to belong. With one exception… that lady was the only one who ever showed him that much care to even recognise his existence. To save him, to feed him with that heavenly boar. Now, no matter her distaste, he will seek her out, he will make her teach how to be strong, how to shed the chains put on him since birth. Shedding his shell, he will never again wear chains, but the wings of freedom will stretch behind his back, even if it cost his life!

"46664! You here! You need to flee! Those monsters will kill you!" Oh, yes. The eldest one amongst the captives was the second one who showed some care — some semblance of parently love in his direction.

"No! 46664! You need to distract them so we can escape! Please! You are the fastest! Sacrifice yourself!"

Of course, this assertion — from the part of the few alive — somewhat sane slavers earned a few glares. As most of the people were aware, asking a person to sacrifice him/herself was the stupidest thing to do. It was like asking them to leave them to their fates.

Glaring at the person, they immediately silenced.

"…"

Gazing through them, with the exception of the antediluvian, the others were all trash in his eyes. The mark on his back and his mixed heritage warranted their stink eyes. That, he will always be treated as a pariah even amongst slaves.

And even now, as he gazed through them. Behind the hope of life, only disdain rayed towards his direction.

"Go, 46664, you need to flee! These creatures are only waiting for you to come at us."

Narrowing his eyes, his Wano heritage pronounced even now. The choice, life or death rested on his shoulders.

A dark armoured figure lowered from the skies soundless, landing behind 46664, and stepped on his side, an impressive figure resting its energy sword on the ground. **"Choose… Life or death…"** The mysterious voice called for him, offering the final choice.

 **Scene Change: Secondary camp: Near the slumbering Vulcan:**

The armoured creature was unstoppable, like its predecessor. Creating more and more abominable shadows under the fight, all pirate panicked, running away from the battle.

"Ahhhh! Boss! Save us!"

Or, it should happen that way, the only thing stood in the dark armoured creature's way to do according was one hulking Fishmen. Towering more than three meters, standing proud, clenching his haki imbued iron fist in monk style.

His arms are bulging with muscle, wearing an elegant vest and pants. His body heavily scarred, showing his battle-worn nature. On his chest a huge scab visible. Showing the discoloured area where something hit him really hard in the past.

'Swing! Swing! Slash!'

The Fishmen dodged the strikes agile, defying his bulky nature. For the onlookers, the battle of the two was just only a few flashes. The sides were too fast to follow them for simple beings like them to see.

'Flash! Flash! Flash!'

"Amazing!"

"How can the boss keep up with that thing?"

They all gaped watching the momentarily appearing leader of the local slave trade.

"Huf-Huf-Huf… thought bastard."

Breathed heavy the great shark Fishman. His scales were thought, more stringent than any steel you can naturally find. His saw-like teeth's grinning, giving away his intent to fight.

Taking a strange combat stance, before him, the armour of the creature was slightly dented.

"You do great boss! A few more hit and that monster will die!"

Although he grinned, the aforementioned "boss" was not sure it is true or not, as the creature held itself firm, even after received a few hits from his haki infused Fishman karate moves.

"Shut your mouth! I want to enjoy this fight!"

He bellowed loud, concentrating his attention once more against his opponent.

That "thing", whatever it was, it was strong beyond reason. If not his armament haki is protecting his fists, his hands burned to a crisp or skewered long time ago. Even now, several deep cuts ran through them, showing the intensity of the battle took its tools on him.

He could take care of the small fry, those "shadow" things.

Whatever they were, they scarcely resemble logia. After the body destroyed, the black gas escaped from the possessed shell. Forming ethereal figures. They can hurt you, but as they were not real, a physical manifestation of the deceased, you can't really harm them without haki. That was their real strength.

Without a way to hurt them, the whole camp was like feasting/practice ground for those things. And no matter how shameful it was. He had only a handful of boys those could use armament haki to protect the others or hurt those things.

Soldiers those numbers scarcely ebbed away under the fight.

He needs to be careful, one misstep, one moment of hesitation and he will be cut down by that strange blade. It was bad enough he almost lost both of his arms a few times, but losing his life would be nothing more than a mistake, a shameful mistake.

"Uwaaa! Come then!" the shark Fishman shouted, and the creature answered the call. Sprouting its black wings and charged against him.

Without hesitation his arms encased by shiny blackness, utilising his armament haki right away. Combining it with his Kenbunshoku Haki to escape from the flash like strikes.

'Slash! Slash! Slash! Bang!'

If he hesitates just one moment if he refuses to follow the precognition bestowed on him by his instincts and Kenbunshoku haki, he will be sliced to pieces with that fiery arm.

The creature was agile; it was stronger than any being he ever fought. Rivalling the strongest sea King he ever faced. Every slice left a wide arc of scorch on the ground, cutting at half the nearby rocks without any resistance.

Its armoured hand blurred, no mortal could move so fluid in such heavy armour. This "thing", whatever it was, was not natural.

"Take that! Fishman Karate: Wanto Giri!" With a flash, he was behind the Nephalem Guard, striking its neck with a quick chop. Even if the opponent wears armour, it will crumble into unconsciousness, suffering massive internal damage from the vibration his moves utilized.

'Clang! Vibrate!'

A shock, a vibration clanged through the whole shell of the creature, rippling it strangely.

The ancient art of Fishman karate used the vibration of water to defeat the opponent. And as every living being contains water in some degree, no one can brush it off so easily, even if they wear armour.

The collar armour ringed, and dented heavily, making the Nephalem Guard turn and slice in his direction right away.

"Ugh!"

Barely dodging the blade, he felt the scorching tip of the sword left its mark on his stomach.

The thing was craftier than it first seemed, learned after each attack, using newer and newer tactic to defeat him.

It was not an opponent simple mortal can face. It was a monster taken shape!

And after all of that, after one of his strongest attack, it still stood, brandishing its blade once more.

"Bastard… just how thought are you?"

The monster struggled for a moment, its shell creaked after the heavy strike but raised its weapon high after a moment. A few small pieces of plate peeled on the ground, blistering in the infernal light.

It was injured, that was progress. But from the holes, several tentacles of aether energy blistered out, like tentacles gasping towards the air.

Something resided in that armour, and whatever it was, it was angry. Very angry… Literally boiled in anger as it hissed in his direction. **"Insolent creature… You dare to avert the Supreme Being's judgement! Die!"**

It was a cold, empty voice, carrying an otherworldly echo with many voices mixing into a tone that left that mask, glaring with foggy white eyes in his direction.

 **"Siiiii!"**

"Come then! I will show the true power of the Fishmen Karate!"

He was ready to accept the strike, encasing his whole body with armament haki, increasing its sturdiness to the maximum, he was sure he could take the attack… No, instead he hoped.

The creature flapped its wings, charging forward him. His men's eyes wide awake, waiting for the result of the clash. "Boss!" "Shoki-sama!" they shouted as one, only recognising too late as the thing disappeared for a moment, just too late to understand as it reappeared behind the towering Fishmen. With a raised blade, it was prepared to behead Shoki— as he called. When…

'Clap-Clap-clap!'

The thing held its blade right away, looking towards the direction of the applause.

And Shoki needed only this chance, with a pirouette defied his robust build, his body turned like a flash, concentrating his power on his fists, encasing them with water, then shooting forward both of them at once. "Fishman Karate Jutsu! Combined attack! Murasame Gosenmaigawara Seiken!" (Sharkbane, Five Thousand Tile True Punch)

With a robust punch, multiple, huge shark shaped highly pressurised water left his fist, the air trembled, denting the dark armour of the creature entirely from the pressure his fists generated, shooting the being far in the distance. Meanwhile, the water sharks continuously chew on the Nephalem Guard, crunching on its shell with immense pressure.

'Chew! Chew! Crack! Crash!'

 **"Ugaaa!"**

The people burst out in cheer seeing the creature flew in the far, destroying multiple trees in its way. "Owaaa!" "Shoki-sama made it!" "He defeated that monster!" "He is the best!"

The slavers and pirates cheered in triumph, though, their leader was not in the condition to fight and win once more. He closed on his limits.

'Clap-Clap-clap!'

Three slow claps once more disturbed the scene.

A series of applause that made the people turn in the way of the approaching figure. Some of them did not even recognise who she was, less recognised her right away.

"That can't be…" "How she is here?"

"What? What are you speak about? Who is the lass?"

Whistling, a strange girl stepped forward, gazing in the far by holding her palm above her brow, shadowing her mismatched eyes in the process. "Nice punch, it must hurt."

Shoki could only grit his sharp teeth, watching the strange white uniformed girl, only to realise who she was.

"Angel…" his murmur clearly audible, making the still alive slavers watch her wide-eyed. Knowing their boss confirmed their worst nightmare.

"…" Silence descended.

In truth, Shoki wanted the individual who caused the ruckus right here. This is why he sent his men to fetch that individual. Suspecting who "she" is.

His intention was far from fighting her, in truth, he just wanted to make a deal with her. After hearing what happened in Marineford, what role she played under the war. He would be a fool to try his luck by measuring her power personally.

 _"According to my sources, she was heavily injured by Akainu under the end of the war. It must be false information spread by the Navy to garner support. However…"_ Watching her heavily bandaged stomach, maybe some of that information was indeed true.

First, when his men fled back and reported the appearance of the "strange" girl who beat them easily, he only hoped it would be a lucky civilian who managed to defeat his men. Or rather… his men were drunk and lay in a drunken coma somewhere in the coastline. They used to do that, too many times if you asked him.

"That's my name! Don't wear it out!"

Watching her jokingly confirm her person, Shoki must admit, her smile was Angelic, and even in Fishman standards, she cannot be considered ugly. Fishman — as a completely different race — usually found humans ugly and a weak race. Lower lifeforms compared to them. Only human Fishman hybrids and beast stood lower than humans in their eyes.

Usually, that was the shared opinion amidst his people. Of course, exceptions always existed. For example, him or his longtime rival, Jinbe — he trained together when they were kids.

Their master beat the rule in their head a long time ago; anything that can bore weapon or move can be a possible threat. Anything that can think could end his life. And thus, he acted according, moved according, planned according.

"…"

The whole camp silenced, watching the grinning girl walking leisurely. Seeing her, the people around hesitated even to move. A slight tremble ran through their very body.  
'Gulp…'

Her eyes double coloured, a strange light vibrating in them. Challenging everyone who dared to move. Saying: 'Come on! Attack me! Let's see who will survive!'

Her confidence, her movement, her face said all. Noble, carrying a royal, primordial nobility. Like an apex predator walking amongst the flock, freezing everyone in dread. Her aura commanding, her white knee long coat billowing.

"…" Rolling her eyes, she can't take the endless silence anymore. "So… You guys… who is the boss? Who did that…?" Her hand raised, pointing of the direction of the torn trees, where the Nephalem Guard violently left the battlefield accompanied by the water sharks.

Shoki stepped forward, though he was veteran, now he felt unsteady to do so. "I am the leader of this slave trade group, Shoki. I assume you are Angel, the pirate who worth more than 400 million."

Angel just rolled her eyes. She suspected, after the Marineford "incident", that amount risen considerably. As well Sengoku confirmed this when she spent her "holiday" in Marineford.

"Maybe I am… Maybe not…" her answer flat, uncaring, making Shoki frown in slight disgust.

Angel suspected, these slavers either know not her new bounty, or the Navy simply did not release it at all. Fearing her wrath after her "contribution" under the battle of Marineford.

The thing that both made her sad and happy at once. Either way, she needs to inquire about the subject later. But now, it was the time to play…

"So… You are a slaver…" her measuring eyes made many men stiff, then as she gazed at the slaves, she could not help but flinch in disgust for a moment. She hated slavery, not because she considered it wrong, but because it was the inefficient use of one's resources.

 _"Treating others as mere tools, chaining and destroying the chained people's true potential? Disgusting waste of one's resources and investment! How one can profit from their investment by cutting away the potential of gain? This is just stupid on an entirely new level."_

"Yes. And what of it?" Shoki's shark face grunted.

"I don't like slavers… they are nasty…"

"Tch…!" Her deadpan expression made him grunt in anger.

Trying to act like a saint, don't joke with him! According to the reports she killed and destroyed more people an average pirate able to do under many years of misdeed. She destroyed more property under the Marines chased her equal of a small country's yearly income!

"Don't try to act like you are better. You are not. You are a pirate like us. I heard my men's plea through the Den Den Mushi. You are nothing more than killer, sending those monsters after them, cutting them down mercilessly!"

"Hmmm… Why do you think it was me?" she tilted her body innocent, smiling. "The baby you blasted away could come from somewhere else? Why everyone so judgmental…" Her face fell flat under a moment, turning the people around her more and more angrier, pissing them off completely.

"Hmm… I see, no answer. Just senseless accusation."

"What do you want?"

"What I want? What I want…" she mumbled emotionless petting her lips contemplating. Then, her smile returning to her face. "I want…" the tension descended killing, some people already on the verge of faint. "Nothing! Just looking around on this beautiful island, that's all." she spun, holding her arms wide like a bird.

"Whaaa—!?" shouted at once many people, watching her in disbelief before falling on their back. 'Thud!'

"You are just joking, right?" Shoki couldn't believe his ears, so many death, only to her stroll around and do her sightseeing? " _What a monster…"_

"What? Aren't one can enjoy the beautiful scenery?"

"I suppose, one can…" sweating, the Fishman could only stare the girl who turned around and offered her exposed back to them, watching the scenery leisurely.

"Hmph… huh! So refreshing the air around here…"

'Thud! Thud! Thud!'

In the next moment, heavy steps with the creaking sounds of armour can be heard walking towards. Like something dragged itself on the ground, heavily injured. The crowd looked towards the sound right away, the noise coming from the way where the numerous knocked down trees positioned.

"Oh! Look there! The baby is back!" she smirked, seeing the barely functioning, beaten up Nephalem guard still dragging itself on the ground. Half of its armour missing, half open, revealing the numerous energy tendrils oozed out from it. Cracks ran all around the shell; it was on the verge to fall apart.

 **"Kill… destroy all…"**

Dread filled the people around, seeing the shattered armour walking towards them, from the chinks whitish energy with black outline oozing out.

"I-It's alive!" "How is this possible!?"

 **"Grrrrr!"** the creature growled sinisterly, and it was like something squirming under that shattered armour, prepared to break free at any moment, swallow them at the whole.

"Dammit! I give my all to that punch…" biting his lips, Shoki started to hesitate. If he remembered right, against his punch, even his old rival, Jinbe had to defend and could not get away unscathed.

Of course, that was when they were still pupils under their master. Since then, many years passed, their paths parted. Now, as he heard it, his old rival became quite formidable, facing him now he doubted he stood a chance in the long run, maybe he could catch him in surprise, but that's all. After all, perhaps he cultivated his art day by day, but the new techniques were scarce, it was rare someone shared them. And without it, one can hardly progress in the "path of water".

"Well, well, well…" Angel whistled. "Look at that. You damaged that baby quite well… I am almost impressed."

The armour crackled, torn asunder by the inner force it contained. "Wha—?!"

"Unfortunately," Angel muttered with slight disappointment.

'Creak-creak-creak! Shatter!''

From the tattered shell, a sinistrous spirit swirling in malevolence emerged, tearing apart the armour. Its eyes white, contained by black smoke with white outline.

" **DIE**!"

"— It's a special summon. Also called layered summon," she explained.

"What the hell are you speaking about?!"

"I am referring the thing…" she pointed at the revealed swirling dark entity. "If you destroy its outer shell. You only release the thing that armour contained until now."

"Don't say…!" Shoki backed, the colds sweat perspiring on his whole body. An answer and expression filled everyone with dread.

"Oh! I say… this is a modified summon. That means, it is not too stable… it only has a limited lifespan this way. Yet, even with this limited lifespan, after the shackles removed, it is two times stronger than the original was. It is completely invulnerable to a lower level target, using normal attacks. Pursuing those who shed their shell relentless. And its name is…"

Her smile, her damn careless smile filled with fear everyone around, shaking them in their core.

"Gargamel. The condensation of all the hatred, all the pain, all the sinistrous intent the creature amassed under the fight, since its death. Since it came to existence, since its end."

All around, a hard pressure started to descend to everyone, killing the weakest people right away. Others vomited blood, from their eyes and nose. Mixing with the contents came from their stomach, the smell started to become more and more unbearable.

Fortunately, the farther the people were, the effect lessened marginally. Thus, the slaves in the cages got a lesser amount of pressure than the slavers surrounded Shoki.

"Wha-What is this pressure…"

Coated with his Armament Haki, Shoki's body became entirely black. Even so, his legs trembled, his willpower faltered with each moment. After the fight, he was on the verge of collapse.

"Spiritual force solidification…" she stated the name of the ability. "The spiritual waves of the creature solidify in the air, weighing down anyone comes near it. Blocking every spiritual ability not able to solidify, or under its strength. An impressive development, yet, not as effective as I expected it would be. Note, increase the effectiveness and solidification factor. It's just… pitiful."

"You are crazy…"

"Oh, I am…" she grinned.

" **Roarrrr**!" the Gargamel released an ear-shattering shockwave, voicing its pain. Then it's fingers elongated, turning into misty claws.

'Claw! Claw! Claw!'

Shoki's word started to turn dim with each moment; the pressure was unbearable, and before he could move, and finish his retreat. 'Claw! Claw! Claw!'

Cutting through the dying people before it like a hot knife the butter, the creature reached Shoki under no moment.

'CLAW!'

His Haki covered stomach sliced, his innards under the layers of muscle clearly visible. So hot… he never experienced such pain before, like his soul had been torn apart.

 _"So this is it… huh… old rival… even I am unable to catch up with you. I wanted to clash one last time…"_

Before his eyes, the dojo, he and his friend trained flashed, remembering the promise the two made.

 _'One day, we will clash again!'_

 _"I fear, I can't keep my promise… goodbye, Jinbe…"_

Falling on the ground, his last thoughts filled him with some kind of longing, some kind of regret, never be able to progress with his Fishman Karate truly.

'Thud!'

The heavy body fell on the ground, the still alive slavers and pirates shouting. "BOOOOOOSS!"

"Huh… what a pity, but maybe, there is a chance…"

As she muttered this, the creature burst out an even madder roar. " **WOOOOOAAAA**!"

And it's the first target was. "Really?"

She muttered only as much, and the Gargamel was on to hit her, when… 'FLASH!'

No one saw her hand move, only at the moment, they realised what happened when the tip of her index rested on the button of her sword. The monster frozen like it stuck on a sticky substance.

 **"Keeeigh!"** It roared before bursting in the smoke of dark energy. The surrounding dark spirits remained after the massacre also scattered, destroyed by the backlash came with the severity of their link with the host entity.

'Click…'

"Huh… Experiment: 40215. Modifying summon Nepahlem guard. It seems the experiment was a failure. Yet, from every failure, a new chance to develop arose. After shedding its outer layer, the creature lost control, going berserk and attacked its summoner. It was a surprising outcome, yet, not unexpected. Further testing required. Note, darkness and light particle imbalance is the most likely cause of the phenomenon, investigating it later under lab environment."

Just now, she held a small device in her hand, a digital voice recorder, speaking through it taking notes. Thought, her voice was so quiet, only she heard it.

…

Under her new existence in the new world — started around 150 years ago. In opposite of many people and transported player — like her. Esdeath Gorgon, aka "Angel" does not sit and idled around like many did, addled with her newfound power and played the tyrant conqueror. No matter what one thinks, she experienced defeat under that time. She experienced how sour it was. She suffered torture others can't even fathom.

It was not her first time tripping in another world, and facing the sour fact how powerless she was. No…

She was aware, on the cosmic scale, even with all her power, all her might, she is just a speck of dust. In a cosmic scale, one blow from the wind, and she will disappear. Thus, she sought power endlessly, sought to break the bottleneck of her level limitation, bestowed and cursed her by the being dragged her from her normal life. The fate of stagnation, the fate of unable to evolve, she wanted it to disappear at all cost.

This was not only her ultimate goal, but her creed.

As a scientist, as an engineer, living in such existence was torture itself. Stuck like that… meant endless agony day after day.

 _" **Breaking the level limiter, I need to break the clutches of fate, no matter what… I need it. I need it! I NEED TO BREAK MY LIMITER! Only after that, I can advance."**_

Such thoughts circulated in her mind endlessly. Keeping her awake every moment, creating a kind of mania. Seeking the solution in every corner, driving her to do experiments day after day.

Thought, she advanced with her research somewhat, finding a way to increase her stats and strength slightly, it was still not enough to break through this maximum level limiter. And because of this, she was deeply disappointed with her progress.

…

At the moment the creature disappeared, the pressure ceased to be, making the still alive people sight in heave.

"Well, well, well, now then… what should I do with you?"

She patted her lip with a mulling expression. The slavers naturally trembled, clutching at each other.

"Please, spare us, we will serve you. We will do anything, Angel-sama! You will see, we are capable!"

Each and every slaver and pirate begging touched the ground with their forehead, prostrating themselves. Without their boss, seeing Angel how easily took care of the creature Shoki was unable after a great struggle. It was the only option.

Serve, or die.

Before she could say anything, a voice disturbed her next sentence.

"Angel-chan, if you allow me. I will take them off your hand."

"Ah?"

Turning towards the voice, it was a hooded figure trotting leisurely towards them.

"Hmm… so it was you. I felt your presence since last night. So, what do you want, Mr Stalker?" her eyes flashed, seeing the man before her walking out of the woods leisurely.

"Oh…" the figure sounded surprised for a moment, but it was a well-received surprise, almost gleeful. "So the legendary Angel-chan, perceivable, as the reports say." he chuckled.

His voice was young, the man before her must be in Luffy's age.

"Ok. Let's state I give up on them. Why do you want to do with them?" she inquired with a raised brow, an inquiry that hearing, every slaver started to sweat profoundly.

…

Angel might be a fearsome existence, but aside of the strange creature she (probably) released, then destroyed with a flash. Until now she did nothing with them. It was even questionable it was actually her who freed that creature. It might be just that she encountered with such a being and know how to take care of it easily. She neither confirmed such thing nor denied it.

Either way, hearing her accomplishments, she was a possible Yonko candidate after the death of Whitebeard. Joining her early will provide them with the needed protection and wealth under her wings.

And as they heard about the unofficial news, she did not kill anyone directly, her high amount of bounty coming from messing with the World Government. The reported victims must be from the aftershock she is clashing with high calibre figures. If one was stupid enough to stay near them under the fight, and in the process caught in the shock, they thoroughly deserved to die.

Thou, it was what the unofficial news said about her. Either way, it was safer to join her than be against her.

But this appeared unknown element; they know nothing about him. He might be a homicidal maniac wanted to torture or massacre them. In such light, Angel was the obvious choice.

It cannot be helped, people were always judgmental, seeing the outer appearance first before judging the person who he/she really is. And seeing Angel, they rather bet on a gorgeous girl than a shadowy figure just appeared from the nowhere.

…

"Hmm…" the hooded figure watched the pirates contemplating, filling them with even more dread. "Well, I am sure the Navy will give a good amount of bounty for them."

"Bounty you say…" she pulled down her cap, and the crowd waited for her judgement. "What about the slaves."

"Don't worry about them? The organisation I am from will take care of them, rehabilitee these people."

Hearing this, the slaves in the cages watched each other hopefully, nodding thankfully. Still, the one holding the ropes of judgement yet not decided. Death, or freedom. It was up to Angel.

"Hmm…" she turned around once more, inspecting a camp. Then waving dismissing. "Fine then, the spoil is yours. Take them to your ship already approached the island."

For a moment everyone watched Angel dumbfounded. The only ships this island have were the ones the pirates and the slaveholders used. Other than that, there were no ships around.

"Oh, care to tell how you know there is already ships around, ah, Angel-chan?"

"Who knows, little ghosts whispered to me…"

She just chuckled mysteriously, turning away and walking to Shoki, placing her palm on the firemen's stomach. A hand that a moment later brimmed up with a strange energy, sealing the wounds of the heavily bleeding fismen, yet, leaving him unconscious.

 _"Your art might be useful for me. After seeing what that Jinbe guy was capable of, I am very interested in this… Fishmen Karate and jutsus…"_

Standing up, her face turned against the hooded figure.

"You can take the remained ones, as well, the slaves. Treat them well, or I will be angry."

"Of course…" lowering his head, a few golden curls of his hair were clearly visible.

"So, why do you here in real? I assume, it is not because of a few rabid dogs, or saving a few captives."

"Sharp, as ever. You are right. The freedom of the slaves was only our secondary objective. In truth, if you would not appear here so suddenly, and took care of them. It would be us who took matters in our hands in a few days."

"Well, that's reassuring then…" she walked near one of the still somewhat intact wooden chairs, set it up, then sat on it meanwhile leaned forward, supporting her weight the back panel of the sitting accommodation. "So then… care to tell me your real reason, Mr Stalker, and of course, your name. You know mine, but I know not yours. Under such circumstances, we can hardly negotiate. Don't we?"

The young man just smiled, removing his hood, then pulling out a black top hat under his sleeves, placing it on the top of his head with a stylish move.

"I am Sabo, from the Revolutionary Army. I assume you heard about us."

"Ah, yes…" she smiled confidently, remembering the numerous reports about them. Neatly coded, found in the disclosed sections of the document archive of Mariejois Navy headquarters. As well collecting information from "Taffy's" memories.

…

That "fat pig" maybe was a bastard, but his memories were of a treasure vault about worldly matters and the like. No matter how disgusting he was, the Saint was still a "Celestial Dragon", and was present on meetings "he", consciously was not even aware as he was on to pick his nose, but his subconscious memory stored the information about those important discussions.

The brain was like a computer. It stored information you heard or your perception sensed, even without you know it or want it. Of course, as usual, without a path to reach that information, finding it was much harder. Still, it existed and can be found if need called for it in the archive called mind. You only needed the adequate algorithm to see it. An algorithm Angel used to skim the man's memories and discard the useless information under their short physical contact.

…

"So…" she clapped her hand smiling pleasantly. "How can I be your service? What the notorious organisation like yours could want from a humble adventurer like me?"

For now, Sabo removed his ragged cloak entirely, showcasing his noble attire.

"Of course, my old friend Kuma give you an invitation to meet our leader. This is why we sought you out."

"Ah, that…" she smiled, remembering the burly cyborg "Bearman" and his message. "Yes, I remember it now. He said to meet some kind of Dragon… hmm, interesting name your leader have."

Sabo just smiled, remembering the irony that was the name of the "leader".

"Indeed, he is an interesting man," he added.

"Very well… I am willing to meet him. Of course with one condition."

"And what would that be?"

Her expression turned sour, remembering something very unpleasant. "I will only meet him if you are willing to provide better coffee than the Navy did so. Truly disgusting quality they have, even in their capital. What they serve to the Fleet Admiral… disgusting…" it was like she shook nervous, remembering the black substance consumed here. Hugging her sides in scared fashion. "Truly terrifying…"

For a moment, Sabo watched her confused, then smiled leisurely. "As you wish, I am sure Dragon will be willing to make this sacrifice to meet you."

"Hmmm…"

Concentrating for a moment, the information she waited arrived through the mental link. The servant/master link the girl and her summons shared. The remained Nephalem Guards and Shadow Demons finished the screening she requested. From now on, nothing stayed on the island that would interest her… momentarily, at least. Thus, Angel ordered her servants to retreat and hide. In this time, she needed them not.

"Oh… it is it then… Kukuku… very interesting…" she mumbled, so quiet, Sabo was unable to hear it.

"Well then…" standing up, the chair under her immediately collapsed, showing how rickety it was. "Let's go then! I hope you have some normal meal, and of course, drinks on your ship. It was several days I did not have either." she patted her bandaged stomach. "I am quite hungry if you would care to invite me."

"Of course," replied Sabo indifferently. "By the way, what was those things…" he asked, referring to the Nephalem Guards and the shadowy apparitions it left.

"Hmmm…" she smiled mysteriously once again, only glancing back to the revolutionary leader for a moment. "A little morsel, you can call it an experiment if you like."

"I see…" Sabo said sweating, watching previously how easily that "thing" took care the whole group of veteran pirates and slavers. He was able to follow its movements, but barely. If one of those things accidentally turns against the revolutionaries, normal cannon fodder will die instantly.

Watching her trotting as nothing happened, some kind of want rose in Sabo.

"En…" nodding, Angel walked forward, waving backwards. "Well, Sabo-kun. I leave them to you then…"

In the next moment, several groups of revolutionary soldiers, neatly arranged stormed the camp.

"Don't move!"

Angel, of course, ignored them, walking forward in the direction where they came from.

"Clean them up guys, will you… and you, Sabo guy, one more thing…"

"Hmmm…?"

"Meet you in the harbour where your ship anchored. And don't forget! Existence is upside down; your life is just an illusion!"

Only her wicked snicker that remained as she ignored everyone who wanted to stop her, walked forward without forward, then disappearing in a flash.

"Sabo… what…?" asked the leader of the group surprised.

"Leave her to me…" he voiced shrugging. "I will take care of her. Rope the pirates, save the slaves. Just the usual… you know the drill."

"O… of course…" nodded the leader of the group, ordering his men, and like sedulous ants, the armed revolutionaries scattered, doing their work.

It only took around a half hour, and Sabo reached the harbour.

The island was middle-sized, thus, even with his considerable speed, it took a while to reach from point A to point B.

…

Panting slightly, Sabo was finally able to find Angel. Resting in an armchair, watching how tediously the forces Dragon ordered to the island, working, cleaning up every trace of slavery, and then constructing a temporary base meanwhile treated the underfeed, injured.

…

The Navy pursued revolutionaries, time to time the notorious group even managed to cross the Yonkos' path. Not enough to prosecute them for long, but both Kaido and Big Mom considered them as a threat that had to be addressed once it appeared. Under such pressure, it was a miracle they still existed.

Shanks of course just laughed when it happened, and Whitebeard… well, no one knew the relationship between the Revolutionary Dragon and the deceased Yonko. Only both kept their respective distance from each other.

…

Watching everything from a respective distance, Angel felt Sabo's presence at the moment he arrived, sipping from her cocktail.

"Your forces work fast; I would not have expected them already starting to treat and collect things. Not speaking to disassemble then create an outpost, remarkable."

She voiced her praise, a praise Sabo accepted with a smile and a proud nod.

"En… Right… we are the revolutionaries after all. If half of the world is pursuing you, you need to work fast, and precise. If we weren't like that, Dragon and the rest of us would be in custody already."

"Sensible…" she hummed, looking the people working like ants.

"By the way, where did you get that cocktail?"

"I found…" she only mumbled as much before continuing to sip it slowly. The supping sounds with the deadpan expression she showcased really made Sabo sight. "So good… I wonder what Momonga-kun is doing now…"

Sabo had no idea who was this "Momonga" she spoke about, the only Momonga he know was a Vice Admiral. And he suspected she did not talk about that man with the Mohawk.

"So, where this infamous "Dragon" want to meet me?" she voiced her inquiry with a smile, tilting her head curiously.

"Ah, yes, follow me. We will meet him in a segregated area on the sea. In a day or so distance." Sabo waved, walking upon the plank prepared near the anchored ship.

As you may surmise, Angel rested near the biggest ship. How where she gets her armchair, and cocktail. Never ask her, you will only get confused. But it was apparent why the nearby revolutionaries were wary of getting in her immediate area.

In history, it was almost unheard someone managed to gain both the Navy's ire, and respect under no time — like Angel did so. And if Sabo's information's are right, Angel is only around since a few months.

"Hmmm…"

Humming, before Angel could go further, a hand grabbed hers. Obviously, it was a small, flair one, barely containing any meat.

"So it is you…" she raised her brow, seeing the half breed 46664 downward expressions. The downward-looking expression that slowly looked up. The previous dead eyes now filled with the want to live. "... What do you want?"

"Take me with you…" 46664 bowed his head meek, accepting whatever judgement Angel will give.

"Why should I? What I will gain from it?" Angel words were cold, giving doubts poor kid.

"I beg you… teach me. Nothing remained to me. I will do anything. I will follow you hell if it is what you need. I will give up my soul if that's you wish for in exchange. Just please, take me with you."

His appearance still quite dirty, his flare cut hair messily made. The violet eyes in his sockets brimmed with the want to live. Even intense as he stated his request, offering his very soul, maybe to the devil itself.

"No…" she dismissed him that easily, crushing his dreams without thinking, pulling her hand away from the grasp.

"Why…?" he asked frozen, unable to comprehend. Yet, deep inside, he suspected the answer. "I-I promise, I will do anything. I am willing to give up my very life for you if that you need, my Lady! I offer you my everything for your tutelage. I will work hard, even if it cost my life! I am even willing to become your…"

"What? Slave" she turned to him slightly frowning. "You see, this is why I am not willing to take you. How should I teach a spineless person? A person who is willing to throw away what is the most precious thing like it was nothing, its life."

"Wha…"

"Do you think, I could care, I could teach a person who's weak? Who is unwilling to fight his freedom? Who is spineless? Who is willing to trade it at the moment they gained it? More than that, it's very soul. Willing to give up everything at the moment one shed its chains? Truly is…"

Her words hit the small kid so hard; it shook his whole world. Suspecting, he really messed it up, losing all his credibility, 46664 really felt shameful.

Seeing his shaken resolve, Angel could only frown.

"Go away, kid… join these revolutionaries. Or find a crew who is willing to take you. I am sure; many needs a cabin boy, or girl, or whatever. Or a cannon fodder if it comes to that. You have no talent in my art." Angel adjusted her tie neatly, fitting the sleeves of her coat.

"How do you know without testing me first? Give me at least one chance!" stubborn until the end; the kid was on to break down, clenching his fist, almost shedding blood. "I deserve that much! After all, I am through! After I had endured! After I have suffered! After you saved me, giving me the false light of fulfilment! You owe me this much!"

He pointed at her accusing, like she stole something, something really important from him; his hope, his light, his everything!

"I owe you nothing, brat…" Angel's gaze turned piercing, even sending shivers through Sabo's spine. The kid just trembled behind her, like a towering monstrosity manifested before him, showing her back at him.

"I did not save you out of my good heart. I offered a trade. Your life, for information. I utilised self-defence against targets those potentially pointed their arms at me. That's all, you being here, only a coincidence. You being here at that time means you automatically accepted my terms and the offered contract. I tempted you not; I offered a chance, a chance you accepted when you started to gnaw on that boar."

"That… I did not mean…!"

"I hunted down that boar because it was part of the exchange. I cooked it because eating raw meat is not my style and would ultimately end our trade if you die out of some nasty infection. You being here snatching my meat in exchange for some information was nothing more than a transaction between the sides, you and me. And as usual, after every successful transaction, the sides part ways."

"… liar…" 46664 sniffed.

"I don't lie, not my style. Remember… This is how the real world works. Don't forget, fairy tales only exist in dreams. Because it is a wolf eat wolf world, only the strong survive, only the strong strive. Dreams turning into dust under the harsh meat grinder called reality is the usual process. The process, only a strong will, sheer strength and authority can change and bend. Not a hero on a dashing shed, not a heroine from some sketchy novel. Not fate or some ridiculous prophecy. In reality, it is more usually the villains won the game, not the heroes, not fated people. It is the ones who have the will and power to change things, win the game."

"Angel-chan… I think that's…" Sabo wanted to stop her, but she raised her hand.

"No… Sabo-kun, this little brat needs to realise it, or the person behind me will never be able to advance, to become a better person. Leaving the kid like this is nothing more than torture. The later this brat realises it, the more painful it will be to shed off the unnecessary shell holding the kid back. I experienced the same; I am doing the kid a favour. Before it is too late, believe me…"

Squeezing her katana, her expression for a moment turned distressed. A great amount of emotion is bubbling up in her stomach. The air vibrated, the sky turned darker, like the presence of her feelings affecting reality.

'Crack! Thunder!'

Several thunders roared in the heavens, making Sabo remember the times when Dragon was angry.

"A-As you wish…" the blond retreated. Remembering how cheerful Angel was when they first meet, recalling how the news painted her.

 _"What happened to you… Angel? What made you so sour? So disillusioned? When I report to Dragon, I need to tell him this. Maybe he can help her. Or, use to convince her to join our cause."_

"As for why I am not teaching you…" she continued.

Under a moment, she flipped towards the boy, touching his forehead, her gaze penetrated his violet eyes.

"If you are like me, you see it, you feel it from first glance. You have no talent, teaching you would be pointless in this stage. Without basics, without aptitude, it is meaningless. You would just waste my precious time."

Lowering his head, his tear ducts finally opened, water poured from his eyes intensely. It was since he lost his mother he was unable to cry, it was since he became a slave and branded by the Celestial Dragons he failed to do so. Yet now, losing the last light of hope, the last rope towards freedom. This is what really pushed him in the state of desperation. Nothing remained to him; the kid bet everything on Angel's kind heart. And he failed his bargain. He lost everything, once again.

Hope is like poison, a poison that first gives you strength. But once you have been stripped from its last ounce of positive side effects, the negative repercussion hit you hard. Killing your soul, taking everything from you. Hope was the poison of the worst kind… the catalyst of emptiness and desperation.

"Please… I beg you…!" he cried aloud, falling on his knees. "I have nothing else remained."

"Hnn… Desperation. Giving on it so early, so disgusting… But it is also a good start. You need to break down to the ground, to build a better foundation. Only then… I will care about you."

"Angel-chan…" Sabo stepped near her, shaking his head.

Angel just turned back to him, walking upon the planks, stopping only for a moment before pulling her strange hat down in her eyes.

"If you really want freedom. You need to earn it yourself! No one will fight instead of you! No one will raise you! Rise! Held your head high! True freedom can be only earned through sheer will and effort! If you really want to be taught, you need to earn it first. I will care not milksops unable to realise this simple truth. I will just, ignore such people, like the rest."

46664 just watched her with silence, dumbfounded, tears still pouring from his eyes. "Only you can decide about your life, brat. So decide, you milksop. You want to live as a free person, or you want to be the slave of your own decisions like you lived your life until now. I can't decide instead of you. Seek me out if you truly understand it. And truly decided what you really want. Until you make your resolve, I don't want to see you."

Angel did not even look back, just walked forward. Taking ahead of Sabo, meanwhile, put her hands in her pockets.

"Stupid brat… stirring me up so badly…" she muttered, walking forward.

"Sabo-kun, let's go. I am hungry… You can't help those who are indecisive what they really want. They need to find the will, to do first… or die, indecisively."

Sabo pitied the kid, but it cannot be helped. Yet, he still managed to give a faint hope for him.

With a subtle glance, his eyes pointed onward the anchor hole. Where through the boy can infiltrate the ship?

"Take care… Hope to see you again, soon…" he patted the head of 46664, following Angel afterwards.

"…"

He gave him this chance to earn one more chance to be recognised. Unfortunately, he can't do anything more, as it was out of his reach. He could, of course, bring him with them as he was a staff member of the Revolutionary army with a huge amount of influence under his hand. But that would not help the kid reach his goal, and earn Angel's recognition.

Turning stylish, adjusting his top hat, his form followed Angel, guiding her through the interior. And explaining the situation.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Underground lab: Somewhere in the Sorcerous Kingdom:**

Everything was prepared. The numerous, and various magical crystals, and cybernetic magic fueled machines dimmed into life ever intense, producing multiple measurements for the surrounding.

"Contamination field stable! Magical dilution crystal integrity is stabilising, stability vectors on 87%. Fluder-sama! We are ready to begin the test." reported the magitech scientist in his strange disguise. That was a mix of a hazmat suit and the gown of a magic caster.

"Hmmm… Good…" the master of arcane arts looked at the machines, inspecting the readings.

In the past, even the existence of devices like that would be equalled with the impossible. As even with magic, the people of this world was not aware, and don't know what a computer was.

Naturally, magic existed that can calculate things, and give back the end result. But it was quite primitive, barely reached the tier 0 in strength. Which was a tier only exist in the New World as the preliminary perquisite of everyone who sought to learn magic? Everyone who sought the depth of arcane knowledge first needed to reach this tier 0 before they could start their journey as magic casters, and learn tier 1 spells.

In YGGDRASIL, it did not exist of course. As in there, the magic and the skills started from tier 1 and went entirely up to tier 10 in strength. We could speak about over tier magic, or so-called Super Tier skills and spells, of course, skills which defied the tier ladder with their absurd strength and effect, but being only the Supreme Beings were able to use them, it was not important now.

"Magnificent…" Fluder uttered seeing the magnificent synchronous way the machines worked.

All of this, all of this machines, quantum computers used the chaotic nature of magic to calculate and give back the results. All of this was thanks to the relentless pursuit of the Kingdom's Magical, and Physical research branch. That came to life not long after Ainz conquered the continent. More than a hundred years ago.

Naturally, without the vast knowledge, and scientific technology the Supreme Beings brought with themselves — and did not exist in the New World until now — all of this could come at life. Only thanks to Ainz and Esdeath — aka Angel — implemented their knowledge about computers and combined with magic all of this exist. Investigating how the automaton Shizu and Zero works also helped. Their magical circuits and processors were the base of the core of this system.

Surprisingly, the results were better than expected. The computers created by using and combining magic and modern science vastly surpassed their expectations. Bringing hundreds, if not thousands of times faster machines, and computing capacity.

Naturally, thanks to the chaotic nature of the magic, time to time instability appeared. But the developers working on this to fix things.

'Dim-dim-dim-dim!'

"Fluder, everything ready?"

Standing near the wise-looking man, the Overlord in the black robes asked. Fluder just hummed.

"Umu… Of course, Ainz-sama. Everything according to the plans."

"I see… so you found her…"

"Not entirely…" admitted the "Triad Magic Caster." sweating.

"I said to you; you will have one month. Yet, this is the third. Where is my friend!?" his eyes dimmed up dangerously, and the room turned darker, and colder thanks to the rising negative energy particle contamination his body emitted.

"My-MY Lord! Please!"

"Where is she?!" Ainz was impatient of course; it was since several months his friend disappeared. And since then, no new came back from her.

Since months, he had to hear the promises of Fluder and Daidre. The hope, they will find his friend. It is since months he came down here almost daily base to inquire about the progress. It is since months he push newer and newer resources in this project, without any visible result.

It was not only frustrating, but it was also outrageous. So much delay was unacceptable if it comes to his friend's safety.

The resources he poured into it also started to weight him down, and started to increase his frustration.

If it proceeds like this, he will ultimately take the matters in his hand, and do it himself. He is even willing to utilise world items to tear a hole in the spatial matter and go, search her himself.

"A-Ainz-sama…" Fluder gulped, feeling the increased pressure, his more than 400 years old knees trembling. No matter how he looked, it was all thanks to Ainz giving back his youth. And now, he feared, he can lose all of this. He can lose the tutelage of his master, never be able to reach the abyss of the magic.

"Fluder-sama! Ainz-sama! We found traces! Our probes found their first scattered energy remains!"

"Ah!?"

Flabbergasted, Fluder shouted. "Which world was that?! Stabilise it immediately!"

He shouted, and several researchers did their work. Turned the clanks, placed new magic crystals in the machines.

In truth, the research team found several new worlds meanwhile tried to restore Angel's experiment. Some were barren, some filled with life. But as each of them was a vast, new dimension. It was impossible to scan them using only that small hole they managed to open.

It was only enough to send through a few, preprogrammed probes, letting them do the work. Only occasionally opening the connection once again. As sustaining it required an immense amount of energy. Even Ainz, with his absurd amount of mana, would be unable to keep it open more than a minute. Finding an adequate algorithm to record the always changing spatial and temporal coordinates was the most difficult challenge for the scientist to solve. They still struggled to garner a stable solution.

"What the readings say?" Ainz stepped forward, hitting the floor with his golden staff.

"Probe 4561212 detected the scattered energy signatures of Esdeath-sama. We are on to analyse the information further. Estimated time, around one hour."

"I see… proceed. Don't make mistakes. I want a full report. This must be the radiation signs she left to us."

Being it was a possibility to one of them lost under accidents. Ainz and Esdeath discussed multiple emergency plans to be able to find each other. Such as leaving radiation marks scattered. It was not harmful radiation, and one, who know not what to search might not even notice it. But for them, it was a crucial mark signed where they could find each other once separated.

"Yes…" the magi scientist all around bowed deep.

"If I know her, the hiding frequency she uses still the same. Changing according to the previously discussed pattern." reaching forward, darkness swallowed Ainz's hand, pulling back, holding a violet card.

"Use the information stored in this card. With this, the probes can search more accurately, even finding her if we are lucky enough."

With great respect, Fluder accepted it.

"O-Of course! We will work as fast as we can." posturing deep, Ainz nodded at his vassal, turning his back.

"I will be back tomorrow. Fluder, I want results. Or I will be forced to work out something, by myself."

'Clank-clank-clank…' the heavy, automatic doors closed behind him, leaving the researchers alone.

"What are you looking for!? You heard the lord! Move!" Fluder shouted angry, perspiration running from his face. Turning back at the dimming machines, he only hoped the card, and the pattern his lord bestowed will work out nicely.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Around a half month later: On the open Sea: Somewhere:**

The meeting with Dragon went better than Angel previously planned. And she returned not only with a generous amount of payment — Dragon offered after "she" cleaned the island, saved the slaves and captured the few remained bandits. But she was also provided with an abandoned island as payment, a middle-sized ship, and official membership in the revolutionary army.

The latter she refused of course.

Not as she did not like the man called Dragon. No… as she gets know him. He might be the most fascinating person she meets until now. Similarly his son, Luffy, the aura of a leader, the strong sense of the "Will of D." oozed from him.

Aside from that, he was a good chat partner. No matter what subject she brought up. Dragon had a solid opinion about it and could support with facts why he thought like that. All in all, under short time Angel and Dragon became close acquaintances.

And that may; she did not become a revolutionary. But the two of them come up with several deals benefit both of them, in the long, and short term. Trading information, resources, helping out each other subtly if the occasion calls. Nothing overt, just to recognise each other as subtle allies.

An alliance befit to both sides, allowing Angel to keep her neutrality. A business, both of them will profit.

"Everything is equivalent of exchange…" she shipped her coffee lying back at her massage chair. How where she got it, don't ask. It would only complicate the story.

"…"

She preferred her business this way. If she would have joined the revolutionaries openly, she would have been cut from many sources, many options she preferred to keep in line.

But by allying with everyone in the background, benefiting from all sides. It gained her many underlying opportunities.

In truth, it was the zeroth stage of her plan: _'Ally with everyone. Work under their nose.'_

Keeping the balance was crucial in the first stages. Her plan advanced rapidly, thanks to the numerous invitations she received in the last few days. Sent by known, and unknown parties she may not even hear of.

"Zeroth stage almost finished, what comes afterwards…" she looked on the side, watching the gentle waves of the new world with a subtle smile sneaking on her face. "To gain foothold… yes, a nice place where my evil "mage tower" can be built… kukuku…"

In different of many belief. A tower of the mage was not only their home. But their very base. A place where they stored most of their belongings and conducted most of their experiments. A place where they could retreat and had the most robust defence the owner could afford to install. It was like a private laboratory, and fortress at once. For a person with scientific aptitude like her, it was vital to have such a place.

"Hah…"

Even if she was not a mage, and her magical aptitude was of an infant compared to Ainz, she needed that base to be able to experiment freely.

Nonetheless, the title "mage tower" fit the situation better. It was certainly better name than, for example; "Esper Tower" or a "Reality warping tower". Both options sounded quite unsightly. Even if the first made some sense, and the second would describe her abilities pretty well.

Her skills were most of those were able to literally conduct "True" reality warping effects, manipulating the flow of destiny and causality. Not just a temporary effect and change things, but with the highest levels of her abilities, even affect and change the stuff above permanently.

"…"

Closing her eyes, Angel received the reports of her spies through a mental link.

A special summon of hers, a few scattered Shadow Demons and Summoned Hanzo and Eight Edged Assassin units' accumulated information flow through her mind at once.

…

For a normal human, this much information would have caused mental breakdown or even overcharged their brain blowing it up right away. But for her, with her computing capability her "Royal" racial bloodline, and Esper skills bestowed her, this much can be handled even if she disregarded the flowing information and concentrated on something else.

To be Reality warper or a so-called "Esper" — like her — you needed an immense amount of computing capability. Surpassing even of multiple quantum DNA supercomputers, Artificial intelligence with a vast neural network. All of this to be able to handle the massive amount of calculations needed to change, and affect the fabric of the reality, destiny and causality itself. To process what new variable you need to insert, or change in the equation of existence, to change the flow of the world for your liking.

It was not magic, neither had she used magic for her skills. Thought she could use magic, she rather did not practice her art as such. High tiered magic mixed with her reality warping had an "explosive" effect. Mixing the unstable energy of magic and the changed laws of the world was dangerous even to the user.

Most magic over tier five — used by herself — interfered with her skills — racial magic and items were exceptions of this. Because of this, she instead concentrated on strengthening what she was good at. And that was being Esper, collecting her Job Classes and building her character that way.

As expected, being a reality warper, with one slip in your calculation, you can even reduce your own power, injure or simply erase yourself. Thus, some of the highest tier skills of hers were dangerous even to herself, and cannot be used without giving all her attention to calculating their use. In the meantime exposing herself to danger.

…

All around the world she sent her summons, to collect information, giving them the task to feed her through the mental link they shared, filling her belly with joy as until now no one managed to discover them.

Thought, according to a few records. With enough attention, Kenbunshoku Haki users with high enough aptitude and level were able to sense the vibrations a simple Shadow demon generated. But as Shadow Demons were the weakest spies she sent, it was not really a problem.

 _"A problem that can be intercepted is not a problem at all. Because it is solved before it really manifested."_ she thought as such.

In that case, she simply needed to send around those people higher level summons, spies able to evade even the Kenbunshoku Haki's terrifying detection skills.

Fortunately, they were not caught, of course, only thanks she ordered them to be extra careful and retreat if the enemy glimpses them.

The shadow demons were racial summon — as she was half demon, such low-level creatures could be called many times under a day, feeding them with some material even made them permanent. As for the Hazno units and Eight Edged Assassins, those were mercenary NPC's, summoned by an item from her inventory.

"Hmm…"

According to the reports, Hanzo and Eight Edged assassins' she summoned by the help of the [Scroll of the Shinobi's Contract] was able to evade the mysterious sixth sense a Haki user owned. In that case, she was sure it was because they were specialised that way, and only a handful of people measured up to their level. Units like the Hanzo and Eight Edged Assassins' were around level 80 in the power scale. Even most of the admirals were under their level, true, not by much.

Their stats were quite high, but stats were not levels. And levels always won if it comes to scaling. For example, if a level 40 guy attacked her with the stats of a standard 100 character. The attack can't even scratch her — considering the attacker have no unique ability that made them an exception —her high-level nullification neutralised every attack with not enough data content and under the level margin, her passive supported. That was around lvl 60.

"Truly is… I need to find a teacher who can teach me how to use Haki. I am able to sense thing by expanding my Personal Reality, and through my Supernatural senses. I feel it's not the same. Being haki is not a tier based technique coming from YGGDRASIL. It can even penetrate my passive defences. Catching me off guard would be a nuisance."

This was also a drawback being a YGGDRASIL player. Not YGGDRASIL techniques could time to time ignore passive defences and nullification of a player. Yet, can be blocked by effective ability use or shields.

But being she always generated a force field around her body by distorting space with her ability, this was not that much of a problem. The problem was, she needed to separate resource to always keep up her shield; thus for a long-term, under a heavy fight, this was a nuisance.

…

The personal reality she spoke about was the basis of every Esper ability. A field affected the environment around the Esper. A specific radiation their mind and body emitted, generated by their power and computing capability.

The bigger, the more condensed it was, the more the reality warper could affect the surrounding and control the fabric of reality. If she not concealing this radiation, suppressing it, simple people would die miserably from radiation poisoning under a few moments. Even being in her immediate area would be a death sentence to others. Only strong, high energy beings, like for example Admirals or certain Shichibukai would be able to withstand even standing near her.

At first level, it was just spiritual force radiation, a distortion field surrounded the user and enveloped his/her set amount of environment. This area was expandable for a certain extent of course by using more resource points.

On the second phase, this personal reality solidified, condensed to a stable energy field. In the third phase, became a vapour like substance with physical qualities. Then came the liquefied stage, as the fourth phase, it was the physical crystallisation of the personal reality. The step when anyone not able to withstand it crushed violently as the very world crystalised around them, pushing them out entirely from the concept of existence.

The more solid this personal reality field was, the more heat she generated, increasing her computing capacity and energy emission. The more this heat emitted and solidity condensed further down the line, the more piece the Esper can control, rob from the world as her own. In another world, gaining complete, utter control over her surrounding and the beings it contained. The more easily he/she can control the flow of the world, control the river of destiny and causality.

Not have to say, anyone unable to withstand, or negate this has no chance even to touch her, not mentioning being near her.

Of course, Angel, as one of the most prominent Esper in YGGDRASIL, bearing a "World Champion" like class. Able to call the last stage of this personal reality solidification process and keep her heat level over its boundaries for an extended amount of time. But to do that, a few things needed to be aligned first. A few more of her resource pool was necessary to be in the required phase to reach that level.

The level scaling was absurd in YGGDRASIL, as it was expected from the DMMO-RPG where she gained her power from.

Between a level 10 and a level 15 being the power level difference was astronomical, alone level 15 could defeat an army worth of level 10 player alone with little to no effort. And as the levels rose, this difference rose higher exponentially, reaching almost cosmic scale. For example, a level 100 player could easily take groups of level 95 enemies, with little to no effort, and still, have the power to spare. With specialised gear, this difference could be increased a lot more.

Of course, in the game strength was not everything, but it helped greatly who possessed it.

For example, the Legendary White Paladin, the World Champion Touch Me said to be unkillable even for groups of level 100 players. Because of his job class and ability combination, he was literally untouchable. 'Glitched' the system to have basically infinite defence capabilities.

Being Angel also had a similar "World Champion" class, and having more than 150 years of battle and practical experience, she was, of course, sure of her power. Considering, and making plans before she moves or acts harshly. Even when she was strong; she always considered the possibility to someone stronger appears, or a surprising outcome overwhelms her.

Unfortunately, like every player, she as well was restricted by her nature as a player who gained her power after her transportation and personification of her game avatar. Thus, she stuck by the limitation her "player" nature set to her, the restrictions the game set before everything turned upside down.

Thus, reaching a certain solidification, she was unable to advance further, no matter what she did, how she damaged her body or resource spent. She was stuck… absolutely! No matter how she trained, what she had done. Her level was set, unable to progress in any ways… Only in the recent years, she managed to increase her stats a little bit.

This is why she sought, and thirst knowledge endlessly. To remove this "bottleneck" she and her friend stuck. To shed their chains and attain true freedom where possibilities were endless, and she gained the interminable opportunity to evolve further.

To become more than she ever dreamed of, to become truly, an ascended being. Not for her own safety, but to protect what was most precious. Her friend, Ainz, and the legacy her friends left, The Great Tomb of Nazarick, and everything came with it.

If anyone dares to harm them, stand in her way to reach this dream. She will crush that individual, no matter who it was. Be it Dragon, Doflamingo, the Navy, the World Government, the Yonko, Shanks, or even Luffy. She will destroy them mercilessly, without hesitation, she protected her dream, no matter the cost.

…

"I am lucky keeping the [Scroll of the Shinobi's Contract] in my inventory… without it, my options and efforts would be hindered slightly." She muttered as such, patting the scroll her uniform contained, smiling calculating.

The said item was a scroll — obviously. With it, the user was able to call different type of monsters with "ninja" skills or heritance. For gold in exchange, of course, but as her inventory was always to brim with different values, sparing that much to use it was not much of a hindrance at all.

Actually, the first stage of her plan was to gain a steady foundation, a foothold where she can start her search to reach her home. Research aimed to find out if this world contains the necessary items and methods that will help her and Ainz break the level restriction "bottleneck" both stuck since their new existence came to be.

And it seemed, her efforts already paid out. This, "Devil Fruit" may be a failure, a failed end product of something else. For her to consider using it, out of the question! The fruit contains too much weakness for her personal use — in this stage at least. But it was possible to research material for improvement, and maybe, the complete product will be at use for her and her friend.

The research stages of the "Angel Fruit" already simulated in her brain. Bringing different results, meanwhile reading the reports and the material Dragon made available for her.

"Hehe… Dragon-kun really has fascinating toys…" she watched several pieces of papers in her hand, scanning the documents. "The Navy is right about fearing him and his army. Truly terrifying bunch of people," she muttered with a slight glee reading the plans Dragon shared with her under her short meeting.

"If it would be Ainz-san's kingdom that this man aimed to conquer, I myself would be doubtful we could stop him before Nazarick gates. Once everything aligns, and he gains the necessary equipment for his plan, hell will surely get lose. We couldn't stop him, certainly, not without ordering the high levelled vassals, or even the floor guardians to intervene and conduct damage control. Truly, this man is a terrifying genius… conditioning the people to turn against you in the last moment really is effective. Subtle, but effective."

And this was just the plans the man shared with her. As every intelligent person. Angel was aware; Dragon was not stupid to give away all his trumps, just enough to gain her trust.

"Truly is… terrifying…" She muttered, sipping one more time from her coffee. "I like it…"

Rocked by the ship Dragon "lent" her, she was on the way towards her destination.

It was a middle-sized ship with no distinguished qualities. It was fast, sturdy, and definitely reliable. Remarkable attributes, paired with an everyday look. Just what she needed to avoid attention.

Dragon even provided the ship with a fake ID and a flag that gained safe passage in the waters of the World Government, and made most of the pirates think twice before bothering her with their "attacks". Also recognised by the Revolutionary forces as a friendly target.

Naturally, she could take care of the attackers, but why one bother with the small fish if one can avoid confrontation. It was just a waste of time, effort and energy.

"So bothersome…"

Angel had no idea how Dragon and the Revolutionaries could garner such stuff, but if no one noticed "her" since she left around fifteen days ago and passed several unsuspecting Navy patrols and pirate ships under the way without hindrance. No one will bother her towards her destination onward.

Her! The "horrific" Angel, who became quite in/famous under a short time. And according to the unofficial news Dragon shared, many called her the new candidate to become the fourth Yonko, the "White Demon Empress of the seas".

She found the title quite ridiculous, and of course, not intended to become a Yonko, it was just bothersome in the long run.

Using all of this assets Dragon just made her available to secure her uninterrupted passage. There was no way the Revolutionary army was not able to smuggle a whole army through the reinforced, strict defensive net of the Navy and the World Government, then conquer them from inside.

She was sure, if Dragon would have more support and the whole world, all sides, would not pursuing him and his people relentless, urged to see his head on a pike, he would have long ago finished his preparations for the "Big day of R." — as he called it — and freed the world from the shackles of the World Government, destroying that mysterious "Empty Throne" he spoke about — whatever it was.

According to him, the mysterious treasure of One Piece will play a crucial part of his plan. Yet, since Roger's death, no one was able to find this — Raftel. Angel, of course, could send her high-level summons around the whole world to locate it and mark it with a temporal/spatial beacon. So she only needs to teleport to reach it.

But aside being a scientist — the pursuer of truth who wanted to remove the boundaries those hindered her advancement — she was also an adventurer and an explorer spirit.

Spoiling everything by ordering others to do the work will not do. Definitely not! It would not merely hinder her fun, robbing herself from the feeling of accomplishment, but steal her from the precious experience one needed in the path of enlightenment.

There was many truth that existed, as the nature of reality was such, but if one wants to find its own truth, one needed to do by him/herself to truly understand, and experience it. Walk the path by themselves was a crucial thing if one wanted to reach this goal. The paved road was the easiest, but most of the times it only lead to a dead end, one stuck permanently.

'Splash! Thud!'

In the next moment, a crack shook the ship. Feeling the immense change of balance, the vessel almost turned upside down.

Yet, it stabilised after a few moments of wobbling, thanks to the counterbalance. Although, the vessel will definitely sink if it caught on a storm — those were pretty violent and often appeared in the New World — as the second half of the Grand Line was called. Now, the ship was stable enough to rock gently, slightly tilted in the peaceful waters of the current time.

"You caught a big one…" she slightly glanced towards the person landed on the side rail of the ship. "…Shoki."

Yes, it was the same Shoki who was the chief of those pirates, slavers, bandits and bunch of other people.

Actually, the Great Shark fishmen first wanted her to kill him after such shameful defeat — he told her, he was never really defeated in all his life. Even his old rival, Jinbe was unable to do so when they were pupils in the dojo.

But now, he was left in shame. His spirit of honour crushed, his pride in his art devoured by a monster. The knowledge about his inability to advance with his Fishman karate and his water jutsus was even worse. He thought he was strong until now he could defeat everyone, even strong people with effort. Only Vice Admirals, the Yonko, their commanders, and similar people posed a threat. In the New World no less, it was an accomplishment itself.

But after his defeat, he was utterly crushed. Both in spirit and body.

Only after offering him the chance to improve, that, under the way he can have all the information needed to his improvement his "art" he accepted Angel's offer.

She could force her way, brainwashing him to be a slave of course. But his abilities would be drastically drained afterwards. And pushing him would only reduce his willingness and efficiency of his contribution.

Rabbit and the carrot… if you like that better.

Motivated people served willingly for a reward they sought, and would less likely betray you, as they lose their hope for a reward if that happened. It was more efficient this way, not speaking about such a person worked a lot more diligent and more laborious than a slave.

'Thud…'

Shoki landed, his scaled, membranous legs cupped on the wet deck of the vessel.

'Cup-cup-cup'

His upper body completely bare, showing his muscled chest and abdomen with the discoloured x shaped scar running through it, his arms comparable a thick bole made from metal fibres. Several scars adoring his whole body, and one big his right eye.

According to him, he received the scar above his eye from a blind navy soldier called Fujitora, as the said individual had an extremely high aptitude of Kenbunshoku haki — unnaturally high if you asked him. It was not shameful at all being injured by him. Moreover, it was a great lesson and a good experience; never underestimate your opponent, no matter if it's blind or has a bodily defect.

That day, Shoki learned that and lived according, even if he had to escape in the end.

Until one lived to see the next day, one can improve and fight later. In that light, he does not consider ordinary defeat a real defeat. He considered death as real defeat. And as he would have died if Angel is not saved him with her ability, he would be as dead as a dead corpse can be.

Even Angel was confused by his explanation, but she discarded it, thinking of it later.

"…"

With hungry eyes, she glanced at him.

 _"Truly is… fismen indeed have better physical capabilities than simple humans."_

She thought so, inspecting his body, skimming it from tip to toe.

 _"Truly is, fismen really evolved to be compatible for both worlds. Sea, and the land. Magnificent… their main weakness is the sky thought…"_

Thought she saw such worked out bodies of both sexes every day. She always adored the magnificence, and efficiency that biology can produce through sheer evolution. Besides that, she never rejected the fruits and pleasure the flesh can offer.

Time to time, one had to derive the accumulated frustration, or it will damage one's clear judgement and efficiency. That what many of her research showed, and was true for almost every biological being, even to her.

"Like the sight, huh, boss?"

He welcomes her as such, grinning with his sharp teeth.

"Hmmm… just adoring the fruits of hard labour and biological magnificence that Sea King symbolises, that's all."

On Shoki's shoulder, a sizable Sea King hangs, its dead body still dragged in the water. The numerous signs the Fishman using his fismen karate to annihilate it clearly visible in the forms of contusions. The creature inner working must be a mess just now.

"Hopefully, he knows what he is doing, and not ruined our meal." Angel sighed, shaking her head.

"Hah! Of course…" the man scoffed, dragging the creature further. "I will prepare it. Thought, you may be a decent chef yourself. I rather eat something homemade than your primitive creations…"

Speaking of her cooking skills, she slightly frowned hearing the harsh judgement.

"Now, I am offended…" Angel frowned wryly. She may be not a genius cook, maybe even considered inferior compared to others. Yet, still learned the basics under Zero and Sous Chef tutelage, the best chefs Nazarick can offer taught her for the art of the chef.

Calling the meals she prepared inferior was offence itself — even when all her teachers admitted honestly, she has no head to do it properly.

'Snort!' "Say what you want. I still prefer to prepare my meal by myself. Fisman style meals are tastier than measly human ones anyway."

"Whatever… do what you want…"

She waved him away as such, and the great shark fismen went on his work. Getting rid of the bad parts of the creature.

'Drag-drag-drag. Cut-cut-cut!' dragging away, then using his knitting knife, he was on to remove the inedible parts of the Sea King. It was not the biggest fish, but not the smallest either, just what the ship could carry.

At first, Shoki was quite nervous around her. And always referred her as "-sama" and with similar honorifics. But after sending the man away vulgarly, saying:

' _Fu**ck off with those titles. It makes me feel old.' and 'call me like that once again, and I will stick my sword in your ass!'_

Her nice, compassionate filled sentences worked like a charm. She was vulgar when needed, so what? It worked out nicely, no?

Thus, being easy going and berating him when he wanted to express his gratitude and call her in titles, after the first few days, the heavy atmosphere was dissolved between the two, and Shogi stopped, seeing it leads nowhere and actually just annoys Angel with it.

It was better for both Angel and him. Stressed, pressured subordinates work inefficiently. Befriending someone increases one's effectiveness and willingness to do things for others. This method worked like charm in the other hand — proven many times in the past.

'Drag-drag-drag… Thud' the last item dragged and pushed in its place.

"Huf-huf-huf…" heavy pant can be heard from not far from Angel, looking at it, it was a scrawny kid with barely any meat on "his" bones.

"Ca-Can I stop now? Wheeze… Do-Do I prove my worth to you?"

"Did you finished it?" Angel not even spared a glance towards the "kid".

"Yes…"

Glancing at it, she nodded, putting down the papers on the small table prepared on her side.

"What you learned from this?"

"Do not sneak on the ship of others?" the skinny looking half Fishman tilted head, the whole body of the kid drenched with perspiration. Full of bruises accumulated under the work Angel entrusted the child. With shaking legs and hand, the kid was barely able to stand.

"Also…" Angel nodded. "Also, you are still weak. And what I said, people will weak mind never be able to withstand my training. So, get lost. Put back those things where you pulled them away."

"But…" looking at the heavy items, those were at least twice at his height, 46664's eyes filled with desperation. That stuff was massive, extremely heavy, and it was his fifteen days' worth of work pushing, dragging them from the end of the ship to here, as much times Angel ordered so. The rocking sea multiple times pushing them back under the boat wobbled violently.

"But why… I worked so hard, and they are finally here! Why are you doing this?"

Angel only glanced at "him" before jumping up from her seat, turning her back. "First thing first. I don't like stowaway who is not even willing to pay the fee to be transported. Secondly, you ate my cake Dragon-kun specially prepared for me… MY CAKE!" she fallen on her knees for a moment, her eyes emptied, her hands laid on the deck lifelessly.

"You know, how long I waited, how long I suffered to taste a good tasting confection. Suffered from the bad coffee this world offered to me, suffered from the lack of natural sweetness…"

Her expression was really miserable as she glared at 46664 with a piercing gaze. "Since I arrived…" she uttered. "And you ate it, hiding in the storage area… just why…"

"I… I am sorry, I will compensate you, I swear, Sensei!" the kid bowed deep, regret surfacing his face.

Hearing the kid calling her a "sensei", no less, made her even more depressed.

Standing up with hanging arms, she walked near the kid lifeless, watching the heavy cargo she made him push. Her face churning even more depressive. "What is this thing…?" she sobbed, wiping her eyes.

"Wha… you just made me push them here and back! For fifteen whole days no less! And you do not recognise it? Don't joke with me!" the kid pointed at the heavy cargo, shouting violently.

"I don't like them here!" she uttered whimpering.

"Why!?"

"It just makes me feel miserable! It is so sad!"

With a push, the nearby group of crates shoot out. Breaking the railing and flying in the far. It took only one push, and Angel was able to surpass the kid's 15 days' worth of work. Simply like that.

"Amazing…" 46664 muttered in silence. Fear and respect mixed in his tone. After this, Angel left sobbing, heading towards her cabin.

"So sad… my precious cake…"

"Boss… what about…"

"Leave me alone! I am sad!" 'Bang!' The outer cabin door slammed, tearing out the hinges and making it fall forward. 'Thud!'

"Great… now I can fix that too…" muttered Shoki, like he bit a lemon.

"Hey, Kid! Give me a hand here, or we will never finish the work. The boss is frustrated enough!"

Still unable to turn away his attention, searching the cargo shoot out so easily in the far, 46664 clenched his fist. "Such power… I am really are weak… Now… I understand…"

A new light lit in his eyes, realising what Angel implied when referred to "weakness". He was on the verge to give up when she said to push back those things. But witnessing personally how far the goal 46664 wanted to reach, steeled and reignited his resolve.

The legs of the kid still shook, barely able to stand.

"Kid…" Shoki gives 46664 a bump on the head.

"Au! Hey!"

"Come, help me, or we will not finish before night comes. You don't want to work in pitch black, eh?"

Nodding, for a moment the kid looked back at the torn out railing, and the deep marks the crates of extremely heavy cannonballs left.

"Pretty amazing heh?"

46664 just nodded, gulping deep.

"But it is the peak of the berg. If you ask me, that push was pretty gentle. Every worthily pirate able to move at least a few meters of crates with such weight in the second half of the Grandline. If you can hardly move simple cannonballs, your days can be counted in one hand in a pirate ship. As expected from a person who can challenge the Admirals, eh…" Shoki chuckled, shaking his head with a crossed arm.

"Admirals?" the kid just watched the muscled man flabbergasted. Being a slave all in his life, or at least since he can walk, he had no idea how dangerous an Admiral was, nor the power scale of the outside world.

…

46664 should be angry at Shoki. Yet, he was not. Naturally, this as well has its own reason.

Being 46664 only saw Shoki from the far from behind the grids of the slave pens. He had no distinct conflict with the man, neither Shoki hurt him ever directly, or indirectly, or even know about his existence. He just received a report about a slave escaping, then saying to his men:

 _'Solve the problem; I am not interested. I have more important things to do.'_

Even if Shoki was the leader of the operation, he was a businessman doing his stuff, and multiple times apologised from 46664 since their joint journey started, teaching the kid different things under the travel to make up for the past. Thus, the two could work together without conflicts.

For Angel, it did not matter. For her, the only thing issued not to hinder her search. She announced and explained it clearly. Those who hindered her will be thrown out from the ship right away.

…

"Kekekeke…" Shoki snickered amused in the next moment. "You will know, in time…" Trotting to get some material to fix the railing and the door.

Being there was only three of them on the ship, most of the fixing and other miscellaneous tasks done by in turn. As for the cruising, it had been done by a strange device attached and fixed to the wheel itself — put together by Angel. Don't ask Shoki how it works; he was not a mechanic, he was never interested in such things.

On top of it, a strange pose with three distinct diamond, pointing in different direction settled.

…

As you may surmise, it was not a simple log pose or eternal pose. No, it was the version people used in the New World.

Being the islands moved, changed their magnetic field, or completely disappeared randomly in this part of the world. Basically, a simple log or eternal pose was useless at the moment one entered the New World. Being them all considered one magnetic field, not the turbulent, always changing environment ruled the second part of the Grandline, one worked with one here easily get lost, or missed destination. Even stuck on the seas for years without a way to find a piece of land.

Only by using multiple measurement points the navigators could get through safely amidst the violent tides of the sea. This was the most turbulent, and dangerous part of the world. If you were not careful, nature punished, chewed, ate you alive, and then spit it out. Truly, only the strongest remained alive here.

Looking in the far for a moment, 46664 shuffled after Shoki, dragging legs in his weakness. "Where are we going by the way…"

"Hmphh… the boss said she had some business in Dressrosa."

"Dressu-roba?" 46664 tilted his head with a confused expression; imagining an old, ugly woman in a dress. His scaly face can't place and hide his cluelessness. "What, ugly old woman? I don't understand…"

"Not old woman…" as the word 46664 said meant that. "It's not 'Roba'. It's Rosa… It's Dressrosa, like pink dress…"

"Oh… right…" the kid nodded enlightened. "By the way, what it's like…?"

"Sch… don't know, never was here…" Shoki frowned, turning forward, perspiration running from his face, muttering under his breath. "Rest a little bit, then help me finish with the preparations. We have no use of you if your body is like a torpid eel."

"O-Ok…" gulping, the kid, fell on the ground, sighting in heave and relief, then lowered itself. It only took a moment, and 46664 eyes were closed, snoring peacefully.

 _"Hmmm… What an unusual training the boss does with that kid. In the beginning, it's surely hell… it only shows results later. But if I am right… the end of this will be an explosive rise of strength. Thought, not without risking the kid's sanity."_

Shoki saw many kinds of training method under his life. But usually, the ones break down one to their very foundations, then trained up the person from the nothing using brutal methods was the most effective. Thought, this method came with the danger the trained person either dies, severely injures, or collapses the qualified person's mind, causing irreversible mental damage.

Only with sheer will and dedication, 46664 will be able to survive under Angel. But once the kid does, and receives the training Angel provides, his crewmate became a force to be reckoned in the seas, maybe surpassing even him.

…

In the office of Angel, she rested her leg on her simple looking table. Her hat pulled on her eyes. Enough to cover them, but not completely to see the map stretched before her, marked on several points.

"Dressrosa… I wonder what that Doflamingo guy wants…" she smiled thinking about his invitation. "Whatever it is, it will be fun figuring it out."

Glancing on the other end of the desk, where today's newspaper settled, the girl smiled seeing who was on the title page. "Ah… So he indeed survived. Joyous… Kukuku…" around a month passed since Marineford, and Luffy already went to pay his respects, holding his hat firmly on his chest on the title page.

"3D crossed, new date… 2Y… well then…" she pulled her hat in her eyes firmly. "So be it… Luffy-kun, give me more adventure. Awaiting, your next move. Maybe I even visit you. Kukuku! So exciting! Can't wait how much you will be able to advance."

In the next moment, her eyes widened, indeed, only for a second. Yet, afterwards, a calculating glee appeared on her face. "You are familiar…" she smiled. "Enter then…"

With a mental command and flashing eyes, Angel removed the harmless radiation that blocked incorporeal and astral beings pass the walls and spy on her. A shadowy eye floated inside her room soon, constructed from darkness, malice and negative energy.

"Yo Ho Ho! Ahoy, matey! Welcome in my humble ship, what a dirty scallywag like you doin here, eh? Don't forget, introduction in order, after the password passed. Or the admiral will reject your offer, send you to the plank to dine with the sharks."

She said as such, barely able to restrain her laughter as she spoke, mimicking the pirates of old.

 **"Probe 46662432, target found. Confirmation needed. Sample energy requested."**

"Hmph… so be it." letting slight radiation of her power probe the floating eye, the floating thing flashed.

 **"Sample, matched. Target found. Welcome, Supreme Being, Esdeath Gorgon."** the creature spoke robotic.

"Hmphh… so it is like this."

 **"Beep! A new message awaits you. Do you wish to listen to it?"**

"Play it. Let's hear what's the matter on the other side. I hope my disappearance did not cause a big ruckus."

Accepting the order, the floating eye thing started a projection, relaying the information it contained.

 **"Beep!"**

In the next moment, a thundering shout burst out from the hovering eye, projecting an expressionless, yet very angry individual. If not the anti-divination measurements she cast against others, her crew might be heard that shout.

 **"Where the hell are you?! Idiot!"**

Such familiar tone, such familiar energy signature, and such menacing crimson lights lit up in those soulless holes on that porcelain skull. Yes, she knows this person very well… even as a pre-recorded projection, the sudden rise of the negative energy particles in the room increased tenfold, giving the whole chamber an even dimmer, and colder appearance.

"For you, matey, Captain Idiot. You son of a biscuit eater."

She pulled down her newly acquired admiral hat teasingly, smirking wild, teasing the projection of her friend even more. Feeling, this discussion through the astral line will be unnecessary long. She tried to ease the mood.

"So what's up in your line? I hope the country is still in one piece."

As expected, the probe sent around contained pre-recorded answers, different keywords activated different answers. Controlled by a limited AI.

What will await Angel and the band? Will Ainz find a way to open and sustain a hole and be able to send reinforcements to extract his friend?

You will know if you read further.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's for now.**

 **Sorry for the long pause. My muse did not check in time :P Sorry about that.**

 **In the next chapter.**

 **Surprise upon surprise! What will await the band? Will the Joker reveal his cards?**

 **You will know next time.**

 **Ahoy! You sons and daughters of a biscuit eater!**

 **Stay safe! Sail safe! Good day! Good night!**


	15. The Dance of the Two: Demon and Flamingo

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** _ **Overlord**_ **(** **オーバーロード** _ **Ōbārōdo**_ **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the One Piece, anime and manga series illustrated by Oda Eiicsiró.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **The Falling Star: Chapter 15: The Dance of the Two: Demon and Flamingo:**

This country is well-known for its flower fields, its cuisine, its passionate women, and its battle colosseum. The local women are prone to violent acts of jealousy, leading to a high crime rate in the country. Indeed, this land was often the place of passion and the raging fire which reside in the people's heart both in the past and the present time. As for the future, that remains to be seen.

Yet, it cannot be helped, the history of the said country was quite weathered and conflict-filled. In fact, this country was one of the Twenty Kingdoms which were responsible for the founding of the organization today called World Government after the defeat of the Great Kingdom.

The said the Great Kingdom was the ruling authority in the world, up until its fall under the "Void Century" around eight century ago. Under the time the World Government had been born.

After the fall, every country of the "twenty," and anyone who supported them became a place, and people of great importance.

With the fall of the old, and the rise of the new, a new order sprouted from the ashes, destroying everything that could undermine its authority and absolute power!

Just like every country of the twenty, Dressrosa became a wealthy nation after the fall. All of it under the rule of the Donquixote Family — at first. But as always, it came with a price. Yes, as always… Everything has a price to pay. Like always… power comes with a price.

In Dressrosa's case, under the rule of the Donquixote family, all the wealth came from horrendous acts: genocide, unrestrained slave work and the like only after the Riku family took over things turned around for the better.

True, the country lost some of its previous wealth, but it was also known for its unparalleled peace under the rule of the Riku family.

The people became happier, and most of the coming generations of Riku line kings ruled compassionate, wise and fair reign, the common people, first time under the coming of a new age, were truly happy. Yet, like everything, it came with a price. As always, everything comes with a price…

Ruling fair and trying to make all the countrymen happy comes with consequences.

Unfortunately, as every positive thing, everything has a negative consequence.

As the Riku family refused to use slaves to hard labor and to earn more money, under the generations passed one by one, the country became poorer and poorer with each year, struggling to keep its position and dignity as a founding member of the World Government.

The constant tribute towards the World Nobles made it even more severe, pushing the people of the country to work harder and harder with each passing year. Punishing the Riku line to tribute more with each passing year, out of simple revenge after they pushed down the Donquixote family from the ruling position more than eight hundred years ago.

Yes, the World Nobles were a bloodthirsty bunch, and they grabbed every opportunity to punish who rise against them. If not right away destroying them, bleeding them out slowly.

Yet, the people of Dressrosa were happy even in our current time, trying to work the hardest to prove their virtuous king, it is all right. They adored him, adored the wise ruler; King Riku Dold III all under his reign.

And maybe, just maybe, just maybe, it would be enough to live happily ever after. Yet, the word "maybe" is still present in the sentence. And this one word was enough to change the face of a whole country less than a day, more precisely, less than a night.

It was enough to raise one heroic figure in the light, and push down an adored leader in the darkness under a few moments.

…

No citizen or even the wide public know why. But one day, the past king, Riku Dold III made a brave request to his people. He wanted to borrow their wealth for an unknown reason: hand it over to the soldiers. Let them collect it all in the palace.

The king even bowed before them, begging for his people to share their wealth out of an unknown reason.

No king would be willing to undertake such a humiliating act; only King Riku was bold enough to do so.

The people although reluctant, but accepted this daring request with all their heart, providing the money, every belly without the need for violence from the soldier's side poured on the carts under one night no less. They donated it all!

From the oldest to the youngest, everyone donated their money, handed it over to the king's soldiers without hesitation.

Knowing, their wise king cannot possibly ask for unreasonable things or could possibly have any unreasonable, ill intention; they did it with light-hearted.

Albeit, no one expected what will happen after all of this… At the moment the soldiers reached the gates of the King's plateau. The king rode out; tears covered his face, shadows hidden his eyes. His face almost like he is struggling to control his body. Yelling: "Stay away from me! Stay away from me! I can't control my body!"

The people were confused about what the king spouted, of course, unable to understand what happened, watching Riku with disbelief filled masks under he rode towards them with a raised sword.

Then, the first strike came! 'Slash!' And the tragedy cannot be stopped anymore.

The king's wide strike cut down many citizens at once, and soon after, like many grotesque puppets, the loyal guards followed his example, started the rampage, moving strangely. Aiming every citizen in their way, killing, or gravely injuring them all. Saying the same: "Flee! I can't control my body!"

It was almost like a puppet master forcefully yanked them to attack the citizens. It was a strange dance, a dance which cannot be stopped or resisted anymore.

(At least, that was what the survivors told the mass media)

The capital of the country burned that night, only the appearance of a "hero" saved the day. Chasing away, and banishing the traitor king and his knights from the city, maybe forever.

Since that night, since almost nine years, the Warlord Donquixote Doflamingo rules the country. As the savior king of the nation, the great hero of the World Government.

At least, the stories spoke about this. What really happened, most likely only the chosen few know for sure. The chosen few either held captive, killed in the same night, or serves the new king of the country.

…

"So, it is like that. Huh?"

"Yes, pretty much." the Great Shark fishmen finished his long tale, explaining the current situation to the girl walking on his side.

"Hmm… Interesting, it is strange how one could fall from grace, and how the other emerges from the dust. It is like, it was all planned from the beginning."

Shoki shook his head, smirking, showcasing his rows of sharp teeth. "Heh, boss. It is obvious what happened of course. Everyone who knows Doflamingo powers know what that monster is capable of."

"I can only wonder why not anyone raised their voice." with a sarcastic smirk, she moved her head. Paired with her current tone, it was obvious she as well found the whole thing amusing.

"…"

Somewhat, she was unable to understand how people still believed what the mass media are trying to feed them, instead look after it in depth. Yet, at the same time understand them completely, after all, she as well was like them once, long ago. And even if that wouldn't be the case, she experienced how people act in the kingdom where she is from. So, somehow she understands their reason for longing for a peaceful life. And yet, she can't identify herself with them. Not yet, it was not her time to do that.

"But it's not surprising. Simple people usually seek stability, not chaos. Only us degenerates seek more power even if it cost everything. Only us, willing to risk exposure of the harsh elements instead of settling down. Only us, willing to risk endless harassment instead of peace. Yes, we are, or at least many sheep think us as degenerates. Wolf is walking amongst sheeps. Even if we try to settle down, a wolf can never be a sheep for long without others finding it out. Other wolfs sooner or later come by, trying their chance and harass us back to our old lifestyle. Our only chance to peace lies in the top. To be left un-vexed, one needs to reach the top. Swallow every small fish in his/her way. Literally, in your case, Shoki."

"Kekekekeke! You speak like you have experience with such a life, boss." the muscled fishmen completely understand what Angel implied, and somewhat understood how she felt. After all, this is the fate of the strong. The fate of the shark amidst a flock of tuna.

"Oh, you have no idea." Angel winked playfully, and the muscled fishmen could only shake his head smirking. Behind them, the kid in the rags looked up, watching the back of the two with slight curiosity.

"…"

All people around the merry trio of people watched them with a sense of danger — all wary of the bulging mass of muscle that was Shoki himself. Subtly trying to make a distance.

Some already recognized Angel, whispering behind their back. Some simply felt fear seeing the two together, the goddess of destruction, and the vicious looking sharkmen walking down on the street. And lastly, feeling a slight disgust seeing the half-bred kid in rags walking with them. Indeed, half breeds were pariahs no matter where they wandered in this world. Time to time they were even treated worse than slaves.

"It is a strange though."

"What?"

"You seem to know an awful lot about history compared to your occupation, and compared to your appearance Shoki-kun. It is possible you are a scholar trying to get more information about pirates secretly?"

She chimed, fooling with the man.

"Hmm, don't joke with me. It is just that…" The man hissed uncomfortably amidst his teeth before he started his explanation. "If one wants to avoid the mistake of the past, what's better than learn the past? Things you can encounter usually happened under the course of history. Aren't I am right?"

"You speak the truth. Indeed, what can happen, actually most likely happened in the past? True, new versions can come in the meantime, but the basics of them usually consistent. The only thing you can do with them is to improvise."

"What does she meant by that?" 46664 asked confused looking around.

"Summing it up. Learn history kid, and you will be able to predict the happenings." the man explained smirking, showcasing his vicious dental once more. "I never thought you are that spiritual, boss."

"What? Do you think I am just a pretty face?"

"Of course not." his smile never faltered as the small team continued their way through the streets — the town they walked through heavily resembled a Spain town from the 20th century.

"Hmmm, strange. The architecture of this city is like of a Spain settlement." Angel quipped low, assessing the buildings and architectural environment. Indeed, this city resembled the holo-vids she saw back then, on Earth when she was still a simple human.

"What? Spa-in? What kind of country is that?"

Naturally, the brawler was confused, most likely confused by the name "Spain." After all, it was a non-existing country in this world. Angel confirmed it under she skimmed every historical and mapped record she could find.

Countries with similar characteristic existed, but not nations with the same name as it was back on Earth. It was quite relieving, as she felt no real regret or connection in the case if the need called for to destroy or subjugate one _. "I like Spain, their culture and all…"_

"Nothing, just mumbling…" she came back, in reality, continuing her way.

"Ah, I see…" Shoki nodded sweating a little bit. He did not like this country, not at all. It was too hot for his taste. Albeit, it was a lot better than Alabasta. He visited the country once, never again!

Oh god! How he hated sand.

"…"

Maybe because he was a fishmen and his natural medium was the water, and the said country was an ocean of sand. Or simply, because sand was coarse, rough and irritating. It gets everywhere. And Alabasta was full with it.

"…"

Honestly, he had no idea which option, neither had it really mattered. The only truth was he hates sand, and that's all.

'Clank! Clank! Clank!'

"Wow! Sensei! Look at that!" the eyes of 46664 glittered with amazement, seeing the charade of toys marching through the square. Immediately, the child advanced, cutting a way to see the marching toys.

"Hmm, now that is not an everyday sight." Angel fondled her chin with slight curiosity. "And how many times I had to say, don't call me teacher! It makes me feel old!"

With a gentle bop, the kid grabbed his head with teary eyes. "Aye! Ma'am! Sorry!"

The trio stopped, and the people started to gather near the fountain, hearing the clock tower rang!

'Pang!'

The gathered people started to watch the marching toys attentively with a wide smile on their faces. Each marching toy was different, each of them seemed to be handcrafted and painted, playing on different instruments and singing. A strange song leaving their mouth which resembled of a child lullaby, yet, hid a second meaning whoever was attentive enough.

 _Deep down! Deep down!_

 _Deep down the toys reign!_

 _Reign! Reign! Reign! Or try to live merry!_

 _Oh, but the sweeping lady always ruins the fun!"_

 _Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Tears hid by a song!_

 _Slave work! Slave work! All we do all day!_

 _Song! Song! Song! Song! One day! One day our blue will turn red!_

 _Our blue will turn red!_

 _Red! Red! Red! Red! We are the orphans!_

 _Orphans! Orphans lost long ago!_

 _Lost long ago!_

 _A sour song! A sour song will turn merry one day._

 _Turn merry one day!_

 _Find the way! Find the way to the toy factory!_

 _To the hidden toy factory!_

 _Oh! But beware! Beware the guardians are watching!_

 _The snow harpy is watching!_

 _The gas man is on the scene!_

 _The sweeping lady is on to swallow you!_

 _The old man will spank you!_

 _Hide! Hide! Be good, or the nanny will spank you, bad child!_

 _Kids! Childs! Long lost orphans!_

 _Look for us if you miss us!_

 _Remember us! Remember us! Don't forget our names!_

 _Only the good can enter!_

 _Only the good can enter to have a merry time once again!_

 _A merry reunion with the lost once again comes if you find us once again!_

 _Find us! Find us if you really miss us!_

 _Find the hidden toy factory!_

 _Hidden deep under the great stone circle where duels take place!_

 _Where the duels take place!_

 _Let's play! Let's play and have a merry time once again…!_

And the song continued for a few more phrases. Yet, strangely, after a few more minutes a squad of guards came, escorting away the parade with a grouchy face under their helmets.

Something was not right. Something was off with those toys.

"Strange song…" Shoki mumbled with a raised brow.

"Creepy…" 46664 commented with a flat expression, and the fishmen can't help but nod uneasily. Something was wrong with those toys.

"Fufufu… I see." Angel fondled her chin with an intrigued expression. "So that's the case. I never expected things turn out this interesting." pulling down her hat, she smiled. "In that case…"

"What?" both of her companions looked at her strangely, unable to understand what she is laughing on?

"What's wrong, boss?"

"Nothing…" she simply dismissed the worried tone of her subordinate. "I just liked the song, that's all."

"You have a twisted taste. It made my spine shiver for moments."

"That's true, but I am a twisted person after all. You know me that much. Now then, let's continue our way. I have a 'meating' to attend soon."

"You mean, "meeting"…" 46664 corrected her with a flat expression.

"Nope, I am going to a meat-eating meeting. So that's how exactly spelled: 'M-E-A-T-I-N-G'!"

"That's still a meeting." the young child whispered to the adult, and Shoki only frowned.

"Let it to her." Thus, the two said nothing more, simply proceeded after the boss.

"In the meantime…" her right eye slid on the muscled man whose chest only covered by an open vest. "Seeing this city, I assume there is a reason for the sudden increase of income and riches. No? Or, I just assume after what you had told me."

"Ah, of course." Shoki nodded wisely, crossing his bulky arms. "I assume, I said who reigns on the throne currently, no?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"As you know, that man not became who he is now out of fair deals, or playing fair."

"I imagine…" Angel hummed accepting the plain explanation. "I never asked, but are you actually worked for that Flamingo guy? You know awfully much about his thinking."

Shoki frowned with a sour face like he remembered something very unpleasant. "Let's say. I and he had a deal once, and leave it like that. I would not like to speak about it."

"I understand. I as well had the fair share of bad memories. You will tell me if you are ready, or not. I entrust this to you."

"Umu." After a moment of silence, the man continued, smirking, showcasing his sharp fangs. "As well, I am pirate. Usually, our goals resemble. Gain riches, plunder and gain. It is a life without limitation and laws. As for what leads to this lifestyle. That most of the time differing people by people. We all have our stories. Even the lowest scum was an adorable child once. Even you… or, I assume. Maybe, the White Demon of the seas was not even a child, gown in some governmental lab in a flask."

The man shoots a glance at the short girl walking near him. Cannot possibly imagine what story lies behind her road.

"What? I am that bad?"

"Well, please forgive me. But a few stories spreading about you are quite exaggerated."

"For example?"

"Well, the last thing I heard about you was the next: you are a ten-headed demon under that skin. Eating infants to gain more power, or offering sacrifices to some dark god to earn the same."

"Oh!" after a moment of astonishment, her face pictured a gentle smile, chuckling softly. "Quite wide the imagination of the people."

Yet, she was aware, this guess was not that far from the actual truth, or was partly true. True, she never offered sacrifices to some dark god in order to gain power. Instead, a few people offered it to her. Meaningless sacrifices, she spared no second thought.

"Indeed, and I am curious if you would tell me, once. Actually, any of that is true, or came from the imagination of the Navy and a few superstitious people spreading the rumors?"

"Well…" with a low chuckle, her mystery factor grow even more. "That remains to be seen. Let's leave a little mystery. Shall we?. It gives the spice of the life." playfully, she sticks her tongue, making both her companions huff dissatisfied and rolls their eyes.

"Sure…"

"By the way. What about the ship. Aren't it would be better if one of us remain there? I mean, someone might steal it." Shuttering, 46664 was unable to understand how they could leave the ship in the bay, the worst part of the city, without anyone guarding it on top of that.

"Hah kid! You are funny!"

Naturally, Angel and Shoki were aware. Leaving the ship unguarded in one of the most ramshackle ports of the island — The port which was the well-known gathering place of the scum of the sea in Dressrosa — was a fine decision.

Their confidence was well earned of course. And there were two whole reasons behind this claim.

One, because even the vilest scum of the seas recognized Angel walking past in that dirty place. Recognizing her from the wanted posters placed almost everywhere.

…

Knowing her face and "modest" bounty was well enough reason not to try anything stupid. On top of that, hearing the rumors spreading about her since the Whitebeard war happened was a well enough intimidation. Hell, many pirates and criminals even approached her right after her arrival with the request to join her crew or even marry her. Request she simply refused right away — gently, of course, turning away possible future subordinates was just stupid after all.

…

Naturally, this was already a good enough reason to make most people think twice before approaching her ship. Yet, there was a second reason behind their calm decision.

And that being… Even if one dared to approach her ship to actually steal it, being most, if not all criminal organization in Dressrosa danced according to the whim, or was the creation of the Heavenly Jaksha — created secretly — they were notified of the possibility of her arrival right away, and most likely dispatched a group of thugs to keep an eye on the ship at the moment the vessel entered the bay. Ordered, do not let anyone stole or approach the vessel without authorization.

Naturally, it was nothing more than business etiquette from Flamingo's part. No one liked being robbed before the business talks really started after all. And Doflamingo was a businessman; this simple truth cannot be denied.

Of course, the man should have sent an envoy before Angel and her attaches to accept and accompany her under the way.

But in the past, Angel meet her fair share of schemers even before Flamingo come in the picture to know what's going on. She was aware, doing that this early may paint her future partner as a person who desperate for help and the conduction of the business, making her know he awaits her arrival impatiently.

Doing that may put him into a disadvantageous position early on. A step, he may deeply regret later.

Doflamingo was a patient player, and now, the adequate step was is to wait things out. Wait for her to show up, and prepare the stage for the best outcome.

Yes, Angel expected it. She encountered her fair share of people who think this way. And she expected no less from the man after all the information she gathered about him.

"…"

"What?" the kid's voice disrupted her concentration for a moment? And she can't help but look funny at him, the kid who turned his attention to the man walking not far from him. "Shoki-dono? Isn't it obvious if we leave the ship unguarded it will be stolen? In the slave camp, it always happened that way. The strong, more healthy always stole the food of the weak who were unable to hide it, or protect it. Aren't you were aware of that? It was your camp after all."

The tone of the child filled with disgust and frown, remembering the days spent in the camp.

"…"

Under those circumstances, one either learned how to survive, stealing food and hide it, or starve to death. Or even, become subservient to gain the protection of the strong.

Compassion and sharing was a rare occurrence amidst the rank of slaves who struggled to earn their poor daily meals day after day. It was a dog eat dog system. The worst was the squealers who hid in their ranks, exposing every possible rebellion and secret reached their ears to the guards, just to earn a little bit more scrap at the end of the day.

"Of course I was aware of it. It happens the same way everywhere. No matter if it's a prison, a work camp, or the house of a noble. Informants, spies are everywhere. Since the dawn of history, they exist. This is how things go since people able to communicate. Rats are usually weak, earning their living by exposing others since the system exist. They are dormant resources, to make the system work effectively one need to use this dormant source." Shoki explained with an annoyed mask, reaching out for the opinion of his captain. "Aren't you agree, Angel?"

"Hmm." she just raised her brow, then turned her head forward with a passive expression. "Kid, listen to me. One need to distribute resource wisely, or else risk to be swallowed one day."

"What!?"

"The universal truth is, weak usually seeks the protection of the strong, trying to buy the shelter with service. That's how people work. No matter the age, or culture. Weak seeks the shelter the strong provides. Even willing to sacrifice things for it. Learn from this, because of this how things work, no matter where you are."

Naturally, this was option 1. If it was not available, if the strong refuses to shelter the weak in exchange of service, then comes option two. Desperation grows out of bounds. Without a steady foundation, chaos ensures, and the system goes clusterfuck for a time, before returning to the usual wheel.

"…"

Desperate people without social standing usually groups together, hiding in the shadows, sewing plans to overcome the burden, and overthrow the system of the strong. Of course, after that, everything returns to normal. Return to an endless circle where strong rise once more amongst the ranks of the weak, then, the new strong will most likely act the same, annexing the weak to serve. One way to other, the circle repeats without control.

The strong, the clever rules the weak and stupid, this how things work, and this is how things will work until the end of the time comes.

That's how everything worked since people able to think, and will most likely work until everything ends. This universal truth Angel learned under her long life, and she found it inescapable, even for her and Ainz, it was unavoidable. Even the strongest can fall prey to it. It cannot be helped…

"This…" Gasped 46664.

Of course, being aware of this the kid expected the answer. Still, it was very hard to take.

"History is written by the winners, by the blood of the losers. It was always like this, and knowing our nature, it will remain the same way until we possess free will to do so."

"But, if this true then. Then no one is better than the others…" 46664 mumbled with sorrow filled heart, knowing no matter what one do, things will never change. "Things will never change. In the end, we will be the villains of the story." a sour realization dawned. 46664 deep inside was aware of this, yet, it was now the kid truly realized this universal truth.

Angel stopped, making a turn and staring deep in the eyes of the half breed child, caressing the messy, flare cut hair with a gentle smile, then leaning closer.

"But don't be sad. Just smile, always smile." pushing the corners of her mouth upside, a "funny" smile formed on her face. "Because in this dark world, this is the only thing you can do. Smile! Don't forget, no matter what depths you fall, no matter how villainous you become in your path. You and only you are the heroes of your own story. Don't forget; we may walk a different path. But everyone is the hero in their own story. So don't be sad, instead, cheer your life, care not about what others think, because this is the only thing you can do! Just, smile and laugh even in the darkest hour! Smile, because only you can decide what path you will take, it is your decision. So cheer for it! Cheer for yourself! Cheer for your decision! Smile!"

Gulping, then smiling gently, 46664 appreciated the care of his Sensei deeply, yet, his question still not answered. "I appreciate your advice, but you still not answered my question? What about the ship? What if someone stole it? We will just be stuck here without any way to escape."

Angel just sighed, shaking her head unappealing. "Ah! You learn so slow! Why am I even allowed you to stay with us? I hope my investment pays out in the end, or not, and I will simply use you as an anchor in the end."

"You are not funny…"

Angel continued bubbling in herself, and in the end, she just shrugged, taking out an exquisite looking silver pocket watch under her coat. "Oh, carp! I am late!"

"What? Boss? Don't say you already have an appointment with Flamingo? Aren't we just randomly arrived here?"

"Oh!" she waved away the confusion with lazy wrist motion. "Everything is calculated in the minute. I just have things to do before my "unexpected" but stylish arrival. And I don't want to attend it too late." hiding her watch once more, the next time her hand moved she pulled out a thick roll of Belly, throwing it to Shoki.

"Please, buy some supplies for our journey." her eyes moved to 46664, squinting its sternly. "…And a set of clothes for both of you. After all, appearance is important when one deals with the other party."

46664 eyes twinkled in awe. Being a slave, the child never had seen so much money in his life. Not speaking it will be spent on him. Now, he was deeply touched.

"Sensei… you really…" the kid was on the verge to tear up, only to be chided by his master.

"Sush you!"

True, being illiterate and knowing not the numbers, 46664 was unable to discern just how much money Angel handed to Shoki. But one thing was sure, that roll was pretty thick.

"Boss…" Shoki measured the roll with critical eyes. "Aren't you think it is a little too much? It is at least a million. I don't think any store around accepts a ten thousand Belly bank note without notifying half of the street."

"You will find a way, I am sure of it. Or simply visit a bank and change for smaller notes. Solve it; you are a big boy."

"Still, it is… It is too much for clothes and supplies. Are you…" abruptly, she cut the big man.

"Ara! Ara! This is not only for that. There is an illiterate person in my crew. I need some basic books so that person…" she glanced "that" person for a moment. That person being the ragged "kid."

"… Can start to learn how to write, read, do the math and navigate. People unable to even write, read, and sum two numbers will not only be lost in the sea but in the sea of life. Unable to read the skill books they need to learn in order to advance is unacceptable! Please forgive me, but I cannot stand that!"

Shoki stiffened. On the contrary, 46664 almost started to cry. Never under the short life of his, he dared to imagine this day will come.

"As well, buy some practice weaponry, materials to fix the ship and…" jumping on Shoki, she whispered in his ear.

"Shush! Shush! Shush! Shush…!"

"I see…" the man smirked somewhat sinister at 46664, then nodded. "It will be done."

"And lastly, buy something nice for yourself. Service must be rewarded, or it is worthless. The rest of the money you can keep as your monthly allowance."

"Oh, don't worry, I already have a few things in my mind." flashing his dental, Shoki already know what he will buy from his allowance.

"Well, that's it. Meet me on the ship in a maximum of seven days. If you not appear, and my requested wares missing, I will hunt you down. You can bet on it."

"All right, we will be here."

"Ok then… take care…" with that, she walked away, heading towards the king's plateau, disappearing in a dark alley.

"…"

Shoki smiled, turning to the kid.

"Well then, let's buy the necessary supplies and look around."

"Umu…" thought, the kid still had questions. "But I still not understand. Is sensei that famous? And what was the Whitebeard war you mentioned back in the ship?"

Shoki crackled, shaking his head. It was expected, labor slaves never received any news from the outer world, or even education, less teaching them about famous people.

It was a waste of time after all, why would you teach anything to robots aside from moving things? It was just stupid and gave a higher chance of rebellion later. Hope was poison, giving too much hope to the slaves encouraged the infection to spread. Giving them hope and the weapon of knowledge was infectious in itself.

Naturally, giving them this knowledge may raise their efficiency slightly, but also opens the opportunity to revolt. The thing, he, as the chief of the operation rather avoided if possible.

"I will tell you about it later."

"What about Sensei? Can you tell me more about her?"

"Kid, you asked me at least ten times." cracking his neck by tilting it, the man had a passive expression. "I can only tell about her as much I already did. I only know her as much as you do. Maybe I know a few more rumors waiting for confirmation. If you are that curious, ask her about it yourself."

The kid turned forward and mumbled under his nose. "But I already did. And she just chased me away to bother others with such nonsense."

"Huh! Then it cannot be helped. After all, we barely know each other around a little bit more than a half month. Wait a little bit more, and you will know more. That's the only advice I can give to you."

"Yes, maybe you are right. We need more time to know each other…"

Seeing the kid's frustrated state, Shoki nudged the child's shoulder, calling his attention.

"Come on, kid. We have a shopping list to take care. Don't forget; the boss will not wait for us once we are late. The ship is still almost two days' worth of walk away from here."

"Yes, you are right."

And thus, 46664 and Shoki went on with their task. Gather resources, and shop around.

Of course, there are certain things Angel passed down to Shoki. Tasks required his unique talent and built. But that, that will be important only later.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Somewhere on the Sea:**

'Boom! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!'

The cannons of the Marine ships roared without stop, engaging in a heavy battle with the opposing pirate forces.

"Hurry up! We need to board them quickly!"

Led the squad leader Marine his men, grabbing ropes and swinging on the deck of the enemy ship. Taking his example, similarly, many squads followed him, swarming the biggest pirate ship tried to annex the small bay of the island.

"…"

The usual tactic, close ranged tactic.

The armored battleships providing covering fire, taking the brunt of cannon fire, meanwhile the marines boarded the enemy ship, using smaller vessels.

Pirates may only use this tactic in the past, but since Roger time — as the pirate King liked to use the same tactic in the past — the Navy also learned to use the same method against the pirate ships above a certain size and adopted a counter tactic to defend against it. One either adapt or die, that was the rule of nature.

The tactic was useless against small ships of course but was more than effective against big ones.

Swarming, then cutting down the crew was quite an intimidating method to make the pirates think twice before rising again.

"Ahhh!" 'Boom!

Coming in the firing range of the biggest navy ship, one smaller pirate ship descended into the abyss immediately.

It was foolish endeavor trying to approach the Marines main ship. Measuring it up close was faulty from the beginning.

'Swish! Break!'

A blur of smoke and another attacking vessel started to fall apart. Drowning the pirates with its sink.

"Captain! You shouldn't… it was not necessary. Our squads can take care of it!"

Landing on the deck once more, the mentioned "Captain" watched his subordinate for a moment, before taking out two more cigars under his coat and lighting them with great practice.

"That ship already get close enough. Vice Admiral Momonga would be disappointed if we let them that close to his ship. Don't you think, Tashigi?"

"Ha-Hay!" the girl with the spectacle bowed her head hesitant. Her face cannot be really redder than this.

Naturally, she was aware; her Captain cannot be taken down by a few ruffians in this caliber. Yet, she cannot help but feel a little bit frightened when he makes his crazy maneuvers no less but a few centimeters above the surface of the water. If he accidentally loses control only for a moment and touches the sea, he will ultimately drown by the very waters under him.

'Clang!'

Grabbing hard her 'new' sword, Smoker can't help but recognize his Ensign's attachment on the said weapon.

"That's not your usual weapon…" noted Smoker, measuring the girl strictly.

"Yes! The Captain recognized it? I thought you are not interested in swords, Captain!"

"Hmph! Just recognized it is not your usual blade. Where is it from? Did you get an advanced pay from the Admiralty or some reward?"

"Not really…" she shook her head, breathing heavily. "Angel bought it under my escort in the capital. Then before we parted ways, she gave it to me as a present."

"It is quite bland looking compared to your usual Meito…"

"Wha…!" the girl can only blink in astonishment, she was not aware her Captain know what a Meito is. Non-less recognize one. "Captain Smoker! Do you actually recognize…"

"Yeah! Yeah! What do you think? I am imbecilic?" his strict expression and mass of smoke left his mouth was hard to counter, even more, when he puffed all of it in your face.

'Cough-Cough!' "Of course not… but being you always use your fist and jitte to fight. I could hardly imagine you can recognize the quality of my Shigure."

(Good to know: The Meito, called Shigure is one of the Wazamono Grade Swords belonged to Tashigi)

"Well, you will learn a few things under the years. I can only say that much. If you want, I can tell you more in a later time."

Tashigi nodded smiling, the hope to find something common between the two of them made her soul calm and happy. It was not every day the "White Hunter" reveal such confidential information, less willing to share it.

"Thank you!"

"So, why the sudden change of sword?" Smoker continued his way, inspecting the relentless crew work all around.

"Well…" she scratched her head embarrassed. "Angel brought this sword under our trip in Mariejois. Then give it to me as a present before she departed with Mihawk. After cleaning it from the rust, it seems to be a quite a decent blade. And after practicing with it a few hours, it feels quite balanced, and its cutting power is exceptional. Thought, without testing it in action I can't say for sure if it's really worth the name of Meito or not."

"Didn't you found it in your book you always carry around?"

"Unfortunately not, maybe it is a long lost Meito the book does not mention. Only real masters can say it for sure."

Smoker started to smile; it was a grin the girl found unusually warm from her captain.

"Ensign Tashigi."

"Ha-Hay!" the girl's posture immediately straightened, saluting to her commander.

"You take the next squad, board the closest ship and capture it. Eliminate or capture every pirate you encounter."

"Captain…?"

"Go! Before they got any closer!" roared the Captain angry, making poor girl back down for a moment.

"Ha-Hay! As you command!" the girl obliged flabbergasted, running towards the next squad prepared to leave.

"…"

Smirking, Smoker was satisfied. Time to time the Captain needs to throw his subordinates in the fire, else they will never grow.

"That was quite harsh, Captain Smoker…"

A man with an impressive statue stepped on his side. The Navy usual coat hung from his shoulders.

"Vice Admiral…" Smoker gave his respect and saluted to the man. "It was a necessary step, Sir! That ship packed with more pirates than usual. That squad needed more reinforcements in order to board successfully."

"Umu… good enough reason." Vice Admiral Momonga nodded, his harsh expression not eased for one moment.

"Did you heard it?"

"About the pirate uprising all around the blues?" Smoker sighed, shaking his head. "Yes. Whitebeard's death caused an entirely different outcome than we expected. It does not really live up to the expectations of the higher ups. Instead of chiding the spirit, it just made more people choose piracy."

"It cannot be helped. Even in death, the old man managed to swindle us one last time. His speech did not help at all."

The harsh man with the Mohawk hairstyle frowned unsatisfied. Since the passing month, more and more pirates attacked the islands of the World government, growing bolder and bolder with each attack.

"We need to increase our recruiting quota, or else we will fall behind those bastards."

'Boom!'

In the next moment, a cannonball shoot towards the Captain and the Vice Admiral. But the two remained completely calm. Instead, Momonga unsheathed his sword in the last moment, with a flash like motion, cutting the ball of iron at the half.

'Boom!'

It is has fallen on the water behind the ship, exploding and creating a few waves.

"The scum even dare to attack a Vice Admiral openly. Stupid youngsters…"

"Any news about who is this time?" asked Smoker, gaining only brief information before the higher-ups ordered him, and his crew to depart and take the mission.

"According to the Intel. They call themselves "Angel Pirates"…"

"So she made her step…" Mumbled Smoker unexpected. He must admit, he never expected Angel act like a simple pirate. Gathering crew from the scum and using them as cannon fodder. Albeit, it was expected from other pirates. But not from her.

"I doubt it was her…" added Momonga suddenly.

"What?"

"The CP already captured a few from these so-called "Angel pirates" and made their inquiry. Interrogated them…"

Smoker just frowned. He seriously pitied anyone the CP gets their hands on. No matter which division, those people handled the interrogation process pretty conscientiously, with terrific efficiency.

The last time Smoker handled a ruffian to them, he got the person back as a mumbling dirtbag, begging for fast release. Since then, he handle interrogation by himself, entrusting it no one else.

"And the result?"

"Well, the CP managed to capture one of their higher-ups and a crew of small fries under a raid. As expected, they have no clear connection to Angel. First, they tried to oblige. Swearing if we don't release them at once, Angel will come and destroy us. Then, they tried to barter their way out, offering false information where we can find their so-called "boss." But only after thirty minutes, they started to beg for fast release. Our lie detectors confirmed it, all that they stated before is just a scam. Trying to use Angel's notoriety as a pirate to gain wealth easily."

"Hmm…" Smoker nodded solemn, giving a simple bow of a head. "In that case, I would not be surprised she appearing herself. After all, the pride of many pirates is their weak point. And their notoriety is their pride. I meet many pirates fallen because of this. Let's take for example Ace."

"What of him?"

"I bet Whitebeard was against him clashing with Blackbeard. Getting captured was only thanks to his own foolishness."

"Umu, I agree. The old man was many things, but stupid? That was the farthest thing from him."

'Boom! Boom! Boom!'

"It seems, the battle will be soon over."

"Indeed, it was quite pathetic. To think some scum dare to use her name to gain wealth. Aren't they actually afraid she coming here and taking care of them with one swoop?"

"People remain stupid, Captain Smoker, people, remain stupid…" Momonga repeated, turning his attention towards the leader of the pirates.

Dragged on the floor and shackled with seastone scuffs, the man showed quite a miserable sight.

"Angel-sama will get you! Damn Marines! You will see, she will appear and cut you all down one by one!"

His obligation immediately chided at the moment a shadow dropped on him — the shadow of a towering man with a menacing sight glared down on him.

"Is that so…"

"Aiii! Vi-Vice Admiral Momonga! An-and Smoker the White Hunter!"

"What are they doing here!?"

Immediately, the pirates dragged on the deck, and their leader turned to a frightened hare, turning into a more pale coloration.

Seeing not only the Vice Admiral, but Smoker filled them with fear and desperation.

"Well then…" Momonga leaned closer to the man. "Tell me, who is behind this charade."

"I-it is Angel-sama. We act according to her orders. If you don't release us…"

"What's then? It is clear she is not behind this pathetic display. Our agents confirmed this notion earlier. Or, you say, we can ask her personally. Ensign! Bring me a snail! Let's ask her!"

"Aiii! Please, don't do that! We will tell you anything, but please! Don't tell her!"

As expected, they sing like a songbird once threatened with the truth, Momonga expected no less. With a confident, but subtle smile ordered his men to escort them away from the desk and start the question game.

After the fall of their leader, the battle ended faster than expected; only a few pirates managed to get away.

"Well, this was disappointing…"

Vice Admiral Momonga headed back to his cabin; he had a report needed to be scribed down.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Royal Palace: Dressrosa:**

The man walking down on the corridor was always busy. How could he not? A whole kingdom under him, multiple syndicate worths of criminal organizations waited for their next task, hung on his every word all the time, several labs, and many subordinate awaited their next allocated project to be distributed — all depending on his words, on his command.

Not speaking about his grand title of Shichibukai! One of the seven warlords of the seas!

If we count out the World Government, and the Yonko, most likely he was the most influential person on the whole globe.

His connections wide and far spread, day after day countless bits of classified information ran through his hands, just to be sold immediately to a different party.

Donquixote Doflamingo was indeed a busy man. If not sleeping, eating, or spending time with his family, he worked without pause. Time to time even under all of this.

Doing all of this was not out of his good mood of course. It was all for revenge! It was all to recover all that his father thrown away in the past! And more! All the suffering, all the humility his father exposed him lead to this!

Oh! But he did not care anymore. It made him prepared; all that suffering made him the man he is now. Without all of this, he would be most likely like those bratty Celestial Dragons. Obese, not even daring to breathe the same air as others.

They are weak in his eyes! They are trash only good to be used by him!

And so, he did so, Doflamingo used this fine resource for his own end the best way possible.

He blackmailed them, forcing every single one of them to recognize him as an equal! Yet, it was still not enough; it is never enough! He will not stop until everyone trembles hearing the name; Donquixote Doflamingo. He will not stop until everything dances according to the whim of his palm! He will not stop until everyone bows before him as the one true king! He swore on his name! He will not stop!

"Hey! Hey! Doffy! Your mood seems to be extremely good today!"

This man… Trebol, Doflamingo know him since his childhood. And yet, he can never get used to him getting too close. He was family, of course, but it was still annoying. He can never get used to his bad habit leaning in his personal sphere when he speaks with him.

But today, today his mood was peerless. Even the bedraggled man's closeness can't ruin his mood.

"…Do you think so?" he asked with a peerless smile, and the man behind the dark sunglasses grinned.

"Hey! Hey! Indeed, it was since weeks I saw you smiling that much. Am I right, brat?"

The little girl — walking on Doffy side — with aquamarine hair squinted her blue eyes, but nodded in the end, she cannot possibly disrespect the man who saved her.

"…"

In the next moment, turned her attention back to her "bodyguard." "Drop dead." She quoted lifelessly.

Her detest towards the mucus man clearly visible. Like poison can be heard from her apathetic tone.

"Behehehehe! Shitty brat!"

Flamingo shook his head; it is always like this. The two never cease their childish behavior. Time to time it was amusing to listen. But just now, he had not the mood to listen to it further.

"Stop it!"

"Sorry…" Sugar, the little girl apologized, and Trebol just shut his mouth.

"…"

Soon, the trio reached the leader's room, and the door kicked open with a lazy motion. 'Thud!'

His study room was well furnished, taking the room directly from the former king — that fool — then redesigned it in his grand style. Indeed, the chamber made directly according to Doflamingo's taste.

"…"

Albeit, now, something was off. He did not leave his chair facing towards the window — which window offered the best sight on the King's plateau bellow them.

"Doffy, something is off…" Trebol immediately realized, and the big man reached towards his gun, pushing Sugar behind his sizable body.

"…" The Heavenly Yaksha prepared his spider web, weaving the whole room with it.

"Mr. Anderson…"

"That's…" Yes, he recognized that voice. He knows the person possessed it.

"Doffy! What's the matter? Who is it? Do you know it?!"

"Angel…" The Joker quoted the name, and both Trebol and Sugar backed in surprise.

"That Angel!?"

His slowly rotating chair turned around, revealing the person occupied it, her fingers rested on each other with an expectant expression of a villain.

"…"

Yeah, Doflamingo calculated her arrival, naturally, in a later time. And in all honestly, he had not the faintest idea how she sneaked in the palace's most guarded room without notifying anyone at all.

"…" Albeit, it did not matter now, he gave his invitation back then, she just answered. He should have expected this much after seeing her in action. That girl was a monster… after what he witnessed, it cannot be denied anymore.

"Oh, Flamingo-kun. I am here since a day, and you did not even come to welcome your guest. Ara! Ara! What kind of host are you…? Very unsightly, indeed."

Sugar wanted to attack her right away, she endured much, but cannot stand if someone mocked her savior. Fortunately, Trebol was in his senses, holding her back.

He had heard Doflamingo's personal report about a girl. Turning her into an enemy in this stage would be foolish. As well, Flamingo wanted her as a business partner, a possible ally, business before honor, just like the young master said.

"Fuffuffuffuffu! It happens. Please forgive me." Doflamingo's posture eased, walking towards his work desk with his "o" legs.

"I was already notified about your arrival of course. But I thought, you would like to explore the kingdom a little bit before coming here. I must admit, you were faster than I expected. And, more subtle…"

Flamingo glanced towards the open balcony door behind the seat, and can only guess how she managed to get past the guards, most importantly Pica. In the future, he definitely needs to get the security in shape.

"It happens…" the girl started to eat the last pieces of grapes from the bowl she held. "You should close the window next time. Pretty big hole on the security." after this, she shook the same bowl upside down, seeing nothing falls out from it, she was indeed sad. "Ahh! There are no more… now that's disappointing."

"YOU!?" Sugar yelled outraged, pointing at her pouting. "You at all my premium grade berries!"

"Thank you. It was tasty." Angel licked her lips and patted her tummy. "Really tasty."

"Drop dead…you eat my grapes. I will turn you a toy." the small girl reached to use her powers, but Doflamingo hissed her down with a simple motion, and Sugar backed from her motion, pouting adorably.

"I will kill you once. Thief!"

"Oh! So cute!" Angel gaze turned to Doflamingo. "Is she your daughter? I never thought you be a fatherly figure."

Sugar started to pout heavily — another person who underestimates her power, just because of her appearance? If not Doffy around, she would have long ago turned Angel into a toy then ordered her to drop dead.

"Well…" Flamingo stepped forward, taking a seat lazily on the wide guest couch. "Not by blood. But she is family."

"Ah, I know that… you are lucky to have people who you can really to. It is important."

"Yes, indeed. Let me introduce them. The big man is Trebol, my right-hand man."

"Behehehehe! It is nice to meet you, Angel-chan! Doffy-kun told us a lot about you!" the man leaned uncomfortably close to her, almost pushing his face against hers.

"Agh… it is nice to meet you too. But, can you give me some personal space…? I am kinda claustrophobic. If you lean any closer, I might explode."

She almost pushed him away, in the end, Doflamingo just shrugged, making a hand motion, and the man sat on his side.

"And the girl called Sugar, our little mascot."

Naturally, Sugar was the officer of his. But one never reveal his aces before time. Telling what Sugar is capable of in truth, can be used against him in the future. The possibility Flamingo wanted to avoid. Thus, they discussed this mascot persona and acted according to under meeting others.

"It is nice to meet you a sweet pie!" she offered her hand —

"…"

—But Sugar remained apathetic, only glaring at the girl who ate her prized berries, vowing, she will kill her once the young master gives the order.

"Okay… she is just creepy."

After the introduction, Trebol and Sugar took seats on his side, waiting for their leader to start.

"Well, Angel. You come all this way. I wonder, not only to see Dressrosa, my country." he added in the end, enforcing his authority above the nation.

"You are right. No matter how beautiful this country is. I came here to conduct business with you. Albeit, after we take care of it. You can show me around if you have a little bit of time. I know it very well, you must be a busy man. Being a king, Warlord, etc..."

"Indeed, that's the case…" simply nodding. Flamingo must admit, aside of her quirks, in the beginning, just now Angel acted an entirely different way.

Not as a kid like she behaved under their meeting in the Capital of WG and Marineford. But like a proper business partner needed to act under a meeting.

"So, what do you need?"

"You first, after all, it was you who invited me to your place."

Clever, usually, who states their request first will stick into the disadvantageous position. In the current case, the host itself. Flamingo must admit, he started to enjoy this game more and more. And he is willing to risk this gamble to make it more exciting.

"I called you here to offer my invitation into my family!"

"Your family?" she opened one of her closed eyes, tilting her head slightly passive.

"Indeed, my family." the man nodded grinning, and a strange light reflected from his tanned glasses. "If you join, you will right away receive an officer rank. And become one of my aides."

"Whaat!?" Sugar and Trebol jumped up right away, unable to comprehend how Flamingo can offer such a high rank, someone, he barely knows.

"Hey! Hey! Doffy! You cannot be serious!"

Naturally, the man ignored their complaints, simply waving them away with an unpleasant face.

No matter how they viewed his act if anyone managed to make Angel join, the said side will undeniably gain a most likely insurmountable advantage over the others in the coming years. The advantage Doflamingo needs desperately under the current stage of his plans.

"…"

They did not see what he is; they know nothing about the terror she represents. Doflamingo witnessed it firsthand under the siege of Marineford, saw how she manhandled not one, but three admiral level individual at once under the battle. Saw the sheer destruction her strike caused, saw how she atomized a mountain-sized chunk of ice with just one attack.

And lastly… witnessed. Even with a grievous injury, a hole gaping, burned in her stomach, held herself against the other monster; Blackbeard. The monster with an abnormal body who was able to handle not one, but two devil fruits at once.

How was it possible? Doffy had no idea, he only knows, normally it was not possible. Even according to that clown, it shouldn't be possible. The human body is unable to handle the power of more than one fruit. Yet, Teach was the living proof, somehow, it was possible.

Honestly, he was lucky. That clown was so swell-headed and greedy, Doflamingo only needed to play a little bit of his ego and offer a generous sum, and Caesar was in, joined without a second thought to work for him.

Unfortunately, when the Joker asked about Angel, he was still far from understanding what, or who Angel is. Thus, the Clown can't give a clear answer.

It is either Caesar hid the information well, or under his more than half year worth of research conducted on the girl, reached not closer to the full picture.

No, it is most likely not that… If one thing, Caesar became more aware who, or what she is. It is just… the closer you are to the fire, it is harder to perceive what the source is, or what is the phenomenon playing behind the scenes.

Doflamingo knows this. Many things just too complex to comprehend it at first. And even if it's a different reason, one thing is sure, one thing the clown can say for sure, the person sitting before Doflamingo most likely not human at all. But an… an outer being came from somewhere else. "Falling from the sky." as he put it.

"Hmm, let me think of this…" cupping her chin like she had some beard, she hummed a few times, considering the Warlord's offer honestly. Then, under a moment made her decision. "Sorry, Flamingo-kun. I have to refuse you. We barely know each other, it is like you invite me to your bed right after we meet each other. Aren't you a little desperate to get me?" her chuckle filled with amusement, and her smile was dubious.

"Hmm…" Doffy still smiled, honestly, he expected this answer. Giving not much a chance she actually accepts his offer. Still, he had to try at least once. Maybe, later she will reconsider this option. Under more, delicate circumstances. "Is that so? Then it cannot be helped."

Leaning back in his seat, he awaited why she is here.

"So, Angel. I assume you are here out of another reason. Not just my invitation."

"Of course." she smiled mysteriously, interlocking her fingers above the worktable. "I need a few materials, rare, and not so rare materials, in large quantity. Materials, I hoped, you can provide. With your connection network, I hoped, you can help me out with my small endeavor."

Flamingo raised his brow, glancing Trebol for a moment, who just shrugged as an answer.

"Of course. Just tell me what you need. I am sure we can solve the problem. Of course, it will cost you. It is business after all."

"Naturally." with a simple bow of the head, she took out a parchment, handing it Doflamingo. The man simply inspected it, handing it to Trebol who wiped his sweating forehead.

"Behehehehe! This will cost you half of your arm, or both of it, girl! This will surely chase you to bankruptcy!"

"Are you prepared to pay the cost?" the king asked with a slight glee, expecting her positive answer.

"Of course. In fact. I already have the first half of the payment with me. A payment, which you will find more than satisfactory."

"Oh!" Trebol and Doflamingo looked at each other, smiling wild.

"And it is?"

Recovering two more parchments from her coat, she threw it before the two. And thus, Doflamingo and Trebol read the many pages opened before them.

"This…"

"One is to cement our future relationship, as business partners, and maybe more."

"Fufufufufufu! That would be delightful."

"As for the second. It is to pay the expenses of our trade. Be warned, the plans are heavily modified, and can be considered a sketch of the final design."

Reading the first parchment, it was full of decrypted information even Flamingo and Trebol had no idea about.

Naturally, they needed to check it out by their sources, but if all of the information the scroll worth of papers contained was accurate, then the information she handed away so easy going was more than enough to cover everything she requested. Or, at least half of it.

"Don't forget to download the memory card attached to it, it contains even more," she added in the next moment, and Trebol nodded, pocketing the small card.

Information and Intel was authority; it was power over others. It was a weapon which can defeat whole nations without one needs to raise a finger. It was all, and it was one! A power Doflamingo used against the World nobles to keep them in shock for many years, to blackmail them back then. He uses it even now to keep them at bay. One little information and he still held the leash over them. For more than thirty years, he needed nothing more, but the information he stole back then! But with this… his options will widen even more.

 _"If all of this true, then it will change the rules…"_

With a satisfied smile, the man turned his attention of the second paper. And it was… honestly, he was not the man of technicality. Thus, he understood nothing much watching it.

"You will receive the rest of the plans once our trade finished, and the requested materials arrived in the appointed islands."

"Hmm, I see if you don't mind. I will check this intel, and the plans out with my experts before we write a contract. But if its worth as much as you stated, we can make a deal."

"Splendid!" she clapped her hand together, a motion Flamingo only shook his head on.

"It will take a few days though. And being a few materials you requested are quite…" with one glance, the man checked once more the list she handed over. "Exotic in nature. And sparse in quantity, it may come to that I may not be able to convey it all at once. It may come to that; you may need to supplement your payment. By the way, what do you want to do with this many devil fruits? If I may ask."

"Oh! That's not a problem; I am flexible. Just keep your part. And I will keep mine. As for the devil fruits…" she cupped her chin contemplating. "I want to make a shake, a big fruit shake! This big!" she spread her arms, showing how big she wants her to shake. "Then gulp it all up at once! Or, maybe not. That only comes light in the future. It will be a huge surprise Flamingo-chan! He, hehehehehe…"

Considering the usual horrible taste of devil fruit, Doflamingo doubted that's the case. Thought, he was curious about what she is planning with that much fruit in her possession.

"Naturally."

The girl was not stupid. Trying to act like one, and she can even deceive many, but not him. Flamingo already know her real nature, the genius under the act of a stupid little girl. The monster is hiding under the tempting flesh.

Only handling an hors-d'oeuvre from the real meal, at the same time, making her request. She definitely has practiced with business dealings. It was not the first time she did this, neither will be the last time she will do it. Now, Doflamingo was aware of this.

"And the other half is? You said it is only the first half of the payment."

Albeit, Flamingo, had no idea how much he win or lose with this deal. It will be more than satisfying finding it out. And he was sure, in the end, he can change the end result, using the girl as his pawn in this game.

"Ara! Ara! Aren't you said you would check it out with your experts? I can't say anything more until you bring me the results. I calculated the worth of the wares that much, you may say an entirely different value. Let's wait it out, then make demands. It might come to that; you need to pay me for those plans and hand over the wares for free. After all, what I intend to hand it over to you may worth several countries in price. Built, and used correctly of course. Lest, according to my calculation, and the worth of your currency. I only ask you one thing in return of my trust."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Please, just please don't think me as a fool and try to downgrade, or overestimate the price that much. I am aware of the technological level most of the people around us, and even the Navy. What I plan to handle you will make you a key player for at least a decade, if not more. If you try to deceive me…"

After a calm pause, her expression changed, and it somehow frightened all three present Donquixote family member. "I will crush you!"

"You little! You damn brat!" Trebol jumped up in rage immediately, pointing his gun against Angel. "You think you can ransom us!? Coming from nowhere! What do you think, who are you?! Doffy! Kill her, she thinks us as fools!"

"Ara! Ara! Trebol-kun! I only ask to be more considerable if you plan to swindle me. In business, it is always a possibility."

No matter Trebol pushed his gun in her face, her expression remained completely cold and professional. A gentle smile settled in her face. Not the usual behavior when someone pushes a gun in your face.

"I only asked: please, don't do so. Treat me as an equal partner. Let's bake together a fair deal, in exchange; I will as well act according. If you consider this as a threat, then there is nothing to speak about. I have a few more contacts I can turn with my material request, contacts most likely offer a better price than your organization."

She turned her glance to Doflamingo in the next moment.

"Flamingo-kun was nice enough to offer an invitation, and seek me out personally, offering, I quote, —"If you ever need anything, seek me out."— And so, I did so, giving him priority with this business opportunity, hoping a good deal. Now then, there are two options from now on."

She raised her right index. "Option one, you lower your stick, and we never speak you pointing your toy gun against me. If you are considerable enough, I even willing to lower my expectations." then, in the next moment she raised her left index, her mask turns cold.

"Option two. You shoot, and before your bullet could even reach in my range, your arms will be sliced to bits, then I proceed to flay you alive. Anyone who interferes with my fun joins you in the death row. All of you will be feed to Sugar sized cockroaches."

She pointed at the kid who stiffened hearing about cockroaches of her size.

"…And the little dears will eat out you inside out, for weeks, eating your internal organs over and over again in a dark, dark place. Oh, but don't worry, I will regrow those insides under a moment, I will keep you alive, you will feel everything. Each time they will devour your lungs, liver, bladders, pancreas… you will feel every moment of it! I have methods to keep people conscious even on the verge of death, believe me; I have many hours of practice. In the end, you will beg for fast release. Now then, does it worth it? If not, then, please… SIT down; adults are on the table are speaking!"

"You are sick…" the man backed, and in the next moment, he felt like a hundred tons weighing him down. He felt the same power over his shoulders that was the king's own — the same, yet a little bit different than in Doffy's case. "That can't be… this… Haoshoku Haki!"

"I only ask you to be more considerable. That's it! Equivalent of exchange. Fair deal, isn't it?"

"Fuffuffuffuffu!"

In all honestly, Doflamingo was not even surprised. He expected at least this much from her. Just like him, she was an exceptional individual, possessing the qualities of the king. About her careful description of how she handles who piss her off, well, everyone has their own hobby.

Trebol's reaction was expected of course. And if the old man dies out of his hasty reaction, it was unfortunate. He warned him long ago, do not mess with business not his own! He warned him…

"Well then, that's concluded." Grinned the Joker, waving to Trebol to calm down. "As said, I need a few days to sort things out. Until then, I request your patience. You can stay in the palace as long as you wish, you are my guest. As my previous offer to join my family, it still stands. Just say the word, and you are in."

"Thank you, I will consider it."

"Very well, once everything is settled, we will speak more in detail about our business, until then…" Clapping his big hands in style, an armored guard entered the room. "Find Baby 5 and call her here. I have an assignment for her."

Under a moment, the guardsman left, and it only took a few minutes, and a well-curved woman with black hair appeared on the doorframe, wearing a French maid-like attire.

"Yes, Young Master? What do you need?" she was indeed, beautiful, a smoking cigarette hanging from her mouth.

"Please, lead our guest around. Show her the guest room."

Baby 5 turned her attention to Angel. Having no idea how she got here. She was confused.

"..."

She should have seen her coming in, yet, no clue about her appearance appeared in her mind. Naturally, the girl knew Angel from the wanted posters, just not how she got in there.

"Ah! What a beautiful flower is leading me around! You are a very generous host, Flamingo-kun. Are you trying actually to bribe me to join you? Fufufufuf! So sly."

Naturally, Baby 5's face turned lobster immediately, stammering slightly. "Flo-Flower!? Beautiful?"

Indeed, she was flabbergasted, and astonished by the sudden titles and wooing.

Just calling her like that made her heart beat faster, no matter which gender professed for her, just one kind word was enough.

"Ugh…"

It cannot be helped, Doflamingo know how his adopted sister works. She can't say no anyone who at least throws her a few good words, or courted her in some way.

He still remembers her last finance. And the six before that. She needs to learn to say: "No," sooner or later, or he will make her learn the hard way.

Every time someone confessed their love to her, and asked her hand, she said yes, even when she meets that person the first time in her life.

First, destroying a city and killing the one proposed her was amusing, but after seven times in a row, it was just bland and annoying. The waste of resource and manpower. It really started to irk him.

"Please stop…"

But no matter how hard it was, no matter how many time he had to do it, Doflamingo will continue it until she learns. No one will use his family members, he swore on that!

"I will introduce my family under the dinner. It will be at eight of the clock. Don't be late, Angel-chan."

"Try not to, thank you." jumping out from the seat, under a moment she was before the other girl.

"My name is Angel! Nice to meet you, Miss!"

"I-Its nice to meet you…"

Seeing her stammer, the quirk made her even more enticing in Angel's eyes. Making her remember a certain Angel NPC created by her _. "Just like Auriel, so cute…"_

"Oh! Don't be so nervous. I don't bite. Unless, if you want…" she made a cute biting motion, sticking her tongue.

Her last sentence made Baby 5 back for a moment, then nods with a gentle smile.

"I will hold on you that." she bowed one last time before Flamingo. "Young Master…" a slight disgust radiated from her tone.

Then turned back to Angel. "Angel-san, please follow me."

"Umu…"

With that, the two left, and the guards closed the door once more.

"…" Doflamingo just smiled for long moments, crackling like a madman. "Fuffuffuffuffu!"

"Doffy…" Trebol gulped, sweat pouring from his forehead. "You cannot possibly consider..."

"Why not?" he asked with all seriousness. "She came here willingly, offering a business. The least we could do is to accept it, gaining not only a business partner but a possible ally. Don't you think it is worth the risk?"

Trebol remained silent for a moment, biting his lips hard. "… Doffy, please think about this. She as well has Haoshoku Haki. If we let her walk away, she will be a nuisance later on, or even…" No, he doesn't even want to think about the possibility.

"Even?" The heavenly Yaksha watched his longtime friend with an unpleased expression, waiting for him to continue.

"Nothing. If you still want to continue with your deal. Do so, I only ask you, be careful. Even meeting her once I am now aware of the danger you spoke about. You are a king, Doffy, don't forget that. It is your decision. But please, consider your next step before making it. I can only ask that much. Consider your steps before making them."

Looking at Sugar on his side, the girl still pouted, watching her master for a moment. "Kill her."

A sentence, the man, only answered by petting her head.

"Fuffuffuffuffu! Don't worry, aside from her sudden arrival. Everything went according to my design. The only thing we can do now…" standing up, his hands slid in his pockets. "Care to check out the Intel we received? We need to know if it's accurate or not, as well, send down those plans to our research department. I want results as soon as possible."

"Of course…" the oozing man stood up, hurrying away with the two stout-looking parchments and the memory card.

Doflamingo just watched the King's plataou below, smiling all along. "Fuffuffuffuffu!"

"Young master?"

"It will be a fun game."

The business meeting concluded. What it will bring, even the wisest can't tell.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Somewhere in the New World:**

The sea gently licked the humongous body of the ship, cradling it gently on the top of the water.

The capital ship was weathered, yes, its body and the white canvas were full of patches. The banner which was the deceased Whitebeard's own ragged fluttered in the modest wind coming from the east, then rapidly changed direction under the wind changed its way.

"Huh…" the man with the head of a pineapple sighted heavy, watching the endless horizon wobbling up and down.

It was more than a month since his "father" died, sacrificing his life to earn his sons a second day, to save his fiery son, and most likely, to start the next era of piracy.

"It is it, huh. The new age slowly starts. Just like you said, Pops…" reading the newspaper, it cannot be denied anymore.

Seeing what the Straw Hat boy had done in Marineford, reading about his return to the same bay, it was evident, the last struggle of the death of the old, and the birth of the new age is on the way. No one can stop it anymore. If one tried, the person would only accelerate the process further.

"I wonder what the future will bring…"

After the Death of Edward Newgate — aka Whitebeard — the luck of the former Whitebeard pirates turned worse. Ever since the death of Whitebeard, their crew started to lose their former spirit, constantly drifting towards the state of distress and complete fracturing. Some division commander even considered the chance; they will disband one day if this goes on.

They still held themselves firmly, but the former spirit which was the epithet of the Whitebeard pirates broke to smithereens.

Their former formidable fleets feared by both Yonko and the World Government suffered great causalities under the battle of Marineford, not speaking about many of their allies died that day.

Just now, they can barely fetch for themselves, constantly chased by Whitebeard's former enemies all around the New World helped not either.

Slowly but steadily, like hungry carnivores the remained Yonko and the forces of World Government preying on their former territories. Using Whitebeard's death to take advantage and control over everything the old man ever owned.

And the worst yet to come!

"Marco! Marco! We were attacked! We can't hold much longer! Oh! Goodness help! He is here! He is here! Send help…" 'Boom!' "Aggghhh! My arm! My arm!"

The Den-Den Mushi roared for help on his side, then turned silent.

"What is your position?! Dammit! Answer!"

Marco, the former commander of the first division, grabbed after the snail-like creature settled on the table, barking orders violently. Yet, it was too late; no answer came from the small creature. "Answer me! Dammit!"

With an angry expression, Marco tried to reach the unfortunate victim of the other side. Unfortunately, he failed, again! They were late once more!

Since the fall of their father, several elements tried to hunt them actively. One by one, chasing after Whitebeard's former allies and the remained crew itself.

The elements hunted them mostly not from the World Government itself. Those barking dogs as well suffered great causalities under the war, still licking their wounds.

Neither the Yonko spared much thought for Marco and the others, as two — from the three remained — was too occupied taking over the former territories of Whitebeard and stabilize the created power imbalance to bother with such things to hunt Marco and his colleagues.

What hunted them actively was far worse. In his eyes, the man and his crew was the epithet of the word: "Evil pirate."

"Zehahahaha!" came the voice from the snail once more. An evil crackle Marco and his crew know too good not to recognize it.

"YOU!?" a familiar laugh Marco, and the whole crew detested more than anyone, a familiar person who every member of the crew treated as a family member some time ago. Yet now, he was their greatest enemy.

"TEACH!?" The venom in his tone made many crewmember raise heads, spitting hearing about the detested person.

"Is that you, Marco the Phoenix?" The Den-Den Mushi immediately transformed, taking similar characteristics than Blackbeard, aka Marshall D. Teach. Indeed, even the expression of the creature changed, picturing a gloating, cocky smirk of the man.

"What have you done you bastard?! I will hunt you down! "

"Oh! Just don't be so hasty, old friend." The snail grinned even more.

"Look behind your back before making threats! Or you may lose even more people by the ones attacking your back. I don't have to remind you who I am speaking about…"

Marco gritted his teeth, suspecting the person who is continuously hunting their allies, and the remained crew since the death of Whitebeard got out.

"Come out! And we will settle this once and for all!"

"Zehahahaha! You think me as a fool? Now that really hurts! Marco, Marco… you underestimate me. Why should I battle personally, when I can bleed you out slowly, taking everything your precious father owned as mine. Zehahahaha!"

"We will get you! I swear on it!"

"Well, come and try. Come and try. I will await your arrival. Just be aware, a few more raids like this, and your little crew remains all alone. Zehahahaha!" 'Boom!'

"BLASTED BASTARD! I WILL COOK YOU ALIVE!" In his fury, Marco blasted away poor creature, leaving only ashes in its wake.

His whole body caught aflame, blue and yellow fire danced around him, sprouted under his skin.

"I will kill him! Flay him and his crew alive!"

The whole crew started to back from the man, knowing very well the danger his blue flames contained. Feeling the extreme heat, his body started to release.

True, usually, it hurts not his allies. But in his unstable state, anything can happen, the flooring under his feet already started to smoke from the increased heat.

Every Whitebeard pirate suffered after Blackbeard's betrayal, not just Marco.

They not only lost a captain, but a leader, the world's greatest pirate, and a father. A warm-hearted man. A man who was able to turn his enemies not only allies but make them join his family.

Bond his crew together with a big family, not by blood, but by companionship.

Most likely, no other pirate existed with his talent and strength — with the exception of Roger of course — and will never come after his death.

The world suffered a great loss with him gone forever.

"Marco…"

A rough, big hand placed on his flaming shoulder, ignoring his raging fires completely.

"Jozu…"

Marco turned to his companion, and his fire started to dim moment after moment.

"Please forgive me, my rage overwhelmed my clear thinking."

"It's okay; I do not blame you. I am the same."

The big man shook his head sadly, knowing very well what his companion has to endure.

"…"

Watching Jozu's missing right arm, thinking back the sacrifices of his companions, the man can't help but sit down. More than a month passed, yet, this was too much to take.

"Did you heard it?"

"About the raids of Teach? Yeah, pretty much, slowly but steadily, he chips away our forces." Marco frowned, grimacing ever intense.

"Not just Blackbeard…" Jozu shook his head, hanging his arm then looked in the far. "There is a new monster in our tail."

"What do you mean? Who else holds a grudge so much?"

"Honestly, I don't know names. From my latest information, the few survivors speak about a fat, hulking man with a similar crescent mustache like father wore. On his shoulder, a small, old woman is sitting. Screeching something like: "That's your inheritance son! Take it all!" I suppose this gives you some clue…"

"Ah, I see…" sourly, but Marco had to admit, he expected their appearance later. But now, as they are already in their tail, it cannot be helped anymore.

"That golddigger bitch and her son." he spat disgusted, suspecting who harassing them aside of Blackbeard, he was even angrier than before. "When Whitebeard was around, she dared only once bring up the topic before the old man; then Pops sent her away harshly. But now, as pops are out of the picture, she made her move. We need to prepare. If that woman wants something, she will get it, even if she has to send her monster son after us."

"Umu…" Jozu had to agree, if that person is the same as he thinks it is, they need to prepare.

"By the way. How is Ace? Is he...?" Marco looked back at Jozu. "Is he still the same?"

"Huh…" the former commander of the third division shook his head in resignation. "Since the funeral. He is doing the same. Training, eating, barely sleeping, watching the horizon for hours, mumbling something like; he is not worthy. It is like, his will to do anything else left him."

"I see…" Marco nodded solemn, standing up. "I am going to speak…"

His word caught on his throat, hearing the familiar steps.

The familiar sounds of the knocking footwear approaching the duo and everyone on the deck froze immediate, watching the approaching person.

"Ace!"

Under his eyes the marks of his lack, or bad sleep clearly visible, painting two deep and dark circle under his oculars.

"Hello Marco, Jozu…" Ace nodded solemnly, and his friends give a respectful head bow to each other.

"Ace…"

He was in bad shape. Not physically, but mentally. After the funeral of Whitebeard, it turned even worse. The commander of the first division immersed all his time with training, watching the horizon all day long.

"Ace! We need to do something! You need to stand up, shake yourself up from this state and proceed. If not…" Marco bit his lip, unable to continue. Instead, he grabbed Ace's arms, shaking him gently. "We need you. The crew needs you."

Smiling, Ace's expression brightened for a moment, placing his calloused hand on Marco's shoulder. "I know…"

"Then…?" Marco and Jozu's expression brightened for a moment, expecting a positive answer.

"You know it very well what Pops really wanted. He wanted you as his successor." Marco added suddenly, placing his hand encouraging on Ace's shoulder. "It was his will. I even heard him say this many times under our drinking sessions."

Looking around, Ace received promising nods from everywhere. The crew cheered for him.

"Ace! Ace! Ace! Ace!"

So many great friends he has, yet, so many died under that day because of his weakness. Even his own father. And his brother… better not speak about him. How can he face him after this? Luffy was his brother. He supposed to protect him, not in reverse, pushing him towards the abyss of death.

Ace was not even sure he managed to escape. He was ashamed! He was the worst.

"Thank you…"

All around him, his appearance filled people with hope, filled with the belief he can lead them towards a better tomorrow. Filled them with the promise he will take Whitebeard's throne and lead them! He wanted to do it… yet.

"I am sorry, I had to refuse."

"WHAT!?"

Everyone backed with a face of disbelief. No one expected this answer.

"Ace… are you are joking right?" watched him confused many crew member. "Of course he is! Hahaha! That's Ace for you! Always trying to cheer us!"

"Yeah! Sure! He is surely not saying it seriously! Right?"

The people around started to laugh bitterly, but Marco and Jozu saw his expression. That bittersweet smile…

"Why… Ace? Why do you refuse Pop's last wish?"

Ace just smiled, looking in the far for a moment before shaking his head. "Pop's was a great man; it cannot be denied."

Everyone agreed with his statement; no one can refuse the greatness of their father. "So great in fact… no one can reach up to him. Seeing him die, living through the betrayal of Teach, almost dying. I made my decision."

"Ace…" silence descended upon the crew, watching the man with all attention.

"Let's hear it!"

"Go on Ace! Tell us!"

"ACE! ACE! ACE! ACE!" the whole crew cheered, every people, even the lowest ranked cabin boy on the deck. Expecting a certain answer, yet, receiving another.

"…" simply raising his hand, the crew turned silent, awaiting his words.

"I considered all that happened. All that pops earned, both in the past, when he was in my age, up until his death. All he fought for. The kind of man he was. And compared it what I earned up until now…" he remained silent for long moments.

"Ace…" Marco's expression hardened. "Please, don't make a hasty decision. The people need you. We need you… Don't throw it all away."

"Oh, I never planned to throw it all away." shaking his head, Fire Fist could only smile on the guess of his friend. A bitter smile he showed…

"I just realized. I am not worthy. Not yet, maybe, in the future, I will be. But now, I am just a man. A man who's hot-headedness killed not only his precious friends but the man who saved him from his self-destructive lifestyle. The man who is to blame for all of this. If I would just…"

Ace clenched his fist, remembering what caused all of this.

His captivity, the whole war… it was the fault of his seeking revenge on Teach. Seeking revenge despite his father explicitly warned him beforehand, not go after Teach! He is too dangerous in his current state. Giving an order to him not to do so directly!

Yet, he did so, yet, Teach defeated him in open battle just like Whitebeard divined. Yet, his father in law came for him despite him refusing to follow orders, sacrificing his allies and his sons to save him. Yet, he wanted to hit teach even at the moment his father asked him using his last breath to spare to flee, do not attack Blackbeard but flee!

And even after his death, Ace stained his name by refusing his last order. The last order of his captain and father uttered… "Carry on the fire!"

Just now, he felt himself like trash. An unworthy person.

"I am not worthy…"

He was a disgrace; not only stained his father's name in his last moments but his death, his sacrifice.

No matter whose blood circulated in his veins, he was not worthy. He cared not his father by blood! Roger never gave anything to him! He only cared about Whitebeard and his "true" family! The family he betrayed at the moment he refused to follow the order, causing the death of many! Causing the death of his own "true" father!

"…"

"Ace…" Jozu and the rest of the crew approached him, trying to convince him about his worthiness.

"Ace, that's not true. Pops believed in you. We believe in you; it was not your fault."

"Of course, it was inevitable." he shrugged uncaringly. "Old people die out of old age, right? Or, they suppose…"

The crowd remained silent, watching Ace with wide eyes.

"Ace…"

The wind-blown heavy, signifying the hard words of Ace.

"I can't protect my family, my brother… my everything. How a man can be the head of a family if one can't even protect the most important thing… tell me, Marco… Jozu, all my dear friends. How can a man like me lead all of you?"

Not only Marco and Jozu, but every member remained quiet, looking away with a hard expression.

"In my current state, I am not worthy to take Pop's throne. Taking it in my weak state would only stain the name of the Whitebeard pirates. Because of this…" his expression hard, filled with determination. The fire of want lit in his empty eyes. "I will leave for a while."

"WHAAA!?"

"Ace you can't…"

Simply raising his hand, the complaining voices turned silent. "I will return, I swear on it!" Looking around one last time, Ace smiled gently.

"Please, understand, and witness my word! In my current state, I am not worthy to fill the void left by pops. If I would lead you, the name of our father not only would be stained but forever degraded into a meaningless name — the shadow of its former self. It is hard to stay it out loud, but the Whitebeard pirates are on their death struggle. Without pops, there is hardly a thing which can stop our fall."

"…" Ace's words left the division commanders flabbergasted, raising many complaining voices.

Naturally, the present division commanders, even the most zealous deep inside was aware of this. And day after day tried to prepare themselves for the moment the last mentions of the Whitebeard pirates disappear from the seas.

Barely one month passed after the war, and they already lost territory. Their previous mighty fleets scattered and beaten, hunted by every front if the occasion arose.

Still a considerable force in the New World, but cannot possibly compare their previous might.

Their allies hunted, their numbers greatly reduced. It is only a matter of time until they wither to nothingness. They will either hide to survive or be killed by others. Those two options awaited the former Whitebeard pirates.

Whitebeard's mere existence was enough to keep the other three Yonko, the Warlords, and the World Government in the bay. Compared to his fire, the might of each division commander was only a flickering light.

Now… the might of each division commander was scary in itself even in the New World. But still cannot compare to a Yonko. If the Yonko or the three Admirals would decide to deal with them now, if Blackbeard continues his cat mouse play for a few more months, they will be dealt with! The fall started, and nothing can stop it anymore.

"I ask you all, no, I beg you!" Ace prostrated himself.

"ACE!"

"Please, leave pops heritage in one peace! Please safeguard his memory as it is! Please, do not seek vengeance and die pointless death! I beg you, do not die pointless death! Live!"

Everyone just watched Ace touching his head on the ground, the scene was shocking, that was an understatement.

"Ace! Get up!" Jozu and Marco made him stand up, glaring at him for a moment. "Are you serious?"

He nodded with all seriousness on his face. "I am serious. Pops would have never wanted us to die. I thought hard on it. And all the old man ever wanted is to see his sons grow and advance. And we all know, we can't grow if we are dead."

"Tch!"

It was hard to accept, but he was partially right. A dead person can hardly grow. But what will be with their revenge then? What happens if they let Teach roam without check?

"What do you propose then?"

"I need to get stronger to live up for pops memory, to stain his life's work with my unworthy strength and experience, unacceptable! Only if we are strong enough, we will have the chance to avenge his death. Only when that blasted Blackbeard's lying in the dust, I can live with myself peacefully!"

Ace muttered low, before raising his voice once more.

"Witness my word once more! I will leave now! Only to return when I will be able to live up to pops name as his successor! I will train! I will earn a name fit for the rank of the captain of the NEW WHITEBEARD PIRATES!"

"New Whitebeard pirates…" many pirates rolled the name on their tongue. Some frowning, even angry, some thinking, and a very few with a sour acceptance.

"Listen to me! My comrades! My true family! The old age passed with the death of pops! The new age is on the way, and no one can stop it anymore! No matter how strong, or how determined the person is! We as well need to advance, or wither away with the old…!"

Since a few sentences, his speech relayed by a den-den Mushi towards every remained ship, and "his" crew listened what he said attentively.

"Let's not grieve the death of the old anymore! Instead, let's prepare the birth of the new one! Let's celebrate how pops lived one last time! Then look forward, because, in our back, only death and oblivion awaits us! We need to advance in order to survive, to protect the memory of Whitebeard! I ask anybody who is willing to follow me in this hard path! Let's get stronger before the reformation of the crew! Make our father's proud even in his grave!"

"Ace… you cannot seriously…" everyone held their breath, and Ace's words fall like a hammer.

"In my right as the commander of the first division. I resign from my position and disband my company. Any division commander willing to follow my example, please, free to do so. Let's reform the Whitebeard pirates once everything is set! Anyone willing to follow me, let's meet once we are prepared!"

Hearing his words, many division commanders remained silent, and their crew on the respective ships loyally awaited their order — the choice which will decide the future of the old Whitebeard pirates and decides if it will be reborn, or remain in the dust, forever.

"I know it is hard to take. Naturally, I held nothing against you if you refuse, or even treat me as your enemy after this. I am willing to take all the judgment and hate you intend to strike against me. But only after we took care of Teach and restored the honor of Pops! Only after that! Anyone standing in my way until that will be dealt with according! I swear on it! For the memory of our father, I swear on it!"

The fire of vengeance and passion lit up in his black eyes, enforcing his new dogma, or more like the new direction his life will take.

"Is he speaking seriously…?"

"Ace, why?"

"…"

The crew looked between each other, muttering, unable to really decide what to do.

As for Marco, well, he can't help but smile with sorrow filled heart. Indeed, it was the death of the old, and the most likely embryo stage of something new. If it will lead to oblivion or the birth of something great, he had no idea. But he was sure; if things continue like this, their crew, their allies will wither away soon. After that, there will be nothing left to save, and the name Whitebeard will be forever stained.

"Anyone who is willing to follow me after what I have done today, meet me in "that" place! The place Pops loved that much, and always spoke about under he told about his tales! Anyone trying to exact revenge against me, or willing to join me, I meet you all in two years! Take your time, make your decision. We will meet in two years. Get stronger, live up to Pop's memory!"

The crew started to mutter between each other, unable to really decide. Their reaction was natural, Ace expected it, it was a big change after all.

"…"

He turned away and was on to leave the deck by jumping down and use his strange banana shaped craft propelled by his devil fruit powers. When…

"What…?" Marco grabbed his shoulder smirking.

"You really want to leave us without drinking one last time? After all, we will not meet for two years after this."

"You…?!" Ace was astonished, and deep inside, all the division commanders made their decision, announcing the disbandment of their division.

"I, Diamond Jozu! The commander of the third division at this moment disbands my company! Anyone willing to follow me after this, meet Captain Ace and me in that place!"

"Vista of the fifth division reporting in! You heard the big man! Meet us in two years in that place!"

"Izo of the 16th division got the order! meet you guys in two years!"

One by one, the division commanders checked in through the den-den Mushi, announcing their loyalty.

"ACE! ACE! ACE! ACE!"

"Captain Ace!"

"We will meet in two years!"

And most of the crew cheered, following the example of their commander. Celebrated their new captain.

"Guys…." Fire fist muttered, feeling all the care coming from their way, two lines of tears rolled down on his cheek. "You are the best."

"Let's celebrate our coming victory, future captain of the New Whitebeard pirates," Marco smirked, barking in the snail. "What about it guys? The last party before we part ways?"

"Uraaah!" came the answer in unison.

Ace watched Jozu for a moment, and he just nodded encouraging, and Ace heard the voices of his fellows once more.

"Let's party!

"We will not leave you Ace! You can count on us!"

"Yeah! Let's celebrate pops one last time! Remember how he lived!"

One by one, they gave their blessings. One by one they supported his father's decision.

"You, guys..." his eyes moistened hearing the people all around cheering for him. Naturally, there was a few who already was on to leave, frowning on his choice.

"Ace, although, I have a last request from you, as a fellow division commander." Marco's wise words reached him.

"What?"

"We need to make sure the assets pop earned, and his legacy does not fall on the wrong hands. Make sure everything is in order before we go on our way. So we can start anew with a steady foundation."

"Umu… Yes, you are right. I almost forgot it in my hurry."

"But before that!" Marco and Jozu smirked, looked at each other with a mischievous expression. Then... "KAPPAI! Let's party one last time!"

"Hurrah!"

And thus, the last party of the Old Whitebeard pirates started.

The death of the old age set in stone, the new age just started! What awaits Ace and the others? How many willing to join him after two years passed! Only time can tell!

Meanwhile… deep down in the sea. A submarine followed the Whitebeard pirates. A strange inscription can be read on the body of the vessel, namely: **CP-0**.

"Agent Hattori reporting in. We found target "Whale". Bird, Fireboy and Jewel also on the deck. I repeat! The three main target is on the deck! Awaiting further orders."

Spoke the dove-like the person in the radio, his head covered only by a distinct fedora.

 _"Follow and herd them an agent, but do not let them recognize your presence, report at hourly intervals._ " came the hard voice from the other side.

"Acknowledged! Any specific request, command?"

"Project Zero is almost ready for the first test run. Herd them towards the abyss! I repeat! Herd them towards the abyss! Meet you in seven suns!"

The agent nodded, ordering his subordinates to follow the specific order.

What will the navy plans, only time can tell.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well, that's for now.**

 **I hope it was enjoyable. Sorry for the long delay. You know the family, life, etc. come first: P**

 **In the next chapter:**

 **Blood in the waters. A monster on the loose.**

 **What results the experiments will bring? The world will tremble, feeling the wrath of the crazed one!**

 **"SHEEEEEEEEE!"**

 **A cry which destroy the great white whale, fracturing it for a long time!**

 **Will the brave crew surive the first deployment? Or doomed to die on the very waters they called home?**

 **And thus, darkness descended on the aggressors, burying the old forever. And the first light of the new age blinked in life.**


	16. Bloody Dawn, Bloody Takeover

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** _ **Overlord**_ **(** **オーバーロード** _ **Ōbārōdo**_ **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the One Piece, anime and manga series illustrated by Oda Eiicsiró.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **The Falling Star: Chapter 16: Bloody Dawn, Bloody Takeover:**

Somewhere in the endless blues of the New World, bloodied debris floated on the waters. Screams and smoke filled the air.

Indeed, this day did not start out as one might expect it. Worse, the rays of the sun brought an unexpected visitor — a terrifying creature with no qualms of destruction or care. Or more like, it did not know about its own wrongdoings and how to treat its own power properly yet.

But let's not haste the end so soon, let's see instead what events instigated such destruction first.

It was the night that was sure. And under the hiding of the darkness, several stealthy warships sailed, bearing the flags of the Navy of the World Government.

Ever awake, even in this pitch darkness, the crew worked diligently. Yet, no light source emitted any illumination; it was strange how the crew was able to operate at all.

"We are almost there. Turn the steer at five degrees, and keep the pace. We don't want them to recognize us."

"Umu…"

The personnel of the warships in most numbers was hardened veterans, sailing the seas for long years. But amidst their ranks, rookies can also be found in great numbers. The war was hard for all sides; even the Navy can't escape its clutches, forcing it to start a huge recruitment campaign.

Not as it mattered, all Marine on the ships know their jobs; all did their best to comply with the orders. All was the best the Navy could offer. It wouldn't go otherwise. They all know who they followed. How dangerous those people were, whose subordinates they were.

"Don't you think it is a little bit extreme?"

"What do you mean?"

"So many warships just to follow them around? Isn't we just surveying their defense? And why do we need to move in such silence, in the pitch darkness? Not speaking it shouldn't be our job. This is why the damn CP's are for!"

"I have no idea; it was the decision of the higher-ups. This is why we get the special gear to see in the darkness." the second Marine pointed on the night vision goggles before their eyes.

Each Marine wore one, making them able to see in the dark without the need of any light source.

"Besides that, you know who the commander of this ship is. You know what happens with those who fail, or refuse the order."

Gulping, every Marine nodded vigorously.

Yes, each of them was aware of what happens those who fail under the leadership of the dreadful Admiral. He was never an easy man to bear with from the beginning, not speaking a few of his orders went in an extreme degree of fanaticism.

Defy his order, and he will melt your face down. Like he almost did with that poor boy who broke down under the war. Caring not about how many people died, or how straining it was fighting against an overwhelming opponent like the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies were.

He cared not; he only pushed them forward to earn his well-sought victory, even going that far to sacrifice everyone just to defeat the enemy and bring his "justice" to fruition, at all cost.

"Sush you! Do want to lose your head? You know what happened the last guy who defied his orders!"

Nodding, all of them was aware. Basically, nothing remained from that marine, the guy just simply evaporated under the heat.

"Besides that, it is not our business. We are just here to make sure everything goes fine with the mission. Several warships already ahead of us."

Nodding, the Marines did not even know the half of it. In truth, with the warships way ahead of them several submarines also sailed smoothly under the water.

Indeed, it was strange how the Navy was able to mobilize such a force after the stalemate and losses they were forced to bear under the Whitebeard war. Either way, the Marines was sure, the higher-ups inevitably sacrificed something in exchange to be able to do it.

"What do you think? What was in that box?"

"What box?"

"I saw a huge metal box transported in the cargo before we set off. With how many Pacifista unit is guarding it, and an Admiral in the deck, I am sure it is something big. Maybe a new weapon?"

"Maybe, we can't be so sure. Let's hope, this time we can deal with those damned Whitebeard pirates once and for all."

"Aye…"

Meanwhile sitting in his office, the red dog of the Navy sat on his chair, puffing fat smokes from his mouth.

"Hmmm…" Puffing smoke, his face revealed his dislike of this action. "Idiots…"

So soon after the war, not even able to properly organize their lines, the leadership made a huge gamble with this move.

People need time to be appropriately trained, new ships to be built. Whatever those damn bratty World Nobles were up to dragged the whole World Government in their mess.

After the war, the Navy still licked its wounds. Injured, this beast was still dangerous, but even Akainu was aware. A beast without fangs and properly sharpened talons worth not much. Can hardly pursue and subdue the prey no matter how determined it was.

"I wonder what is in that box…"

Yes, the scientist and CP agents refused to share any information ever since they dragged that damn metal box into his command ship. Akainu just received the order from Kong himself to prepare his warships for moving, pursue the prey, and wait for further commands.

Every time he actually demanded an answer, those damn agents pushed a certification in his face, denying access.

The scientist soon turned half of his cargo hold into a mobile lab, just to monitor that thing. The Pacifista units are refusing to let anyone close to it. It was annoying and strange at once.

He even saw one of those damned white collars fondle the box and speaks to it, calling it in weird nicknames.

Something was there; he was sure of it. Most likely a weapon, or something else. Honestly, the feeling he got from that thing was strangely dreadful; it made him remember that time when he fought with Angel.

…

Meanwhile in the field lab, positioned in the cargo hold…

The once proud belly of the ship completely transformed in the last few days. Giving place of a futuristic place where numerous monitoring devices and security measurements set forth.

Indeed, the previous wooden insides entirely insulated by a strange dark metal, painted white as one might imagine a lab: several checkpoints, and walls with sliding doors set up, isolating the different areas.

Several CP agents and PX units stood guard meanwhile several men and women in lab attire run amok, doing their job, messing around with lab equipment, chatting how to solve different problems and doing experiments — consuming an excessive amount of coffee — just the usual things. Yet, their main attention was on the large, insulated metallic block in the middle of the room.

Around it the security was tight, only a few selected allowed to go near it, amongst them a woman in a lab coat, her body carrying well-rounded curves, any man seeing her may want to fondle her to death. On her face, a maniac grin settled stretched to its limits; shades covered her eyes — not visible out of this reason. Maybe once a while her face carried an otherworldly beauty, but now it was simply bandaged like you may imagine a mummy.

"You are so beautiful! So beautiful my dear…" like a wicked old hag, the scientist pushed her face against the smooth, cold metal surface, caressing it like a lover.

"Geez, Kurumi-sama doing it again."

"Shhh! She will hear you! Since she lost her eyes, her hearing is extra sharp."

The scientist around just watched the strange woman doing her daily ritual. Fondling, hugging the metallic block, and then. 'Lick…' The scientist around flinched in disgust, seeing her literally licking the chunk of metal.

"Even my eyes lost, I see you clearly, you precious!" 'lick…' 'Rumble!'

The whole lab, and with it the ship shook.

"Divert the energy! Give more power for the insulation field!" immediately, the scientist burst into action, pushing buttons — the CP agents and PX units stern themselves, ready to jump into action.

With multiple awakened devil fruit users in their ranks and an Admiral on the deck, they were sure they could contain this threat.

"Kurumi-sama! Get out there! The specimen gone wild!"

'Rumble! Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!'

A foggy energy field started to emit from the cube, releasing dark and light energy particles. Immediately, several weaker CP agents and scientist caught up with it, sucked dry dropping on the ground.

"Are you impatient, aren't you?" Kurumi caressed the box without fear, and for first it seemed it did not harm her at all. But inspecting her better, a thin film of energy layer surrounded her.

"I see…" she caressed the box, hugging it like a mother her child. "You don't have to wait longer. Soon the time comes, and you will be released. You will be free once more, striding the endless skies, just as you intended." immediately, the black fog with white outline receded, retreating into the box.

"I-It's over! The seizure is over!"

"Dammit! I said to reinforce the insulation field! How many times I had to say not to stay near the specimen!"

"Insulation field stabilized, we are green to go!"

Although in the background, such conversations went on and go, near the block Kurumi still stood with a gentle smile on her face.

"I wonder if I can meet the original one, one day. I have so many questions to her. Are you curious about her too, my dear?"

One last time she caressed the box.

"Kurumi-sama! Are you all right?"

On the scientist's questioned her, and she just sighed, shaking her head.

"I am fine, although…" 'Crumble!' Raising her left hand, it withered under a few moments, crumbling into dust. Just like her clothes, she was completely naked now — her figure peerless hourglass, displaying all her glory. Albeit, her face missing all the skin, horrifically mutilated and burned. Her teeth visible on both sides of her face, her eyelids missing. Her skin full of scars and burns.

"I may need a prosthetic arm. My own seemingly crumbled to dust. Ah, and of course, clothes. It is breezy here." She watched the stump remained for first apathetic expression. Then her face soon turned into elation. "Time acceleration? Indeed, even my own power can't protect from it. Time takes it all; it is only the matter… of time."

"Kurumi-sama." A scientist stepped forward. "We need to replace the insulation of the box, seeing its current state…"

Watching the once proud, flawless block of metal, now it was all corroded and on the verge to fall apart. The egghead started to feel distressed standing so close to it.

"Hmm, indeed. No matter how much I want him to be free, it is not yet the time. We need to replace the alloy on the outer layers."

"What about the insides?"

"Don't even bother with it. We neither have the personnel nor the materials to replace it all. We are already risking exposure. Opening up the shell in this stage may risk the loss of control, my dear is a very distressed state now, something most likely disturbed his dreams. Did you managed to separate those brain waves from his own?" Watching the scientist not far from her with her artificial eyes, the egghead watched his notepad.

"No, we still searching why the specimens always end up with heavy dissociative personality disorder…"

"Hmm, there must be a reason behind it…" Kurumi fondled her chin, only coming back when one of the third scientists asked.

"Kurumi-sama, if you allow me to ask. What do we do after we let it go? After all, that's the plan, no?"

Walking further away from the box, a few scientists already waited for her with spare clothes, bandages, and a replacement arm.

"Ghhh!" she bit her lip under the prosthetic arm connected to her nerves. It was not a pleasant process. "I will notify you in time…"

'Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!' "What the heck happened!" in the next moment, the boiling Akainu, and a few armed marine bursts forward, appearing behind the sliding doors. "The whole ship shook! We almost flipped by a wave!"

Kurumi did not bother by the admiral, just leisurely equipped the spare lab coat. "Nothing much, Admiral, just a minor complication with the specimen."

Looking around, the whole lab was a mess, Akainu less call it a "minor," more like a "major" complication. "I see that, still, the place looks like a freaking sea king rampaged through it! I ask you once again? What is in that box? If you don't tell me, I will consider it insubordination, and I will execute you, your whole crew, and that thing myself!"

Seeing him pointing at the box, Kurumi just watched it with a smile. "That's Admiral, the question of the century. Unfortunately, even after so much research. Even we, the members of the Government secret research division not able to identify the true nature of it. Even Vegapunk-sama was not able to fully identify what is that, he created."

Akainu just shrugged, looking really distressed. "So you say, even you don't know?"

"How should we know?" she walked closer once more twinkling her seductive eyelashes under her shades, caressing the corroded surface with her prosthetic arm. "Its true nature not yet revealed to us." then her dubious smile once more pictured on her face burned face. "But in a few days, you will know it, I am sure, Admiral. Once the time comes, we will all see its true, horrific brilliance!"

Her artificial eyes flashed, madness lingering in them for a moment.

"…" the Admiral hated the vibes he got from the women's direction, it was almost worse than the feeling he got from that box, but he had clear orders. And in order to fulfill the will of justice, he will bear it for a while longer.

"So, how long until we reach our prey?"

"A few more days, give or take and we will be in the intended position."

"Good…" the woman nodded solemn, glancing back the admiral apathetic. "Make sure everything is set, Admiral, we can't disturb the dear with bad circumstances any further. After all…" she placed her hand once more on the corroded, molding surface, caressing it gently. "We can't disappoint him. He is the dearest of all. The key to our evolution, and future. He suffered so much; he deserves some peace."

"I hope you know what are you doing, head researcher Kurumi. If you dare to endanger my crew or the whole operation in any way, I will personally dispose of you, and your little toy."

On the admiral's threat, she could only smile. Yes, how should she feel fear in the verge of greatness?

"Very well Admiral duly noted…"

After this, the woman bandaged her face with a great practice, waving him away leisurely, and poor Akainu can't do anything just walk away fuming. He had his orders, and this lady had her permission to do as she wished. Working directly for the Celestial Dragons, and the Empty Throne had its perks.

 **Scene Change: Somewhere in the New World: With the Whitebeard Fleet:**

Around seven days passed since Ace, and the rest made the vow. And ever since they prepared for the coming day. Prepared to split, train, and once again reunite in the "promised" place.

Even now, on the temporarily named command ship, the former comrades made their last tearful goodbyes, knowing very well, they most likely not meet each other for a long time.

"I will miss you, buddy!"

"Eat plentifully, will ya? What happens with you guys without my meals?" grinned a sizable man with the attire of a chef, and many pirates patted his back, drinking one last time together.

Watching them, Ace could only shake his head, turning back to see the horizon, and the calm waves somber.

"Ahh, good times." around them, the first sizable remains of the once great fleet dispersed, now only a few ships lingered around. Since the vow, day by day their comrades left, taking their way into a new horizon.

"Ace…"

"Jozu." the hulking man grinned, stepped on his side.

"Aren't you supposed to leave as well? I am sure your crew is waiting for you."

"Hmph…" the man just shrugged, shaking his head with a grin. "Not yet, besides, we decided with Marco to leave together."

"So you leave your crew, huh?"

"Not entirely, it will be in good hands in my vice's until our return. Marco and I decided to leave together to train."

"I see."

"What about you, don't you want to join us?"

Ace turned solemn for a moment, turning his head away. Since he came to this decision, no day passed not thinking about this. Indeed, it was one of the hardest decision he had to make.

"No, it will be better if I do it alone. For all of us, from time to time, you need some time alone to appreciate things. And for me to learn some self-respect and a few more moves. I need to do this alone."

"Hmm, I see…" Jozu just nodded appreciating, watching his friend concerned.

"You aware, we are being followed?"

"Yes, I know…" Ace started to walk around, inspecting his crew doing their best to prepare the ship for the two years long slumber. "They are on our heels, our lookout spot a few ships. Unfortunately, we don't know how many of them will come."

"It would be better if we spread right away, or simply tighten our ranks, preparing to battle. This is just too reckless. They can hunt us down if they want to one by one."

"Hmm, that may be true. Unfortunately, we don't know their number yet. We only glimpsed a few ships. If we scatter right away or tighten our ranks, they would be suspicious and would jump on us like hungry wolves. Considering they possibly know who we are, the least they will do is to send one or two admirals on our neck to capture us."

"Ah, I see. So you rather sacrifice yourself than letting most of our people die." For a moment, Jozu's expression was solemn, then turned angry. "Are you stupid, or what, Ace? Do you really want to sacrifice yourself once more? After all that what we, what Pops sacrificed for you?" he grabbed his shoulder with his one remained arm, looking deeply in his dark eyes. "Do you really want to throw it all away?"

"Of course not!" Firefist looked away. "But it is our only chance. If we turtle, we will be all annihilated. If we start to flee all at once, they will jump on us like rabid dogs waiting for a meal! But if we leave slowly, one by one. Even if one of us is attacked, that one will relay the message, the identity and the direction of the attackers."

"Ah, I see…" Jozu nodded with wise eyes. "It is still too risky; we need to leave as soon as possible."

"Don't worry; I don't intend to sacrifice myself. Pops and the rest of you sacrificed too much to allow such senseless game."

"I hope so very much…"

"Ace, we have a problem." in the next moment, Marco appeared, carrying a spyglass with himself.

"Look…" handing him, then pointing in the right direction. Ace right away recognized the familiar silhouettes in the glass.

"Hmm, warships closing on us? Why I am not surprised?" he mumbled, and the crew gathered behind his back, the remained ships closed on his position, prepared for battle.

"Captain, what're your orders?"

Behind him, his crew prepared, willing to fight until the end. All vicious, the worst motherfuckers the sea can offer. All bad, players of nightmares of many Navy soldiers' dreams. Yes, indeed, his people were just like that. The Navy and the WG never liked them just because they wanted to live free, not to be chained to the whims of the Celestial Dragons and the like.

"Well guys, what do you say? Do you want to piss them off one last time before we leave?"

Everyone started to grin, waiting to pick a fight one last time before their long goodbye. "Uwaa!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Ace clapped his hands.

"So then, I assume you have a plan, Ace…"

"Hmmm." Ace grinned and explained his plan. He expected them to bring at least one admiral, so he planned according to to the beginning.

…

A few hours later, in the Admiral's flagship.

"Hmmm… " Akainu hummed, watching the closing remains of the Whitebeard fleet through his spyglass.

"Admiral, why did you let those convicts go?" as natural, many of his soldiers complained him letting go the few Whitebeard ships those slowly leaked away in the last few days. Albeit he and his crew had the chance to raid them and capture their crew. It was not his intention.

"They are small fish compared to the real prize we are after. Even if they flee now, the long arm of justice will reach them sooner or later. In time, we will capture, or kill all of them. But if we allow Ace, Jozu, Marco, or the remained executives go. They can cause us great trouble later."

"A few of them already left though…"

The Admiral just hmph-ed, shaking his head. "Does not matter. Alone, they worth not much against an Admiral and the composed might of justice."

Even if it was hard to think about it, Akainu was well aware of his, and his crew's chances if the remained division commanders of the former Whitebeard fleet band together. If they had attacked one of the retreating ships back then, the pirates would have turtled right away. One needed to make a certain sacrifice, and be patient to gain a long term profit.

Akainu was a realist when it comes to combat and tactic, even against Whitebeard, he had his tactic planned in detail how to weaken, and provoke the old man before going against him — calculating the surrounding and the people around before he made his moves. The only miscalculation he made how intensely he will counterattack.

Just now, if he would have attacked the passing ships, they would have warned the whole fleet about their presence and the composition of his fleet. And that would end up the entire Whitebeard pirates banding together once more, against such force, even he had to consider his steps.

No matter how strong Akainu was, he was well aware; he can't protect every ship of his. He was but one man. And he trusted not the success of this "new project" to protect it at all cost. Believed it not enough to entrust it the life of his crew, and the success of this operation just for that thing.

Not after Whitebeard humiliated him back then! Not after Ace escaped, leaving him shambles. Not after he failed to kill Angel so miserably! Not after even in his death, Newgate pulled a huge jest on the whole World Government and the Navy!

Each of the pirates in their crew was the top notch of their kind. The cream of the top. With years of experience of dirty play and fighting. Compared to them, most of his men he managed to scrape together and fill the emptied ranks of his crew after the war were still rookies.

Indeed, most of them showed promise, and one day would live to be a great Marine, the fighter of justice. But for that, people needed time to grow. Actual fighting experience. But with that short amount of time, and with the urging deadline of this mission, this was all he had managed to bring.

"Does not matter. Our main objective to either capture or kill Ace and the remained division commanders. If all of them were here, our fleet would fall in a short time."

"Admiral, you saying…" the rookie Marine gulped in fear. "They are that strong?"

"Aren't you were there under the war?" Akainu watched the marine with a smug expression.

"No-No, Sir! I was stationed elsewhere…"

"Hmm, I see…" the red dog of the Navy put a cigar in his mouth, lighting it with his finger.

It was sensible, albeit the presence of Marines were heavy on Marineford under the war, most of their forces were still outside, protecting the domain of the World Government from the threats of other fronts.

"Hmph!"

Heavy windblown swept through the ship, making many Marine lose their balance, a few even their caps.

"It seems, they are advancing, and banded together, hmm… I see. So they recognized us."

The Admiral expected this, and honestly, this is why he allowed a few ships to slip away. All the division commanders together would be too much even for him.

Not far from him Kurumi stood, resting her hand on the shoulders of a short figure. Not one crewmember saw this kid until now. And they started to get nervous. They will fight with vicious pirates in a few minutes; a kid had nothing to do here.

"Are you excited, my dear? This will be your first show…"

Naturally, the Marines watched with dubious expression what the bandaged woman do with the short kid in a restraint jacket. "What she is doing with him?"

"Why that kid in that restraint jacket?"

On the child's head, a strange helmet was visible. No eyeholes, or any opening visible on it and it was plain dark. On its forehead, a label can be read, "PZ-1-13".

"Hmm, what the heck is this?" Akainu mumbled as he walked near the strange duo.

"Head researcher Kurumi, what this kid is doing in my ship? Better question, why is he in that restraint jacket?!"

"…" The kid watched Akainu for a moment, saying nothing. His arms hung lifeless limp in his undone jacket. Not even properly tied, the sleeves naturally were too long, dragged on the ground, giving the child an odd look.

"Oh!" for a moment, Kurumi smiled, removing her shades, revealing her cybernetic eye implants. "He is PZ-1. PZ-1, welcome Admiral Akainu!"

Looking at first Akainu, then Kurumi, the boy tilted his head, the red dog immediately recognized the sturdy collar around his neck. It was evident it was some kind of shock collar made of some type of Sea Stone alloy.

"Don't be shy; he is friend…" Kurumi pushed him forward gently, and the boy nodded, bowing respectfully.

"…"

"He is a little bit shy, but a good boy. You will see, with him, we will eradicate the scum of the sea under a short time. He is the key to our future, Admiral Akainu. He is the pride, and best hope of our research division."

Akainu still glared at the boy; he had an awfully lousy feeling come from the little guy. And he can't help, but this feeling made him remember a certain whitehead pirate with apocalyptic powers. He just gets the same vibes from him.

'Sss….' A few cannon balls and moderately heavy items started to float, and the crew began to freak out as an invisible wave reached them. Ghostly moans began to whisper and heard on the ship.

"I hear voices?"

"What is this?"

"A… A ghost?!" several of them even saw ghastly apparition appear, grinning them with an awful visage.

"Now then admiral, he can feel malicious intent and react awfully to it. Please don't anger him, for the sake of all of us. Please, at least near him, restrain what you think."

Seeing Kurumi's expression which hinted her seriousness, and being hit by that awful feeling, the Admiral can't help but shrug; a cold wind washed over his shoulders, like a pair of invisible hands touched him, leaving a bloody handprint on the back of his jacket.

"Just make sure the brat will do his work, I care not about the rest. If he goes out of hand, I will put him down for good."

'You are not nice…' Suddenly, the next sentence invaded Sakazuki's mind, making the man shudder and look around.

"Of course, that's only natural…" Nodding vigorously, the bandaged lady felt a tugging feeling on her coat; the kid watched her expectantly.

"Oh, you want more sweet? How do we ask it nicely?" even bandaged, her smile seemed motherly, emitted the warm one might expect from such person, and her feelings seemingly transmitted to the little guy.

Immediately, the voice of a child entered her mind.

'Please, give me sweet, mother…'

"Good boy…" she patted his head, giving him some sweet from her pocket. Immediately, the little guy recognized her prosthetic arm.

'I am sorry…' his voice was sorrowful, feeling awful about his lack of control.

"Ah, don't bother with it. What's an arm compared to your happiness? By the way, why not use your voice? It is more pleasant."

'Sorry, it is easier to speak like this. Less noisy. Do I fix it to you?' he pointed at her arm in the end.

"You can do that now?"

He just simply nodded, giving a smile under his helmet. 'I learn, every day. Gain more and more control. It is still noisy, but it gets better over time… the voices still loud though.'

"What do they say?"

'They want me to do things… one says awfull things, and want me to do evil things. The second says you are just using me for your own end. Both urged me to break free and find a pale lady I often see in my dreams.'

"A pale lady?" Kurumi's expression turned more rigid and serious. "I hope you don't believe those voices, you know they are not real…"

'Yes, I always say it to them. After saying it, ignoring them long enough, and taking my medicine, they usually go away… it helps…'

His voice was still fractured, but it was a lot clearer than the first time he started to speak with her. He rarely speaks, or interact with anyone else, but Kurumi and Vegapunk. Naturally, a few scientists also reported hearing his voice in their head, but they were quickly relocated.

Kurumi, naturally kept this well secret, outside of her, only Vegapunk know about this ability. It was evident how much the head scientist the WG trusted her to appoint her to PZ-1 caretaker. It was apparent how much her self-proclaimed love meant to her.

No researchers would be willing to work near — as they call it — the "thing" if they get wind it can read most people's mind — those with little to no mental resistance — from a distance, through the insulation field. It will cause a massive drop in their staff members if it gets out. That, considering the hazard of this job would be quite unfortunate.

"Hmm, I see. I am glad…" she patted his head once more. "About my arm. Thank you, but actually, I like this arm better. It is a lot more functional than the old was…"

'I did well?'

The small boy watched her with an unknown expression on his face.

"Hmm, no, I would say no, because you damage the equipment, but you were not bad either. Next time, please watch out those impulses; those devices are quite expensive."

'I see, can I still get sweets?'

"Very well. You deserve it." offering it from her open palm, the little pebble started to float, passing through the restraint helmet like it was not even there.

'Yummy…'

"Now, let's speak about your task."

'Will it, makes mommy happy?'

"Hmm, very much…" she hummed with an innocent expression. "There are bad people there…" she pointed at the closing Whitebeard fleet. "They hurt many good people. They need to be punished."

'They were bad?'

"Umu! Pretty much! Your task will be to punish them once I give the signal. Easy, right…?"

The boy just nodded, understanding his task.

'Go, now?'

"No, once I say so, my dear. If you do this task right, we can visit those kids in the lab. For now, please try to sense how many people are in those ships."

Like a giddy boy of his age, the good news made the boy jump up and down in happiness. The whole ship shook and trembled under the uncontrolled impulses of his. Immediately after that, he was doing his job.

Sakazuki just shrugged, going back to do his work.

"Admiral, one more word…"

"Hmmm?"

"Once I say the word, please withdraw your forces, immediately. We don't want unnecessary collateral damage."

"Just what do you think, who are you to order me. The Admiral of the Navy around!? Don't you feel you will lose your head?! You whore!"

His tone was definitely, pissed off. How dare this trollop order him around!?

"Wha, What's happening? Admiral, help!"

Immediately a certain pressure descended on the whole crew, guns pointed at the Admiral, fully loaded and ready to fire. All his team with weak mental resistances affected. Weapons are laying around loosely also raised, loaded themselves. The floating blades started to emit a strange glow, giving Akainu a sense of danger. Every people in the ship felt their movement became sluggish.

"Admiral, please. We don't want any unnecessary collateral damage. I ask you, please, withdraw your forces when I ask you. Else, I will be forced to practice my authorities the Empty Throne, and Commander in Chief Kong bestowed me."

Akainu was conflicted. He knows it very well; if he destroys this lady and the brat, he will be condemned as a traitor, the enemy of justice. But he can't help but had an awful feeling coming from that kid; his instinct told, no! Screamed to him to destroy the child now, and deal with Ace and the rest with his own hands, or he will regret it later.

"Hmph! Fine then, but one bad move, and I will crush both of you. For the sake of justice, I will put you down!"

"Duly noted, Admiral. Now then, be a good doggy, and do your job."

Fuming, the Admiral retreated, for now. And the pressure immediately lessened, the Marines with weak mental resistance regained control and collapsed, and many weapons clanged on the deck, losing their hue.

"Thank you; it was, impressive; I did not know you already have so much control."

'Said. Learning…'

The duo turned back, watching the warships before them. Naturally, the Admiral's flagship was several rows back. Command ships out of defensive and command structure reasons rarely sail at the front line.

"I don't like this…" muttered Kurumi, biting her index finger. Those ships come too straight for her liking; something was not right…

'Mother…' PZ-1 pulled her sleeves.

"Hmm, what's the matter, did you found something odd?"

'Yes…'

…

Some time passed, and the Whitebeard fleet was on the line of fire.

'Bang! Bang! Bang!'

The front cannons of the Navy Warships fired ceaselessly, caring not about any life, or the fact they might damage any vital target.

"Hmm…" Akauni huffed, watching the scene with contempt. He felt no pity for those bastards. It was too easy to act himself or send any of his vice commanders to take care of them, and all in all, it would be too reckless. Why should he go, when he can blow them to smithereens from the far.

For now, the most he will do is to wait until they reach closer, and attempt to board them.

"Aghhh!" one by one, the defending pirates fall. Their ships still strode forward without stop, not even slowing for a moment.

The ships of the Whitebeard fleet were sturdy ones, Edward Newgate made sure his every vessel made from the best material, reinforced in the right places to be able to rip through an enemy of the ship if the commander decided to ram the enemy.

Their usual tactic was this. Speed near the enemy, board them, then either capture them overwhelming the opposition with sheer numbers or sink the enemy ships with broadside cannons. And considering the sheer size of their vessels and the barrels they had on their side, this was the most logical plan for each encounter.

He felt something was off though, although the enemy fired back. Their numbers were less than he expected, a lot less he might say, he barely spotted any movement on the deck. Thought, maybe most of them hid in the belly of the ship, sparing their numbers and strength for close quarter combat.

"Something is wrong…"

The cannon fire went on and off. But neither side seemed to care much about this; they just get closer and closer to each other without caring about the causalities.

And then…

"What are they doing?"

"Is they increase their speed?"

The Marines started to feel uneasy in the first rows, seeing the ever closing, and speeding humongous ships.

"Increase the fire rate!"

"Stop them!"

"Brace for impact!"

"Diversion maneuvers!"

Many commands went up and down, and numerous rookie Marine panicked. Only their superiors who experienced various battles kept them in line.

The Whitebeard fleet advancement was too sudden, with the ships behind their back the Marines had no time to move out from the way.

"Brace for impact!"

Most ships and their crew in the front rows of the attack line prepared themselves for the coming impact. It was not unusual the pirates use such a tactic, and Akainu directly ordered expendable ships he would have decommissioned soon to take the front rows, equipping them less manpower than other vessels. Even if those pirates destroy them, it will be not a significant loss.

'Crash!'

The battle went on, but as Akainu first expected, something was off. The pirates barely exerted any effort to board them, and it was strangely off why their number was so scarce. According to the reports, their numbers supposed to be higher than this, a lot higher, as well, the number of ships was also gappy. It was around half he expected.

"Dammit…"

"Admiral, look!"

"What is it!?"

"They! They are speeding up! They are pushing our own ships against our lines!"

"Dammit! I know something was off! Evasive maneuver! Keep those damn wreckages out from us!" he gives the order, but Kurumi already made her decision.

"Hold the line Admiral, hold it at all cost!"

"Wha- How dare! What are you doing you crazy bitch!"

"Upon my authority, I order you, hold the line, and turn the ships 180 degrees. Prepare to move forward when the enemy appears."

"What do you say? Our back will be completely exposed to cannon fire and those wreckages if we do that? And what enemy, the enemy is before…?" The Admiral remained silent for a moment, grabbing his handheld communication snail.

"Where is that damn submarine division? Report!"

'Static shizzle!'

"Those crafty bastards…!"

He started to glimpse what happened, despite their best efforts, the enemy managed to scramble their communication lines somehow, and either divert, destroy or evade their submarines in short order. But that can't be! There was no way Whitebeard…

"That bastard equipped his ships before the war…" his arm started to boil, and poor snail-like creature can only vail for a moment before cooked alive. "Dammit!"

Subs were somewhat new things in warfare, and the ones the navy used were extra expensive. It was impossible to cover the whole area with submarines; even the Navy would go bankrupt with such endeavor. Also, the waters underneath them turn muddy under the chaos of the battle; without radar, it was impossible to detect other ships underwater. And there were a few good methods to hide the ships from detection.

"But where are they?"

As the Admiral asked this, the Whitebeard ships got dangerously close, pushing on and on the Marine ships forward to the main line. "Admiral, if we not move…"

'Boom! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!'

At the next moment, the almost emptied Whitebeard ships self-detonated. Destroying the marine ships near them, and crippling the closest vessels. Some completely crippled, unable to move anymore, some slightly damaged. The pushed wreckages accelerated the process as the carried powder detonated, vomiting further waves of wooden, and iron shrapnel.

"Aggh!"

"My arm!"

"My leg!"

The pirates were prepared, filling their ships with explosives, and items functioned as shrapnel once the ships detonated, tearing apart many brave marines, or injuring them severely.

'Fhvum! Fhvum! Fhvum!'

Around Akainu a few rookie marines immediately died or got injured. Only those with Haki, experience to dance away from the way of the explosively accelerating shrapnel, adequate devil fruit, and standing in a protected zone survived.

"Status report!" Sakazuki barked angry, the holes on his body immediately filling up with lava and formed anew.

"Our ranks suffered heavy casualties Admiral! Many of our freshmen injured, not combat able."

"Dammit!"

Looking in the direction of Kurumi and the brat, they still stood motionless, completely calm. The woman lighted a smoke, puffing it leisurely.

Around them, the deck was like a slice of swiss cheese, everywhere, except a half circular place around them — where the area was like some kind of bubble protected them and the rest of the scientist team and CP agents behind them — the ground and environment was charred.

"Hmm, so you say, they are underneath us?" Kurumi sipped her expensive cigar, puffing out the smoke lazily.

'Yes…'

She just smiled, chuckling low. "Oh, how sly of you, Firefist, Jozu the diamond, and the rest… you did well notifying me back then. Who knows, maybe they could even get away in confusion."

Watching them, Akainu started to shiver, not because of the kid, but because of the feeling, he got from that woman. Her smile signed the battle would end soon, not a way one might expect at first.

"Admiral, order your forces. Whatever happens next, don't act, even if it's Firefist or any division commander that appears. Hold your soldiers back! Move not an inch! Don't let them provoke you!"

"What are you planning?"

"Just a little bit demonstration…" she said only that much, watching the set holographic watch on her prosthetic.

"Calculating their possible speed underwater, adding the variables, yes!" her eyes flashed in a mad glee.

"Ten seconds."

"Nine, eight, seven…" she counted slowly, then gave one last look to PZ-1, a motherly smile one might not expect from a crazy scientist like her.

"Yūrei, go, let's play with them. It is time, show them, your grace…"

'Is those people want to play? What if I make them mad too? You know what happened last time. I was scolded by Mr. Vegapunk. All those kids, they don't play with me anymore. They must be mad at me. They just laid all around in pieces, ignoring me completely.'

Kurumi remembered the accident. It was the first time they tried to introduce a PZ-1 unit to other kids to give at least one of them some foundation, and emotional training.

It was too easy to figure out what happened; they needed to thoroughly clean, and disinfect the whole room after the accident. A few from their staff right away requested their relocation, which, afterward came with their elimination.

"Don't worry about it, dear. They want to play. Besides, they killed many of our friends. They are bad people. You don't have to worry even if you break a few of them."

'Bad?' innocently, PZ-1 asked, seemingly, he did not know this word at all.

"Bad means, they did wrong things with our friends, dear. Their acts were less than desired. But, let's give them another chance. Go, let's play them. Don't worry about holding back… they are quite sturdy fellows."

The scientist lady patted his shoulders, and the boy nodded. Immediately his legs left the ground, an invisible force started to move his body up in the air and forward.

"What the…" several items also started to float upward, like gravity not even affected them. And just like that, the boy leisurely floated, floated and floated until a point. 'Fhowm!' disappeared for a moment, then blinking into existence into a different place.

'You can't hide! I see you! Let's play!'

Tendrils of darkness and light started to materialize, forming small wings on his back. And for a moment, nothing happened. Just when PZ-1 raised his oversized sleeves the water underneath him started to tremble.

'Rise! I found you!'

"What the…!"

Akainu and his crew saw many things, the red dog of the Navy even know an admiral candidate who had a similar ability — gravity manipulation. But this, this was absurd in a whole new level.

"A whole block of water, in such size?"

The gap remained after the removed humongous block of water quickly closed, creating great waves almost flipped even the huge warships positioned at least several kilometers away.

"Their ships! All of them in that water block!" many Marine gasped, brushing their eyes, thinking it was some kind of mirage.

"Hmm…" Kurumi made notes in her notebook, smiling satisfied. "His growth is astonishing! After so many failures, we finally have a breakthrough! Vegapunk-sama will be elated!"

Yes, indeed, the missing Whitebeard ships tried to sneak away underwater. Using scrambling equipment Whitebeard got before the war, using, secure channels to blind the submarines and taking advantage out of the chaos, and the detonation caused to get away.

It would have worked flawlessly, if not PZ-1 around. From his supernatural senses, such measly methods can't protect. From magic, the psychic capabilities of an Esper, and the overcharged supernatural senses Angel's blood granted PZ-1, hardly anyone can hide — even if the latter three things were still in the maturing stage, it provided enough feedback for the young man to sense several humongous ships passing underwater easily.

"Is he, freezing it!?"

In the next moment, a transparent crystal shell started to form around the humongous bubble of water, enclosing it in a diamond-hard ice.

'Pretty…' thought Yūrei with a fascinated expression under his helmet, and then…

'Shake! Shake! Shake!'

Like a kid who gets his hands on a snow globe, or more like a Yo-Yo, PZ-1, Aka, Yūrei shook his clenched fist, and the water filled "snowglobe" followed custom floating in the air, making many Whitebeard ship collide in the chaos inside, crashing against the hard outer shell and each other. A twister started to form, increasing the confusion even more.

Their Seastone coating, the reinforced body, and the air bubble protected the vessel from seawater still held itself despite the violent treatment, as it was extra sturdy, but if this goes on, they will inevitably break each other to smithereens.

"What the hell!?"

"What's happening?"

Jozu, Ace, Marco and the rest of the former Whitebeard pirates could barely get a hold on the deck. Many of their comrades already fell out from the thin layer of the oxygen bubble, suffocating. The ones with devil fruits right away lost all their strength, drowning, like a heavy rock.

"Ace! What's happening?"

"Do you think I know? I am just as confused as you!"

If you think, it was some kind of Super Tier ability PZ-1 used, you are wrong. It was a simple telekinesis. Telekinesis was the most basic Esper class ability back in the game — worked like a specialized mage hand in DND — and being Yūrei originated from Angel's DNA — from the person who was one of the strongest, if not the strongest Esper back in the game with World Champion title and classes — even in his flawed, incomplete state he could do this easily.

As for the shell, it was simple ice formed through extreme reactions, reinforced, held together, and compressed to its utmost limit by supernatural forces.

To resist, or even try to block psychic skills, one needed the have the necessary resistance value against reality warping, and supernatural effects and skills. Also, anyone without mental resistances was a sheep before the hungry lion once they meet an Esper class character.

Now, Ace or anyone with high enough Haki control might resist simple telekinesis or other low tier abilities for a certain level. But being the water had no will of its own, being it was just a physical object, a mass of the lifeless particle, no matter the mass, or the quantity, it can be easily manipulated as the user willed it.

All it of it took from PZ-1's part to control that huge mass, and form the ice shell around it was concentration. A matter of processing capability that was needed to process the reality equations necessary for every Esper skills and ability.

Trapped in the water bubble which formed a huge sphere high in the air. Ace and the rest was like fish washed on the shores. If they could not give the environment resistance, or will of its own which can resist this effect, they would be mercilessly crushed by the Whitebeard ships continuously collided against each other, and the outer layer. Yanked left and right by both the twister formed inside and the centrifugal force PZ-1 generated by playing Yo-Yo with the sphere.

"Ace!"

"Thinking!" Ace roared back, grinding hard both his brain and his teeth. His body might be made from fire, but the air bubble around their ship strained dangerously, it was on the verge to burst.

"Head Researcher Kurumi! What the heck is this!? Who is that kid?!" On his ship, Akainu grabbed the woman's shirt, bringing her close to his smoking face. "Answer me! What kind of monster you created!"

Immediately, the CP agents and the PX units prepared themselves. Having the order to protect the head researcher at all cost, they hesitated not, not even against an Admiral.

"Admiral Akainu, stand down! In the name of the Empty Throne and the World Government, I order you! Let go Head Researcher Kurumi!" one of the agents warned him, but the admiral did not respond, just glared daggers with the apathetically staring woman. It was evident she was not scared at all. From her face completely missing the common, scared to death expression Sakazuki was so accustomed of.

'Suuu…' she huffed out the smoke from her mouth, directly into the Admiral's face.

"I said to you Admiral, don't you remember?" the Admiral let her go, and she dusted her lab coat leisurely, turning back towards the "battlefield." "He is our best hope. The catalyst of our evolution."

In her artificial eyes, the light of want, the view of curiosity and regret lit anew. So many sorrow, so many tries, so many hope, she experienced all of it, just as her research crew. Just as every deceased, and survivor members of the staff. They know too well what would entail if they simply give up. The consequences most likely would be apocalyptic.

"We failed so many times; we restarted so many times. We sacrificed so much to let this chance go! Our every attempt was a failure before. But after every fall, we learned new things, a new path opened! We stood right back, and continued our path… pushing further and further ahead."

Before her eyes, the numerous death, and the times when they had to discard the specimen flashed.

"And we tried, and we tried, and we tried. Over and over and over again… And here he is now." with an open palm, Kurumi reached forward, trying to grab the bouncing floating orb in the far.

"I wonder, what she would say seeing our efforts — seeing him. Would be she angry about what we had done? Enraged? Furious? Would she destroy us right away? Or proud we managed to recreate one of her own. Her own blood and flesh…" pulling back her hand, she continued to take notes.

Amidst writing intensely, Kurumi mumbled all of this and was both terrified and giddy like a schoolgirl. Indeed, it was one of her greatest desire to know; what was the opinion of the "original" one about their work. But, she did not want to showcase PZ-1 yet, they still so much work to do. Once presented, she wants to show him in his best.

'Ugh…'

"What happened?"

PZ-1 grabbed his chest; it was evident he had some kind of seizure. 'Cough! Cough! Cough!'

Only thanks to the blood collector installed in his helmet he could throw up, it was evident the creators of the mask expected something like this would happen.

"Oh…" Kurumi just sighed disappointedly. "Yes, it is too early for him; he is still not battle tested…"

Amidst his violent coughs, Yūrei lost his concentration, and the surface of the water globe started to ripple violently, the ice crackled and started to fracture, and like when you pop a soap bubble, it burst apart, vomiting sharp ice islands, pouring all the water back in the ocean.

'Splash! Crash!'

Millions of gallons of water crashed back in the sea, causing mighty waves — thousands of tons of ships fallen back, crashing against the hard surface of the water. Evidently, only a few ships survived, or, better said not fall apart right away.

Barely breathing, Ace gasped for air. A few crewmembers managed to resuscitate him before dying.

"Ar-Are we survived?"

Looking around, many of his comrade missing, or their bodies lying around bloodied and dead, torn apart, or plastered to mincemeat. The missing either dead suffocated in the water, killed by one of the stray projectiles the deadly twister throw around, or utterly crushed by the sheer force of collisions with other objects the water carried.

Under the sheer gravitation pressure, centrifugal force and every other impact coming in the calculation, even their fishmen members could hardly survive. Most who tried to get out from the bubble by swimming through the storm and tried their luck in the water either pasted into mincemeat when two ships meet, turned into swiss cheese when the revolving projectiles hit them, realized there is no way out meeting the diamond-like ice wall, or even, simply failed to reach the outer wall of the globe at all.

Strangely, this bubble constructed that way not to let anyone escape without the proper piercing power. Even Jozu could hardly crack the outer layer.

"Barely…" Marco stood up, drenched completely; he felt horrible. A deep gash visible on his side. Even with his powers, immersed in seawater weakened his regenerative abilities considerably.

"What the heck was this!?" Vista roared enraged, strapping back his words on his side. His head is bleeding badly, barely a few of his crewmates alive around him.

He was on a separate ship than his comrades traveled, planning to leave with his crew the shortest way possible when all went shit.

"What are they waiting for? We are fully open…" Vista did not like the sight came before him. Not at all! Those Navy warships just waited there, not even moving an inch since the whole thing started.

"Captain! Something is in the air?"

"Is that a kid?"

Many survivor members already recognized the figure floating in the air, clothed in a restraint jacket which was strangely too big for him.

'Gulp. Wheeze. Wheeze…' PZ-1 breathed heavy, under his restraint helmet his face was full of perspiration. His eyes and nose are bleeding. 'My head. Hurt. The voices… too loud! I need to land.'

"Who is that kid…" Marco gritted his teeth. The kid was strangely familiar to him.

Before it all started, when the water began to move strangely around them, he saw this kid floating in the air. At first, he thought nothing about him, believing him as a simple mirage. But now, out of the water, he started to worry, he had a bad feeling about this.

'Touch…' PZ-1 landed on the deck Ace, Jozu, Marco and a few survivors stationed, and all of them just stared him.

Breathing heavy, and sitting down to catch his breath, the kid started to speak.

"Hello. I am PZ-1-13. Or as mom used to call me, Yūrei, it is nice to see you." his voice was gentle, but a little bit coarse thanks to the blood he caught up.

Innocently, PZ-1 bowed forward, cross-legged, and the people around just stared him confused.

"Who is the kid?"

"Why is he wearing that helmet?"

"Ace, I have an awful feeling…" Marco whispered to Firefist, and the captain had to agree. Since he spotted that kid, he can't help but shiver.

"Thank you, to playing with Me." like a good child; he bowed once more.

"Playing? What the hell are you speaking about the boy?"

"It is called, Yo-yo, right…?" collecting some water in his hand, starting to play with it once more the same way. "It was fun, more fun than sitting in that gloomy box mother always tell me to stay…"

Everyone just stared at him in disbelief, unable to believe what he said, most even smiled on the very idea such a small kid was able to do such a thing, and decimate their crew and forces this way.

It was maybe just to calm themselves after such a humiliating escape attempt; it gave them some kind of a relief to think and joke around with such an absurd thing that such a small child was able to do this. But for a few, it was a real possibility, the few who saw him floating outside of the bubble, a few who was able to spot him waving his arm around like some kind of maestro started to feel just how much danger his mere existence entail.

"Kid…" Jozu stepped before the kid, on his face a dour expression. "I hope you can explain yourself. Do you have any idea what have you done!? You killed thousands of people! How could you do this to us?!"

Yūrei just tilted his head, looking around. "Sorry… I am sleepy now… can I go to sleep now? I… I start to feel tired…"

"Sorry? Sleepy!? Tired!?" Jozu's started to see red hearing this. "Is that all you can say!? You killed them! What kind of monster capable of killing in cold blood!?"

He grabbed the boy's jacket and raised him without resistance. "What kind of monster you are?"

"But, mother said, you are bad, and I can play with you… monster? What that word means?"

"What!?" Jozu backed for a moment, unable to believe what he hears.

"Kid, I think, your "mother" misled you…" Marco stepped forward, still angry. But if what the kid said is true, then it was not him to blame, but the Navy who brainwash a kid this way.

"Misled?" Yūrei tilted his head; there were so many words he knows not the meaning of.

"Lied…"

"No, she would never… YOU ARE THE ONE LYING! SHE WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE BAD!"

Jozu felt pushed back and crashed into the wreckage, PZ-1 immediately started to float.

"Kid! Listen to me! Those people of the Navy and the World Government lied to you! They want to use you as a weapon! Don't believe their lies! They always do the same thing, manipulate people and turn them on each other! Believe me; they are not as good as you may think about them."

Ace was aware, this was a horrible idea, but to save his crew, he would have done anything, even risking to make an attempt to invite this kid in their ranks. Seeing his power, most likely he was their only chance to survive and get away.

"Come with us! We will show you the world! We will…!" Ace offered his hand, but the boy's next sentence stopped him.

"You… I feel you are not lying. But… then mother… she as well not lying. I, I am confused…"

Grabbing his head, an absolute pressure started to build up in his head, and around him. The whole ship and the surrounding environment shook, creating terrible waves and creating a storm, several lighting colored black and white charred the ship's deck. Even Akainu command ship hit by the waves, shaking.

"Why! Why! Why!? MY head! **ENOUGH! ENOUGH! ENOUGH! ENOUGH! I HAD ENOUGH! STOP SHOUTING! YOU BURSTing MY HEAD!"**

Under his helmet, his eyes filled with blood, and an immense psychic might started to gather in his body.

"Shit! Ace!"

"Fire on him!"

"No!" Ace cried out and tried to block the projectiles with his body, but it was too late, one by one, the remained pirates started to fire missiles both with their remained cannons and guns. Yet, it was all without avail, as all of them stopped by a barrier, grabbed by an invisible hand.

 **"I KNEW IT! YOU JUST WANT TO HURT ME! The voices were right! Mother was right! You are really…"** a drop of tear rolled on his cheek. "… are bad. **AHHHHHHH**!"

Like a banshee, Yūrei cried out in pain, immediately knocking down every pirate, firing back every projectile twice as strong as it was shot on him.

"Ugh!" their numbers dropped once more, many cannon fodder pirate immediately died and annihilated.

"Sorry kid!" Jozu immediately came. 'Crash!' his punch shook the whole ship, making the PZ-1 head-butt the boat, slightly cracking his helmet.

"This will do. Ace…"

Strangely, the dread-filled Jozu, as a presence raised behind him once more.

 **"I HATE YOU!"**

Jozu felt his every bone breaking like frail cookies, blood filling his internal organs. He was too late to strengthen his body with his power and Haki. His Kenbunshoku Haki was only a second late to warn him for the danger.

"Ugh!" 'Pak!' he has blasted away who knows where. His landing will not be pleasant; wherever he will land in the water or land, it would be a miracle if he survived this endeavor.

"You bastard!" the approaching cannon fodder's bone broke, their bodies torn apart, evaporated right away. Without haki, devil fruit powers and resistances to protect them, they were annihilated under a moment.

"What have you done! I will cut you apart!" Vista was there right, away, with his epithet curly mustache, fuming, red eyes, he really offered a menacing picture.

The man wasted no time, seeing his colleague and most likely former friend's sad fate. He attacked with all his might and technique. Before his eyes the kid every move was apparent, his blades pitch black from the haki he infused them.

'Slash! Slash! Slash!' deep gashes come to exist under his storm of the blade, spouting black blood with a golden outline.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!"

The kid just bore with the storm with raised hand for a few seconds, then jumped away, grabbing a sword from the ground sluggishly.

"Hmph! Do you think you can challenge me with that!? Sorry kid! But I can't give you that chance! You will die today!"

"Vista! Come back! We had to flee! I had an awful feeling!"

"Flee, where?! If you don't recognize it, we are surrounded. Our only chance if we fight together, or someone holds the line."

A sad smile forced on Vista's face, watching his friends one last time.

"Ace, Marco, everyone, flee! I will hold him back!"

Vista is willing to sacrifice his life, ready to make this last stand for his friend. "Come on!" thus, he charged, thus he cut the kid over and over again. He would have won; only one thing blocked his way.

'Clang! Clang! Clang!' After each strike, more and more of his attacks blocked, and in some way, PZ-1 started to get on par with him. In every other day, it would be impossible as he was a famous swordsman, many said almost on par with Mihawk.

But this kid! This devil started to learn how to fight with a sword slowly, and was on almost a point after a few minutes to keep up, and almost overwhelm him. One of PZ-1 hand, held a third-grade blade he picked up, surrounded by a black miasma, a second formed from pure white light energy carried by the other, continuously cracking the Haki coating Vista infused his blades with. If he is not careful and refreshes the coat continually, his swords would snap at two under a moment.

Ace, Marco, and the rest tried to help him, but an invisible hand grabbed them and threw them to the water — or right away crushed their bones. Their comrades still trying to save them.

"How this is possible!?"

 **"Grrr…"** from Yūrei's cracked helmet one of his eyes clearly visible. It looked quite unnatural, a glowing yellow eye with red strokes, a black sclera visible around it. From his eye, his black colored, golden outlined blood continuously flowed.

 _"I need to end this quickly! This kid… he is learning as he fights! He will be a troublesome opponent if we let him go!"_

"Rose Rond!" Activating his secret technique, Vista jumped back, making rapid strikes, hitting the kid hard, slicing him continuously.

He was fast; even the freshly resuscitated Marco was barely able to keep his eyes on him. Naturally, he had other things to do; they needed to make sure to find a way to escape. Even if he goes to help now, he would only hinder Vista, from the seawater, he felt like shit.

"Just die already!" the kid was somehow able to block his strikes with the third-grade sword he just picked up.

Any other similar garbage sword would have snapped at two long ago under the crushing strikes of the commander of the 5th division. But not the kid's, he was surrounded with some kind of weird haki that wanted to grab Vista's swords with each time their swords meet. The other was so hot it even cracked the haki coating of Vista's swords and endangered the weapon's integrity.

PZ-1 skin was unnaturally thought like it would be infused with Haki everywhere. Vista can only slash him really bad a few times.

'Clang! Clang! Clang!'

In the next moment, darkness emerged, blocking Vista's strikes, repelling them. And PZ-1 only needed this much opening.

'Punch! Slash!'

Teleporting before him. Yūrei punched Vista's chest with his small hand surrounded by golden light, making his chest to collapse inward. "Ugh!"

'Slash! Slash! Slash!' his body filled with cuts, and two huge spectral arms emerged grabbing Vista's arms.

"Agghhhh!" the bones in his arms broke into smithereens, then both limbs were torn out from its place with just one move.

'Tear!'

"H-How…" trembling, refusing to fall, Vista lost his consciousness, his eyes turning backward, both of his arms missing, his swords lying on the side broken to pieces.

PZ-1 only walked to him. "Thank you, I learned much…" he bowed before Vista, giving him the respect before the man fallen on his back unconscious.

 **"PZ-1, please be a good boy and capture the rest**!" came the order through a loudspeaker, and Yūrei compelled to follow it — even in the verge of collapse, his massive blood loss and death, it was his mother voice after all.

"I… don't feel so good…" he basically limped forward, heavyweights on his eyelids.

'Step…'

In that time, Ace and the rest managed to reclaim Vista's body, and the still living crewmembers started to tend his wounds.

"Not good, his lungs collapsed completely… multiple internal damages. If we do not cauterize his wounds he will bleed out."

The situation was dire, and that monster made its steps very slowly. "Sorry, mother said so…" 'blech…' "Once more, PZ-1 vomited blood; his body is on the verge to fall apart, his seastone alloy masks heavily cracked.

"Ace… get as many away here as you can… I…" Ace started to have enough, first Jozu, then Vista, all those people sacrificing themselves just to save him.

"You idiot!" he scolded the bloodied Marco — not as he would fare better, even helping Vista, they were thrown around like ragdolls.

"…" Marco looked away defeated; it was the end of the line for all of them.

Ace turned back the kid with a resolute expression.

"If I surrender to you, will you spare the rest?"

"Ace…"

"I…"

"Don't you dare!"

In the next moment, Akainu landed on the deck, drenched in lava, in the background the Navy warships closed in rapidly, and many Marines already was in the boats to capture the few remained pirates floating in the waters.

"Akainu…" Marco spat with all the contempt he could muster. "Of course, who else willing to go this far just to capture us? What kind of monster your Government created this time."

"Not your concern, filth! Surrender now, and you will be taken into custody, attack, and I will crush you in the name of justice. Either way, you lost."

Marco looked away, watching the kid pleading for a moment.

"Kid, listen to me, he is a madman! Help us!"

"I…"

"Now you can speak, eh, you mutt! Go back to that crazy bitch and let me do my work."

PZ-1 wanted to kill this man; a deep hatred rose into his gullet. But he swallowed it, what would she say if he attacks him? He was directly told not to attack him. Everyone, but him… Aside from that, he was tired. Very tired, a strange feeling of emptiness filled his mind, and the voices slowly started to quiet, and disappear.

Teleporting back to the command ship, Kurumi welcomed him.

"I, did well?" he asked one last time.

"You did good, little one."

"I am glad…" immediately, the kid started to cough, intense amount of blood leaving his body. "It hurts! It hurts so much!" literally clawing his neck, PZ-1 started to suffocate in his own blood.

"Tch! His cellular structure eroding faster than we expected!" pulling out a seastone injector, the scientist injected him with a strange fluid.

"Ugh, ugh…" PZ-1 started to suffocate, and the scientist jumped in action, removing the cracked restraint helmet and collar immediately.

His expression pain-filled, his skin grey and black. His messy white hair is falling out in lumps like he got some kind of radiation poisoning.

Every Marine saw the child's face trembled. It was the face of a human child, yet different. Half of his mouth filled with sharp teeth, half with normal ones, twisted, like his face stopped in the midst of a demonic transformation, one side of his mouth reached almost to his right ear, filled with normal, and needle-like teeth.

"Dammit! Cellular death comes faster than expected! Start the data extraction!"

Scientist jumped into work, placing a strange machine in his head. Suffering, convulsing constantly, PZ-1 stopped for a moment, saying said his last words.

"Mother… I feel, so cold. The voices have gone silent…"

His body started to go limp, and a silent 'Pak' resounded from his brain…

'Pak!'

Kurumi stood up, shaking her head before lighting a smoke with a trembling hand. It was evident she was angry.

"Tch! Even with constant stabilization fluid intake, degradation is just too fast. Constant stress and damage just accelerate the process! We need to find a way to stabilize him even stressed environment."

"What now, Kurumi-sama? Do we notify Vegapunk-sama about our failure?"

The woman just watched the egghead, shaking her head with a passive expression turning slowly to a smile.

"It was not entirely a failure. We managed to collect many valuable data. Oh, if we just have a clean blood sample from subject zero or even some blood marrow, our work would be light years easier. Then we would not need to suffer with a few skin pieces, hairbreadth or with that stained blood sample she left behind after the war to clone specimens."

 _"The samples we already running thin…"_

"That's true, but I don't think Subject Zero would willingly give us any of that if she knew what we are doing. Rather than that, I think she would right away annihilate us."

"Well…" the woman snickered sinisterly. "We don't know if we won't ask, don't we?"

On this thought, the scientist behind her shuddered, not even able to imagine asking Angel — whatever was she — to willingly donate bone marrow and blood knowing the purpose they are using it.

'Bang!'

"Huh?" looking in the direction of the Whitebeard wreckage, Kurumi could only blink seeing the smoke and fire. "That idiot Admiral and the rest. Can't they solve the thing without fighting, eh?"

…

'Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!' the Admiral's fist bathed in lava, but the figure held his rapier steady, barely bothered by the terrifying heat emitted from the man.

"Who the heck are you!? Why are you standing in our way!?" Akainu roared infuriated, unable to understand where this strange figure came from.

'Crash!'

Pushing the unknown person back, then hitting in his way. His fist only reached the air as the anonym person jumped back agile. Akainu's flaming fist right away cracked two the already damaged ship with a big crash.

"Ohohohoho!~" laughing jolly, the person landed acrobatic on the other side. Smoke and fire covered the area, slowly revealing a figure in a thick trench coat. "Stand against you? Good admiral? Sorry to disappoint you, but I stand, not against you…~" his voice carried a heavy accent, anyone from Earth may say it was French.

"Then why are you attacked my men and me? Why are you blocking our path to take these pirates in custody? Are you the enemy of justice, if that's the case, you will be put down as well!" Akainu's arms started to bubble, and transform to lava once more, increasing the heat to the utmost limit.

"Oh, justice, such an interesting word, and it can be interpreted so widely. Hmm! My muuuseee~! I like it, but so bad, our point of views so different. We can't interpret it in the same way. Oh! Such tragedy!~" like an actor with over exaggerated motions, he played his act, enraging Akainu, and confusing the people around even more.

"You damn clown! Get back here and fight!"

His face covered by a scarf, his upper face by the shadows the fedora dropped on it, it was evident he positioned in a way so that no one can see his face. A look that had a weird egg shape from Akainu's point of view.

"What do you mean? Fighting you? Dear Admiral? Sorry, I did not come to fight! Although, I am surreeee….~!" the man made a gesture with his glove covered hand that only contained four digits, and each digit was weirdly long. "It would be legendary…"

This figure started to get on Akainu's nerves. First, he appears out of nowhere before he and his men could detain Ace and the pirates, blocking their way with his swordsmanship and injuring many of his men. Then refusing to reveal who he is, and why he is here!

Whoever this figure was, he had an awful skill with his rapier and throwing daggers. Under a few moments, he managed to turn the tide, only out of Akainu, and a few Vice Admirals were around the criminals not escaped yet.

"Unfortunately, my dear Admiral, our goals, and view of justice are different. I serve my master's. Meanwhile, you serve your own feeling of justice, isn't that exciting? Hmmm~! Such a tragedy! But also, this is what makes it all worth!~ There are many truths and opinions, and when two collides, legends, and new stories born!"

Meanwhile, the Marines struggled to get away from the burning wreckage as far as they can; they know too well what happens when Akainu starts to fight.

"Enough of your crap! I will break your face, then get Ace and the rest in custody! Whatever it cost…" Akainu was resolute; he will do anything to get his hot hands the remains of the Whitebeard pirates.

"Ah…" the man grabbed his fedora dramatic, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, my dear Admiral, our time is short. But I am sure; when the time comes, we meet again."

"Hmph! Do you really think you can get away? Do you really think anyone will save you? Don't be a fool, surrender, and I will consider bringing you before the judges. You are surrounded, thousands of Marines and Cp awaiting my command, just a click away. No matter how good you are, you and those lackeys behind you can't escape!"

"Ohohohoho!~" the man laughed full-hearted. "This is why you are my perfect match, cher admiral!~ Your willingness, focus, and attachment make it all worth coming all this way! But you are wrong now, because, I am more than able not only to get away but doing it in style!" the strange figure pulled his hat in his eyes, giving the word mysterious, a new meaning.

"What the heck are you speaking about?" Akainu felt it will not end well for him.

"Now then, before I go, let me introduce…" bowing exxagarated, the man removed his fedora, displaying his egghead, and the two holes that were his eyes. "Next time we meet, you can call me, Rorschach… of course, if you can recognize me at all…" he added in the end.

"Stupid clown!" the Admiral was prepared, jumping right away. Without fear, without regret, without even thinking about Ace, Marco, and several bigshots was also on the deck. He was sure, in their beaten state, and his Vice-Admirals around, he can take care of them.

"Next time, Admiral, next time."

Akainu rained molten magma on the deck from the air, but he was a moment too late. Rorschach pulled out a strange parchment under his coat, tearing it apart. "[Scroll of Mass Teleportation]!" immediately, the scroll which was made from some kind of strange leather engulfed by blue flames, turning into dust. Ace and the rest of the pirates disappeared in a flash of light.

Akainu left alone in the wreckage, fuming on his failure.

"Kurumi-sama! Did you saw this!?"

"You ask I saw it?" she grinned like a maniac. "I recorded every moment of it. And, it was beautiful!" she bit her finger, and the bandages on her hand started to turn red from the blood. Like a madman, she grinned excitedly. "This is more and more interesting. First Angel, then this strange man. I wonder what the future brings…"

"Kurumi-sama, Vegapunk-sama wants to speak with you, in private. He sounded quite angry."

"Ah, yes. I go right away…" she walked towards the "room," giving a glance the doe-like CP. "Pick our people up, then let's head back into the operational base. We have work to do…"

"Acknowledged…"

Smoke, fire and the desperate screams of the pirates left behind still filled the skies. Bloodied debris floated on the waters. The morning, this time brought death and destruction to whoever was around.

 **Scene Change: Calm Belt:**

In the waters of this world, there were areas called the Calm Belts. In truth, it was two distinct "belt" like areas just north and south from the Grand Line.

These areas almost never have ocean currents or winds blowing and are also nesting grounds for Sea Kings. They were very dangerous natural barriers for those trying to enter the Grand Line. Also, it is very effectively kept away every unprepared raider or person with malicious intent.

The few who came unprepared or was not strong enough to survive, either starved to death, died from thirst, stuck here, or eaten by the sea kings. Only with specialized ships, or towed anyone can sail these waters. Naturally, there were a few people crazy enough who tried to swim all their way here, every one of them died out of exhaustion or was eaten by the animals mentioned above.

Amongst them, only one known who survived the journey and reached the island we see now.

It was a huge tropical island, filled with green and several small pieces of earth around it.

The focal point of the island is a large mountain situated in the center. It is carved with gigantic curved snake statues and the name of the native tribe of the island, Kuja, engraved in Kanji. It was evident a civilization resided here, and the statues above and Kanju were visible tens of miles away.

Within the center of this central mountain is a deep valley stationed, where a village is located. The architecture and decor of the town resemble that of ancient China.

This island said to be the island of women, Amazon Lily, where the Kuja tribe lived, ruled over by their Empress, Boa Hancock. It is mentioned only women lived on the island, and any man who set foot in it will be hunted down and executed mercilessly. (Naturally, there were exceptions in rare cases.)

"Ugh…" rich black hair draped over the work desk filled with papers. Indeed, since the war, the palace of Amazon Lily became much livelier. This also showed on the workload burdened the Empress. Since the war, it grew severalfold.

"Now, now, sister, we have much work to do…" near the voluptuous woman in the chair, a humongous stood. Be it was out of her training method, or the amount she ate for every meal, the muscle, and fat on her was considerable. Her hair is arranged in a way that it looks like the patterns on a cobra's hood and to some extent, a Valkyrie's helmet.

"I don't want to do it, I want to see Luffy…" mumbled the one in the chair, looking up. If beauty could kill hers would have killed anyone severalfold.

"Huh, don't you remember, Rayleigh-san said so, bringing Luffy food, or visiting him now will hinder the effectiveness of his training."

"I can't help it!" the Empress grabbed her face flustered, her eyes filled with the haze of love. "He is just so charming and manly! I can't be without him for long!"

The big woman, Boa Marigold still fumed on this, she can only shake her head seeing her elder sister's act. "You are childish…"

True, Luffy was a strange guy, genuine, he protected their secret from the people, and she grew to respect him since heard the guy punched a world noble straight in the face — ever since secretly she snickered on this.

But the state the guy pushed her older sister ever since — in some way — Hancock fell for him started to turn merely irritating.

Hancock was the empress of Amazon Lily, The Snake Princess; she supposed to care about her people and work for them diligently. Carry herself with some dignity as she did before.

Even when she said she cares not about her own people, it was only an act; Marigold know her sister too well.

But now, Hancock just daydreaming all day about that guy, and fall sick out of her lovesickness, wasting resources to send him food and support him. All in all, act like a love-crazed damsel.

'Pinch' "Yeep…" Marigold pinched Hancock on her neck, and the woman immediately yelped uncomfortably.

"Not now, sister. We have work to do." no matter their tribe's warrior nature, paperwork needed to be done, or the clan can't function properly.

"We need to speak about how we can protect our people after the war. As you know, some time passed since. The navy and those ruffians bolder and bolder with each day."

"What do you mean, we are in the calm belt, the only ones who can reach us those damned Marines because of their new sea stone technology. My people are safe, don't you remember, I am one of the Seven Warlords. Also…" she brushed back her voluptuous black hair. "I am forgiven whatever happens! I am too beautiful to anyone hold a grudge! Whatever I do, it will be pardoned!"

Leaning back on her lavish chair, her loose snake patterned gown revealed a steady cleavage.

"That may be true. But with Whitebeard's death, the balance between the sides collapsed. Under our last patrol on the seas, we found several pirate ships stuck in our waters."

"Hmm, and what of it? It is not unusual the stupid ones lose their way and end up in the calm belt. Their fate is the same, death. Either eaten by the sea kings, starved to death or die out of thirst on the waters, or even found by us and executed on the spot. Our pirate crew not accidentally notorious."

That may be true, but it was not the reason Marigold was hesitant.

"It is not what makes me worry, what is more, troublesome their numbers. Day after day we find more and more. A few of them even set their feet on our island. Of course, after interrogation, we executed them right away…"

"What did they said?"

"Nothing much, just they were hired to explore the calm belt, hoping to find a "rumored" treasure."

"Rumored treasure, huh?"

According to the Kuja tribe best knowledge, no noteworthy treasure resides in this area. Only absolutely clueless people, the Navy, and madmen with a tendency to die come here to bother their Empress with their unimportant business, or die trying.

"And what do I suppose to do with them? Simply capture and kill them. Or put them in the arena against our warriors, it will be good practice for the younger ones. Aside from that, it is not my problem. Do what you must!"

"Hancock…!" her sister glared at the Empress, and the princess only spared her a glance. "Know your place!"

Marigold remained silent, fuming in herself. Her constant glare made Hancock snap after a few moments.

"Is there anything to add…?"

"Just one more thing. Something is brewing up in the borders of the calm belt. Our warriors might be without par, but even they had their limits. Even with you, it is limited what we can do."

"Is Luffy in danger from those vagabonds?"

"Not likely, it is our people those are…"

"Then, it is not my concern, go back and do your duty, keep our borders safe if you worry that much..."

Waving her away, Marigold was not even surprised by her sister's behavior and lack of care. For everyone else, it may seem she cared not, and was just a selfish, pompous and spoiled individual — a woman who used to have her own way.

She can also act arrogant and cruel, usually justifying her less-than-admirable actions with her apparently unmatched beauty, causing her to think that she can get away with anything because the world will forgive her — and save for the handful able to resist she is largely successful in this approach, with gleeful suitors of both genders happily forgiving her every transgression.

Only Marigold, her sister, and a few selected know the sad truth behind this lie. One of Hancock's biggest lie amongst the many small ones.

"Snap out of it, sister, don't forget, you are an empress, not a spoiled brat. Sooner or later, we need allies, or we remain alone." reminding her, Marigold had her way out of the room, closing the door seemingly angry.

"Hmm…"

Hancock just leaned back on her seat, drinking some wine. She was not angry, not infuriated. On her face, a completely indifferent expression settled. It was evident; she couldn't care less — or, it seemed so in the surface.

"Hmm, the notorious pirate named Angel occupied an island…huh…" Hancock grabbed the today newspaper after seeing the headline, reading it. Despite the fact that her tribe was isolationist, she was a Shichibukai with certain privileges. She had her channels to get her daily newspaper and beauty products she gets her eyes on.

The article rough content shortly put was the next.

It spoke about how Angel appeared on one of the contested islands one day, beat up every pirate and the local authorities single-handedly — without caring about the civilians — and announced this is her place now. Going that far to kick out from his palace the provincial governor, kill the general of the army — who heroically protected the governor — then take place as her own.

As she put it: "Sod off, or I will kick your butt from the island! This is my place now; fat prick!"

Naturally, the newspaper spoke not about the number of victims. Just stated, there were victims. About who killed them mentioned nothing. But from how the articles were built, it was evident everyone would think it was actually Angel fault if even one civilian died.

The last part was the usual propaganda text.

…

"The Navy's investigation is still ongoing. But we can state, without doubt; her crimes defies everything the World Government stands for. Warning, she is extremely dangerous. Under any circumstances, do not attack or provoke her. It is suggested to notify the local authorities if you see her anyone near your living area. Yata, yata…!

…

Hancock was aware it was the usual propaganda of the World Government to give anyone stood against them a notorious status.

It was an old tactic but worked well enough to use it even today.

On the newspaper, Angel wanted poster was visible, a picture Hancock can only scoff off.

"Hmm, I must admit, her looks not that bad…" from her, this equaled with the biggest praise one can get from anyone. "But this picture? She looks like an idiot, why does she pose like that? Once we meet again, I need to show her how to pose normally."

Discarding the paper, she spent the coming few hours thinking on things and mostly daydreaming about Luffy and their future "wedding." Planning every step with the utmost detail. But once a while it came to her mind. It would be good to invite Angel here. If she could gain her as an ally, or just make an alliance with her. It would benefit both her and her whole tribe. She as well was a woman, as a fellow, she most likely understands their struggle in the world filled with the lies of men and their brutality.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Somewhere Else in the New World:**

"Achoo…!" a pale girl sneezed a good one, making her long white hair fall in her face. She felt someone mentioned her name somewhere. "Must be Ainz-san, he must be worried about me…"

"Bless you, my Lady. Do you need assistance with your nose?" on her side a butler stood, prepared to wipe away the possible snoot from her nose.

"No thank you, if it comes to that, I am able to wipe my own nose…" measuring the butler on her side, he was a balding, middle-aged man with a posh posture and a monocle. An always stuck expression sit on his face. If Angel had to guess, if he would sit in a cactus, his face would remain just as collected as he looks now. He would simply remove the Plantae from his arse, then with all calm say: "Au…" then proceed with his job to serve his masters.

"You seriously wiped the noses of those bastards?"

"Yes, indeed, my former masters required such a service."

"And you seriously did it? Don't say you wiped their assess too…?" Angel wanted to refuse to accept anyone would willing to do such job, no matter their loyalty — although, remembering the times before she and her friend conquered their world, she indeed remembered a few noble who would request such, and worse, inhuman services from their servants. So, deep inside she was not even surprised.

The butler's expression not even flinched on such a question, he simply answered with a cold face. "Hmm, in certain cases, the Lord's family and he himself required such service. On such occasions, the Lord usually asked one of the maids to do so; he preferred the underage ones, both in bed, and service."

The disgust morphed further on Angel's face, shaking her head. _"This world really needs a thorough the clean sweep. Once I established the portal home, built my network here, and finished what I promised to that kid, I sweep clean this world; with fire and iron if neccesary…"_

She had no intention to remain here, nor to build an Empire and rule forever like a glorified Empress who can't die out of old age. She let such an endeavor for Ainz to enjoy. Once she finished here, she will leave this place, hopefully in good hands.

"Then why did you stay after I kicked your former master from his own mansion and drove away his forces?"

"Ah, you see, my lady. My family serves as household servants since generations. Basically, we can't do anything else. Out there, we would surely die, and as a servant of this well-hated family, my family would surely fall the victim of the locals. They see us as traitors, serving their tyrants."

"I see…" Angel nodded, starting to see things clearly. Indeed, if she sends this butler and his family away, in the first corner of the town, they will be mugged and stoned mercilessly by the locals.

She could transport them away, of course, giving them some money and a ship — many stationed in the bay which was left without crew when the local forces and the criminals fled. But as the butler said, he and his family only know how to do butler and maid work. Her supernatural senses and anti-lie divination worked on full capacity; there was no way he would have lied to her.

 _"Even if I send them away, and give them crew to sail. Even if they get out there… Where would they settle? One day it would surface who they served, or even someone recognizes them… why do I even care? Will I go senile? This is absurd!"_ biting her lip, she doesn't know what hit her, and it was awkward.

It was a long time she really cared about the suffering of the people. Not because she was a bad person, but because it was usually taken care of by others.

Since Ainz ruled over his kingdom, everyone maltreated their subordinates was taken care of in a short way, and all in all, it was not her line of work to be social and rule over someone. The few times she was forced to socialize and attend parties she acted just like she practiced it before the mirror — just like Ainz did — trying to find a dark corner to hide and wait it out, drinking an excessive amount of alcohol to bear with the stupidity of the people around.

She was always awkward both in her past self, and her current life when it came to socializing. How she acted before the people was usually an act, a habit she forcibly picked up to not to destroy Ainz, and his Kingdom's image.

The image of the wise, all-seeing ruler, and his unpredictable enforcer and head scientist was their trump. An Ace that kept in control and filled with dread Ainz's enemies, giving hope for the subjects. Yes, that's what was she… in truth, she preferred to play her games, adventure and read either alone, or with her friends.

 _"I don't need this shit…"_

Even when she woke up here in this world, meet the Admirals, Luffy and the rest, she acted this way because she was nervous and had to do something to divert her attention, and absurd jokes and actions were the best for that if you asked her. It was her usual image she wanted to hold up before others.

 _"Dammit! Momonga-san, where are you when I need you most? This is supposed to be your task to play the "goodie good King" meanwhile I can sulk on the corner, doing a few experiments, or explore some unknown place! This is not fair!"_

"What exactly the previous governor did? The people almost mugged their whole family before I put them into jail…"

True, she put the mother and their bratty kids in a house arrest. But the rest of the family — who not managed to flee in time — put in prison.

No matter the age, kids do not suppose to suffer because of their parent's wrongdoings. Maybe it was because of her weak heart, but Angel hated to see when a child experiences such a thing.

 _"Dammit… just like back then with the kid. Just like in Zeno's case? Why am I so weak?"_

"Ah, let me explain my lady…" since first she arrived, the butler showed a genuine sad expression, cleaning his monocle with a handkerchief.

"The family of the previous governor ruled this archipelago for a long time since many generations I might add. Like kings, under their rule, no one really dared to oppose them. Both the World Government and a few underworld organizations had a hefty deal with them and supported their rule. Their family did as they liked — often going in lengths of committing atrocities against the locals, appointing their inside men for important positions — but because the money both sides gained from their deals, connection and rule, until now they simply ignored what my previous masters had done, the said sides even supported their actions a few times. Giving them soldiers and resources."

Angel bit her thumbs; she was somewhat angry to a certain revolutionary leading her here. " _Damn, Dragon-kun! This is how you pay me? I asked you a barren, mid-sized island without any people on it! With the necessary resources. And you point out one which is eyed by both the WG and the underworld, packed with a bunch of locals and towns? Damn you, you filthy prick! Once we meet again, I will push my fist up in your ass!"_

She would not be even surprised if one day Dragon or one of his colleague would give her a call. _"Hey! Angel-chan? Can we install a few bases on your archipelago? Thanks in advance!"_

"I will kick his ass?" she mumbled, making the butler look somewhat strange.

"Is there anything wrong, my lady?"

"Nothing, I just made a bad deal. That's all." fuming, she looked around once more.

She hated how posh this "palace" was. Everything covered with gold and gems — diamond, ruby, aquamarine, emerald… you name it, and you can spot it on the walls, embedded on the ground, on the ceiling, or in the furniture.

Angel felt she had to vomit no matter where she looked; it was all arranged in a tasteless, spendthrift sense. Now, Nazarick was also full with gold and jewelry, but her home at least did it with style, used it where it was tasteful and give some artistic value to the environment, not this wasteful way.

" _Whoever designed this place, really deserves to be entombed in the Black capsule for at least a month. Or handed to Neuronist-chan to teach the person to sing a little bit! There, they would learn a few things about not to be this wasteful and tasteless…"_

Now, Esdeath, aka Angel was not a person who shows prejudice at first sight, and she liked Kyouhukou the area guardian of the second floor — they even used to have a good chat at least once a month — but that place creeped out even her.

Usually, they only used the Black Capsule to punish those who committed grave crimes against them or wanted to break the person.

There, Kyouhukou's servants — giant cockroaches — used to eat the people inside out, consuming their organs. Meanwhile, they continuously regrow the lost organs with healing magic. One doesn't have to guess, even the toughest warrior break under less than a day, turning into a broken shell of their former self.

She watched the process once from the beginning to the end, and she just can't decide what is worse… to entrust someone to Neuronist Painkill's care — Neuronist was the tomb's t orture master — or to experience her organs eaten then regrow continuously — she experienced such a pain a few times, and she almost went completely mad, she knows first hand how horrific that place could be.

"I see, about my family and me, my lady. Can we stay to serve you, or we will be sent away? Please, I beg you, don't send my family to their death!"

Literally, the butler fallen to his knees, touching the ground with his forehead.

"You and your family can stay, as well the rest of the staff. It would be hard to find someone to upkeep this place amongst the locals. I assume they would not very likely want to work here after how the governor and his family treated them."

"Yes, that's most likely the case, my lady. Thank you very much for allowing me, and my family to stay. If you allow me to say this, they most likely resent the idea. If your grace accepts my opinion, if not that fishmen outside, and being grateful for your actions, they would have long ago burned this whole place down."

"I see… so you say… they are grateful for a pirate, no less, the one who disbanded the guard force and overthrew the lawful rulers of the island. Leaving great destruction and calamity in their wake? Huh?"

"Yes, very much. Angel-sama really made a great impression on the locals, I am sure of it. They long ago planned to overthrow the family, but their attempt and plans every time had been exposed by his spies, and the implementation was impossible due to their lack of weapon and fighting force…"

"Hmm, I see…" Angel fondled her chin thinking, the butler spoke true, and not an inch of a lie was detectable amidst his thoughts. Her anti-lie detection abilities and supernatural senses would have made her realize if he would have lied.

 _"It was a long day…"_ she sighed deep inside, shaking her head.

She and Shoki really left a great calamity when they take their way here. Right away beating up or destroying their attackers. Basically, the trail they used to come all this way can be traced back amidst the destroyed rubble, and the bodies of the governor's soldiers, WG lackeys, and criminals.

But they warned them right away when they arrived, don't stand their way, or they will be pulverized. She warned them to hand back the payment Dragon sent here as a supplementary thing, but they refused to do so. Instead what they had done once she introduced? Attacked her... Do you believe it!?

 _"Damn Dragon-kun… you did it on purpose, do you? Sending me to an island where you know I need to fight my way through a whole army, and overthrow a stupid tyrant. You are really a mean person…"_

More of that, at the moment they saw and recognized her, the governor sent down the message to capture her dead or alive at all cost, thus, chaos went overdrive, and for more than a full day, a miniature war conducted between the two arriving pirates, and the local forces. Cutting great calamity through many cities as they proceeded forward this villa.

True, it did not take half of the way here, and more than half of the opposition started to flee, or surrendered to the locals, joining their quickly formed "revolutionary" militia.

 _"People are really are stupid sometimes, knowing my bounty, and my participation in the war, one might expect him to act reasonable and try to flatter me or something. Not to send down the message to attack me and capture me right away. Ah, but I believe, greed was always a big player in the fall of many great nations under the wheel of history."_

"Now then, rise, a butler like yourself should carry himself with grace, dignity, and professionalism. I will need your help to make this place livable once again. Please, just rise…"

"Yes…" the butler stood up, nodding his head and wiping the perspiration, and tears with a handkerchief. It was evident he was really glad of Angel's generosity. "Thank you once more, my lady. I see now, the dreadful tales of the White Demon are just fabrications."

"Please cut the flattery; I have no time for that. Instead, please tell me, how can I call you? I can't just call you "butler," can I?"

First, since she arrived, the butler offered a friendly smile.

"No, I believe not, my lady… It is Alfred, Alfred Bellyworth, at your service…" with all the dignity he could muster, the butler bowed, placing his hand on his heart respectfully.

 _"Wow, I have my own Alfred now! That means…"_ A mischievous smile curled on her face _. "I am Batman? Batgirl? This is so cool!"_ Angel snickered deep inside, imagining sitting in her Batcave and Alfred coming to serve her meal, complaining not having family and always hunting criminals at night. At home, she had her own butler servant, even maids, but this was different. They almost never complained, and even then only said their honest opinion when she insisted them to speak.

"Well, Alfred, it is good to have you and your family on the deck. I hope we can all fit together nicely."

"We all hope so, my lady…"

"Hmh… very well. Tell me the details of your contract with the governor. Add it to the other servants too. I want to know who lives in this household and how that man treated you and the people."

"As you wish…" Alfred started to list the details of his, and the servants, giving a detailed explanation of how this family treated the locals — adding what kind of agreement they had with the governor. And with each point, Angel's mood turned more bitter.

 _"The guy made them literal slaves! The servants of his basically owned nothing! The ones desperate enough to leave either can't because the debts they owed for that prick, or had nothing else than the clothes they wore! Basically, they bound to the governor for all their life! The little money he paid for them was only nominal, they can't possibly support themselves from it outside of the manor, and even the little payment they earned they had to give back so they can live in the dilapidated servant quarters!"_

After beating out the opposition and secured the place, Shoki reported what he experienced. The servant quarters nearly not big enough to house that many servants Alfred spoke about, and the living circumstances were less than satisfactory. It was more like a cockroach den than a proper place where people can live safe and well. They had no flush toilets, just buckets, and the building was on the verge to collapse. Considering the living conditions, and the technological level of this world, this was more than sad; it was infuriating.

Going onward, speaking how the locals were treated, it was even worse. Many of them locked into work camps on the second biggest island located right next to the mainland, mainly out of petty forged crimes. There, they had to mine the valuable minerals that the archipelago hid deep below all their miserable lives.

"I see… this is sad."

"Indeed my lady. Do you wish to meet the other servants?"

"Umu, in a few hours, call them in the main hall. I have a few important changes in my mind I wish to announce. Both for you, and the people of this archipelago."

"If I may ask, what changes?" the light of hope lit in Alfred's eyes, hoping their life will turn better, not for worse.

Angel just turned her head to the man with a mischievous expression. "Wait a few hours, and you will find it out… dear Alfred…"

This expression both made the head butler fearful, and somewhat hopeful. Hoping his, and his family life circumstances to improve, and this master will not be even much of a tyrant than the old was.

"As you wish…"

…

In a different room, filled with expensive toys and child accessory, 46664 browsed the wares.

 _"I never had one toy, and these kids had all of this? Why they need this much? I don't understand…"_

Munching on this, 46664 remembered the events played out after they docked.

Nothing much really worth mentioning though. It was a quite fast takeover, ended under a day.

His master and Shoki made a short work all who resisted them; he could only stare the two as they just cut a wide path on their ranks. Like a storm, no one really gets close to them or really get a good shoot. They were too fast, like a blur, pulverized everyone who resisted them — pushing forward and forward, a steady support building behind their back from the locals who picked up their weapons to fight against their tyrants.

Just like always, he felt himself quite pathetic; since the start of his training, he can't even make himself useful. He only managed to defeat a few enemies, and one of the soldiers almost sliced him at the half, if not one of the locals, he would have died on the place.

"Is something wrong, my Lord?"

In the room, a maid watched over him. She was beautiful with big green eyes, and blonde hair with a custom French maid attire.

"Well…"

He did not really ask her to stay, she insisted it, saying it is her task to watch over the kids — not as he needed it, he was more than able to take care of himself. Since a young age, he was accustomed to being, and survive alone. He was always alone…

"No, it is nothing…" wearing his new clothes which consisted a well-made shirt, a leather vest, pants, and boots — all tailored for him, he can't complain about his wellbeing. All in all, with his new short sword on his side, and his belly filled, he felt better than expected, no, better than he ever felt himself in all his life.

"My lord…"

He was called a lord; a simple slave called a lord? 46664 never know a better joke… he was so confused he had no idea to laugh or cry. Be joyful to reached this high from nothing, or cry in desperation experiencing such thing. Slowly becoming one of the people he despised since he was aware of how sorrowful his life was.

No! He was no lord in any chance. And he never wanted to be one! He only started to learn how to read and calculate, and it went awfully — according to Angel's standards.

If anyone deserved the title, it was Angel. He had no idea about where his master came from, as she never speaks about herself, and when he or Shoki asks she just divert the topic with something completely unrelated, or calling them stupid, yelling with them to get back to work.

But one thing he was sure, he and the Fishman karate master was sure she is some kind of noble, or royalty came from some faraway kingdom. It cannot be. Otherwise, she just carried herself with the dignity of a monarch and acted with the generosity one should — even if she tried to hide it under her blunt attitude, it was evident for the two.

"I am no lord…" the half-blood turned to the maid, giving a serene smile.

"Oh…" the maid tilted her head, blinking.

"Aren't you?"

"No…" 46664 shook his head.

"Then, a noble revolutionary from the Revolutionary Army? You came to free us from the tyranny? I heard from the revolutionary army from the news. Thank you for your work!"

The maid folded her hands before her generous chest, pushing them together then raised her heavy skirt and made a curtsey; this sight made the boy's face redden for a moment.

"I-I am just master's apprentice, or, I try to be…" 46664 turned his head away embarrassed. "Rather saying, I work as a cabin boy on her ship. I am no revolutionary, we just." full red, 46664 gulped, looking back to her. "We are just pirates…"

"Ah, I see… if you allow me…"

"Wha…" the maid stepped closer under a moment, fondling the sleeves of his clothes.

"These are really good materials… are you sure you are not a noble, my lord…? If you allow me to say this, I hardly think pirates can pay for this good material."

"No… why do you ask?"

46664 just blinked confusedly. When he and Shoki roamed Dressrosa, and Angel sent them to buy some clothes and a few things, they asked around where they can buy the best stuff for a reasonable price, leaving the clothing, and other non-priority shops at last in their trip.

Showing the money, this is what the shopkeeper recommended for such amount.

"These clothes… yes, these are luxurious materials. Only nobles or rich merchants have such clothes."

"Really?" he was astonished, never before he owned anything else than rags. Nor he knows the real value of the money Angel handed them. Shoki only said, it was more than they can spend in one place, and he was satisfied with that.

Naturally, the hulking karate master went with him not to accidentally the shopkeeper swindle him, but when he asked how much his clothes worth, Shoki only said: " _Nothing much, it was almost free…"_ then the shark fishmen grinned with his vicious dental.

 _"Now I understand why the other customers took a short way out when we stepped in the shop… this is, it was funny…"_ 46664 gave away a small chuckle remembering the people literally jumping out of the shop screaming.

He realized, Shoki most likely meant the shopkeeper gave the clothes, and other things to them heavily discounted, almost free in his fear the big man beat him up.

Seeing a ragged half-blood kid, and a hulking shark fishmen enter your shop most of the times scares the people out of their wits. No, it was evident, the man almost peed himself when he saw them browsing his goods.

 _"And we bought multiple sets for me…"_

Now, as a slave, he gets used to stealing from others in the name of survival, but to steal from normal people who just wanted to earn their living? In his current situation, it was quite questionable.

"May I know your name?" he asked the maid, and she just blinked.

"I am Diana, Diana Bellyworth. Nice to meet you, my Lord. If I may ask yours…"

"My name is…" before he said his name — the name, Angel gave him out of the reason not to call him always "kid," the door opened, revealing Alfred.

"Oh, Diana, my Lord! The lady is waiting for you in the main hall. She had an important announcement."

…

Soon, 46664, and the rest of the household servants arrived in the central hall.

Standing on the top of the stairs was a pale girl with heterochromatic eyes, wrapped in a strange white military uniform with the same white stylish military trench coat, a cap adorned her head.

On her side a burly great shark fismen stood, his appearance was menacing, several scars covered his half-naked scaled body.

"Angel-sama, they are all here…"

"Thank you, Alfred." Thanking him for his assistance, Alfred returned to the line, and Angel glanced once more through the servants. Her gaze was hard as steel, making many servants squirm uncomfortably.

"I assume, you know who I am?" she left a moment of pause before continued. "Anyone who doesn't recognize me, I am Angel, or, as the navy like to call me, White Demon, and subject Zero. Whatever… I am not here to brag about my accomplishments, but to start my expansion in this area. As you know, the World Government thinks me as a pirate; I rather call myself a free spirit, an adventurer…"

She chuckled, whispers resounded for a few moments before Alfred made them quiet once more.

"To control an area, the first step always to stabilize the said point. And in this current state…" she looked around spiteful. "This place is a mess; I don't like it. The people are starving, a great calamity that is me, and my colleague…" one moment, she glanced to Shoki who just chuckled proud, remembering the great battle. "…Swept the land, before that, a tyrant and his lackeys ruled over you. Now then…" she clapped her hand, making the servants give her extra attention.

"I don't believe in tyranny, nor slavery, as both are inefficient practice. In fact, I believe hard work deserves its own reward. Evidently, the governor shared not my opinion, you can see where he is now…" she flipped her scabbarded sword in style, leaning on it like a lord before her servants.

"I understand most of you want to go, leave the island and go on with your life. And I will not hold you. Anyone decides that way, I open the governor treasury, and you can take as much from it as you feel it. I even prepare a ship for those who wish to leave the island; make sure you and your family are safe."

The whispers started to intensify. Indeed, most servants wanted to leave. Only fear, their lack of money and roots held them here. Without money, they can't even leave the island, not speaking the manor.

"But who decides to stay, those can expect fair treatment, fair payment for fair work. That I can promise. Who slack, I kick them out. But who work hard, those can earn money, and a higher status under no time. Enjoy the fruits of their labor. It will be hard, yes, every beginning is hard, and you may even sweat blood. But I assure you, it will well worth it. Now then…"

She flipped her sword once more, resting it on her shoulder.

"You have a few days to decide. I need to speak with this, so-called "revolutionary committee." Which may be older than one day…"

Judging how fast it appeared, and organized the resistance once she and Shoki cut the way forward, it was evident the locals definitely was prepared for the total takeover since some time, they just don't have the tools to enforce this "revolution" yet, or, their outsider allies can't spare the resources to send one of their bigshots this way.

 _"And maybe I know who was behind it…"_ The face of a revolutionary leader flashed before her eyes, urging her to kick his ass, making her do the dirty work. Then, in the next moment, a dubious smile sneaked on her face.

 _"But it's fine, really, this place is just perfect for serving my base of operations for the time being, and the nearby islands have the necessary minerals, materials I need."_

The map of the nearby waters flashed before her eyes.

 _"Moreover, has enough space to build up my lab complexes. Because of the people, the navy most likely will hesitate to utilize the use of weapons of mass destruction — not as it held them back previous, they are really mean — and also, the trade in the archipelago and taxes will gain me some plus needed coins. Making me more independent from other sources. This is, almost perfect… now I only need to weed out the remained spies and the criminal elements and invite a few people who are willing to invest in the business. Just like we did back in the Sorcerous Kingdom with Ainz. Business not only good for the people, but me…"_

In the hall, Angel continued her speech after her momentary villainous moment.

"Also, I need to re-organize the whole command, supply, and social structure of the whole archipelago. And we don't even speak about the industry — which is heavily relied on slaves until now. All in all, everything is a mess now. People basically kill each other for a piece of bread. It is recommended not to leave the manor until I put some order out there. I ask you to consider your options, I promise, once it is safe, I personally escort who wish to leave…"

Turning to Shoki, she gave the order. "Shoki, I leave things you there. Make sure no sabotage happens. Protect them…"

"Yeah, you can bet on that…" he nodded, and the servants started to tremble when he grinned at them.

"Don't bully them…"

"Au!" the big man grabbed his head in pain after Angel gently hit the top of his head with her scabbard. "Yes, ma'am!"

Walking towards the entrance, she turned back, giving Alfred a look.

"Oh, and Alfred, can someone remove all this gold and jewelry from the walls and take it out from the furniture, all this shine just fucks my eyes."

"As you wish, my lady, we will do our best…" maybe Angel was not the most well-mannered Lord he served, but at least she recognized the wastefulness of this place. "Put them in one place, it is still worth a great deal of money, money we need to make this shithole livable once more…" she looked to the kid, giving him a simple nod and a grunt, and 46664 followed her close behind.

With that, she and the kid left, leaving the servants on their own devices.

"The lady gave her orders. Chop! Chop! You can rest later!" the head butler clapped elegantly, and the servants went back to their own devices.

Seeing the damage the establishment suffered after Shoki and Angel broke through the final barricade, and defeated the general, they indeed had much to do.

 _"That battle went faster and was less bloody I ever dared to imagine. The general was the strongest in the army, and she just broke his, and everyone's neck who charged, or insulted her from the far, using some invisible power."_

It was evident, after the general's, and many foolish loyalist soldiers limp bodies fell on the ground, and Angel asked leisurely: "Who's next…?" every soldier threw their weapons away and surrendered, they were not fools, nor loyal enough to stand against her anymore.

 _"Is the lady a devil fruit user? Possibly…" Pondering a moment,_ Alfred just shook his head, he had other things to think about now, the house was a mess, and he had a whole brigade to keep his eyes on.

"Let's do our best. It is not every day we gain a second chance…"

With that, he went on his own work. He felt, with Angel's takeover, their archipelago will be a paradise once more.

"Damn Dragon-kun…" marching on the streets, Angel still fumed angrily, 46664 just watched her with a confused face.

In the next moment, Angel stopped on her track, hummed, like she heard a voice in her head.

"Umu, so you saved them? Good, proceed with the mission…"

"Huh…?" 46664 just watched his master confused, understanding not what she mumbled under her nose, not even recognizing when she proceeded forward with her steps.

"Hurry up goldenrod, or you will be a permanent resident here…"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Thus, 46664 hurried after her, making his way through the ruined streets and rubble.

Maybe neither one of them was aware, but a few cloaked individuals appeared a few days later above the sea, somewhere, who knows where coming from a different world to save the lost master.

"We are here…" one of them spoke, and the others nodded understanding. "We are here to save you, master. Hold up a little longer!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's it!**

 **Sorry for the long delay!**

 **My muse had been murdered several times under I wrote this chapter, and as usual, I was busy.**

 **(I know it is starting to get old, but this is the truth! My truth! XD)**

 **I hoped you liked the chapter.**

 **In the next chapter, the search starts!**

 **"Building a base was never this exciting, it is like LEGO!"**

 **Tell me your opinions and questions through a review or one, or multiple PMs.**

 **And of course…**

 **RNR!**

 **May Al Bundy's socks be with you!**

 **Sail safe! Be safe! Good night! Good morning! Good day! May we meet again soon!**


End file.
